BIG BROTHER: AKATSUKI
by AkiraKatou
Summary: 10 habitantes y un colado, 90 días, un premio de un millón de dolares. Sus secretos, sus ambiciones, sus sueños y su convivencia dentro de una casa vigilada las 24 horas. ¿Quién saldrá vencedor?.
1. PROLOGO: El comienzo del reto

Nota de los autores: Hola! Este fic llevaba meses tan sólo como una idea. Finalmente, después de muchas actividades, pudo salir a la luz. En colaboración comenzaremos con realizar esta historia. Los akatsukis son unos villanos geniales, que no podían ser desaprovechados para una parodia, la cual se realizará con todo respeto, y diversión.

Disclaimer: NARUTO y todos sus personajes, aldeas, etc, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

PRÓLOGO 

"EL COMIENZO DEL RETO"

Era un domingo a las seis de la tarde. Las calles estaban tranquilas, muchos estaban impacientes ante el inicio de un evento que causaría gran expectativa ante todos los espectadores.

Empieza el programa. En todas las pantallas de TV se aprecia al conductor, quien estaba fuera de una casa. Un hombre joven, delgado, de cabello castaño, largo, muy maquillado, un poco femenino (Casi parecido a Boy George), vestido con un traje amarillo canario y rayas naranjas.

- ¡Muy buenas tardes a todos, queridos televidentes del país del Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Rayo¡Soy Yomi Micha y seré el conductor principal de este gran reality!.- dijo, con voz afemeinada al 100 por ciento.- ¡Estaremos transmitiendo durante 90 días, las 24 horas, sin interrupciones, sin contratiempos, sin pausas... la verdad estará destapada.. y no me refiero a intimidades en la cama...

Se escucha el silencio del público y el cantar de los grillos.

- Bueno... ¿En qué nos quedamos?... ¡Ah sí!... ¡10 personas!¡10 camaradas¡10 compañeros de una misma organización, tendrán la oportunidad de vivir juntos y competirán por un premio mayor de... UN MILLÓN DE DÓLARES, LIBRES DE IMPUESTOS, CLARO!

Aplausos.

- ¿Porqué no comenzamos con este video?... ¡Córrela, Bumer!

- ¡Ay voy chin...!.- respondió Bumer, el técnico malhumorado.

El video comienza a ser visto. Un enorme ojo de color rojo (que no se sabía si era el sharinghan o el rinnegan) se despliega en la pantalla. Una canción heroica y triunfal acompañaba a las imágenes de los participantes.

**Voz del video:**

**- PEIN... (aparece con una pose de brazos cruzados, echando "ojitos" con el rinnegan")**

**- DEIDARA... (sale de espaldas, voltea su cara y saluda con su mano izquierda, que muestra sus dientes y saca la lengua)**

**- KONAN... (un millón de papeles parecen de la nada, van cayendo poco a poco y se materializan en la forma de una mujer)**

**- ITACHI... (aparece serio, con su clásica mirada penetrante. Hacen un acercamiento a sus ojos, los cuales de su color normal cambian a Mangekyou Sharinghan)**

**- ZETSU... (Por unos segundos se ve únicamente una pared. De repente, sale de cabeza, sonriendo).**

**- KISAME... (Con su espada al hombro, sale del agua, hace su cabello hacia atrás para verse como una chica Bond, tratándose de ver "sexy y sensual")**

**- KAKUZU... (Sentado, mira a la cámara, con una mirada perversa, hace risa de malvado, mientras junta sus dedos. Tipo Señor Burns).**

**- HIDAN... (Rezando, resaltando sus bíceps).**

**- SASORI... (Jugando con sus dedos, como si en verdad tuviera sus marionetas).**

**- TOBI... (Pasa por la pantalla, brincando la cuerda).**

**- ????????... (Aparece la sombra de una persona, peinándose de forma amanerada y sacando la lengua).**

**- BIG BROTHER... AKATSUKI...**

El video termina con una nube roja y un fondo negro.

Yomi Micha vuelve a aparecer. El público está confundido por los signos de interrogación

- ¡Ay¿Se quedaron con las ganas?..- Yomi se da cuenta de que camionetas con nubes rojas empiezan a llegar al lugar.- ¡Ya llegaron¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a AKATSUKI!

La multitud vitorea mientras llega la primera camioneta.

* * *

Bueno, esto es sólo el comienzo de este reality show. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus reviews, para que de esta manera esta historia se vuelva mejor y más enriquecedora. 


	2. ¡TODOS ADENTRO!

Nota de los autores: Este es el primer capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todos aquellos que nos han empezado a leer. Disfrútenlo y continúen enviando sus opiniones, puntos de vistas, sugerencias... etc.

PD: Usamos la cuenta de uno, pero somos dos los que estamos tras la creación de este fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: "¡TODOS ADENTRO!"

La primera camioneta se detiene justo en la alfombra roja. Se abre la puerta y el primero en salir es...

-¡Aquí tenemos a nuestro primer participante, al culpable del holocausto Uchiha... al inigualable, al serio, al formal, al galán... ITACHI!.- exclamó Yomi Micha, emocionado.

Aparece en la pantalla:

**ITACHI UCHIHA**

**ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

**ANILLO: SHU (ESCARLATA)**

Itachi camina tranquilamente con su equipaje, sin hacerle caso al público, y las mujeres le gritaban con devoción e histeria.

-¡Itachi¡Papi¡Papacito!.- gritó una fan.

-¡Ay, tranquilas!.- respondió Yomi, mientras Itachi estaba ya a su lado..- ¡Tienes muchas admiradoras, Itachi! Vamos, querido¿Qué piensas sobre esta competencia?

-Yo sólo digo una cosa.- dijo Itachi, con su voz grave y tranquila.- Si pierdo este reality por culpa de ustedes... Los estaré torturando 72 horas seguidas... Eso es todo. Gracias. Fue un placer.

Itachi se dirige a la casa y entra. La audiencia se queda callada, sin saber qué decir. Yomi arregla la situación.

-¡Ay¡Es que... es un poco tímido!... ¡Veamos a la segunda camioneta!

Se abre la puerta y sale el segundo habitante...

-¡Ahora con ustedes al posible rey de los océanos, un hombre de gran altura, como lo es su espada, al pariente perdido de Aquaman, al espadachín... KISAME!

**KISAME HOSHIGAKI**

**ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA**

**ANILLO: MINAMI (SUR)**

Kisame saluda a los fans y se aproxima a Yomi.

-¡Kisame¡Bienvenido! Dinos...por fas... Porque tu querido compañero no fue un "gran" conversador que digamos... ¿Cuál es tu propósito de este juego, claro además de ganar el millón?

Quiero probar que los de mi especie somos también buenos competidores... Oye, hace mucho frío por aquí.

-¿Eh? Pero si apenas entramos al calor del verano...

-Uno no está acostumbrado a estos climas tan fríos...

-¡Buen punto¡¿Porqué no entras a la casa?! Así, te sentirás más abrigadito...

Kisame asiente, da la vuelta pero...

-¡Cuidado!

Yomi cae de espaldas debido a la espada Samehada de Kisame, que lo golpeó al dar la vuelta.

-¡Ten más cuidado con esa cosota!

El público mira "raro" a Yomi.

-¡Ay¡Pero qué piensan, pervertidos de mala fe¡Hablo de su espada!...

La audiencia suspira de alivio, mientras Kisame acababa de entrar a la casa. Las distracciones en el público se disipan, porque la tercera camioneta acababa de detenerse:

-¡Tenemos al chico de cabellos de fuego, al admirador número uno de Topo Gigio, la razón por la que Metallica creó "Master of Puppets", el marionetero... SASORI!

**AKASUNA NO SASORI**

**ALDEA DE LA ARENA**

**ANILLO: TAMA (ESFERA)**

Sasori hace un gesto de saludo y se acerca a Yomi, quien al mirarlo se percata de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Bienvenido a este reality! Oye, te tengo una pregunta... ¿Y tu equipaje?

-Ah... Está aquí, dentro de Hiruko...

Sasori abre a su marioneta y se alcanzan a apreciar...

-¿Hilos... Madera... Espátulas.. Aceite anti rechineo... pero qué es eso, chico¿Y la ropa?

-También hay ropa... Pero como vamos a estar mucho tiempo encerrados, ya sabes... se siente feo cuando uno rechina...

-Si, claro... por favor, ve con tus manigüis...

-¿Qué es manigüis?

-¡Ay olvídalo¡Ve con tus camaradas, entra!..- Yomi lo empuja, como si se tratara de una mascota.- Qué gente, Qué gente...

Sasori cierra a Hiruko y entra a la casa. Aplausos se escuchan, cuando se estaciona la cuarta camioneta. La puerta se abre.

-¡Ahora tenemos con nosotros al religioso más sexy, con el cuerpo mejor conservado, al metrosexual, al amante del hairspray, al jashinista... HIDAN!

**HIDAN**

**NO QUISO REVELAR SU LUGAR DE ORIGEN**

**ANILLO: SAN (TRES)**

Hidan aparece, se persigna, y muestra a todos sus atributos físicos. Las mujeres nuevamente vuelven a gritar de la emoción, mientras los hombres lo ven con fastidio. Está con Yomi, quien por admirar sus músculos, tarda un poco en asimilar que debe de seguir conduciendo el programa.

-¡Tierra llamando a Yomi¡Tierra llamando a Yomi!... Perdón... Es que a uno la belleza lo ciega... Hidan... ¿Y esa arma tan grande... cómo se llama?

-Es una guadaña... regalo especial que me hizo un representante de Jashin-Samma...

-¿Si ganaras, que harías con el dinerito?

-Una iglesia... para Jashin- Samma...

Se escuchan cantos gregorianos.

-¡Jashin Samma¡Ayúdame por favor a superar dificultades y obstáculos para poder ganar esta competencia y eliminar a todo aquel que se entrometa en mi camino¡Y...

-¡Okis¡Okis¡Vamos, entra a la casa¡Esperemos que Jashin- Samma escuche tus plegarias...

-Las escuchará.- Hidan añadió con voz formal, mientras comienza a entrar a la casa.- Tenlo por seguro...

Justo después... arriba la quinta camioneta. Y sale de ella el siguiente concursante.

-¡Chicos y chicas, unan sus palmas para recibir al adicto al billete verde, al fiel seguidor de Omarosa y "El aprendiz", al tacaño, al ahorrador, al "fósil"... KAKUZU!

**KAKUZU**

**ALDEA DE LA CASCADA**

**ANILLO: HOKU (NORTE)**

Termina de aparecer el mensaje, pero Kakuzu tarda en salir. El público y Yomi comienzan a impacientarse.

-Hombre, porqué te tardas tanto en...

Se escucha el ruido de un objeto pesado cayendo en el suelo. Kakuzu, además de su maleta tiene...

-¡Una caja fuerte!

Kakuzu se acerca a Yomi, quien está un poco sorprendido por el peso de la caja.

-¡Hola Kakuzu! Cuéntanos... ¿Qué te llevó a traer todo lo que tiene el banco?

-Fíjate que como voy a estar 90 días dentro de esa casa, me estoy previniendo de todos aquellos amantes de lo ajeno... si se les hubiera ocurrido acercarse, estarían ahora 10 mil pies bajo tierra.

Se asusta el público.

-No tienes ya de qué preocuparte, cariño. Todo está bajo control.

-Tiene que. Soy más inteligente que todo el sistema de seguridad que existe.

-Vale. ¡Pasa a la casa!

Kakuzu, después de tardar un poco más de lo acostumbrado por la inmenso tamaño de la caja fuerte, accede a la casa.

-¡Tenemos la sexta camioneta!.. ¿Quién podrá ser?... ¡Está saliendo una persona!.

Unos truenos caen inesperadamente en la colina más lejana. Yomi da un saltito debido al susto, lo mismo que la audiencia.

-Ya pasó, ya pasó... Todos tranquis... ¡Tenemos el honor de contar con el llamado líder de Akatsuki¡El carismático, amante del body piercing, el fuerte, el temperamental, el camaleónico... PEIN!

Pein sale del auto, mueve sus manos hacia el cielo y unos truenos caen frente a él.

-AAAAAAAAAY.- gritó Yomi, más afemeinado que nunca

**PEIN**

**ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA**

**ANILLO: REI (CERO)**

Pein se acerca a Yomi, quien recupera la compostura.

-¡Pero qué entrada tan triunfal¿Cuál es tu secreto?.- preguntó Yomi, con mucha curiosidad.

-El secreto... es que...

Los ojos de Pein resplandecen.

-No hay secreto.

Yomi nota el brillo en la mirada de Pein y le dan escalofríos.

-¿No te gusta divulgar tus intimidades, verdad?

-No.- respondió Pein, de manera cortante.

-Ah... este... Gracias... Pasa mejor a la casa.

Pein entra a ella, mientras Yomi saca un abanico y se echa aire.

-¡Respiro¡Respiro¡Casi me da el infarto!

La séptima camioneta arriba al lugar. El participante no puede salir de ella... Yomi decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Primero se acerca a jalarlo, pero no consigue su cometido. Así que...

-¡Bumer¡Ven¡Ayúdanos con tu fuerza de hombre!

Bumer por primera vez aparece en pantalla. Un hombre bajito, con bigote y cabello chino (muy parecido a Mario Bros).

-¡No me des órdenes en cadena mundial¡Tonto¡Pedazo de...!

-¡Si no, jamás vamos a terminar¡Ándale!

Deciden sacarlo a través del quemacocos de la camioneta. Bumer desaparece de vista, lanzando un par de maldiciones.

-Perdón por la tardanza. ¡Contamos ahora con el bipolar por excelencia, a la planta humana, al Hannibal Lecter del mundo ninja... ZETSU!

**ZETSU**

**ALDEA DE LA HIERBA**

**ANILLO: KAI (CERDO, ASI DECÍA EN EL LAROUSSE)**

Zetsu está acompañado de Yomi y se dirigen a la zona de recepción.

-Zetsu, nos faltó sacar tu equipaje...

-Eso no es necesario...

-¿Porqué? Dinos.

-Porque aquí.- Zetsu se señaló a si mismo.- tengo todo lo que necesito... aire en mis pulmones, la naturaleza, mi capa de Akatsuki, mi anillo y la luz solar.

-Muy interesante

Los hippies le empiezan a echar porras a Zetsu, mientras Yomi le indica que entre a la casa.

Después, la camioneta número ocho se estaciona. La puerta se abre pero...

-¿La camioneta estaba vacía?... Pero... ¡Miren¡Papelitos!

Miles de papeles salen y poco a poco se materializan, para...

-¡Estamos ante la digna representante del girl power, a la maestra del origami, la creativa, la talentosa chica de cabellera azul... KONAN!

**KONAN**

**ALDEA DE LA LLUVIA**

**ANILLO: BYAKU/HAKU (BLANCO)**

Konan saluda a los fans. Los hombres ahora le chiflan, y muestran más entusiasmo que las mujeres.

-¡Hola! Yomi, tengo algo para ti..- Saca una figura, hecha de papel china color fucsia.- Espero que te guste. Lo estaba haciendo antes de llegar.

-¡Ay, cosa¡Gracias!.- Es un mini Yomi, con una pose demasiado "estética", similar a las estatuas griegas.- Dinos¿Porqué fuiste la única mujer en aceptar el reto?

-De hecho, soy la única mujer de Akatsuki... y por eso.- comienza a adquirir un tono heroíco.- Vengo en representación de todas las kunoichis de todas las aldeas del mundo... ¡Arriba las mujeres y el origami!

Ahora, las mujeres le echan porras y los hombres están cabizbajos.

-Muy bien ¡Te deseo suerte! Pasa a la casa.

Konan se despide, manda besos y accede a la casa. La penúltima camioneta aparca, se abre la puerta.

-¡Estamos apunto de terminar con las presentaciones¡Tenemos al hombre que emula a los peinados de los años ochenta, al aficionado al art attack, al creativo masculino del grupo, al escultor... DEIDARA!

**DEIDARA**

**ALDEA DE LA ROCA**

**ANILLO: SEI (AZUL-VERDE)**

Deidara llega con Yomi. Es recibido como toda estrella de rock.

-Parece que eres de los competidores más fuertes... Oye, sin ofender, pero tus manos son como mascotas... ¿Tienen nombre?

-No te preocupes, hum. Son Manolo y Manolín.

-¿Cuál es cuál?

-Ésta.- Deidara señaló a su mano derecha.- es Manolo y la otra, obvio, es Manolín, hum... Si no te importa, voy a entrar ya. Estoy impaciente, hum.

Deidara se despide y la última camioneta llega. Sale de ella una persona muy conocida.

-¡Nuestro último concursante¡El miembro más nuevo¡El optimista y fan de las máscaras y los carnavales, el misterioso, el buen chico... TOBI!

**TOBI**

**ALDEA DE LA HOJA**

**ANILLO: TAMA (ESFERA) NO SE SABE SI ES EL ORIGINAL O LA COPIA**

Tobi saluda a todos con alegría y se aproxima al conductor.

-Tobi, parece que estás muy entusiasmado con este reto.

-Lo estoy y vengo listo y preparado para pasármela bien.- Tobi sacó de una enorme maleta juegos de mesa, cochecitos, avioncitos, entre otras curiosidades.- ¿Ves? Hasta traigo mi balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha.

-¡Pero qué bonito!

-Para que veas que soy bien cuate, te regalo un cochecito Hot Wheels.- Tobi se lo dio a Yomi.- Bueno, me gustó esta pequeña plática. Pero, tengo que retirarme.- Esto último lo dijo con formalidad.

Tobi entra a la casa.

-Bueno, han entrado todos los participantes. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que... aquí, en Big Brother: Akatsuki, las reglas cambian.- Se escucha un TU-RUN como musiquita.- ¡Bumer¡Entra a la casa!

-¡Pero si yo no soy parte de esa organización rojinegra!

-¡No, querido¡Con la cámara, la transmisión!

-Sé más claro... Chin...

Se ve la sala, en donde están todos sentados (De momento no se sabe cómo se dieron la bienvenida ni de qué hablaron). De repente la voz grave de Big Brother se escucha en la sala:

-Atención, en este momento entrará el último habitante de la casa... No nos quedó de otra porque tenía tantas ganas de concursar y de ver a cierta persona... que no pudimos evitar sentir compasión. Diríjanse a la puerta del almacén y denle una merecida bienvenida.

Después de las palabras del Gran Hermano, todos se preguntan sobre la identidad de este participante.

-¿Quién podrá ser?.- preguntó Itachi

-No lo sé, Itachi pero... ¡Maldición¡Otra persona más qué mantener¡Y ya que estaba empezando a calcular todos los gastos!.- exclamó Kakuzu, molesto.

-¿Y cómo los calculas si todavía no hay presupuesto, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

-¡Basta! Sea quien sea, yo sigo siendo el líder.- dijo Pein

La puerta se abre. De ella, aparece una figura muy conocida:

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! En especial a ti... Itachi-san.

Itachi lo mira y lanza un gritito tan agudo que no sería creíble que él pudiera hacer semejante acción.

-¡TU!.- exclamaron el resto de los habitantes, menos Itachi, quien continuaba en un severo estado de shock.

En la pantalla aparece un último nombre.

**OROCHIMARU**

**ALDEA DEL SONIDO (ANTES HOJA)**

**ANILLO: SORA (CIELO)**

**

* * *

**

Para todos los que se preguntaban quién era el habitante ?????

**Naginy: Tenías razón. Orochimaru era el habitante sorpresa XD**

En los sigs. capítulos, ya se verá cómo es la vida dentro de la casa, y comenzarán los desafíos y la convivencia de cada uno de ellos. Hasta la próxima!


	3. CAMAS Y PRESUPUESTO

Nota de los autores¡Por fin! En este capítulo ya las personalidades de cada uno de los Akatsuki está más definida. A todos aquellos que leen la historia, Muchas Gracias!

Ahora, el término manigüis: se refiere más que nada a los amigos, los cuates (claro, dicho de una manera digamos más afemeinada). La onda yaoi no estará plasmada en el fic. La tendencia (sin que nunca llegue a darse) la tienen Orochimaru y Yomi.

Disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: "CAMAS Y PRESUPUESTO"

- Como que no están muy contentos de verme.- dijo Orochimaru

- No es eso Orochimaru, es que esto fue una sorpresita que no esperábamos.- dijo Konan, con un tono angelical

- ¡Oh, no¡Itachi!.- Exclamó Kisame, con preocupación.

Itachi cae al suelo, desmayado. Rápidamente, Kisame lo levanta y lo coloca en el sofá. En el proceso...

- ¡Kisame¡Cuidado con la espada!.- exclamó Sasori. Se había roto un florero.

- No ha pasado el primer día y ya estamos teniendo accidentes en la casa.- comentó Hidan

- Yo no pienso pagar por el florero.- dijo Kakuzu.

La pantalla que hay en la sala se enciende y se ve a Yomi, sentado frente a su escritorio. Llama a los ninjas y todos toman asiento.

- Hola, muchachos. Veo que están acoplándose ya al interior de su nueva casa. Y a su mega invitado especial.

- No nos queda de otra.- dijo Pein, con su tono cortante.

- Nunca nos dieron avisitos de que Orochimaru estaría también con nosotros. Con eso de que ya tiene tiempecito que no mantenemos convivencia con él...- agregó Konan

- Konan, hablas mucho en diminutivo, peque. Hace rato no hablaste así.- observó Yomi.

- Es que cuando estoy nerviosita, hablo bien

- Entonces¿Todo este tiempo que hemos estado en nuestra super misión has estado nerviosa?.- preguntó Zetsu, con mucho interés.

- Ponte tantito en mi lugar, soy la única mujer en una organización de hombrecillos... ¿Cómo te sentirías?

- No lo sé, yo soy hombre.- respondió el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Cierto, cierto.- añadió la parte "clara" de Zetsu.

- YO DUERMO EN ESTE CUARTO.- una voz se escuchó en una de las habitaciones

- ¡Tobi¿Qué haces allá, hum? Ven para acá, estamos al aire.- exclamó Deidara, molesto

Tobi sale de una de las habitaciones y se dirige a la sala. Se sienta con Kisame e Itachi, a quien con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Itachi? Parece semáforo descompuesto.- Los ojos de Itachi cambian constantemente de aspecto normal a Sharingan.- Normal, Sharingan... Sharingan a normal... qué divertido...

- Orochimaru, causaste un gran impacto en Itachi.- dijo Yomi, quien se quedó un momento callado para ver cómo convivían los participantes.

- Claro, soy yo. Recuerdo una vez cuando iba a una misión a la aldea de las flores, unos niños al verme se quedaron sin palabras...

- Eso fue porque estás bien feo, hum. Te falta un peinado como el mío.- interrumpió Deidara.

- Bueno, les voy a decir cómo se van a asignar sus camas.- dijo Yomi. Todos le ponen atención.

- Pero si yo ya escogí la mía.- dijo Tobi.- Mira, otra vez los ojos de Itachi están en Sharingan.

- Deja los ojos de Itachi en paz.- dijo Kisame.

- ¡Basta! Basta. Déjenme ya decirles de sus camas... En la casa hay 2 cuartos, con 3 camas individuales en cada uno, una tiene una hamaca y la otra dos hamacas, y una cama para dos personas...

- Esa cama de dos no me la permite Jashin Samma, así que no puedo dormir allí.- dijo Hidan.

- Guapo, espérate que no he terminado... de esa caja que está frente a ustedes, en la mesa, tomen un número. Del 1 al 6 son las normales, del 7 al 9 las hamacas y el 10 y el 11 la matrimonial. El que les toque será su cama.

- Como yo soy el líder, tomaré la caja y se las pasaré.- dijo Pein.

Pein toma la caja, saca un número y dice "1".

- Igual que siempre. Soy el primero en todo.

Le pasa la caja a Hidan. Rezando para que no le tocara la matrimonial, saca el número, se lee "7".

- Gracias, Jashin Samma. Me conformo con la hamaca.

Hidan le da la caja a Zetsu, pero niega con la cabeza y coloca su mano para alejarla de él.

- No necesito de una cama. Yo dormiré en el jardín.

- Pero tienes que elegir un número...- dijo Yomi, preocupado por la salud mental de Zetsu.

- Lo sacaré, pero no voy a dormir allí...

Zetsu saca el número "4".

- Eres un tonto. Cualquier persona desea una cama normal.- dijo Sasori

- Ten la caja, Sasori.

Sasori, confundido, saca un número, que dice "6".

- Ahora sí no me quejo.- Sasori se levantó y se llevó a Hiruko a su habitación.

- ¡La caja¡Sasori, no te lleves la caja!.- exclamó Kakuzu. Sasori regresa con la caja, se la da y se reincorpora a su labor. Kakuzu saca su número correspondiente: "8".

- Qué bien. Las mejores cosas de la vida... son las más simples.

- Qué hermosa frasecita.- dijo Konan.

- Es tu turno, Konan.

Kakuzu le da la caja. Ella cierra los ojos y obtiene el número "3".

- Ya tengo mi camita.

Konan le pasa la caja a Orochimaru. De allí saca el suyo: el ansiado número "10".

- Esto se está poniendo interesante.- dijo Orochimaru, lanzando una mirada "especial" a Itachi, a quien le pasa la caja.

- Itachi, ruega que no te toque con Orochimaru.- dijo Kisame, en un tono tan preocupado que en la vida real daría risa.

Tobi, quien no paró de mirar en todo el sorteo los ojos de Itachi, nota un cambio importante en ellos...

- ¡Miren! Los ojos de Itachi se transformaron a Mangekyou Sharingan...

- ¡No! Tobi, no lo mires.- exclamaron todos al unísono. No le había pasado nada, porque...

- A ver, Itachi... yo agarro tu mano, la pongo en la caja y tú sacas el número.- dijo Kisame, en tono paternal.

Itachi no dice nada. Sólo saca la ficha del número "2".

- Es el 2. ¡Itachi, lo lograste!.- En lo que Kisame terminó de hablar, los ojos de Itachi regresaron al Sharingan común.

- De la que te salvaste, hum.- dijo Deidara. Kisame le pasa la caja.- Quiero una donde pueda realizar mi arte con tranquilidad. Manolo, termina con esto.- Su mano derecha asintió y sacó el número "5".

- Bien hecho, Manolo... Cómete la ficha, hum.- De manera escandalosa, Manolo devoró su snack.

Sasori regresa a la sala. Yomi continúa en la pantalla.

- ¡Qué emoción!. Falta ver quién dormirá con Orochimaru.

- ¿En serio¿Ya van a acabar?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si, faltan dos: Tobi y Kisame.- dijo Pein

- Primero Tobi... Yo esperaré al final.- dijo Kisame, de manera muy dramática.

- Bueno, como quieras.- respondió Tobi.

Deidara le da la caja a Tobi. En vez de sacar pronto la ficha, se la pasa revolviéndola una y otra vez, hasta que...

- ¡Ya sácala¿Qué no ves que no tenemos toda la noche?.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Ya voy, perdón...

Todos están expectantes y viendo a Tobi con mucho detenimiento. Saca la ficha "9".

- ¡Qué bien¡Es la que escogí desde el principio!.- Tobi saca la última ficha.- Dice "11".- Se la da a Kisame.

- Eso quiere decir que..- dijo Hidan

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Kisame, como si se tratara de una película.

Itachi sale de su "trance".

- Kisame, te oyes ridículo.- dijo Itachi.

- Por fin, ya sabemos dónde va a dormir cada quién y con quién. Ahora, por último, les voy a hablar del presupuesto.- dijo Yomi, divertido por lo que acababa de suceder.

La sonrisa de Kakuzu se esboza y brilla al máximo.

- Hay un sobre en la mesa. Tómenlo, por fas.

Antes de que Pein se levantara para agarrarlo, Kakuzu lo hace y tiene bajo su poder el sobre.

- Ábranlo

Kakuzu sigue la indicación de Yomi, al ver la cantidad especificada no hace más que...

- ¡QUE¡Pero es muy poco dinero!

- ¿Pues cuánto pensabas tener?

Kakuzu toma aire.

- Yo pensaba que la cantidad sería muy grande para dividirla primero en dos partes. Yo me quedo con el 50 por ciento y el otro 50 lo divido entre nueve...

- Falto yo.- interrumpió Orochimaru, con tristeza. Su ilusión de dormir con alguien en especial se había desbaratado en un instante.

- Bueno, diez.

- Qué codo eres. Tienes que dividir todo entre once.- exclamó Hidan

- No se preocupen. Saldrá el gastito.- añadió Konan

- Serán sólo los gastos necesarios.- señaló Kakuzu.

- ¡Pero necesito mi maquillaje y todo lo que una mujercita como yo requiere!

- ¡Yo mi gel y spray para el cabello!.- exclamó Deidara

- ¡Yo también mi gel, mi spray, mi agua bendita y mis hierbas para los rituales!.- dijo Hidan, aterrado ante la idea de no poder realizar los rituales a Jashin-Samma.

- ¡Mis piercings son importantes¡Sin ellos, me siento solo en el mundo!.- dijo Pein

- ¡Mi aceite para anti-rechineo. El que traigo no me alcanza para 90 días!.- exclamó Sasori

- ¡Las cobijas para que no pase frío por las noches!.- dijo Kisame

- ¡Mi plancha y mi cera para el cabello!.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¡Las gotas que necesito para los ojos!.- añadió Itachi

- ¡Mi abono¡Mi repelente anti-insectos!.- exclamó Zetsu.

- ¡Las baterías para mis coches de control remoto¡Y mis dulces!.- dijo Tobi, asustado por la posible "despedida" de su diversión.

- ¡El esmalte de uñas!.- gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo

Por cada requerimiento de los miembros de esta peculiar organización, Kakuzu hace muecas de dolor cómicas y notorias para la audiencia.

- Me olvidaba del esmalte. ¡Está bien¡Está bien!.- dijo Kakuzu, con lágrimas en los ojos.- El presupuesto lo dividiré en once partes iguales.

- Bueno. Por fin arreglamos ya esto. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos hasta la primera nominación y recuerden¡Shopping, party y manicure¡Adiosito!.- Yomi hace su gesto de despedida, tipo Walter Mercado. En la pantalla se ve el ojo de Big Brother.

Sasori mira la pantalla, como si estuviera perdido.

- ¿Qué es shopping?.- preguntó, con hilo de voz.

El resto de los habitantes lo miran con cara de pocos amigos.

- Soy el líder y yo te voy a explicar qué es.- Pein se aclaró la garganta.- "Shopping" proviene del verbo en inglés "Shop" que quiere decir comprar, combinando el gerundio con las letras I, N y G, tenemos...

- ¿Qué es gerundio?.- Interrumpió Sasori más confundido que nunca.

- Pein, le estás haciendo más nuditos en la cabeza.- dijo Konan, harta de la confusión de Sasori. Se acercó a ambos.- En pocas palabritas, es la acción de ir de compras.

Sasori mira a Konan como si se tratara de su salvadora.

- Ah, ya entendí.- dijo Sasori, aliviado

- Yo podía haber dicho eso.- dijo Pein

- Pero no lo hiciste.- dijo Konan

- Si

- No

- Si

- No

- SIIIIIII

- NOOOO

- QUE SIIIIII

- QUE NOOOO

- TODOS AFUERA. TENGO QUE PURIFICAR ESTA CASA.- interrumpió Hidan

- ¿QUÉ¿A ESTA HORA?.- exclamó Kakuzu

- Si no lo hago, Jashin Samma acabará con nuestras vidas.

- ¡No puede ser¡Y todavía tenemos que terminar con nuestra super misión saliendo de esta casa!.- dijo Zetsu

Todos salen al jardín, con su equipaje.

- ¡Espera¡Falta Hiruko!.- exclamó Sasori, angustiado

- Demasiado tarde. Voy a empezar con la purificación.- dijo Hidan

- ¡No¡Por favor!

- No te preocupes, yo te presto mi bolsa de dormir.- dijo Tobi y le da su sleeping a Sasori

- Pero... ¿Y tú?

- Que no te preocupes. Yo dormiré entre las plantas. Como Zetsu-san.

- Todo esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, mientras se acostaba en su bolsa.

Mientras Hidan realizaba su ritual, todos se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido el fin del primer día de estos habitantes de la casa. El siguiente hablará un poco más de los quehaceres, de la primera prueba y la aparición de la mascota. 

Dejen sus sugerencias para este reality y hasta la próxima


	4. LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS

Nota de los autores: Hola de nuevo!

De nueva cuenta, gracias por estar al pendiente del fic, de sus reviews y de agregarlo a sus listas.

Habrá más participación en general de los integrantes de esta organización. Hay más interacción.

Bueno, aquí va. Disfrútenlo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3.- LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS 

Han pasado 4 días desde que nuestros inquilinos ingresaron a este reality show.

Kakuzu se encarga del presupuesto, poniendo siempre "peros" ante cualquiera que decía la palabra dinero, Zetsu vigila el exterior, Deidara y Sasori hacen decoraciones "artísticas", Tobi desordena todo, Itachi lava los trastes y evita a Orochimaru, Kisame rompe todo por traer su Samehada...

-¡Deja esa estúpida espada en paz, parece tu novia!.- gritó en dos ocasiones Zetsu, siendo dominado por su lado oscuro.

Orochimaru limpia los ventanales, Hidan hará misas cada tercer día y se encarga de que el gimnasio esté en orden, Konan realiza la limpieza de la casa y Pein se dedica a cocinar ya que él era el líder (Su primera vez resultó un desastre y provocó diarreas y dolores estomacales en los demás).

La casa tiene una cocina, un comedor, una sala, el almacén, el confesionario, el baño, el patio, una alberca de 10 metros, un gimnasio y dos cuartos misteriosos que en realidad no sabían de qué se trataban. Big Brother les había prohibido acercarse a ellos y si lo hacían, quedaban automáticamente nominados. Las dos habitaciones son: La primera, mejor conocida como "La habitación que te pone los pelos de punta", se integra por Pein, Konan, Itachi, Hidan y Kakuzu. El Jashinista y el administrador se quejaban constantemente del miedo que les provocaba dormir con dos personas cuyos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Es que en serio, me asustan los ojos de Pein y de Itachi, parecen monstruos malignos de otro mundo.- había dicho Hidan a Sasori.

-Pero tú cambias tu apariencia cuando haces tus rituales. Te pareces a la Santa Muerte... ¿Seguro que no tomas nada para eso?

-Mi transformación es por necesidad, no por capricho... ¡Hey, no hagas preguntas tontas! Jashin-Samma me dio ese don, es natural, no artificial...

Y la segunda por Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame y Orochimaru. Era "El cuarto de los fenómenos". En las tardes se escuchaban estallidos provenientes de ella.

-Tus jutsus son terribles.- dijo Tobi a Deidara en una ocasión...

Recibió como respuesta una explosión, provocando que éste saliera corriendo de la habitación, con todo y su balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha.

Zetsu duerme en el jardín, echando siempre sus raíces.

La madrugada del cuarto día, mientras sus compañeros duermen, Kisame padece de insomnio. Su compañero de cama, Orochimaru, llama y llama con insistencia a dos personas en sus sueños:

-Mmmmmm... mmmmmm... no sé por cuál... los dos están tan...

Orochimaru se mueve de manera melosa. Kisame, preocupado por su seguridad, su dignidad y su integridad física, había puesto su espada entre él y el ninja aficionado a las serpientes. Pero la pierna de Orochimaru se coloca encima de Samehada, y su pie alcanza a rozar la pierna de Kisame, quien siente aberración por estar en una situación incómoda. Mira lo que sucede y lo siente. Se le veían gotitas en su cabeza, tiembla, se lleva su mano a la boca y comienza a morderse de nerviosismo las uñas...

-Sasuke- kun... Itachi- san... Sasuke- kun... Itachi-san...- dijo en voz baja Orochimaru, en tono muy cariñoso.

-Oh no..Ay mamita... Ay virgencita de los siete mares- Susurró Kisame, lleno de miedo y angustia.

Kisame, poco a poco, acerca sus manos a la pierna Orochimaru. La alza con mucho cuidado, la pone sobre Samehada y se levanta en cámara lenta de la cama. Sale de puntillas de la habitación y va hacia el baño. Nota que hay una cámara, Se acerca a ella, con la intención de hablar con ella. Un acercamiento a su cara, donde se le ven las fosas nasales, sus ojos con lágrimas y su piel mucho más pálida que de costumbre (igual a esa famosa escena de la Bruja de Blair).

-No puedo dormir... Desde hace ya un rato que Orochimaru habla y habla de Itachi y de ese tal... Assssske...- esto último lo pronunció de manera muy rápida.- Es un encimoso... Qué hago... Cree que soy uno de ellos... Tengo... tengo mucho miedo...- dijo Kisame de manera dramática, y comenzó a lloriquear bajamente.- Tengo que hacer algo... Y me siento indefenso sin mi espada...

Kisame se aleja de la cámara

-Maldito Tobi, por su culpa estoy en este problema...

Kisame mira la puerta del jardín. Se le ocurre una idea... Se acerca de nuevo a la cámara, sin ser una toma muy cercana.

-Oye Big Brother... ¿No podría dormir en la cama abandonada de Zetsu?.- dijo Kisame, ilusionado

Se escucha el cantar de los grillos. Big Brother no responde después de unos minutos.

-Contéstame...

Siguen los grillos cantando. Kisame comienza a desesperarse.

-Big, te lo pido, por favor... -imploró Kisame, y se hincó, juntando sus manos.- Te lo suplico, déjame la cama de Zetsu para ya no tener que sufrir por Orochimaru... Ándale, por favor... Di que si... Contéstame... mándame un mensaje, una señal, o ya tan siquiera haz un ruido.

-Kisame, las reglas son las reglas. No te puedo dar esa cama.- respondió de imprevisto Big Brother, con su voz grave y serena.

-¿Porqué?

-En el sorteo tú fuiste el ganador de la cama matrimonial. Y así será hasta el fin de la emisión.

-Noooooo, no me hagas esto más difícil...

-Lo siento mucho, Kisame

-YA CÁLLATE BIG, QUE NO NOS DEJAS DORMIR.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

-Buenas noches, Kisame.

-QUE LA CHIN... CÁLLATE... VETE...

En eso, se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kisame y Deidara sale bostezando, Los gritos de Zetsu y la voz de Big Brother lo habían despertado:

-Gracias a esos gritos, voy a tener más tiempo para peinarme. Kisame ¿Qué hacías, hum?

-Le pedí un favor a Big Brother, pero... ¡NO QUISO HACERME CASO!. ESTOY CONDENADO, MALDITO, DESTINADO A UNA VIDA DE SUFRIMIENTO- Dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Lo dices por tu compañero de cama? No todo es malo, por lo menos le salvaste la vida a Itachi, hum. Preocúpate cuando Orochimaru tenga mascotas como Manolo y Manolín, porque si no...

-¡NO LO DIGAS, ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN!

-Bueno, ahora si voy a peinarme, Oye, si puedes, haz esto diario, hum. Así me podré despertar a tiempo.

Kisame lanza un gruñido y se va a la habitación. A lo lejos se escucha a Deidara tarareando una canción.

Pasan unas horas y todos ya se encontraban despiertos. Deidara seguía en el baño, haciendo los toques finales de su peinado. No se había dado cuenta que Hidan acababa de terminar de vestirse y se admiraba en el espejo:

-¡OHHH, ME VEO TAN MASCULINO!.- Exclamó Deidara al terminar su obra de arte personal.

-¡OHHH, ME SIENTO TAN PODEROSO!.- Prorrumpió Hidan justo después que su compañero

-No me copies, hum.- Respondió Deidara un tanto ofendido.- El arte no puede imitarse...

-¿Me pueden dar permiso para poder ponerme mis piercings?.- preguntó una voz grave y cortante.

Los dos se sobresaltan y ven a Pein detrás, con hoyos en la cara.

-Ah... Pein... Qué sorpresa.- dijo Deidara, tratando de ser amable.- ¿Pasaste buena noche, hum?

-Ahora mismo.- respondió el líder, sin escucharlo.

-Bueno, bueno.- Manolo y Manolín cierran sus bocas y tiemblan por la impresión

Deidara y Hidan se alejan, caminando a prisa. El primero a la cocina, y el segundo al jardín.

Zetsu abre los ojos y se percata que Hidan estaba alistándose con Kisame para comenzar una rutina de ejercicio, además de traer sólo pants y podía apreciarse su fisonomía. Sasori y Konan pasan por la puerta del jardín. Salen, se acercan a Zetsu y los tres contemplan a sus dos compañeros realizando piruetas, ataques y esquivándose entre sí con ritmo de música brasileña. Todos lo habían notado, pero apenas comenzaron a mencionarlo.

-A esos dos se les da muy bien la capoeira.- comentó Zetsu

Sasori lo observa con confusión.

-¿Qué es capoeira?.- preguntó

Konan, quien en los días anteriores le había explicado términos de otras palabras, decidió tomarse un descanso.

-Bueno, ahorita regreso. Voy por mi desayunito.

Se dirigió al comedor. Zetsu tenía buen humor, después de adjudicarse la "proeza" de callar a Big Brother.

-Capoeira es un baile que tiene alegría, ritual, tradición y camaradería y también se dice que "es el arte de luchar mostrando los dientes".

-Ah. Entiendo

-Deberías practicarlo para así tener más bases para tener éxito en nuestra super misión.

-Buena idea. Así no me oxidaría tanto.

Más horas habían transcurrido. A la hora de la comida, en el comedor, en lo que Pein terminaba de cocinar, Itachi coloca los platos en la mesa.

-Itachi¿Porqué ahora hay nada más 6 platos?.- preguntó Kisame descaradamente

Itachi no responde. Termina de colocarlos y regresa a la cocina y disimuladamente esconde una bolsa negra, que al momento de moverla se escuchan pedazos de porcelana.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos de compartir los platitos que quedan... ¡Pein!... Ya sírvenos, de favorcito.- dijo Konan.

Pein coloca la cacerola al centro de la mesa y comienza a servir. Itachi regresa con los vasos...

-¿6 vasos¿Qué pasó con los demás?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con sospecha.

Itachi continúa con lo suyo. Va de nuevo a la cocina y con mucha "discreción" mueve otra bolsa negra, y suena como si tuviera pedazos de vidrio dentro.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!.- exclamó Orochimaru al ver su plato de comida.- Este guisado me recuerda a uno que vi en una misión en la aldea secreta de las legumbres. Unos niños habían cocinado algo que se llamaba, según ellos, tarta de lodo...

-La diferencia es que... ésta se llama estofado...- informó Pein

Alguien se levanta precipitadamente al baño. Hidan, quien había estado hambriento por la sesión de capoeira, ya se había devorado su comida.

-Qué comida tan terrible.- dijo Tobi, con brutal sinceridad.

-Ya terminé, voy a sacar la basura, hum.- informó Deidara

Itachi hace una pequeña exclamación y camina hacia las bolsas, pero Deidara se le adelanta.

-Están bien pesadas... No tenemos una semana aquí y se siente como si hubieran pasado dos...

En la entrada al jardín, las bolsas se rompen... Salen desparramados los pedazos de los platos y los vasos. Todos están en shock...

-QUE... Itachi... ¡Dijiste que habías trabajado en tu adolescencia de limpia platos en Ichiraku!- exclamó Kakuzu, preocupado por el gasto de los daños.

-Perdí experiencia, pero YO NO ROMPÍ LOS PLATOS... FUE...

-Atención... Todos vayan al jardín..- interrumpió Big Brother.- Itachi, recoge todo ese desastre.

En lo que Deidara suelta las bolsas e Itachi comienza a barrer todo el escombro, el resto se dirige al lugar que les había indicado Big Brother. Uno de los cuartos que estaban ocultos, había sido destapado. Se trataba de...

-OH, es un granero.- dijo Sasori

-¿Y qué es esa cosita que está allí?.- preguntó Konan.

-¿Qué cosita?

-Esa que tiene manchitas negras...

-Ah, es una vaca...- respondió Sasori con toda normalidad hasta que percibe algo extraño...- ¿Nunca habías visto una?

-No... ¡Compréndeme!... En comparación con Pein, en mi infancia nunca había salido de mi aldeita por la guerrilla...

-Siempre te encerrabas a hacer manualidades con el papel ese... Y cuando te decíamos que te vinieras con nosotros, respondías... No...- dijo Pein

Hidan, Itachi y Deidara llegan también.

-¿A poco eso es un regalo de Jashin- Samma?.- preguntó Hidan.- Por eso se llamará "Jashin Primero"

-¿Y si la nombramos "Itachina"?.- sugirió Orochimaru.

-Ni se te ocurra, porque si la llamas así, activaré el Mangekyou Sharingan y te haré la vida de cuadritos durante 72 horas.- amenazó Itachi.- Yo digo que se llame "Shisui"

-No, suena muy Uchiha.- señaló Kisame.- Llamémosla "Neptuno"...

-Kisame, no es una vaca galáctica.- dijo Sasori.- Mejor bauticémosla "Akasuna no Vaca"

-No, prefiero que se llame "Capital", para que nos traiga mucha fortuna.- dijo Kakuzu.

-Pero qué nombre tan feito... mejor "Mari Florecita del campo verde".- dijo Konan.

-Eso parece de telenovela, Konan.- manifestó Zetsu.- Mejor que se llame "Cliptemnestra".- dijo, con mucho orgullo.

-La vaca será una verdadera leyenda, por eso se llamará "Hendrix", hum.- dijo Deidara. Manolo y Manolín hacen ruidos de aprobación.

-Ese animal tiene que llamarse "Pesadilla" porque yo soy el líder.

Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral debido a la "carga emocional" que llevaba el nombre, pero Tobi se acerca a la vaca y le da un abrazo fraternal.

-Se va a llamar ¡Jin-Woo!.- dijo, inocentemente, como si se tratara de un niño.

-Qué nombre tan deficiente... HUM.- respondió Deidara

-No lo es, es lindo.

-Aun así es deficiente.

-¡Quiero que se llame así!

-¡Pero es el nombre más estúpido que he oído en mi vida, hum!

-¡Ah, ya! De acuerdo. Se llamará Jin-Wang...- dijo Pein, harto de la discusión.

-¡Jin- Woo!.- corrigió Tobi, contento por la elección del nombre.

-Bueno, eso.

Todos los compañeros de la organización entran a la casa. Hidan y Sasori, sin que Pein pudiera darse cuenta, le dan a la vaca el estofado de lodo.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por el momento. No dejen de enviarnos sus comentarios, reviews, sugerencias y demás. El prox capítulo será muy interesante porque habrá más actividad dentro de la casa... El esperado inicio de la "Primera Prueba". 

Cuídense mucho! Hasta la próxima.


	5. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA PARTE 1

Nota de los autores: Han de decir que damos muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la aceptación que ha ido teniendo la historia... repetimos... Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguirnos desde el inicio o por ir descubriéndola conforme ha avanzado el fic!.

Este capítulo va más enfocado a cómo trabajan en equipo los Akatuski, sin estar ocupados en su super misión que realizan fuera de la casa.

Disfrútenlo mucho!

* * *

Capítulo 4.- La Primera prueba (Parte 1)

Era una mañana fresca y tranquila. Los pajarillos anunciaban el comienzo de un nuevo día. La tranquilidad que se percibía dentro de la casa Big Brother fue destruida justo cuando...

- TOBI NOOOOOO.- gritó Kisame.

CRAAAAAAAASH

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó por todo el lugar. Deidara sale inmediatamente al jardín, sumamente molesto:

-¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO HUM? OCASIONASTE UN DESASTRE, UN COMPLETO DESORDEN, ESTO ES...

De repente la vista de Deidara se queda en blanco:

- Arte...- Susurró Deidara como si hubiera sido testigo de un milagro.

Tobi había roto un ventanal al tirar con su balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha. Algunos de los miembros de Akatsuki salen al jardín, después de ser despertados por el escándalo, excepto Kisame, quien estaba en el granero, ordeñando la vaca.

- ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO?... OTRO ACCIDENTE. Primero Kisame con el florero y todo lo que tira con esa espada, luego Itachi con la vajilla y ahora TU... ¿QUIEREN QUE ME DÉ UN INFARTO MÚLTIPLE?.. Esto costará mucho dinero...- exclamó Kakuzu, molesto y angustiado.

- Aun así es arte, hum... Es tan único, tan artístico, tan...

- ¿Destruido o tan sexy como yo?.- preguntó Hidan

- No es sexy... es catastrófico y caro.- respondió Kakuzu

- Tobi. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando Jim Will...- dijo Kisame

- ¡Es Jin- Woo!

- ¡Lo que sea!... ¿Qué creías que haría la vaca cuando viera que jugabas con un balón¿Qué se echaría una cascarita contigo?

- ¿Qué es cascarita?.- preguntó Sasori. Había escuchado con atención la discusión.

- ¿Qué no hay día que no sepas lo que quiere decir una palabra¡Habló de un partido de futbol!.- respondió Tobi, un poco alterado por la discusión

Todos miran a Tobi, asombrados, ya que nunca se enojaba...

- ¿Te sientes bien, Tobi?.- le preguntó Itachi, quien de la nada había salido a ver qué ocurría

- ¿¡Y tú a qué hora llegaste!?

- Hasta te cambió la voz. Se oye más hombre.- dijo Sasori

- Atención, todos pasen a la sala. Itachi, recoge todo el vidrio.- anunció Big Brother.

- ¿QUÉ¡Pero, yo porqué¡Yo no fui!

- Tú empezaste a provocar todos los incidentes de la casa. Hasta cambiamos la vajilla por una de plástico para evitar más problemas.

- ¡Ese no fui yo! Fue Sa...

- CÁLLENSE... ENTREN A LA CASA...- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Todos (menos Itachi) están reunidos en la sala. Pein, Konan y Orochimaru se enteraron de lo sucedido con Tobi. Miran un sobre sobre la mesa. Pein se disponía a tomarlo, pero Orochimaru reacciona primero. Lo abre, y comienza a leer:

- Primera prueba de Big Brother. Titulo: Prueba de la pithhhina Objetivo: Demothhhtrar la obtención de taparrothcathhh thhhumergidathhh en un thhhiempo limite, con el propóthhhito de acumular el mayor número de taparrothcathhh y athhhi thhhuperar ethhhta etapa con un prethhhupuethhhto mathhhh thhhatithhhfactorio.- dijo Orochimaru, con acento de serpiente.

Los ninjas se ven unos a otros, confundidos por la ilustre lectura de Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué dijo?.- preguntó Konan

- Yo le entendí: Primera prueba de Big Brother. Título: Prueba de la pepsina. Objetivo: Demos tal obtención de tapar roscas suburbanas en un termo límite con Propelcito, de acumular con el mayor número de tapar roscas y a ti tú pedir azafata con un prestamista más saxofonista.- tradujo Sasori.

- Cada vez entiendo un poquito menos...

- Es que no se acuerda ya... Como es senil.- comentó Zetsu

- ¡Sannin!

- No vas a leer la biblia de Jashin- Samma en la misa de mañana, Orochimaru.- sentenció Hidan

- Así es mi acento cuando leo.

- Suficiente. Como yo soy el líder, mejor daré la lectura...

Pein le arrebata el sobre a Orochimaru.

- Lo que quiso decir fue: Primera prueba de Big Brother. Título: Prueba de la piscina. Objetivo: Demostrar la obtención de taparroscas sumergidas en un tiempo límite, con el propósito de acumular el mayor número de taparroscas y así superar esta etapa con un presupuesto más satisfactorio.

Un par de horas después todos estaban ya en la piscina preparados con sus respectivos trajes de baño. Itachi estaba enterado de la prueba. Kisame lo mantuvo al tanto de ésta y de la desastrosa lectura de Orochimaru.

- Ah. Miren. Es la primera vez que nos vemos sin traer nuestras capas.- dijo Kakuzu.- Orochimaru, estás muy blanco ¿Te bañas en leche de cabra?

- Mi piel es natural. Te ves muy bien, Itachi-san.

- Itachi se aleja y se coloca detrás de Kakuzu.

- ¿Pero qué es eso?.- preguntó Kisame.

Todos lo miran señalando al pecho de Deidara.

- ¿Qué no los había presentado, hum? Es Manolete. Manolete, ellos son todos.

- Esto no me va a servir de nada.- dijo Konan, mirando su bikini.- Hidan, ese trajecito te favorece.

- ¿Te lo vas a quitar aquí?.- preguntó Hidan.- Dijiste que no te sirve...

- Es momento de iniciar con la prueba. Dejen de perder el tiempo.- dijo Pein de manera cortante.

Konan entra a la casa para cambiarse.

- Esto es como si fuera nuestra mini super misión.- dijo Zetsu.- Hay que conseguir las taparroscas rojas. Las verdes las dejamos en el fondo y no hay que hacer ningún jutsu.

- Todo en 2 minutos.- indicó Itachi.

- Fácil, hum.- finalizó Deidara.

- Pongan atención... la prueba iniciará... ahora...- dijo Big Brother.

- Zetsuuuuuu. No te distraigas. Prepárate.- Exclamó Orochimaru

Suena el timbre que indica el inicio de la prueba. Zetsu se echa un clavado dentro de la alberca.

- ¡Cuidado! Le va a hacer daño tanta agua.- dijo Tobi. El enojo de la mañana se le había quitado.

Zetsu realiza su turno de manera casi normal, sin contar el detalle de que...

- Ay, perdón., Se me atoraron taparroscas en los pies.

Se las desatora y las regresa, todas en su cubierta diciendo la marca "Konoha Cola".

El siguiente en actuar es Orochimaru.

- Por favor, no utilices la lengua, hum. Se ve horrible.- dijo Deidara

Orochimaru saca su lengua. Se mete a la alberca. Termina su parte de la prueba. Pein es el siguiente, quien al momento de finalizar su tarea y salir del agua...

- Ay, se le pusieron mucho más rojos sus ojos. Te hizo daño el cloro.- observó Tobi

- No digas tonterías.- Pein se talla los ojos, debido al ardor que le provocan por el cloro.- Kisame, sigues tú.

- Yupi. Cómo me gusta el agua.

Kisame brinca muy alto y hace un giro triple invertido, al caer al agua provoca un gran salpicón hacia sus demás compañeros ( Tobi saca un letrero con un 10 de calificación escrito en el). Concluye su participación en la prueba.

Konan regresa al jardín. Ahora muestra un traje totalmente distinto al bikini.

- ¿Pero qué es eso?.- preguntó Itachi.- Parece traje de buzo

- De marciano.- añadió Tobi

- Eres la más tapada de todos nosotros. Hasta llevas gorra.- comentó Kakuzu

- Te quedaba mucho mejor el bikini.- observó Hidan

- Éste va a ayudarme a no salir tan afectadita con mi cuerpecito de papel¡Compréndeme por favor!

- Aun así... el bikini está mejor...

- Vamos, sigamos con la prueba.- dijo Pein, con su estilo de hablar grave y cortante.

Konan se echa un clavado y teniendo hasta el más mínimo cuidado de no tener vista la piel, realiza su trabajo de la prueba. Después de concluir, comienza a quitarse el traje, hasta que...

- ¿Porqué te dejaste puesto el bikini y te pusiste encima el traje?.- preguntó Sasori

- Es lo más incómodo que he visto. Ni siquiera en la playa de mi pueblo lo hacen los que están de vacaciones.- añadió Kisame

- Y además te metiste dentro para cambiarte, Pensamos que ibas a desnu...- dijo Zetsu

- ¡AY¡Compréndeme¡Compréndeme! Soy la única mujercilla de aquí. Tengo que tener cuidaditos con mi imagencita... y mi papelito... no se me vaya a deshacer en pedacitos...- Konan mira a Hidan, pervertidamente.- ¿Porqué no continúas con la pruebita?

- Dejen de discutir. Hay que terminar.- interrumpió Pein nuevamente y de manera abrupta.

- Allá voy. Me encomiendo a Jashin-Samma para que todo salga bien.

Hidan hace gala de su anatomía muscular, se pone de rodillas y se pone a rezar.

- ¿¡¡¡Quieres apurarte!!!? No es momento de encomendarte a tu Jashin.- Gritó Kakuzu

Hidan termina pasado medio minuto de su parte y salta al agua. Poco después finaliza y sale de la alberca.

- Tobi¿No piensas quitarte esa ridícula máscara? No vas a poder ver nada.- dijo Kakuzu

- No. Puedo ver con mi ojo.

Tobi se lanza a la piscina y termina con su parte de la prueba. Sigue el turno de Kakuzu.

- No se vaya a sofocar con tanto esfuerzo, con lo viejo que esta...- Dijo Hidan en respuesta a lo que había dicho Kakuzu previamente.

- ¡Cállate! Tengo mas vidas que un gato, y tu Jashin no te da eso.

- Pero yo soy inmortal y tú no...

Kakuzu refunfuña mientras se tira al agua, recoge sus taparroscas y sale. Es el turno de Itachi

- Es mi turno.- Se dice a sí mismo

- Ya lo sabemos Itachi-san, mucha suerte.- Dijo Orochimaru guiñándole el ojo

Itachi sufre un ligero escalofrío y se lanza al agua. Después de dar fin a su participación, sale de la piscina.

- ¡Oh no¡No puedo estar en el agua! Podría rechinar. Konan, préstame tu traje.- exclamó Sasori

- No, no, no, no..- dice Konan, moviendo su dedo índice en gesto de negación.- lo que es de una damita, es de una damita.

- ¡Es prestado! No pienso quedármelo ni nada... Por favor...

- Además, como eres un poco más altito que yo, podrías arruinar mi trajecillo y dejarme sin defensas alguna...

- Ah ya, hum.- dijo Deidara, empujando a su compañero hacia la alberca, siendo auxiliado por Tobi

- AAAAAA, TOBI, DEIDARA, ESPEREN...

Sasori, sin opción para defenderse, es lanzado a la alberca. Preocupado, realiza su parte de la prueba. Regresa al pasto del jardín.

- Son unos abusivos. Por su culpa, tendré que exprimir todo el agua.- dijo, entre sollozos.

Mientras Sasori se arregla a sí mismo, haciendo retorceduras en brazos y piernas, Deidara es el último integrante es entrar a la alberca. Todo marchaba muy bien hasta que de pronto:

- Oh no...- Deidara se tocó el cabello.- MI ARTE, MI OBRA ESTÁ ARRUINADA

Deidara nota también que su ojo mecánico empieza a tener problemas.

- ¿Hum?.- Deidara se da un golpeteo en su ojo- Maldición.- Deidara mira hacia el fondo de la alberca.- NOOOO... Estoy confundido, hum... FUNCIONA, FUNCIONA.

Del ojo mecánico de Deidara sale una chispa y después humo.

- NOOOOOO

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunta Kakuzu

- ¡Mi ojo se murió, hum!... NO SÉ CUÁL COLOR DE TAPARROSCA ES EL REAL

- Eso quiere decir que...

- SI, SOY DALTÓNICO DE UN OJO. HUM. Estoy confundido, no sé qué hacer. Cuáles taparroscas tomar

- ¿Porqué no pusiste eso en tu reporte médico de reclutamiento Akatsuki?.- preguntó Pein

- ¡Se me olvidó, hum! Ya me cansé. No puedo. Lo he intentado ya tantas veces...

Kakuzu se acerca a la alberca, pone una mano en el hombro de Deidara(con mucho cuidado de que Manolete no le lance una mordida). Adquiere un tono filosófico, de superación personal.

- No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, sino que lo logres.- dijo,

En el rostro de Deidara se le dibuja una sonrisa iluminada a su máximo esplendor.

- Si... Tienes, razón, hum.

Se escucha el timbre, que da por concluido el tiempo de Deidara.

- QUE... NOOOOOOO... HUUUM... NO PUEDE SER... HE PERDIDO... FRACASADO... MI PEINADO... ES EL FIN...- El cabello de Deidara está todo hacia abajo, sin rastro alguno de su copete y su coleta. Hace un movimiento brusco con su hombro, provocando:

- NO, NO ME TIRES, CUIDADO...

Kakuzu es arrojado al agua, quien ya se había cambiado de ropa por el frío que le provocaba estar en traje de baño.

- ERES UN TONTO, DEIDARA... Ahora tendré que volver a lavar mis pants.- dijo Kakuzu, en sollozos.

- Atención... La primera prueba ha sido superado satisfactoriamente por casi todos los habitantes.- Dijo Big Brother

Se escuchan aplausos y rechiflos de contento de los miembros de la Organización.

- Deidara... como fuiste el único que no superó con éxito la prueba, tendrás que ser el réferi de la segunda a ser realizada

- ¡Qué!... No quiero, hum... Tengo que arreglar mi ojo... Y mi cabello... Y mis artes...

- El Staff y yo donaremos para darte un nuevo aparato ocular. Felicidades a los ganadores.

Todos entran a la casa. Deidara y Kakuzu se dirigen al baño para cambiarse y bañarse con agua fría, porque el agua caliente se la habían terminado los demás. El resto de los habitantes se enteran sobre la segunda parte de la primera prueba.

- ¿Un mini torneo de peleas?.- Preguntó Zetsu

- ¿El ganador se lleva un premio? Preguntó Pein

- El premio se encuentra en la segunda habitación, que continúa tapada. Mañana sabrán de qué se trata.

Los compañeros muestran curiosidad y expectación ante la prueba y el premio.

* * *

Este ha sido la primera parte de la prueba acuática. Esperemos que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo contará con mucha más acción y a Deidara como el réferi. Habrá que ver cómo va a ser su desempeño. 

Dentro de poquito también vendrá la primera nominación (dos capítulos más o menos).

No olviden de dejar sus reviews, sugerencias...

Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos! Hasta la próxima!


	6. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA PARTE 2

Nota de los autores: Estamos de regreso!

Este capítulo es la continuación de la primera prueba. Aclaramos que esta parte de la historia hasta ahora se ha convertido en el capítulo más largo. Pero eso no demerita el hecho de que los miembros de Akatsuki sigan haciendo de las suyas en esta famosa casa. Hay acción, peleas, combates, cosas chistosas.

Gracias a todos por los reviews y por seguir la historia de cerca. XD

Disclaimer: La mayor parte de los jutsus usados son de creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Sólo dos jutsus son de nuestra creación. Y podrán adivinar con facilidad cuáles son. jejejejeje.

Bueno. Disfruten de este capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 5.- La Primera Prueba (Parte 2)

Al día siguiente de la primera prueba, Hidan había convocado a las seis de la mañana una reunión en la sala. Algunos de los miembros de esta importante organización se encontraban de muy mal humor debido al cansancio de la colecta de taparroscas.

- Hermanos míos, es hora de la misa del domingo.- dijo Hidan, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser la "biblia" del Jashin y vestido con una sotana.

- Pero nosotros no somos familiares¿Porqué somos hermanos?.- preguntó Sasori

- Medita para contactar a Jashin- samma y sabrás la respuesta.

La misa continúa su proseguir, sin considerar a Orochimaru para leer, dado por su "acento", Pein, como era el líder, decide estar a cargo de la lectura, mientras Hidan lanzaba sus cantos gregorianos.

- Guuuuuaaaaaaaayyyoooooooo...Oooooooooyyaaaaaweeiiiiiyyaaaaooooooo

- Qué cantos tan feos. Y me critica mi acento.- dijo Orochimaru

- Ooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeeaaaaa

- Esto me recuerda a una vez que viajé al país de los cantores de Viena, donde unos niños siempre cantaban a las seis de la mañana... Parecían ángeles...

- Ah, ya, Orochimaru... Hum... dijo Deidara y bosteza.

- Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiyaaaataaaaannnnnnnnananananananaaaaan

Hidan pone mucho sentimiento al canto y le salen lágrimas de emoción.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, de mal humor.

La segunda parte de la prueba se realizaría a mediodía. Los once ninjas traían puestas sus habituales capas. Estaban a la orilla de la alberca, sobre la cual había una plataforma, parecida a un puente.

- Atención. Les tengo un aviso de último momento.- dijo Big Brother

- ¿Quién se murió?.- preguntó Tobi

- Tobi, no hagas esas preguntas. No podemos saber nada del exterior.- dijo Kisame

- No murió nadie, Tobi... Sólo que... Como es eliminación directa, no puede haber diez concursantes porque sobraría uno... así que hemos tomado la decisión de que los últimos dos lugares, junto con Deidara, ayudarán en la prueba...

Todos se miran unos a los otros.

- Zetsu y Hidan... ustedes serán los aguadores...

- ¿!Qué¿¡Porqué?!... NO ES JUSTO. ITACHI DEBERÍA SER EL INDICADO. ES EL QUE SE ENCARGA DE LOS TRAGOS EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Itachi no fue el peor de la competencia, y no necesitamos más accidentes domésticos en la casa.

- QUE ESE NO FUI YO... Fue Sasu...- exclamó Itachi, ofendido.

- En cada extremo de la piscina, hay un contenedor de "Jutsurade". El trabajo de los aguadores será atender a los concursantes una vez finalizado cada encuentro.- interrumpió Big Brother a Itachi.

- No hay que entrometerse en los encuentritos.- dijo Konan

- ¡Pero Jashin Sama no me encomendó ser aguador. Yo hago bautizos, no entregas de bebidas deportivas!- reclamó Hidan

- En el sobre que tiene Pein en sus manos están designados el orden de las peleas y tú Zetsu, serás el encargado de anunciarlas. Buena Suerte.- concluyó Big Brother.

Pein abre el sobre y muestra la hoja donde están decididas las batallas. Se la enseña a todos y esto es lo que dice:

_**Las batallas se efectuarán en la plataforma de la piscina, aquel que caiga en el agua o se salga del limite de la plataforma perderá el encuentro y será eliminado. Las primeras batallas son:**_

_**Pein VS. Sasori**_

_**Kisame Vs. Konan**_

_**Tobi Vs. Kakuzu**_

_**Orochimaru Vs. Itachi**_

_**Los ganadores de cada encuentro pelearán en las semifinales, y después en la gran final, donde aquel que se corone como campeón recibirá una gran sorpresa.**_

_**Está prohibido utilizar chakra para caminar sobre el agua, sólo pueden luchar en la plataforma.**_

_**La primera batalla empieza cuando el réferi (Deidara) lo indique.**_

_**ATENTAMENTE:**_

_**BIG BROTHER S.A. DE C.V.**_

_**PD: LOS QUIERO MUCHO.**_

Zetsu tiene acomodados una gran cantidad de carteles. Enseguida agarra uno y empieza a recorrer los bordes de la piscina con el cartel en alto:

**PRIMERA RONDA**

**PEIN VS. SASORI**

**(Ojitos contra muñecos)**

Pein y Sasori se colocan en sus respectivas posiciones. Deidara está listo para dar inicio al encuentro:

- Prepárate Sasori...- Dijo Pein, mientras ponía una posición de combate. Sus ojos comienzan a brillar mostrando un gran poder.

Sasori traga saliva, y tiembla de pies a cabeza, siendo imitado por Hiruko.

- Comiencen... HUM.- Indicó Deidara quien ya tenía su ojo arreglado.

Pein empieza a correr hacia Sasori mientras hacia sellos con las manos. Sasori se queda inmóvil por el miedo que le provoca la mirada de Pein.

- Fuuton...

- ¡Ohh no¡Ahí viene!

- AAAAAHHHHHHH

SPLASH... Sasori sigue inmóvil.

- P-p-pero...

Pein se encontraba en el agua, ya que se había resbalado realizando su técnica. Deidara estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Hum? Ahh si, el ganador es Sasori.- Anunció.

- Emmm... ¿Gané?

Sasori empieza a brincar de alegría, como si ya hubiera ganado el campeonato. Pein sale del agua sumamente molesto:

- Toma para que te refresques.- Dijo Hidan dándole un vaso de "jutsurade"

- No lo quiero, ya me refresqué lo suficiente.

Zetsu pasa de nuevo con otro cartel:

**PRIMERA RONDA**

**KISAME VS. KONAN**

**(Príncipe de los mares pelea contra la artista de papel)**

- Comiencen... HUM

Konan toma la iniciativa y lanza shurikens de papel en forma de aves. Kisame sonríe mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Con Samehada, se deshace de los proyectiles y con otro espadazo hace un corte, en el que a Konan no le ocurre daño alguno ya que se convierte en papelitos, pero rompe su capa.

- ¡Eso no es justo!.- exclamó Kakuzu

Konan tiene puesto el traje de buzo.

- ¡Y no me lo quiso prestar!.- exclamó Sasori

Kisame no se inmuta por esto y empieza a hacer sellos con la mano.

- Suiton Goshokuzame

Coloca su mano en el agua y de sus dedos salen 5 tiburones de agua, los cuales se dirigen hacia Konan desde abajo. La maestra del Origami se preocupa. Esquiva dos embestidas de los tiburones y después saca con un sello una barrera de cartulina, pero no funciona porque los 5 tiburones chocan en la barrera y llegan a mojar a Konan en la cara, quien al ser sensible como el papel, pierde equilibrio y cae al agua.

- Kisame es el ganador, hum.

Zetsu ayuda a salir de la alberca a Konan.

- NOOOOOOOO PORQUÉ NO ME PUSE MIS GOOGLECITOS

- ¿Qué son googles?.- preguntó de la nada Sasori

Nadie le hace caso porque inmediatamente se anuncia la siguiente batalla.

**PRIMERA RONDA**

**TOBI VS. KAKUZU**

**(El niño enfrenta al ninja otoñal)**

- Comiencen, HUM

Tobi adquiere una posición peculiar, moviéndose constantemente. Kakuzu se desespera...

- ¡Tobi! Esto no es Mortal Kombat ni Street Fighter.- dijo Kakuzu.

Tobi seguía moviéndose, esperando el ataque de Kakuzu, quien endurece su cuerpo con su elemento tierra y se abalanza sobre él. Tobi esquiva el primer golpe de Kakuzu, pero no logra esquivar el segundo: una patada en el estómago.

- ¡¿Qué?!

La pierna de Kakuzu traspasa a Tobi, quien inmediatamente responde y lanza un puñetazo en la cara, pero...

- ¡Mi mano¡Estás muy duro Kakuzu!

- Y tu pareces fantasma, así no vamos a acabar.

- Está bien, acabemos rápido...

Tobi le pone el pie a Kakuzu sin que se de cuenta y hace que caiga al agua.

- Tenía que ser Tobi... Tobi gana, hum.

Kakuzu sale. Zetsu anuncia el nuevo combate, pero le pone un añadido muy especial.

**PRIMERA RONDA**

**OROCHIMARU VS. ITACHI**

**(Acosador contra el Acosado)**

- Comiencen

Orochimaru e Itachi se quedan inmóviles por varios minutos...

- ¡Comiencen!.- exclamaron Deidara, Hidan y Zetsu

Ambos ninjas seguían sin realizar movimiento alguno

- Ah, lo olvidé ... Comiencen, HUM

Orochimaru saca su larga lengua y enrolla a Itachi, quien permanece inmóvil y con el sharingan activado, todo parecía favorecer a Orochimaru, pero de repente:

- ¡Increíble!.- Exclamó Hidan.

Orochimaru estaba enrollado con su propia lengua bajo el genjutsu de Itachi. Activa el Mangekyou Sharingan.

- ¡Itachi¡Esto es un encuentro amistoso!.- Gritó Kisame en tono paternal.

- No lo es.

Orochimaru empieza a gritar, al tener alucinaciones en su mente gracias al Tsukuyomi

- Estarás viendo durante 72 horas cómo tus mayores deseos se van a la basura...

- NOOO, ITACHI-SAN, SASUKE-KUN. NO ME ABANDONEN.- gritó Orochimaru, siendo victima de aquella técnica.

Itachi empieza a golpear a Orochimaru con tal agresividad que todos se sorprenden.

- ¡Dios mío! No puedo ver.- Dijo Tobi asustado y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Itachi termina su sanguinario combo con una patada muy fuerte que manda a Orochimaru volando y hace que se estrelle en la pared, por un momento reina el silencio, hasta que...

- Ahhh, perdón. Itachi gana.- Dijo Deidara.

Kakuzu va por Orochimaru, quien está completamente noqueado y mirando estrellitas. Se lo llevan a la enfermería.

- Ahora comenzarán las semifinales.- Anunció Deidara

Zetsu organiza los carteles, agarra uno y empieza a hacer su acostumbrada rutina de anunciar el encuentro.

**SEMIFINAL**

**SASORI VS. KISAME**

**(Las marionetas y la samehada contraatacan)**

Kisame termina de beber su vaso de "Jutsurade" y se dirige a su posición. Sasori ya se encontraba ahí.

- Comiencen... HUM.

Kisame nuevamente empieza el ataque de la misma forma: Con Samehada, dispuesto a seccionar a Sasori, pero el señor de las marionetas traía un arma secreta:

- ¡SASORI¿¡¡De dónde sacaste eso!!?.- Preguntó Hidan

- Estaba dentro de Hiruko. No sabía que la traía y tenia tiempo que no la encontraba.

Sasori trae la marioneta (por cierto llena de polvo) del Sandaime Kazekage. En ese momento contaba con unas espadas de arena y se encontraba enfrentándose a Kisame en un duelo de intercambio de golpes con espada

- ¡Que yo no quiero pelear contigo¡Quiero pelear contra tu dueño!.- gritó Kisame molesto mientras trataba de sacar del camino al kazekage, controlado por Sasori.

Con otro espadazo de Samehada, Kisame corta el chakra del kazekage, y éste se desploma.

- ¡Sandaime reacciona!- exclamó Sasori angustiado.

No le da tiempo de lamentarse por su marioneta. Kisame lanza otro ataque hacia él. Sasori se defiende justo a tiempo con una de las cuchillas de su brazo. Nuevamente empiezan los choques de espadas entre los combatientes.

- Miren, Sasori ya esta peleando en serio. Apuesto 20 a que él gana.- Dijo Kakuzu sacando unas monedas

- Yo no hago apuestitas.- Dijo Konan

Pein empieza a ver como Kisame comienza a tomar ventaja sobre Sasori, quien solo podía defenderse.

- 30 por Kisame.- Dijo el lider

- Pero tu no haces apuestitas.

- Sólo cuando algo es seguro, apuesto.

- Hecho.- Dijo Kakuzu y ambos ninjas estrechan manos.

Kisame aprovecha su gran estatura y con su pierna, lanza una patada a Sasori en el pecho, se escucha un sonido de reloj descompuesto mientras Sasori era impulsado hacia atrás.

- RAYOS, LE PEGÓ A MIS CABLES.

Sasori pierde el equilibrio y Kisame lo tira al agua con un proyectil de agua, Sasori es ayudado por Zetsu y le da su "jutsurade"

- No me sirve, necesito aceite para mis cables.- Dijo Sasori con tristeza

- El ganador es Kisame. Hum.

Kisame celebra, va por una toalla y se toma otro vaso de "jutsurade". Kakuzu, con todo el dolor de sus corazones, le entrega las monedas a Pein. Zetsu anuncia la siguiente semifinal:

**SEMIFINAL**

**TOBI VS. ITACHI**

**(UN OJO CONTRA DOS OJOS)**

Tobi e Itachi se colocan en sus respectivos lugares

- Comiencen...

Ambos ninjas se mantienen firmes, sin realizar movimiento alguno.

- Ah sí... HUM

Tobi realiza otra vez su movimiento de combate. Itachi está estático.

- Tobi se parece a Liu Kang. Ya le dije que esto no es juego de peleas.- dijo Kakuzu

Después de este último comentario, pasan alrededor de diez minutos...

- Ya se tardaron. Manolo, Manolín y yo tenemos hambre. Voy por algo de comer.- dijo Deidara, quien estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Se había sentado, aburrido por la pelea.

- Deidara, no puedes ir a ningún lado. Eres el réferi.- dijo Big Brother

- Llevan ya mucho sin hacer movimientitos.- observó Konan

- Es porque están usando Genjutsu.- dijo Pein, radiando sabiduría.

- Esto es aburridito.

En ese momento, Tobi pisa hacia atrás y resbala, cayendo al agua.

- ¡Por fin terminó! Gana Itachi. Ahora si voy por algo de comer, hum.

- No puedes. Cuando terminen los combates podrás hacer todo lo que quieras.- finalizó Big Brother.

Tobi sale del agua, ayudado por Hidan. Se encontraba muy emocionado.

- ¡Qué pelea tan más intensa¿Vieron? Itachi no cedía y sus ataques eran muy poderosos. QUÉ PELEA TAN DIFÍCIL. Él me atacaba una y otra vez y esquivaba y también yo atacaba...- exclamó Tobi

- ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera los veíamos moverse.-dijo Hidan

- Bueno, ahora si viene lo bueno.. .mucho mejor de lo que es nuestra super misión- señaló Zetsu.

Diez minutos después...

- ¡La gran final!.- exclamaron Zetsu, Hidan y Deidara.

Zetsu saca el cartel:

**FINAL**

**KISAME VS. ITACHI**

**(AMIGOS Y RIVALES VAN CON TODO POR EL TODO)**

- El ganador de este combate, tendrá como premio el derecho de tener una estadía en la suite hasta el día de la siguiente prueba, que es la habitación cubierta en la parte alta de la casa.

Todos miran la ventana, que antes estaba tapada por una vasta tela negra. De pronto Kisame se sintió más inspirado.

- SIIIII. CONSEGUIRÉ EL PREMIO, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE

- HUUUUMMMM...-

Comienza la batalla. Sabiendo que Itachi sería un oponente difícil, Kisame hace sellos:

- Suiton Baku Suishouha

Kisame expulsa agua de la boca, aumentando el nivel de altura de la piscina, a tal grado que ésta empieza a inundar todo el exterior de la casa.

- ¡Diablos¡No se ve la plataforma, tengo que hacer algo hum!.- Dijo Deidara mientras oprimía un botón, provocando que la plataforma se elevara lo suficiente para que todos la vieran.

Itachi no se había movido pero su cuerpo estaba empapado por completo, al igual que todos los que veían la pelea. Kisame empieza a moverse con las olas, como si estuviera surfeando.

- ¿Qué Itachi no piensa defenderse, o está actuando cool?.- Preguntó Sasori.

- Es un copión, mira.- dijo Zetsu

Itachi también estaba viajando entre las olas. Ambos contendientes comienzan a intercambiar golpes mientras pasaban de ola en ola. En una de esas Kisame conecta un golpe certero en Itachi.

- ¡Lo logró!.- Gritó Hidan

En ese instante, el cuerpo de Itachi explota y Kisame sale volando, pero una ola lo salva y lo regresa a la plataforma.

- Itachi usó un clon explosivo.- Explicó Pein a todos los espectadores.

Itachi sale detrás de Kisame y lo patea, derribando a su compañero, pero éste no se rinde y logra librarse de caer del ring.

- ¡Tengo que ganar la suite!.- Gritó Kisame de forma dramática

- Eso lo veremos.- Respondió Itachi, señalándolo con el dedo

Kisame al verlo, había caído en el genjutsu de Itachi y empieza a ver cómo su oponente lo tira de la plataforma, indicando que había perdido.

- Esto no es real, tengo que despertar.- Se dijo a sí mismo Kisame y empieza a darse bofetadas en la cara

El ninja de la niebla despierta a tiempo para ver a Itachi frente a él y listo para tirarlo. Reacciona instintivamente y con una mano dispara una bola de agua que impulsa a Itachi hacia atrás.

- ¿Ahh sí? Checa la razón por la cual me quisieron contratar de fotógrafo.- Dijo Itachi

Cierra los ojos y al momento en que los abre sale una luz cegadora más brillante que un flash y deja a Kisame momentáneamente ciego. Itachi aprovecha y comienza a golpear a Kisame quien trata de adivinar la dirección de los golpes en vano.

- Esa técnica de Itachi se parece a una que vi en un anime muy padre llamado Dragon Ball.- Explicó Tobi.

- Hasta Itachi copia las técnicas de la televisión.- Manifestó Kakuzu

Kisame hace sellos mientras era golpeado y repite la técnica de Baku Suishouha. Itachi sale volando al recibir el agua escupida por Kisame y logra caer de pie sobre la orilla de la plataforma.

- OHHH ESTO ES TAN ESPECTACULAR, ES ARTE HUM.- Gritó Deidara.

Itachi se perfila de nuevo para atacar, Kisame decide hacer la técnica que sería su último recurso para el triunfo. Se coloca de lado para que no lo viera Itachi y empieza a hacer sellos.

- Este es tu fin, Kisame

- Utilizaré mi ultima salida, este jutsu nadie lo conoce¡Ni siquiera tú Itachi!

Una gran masa de agua se empieza a juntar a lado de Kisame:

- ¡SUITON. JUTSU SECRETO DEL PATITO DE HULE!

Kisame había juntado toda el agua de la piscina y la que había sacado en la pelea, el conjunto de agua tiene la forma de un patito de bañera gigante.

- ¡Pero qué técnica tan...¿ridícula?.- dijo Pein

- NOOOO, NO ES CONTRA MI, HUM... CUIDADO...

El patito, al pasar a lado de Deidara, arruina el peinado de éste y lo empapa. Después impacta en Itachi quien al estar sorprendido por el jutsu no logra defenderse y es arrastrado por la enorme figura, el pato hace un movimiento circular para terminar cayendo en el fondo de la piscina.

SPLAAAASSSSHHHHHH

El agua sale disparada hacia la casa y hacia los habitantes. Itachi sale flotando totalmente noqueado en la piscina que ya estaba llena.

- El ganador del torneo es Kisame, Hum.- señaló Deidara, quien tenía una evidente ronquera debido a los constantes Hums, que dijo a lo largo del día.

- La prueba ha sido superada. Kisame, muchas felicidades. Ganas la suite.- señaló Big Brother.

Kisame estalla de alegría. El "Jutsurade" estaba totalmente esparcido en el suelo. La sala, el comedor y la cocina se encuentran mojadas por completo, al igual que los miembros de esta peculiar organización.

- TONTOOOOO... ERES UN $#$&$"$, PEDAZO DE #$$#$&. AHORA TENGO QUE LIMPIAR TODO POR TU CULPA.- estalló llena de ira Konan, mojada de pies a cabeza, quien había olvidado desactivar su origami mode, ahora echado todo a perder.

Zetsu se lleva a Itachi a la enfermería, Deidara, al ver que la cocina y su peinado estaban mojados, lanza un grito de derrota, Hidan está aliviado porque el gimnasio no presenta daños, Sasori entra a la casa por su aceite y Pein hace lo mismo para secarse, Tobi entra revisar que sus juguetes estén en orden, Kakuzu se lamenta por el desastre, Orochimaru seguía inconsciente y Kisame se dirige a toda velocidad a la suite y la cierra con llave, para evitar la persecución que le daría la kunoichi.

La primera prueba había terminado.

* * *

Esto consistió la primera prueba, dividida en dos partes. Esperemos que se hayan divertido con las peleas. A Itachi de nueva cuenta lo interrumpieron cuando iba a nombrar al culpable del desastre de las vajillas... quién será... jejeje... Siguiente capítulo... La primera nominación y el regreso de Yomi Micha y probablemente de Bumer!

Cuídense mucho. Para cualquier cosa, sugerencia, opiniones, manden sus reviews.!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. LA LOCURA DE ITACHI

Hola a todos!

Disculpenos, nos tardamos un poquito en actualizar XD

A todos aquellos que han descubierto este fic en este punto de la historia y han mandado sus reviews, les agradecemos mucho de ante mano, no solamente a los nuevos lectores, sino a todos aquellos que desde el principio o de algún capítulo nos han enviado sus opiniones.

Este capítulo se explica un aspecto de Itachi, además de tratarse de la primera nominación.

Esperamos que les guste!

Sus sugerencias las tenemos en mente, como por ejemplo aquella que se relaciona con Konan XD.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 6.- La Locura de Itachi 

La emisión de Big Brother Akatsuki comienza. El público aplaude con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Ay Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes!.- exclamó Yomi Micha.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón morado, camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y un sombrero. Su cara está cubierta de maquillaje, resaltando sus labios de lipstick rojo.

- Han pasado las primeras dos semanas desde que inició este show. Y nuestros habitantes les ha pasado de todo, como de la A a la Z. ¡Son unos pilllines!

El público adquiere estado de sorpresa.

- Así es, querido público. Y no sólo eso. Lo más importante es que el día de hoy tendremos nuestra primera nominación.

Se escuchan frenéticos aplausos.

- Como estamos en todo, les pasaremos lo más destacado después de la famosa primera prueba y de Kisamito con su patito de hule. Corre videotape, Bumer

- Cielos santo, no soporto a este Boy George, perdón... ¡al Yomi!.- exclamó Bumer

En la pantalla se ve el ojo del gran hermano. Comienza el video.

- Kisame, como fuiste el ganador de la suite, tienes derecho a invitar a mínimo dos personas a estar un rato dentro.- dijo Big Brother

- Invitaré a... Itachi y a... Deidara.

Kisame se encuentra dentro de la suite, un cuarto que cuenta con una cama king size, un espejo, una mesa de tocador muy bonita, su propio baño, un minibar, el cual tiene un jacuzzi y es elegante. Itachi y Deidara están con él. Sobre el minibar hay unas botellas.

- ¡Hay que celebrar que por fin me deshice de ese Orochimaru!

- Vamos a hacer una gran fiesta, hum.- dijo Deidara, emocionado ante la idea de tener un reventón después de estar encerrado tantos días.

- Me da igual.- concluyó Itachi.

Comienza a escucharse música, puesta por Deidara. Unas horas después...

- Jajajaja, pareces pez tiburón, hum.- exclamó Deidara, a todo pulmón. Su peinado además estaba comenzando a deshacérsele

- Jajajaja pareces mujer. Cuando te conocí, pensaba que eras una chica.- prorrumpió Kisame, con su banda toda desacomodada.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, quien era el único cuerdo..- Están borrachos...

Había dos botellas completamente vacías. Kisame y Deidara estaban abrazados, como si se trataran de grandes compadres.

- Itachi, no seas aguafiestas. Úne...te a los festejos... hip.- dijo Kisame

- No

- Vamos, no te va a pasar nada... Manolo y Manolín también quieren que te pongas en ambiente, hum¡hip!.- Ambas manos de Deidara estaban hasta el tope y estaban hipeando.

- Pero...

- Además.. hip,..nada más es rompope... só...lo... que... da esa... última... botella, hip.- dijo el ninja de la niebla señalándola con torpeza.

- Pero...- Itachi la observa.- tomaré una copa, nada más. Que esto quede en esta habitación.

Una hora después. La música sigue a todo volumen. Itachi...

- ¡AY!... Me siento feliz, hip, hip.- dijo el Uchiha, mostrando también un serio estado de ebriedad. Su sharingan reflejaba fuegos artificiales.

- Siempre rompiendo y tirando... los pla...tos..- dijo Kisame

- Ese no fui yo... fue mi amigo... de hecho está... hip... con nosotros... quiere... cantar...

- Pues... hum, hip... ¡Claro que sí!...Es nuestro invitado... hip...- indicó Deidara

Deidara pone una canción. Todos se mantienen abrazados

_- Cuando buceaba en el fondo del océano , me enamoré de una bellísima sirena  
fuera del mar sin vacilar felices estamos...- _cantaron los tres ninjas al mismo tiempo, todos completamente desentonados.-_ Tuvimos un sirenito justo al año de casados con la cara de angelito pero cola de pescado_

Aparece un letrero que dice:

**ITACHI, DEIDARA Y KISAME, A SU MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN**

El video cambia

- Miren, miren. Hice una nueva técnica.- exclamó Tobi en el comedor. Era la hora de la comida. Itachi, Deidara y Kisame tenían ojeras pronunciadas, debido a los constantes reventones que hacían casi todos los días.

- A ver ¿qué es?.- preguntó Orochimaru. Tenía algunos vendajes debido a la pelea contra Itachi en la primera prueba.

- Se las enseño en el cuarto

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?.- preguntó Hidan

- Siii, por fas, por fas.

- De acuerdo, pero no hagas que se nos enfríe nuestra comidita.- dijo Konan, poniéndose de pie.

Los akatsukis llegan a la habitación de los fenómenos.

- ¡Esto!.- exclamó Zetsu

- Se ve una enorme maqueta, conformada por una montaña, un pueblo, coches y personas de juguete.

- ¡Es genial, no!.- exclamó Tobi, con mucha alegría.

- Yo esperaba que fuera un jutsu.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Estorba!.- Quita eso, ahora mismo.- gritaron Orochimaru y Deidara

- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, hum

- ¿Dónde hiciste ese estorbo?.- preguntó Pein

- En el granero. Jin Woo estuvo conmigo

- ¿Qué usaste para pegar todo eso?

- Kola- Loka- shinobi

- ¿Qué es Kola-Loka-shinobi?.- preguntó Sasori

- Es un pegamento resistente.- respondió de mala gana Kakuzu

El letrero dice:

**EL "JUTSU"DE TOBI**

Cambia el video. Se escucha que se rompe un artefacto.

- ¡Diablos! Ya destruí las pesas. Discúlpame, Jashin Samma. Fue sin querer.-

**HIDAN Y EL GYM**

Termina el video. Se ve de nuevo a Yomi, sentado con su escritorio frente a él.

- Estos chicos y esta chica... están volteando de cabeza la casa. En este momento, estaré en contacto con ellos. ¡Adéntrame, Bumer!

- Ni loco... Estamos al aire y no tengo ese tipo de gustos

- No, cariño, a la casa, pon la señal dentro de la casa

- Ash... me haces malpensar.

Bumer obedece las instrucciones del conductor y se ven a los 11 habitantes hablando entre si. Se percatan de Yomi y miran su televisor.

- Hola muchachos

- Hola.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Veo que les ha ido bien a unos y mal a otros. Orochimaru... resultaste como momia con todos esos vendajes, chico.

- Si, es cierto. Me ocurrió también cuando visité la aldea de las momias de Guanajuato. Allí unos niños se disfrazaban así en el halloween y...

- No des más detalles.- interrumpió Kakuzu

- Itachi... hemos visto facetas tuyas que nunca nos imaginamos, querido.- dijo Yomi

- Mmmm, cualquiera las tiene.

- En unas te veías muy.. disaster y en otras... muy cute

- ¿Qué es cute?.-preguntó Sasori

Todos caen de sus asientos, muy al estilo anime, incluido el propio Yomi y con excepción de Sasori. Se reincorporan a sus lugares.

- ¡Sasori, no es posible que no sepas nada de nada!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Es que... perdón.- susurró Sasori

- Yo le digo porque yo soy el líder... Cute es... dijo Pein, mirando a Sasori.

Pein se atraganta un poco

- Pein ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Konan

El líder toma compostura

- Cute es...

Pein traga saliva...

- Mira, le cuesta trabajo hablar de cosas bonitas.- irrumpió Zetsu

- ¡Cállate!... Cute... es... bo... ni... to...- concluyó y regreso su mirada a Yomi

- Ay, Sasori, Sasori. Siempre tan preguntón. Les tengo dos noticias

Los 11 habitantes enfocan su atención a Yomi.

- Primero... Kisame... Ya no podrás tener nada de alcohol en tu habitación

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamaron Deidara, Itachi y Kisame

- Estamos preocupados por su salud, muchachos. Y partys todos los días y borracheras con rompope, ya fueron demasiado. Así que no alcohol hasta nuevo aviso

Kisame derrama unas lágrimas.

- Nooo, porqué, porqué... tendremos que ahora jugar a las cartas. ITACHI TE DIJE QUE NO TE MALPASARAS- estalló Kisame

- Kisame, ya veremos después.- dijo Itachi

- Yo quería rompope, pero bueno.- dijo Tobi

- No se preocupen. Al menos no prohibieron tequilitas, ni whiskycitos ni vodkacitos, ni cervecitas...- comentó Konan

- Ni se les ocurra ir por las provisiones.- amenazó Kakuzu

- Déjenme seguir, niños... Por cierto, todas esas bebidas ya fueron quitadas del almacén, hasta nuevo aviso les serán devueltas...

- MALDICIÓN.- Exclamaron casi todos

- No es problema. Jashin Samma me prohibe las bebidas alcohólicas.- dijo Hidan.

- Y la segunda, es que como saben hoy hay nominación, Big Brother estará llamando uno por uno. Dos nominados: El primero con dos puntos en contra y el segundo con uno. Cuando acaben de pasar, regresaré y les daré unas noticias¿vale?

Todos asienten.

- Okis... al ratito nos vemos, bye byecito

Yomi desaparece de las pantallas. Los 11 se miran entre sí.

- Orochimaru, pasa al confesionario.- dijo Big Brother

- Hay, qué nervios.- dijo Orochimaru, sacando por un instante su lengua

- No saques esa lenguita.- exclamó Konan

Mientras Orochimaru se dirigía al confesionario, a Deidara le asaltan unas dudas sobre Itachi.

- Oye, hum... Itachi. ¿Te has sentido bien últimamente, hum?.

- Claro. No digas ridiculeces.- respondió el Uchiha

- Es que... bueno... nos hemos dado cuenta más nosotros que... siempre hablas con alguien...- dijo Kisame

- Por supuesto que no... Vamos...

Orochimaru regresa a la sala.

- Itachi, pasa al confesionario

- No sigan diciendo tonterías.- concluyó, brillando su sharingan y dirigiéndose a la cita.

- ¿Deidara, Kisame, qué quieren decir con eso de Itachi?.- preguntó Hidan

- Que tiene un amigo imaginario, hum

Todos se sorprenden

- Si. En nuestras fiestas... no es porque que seamos malos.- La decepción del resto por no asistir a las fiestas VIP .- No caben todos... si estuviéramos en el cuartel general... Es que... Itachi... en las fiestas y una vez, mientras estábamos en lo de la misión

**_Inicia Flashback_ **

**_Kisame e Itachi se encuentran en el bosque. Kisame estaba recolectando algunas hierbas cuando de pronto escuchó una voz grave y tranquila a lo lejos:_ **

**- _Mira Sasuke, tenemos que medir nuestras reservas. No vayamos a quedarnos sin nada.- dijo Itachi_ **

**_Se escucha silencio. Kisame mira a Itachi sorprendido, preocupado por la sanidad de su compañero, con una mueca en la que tiene su boca muy abierta, y los ojos en blanco._ _¡Oh Dios mío! Itachi habla solo. Tiene un amigo imaginario._ **

**_Termina Flashback_ **

- Cielos, así que Itachi está loco.- concluyó Hidan

- No me lo esperaba de él. Siempre tan seriecito.- dijo Konan

- No importa. Así me gusta.- dijo Orochimaru de repente

- ¡No es tiempo para eso, senil!.- prorrumpió Zetsu

- ¡Sannin! Itachi va acercándose a la sala.

- Cállense, cállense. Mejor le preguntamos de una vez.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¿Qué me quieren preguntar? Itachi se mantiene de pie y espera a los akatsukis a que de una vez le dijeran lo que le tenían que decir. Ellos se encontraban un poco incómodos y preocupados por una reacción del Uchiha.

- Hidan, pasa al confesionario

- Y cuando esto se estaba poniendo bueno... perdón Jashin Samma... el chisme es el chisme

Hidan se dirige a su punto de encuentro.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que te imaginas personas?.- Preguntó abruptamente Pein.- No lo pusiste en tu reporte médico

- Pero...

- Si, y se llama.- Kisame se pone de pie, adopta una posición, mira hacia atrás y exclama.- ASSSSSKE.- Se escucha música de superhéroe.

- NO SE LLAMA ASÍ... SE LLAMA SASUKE

Itachi se detiene en seco tapándose la boca, por la fuerte revelación que acababa de hacer. Hidan regresa a la sala

- Hasta allá te alcanzas a escuchar.- dijo Hidan

- Konan, pasa al confesionario

Konan se pone de pie

- Pein, me actualizas cuando haga mi regresito, compermisito Itachi

Konan se va.

- Esto es un escándalo.- dijo Tobi, jugando con uno de sus cochecitos

- ¿No que no querías a tu hermano?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- Claro que no, de quien hablan es de Sasuke

- Por eso, tu hermano menor, ese que en la Hoja...- dijo Zetsu

- BASTA. Se pronuncia Sasuke... no...

Konan regresa y se sienta con los muchachos.

- ¿Algo bueno?

- Si, su amigo se llama Sasuke.- informó Pein a Konan

- ¿Como su hermanito?

Zetsu, pasa al confesionario

- Bah, yo que me quería quedar.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Zetsu sale. Itachi se sienta y decide no responder nada, para no perder la cordura.

- Ya Itachi tranquilo. Sólo nos preocupamos por ti.- dijo Tobi de la nada, rompiendo el silencio que acababa de hacerse presente en la sala.

- No digas tonterías, Tobi

- Si, tiene razón,.- Dijo Orochimaru, tratando de...

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme. ¿Quieres otra tortura de 72 horas?

Zetsu regresa.

- Hay un ambiente muy tenso. Como en los bosques en guerra.- dijo Zetsu

- Kakuzu, pasa al confesionario

- Haré bien mis cuentas y regreso rápido

Kakuzu enfila hacia la habitación.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo tener amigos imaginarios? Yo tuve de niño unos. Y eran de arena.- comentó Sasori

- Ese es el problema... De niño, no de adulto, hum.- dijo Deidara

Itachi comienza a presentar un sharingan extraño, que nadie puede darse cuenta.

Kakuzu hace su regreso.

- Sasori, pasa al confesionario

- Ahora vuelvo

Sasori se retira.

- Es como la Mansión Foster. Allí no tiene uno, tiene muchos amigos padres.- comentó Tobi, ya aburrido de jugar a los autos.

- En la vida real no.- interrumpió Pein

Sasori está en la sala.

- ¿Tan rápido?.- preguntó Kisame

- Si, fue rápido

- Kisame, pasa al confesionario

Kisame se levanta y tira el portarretratos con la samehada, y en la foto aparece toda la organización posando como celebridades.

- Deberías de dejar esa espada.- exclamó Kakuzu

- ¿Porqué en la vida real no?.- preguntó Tobi a Pein

- Porque... la vida es dura... sin amigos imaginarios, sin jueguitos tontos, sin dulzura...

Tobi estalla en llanto, abrazando a Deidara

- Ey, suéltame, hum.

Tobi se aferra más al ninja de la roca.

- Pues no le hagas caso, Tobi. No fue su intención decir eso, hum... ¿O sí?

- Si lo fue.- dijo Pein, con mucha crueldad

- AAAAAAHHH.- gritó Tobi

Tobi llora mucho más. Kisame regresa.

- Pein, pasa al confesionario

- Cuando regrese, será mejor que dejes de llorar

Tobi inmediatamente se endereza, deja a Deidara y controla sus lágrimas.

- ¡Maldición, ya me despeinaste y llenaste de mocos mi capa!.- exclamó Deidara

Pein de nueva cuenta se sienta.

- Tengo todo fríamente calculado

- Deidara, pasa al confesionario

- Estoy todo sucio ya, hum

Deidara ingresa a la habitación. Kisame mira a Itachi y percibe que al ninja de la Hoja le pasaba algo por la mente y además su manos temblaban un poco, como si se controlara por algo.

- Yo te entiendo Itachi, yo tenia un amigo imaginario llamado "El Místico". Él fue el que me regaló esta máscara, por favor preséntame a Sasuke.- Dijo Tobi

- ES "SASUKE" CON "U"

- No es necesario, aquí esta "Sasuke".- Dijo Kakuzu. En sus manos traía una de las marionetas de Sasori

- ¡Deja mis cosas, estás muy viejo para jugar con ellas!.- Respondió Sasori

Itachi se pone de pie, completamente fuera de control.

- ¡SE ACABÓ, ME VOY DE ESTA CASA, NO COMPRENDEN NI MIS SENTIMIENTOS, NI A MI AMIGO Y POR ENÉSIMA VEZ, ES S-A-S-U-K-E-!

Los ojos de Itachi estaban girando en su forma de Mangekyou Sharingan, tenia la boca abierta y escupía saliva mientras gritaba.

- Tobi, pasa al confesionario. Itachi compórtate.

- ¡TU NO ME ORDENAS, TE CREES MUCHO SOLO PORQUE TE LLAMAS IGUAL QUE ESTE ESTÚPIDO PROGRAMA!

Tobi se dirige al confesionario lleno de miedo mientras gritaba "¡Ayúdennos. Es un psicópata!"

- Itachi ¡Contrólate!.- dijo Kisame, con lágrimas en los ojos y con samehada arrincona a Itachi en la pared. Todos veían la escena en shock.

- Te he perdido el respeto que te tenía.- dijo Pein con su brutal honestidad.

- Qué miedecito, qué miedecito.- dijo Konan, temblando

Tobi sale del confesionario y se sienta junto a Deidara para que lo protegiera. Hidan va con Kisame y ayuda a sujetar al Uchiha, quien pataleaba y pataleaba, como si fuera un berrinche.

- Está poseído. Tengo que hacer un exorcismo.- dijo Hidan, sacando el agua bendita, se pone rápidamente su sotana y comienza a hacer cantos.- YOYAYEYEUYAYOYAYYEYE

Itachi logra liberarse de la espada y empuja al jashinista, haciendo que se mojara con el agua bendita y derriba a ambos ninjas.

- Yo soy el líder. Lo controlaré.- exclamó Pein.- Ayúdame, Orochimaru

- Todo por Itachi-San

Entre los dos le hacen una llave y lo logran sujetar, como si fuera una lucha libre. Yomi regresa a la pantalla. Kisame y Hidan se ponen de pie, sobándose sus glúteos y toman asiento en la sala.

- Oh My God... QUÉ ES ESTO.- exclamó el conductor afemeinadamente

Estamos en una emergencia, hum.- indicó Deidara

- Miren se está tranquilizando.- dijo Kakuzu

El mangekyou sharingan de Itachi giraba como regilete, pero su respiración era mucho menos agitada.

- Me alegro, tomo aire, tomo aire... Tengo los resultados de la nominación. Pero en Big Brother: Akatsuki, las reglas cambian

Se escucha un TURUN. Todos mantienen atención. Itachi se calma todavía más.

- Van a tener que quedarse los 90 días todos ustedes dentro de la casa.

- QUEEEE.- exclamaron casi todos, menos Itachi, limitándose a hacer ruidos como un perro furioso.

- Espere, esperen... Lo que pasa es que... hemos tenido mucho éxito y mucho rating... pero eso sí... recalco una cosa.- dijo Yomi, moviendo su dedo índice

- PERO... Y NUESTRA SUPER MISIÓN, QUE VAMOS A HACER.- gritó Zetsu

- Espera, espera, querido... en esto vamos a quedar

Los once miembros de esta organización le toman atención, molestos. Los ojos de Itachi se convierten en Sharingan.

- La supermisión no se va a ir a ningún lado y nos hemos tardado años para hacerla. Falta poquito. Podemos esperar otros días más.- dijo Kakuzu.- La paciencia es una virtud que hace grande al ser humano.-Concluyó

- OOOOOOO.- exclamaron los akatsuki, de admiración hacia las sabias palabras de Kakuzu.

- Estas nominaciones acumulan puntos negativos contra al habitante. Todas ellas son para esa tarea. Alfinal, en el último día en la casa, los 4 ninjas que tengan menos puntos en contra serán los finalistas. La cantidad de puntos se sabrá también el último día. Y de ellos, se definirá al ganador. Así que échenle muchas, muchas ganas. Adiosito. Shopping, party y manicure.- finalizó Yomi, desapareciendo de la pantalla.

Todos están en shock. Itachi está desmayado, debido a tanta locura en una misma noche.

- Pues ya que... nunca había vivido tantos días con ustedes y ahora van a haber mucho más.- dijo Tobi, juntando las manos

- Yo quiero ese dinero. Haré lo que sea.- señaló Kakuzu

- Bueno, llevaré a Itachi-san a la cama.- dijo Orochimaru soltándolo

- No... yo lo llevaré. Yo soy el líder.- dijo Pein.

- Pero le quiero dar su beso de buenas noches

- No

Mientras los demás se dirigen a sus habitaciones para alistarse para dormir, Pein recuesta a Itachi en su cama y se va a dormir. Había sido una noche muy larga.

* * *

Esto fue la primera nominación. Esperemos que les haya gustado 

No olviden de dejar sus reviews, para darnos opiniones, sugerencias, puntos de vista, en fin.

Gracias! Cuídense mucho

Hasta la próxima XD


	8. LOS OBJETOS PERDIDOS

Hola chicos y chicas!

Estamos de vuelta!

Gracias por pasara leer esta historia y por dejar sus reviews y sugerencias. Tenemos planes para Konan y Orochimaru, y para el resto de los personajes en capítulos futuros. No desesperen XD

Esta parte de la historia fue hecha en recordar cuando a alguno de nosotros se nos ha perdido un objeto valioso por unos instantes. jejeje. Aqui los Akatsuki tratarán de lidiar con el problema.

Nos gustaría mucho saber cuál es su akatsuki favorito (Del fic , del manga y de ambas porqué no XD) para darnos una idea de sus preferencias. Déjennos sus reviews para esto. XD

Bueno, aquí va!

Ojalá les guste

* * *

Capitulo 7.- Los objetos perdidos 

Dos días después de haber sufrido y experimentado la primera nominación, los ninjas pertenecientes a Akatsuki, la organización maléfica, única y fuera de serie, se preparaban para ir a desayunar. La paz, que únicamente reinaba en la mañana, fue destruida abruptamente cuando un lloriqueo fue escuchado en cada rincón de la casa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Orochimaru

- ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Soñaste que Itachi otra vez te despreciaba?.- preguntó Sasori, sobresaltado

- ¡MI PLANCHA! NO ESTÁ

- ¿Vas a planchar? Te presto la mía.- dijo Sasori y saca su plancha de ropa

- Habla de la plancha de pelo, hum.- dijo Deidara

Orochimaru lloraba por la pérdida de su plancha, Tobi también acababa de despertarse, ve al Sannin de la hoja y...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES ESTOPA VIVIENTE!.- Gritó el enmascarado

- Si, parece que tiene un afro, no te ves artístico hum.- opinó Deidara.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Como soy el líder, debo estar al tanto de todo.- Preguntó Pein, abriendo la puerta, seguido por Konan

- QUE CABELLITO TAN DESASTROSO

- NO ME VEAN.

- ERES UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD.- Exclamaron los presentes al mismo tiempo.

- Te ves ridículo.- Dijo Itachi de la nada, recién integrado a la plática.

- YA CÁLLENSE, PARECEN VIEJAS DE VECINDAD.- Gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Fuera de este percance, el día transcurría con normalidad, salvo con Kisame. Gracias a su enorme estatura tiró esta vez uno de los cuadros hechos por Deidara, adorno principal de la sala.

- Kisame ¡Tiraste mi cuadro de "El kaboom de la planicie"!. Recógelo Hum.- Reclamó el artista.

- Lo siento, Deidara... No tengo la culpa de ser muy alto...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Hidan.- NO ESTÁ NO LO ENCUENTRO.- El ninja se acercó a Deidara y Kisame

- ¿Ahora qué?.- preguntó Pein, sentado en el sillón, leyendo poesía gótica

- MI JASHIN no está.- informó Hidan, entre sollozos.

- ¿Tu Dios? Pues es que nunca lo vemos, sólo tú.- dijo Kakuzu, quien acababa de salir de la cocina, y había escuchado los lamentos de su compañero.

- ¡No estamos para burlas¡Es en serio! No encuentro mi biblia

- La has de haber dejado en otro lugar y no te acuerdas.

- Siempre me acuerdo de todo. No soy como el despistes de Sasori.

- MI ACEITE. ¡Lo puse en mi cajón y no está!.- gritó Sasori, llorando, dirigiéndose hacia Pein

- Pero qué...- dijo el líder, abandonando su lectura.

- MI BALON AUTOGRAFIADO DEL FC KONOHA. LO DEJÉ CON MIS COCHES. DESAPARECIÓ.- gritó Tobi, haciendo berrinches.- LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO. TÚ LO TIENES, PARA VERME TRISTE.- Concluyó, señalando a Pein

- No me levantes falsos. Y no me gusta el futbol. No me interesan los balones.- dijo tranquilamente Pein

- Mejor voy a mi cuarto a checar que todo esté en orden, hum.- dijo alarmado Deidara, desapareciendo de vista.

- Yo a la suite.- dijo Kisame, haciendo lo mismo

- Y yo también.- señaló Kakuzu

Deidara casi choca en el camino con Konan, quien estaba de muy mal humor debido a:

- MALDITOS HIJOS DE #$&#. ¿DÓNDE ME ESCONDIERON MI LIBRO DE ORIGAMI?

- Para que hables con groserías, quiere decir que...- dijo Pein, mirando a su compañera.- Esto es grave... muy grave...- puntualizó, en tono demasiado serio.

- CLARO QUE ES GRAVE $#$&&$#

- YA BUSQUÉ Y BUSQUÉ. MI PLANCHA NO ESTÁ.- dijo Orochimaru, reunido también con el líder.

- No me den más problemas.- dijo Pein, impaciente

- HUUUUUM... MI GEL PARA EL CABELLO.- gritó Deidara, angustiado

- ¡Pein tiene la culpa¡Quiere que no tengamos ni alegría ni diversión!.- prorrumpió Tobi

- SUFICIENTE TOBI. AL RINCÓN.- gritó Pein, con su rinnegan brillando al máximo y señalando el rincón de la sala

Tobi, sintiéndose niño regañado, se calma y obedece a su líder, con la cara mirando a la pared. Le aparece un fondo negro.

- RAYOS. MI CAJA FUERTE. MI DINERO, MIS CHEQUES, MIS PAGARÉS...- prorrumpió Kakuzu, regresando ahora "al punto de reunión"

- SAMEHADA... SAMEHADA... HA DESAPARECIDO MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR.- aulló Kisame lleno de dolor

- MI ABONO. ALGUIEN LO ESCONDIÓ.- exclamó Zetsu, entrando a la casa, colocándose a un lado de Kisame

- Esto no es normal... Tengo que...- dijo Pein, mostrando cara de preocupación.

Pein, se levanta del sillón y comienza a dirigirse a su habitación.

- ¡Pein¿A Dónde vas? $&$#$&..- dijo Konan, fuera de sí, comenzando a seguir a su líder.

- ¡Merezco una solución!.- dijo Kakuzu, siguiendo a Konan.

- ¡Yo también!.- dijo Sasori

- ¡Y yo!.- exclamó Tobi, estando en el dilema sobre si seguir o no a los demás. Opta por no desobedecer a Pein

El resto de los Akatsuki llegan con Pein a su habitación, a excepción de Tobi e Itachi, quien estaba recostado, jugando con un kunai. El líder saca su maleta y busca y busca dentro de ella, dejándola hecha todo un desorden. Al final, mira a los ninjas con unas lágrimas en los ojos

- Mi cobija de Snoopy... SE HA IDO

Todos sueltan un gritito de asombro. No se imaginaban que su líder le tuviera afecto a algo tan simple como a una cobija.

Itachi guarda el kunai, se levanta de la cama.

- No es por causar pánico, pero...

Los shinobis y kunoichi lo miran con atención.

- No encuentro mis gotas para los ojos. Y las puse en mi buró.

- AAAA, POR DIOS.- gritaron todos, molestos, pensando que Itachi podría haber hallado los objetos perdidos.

- ¡Suficiente!. ¡Reunión de emergencia! Todos a la sala.- ordenó Pein

En el lugar de encuentro, los miembros de la organización más peligrosa del mundo estaban sentados, mirándose entre sí, preocupados por sus pérdidas, deseosos de hallar al culpable y sospechando uno de otro. Pein le había "perdonado" el castigo a Tobi y estaba también incorporado a la junta.

El jefe decide iniciar con el análisis del caso.

- Bien. Empecemos con el primer objeto perdido: La estúpida plancha del cabello de Orochimaru

- Ya no soy el mismo de siempre.- dijo Orochimaru, lamentándose por tener el pelo más esponjado y chino que nunca.

- Lo sabemos... segundo objeto: La biblia del yankee.

- JASHIN.- dijo Hidan, irritado

- Eso... tercero: El aceite de Sasori, Cuarto: el susodicho balón de Tobi

- Y ES OFICIAL AUTOGRAFIADO POR EL FC KONOHA

- Nos lo sabemos de memoria... Quinto: el libro de Origami de Konan, Sexto: El gel de cabello de Deidara, Séptimo: La caja fuerte de Kakuzu, Octavo: La espada de Kisame, Noveno: La caja fuerte de Kakuzu, Décimo...

Pein, comienza emitir pequeños lloriqueos.

- Mi cobija de Snoopy

Su voz regresa a la normalidad

- Y onceavo: Las gotas de los ojos de Itachi... Todos tenemos perdido algo.

- Después de pensarlo mucho he llegado a dos conclusiones.- puntualizó Kisame

La atención gira al ninja de la niebla.

- En primera: nuestras cosas han sido robadas. Y en segunda: el que las robó fue... un ladrón

Todos se quedan con los ojos en blanco por la "brillante" deducción de Kisame.

- Kisame, tus suposiciones son las que más han ayudado a resolver este misterio.- Respondió Kakuzu con sarcasmo

- Bueno ya.- Interrumpió Pein impaciente.- Tenemos que encontrar nuestras cosas y descubrir la identidad del ratero.

- ¿Qué es ratero?.- preguntó Sasori

Gestos de incredulidad y hartazgo aparecen en los compañeros de Sasori.

- ¡No es posible! Estamos en una crisis y tú preguntando... "¿Qué es ratero?".- proliferó el lado "Oscuro" de Zetsu imitando la voz de Sasori en la pregunta

- Lo siento.- se disculpó Sasori

- Ratero es ladrón, en pocas palabras, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Tenemos que arreglar esto hoy mismo. Eso es lo que haremos.- dijo Pein

El líder ordena pasar la noche en vela para descubrir al posible culpable: Zetsu y Sasori vigilan el jardín. Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame montan guardia en la sala. Orochimaru, Deidara y Tobi en "la habitación de los fenómenos". Y Pein, Konan e Itachi en "La habitación que te pone los pelos de punta".

Ya en la madrugada, dentro de "la habitación de los fenómenos":

- En lo que esperamos al ladrón vamos a jugar con la pista de hot wheels.- Propuso Tobi.

- Si hum, y que el cabello de Orochimaru sean las montañas y al final yo causo un accidente automovilístico, una obra de arte.- Respondió Deidara.

- Yo no juego y tampoco les prestaré mi afro.- Dijo Orochimaru malhumorado

- Eres un aguafiestas.- dijo Tobi

Los vigilantes en la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta" creen que la guardia transcurría casi normal. Pein, Konan e Itachi mantenían un silencio fantasmal.

La maestra del origami, cansada de tanto aburrimiento, decide iniciar una conversación.

- Como que no hay moritos en la costa ¿No creen?

- No.-dijo Pein

- Nada al parecer.- respondió Itachi

- ¿Y quién creen que pueda ser el que está haciendo todo este problemita?

- No sé

- Yo tampoco

Konan deja de hacer intentos de entablar plática con dos de las personas más frías y serias de la casa, frustrada y enojada por la idea de estar más tiempo vigilando, teniendo como compañía al Uchiha y al ninja de la lluvia.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, Kakuzu, Hidan y Kisame se encontraban en una situación totalmente distinta a la de sus compañeros. Hidan tenía un escapulario en sus manos, los ojos cerrados y rezaba con mucha devoción y fe.

- Mi Jashin- Samma, sé que esto se trata de una prueba más que tenemos que superar en esta casa. Por favor, ayúdanos a hallar nuestras pertenencias más preciadas. Te prometemos que...

- No jures en mi nombre. Mejor ayúdanos a vigilar.- interrumpió Kakuzu

- Deja tus rezos para otro día.- añadió Kisame

- ¡Cómo se atreven¡Nunca, pero nunca, insulten a Jashin- Samma frente a mí!

- No estamos insultándolo. Sólo te pedimos que vigiles.- señaló Kisame

- Rezo y vigilo. Estoy haciendo las dos cosas

- No lo parece. Tu Jashin no va a hacer aparecer como por parte de magia todas las cosas..- espetó Kakuzu.

- ¡No te permito que...

Un ronquido sonoro y espantoso se escucha fuera de la sala.

- ¡Ay, mamacita!.- exclamó Kisame, aterrado, colgándose de Hidan.

- ¡Oye qué haces!..- gritó Hidan

- OOOOOOO

Los dos ninjas caen al suelo. Hidan no había logrado aguantar el peso de Kisame. Kakuzu mira tanto a sus camaradas con fastidio como a la puerta del jardín, congelado por la impresión.

- ¿Qué... ¿Qué... fue eso?.- preguntó, con nerviosismo

- Un monstruo... NOS VAMOS A MORIR.- gritó Kisame, aplastando más al Jashinista

- ¡Kisame¡Me quedo... sin... aire!.- exclamó Hidan, con la respiración entre cortada

- ¡Esa criatura infernal es la que se está robando nuestras cosas!.- Dedujo Kakuzu, ignorando a Hidan. Estaba más interesado en superar su miedo e ir a enfrentar al posible causante de sus desgracias.

- ¿Qué pasa, hum¿Vieron algo?.- preguntó Deidara, seguido por Orochimaru y Tobi.

- ¡Mira! Kisame está haciendo papilla a Hidan.- dijo Tobi, señalando a ambos shinobis

- Si hay que ser tonto para dejarse de ese tiburón.- dijo Orochimaru, jalando a Kisame para dejar en libertad a Hidan.

Itachi, Pein y Konan habían arribado con el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Pein con su característico estilo cortante.

- Hay una cosa allá fuera.- informó Kisame, señalando al jardín

- ¿No han informado nada ni Sasori ni Zetsu?.- preguntó Itachi

Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame se miran entre sí.

- No.- dijeron los tres, al mismo tiempo

- #$&$#$& hay que preguntarles.- dijo Konan, impaciente y molesta ante la ineptitud del trío

- Sigues algo molesta por... dijo Pein

- Y lo seguiré hasta hallar mi libro, &$#&#$&$#. Salgamos

Los nueve ninjas salen hacia el jardín. Estaba extrañamente oscuro, sin las usuales luces que lo alumbraban.

- No hay luz... No es buen augurio.- dijo Kisame un poco asustado

- Silencio. Hay que acercarnos un poco más.- dijo Pein.- No hagan ruido...

Tobi pisa por accidente una pequeña rama. Deidara le da un zape

- Ten más cuidado, hum

- Perdón, perdón, Deidara sempai.

Caminando de puntillas y con mucha precaución, se acercan hacia un objeto en forma de ovillo. Pero uno de ellos sin querer empuja a los demás y...

- ¡Tontos!. exclamó Pein, quien era el que encabezaba la fila

- AAAAAAAA

Los akatsuki caen al suelo, uno encima del otro, aplastándose, y contando con el detalle de que estaban encima de ese "objeto".

- ¿Pueden quitarse de encima?.- dijo una voz, suprimida ante tanto peso

- ¡Sasori!.- dijo Pein, sintiéndose lastimado por las personas que estaban sobre él-... ¡Konan¡Levántate!

- No puedo $#&$. Kakuzu me aplasta

- ¡Hidan¡Quítate!

- ¡Itachi¡Me estás asfixiando!

- ¡Kisame¡Hazte a un lado!

- ¡No hagas pamba china, Orochimaru!

- ¡Deidara¡Muévete¡Y controla a tus mascotas!

- ¡Tobi¡Ayúdanos, y ponte de pie, hum¡Manolo, Manolín, quietos!

- Perdón queridos compañeros. Ahorita me levanto

- YAAAAAA.- gritaron, en medio de la desesperación.

- Ya voy, ya voy

Tobi se levanta y de manera consecutiva, los miembros de la organización más peligrosa del mundo, logran incorporarse.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Porqué me visitan?.- preguntó el ninja de la arena, sorprendido por tanto interés mostrado en su persona

- ¿Viste a algún animal peligroso?.- cuestionó Pein

- Le voy a preguntar a Zetsu...

Sasori mira detrás suyo, para ver si estaba su asistente pero...

- ¿Zetsu?.- llamó Sasori

Zetsu no responde al llamado del pelirrojo.

- ¡¿Zetsu?!

El resto de sus compañeros lo miran con sospecha.

- ¿No está Zetsu?.- preguntó Itachi

- ZETSU... OH NO... SE LO ROBARON... LO HAN SECUESTRADO.- gritó Sasori, llevándose las manos hacia su cara, lamentándose como Magdalena

- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de nada?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad y enojado por el "error" de su subordinado.

- No... es que...

La organización espera una respuesta.

- Me quedé dormido

- SI SERÁS $#&$#$&$#

- Perdón...

- Konan¿Estás muy sensible, verdad?.- preguntó Tobi, con descaro

- CIERRA LA BOCA, $#$& DE $#$&$#$#& MÁSCARA

- Una pérdida más en la lista qué buscar.- dijo Kakuzu

- Si, estás muy deprimida. Ya tranquila, cómete una sopita Maruchan

- TOBI, NO ES TIEMPO PARA $#&$# SOPAS

Un fuerte ruido detiene la discusión.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Hidan, como mujer.

- Eso fue dentro de la casa. Vamos.- dijo Orochimaru

- Hidan, te oyes ridículo.- dijo Itachi

- Mira quién lo dice, hum. Ese grito del primer día no se me olvida.- dijo Deidara

Los ninjas, sin despegarse uno del otro, corren hacia la casa. Entran, empujándose mutuamente y descubren manchas de pisadas en el piso.

- ¡Una pista, una pista!.- dijo Tobi.-

- ¿Qué hacemos?.- preguntó Orochimaru.- ¿Le sacamos una foto?

- No, apuntémosla en nuestra pequeña y práctica... ¡libreta!

- ¿Tienes una?

- No.- respondió Tobi, un poco deprimido

- Sigamos el rastro.- ordenó Pein

La evidencia más importante hasta el momento los conduce hacia la cocina.

- Pasó por aquí.- dijo Hidan

- ¿No en serio? Claro que sí pasó por aquí, tonto sacerdote.- prorrumpió Kakuzu

- ¡Ya verás cuando esto termine, te voy a hacer recordar la diferencia entre la inmortalidad y la vejez!

- ¡Silencio! Esto nos lleva a nuestra habitación.- interrumpió Pein

- Por fin atraparemos al culpable. Siiiii- dijo Kisame

Se encuentran detrás de la puerta, expectantes a lo que podrían encontrar en su interior.

- Prepárense.- ordenó el líder

- Me vengaré del que se llevó a Zetsu.- dijo Sasori

Todos asienten. Pein abre la puerta con una impresionante patada. Los miembros de esta caótica corporación abren su boca de la impresión al ver al individuo responsable de sus penas y angustias. Tenía dentro de su capa todo lo que se había perdido en el día y además era...

- ¿Tengo que vengar el secuestro de Zetsu... matando a Zetsu?.- preguntó Sasori

Zetsu abre los ojos y se percata de que sus compañeros lo miraban en trance.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Ya hallaron al sospechoso?,.- preguntó, confundido

- TU... TODO EL TIEMPO TÚ... $#$&, TE VOY A CORTAR EN MIL PEDAZOS.- gritó Konan, preparando su origami

- Konan, tranquila.- ordenó Pein, tomándola de la muñeca.- Zetsu, explícate

- ¿Explicar qué?.- preguntó Zetsu pero al mirar el interior de su capa, se da cuenta de sus "crímenes".- OH NO... No fue mi intención, yo...

- ¿¡Porqué te robaste mi plancha!?

- ¡Y mi gel¡He estado despeinado todo el día, hum!

- ¡Mi balón autografiado por el FC Konoha!

- MI LIBRO DE ORIGAMI $#$&

- Mi CAJA FUERTE

- ¡Mi biblia!

- ¡Mi Samehada!

- ¡Mis gotas de los ojos!

- Mi ACEITE. ¡Estoy comenzando a rechinar!

- ¡Y mi cobija de Snoopy!

- LA VAS A PAGAAAAAAAR.- exclamaron todos, sus ojos radiando un fuego de maldad y con el puño de la mano cerrado, preparándose para dar un golpe.

Después de tantos reclamos, Zetsu está al borde de la histeria y de la bipolaridad y estalla, lanzando ramas hacia sus compañeros.

- DÉJENNOS... NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS... FUE NUESTRO... LADO SONÁMBULO.- Exclamó El lado "oscuro" de Zetsu. Los ninjas esquivaban los ataques.

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó Hidan, sorprendido

- SOY SONÁMBULO. CUANDO ESTOY ESTRESADO

Pein cruza los brazos y mira directamente a los ojos al ninja de la hierba, logrando que detuviera los ataques por el miedo que provocaba la mirada del shinobi..

- ¿Porqué no nos dijiste?.- preguntó, muy enojado.

- Se me pasó, pero les avisé que soy bipolar.- respondió Zetsu

- Eso no arregla ya nada.- dijo Kakuzu

- Por tu culpa, me perdí el salmo 466 de El Jashin.- reclamó Hidan

- ¿Esas manchas son de abono?.- preguntó Itachi, señalando a todas las pisadas presentes en la habitación

- Este... ¿Tengo manchas de abono?.- preguntó Zetsu, mirándose los pies. A Zetsu se le ilumina la mente.- ABONO... ¡Te encontré!.- gritó de alegría, brincando a través de la habitación y guarda sus ramas.- YUJU, YUPI

- Lo usaremos mañana. Salgamos- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- No usarás nada... ni irás a ningún lugar.- dijo Pein, con la voz gélida. Había acumulado enojo tras enojo durante el día y había rebasado sus límites de tolerancia.

Zetsu traga saliva, atemorizado. El resto de los participantes se alejan de Pein, con rapidez, saliendo con presteza del cuarto.

- ¡Da miedo, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, siendo el primero en salir

- ¡Yo me voy!.- dijo Tobi

- ¡AYAYAY!.- gritó Konan

- Yo no me quedó.- concluyó Sasori

Al momento en el que se dirigen al cuarto de los fenómenos, se escucha una voz potente y un estruendoso rayo.

- ZETSU, AL RINCÓN. NO SALDRÁS EN UNOS DÍAS AL JARDÍN Y ESTARÁS BAJO MI VIGILANCIA PERSONAL UNA SEMANA. NADA DE DESAPARECER EN LA PARED.- exclamó Pein, lleno de ira y lanzando truenos.

- NOOOOO AAAYYY, PERDÓN POR TODO.- se disculpó Zetsu, quejándose por cada ataque de su líder.

El resto de los integrantes de Akatsuki escuchaba la sesión de tortura con una mezcla de lástima y gusto. Decidieron pasar la noche allí, mientras Pein terminaba de arreglar asuntos con Zetsu.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo hasta el momento. 

Si les gustó, dudas, críticas, usgerencias, aplausos, rechiflas, etc manden sus reviews. El sig capítulo seguirá en el enfoque de la convivencia y vivencia dentro de la casa.

Muchas gracias. Cuidense mucho!

Hasta la próxima XD


	9. ASESINATO EN LA CASA

Hola a todos!

Después de que cada uno de nosotros estuvo dedicándole tiempo a cosas de la vida real (tareas, trabajos, etc) por fin tuvimos tiempo para actualizar este fic, con esta parte de la historia.

Es un capítulo, que también maneja un poco de intriga, como el anterior, pero eso si, siguiendo la línea de lo gracioso XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por compartir aqui quiénes son sus akatsukis favoirtos y por sus sugerencias, que las tenemos en mente.

La verdad, a nosotros no sgustan todos los personajes del fic. Cada uno, como bien dijeron, tiene algo, jejeje. Igual y más adelante nos decidimos por uno. Pero en manga, a mi (AkiraKatou) me gustan Deidara e Itachi y a Hiro Hawk Tobi.

Bueno, esperamos que se diviertan con este capítulo.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 8.- Asesinato en la casa

La noche era tranquila. El jardín se sentía solitario, como si una persona faltara dentro de él. Zetsu duerme en "la habitación que te pone los pelos de punta" para cumplir su castigo de permanecer una semana bajo observación de Pein.

La mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban en los brazos de Morfeo. A excepción de uno, que de repente despierta, como si tuviera la necesidad de hacer algo importante:

"No tengo sueño... Tengo sed. Voy por algo de tomar".- pensó Tobi, levantándose con mucho cuidado para no recibir regaños de sus compañeros ni mucho menos de Deidara, quien ronca plácidamente.

Tobi, caminando de puntillas, abre la puerta y sale, rumbo a la cocina. Todo el trayecto se mueve de la misma manera hasta llegar a su destino, donde primero decide abrir el refrigerador.

- Mmmmm... aquí hay... un jutsurade, un yogurt, algo raro que se llama Red Bull San, un jugo de zanahoria y un Boing... ah pero está vacío.- dijo, lamentándose un poco. Iré por agua.

Nuevamente caminando de puntillas, el ninja aficionado a las máscaras saca un vaso y busca y busca un garrafón de agua.

- No está... ¿Lo escondió Pein?... No, no creo, luego él también toma agua... Se ha de haber acabado. Voy al almacén por el garrafón.- se dijo para sí mismo, y ya que está llegando hacia allá...

- Nadie va a darse cuenta que estuve aquí. Mejor camino normal.- concluyó y abrió la puerta.

En lo que halla el garrafón de plástico (había que evitar accidentes domésticos), a lo lejos alcanza a ver una figura familiar.

- Adiós, Jin-Woo. Te veo en la mañana.- dijo alegremente.

Al momento de salir y dejar el garrafón en la cocina, Tobi comienza a hacerse preguntas sobre lo que acababa de ver.

- ¿Pero qué hace Jin-Woo en el almacén? Debería estar en el granero... Niño malo... se escapó y quiso comerse lo que teníamos... Pero Jin- Woo nomás come pasto y no cabría en una puerta tan pequeña...- El sharingan de Tobi comienza a dar vueltas, porque se encontraba pensando, analizando...

- Está raro... y ahora que me acuerdo vi como manchas rojas cerca... y no olía nada bonito adentro...

Tobi lanza un gritito y se tapa la boca.

- No... no puede ser... no puede estar... necesito que... Tranquilo, tranquilo, primero que te digan...

Nuevamente caminado de puntillas pero a prisa, Tobi regresa a la recámara y se dirige a Deidara. Lo comienza a zarandear del brazo.

- Deidara sempai, ven. Ayúdame. Tienes que decirme tu opinión.

- Ay... no... no me toques... ahí... hum..- murmuró el ninja de la roca, entre sueños.

- Sempai, por favor. Ven, ándale, sé cuate

- Mmmmmm huuummmm.- susurró, con demasiado afecto

- Tendré que ser violento, y no me gusta la violencia...

Tobi pellizca con fuerza a Deidara en el brazo, quien de golpe abre los ojos, y se lleva su mano a su "herida".

- Ay, auch, auch, hum...

Deidara mira a Tobi, enojado.

- Tobi... ¿Qué diablos te pasa, hum?... ¿Porqué me despiertas a esta hora?.- susurró, con una evidente molestia.

Tobi pone pose de "niño bueno".

- ¿Me acompañas al almacén para checar algo?.- preguntó, irradiando ternura e inocencia.

- ¿Tiene que ser ya, hum?

- Si, ándale, ándale. Di que sí.

- Ay, está bien, hum. Y justo cuando se quedó en la parte de que mi ídola...

Deidara y Tobi, en silencio, van al almacén.

- Ah huuum.- dijo, bostezando.- Abre la puerta ¿no?

- No, ábrela tú.

- ¿Porqué yo?

- Porque sí... ándale.- Tobi toma de la pijama a Deidara y lo zarandea.- Si, si, si, si, si.

- AY, Quieto, no me ensucies. Está bien, hum.- dijo Deidara, patea la puerta y debido a la fuerza, sale volando y la impacta sobre...

- JIN-WOOOO... ESTÁ MUERTO, SÍ ESTABA MUERTO... Y LO LASTIMASTE MÁS...- gritó, y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Muerto?.- se preguntó Deidara, viendo al cadáver de la vaca,, con los ojos entre abiertos, pero de imprevisto los abre por asimilar lo que acababa de decir y mira a Jin-Woo.- ¿CÓMO QUE LO LASTIMÉ MÁS, HUM? YA ESTABA ASÍ CUANDO LLEGAMOS.

- QUIERO AL CULPABLE... EXIJO JUSTICIA

- ¿Qué está pasando?.- preguntó Itachi, llegando de repente.

- TÚ... TÚ TIENES LA CULPA.- Gritó Tobi a todo pulmón, sollozando y señala a Itachi.- TÚ Y TU AMIGO ESE SASUKE..

- Pero qué..- dijo Itachi y mira al interior del almacén.- NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS. SASUKE NO ES NINGÚN ASESINO.

- Silencio.- dijo Big Brother de repente.- les conseguiremos otra mascota, Itachi quita el cadáver y limpia el almacén

- ¿¡Qué¿¡Pero porqué yo?! YO NO LO MATÉ¡Ni a mi ni a Sasuke nos interesaba asesinar a esa vaca!

- Hazlo, por favor. Para evitar más desastres.- concluyó Big Brother.

Itachi, de mala gana, saca el recogedor, un trapo, jabón, una cubeta de agua y con una técnica. coloca a la vaca dentro de una enorme bolsa.

- NOOOOO. ¡No te la lleves todavía¡Tengo que despedirme de ella!.- exclamó Tobi, como si se tratara de una tragedia griega.

- Cállate... No la saques. – concluyó, enojado y comienza a limpiar.

- ¿Y esos gritos?.- preguntaron Sasori y Orochimaru.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaban en el dormitorio sus compañeros y de escuchar la discusión de Tobi, Itachi y Deidara, buscaron el origen de la interrupción de sus dulces sueños.

- USTEDES LA MATARON. FUERON USTEDES

- ¿Qué¿Qué?... Pero...- Sasori mira a Itachi limpiando la sangre de Jin-Woo.- ¿Qué es eso, Itachi?

- El cadáver de Li-Tu

- JIN-WOO, ERA JIN- WOO, POR ESO ERES MI PRINCIPAL SOSPECHOSO

- No digas tonterías.

- Pero... era sólo una vaca. Puede haber otra.- concluyó Orochimaru.

Todos miran con recelo a Orochimaru.

- Yo no la asesiné... tranquilos.

- Igual y por ser una serpiente, no te gustaba y la mataste, hum.- dijo Deidara

- ¿O no fuiste tú?

- ¿FUISTE TU DEIDARA SEMPAI?... AHORA QUE LO PIENSO.- El sharingan de Tobi vuelve a girar, por tratar de ser analítico.- NO ME QUERÍAS ACOMPAÑAR, IGUAL Y NO QUERIAS VER TU OBRA DE ARTE

- ¡Eso no es arte para mí, hum¡Me insultas!.- dijo y sus manos comenzaron a gruñir.- ¡Manolo y Manolín se sienten también ofendidos, hum!

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- llegó Pein, somnoliento, con Zetsu, a quien jalaba del brazo.- Si siguen sin dejar dormir, irán con Zetsu al rincón.

- ¡FUISTE TU, PEIN¡DESDE HACE DIAS QUIERES QUE NO ME DIVIERTA A LO GRANDE... Y

Pein observa a Tobi con una mirada penetrante que provoca que el ninja enmascarado se quede callado a causa del miedo. Itachi termina de limpiar todo. Pein, después de ver la bolsa y el agua roja de la cubeta, decide poner el orden.

- Suficiente. Tenemos que convocar a otra reunión.- concluyó Pein y saca un gong (quién sabe de dónde) y lo hace vibrar por toda la casa.- A la sala, vamos.

Se escucha un sonido de traslado tipo Batman. Los integrantes de Akatsuki están reunidos en la sala, vestidos con sus pijamas y Konan, con su bata de dormir. Zetsu estaba con su cara hacia el rincón, con los brazos en la nuca y arrodillado.

- ¿No puede ser mañana? Tengo que dormir.- dijo Kakuzu

- No se puede.- dijo Pein.- Lo que pasa es que...

- Yo entendí que un asesino asesinó a Yin-Yang...- dijo Sasori

- JIN-WOOOOOO

- Bueno, a Jinxs Watch

- QUE ES JIN- WOO

- ¿A la vaca?.- preguntó Kisame, con su samehada puesta.

- SIII.- Tobi mira a Kisame con la espada y llega a una finísima conclusión.- KISAME LA MATÓ, SIEMPRE TRAE ESA COCHINA ESPADA A TODAS PARTES. ÉL PUDO HABER ATRVESADO BIEN FEO A JIN-WOO Y...

- ¡¿Qué dices¡Yo nunca he matado a una vaca!.- exclamó Kisame, sintiéndose ofendido.

- Ay pobrecita vaquita. La voy a extrañar.- señaló Konan

Tobi mira de reojo a la kunoichi.

- ENTONCES FUISTE TÚ... ESTÁS MUY TRANQUILA...- la señaló Tobi

- Yo mato a ninjitas, no a mascotitas.

- La verdad es que...- dijo Zetsu

Todos le ponen atención.

- Habla con nosotros, no con la pared.- dijo Hidan

Zetsu se voltea.

- Todos somos sospechosos por ser ninjas peligrosos y por salir en el Bingo

La organización asienten, pero Sasori tiene una duda...

- ¿Qué es Bingo?.- preguntó inocentemente

- QUEEEE... ¿Estás en la super misión y no sabes que tu nombre está en esa lista negra?.- preguntó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, ante la desesperación del resto.

- Esto me recuerda que una vez que visité la aldea del pecado, unos niños querían entrar al Bingo para jugar, entonces me pidieron ayuda y...ya - dijo Orochimaru

- De ese Bingo no estamos hablando.- señaló Kakuzu.

- ¿Pero entonces qué es Bingo?.- repitió Sasori la pregunta

- Ah ya.. es el libro en el que estamos por ser los chicos malos.- concluyó Hidan.- Aunque siempre me perdona mis pecados Jashin-Samma

Sasori muestra alivio por que sus dudas fueron resueltas.

- YAAAAA... YA SÉ... FUE KAKUZU... NO HA PARTICIPADO MUCHO Y FINGE QUE NO LE IMPORTA...- exclamó Tobi, buscando desesperadamente.

- ¡Cómo te atreves¡No levantes falsos testimonios!

- Tengan por seguro que hallaré al culpable.- concluyó Tobi, con una voz muy grave

El cambio de voz y de aura del shinobi no pasa desapercibido por sus compañeros, quienes lo miran con sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

- Si que está enojadito.- dijo Konan

- ¡Basta!.- ordenó Pein, con frialdad.-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a ese ser gozar de vivir?

El resto comienza a recordar a la vaca.

- Cuando tuve que ir contigo a regar el pasto... Pein me vigila, ustedes saben.- dijo Zetsu.

- Cierto, esta fue también la única vez en el día que la vi...

Tobi de nueva cuenta saca una rápida deducción.

- ¡Zetsu es el asesino¡Ha de haber despistado a Pein, para después ir a cenarse a mi mascota!

- ¿Cómo dices? Me gustan los gourmets humanos, no de los animales.- dijo el lado "claro de Zetsu"

- IDIOTA, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES. NO NOS GUSTAN LAS VACAS,. Exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

- Yo la vi cuando fui a tomar el sol.- informó Kisame.- Y mi espada la traigo por seguridad, no para asesinar cada segundo.

- Estaba en la cocina, limpiando los trastes. La vi por la ventana, masticando hierba como siempre.- dijo Itachi

- ¿No habrá sido hierba, tu sabes, marihuana?.- preguntó Hidan

- Las vacas no comen eso, tonto. Sólo pasto normal.- informó Kakuzu

- Trapeaba y la vi así.. Solita, como si no tuviera miedito de vivir.- dijo Konan

- Qué se me hace que tú, Konan...

- ¡No fui yo, Tobi¡Ya te lo dije!

- Yo recién terminaba el diseño de la redecoración del granero, hum. La vaca estaba dormida

- SIII, LA DORMISTE Y DESPUÉS LA MATASTE

- ¡Tobi¡Te acaba de decir que no tuve nada que ver, hum!

- Ni siquiera la vi. Hacía cuentas de cuánto dinero ganaría en diez años después de terminar con nuestra super misión.- informó Kakuzu.

- KAKUZU ES EL MÁS SOSPECHOSO. IGUAL Y PENSABAS VENDER EN UN MERCADO SU CARNE

- ¡Uy sí¡Sobre todo aquí, donde les importa mucho comer carne!.- respondió Kakuzu con sarcasmo

- Sigamos con los testimonios.- dijo Pein, un poco molesto por la paranoia de Tobi

- La vi antes de ir al baño.- informó Sasori

- Yo la vi mientras hacia ejercicio, se veía en buena forma, como yo.- Anunció Hidan

Todos ven a Orochimaru, quien faltaba por dar a conocer su testimonio.

- No me vean como si yo fuera el culpable, yo la vi cuando me cortaba las uñas de los pies en el jardín.

- ¿Eran tus uñas? Y yo las tuve que recoger hum. Manolo y Manolín creían que eran comida.- comentó Deidara con un gesto de asco en el rostro.

- Dejen de desviarse del tema, que tenemos un misterio que resolver.- Dijo Kisame de forma seria debido a tanta intriga.- Nadie ha dicho quien mató a la vaca...

Kakuzu se levanta del sillón fastidiado.

- POR FAVOR, COMO SI EL CULPABLE FUERA A ANUNCIARLO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS DICIENDO "MIRENME, MATÉ A UNA VACA CON MANCHAS NEGRAS".-. Gritó, imitando a una niña.

- ¿VEN? KAKUZU YA LO ADMITIO, LIDER. MANDALO AL RINCÓN .

- Tobi. Él solo hizo una imitación.- Respondió Pein al enmascarado.

- Ya sé. Para encontrar al culpable, hay que jugar "Clue".- Sugirió Itachi

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntaron todos

- Lo jugué con mi hermano en el momento en que exterminé al clan, así fue como él descubrió que fui yo.- Explicó el Uchiha

- Parece que es efectivo, hay que aplicarlo también en nuestra super misión.- Propuso Zetsu viendo hacia el rincón

- Deja de hablarle a la pared.- Regañó Hidan al bipolar

- Hidan, yo soy el líder, por lo tanto yo decido que es lo que tiene que hacer Zetsu.-Dijo Pein.- ¡Zetsu no le hables a la pared.!

- Esto es aburridito, quien haya sido por favor, hágalo saber. ¡Compréndanme! Apenas se me están quitando las ojeritas de la vez pasada y no quiero unas como las de Itachi.- Señaló Konan

- Mis ojeras son especiales.- Dijo Itachi, un poco ofendido.

- Rayos, no puede haber ni un momento de paz en esta casa.- declaró Orochimaru.- Y ahora por una vaca. Ya dijeron que iban a traer otra.

- ¿O sea siempre si la mataste?.- preguntó Tobi, quien comenzaba a emitir un poco de humo de sus orejas, cubiertas por obvias razones.

- A LA DE CUENTA DE TRES SE PUEDEN CALLAR TODOS... TRES.- exclamó Pein

Se escuchan grillos y ninguno de los habitantes emite ruido.

- Por lo que veo, ninguno de ustedes o no quiere tomar responsabilidad de sus actos o fue un intruso.- concluyó el líder.

- Si hubiera sido un forastero, Big Brother ya nos hubiera dicho.- señaló Zetsu

- Mejor que nos diga él.- dijo Sasori.- Porque estoy muy cansado.

Sasori lanza un bostezo muy notorio.

- Yo... yo...- dijo Tobi

El resto de los habitantes lo observan, por si se le ocurre volver a ponerse histérico y paranoico.

- Big Brother... ¿Quién mató a Jin-Woo?

Ninguna respuesta brinda la voz de este reality show. Tobi repite de nuevo la pregunta, recibiendo el mismo trato.

- Big Brother es un grosero. A mí me trató igual una vez.- dijo Kisame

- A mí desde que llegué a esta casa.- informó Itachi

La impaciencia de Tobi vuelve a manifestarse.

- DINOS QUIÉN ES EL ASESINO. ERES EL QUE TODO LO VE. SI... TU... BIG BROTHER LO MATÓ... CASI NO HA HABLADO... MALDITO BIG BROTHER ASESINO

- Es que casi nunca habla.- dijo Konan.- Es muy fríito

- AHORA MISMO VOY HACIA ESA CÁMARA Y...

Tobi se pone de pie, se dirige a ella y comienza a gritarle, haciendo su típica pose de pelea.

- Otra vez se siente Liu Kang, hum.- dijo Deidara

- SI... TE RETO A QUE VENGAS AQUÍ Y DEJES DE ESTAR HABLANDO Y DANDO ÓRDENES. VOY A PELEAR CONTIGO

El ninja de la máscara comienza a brincar, y trata de arrancar la cámara del techo.

- ¡Oh no! Otro gasto que nos van a cobrar.- dijo Kakuzu, lanzando lloriqueos.

- Tonto Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Voy a detenerlo.- dijo Hidan y en el momento en que llega y estira su brazo hacia Tobi, éste queda soprendido...

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el brazo?.- preguntó

Pein, Sasori y Kakuzu se levantan y observan al brazo de Hidan.

- Eso creo que es sangre...¿ O me equivoco?.- dijo Sasori

- Ni modo que catsup... claro que es sangre.- afirmó Kakuzu

- Voy a ver.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡No puedes moverte, Zetsu!.- exclamó Pein, quien fulminaba a Hidan con la mirada.- Como yo soy el líder, yo lo voy a inspeccionar. Quítate la ropa

- SIII¡Que se quite la ropita!.- gritó Konan, entusiasmada ante la idea de admirar la anatomía del Jashinista.

- No para ti, Konan.- dijo Pein, cortantemente.- Para averiguar si él...

- SI ÉL ES EL PSICÓPATA.- completó Tobi

- Oigan, pero..- se quejó Hidan, siendo desvestido por Pein y Sasori, dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos, los cuales tenían estampado de corazones.

El brazo del "sacerdote" no era el único que presentaba manchas de sangre. Había unas inscripciones extrañas en todo su cuerpo.

- Y me dicen que soy el raro.- dijo Orochimaru

- He llegado a la conclusión de que Hidan es el principal sospechoso.- informó Kisame, con seriedad.

- NO.. Nunca se me habría ocurrido decir eso.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu.

- Ya admítelo, Hidan. ¿Porqué la mataste, hum? No era un ninja ni un cristiano, ni un musulman, ni un católico... no era más que un animal

Hidan se endereza y mira a sus compañeros.

- Porque... porque... JASHIN SAMMA ME OBLIGÓ, ME LO ORDENÓ... Y... ASÍ... LA MATÉ... CON MI GUADAÑA

El resto se mira entre sí.

- En parte, algo así me imaginé que dirías.- dijo Itachi

- Pero lo que me molesta de todo esto es...- añadió Pein

Los ojos de Pein comienzan a brillar con intensidad.

- No nos has dejado dormir en toda la noche... Otra vez...

Tobi se lanza de la nada contra Hidan y lo taclea, como si se tratara de un jugador de americano.

- ME VAS A COMPRAR OTRA VACA Y SE VA A LLAMAR JIN-WOO SEGUNDO

- TOBI, QUÍTATE... TENGO QUE...

- NADA DE NADA...- gritó y comenzó pegarle en el pecho.- HASTA QUE NO TE DEJE MORETONES, NO TE IRÁS...

- NO ES NECESARIO, YA TENGO COMO TRES...

- Hay que separarlos, no necesitamos más problemas.- dijo Pein

Pein, Sasori y Kakuzu sujetan a Tobi y lo separan de Hidan, quien es auxiliado por Deidara, Kisame y Konan.

- Esto es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, sentado.

- Ya está solucionado. Vamos a dormir.- dijo Orochimaru

Pein se separa y mira a Hidan.

- Hidan... COMO ZETSU... TU TAMBIÉN TE VAS A IR AL RINCÓN Y ESTARÁS...

- No es necesario. Yo me castigaré. Por mi pecado.

Ante la sorpresa de su líder y sus camaradas, Hidan toma una de las esculturas que adornan en la sala y comienza a golpearse en la cara, en el pecho, en todo el cuerpo.

- HIDAN MALO, HIDAN MALO. ¡Querido Jashin- Samma acepta este sacrificio que estoy haciendo!

- Ay, Hidan se está castigando.- Dijo Tobi, quien había vuelto a la normalidad después de que por fin se hizo justicia.

- Me voy a dormir.- dijo Konan

- Y yo también.- imitó Orochimaru

Mientras cada uno se dirige a sus habitaciones, Zetsu por delante de Pein, aún con los brazos en la nuca, Hidan cumplió su penitencia en todo el transcurso de la noche.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por el momento. Si les gustó, opiniones, solicitudes, XD manden reviews. Trtaremos de actualizar con el ritmo al que estábamos. Los akatsukis seguirán atravesando por cosas graciosas dentro de esta casa. Eso es un hecho.

Cuídense mucho!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias. Hasta la próxima!


	10. KARAOKE NIGHT!

Hola a todos!

Regresamos con otro capítulo más de este reality, en el que pasamos del suspenso y el asesinato, al arte del canto y el baile. El Karaoke. XD

Grax por sus reviews, a todos ustedes, y nos dimos cuenta de que hay personas que les gustaría que firmáramos sus metroflogs, figurando el link del fic allí. Pasenos el link y con mucho gusto lo haremos. XD

Les sugerimos que chequen las canciones usadas para esta parte de la historia y las escuchen, para así imaginarse mejor a estos miembros de esta organización en una faceta musical. Al final del capítulo daremos los nombres de las canciones. Esperemos que las conozcan XD.

Disclaimer: Las canciones usadas son propiedades del respectivo artista, a decir en la parte de hasta abajo.

Bueno sale!

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 9.- Karaoke Night! 

El cielo estaba despejado. Hacía un calor no abrasador, sino agradable. Se escuchan platos siendo colocados en la mesa. Itachi pasaba a sus compañeros los cubiertos necesarios para el desayuno, quienes estaban sentados en el comedor.

- ¡Apúrate! Tengo hambre.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu. Miraba al rincón y tenía su mini mesa y su banquito.

- ¡Tú sigues castigado! No me hables así, o ¿Quieres dos semanas más de estar en el rincón?.- preguntó Pein con característico estilo cortante

Zetsu se calla inmediatamente y Pein termina de cocinar. Coloca la cazuela en el centro de la mesa.

- ¿De qué va a ser el menú de hoy?.- preguntó Sasori

- Se llama... cóctel de frutas con pollo hervido.- informó el líder

Todos ponen cara de desagrado y el silencio que acababa de hacerse presente es roto porque...

- Itachi, no tires los vasos.- dijo Big Brother

- ¿Qué? Pein tiene la culpa, con sus experimentos me hizo perder el control.- se defendió Itachi, harto de que Big Brother lo culpara de todo.

Deidara, después de finalizar su peinado del día, llega corriendo a la cocina con un sobre.

- Mientras pasaba por la sala, vi un sobre y lo traje para verlo, hum.- dijo, con el sobre en la mano.

Una lengua le arrebata el sobre a Deidara.

- ¡Qué haces hum! Es grotesco.- dijo molesto Deidara

Orochimaru la abre y comienza a leer:

- Thhhhhegunda prueba: Performanthhhhhhh. Objetivo: Realithhhhhhar una interprethhhhhathhhhhhión arthhhhhhhhhísthhhhhhthhhhhi...

- No necesitamos más accidentes.- dijo Kakuzu, quitándole la hoja a Orochimaru.

Kakuzu lee en voz alta. La hoja dice:

_**Segunda prueba: Performance**_

_**Objetivo: Realizar una interpretación artística. El estilo es el libre.**_

_**Indicaciones: Pueden ser solistas o equipos de máximo cuatro personas. La canción no debe pasar de 10 minutos ni durar menos de 50 segundos. **_

**_Los ensayos se realizarán el día de hoy y la presentación se efectuará mañana en la noche en el jardín. El ganador tendrá el derecho de estar en la suite hasta el día de la próxima prueba y en dado caso que un equipo sea el ganador, se hará un desempate, a indicarse el día de la prueba._**

**_Mucha suerte para todos._**

_**Atentamente: **_

_**BIG BROTHER S.A DE C.V**_

_**PD¿LES DIJE QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO?**_

- ¡Tengo que ganar otra vez, cueste lo que cueste!.- exclamó Kisame, con dramatismo. Estaba preocupado ante la idea de regresar al "cuarto de los fenómenos" con Orochimaru

- No sería justo que ganaras todo el tiempo. Pensaríamos que todo está arreglado.- señaló Hidan

- Siii, qué divertido. Quiero hacer karaoke.- dijo Tobi, jugando con su tenedor.

- ¿Qué no piensan desayunar?. Si no quieren, tendrán que esperar hasta la tarde para comer., y el menu de la comida será... Sopa de huevo con granola y una ramita de canela como decoración- interrumpió Pein.

- SIII, VAMOS A DESAYUNAR

Resignados y prefiriendo comer el desayuno que comer una creación más del líder, los akatsukis aceptaron el cóctel de frutas con pollo.

Al mediodía se encuentran enfocados en quiénes podrían ser sus "aliados" para triunfar en la segunda prueba. Estaban en el jardín y Zetsu miraba hacia la pared, de cuclillas con las manos en la nuca, a un lado de Pein

- Hay que decidir quiénes van a formar los equipos.- dijo Pein.-

- Pues mira, yo con Itachi, porque siempre ha sido así y pareceremos artistas de verdad.- dijo Kisame

- Esto es ridículo. Si, yo con Kisame.- dijo Itachi, de mala gana.

- Un equipo formado...

- Ya me ganaste a mi pareja, Kisame.- habló Orochimaru, un poco amanerado.- Yo seré solista

- Van dos...

- Yo solo.- dijo Zetsu

- Van tres. Zetsu, sólo en la presentación podrás estar sin el castigo

- Qué alivio. Pensé que querías cantar conmigo, Pein

- Pues no... Van tres.

- Nosotros somos equipo.- dijo Tobi, abrazando a Deidara y a Sasori

- Ay... Lo sabemos, pero no nos aprietes tanto.- dijo Sasori.

- Auch, hum... Estate quieto, Tobi- Se quejó Deidara

- Con este cuatro...

Pein espera la respuesta de Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Ya me cansé de estar siempre con el Jashinista.- dijo Kakuzu

- Ni quien quiera hacer equipo contigo. Eres muy viejo y no tienes condiciones para aguantar un karaoke.- prorrumpió Hidan

- ¡Cómo te atreves¡Pedazo de cabello artificial!...

- ¡No me digas así, tonto vejestorio!

- ¡Un día de estos, te arrancaré esa cabeza!

- ¡Si te atreves, te mandaré a la enfermería!

- Jajajaja... Te mandaré a la enfermería.- imitó Kakuzu a Hidan.- Uy si, mira cómo tiemblo.- empieza fingir que tiene temblores.-

Sus compañeros los miran , no sabiendo si reírse o sentir pena ajena.

- Te atravesaré.- gritó y le quita a Kisame su espada.

- ¡Devuélveme a Samehada, Hidan!

Hidan lanza la espada sobre Kakuzu, quien la esquiva con facilidad. Ambos se miran a muerte.

- ¡Suficiente¡Si no se calman ahora mismo, acompañarán a Zetsu en su castigo!.- exclamó Pein

- ¡No quiero estar contigo!.- se gritaron ambos, al mismo tiempo

Hidan y Kakuzu se callan, y éste le da la samehada a Kisame, al notar el rinnegan de Pein brillando con un rojo intenso.

- Bien, haré equipo con...- dijo Kakuzu y comienza a mover su brazo, y cierra los ojos y lo detienen en...

- Con Konan. Ella será mi pareja

- ¿Qué¿Qué¿Yo tu parejita?... Vaya es la primera vez que hago equipito con alguien que no es Pein.- dijo la kunoichi, sorprendida

- Bueno, el quinto equipo.- dijo el líder, alzando un poco la ceja ante la elección de Kakuzu.

- Yo solo... Más vale solo que mal acompañado.- señaló Hidan

- ¿Lo dices por mi?.- preguntó Pein, un poco ofendido.

- No, cómo crees, eres el líder. Lo digo por Kakuzu.

- Sexto equipo... y yo como solista. Somos siete. Hay que empezar. Elijan sus canciones y dónde van a ensayar.

- Sempais, ensayemos en el baño.- dijo Tobi

- Tobi, no digas tonterías, hum.-dijo Deidara, imaginándose tener que oír necesidades fisiológicas y salirse a cada rato por los malos olores.

- Bueno, entonces cada quien agarre a su parejita o equipito o solito y a ensayar.- concluyó Konan.

Gran parte de la tarde y noche cada uno de los integrantes de la organización rojinegra ensayaba con mucha intensidad y dedicación.

Orochimaru lee con mucha dificultad su letra.

- Thhhhhhi uathhhhhh mor laik a biuthhhhhhhi kuin from a muvi thhhhhhin  
ai thhhhhed dont mainthhhhhhhh, bot juathhhhhhhh du yu min ai Am Thhhhhha uan  
juuuuuuuuu will danthhhhhhhh On Thhhaaaaz Floooooor In Thhhhhhhe Raunthhhhhhhhh  
Shi Sethhhhhhh ai Am Thhhhhhhhhhhe uan ju Will Danthhhhhhh On da Floooooor In Thhaaaaaaa Raunthhhhhhhhhhh

- ¿Qué tanto dice Orochimaru?.- preguntó Konan a Kakuzu. Realizaban su ensayo cerca del ninja de la aldea del sonido en la sala.

- No sé, pero suena muy diabólico.- concluyó el ninja de la cascada.- Sigamos practicando. Te tienes que poner nerviosa para que salga todo bien.

- Ahorita no me siento nerviosita

En "el cuarto de los fenómenos" practicaban Tobi, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan, escuchándose un gran escándalo formado por batería y guitarras.

- ¿Hidan no piensas ensayar tu canción?.- preguntó Sasori.- Está bien que nos ayudes pero...

- No, ya me la sé y Jashin- Samma me ayudará

Itachi y Kisame practicaban en la suite, Pein y Zetsu con sus respectivos proyectos en "la habitación que te pone los pelos de punta".

El día de gran evento de la segunda prueba llega con rapidez. El jardín estaba totalmente renovado: había un escenario, sillas y un letrero que decía: "Karaoke Night!"

Los habitantes de la casa se encuentran reunidos allí, sentados cada quien con su compañero de "trabajo".

- Atención. Daremos inicio a la segunda prueba. El primer equipo en pasar al frente será: Itachi y Kisame..- anunció Big Brother

- Itachi, tenemos que hacerlo bien, para ganar la suite

- Acabemos rápido con esto.- concluyó de mala gana el Uchiha.

Itachi y Kisame están en el escenario.

- Itachi, da la señal cuando quieras.- indicó Big Brother

- ¿Estás listo Kisame?

- Más listo que nunca. Les voy a mostrar cómo cantan en mi pueblo

Itachi da la señal y comienza a sonar la música. (Empieza la canción)

Ambos ninjas empiezan a bailar. Kisame lo hace con mucha gracia, moviéndose hacia un lado y cambiaba al otro. Itachi se atrasa constantemente, bailando sin ganas y con torpeza.

- Con razón Itachi nunca baila en las fiestas del cuartel. Igual y tampoco canta bien- comentó Zetsu

Kisame empieza con la letra de la canción, inyectándole sentimiento.

_- Cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa,  
Siento tu cuerpo vibrar cerca de mi;  
Es tu palpitar, es tu cara, es tu pelo,  
Son tus besos, me estremezco, oh, oh, oh!_

Llega el turno de Itachi.

_- Cuando calienta el sol aquí en la playa_

- ¡Guau¡Canta muy bien!, hum. Nos puede ganar. Suena igual a Luis Miguel- dijo Deidara

- ¡Maldición! Lo hubiera escogido.- dijo Kakuzu, ante la mirada ofendida de Konan

_- Siento tu cuerpo vibrar cerca de mi,  
Es tu palpitar, tu recuerdo, mi locura,  
Mi delirio, me estremezco, oh oh oh!  
Cuando calienta el sol._

- Itachi, quita el genjutsu.- dijo de la nada Big Brother

- ¡Itachi! Te dije que se iba a dar cuenta.- declaró Kisame, preocupado, en plena canción

- ¡Pero yo no quería esa canción¡Yo quería Pin Pon!.- reclamó el Uchiha a su amigo.

- ¡¿Qué es Pin Pon?!.- preguntó Sasori, en plena rola

- ¡Cállate!.- gritaron todos a la vez.

- Pin Pon es un muñeco, muy guapo y de cartón...- le dijo Tobi a Sasori en voz baja

- Y se lava la carita, con agua y con jabón.- concluyó Deidara.

El artista siente que le faltó decir algo más.

- Ah... Hum.- finalizó

El performance de Kisame e Itachi termina de manera en que el primero ponía mucho sentimiento y pasión a su interpretación y la del segundo con demasiada seriedad y aburrimiento.

Ambos toman asiento

- Por tu culpa vamos a perder.- sollozó Kisame

Big Brother anuncia al segundo participante

- Hidan. Tú eres el siguiente. Cuando estés listo, da la señal.

- Ahí les voy. Les voy a mostrar qué es cantar.

- Nos va a aburrir con sus cantos gregorianos.- dijo Kakuzu

Hidan la señal, alza los brazos y empieza su sesión:

- OOOOYAAAAAAAAOOYAAAAAOYEEEEOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

- Tenía razón

- UUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIUUUUUUIIIIIIIUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII

- Me voy a dormir.- dijo Orochimaru

- NENENENENENENENNANANANANANAMANONONOZAZAZANNNNNNN

- Ya fue mucho de lo mismito. Cállenlo.- dijo Konan

- AHORA SÍIIIII

La canción resuena en el patio. Hidan baila decentemente bien y se mueve de un lado para otro, animando a todos, y presume de su anatomía.

- _Gimnasio por las tardes  
sesiones de karate  
se pone impenetrable  
será muy saludable  
pero no puedo discutir con ella  
lo intento y me atropella  
Problemas con amigos  
se mira a si nocivo  
bailando apretados  
me siento afixiado  
este ritmo insoportable  
y mi estado lamentable  
seguro que se cree superniña  
mi novia tiene biceps (ojo con lo que le dices)  
mi novia tiene biceps (ojo con lo que le dices) _

- Si nunca le he visto una novia.- dijo Pein

_- Mi novia es dinamita  
qué dulce criatura  
extraño su belleza  
yo soy un complemento de sus pesas_

- ¿Complemento de sus pesas?.- preguntó Itachi.- Es ridículo

- S_igue igual de caprichosa  
pero ahora es musculosa  
seguro que se cree superniña  
mi novia tiene biceps (ojo con lo que le dices)  
mi novia tiene biceps (ojo con lo que le dices)_

- Ha de estar muy fea.- dijo Kakuzu

Hidan concluye su participación y se sienta, totalmente agotado por tanto bailar.

- Konan y Kakuzu. Ustedes son los siguientes.- informó Big Brother

- Konan, ponte nerviosa.- amenazó Kakuzu

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Porque antes de la victoria, primero todos se sienten nerviosos

Ambos pasan y Konan inicia la interpretación.

_- Acompaño a mi sombra por la avenida,  
mis pasos se pierden entre tanta gente,  
busco una puerta, una salida  
donde convivan pasado y presente...  
De pronto me paro, alguien me observa,  
levanto la vista y me encuentro con ella  
y ahí está, ahí está_

- ¿QUEEEEEEE?.- preguntó Kisame

_- Ahí está, ahí esta  
viendo pasar el tiempo la Puerta de Alcalá._

- ¿La puerta de Alcalá?.- se preguntó Tobi, pensando qué podría ser, su sharingan girando como lo hacía siempre que se esforzaba por analizar.- Konan no canta en diminutivo. Está nerviosa.

Konan y Kakuzu comienzan a bailar al compás de la canción. Toca el turno de Kakuzu.

- _Una mañana fría llegó Carlos III con aire insigne  
se quitó el sombrero muy lentamente_

- ¿Quién es ese hum¿Un kage?

- _Bajó de su caballo con voz profunda  
le dijo a su lacayo: ahí está la Puerta de Alcalá  
ahí está, ahí está viendo pasar el tiempo  
la Puerta de Alcalá_

_Lanceros con casaca, monarcas de otras tierras,  
fanfarrones que llegan inventando la guerra,_

- ¿Esos no somos nosotros?.- preguntó Sasori

- _Milicias que resisten bajo el "no pasarán"  
y el sueño eterno como viene se va y ahí está, ahí está_

- Y esos que resisten son los de la Hoja... ¿Ahora qué está?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- _La puerta de Alcalá _

- ¡¿Dónde?!..- Todos preguntaron

-_ Ahí esta, ahí esta viendo pasar el tiempo  
la Puerta de Alcalá._

Kakuzu señala hacia una parte del jardín.

- ¡Esa no es la puerta de Alcalá. Es la puerta del jardín!.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

La canción transcurre y cierra a dueto con Kakuzu y Konan.

- _Mírala, mírala, mírala, mírala, mírala  
la Puerta de Alcalá  
Mírala, mírala, mírala, mírala_

Ambos señalan hacia la puerta del jardín.

- Que esa no es, hum. Están locos..- declaró Deidara.

Konan y Kakuzu se sientan, satisfechos por haber realizado una mejor participación que Itachi y Kisame.

- Zetsu. Es tu turno

- ¡Bien, señores! Les voy a enseñar lo que es la verdadera música. Cuando inicie, comienzan a aplaudir.- dijo, preparándose en el escenario.

Zetsu da la señal e inicia su baile, dando vueltas, como si se encontrara en un rodeo.

- Esto está bonito. Es para niños- dijo Tobi, aplaudiendo

- Qué ridiculez.- puntualizó Itachi

- Ni digas, porque querías cantar Pin Pon

Deidara, al notar la canción...

_- En la ratonera_

_ha caído un ratón_

_con sus dos pistolas_

_y su traje de cowboy._

_Ha de ser gringuito_

_porque siempre habla inglés_

_a más de ser güerito_

_y tener grandes los pies._

- ¿A eso lo llamas arte, hum?

- Qué tonteríita.- señaló Konan

- _El ratón vaquero_

_sacó sus pistolas,_

_se inclinó el sombrero,_

_y me dijo a solas:_

- Uy si. Un ratón va a hablarte a solas y con pistolas. Si como no. Que convenza a mi abuela.- criticó Kakuzu

- Como estás igual de viejo que ella.- dijo Hidan

- Cállense.- dijo Pein

Zetsu toma aire y chifla.

_- What the heck is this house for a manly Cowboy Mouse?.-_ El lado oscuro de "Zetsu" era el encargado de cantar la parte en inglés, con voz y sonidos de monstruo.

- ¡Tengo miedo. Ya no me gusta!.- sollozó Tobi, abrazándose a Sasori

- Tranquilo, es Zetsu.- dijo el ninja de la arena, tratándose de soltar del enmascarado.

- Por eso

- _Hello you! __Let me out!_

_and don't catch me like a trout._

_- __Conque sí, ya se ve,_

_que no estás a gusto ahí,_

_y aunque hables inglés_

_no te dejaré salir.- _cantó el lado "claro" de Zetsu

- Pobre ratón. Terminará siendo comido por Zetsu.- declaró Kisame

Zetsu termina la canción y su baile. Se sienta en su lugar y Tobi, quien tenía su rostro oculto con la capa de Sasori, se asoma y se alivia al ver el escenario vacío.

- Orochimaru. Eres el siguiente.

Orochimaru pasa al frente y antes de comenzar con su performance, decide informar sobre un punto importante.

- Los pasos de danza de esta canción me los enseñaron en la aldea de Neverland, donde unos niños hacían el moon walk

- ¿Qué es moon walk?.- preguntó Sasori

- Sólo velo.- dijo Pein

- Era obvio que saldría con algo así.- señaló Hidan

Orochimaru da la señal y comienza a bailar con el afamado Moon walk y unas piruetas más que hacían recordar a un artista muy conocido en los años ochenta.

- AUUUUU.- exclamó Orochimaru, en un tono muy agudo y parecido a...

- ¡Orochijackson!.- exclamaron, asombrados por el parecido físico entre el ninja y el artista.

- Que diga... Michael Jackson... Hum.- informó Deidara

- _She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene  
I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round  
She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

- Era eso lo que él leía .. Ya entiendo más todito.- dijo Konan

_She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round_

_- _No sabía que Orochimaru conocía a Billie Jean.- dijo Kisame

- No. Tiene otros gustos.- puntualizó Pein

Orochimaru da una vuelta rápida en el escenario.

- AUUUUUU _People Always Told Me Be Careful Of W__hat You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth_

- Estaría bien hacer negocio con él y que en las fiestas del cuartel imite a Michael Jackson, para ganar mucho dinero.- sugirió Kakuzu

- _Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One_

Concluye su participación Orochimaru, quien hasta el momento era quien iba en primer lugar en la prueba.

- Pein, eres el siguiente. Prepárate

Pein obedece la instrucción de Big Brother.

- Va a cantar una canción gótica o metalera.- dijo Kisame

- No... la va a platicar... ¡Claro que la va a cantar!.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu

- De que es gótico, lo es.- dijo Itachi

Pein da la señal y comienza moverse lento, pero con ritmo y su voz grave la entona

- _MMMMMma... jeeeeeeeeee... jejejeeeeeee_

Acelera un poco el ritmo.

_- Papapapa... __Me dueles, en el fondo de mi corazón  
La herida, no ha cerrado todavía  
No hay forma, en que pueda olvidarte yo  
Lo siento, te has llevado ya mi vida_

Todos abren la boca, debido a la sorpresa de que su líder no cumplió sus expectativas, interpretando una balada movidona.

- Canta bien.- dijo Itachi

_- Siempre intento olvidarte, y te vuelvo a encontrar  
Siempre en cada rincón, y debajo del mar  
Si me voy del planeta, eres estrella fugaz  
Si en las noches yo duermo, en mi sueño tu estas  
Siiiiiii  
__  
_- Qué cursi.- señaló Kakuzu

- Está tierna.- dijo Sasori

- Esa canción le gusta a muchas mujeres.- admitió Orochimaru

- ¿O sea a ti también?.- preguntó descaradamente Tobi

- Cállate. A mi no me gusta

- ¿Konan te gusta?.- preguntó Zetsu

- La verdad... si... Me gusta Sin Banderita

- Sin Bandera... la han de haber perdido.- dijo Tobi

- Es un grupo, hum. No quiere decir eso de que no tengan banderas.- manifestó Deidara

_- Eres sirena, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera  
Por que´ tu vuelvas yo daria lo que´ fuera  
Por que´ me quites con tu piel esta condena que´ me mata y me envenena  
Mira morena, baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena  
Por que´ no hay cosa para mi que´ sea tan buena  
Como tus labios en mis labios  
Vuelve a casa te lo ruego  
ven nena  
yeah..  
_

- Pues que vaya a buscar a la tonta sirena y asunto arreglado.- dijo Kakuzu

- _Eres el mar  
eres el mar_

- ¿Cuál mar? El mar es el mar y la sirena es la sirena. Que no mezcle nada.- dijo Kisame

_- papapapapupapupapeeeee_

- Esos no son mis cantos gregorianos.- dijo Hidan

Pein finaliza su canción, ante la atónita mirada de sus subordinados.

- Ya terminé. Sigue el equipo de Deidara.- informó el líder.- ¿Qué me ven?.

- Amm... nadita, nadita.- dijo Konan

Tobi, Deidara y Sasori. Ustedes son los últimos.- informó Big Brother

- Vamos, sempais. Echémosle ganas.- dijo Tobi.

- ¿Qué vas por cien pays para ganar? Eso no sirve ahorita.- dice Sasori

- No, que pasamos al frente, hum

Los tres ninjas pasan al escenario, donde se integra Hidan

- ¿Qué hace Hidan con ellos?.- preguntó Itachi

- Hidan va a ayudarnos con la batería, hum.- manifestó Deidara

- Con razón hay instrumentos.- dijo Zetsu

Sasori se coloca al centro, Deidara toma la guitarra, Tobi la otra guitarra y Hidan la batería.

- Yo doy la señal.- dijo Sasori

- Mejor yo. No hay que equivocarnos, hum.- indicó Deidara

- Ah bueno

Deidara hace una señal a su equipo.

- UNO, DOS, TRES, HUM

La guitarra del artista de la arcilla se hace notar junto con la de Tobi. La batería de Hidan la acompaña. Los tres se sincronizan a la perfección. Deidara hace un pequeño solo y Sasori comienza a cantar.

- _End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sudden dark is clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
more is all you need  
you're dedicated to  
how I'm killing you_

- Qué agresivito se oye Sasori.- dijo Konan, sorprendida

- Qué fuerza.- declaró Hidan

- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que era menos intenso... pues claro que tiene fuerza.- exclamó Kakuzu.

- _Come crawling faster  
obey your Master  
your life burns faster  
obey your Master  
Master  
Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

- ¡No te permito que.!..

- Cállense. Una discusión más y...- amenazó Pein

- Está bien, está bien.- dijeron al unísono Hidan y Kakuzu

_- Master _

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master_

La canción se encontraba a la mitad. El grupo tocaba tranquilamente, Sasori se movía a la par de la melodía y sus compañeros hacían un buen "metal".

- Se sienten rockstars.- manifestó Itachi.

- Pueden ganar.- dijo Kisame, preocupado

- Es demasiado fuerte para mis oídos.- dijo Orochimaru

- Es genial.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Se escucha un poco más aprisa la canción.

_- Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, You promised only lies  
Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries_

Deidara se echa un "solo" a toda velocidad, bien tocado, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, sintiéndose como todo un metalero, se tira al piso, sin dejar de tocar. Y empieza a despeinarse.

- SIIIIII... ESTO ES MÚSICA, HUM

Hidan toca la batería con emoción y Tobi se deja contagiar por ella y el ambiente irradiado por la canción y Deidara.

- SIII... EL DETECTOR DE METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL.- exclamó Tobi

Los instrumentos se desafinan inesperadamente, bajando la velocidad de la música, hasta que se hace un silencio sepulcral y cantan los grillos. Deidara mira a Tobi con furia

- Tobi... ¡Pero cómo te atreves, hum! HAS PROFANADO, HAS INSULTADO A LA CANCIÓN, COMPARÁNDOLA CON UN GRUPO MUY DISTINTO

- La emoción me ganó, Deidara sempai.- se disculpó Tobi

- ¡No son excusas!

- Ay Tobi.- dijo Hidan, llevándose la mano a la frente en gesto de lamento.

- ¿Ahora qué¿Seguimos o...- preguntó Sasori

- ¡Empecemos de nuevo!.- declaró Deidara

- QUEEEEEEEE.- exclamaron todos ante la descabellada idea del amante del buen arte.

- Siii, hum.- respondió, ignorando los lamentos de sus compañeros.- A LA UNA... A LAS DOS...

Tobi, Sasori y Hidan se preparan con prisa.

- TRES HUM

- Está loco.- dijo Zetsu

- Yo soy el líder, así que les doy permiso para que terminen de una buena vez.- señaló Pein

La sesión de rock inicia de nueva cuenta, donde se aprecia a un Deidara más prendido que nunca, dejando caer sus bombas de arcilla, haciendo explotar el escenario, a Tobi moviéndose como todo un metalero, a Sasori dando mucha fuerza a su interpretación y a Hidan realizando un solo de batería de 10 minutos al final de la canción. El equipo deja destruida la tarima y pasa a sus lugares.

- Qué desastre.- Dijo Pein.- Debería castigarlos...

- Atención, tenemos el resultado de la segunda prueba.- habló Big Brother.- Itachi y Kisame, fueron descalificados por usar un genjutsu

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritaron los dos, acompañados de Deidara, al mismo tiempo, ya que se despedían de sus fiestas diarias sin gotas de alcohol de por medio Y Kisame regresaría a compartir cama con Orochimaru

- Hidan, tus cantos gregorianos fueron los culpables de tu derrota

- Cielo Santo. No te gusta el Jashin

- Konan y Kakuzu no llegaron a ser los mejores, pero fue una buena actuación. Suerte para la próxima.

- ¡Diablos!.- exclamó la pareja

- Zetsu tuvo buena interpretación, pero le bajó puntos la voz monstruosa en inglés.

Zetsu zapea a su "lado oscuro"

- AUCH.- se quejó, por castigarse a si mismo

- Orochimaru lo hizo muy bien, pero no fue el mejor.

- Tanto que había ensayado... AUUUUU

- Deidara, Tobi y Sasori. Ustedes fueron los mejores... pero su interpretación total duró más de media hora por haber repetido la sesión y por el solo de batería del final. Están descalificados.

- HIDAAAAN. PORQUE TUVISTE QUE HACER EL DICHOSO SOLO.- gritó Sasori

- Yo no tengo la culpa. Fue Deidara que me dijo.- se defendió el jashinista

- DEIDARAAAAAA TONTO.- gritaron Sasori y Tobi

- TOBI EMPEZÓ CON EL DETECTOR DE METAL, HUM

- Pein fue quien le puso mayor sentimiento y veracidad a la canción, como si en verdad la viviera. Así que él es el ganador. Muchas Felicidades Pein, ganas la suite

Pein sonríe, pero no refleja emoción alguna.Mientras la mayoría de los habitantes entran a la casa, Deisara, Sasori y Tobi plean por muchas horas más, echándose la culpa uno y otro por su derrota.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento. Lo prometido es deuda. Éstas fueron las canciones usadas (por orden de aparición en el capítulo):

_**Luis Miguel: Cuando calienta el Sol**_

_**Soda Stereo: Mi novia tiene biceps**_

_**Ana Belén y Victor Manuel: La puerta de Alcalá**_

_**Cri-Cri: El ratón vaquero**_

_**Michael Jackson: Billie Jean**_

_**Sin Bandera: Sirena**_

_**Metallica: Master of Puppets**_

Opiniones, canciones, sugerencias, dejen sus reviews. XD

Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídense mucho!

Hasta la próxima!


	11. EL DEBATE

Hola a todos!

Como que Orochimaru causó su impacto con "Billie Jean"... Bueno su parecido con Michael Jackson es algo que no se podía dejar pasar. En algunos foros hemos visto que le dicen Orochijackson, he de allí la idea de hacerlo cantar algo de él. Xd

Gracias por sus reviews y sugerencias! Una prueba de comida es buena idea y lo de los cuerpos de Pein también.

Hablando de Pein, tiene un motivo por la que resulta siendo un cantante de éxito. xD Creános

Este capítulo es la segunda nominación y de él se pueden deducir algunas cosillas que no diremos.

Bueno, esperamos que se diviertan

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 10.- El debate

El programa Big Brother: Akatsuki inicia su transmisión. La audiencia aplaude con entusiasmo.

- ¡Holitas a todos! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Bienvenidos a la segunda nominación de la casa más famosa del mundo ninja, Big Brother Akatsuki!.- exclamó Yomi Micha, el famoso conductor del reality

Yomi, en esta ocasión, trae un esmoquin azul claro y una camisa rosa. Su cabello, muy bien peinado, recogido en una cola y perfectamente maquillado.

Estos muchachos continúan haciendo de las suyas dentro de la casa.

El público muestra curiosidad.

- Así es, mis querubines. Y para que ya no se queden con las ganas, veamos lo más destacado que han hecho desde que nos deleitaron con sus lindas voces. ¡Bumer! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!

- Ash...Ash...ash...- dijo Bumer, con su habitual mal humor.

En la pantalla aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video inicia.

- Pein, como tú fuiste el ganador de la prueba patrocinada por Konoha Emi Records, tienes derecho a invitar a dos personas a estar dentro de la suite.- informó Big Brother

- Bueno, primero a Zetsu, para que termine de cumplir con su castigo.

- ¿Y la segunda persona?

- No te lo pienso decir

- ¡ENTONCES CASTÍGAME MÁS! Yo ocuparé el lugar de esa persona. Valgo por dos.- exclamó Zetsu, viendo hacia la pared.

- No pienso premiarte.- dijo Pein

- ¡No he aprendido mi lección! Todavía me despierto por las noches

- No seas mentiroso. Yo te he estado vigilando. Cuando termines tu castigo regresarás al jardín y punto.

Pein y Zetsu están en la suite. El ninja de la hierba desea permanecern en ella, pero su castigo estaba próximo a concluir.

El letrero anuncia: **LA OBSESIÓN DE ZETSU**

El video cambia

En el jardín, se ven a Kisame, Deidara, Tobi y Sasori jugando un pequeño encuentro de futbol con el balón oficial autografiado por el FC Konoha. 

- GOOOOOOOOL. SIIII. BUEN SERVICIO, KISAME.- exclamó Sasori lleno de júbilo, después de realizar una chilena, anotándole así a Deidara.

- ¡Rayos! Van 16 a 1 a su favor, hum.- dijo Deidara, enojado.- Tobi, échale más ganas

- Pero si tú eres el portero, Deidara Sempai. Por eso te dije que quería proteger la portería

Pein se acerca a los "jugadores", con el balón en su mano y con la otra sobándose la cabeza, acompañado de Zetsu

- ¿Quién fue el que me dio un balonazo mientras leía?.- preguntó, con su clásica voz.

Ninguno de ellos se atreve a decir nada.

- Bueno, entonces, confiscaré este balón. Zetsu, vamos a la suite.- Pein se lleva a Zetsu jalándolo del cabello

- AY ME LASTIMAS.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu,.

- El equipo mira a su líder, con ojos llorosos, cómo se aleja del lugar.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó Kisame

Sasori, Deidara y Tobi se encogen de hombros. Kakuzu llega a ellos, con una sonrisa despampanante.

- Yo puedo resolverles su problema.- dijo el ninja de la cascada.

- ¿Nos vas a vender un balón? No tenemos dinero.- dijo Sasori

- No. Es algo mucho mejor

Momentos después...

- ¡Ey, Tobi! Pásamela, hum.- exclamó Deidara

Tobi despeja desde la portería

- NOOOOOO. AYÚDENME. ME MAREO.- gritó Hidan.

La idea de Kakuzu era quitarle la cabeza a Hidan y usarla como balón. Deidara recibe el "esférico", pasa la cabeza con un túnel, por debajo de las piernas de Sasori, burlándolo, se perfila para tirar y realiza un tiro con tanta fuerza que Kisame es derribado por el balón, acompañado por el grito de Hidan al ser pateado.

- GOOOOOOOOL, HUUUUUUM. ¡Vamos 16 a 13! Qué bueno que eres el portero ahora Tobi. ¡Eres una máquina, hum!.- Deidara realiza una voltereta, como si se tratara de un futbolista profesional.

- ¡Maldición! Están recuperándose. Pero no se acaba hasta que se acaba.- exclamó Kisame

- ¿Ya ven? Les dije que era una buena idea.- concluyó Kakuzu, quien observaba el partido con interés.- Es mejor una cabeza hueca a un balón profesional.

La cabeza de Hidan cae en las piernas de Itachi. Estaba poniéndose gotas en los ojos.

- ¿Eh?.- Itachi mira al jashinista lleno de moretones.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hidan?

Konan sale al jardín, gritando como histérica.

- ¿QUIÉN FUE EL &#&#&#&#& QUE LE QUITÓ LA CABEZA A HIDAN?.- preguntó furiosa y mira a Itachi con la cabeza..- ¿FUISTE TÚ ITACHI? REGRÉSALA, PORQUE SU CUERPO ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO TODO EL CUARTO CON LA GUADAÑA

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó el Uchiha, ofendido

- ¿Qué son esos gritos?.- cuestionó Orochimaru, llegando con sus compañeros.- Se oyen ruidos en su cuarto... ¿Qué haces con Hidan, Itachi-san?

- Itachi, regresa la cabeza de tu compañero.- dijo de la nada Big Brother

- ¿QUÉ? YO NO FUI. ¡Fue Kakuzu! ¡Yo estaba sólo poniéndome mis gotas!

- Hazlo por mi, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu, integrado a la plática

- Por favor, Itachi.- concluyó Big Brother

Un letrero aparece diciendo:

**EL NUEVO DEPORTE: "HIDANBOL"**

El video vuelve a cambiar.

Deidara está bañándose, a punto de que amaneciera un nuevo día, ya que solía ser el primero en despertar para peinarse. Canta a todo pulmón:

_- Quisiera ser un microbito_, Huuum_  
que habita en tu cuerpo  
ay, para estar muy calientito_, Huuum_  
casi todo el tiempo  
Beber de tu sangre  
y en tu carne descansar_, Huuuum_  
de ti me voy a alimentar_

Continúa lavándose el cabello y proseguía con la canción hasta llegar a su final.

- _Haré una alberca en tu ombliguito_, Huuum_  
pa meterme a nadar  
y si me voy más abajito_

- CÁLLATE, DEJA DE DECIR COSAS OBSCENAS.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, quien había regresado al jardín después de cumplir su castigo.

Deidara se espanta, Se golpea en la cabeza con la pared, tira el jabón y sin querer lo pisa. El ninja de la roca se tambalea...

- AAAAAAAA HUUUUUUUUUMMM.- gritó, parecido a Chewbacca

Se estrella con la puerta de la regadera y al no resistir el peso de Deidara, se abre, provocando que se impactara en el suelo, terminando noqueado.

Estaba desnudo y con un letrero que cubre sus "partes" bajo la leyenda: **_"CENSURADO"._**

- ¡Chewbacca! ¿Dónde estás? Quiero conocerte.- exclamó Tobi, saliendo del cuarto. Ve a Deidara en la baño, con sus ojos en forma de espiral (Como los pokemones desmayados).

- ¡AAAAA sempai! ¡Se te ve todo!.- gritó el ninja enmascarado.

Tapándose el ojo, le avienta una toalla a Deidara, cubriéndole todo su cuerpo con una toalla, como si fuera un cadáver.

Konan sale de su cuarto, despertada por los gritos de Deidara y Tobi.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué gritan desde tempranito?.- preguntó la kunoichi, somnolienta, tallándose los ojos y al abrirlos mira a...

- ¡Otro muertito! Tobi, ¿Qué pasó?

- Es que... Deidara sempai... está como Dios lo trajo al mundo...

- ¿Encueradito? Pero...- Konan se acerca a Deidara y lo destapa de la cara... Vaya, está noqueadito. Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.- concluyó

- ¿Un desnudo? ¿Itachi-San? ¿Dónde?.- Preguntó Orochimaru, saliendo de la habitación y ve a Deidara.- Ah no, me vuelvo a dormir.- dijo

Un nuevo letrero hace acto de presencia: **DEIDARA EN LA REGADERA**

El video concluye. Yomi aparece, sentado frente a su escritorio.

- ¡Ah que ninjas tan pilluelos salieron!. Como siempre, haciendo de las suyas en la casa... Ahora, estaremos en contacto con ellos dentro de la casa. ¡Bumer, méteme! 

- No puedo. No vas a participar en el reality.- dijo Bumer.

- No, querido. Enlázanos a la casa.

- Diantres...

Bumer hace caso a regañadientes a Yomi y se ven a los 11 participantes en la sala, hablando entre sí. 

- Buenas noches, angelitos del mal.- dijo Yomi.

- Hola Yomi.- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Veo que siguen dando mucho de qué hablar. Fue muy buena idea dejarlos a todos en la casa... Pein, no sabíamos que tenías mega talento para la cantada

- Pues ya ves

- ¿Es un talento familiar?.- preguntó Tobi

- No. A mis cinco hermanos no se les da el canto.

- ¿Cinco hermanos? ¿Y tienen los mismos ojos que tú?.- preguntó Kisame

- Pues si

- Deidara, todas las chicas pudimos apreciar tus encantos nene.- dijo Yomi

- ¿Perdón? ¿Eres hombre no?.- cuestionó Kakuzu.- ¿O saliste como Orochimaru?

- No te metas conmigo, Kakuzu.- amenazó Orochimaru

- Fue un accidente hum. Y todavía me duele mi chipote.- informó Deidara, sobándose la cabeza.

- Lo bueno es que no fue nada grave...- continuó Yomi, ignorando a Kakuzu.- Como saben, esta es la segunda nominación. Es la misma mecánica de la vez pasada. Dos puntos en contra al primero y al segundo uno. Mucha suerte a todos Okis. Al rato regreso con ustedes. Bye bye cito.

Yomi desaparece, guiñándoles un ojo.

- Pein, pasa al confesionario.- anunció Big Brother

- Si. Como siempre, soy el primero.

El líder se dirige al confesionario.

- Qué bien cantó Pein en la prueba.- comentó Hidan.- presentando moretones en el rostro.

- ¿Porqué habrá cantado esa canción tan cursi y ridícula?.- preguntó Itachi.

- A la mejor se la dedicó a alguien.- señaló Sasori.

- ¿Pero a quién? Pudo ser a cualquiera.- comentó Kisame

- Yo creo que fue a una mujer.- indicó Zetsu

- ¿Pero quién habrá sido entonces?.- preguntó Kisame de nuevo

Todos lo miran preguntándose por su salud mental.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Aquí solamente hay una mujer.- manifestó Hidan

Los hombres voltean a ver a Konan, para aclarar así las dudas.

- ¿Yo?... Pero... Yo no soy la única mujer en el mundo... Igual y fue alguien del exterior...- dijo Konan, con nervios.

- Estás nerviosa, Estás nerviosa.- cantó Tobi.-

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- señaló la kunoichi, haciendo más evidente su nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?.- preguntó Pein, quien acababa de llegar.

- Oigan, ehmm.- dijo Zetsu, para no provocar sospechas en el líder.- ¿Se han enterado de chismes de afuera de la casa?

- Hidan, pasa al confesionario

- Ahora vuelvo, me informan bien en nombre de Jashin Samma

Hidan se dirige al confesionario.

- Yo me enteré que en la Hoja hay ciertos rumores de amoríos en nuestras víctimas de la supermisión.- continuó Zetsu

- ¿Cómo cuáles?.- preguntó Konan, ya tranquila.

- Me acuerdo de la vez que regresé a la aldea de la hoja donde unas niñas hablaban del novato número uno de ese entonces.- indicó Orochimaru..

- Ah si... yo escuché que es...- Kisame se pone de pie, pone pose cool y dice con rapidez y estilo.- Assssske.- Se escucha música de superhéroe

- Es igual a su hermano mayor.- completó Itachi, denotando un poco de orggullo.- Todas detrás de él y a ninguna le hace caso

Sus compañeros lo miran con duda.

- ¿Y te sientes orgulloso de eso?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- Aunque sea quisiera tener a una chica que me buscara de esa manera.

Hidan sale y escucha lo dicho por Kakuzu.

- La tienes muy difícil. Uno: Estás feo; Dos: Tal vez tengas dinero, pero eres tan tacaño...y Tres: Estás viejo.- dijo Hidan, con burla.

- ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza otra vez?.- estalló Kakuzu

- Kakuzu, pasa al confesionario

- Pues a las mujeres no les gustan los fanáticos religiosos.- exclamó, mientras se dirigía a la cita.

- Regresando al tema... dicen que Assske (música de superhéroe) tiene sólo ojos para el jinchuuriki.- añadió Kisame.

Entonces no se parece a mi.- recalcó Itachi

- ¿Cuál de todos?. Son muchos jinchuurikis- preguntó Pein

- El que es tan rubio como un alemán.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¿Qué es Jinchuuriki?.- preguntó Sasori, con inocencia.

De nueva cuenta, como en la primera nominación, todos se caen del sillón, como un anime. Se levantan y observan a Sasori con preocupación.

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Llevamos años en la supemisión y no sabes que el jinchuuriki es el objetivo?!.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Pero.. perdón.- se disculpó Sasori

Kakuzu regresa.

Itachi, pasa al confesionario

- Kisame, me dices en qué me quedé

Itachi cumple con su deber.

- ¿A poco el jinchuuriki quiere con el hermano de Itachi, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- No, el sólo es para mi. Y fue a visitarme un tiempo.- informó Orochimaru

- No quiero ni imaginarlo, hum.- dijo el ninja de la roca, con asco.

- Pero eso no es todo. Hay una chica de cabello rosa que quiere con... Kisame, dinos por favor. Ese nombre siempre se me olvida.- dijo Zetsu

- Con mucho gusto.- Kisame vuelve a adquirir su pose cool.- Assske (tonito de superhéroe) y se sienta.

- Gracias... 

- ¡AH si! La del cabello de Tutti- Fruti. Yo quiero tener el cabello así.- exclamó con emoción Tobi

- ¿Qué es Tutti- Fruti?.- preguntó nuevamente Sasori

- Es un saborcito de chiclitos y dulcecitos.- informó Konan

- Ese color de cabello no me gusta. Prefiero otro color.- dijo Pein

Itachi regresa a la sala

- Kisame, pasa al confesionario

- ¿En qué me quedé?

Kisame le explica antes de irse y obedece a Big Brother.

- Ah... Ojalá que el tonto de mi hermano le haga caso. No daré mis bendiciones, pero que le haga caso.- señaló el Uchiha

- Pero tiene competencia.- dijo Zetsu.- Hay un ninja que le dicen, no me acuerdo pero es como... Bruce Lee... Jet li... Ken Lee.. Brandon Lee... algo así.

- Que se apure porque si no...- dijo Kakuzu

- Basta de esa persona.- interrumpió Hidan.- ¿Qué pasa con el jinchuuriki?

- Ah, pues del arenero dicen que anda con una de su propia aldea...- indicó Zetsu

- ¡No! ¡Ese no! El nueve colas...

- Él... miren, no tiene el mismo impacto que el hermano de Itachi en las mujeres... pero... hay una chica de ojos blancos... que se derrite por él...

- ¿Se derrite? Pero... No se puede... Es una persona, no un chocolate– dijo Sasori

- A la mejor si. Porque cuentan las leyendas que siempre que lo ve, se sonroja, hum.- aclaró Deidara

- Igual y es amor y va en serio, aunque sea tonto para mí. Siempre hay algo de locura en el amor, pero también siempre hay algo de razón en la locura.- dijo Kakuzu

Todos se sorprenden. Kisame llega.

- Alcancé a oír. Qué gran frase

Konan, pasa al confesionario

- Qué linda criaturita enamorada. Ahorita regreso

Konan se va.

- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó Pein

- Es esa chica Hyuga... y si yo fuera el afortunado, le haría caso.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Pero no Puedes! Es menor de edad. Mejor déjale al rubio ese trabajo.- estalló Kisame, impresionado por las intenciones de su compañero.

Regresa Konan.

- Tobi, pasa al confesionario

- Pues hay que decirle que le haga caso.- dijo Tobi, momentos antes de desaparecer.

- Cuando estuve en el examen chuunin, y ganó el jinchuuriki, le dio una pomada, de acuerdo con lo que me dijeron mis discípulos del sonido.- informó Orochimaru.

- Ah qué linda.- dijo Sasori.- ¿Pero eso no fue hace mucho? ¿Antes que Itachi y Kisame fueran a la aldea.?

- Si, ya tiene mucho.- dijo Itachi.

Tobi se incorpora a la plática.

- Deidara, pasa al confesionario

- Humm, y el amor está en el aire, hum

Deidara tararea "Love is in the air" y se aleja.

- Parece una telenovela barata.- dijo Kakuzu.- Nomás falta que la Hyuga siga con su enamoramiento

- Pues lo sigue.- dijo Zetsu

- Impresionante, muy impresionante. Qué persistencia.- señaló Hidan.- Debería de encomendarse a Jashin Samma para que él le haga caso

Todos hablan de parejas de la aldea de la Hoja (incluso mencionan al maestro ninja del nueve colas con la chica que atiende Ichiraku), en lo que terminaban de pasar Sasori y Orochimaru.

- Zetsu, pasa al confesionario

- Bueno, ahorita termino de decirles.

Zetsu se aleja.

- Oigan, pero... ¿No habremos desatado un escándalo?.- preguntó Sasori, preocupado

- ¿Porqué lo dices?.- cuestionó Pein

- Porque...

- Estamos hablando de cosas que ni siquiera ellos mismos saben. Es como si estuviéramos haciendo explotar sus emociones y sentimientos en este momento, hum.- completó Deidara

- No, no creo. Somos los malos y no nos verían por televisión.- afirmó Kakuzu con seguridad.

- Espero que no estén viendo nada de esto.- concluyó Sasori

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de la aldea de la hoja:

- SHIIIIAAAAAA... ESOS IDIOTAS...- exclamó con ira una chica de cabello rosa.- NOMÁS LES FALTÓ EMPAREJARME CON NARUTO... PERO SOBRE TODO... Y ESTO VA PARA ESE ENMASCARADO... MI CABELLO NO ES DE TUTTI-FRUTI... 

En su habitación, Sakura se levanta y destruye de un puñetazo el televisor.

- Y NO ES ASSSSSKE, ES SASUKE- KUN

- ¿Sakura, todo está en orden?

- Ah... si, mamá. Todo está bien.

La inner- Sakura lanza llamas con su mirada.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión Hyuga...

- NARUTO- KUN.- exclamó una chica de ojos blancos y cabello azulado.

Se escucha una caída estrepitosa en el lugar. Un muchacho sube las escaleras, entra al cuarto de Hinata y la mira...

- ¡Hinata Sama! Pero...- dijo Neji, sorprendido

Hinata está sonrojada de pies a cabeza, desmayada y con el televisor encendido.

* * *

En Ichiraku...

Los clientes miraban el televisor. Iruka y Kakashi están con Naruto, quien derramó su plato de ramen por enterarse de semejante noticia y estaba muy impresionado.

- No es cierto eso que dijeron de mi.- informó el ninja copia.

- Era por eso que Hinata siempre miraba a otro lado cuando yo la veía... y yo que pensaba que era rara...

Naruto sonríe.

- Vaya, debería hacerle caso, dattebayo.

- Todo a su tiempo, Naruto.- informó Iruka.- ¿Porqué vemos ese programa si ellos son los que tienen que detener ustedes?

- No sé, pero... es muy entretenido.- concluyó Kakashi.

- Ahorita vuelvo. Voy a buscar a Hinata y la voy a invitar aquí, dattebayo.

- ¡Espera! Es muy...- dijo Iruka, alarmado.

Naruto ya se había ido.

* * *

Y finalmente, en algún punto de un bosque, Sasuke buscaba información sobre Itachi y Orochimaru, quienes habían desaparecido de una forma misteriosa. Sasuke era del 0.01 por ciento de la población mundial que no se había enterado del reality show de Big Brother: Akatsuki

* * *

- Ahora que lo pienso.- dijo Zetsu, después de pasar al confesionario.- Ustedes dos.- señaló a Pein y a Konan.- Se parecen al jinchuuriki y a la Hyuga físicamente

- No digas tonterías.- dijo Pein

- Mi cabellito es muy diferente al de ella.- dijo ofendida Konan

- A la mejor ustedes...

- ¡Suficiente! ¿Quieres otro castigo?.- amenazó Pein

- Siiiii. Castígame, por favor..- dijo con alegría Zetsu

- Entonces... no 

Yomi aparece en la pantalla de los Akatsuki. El proceso de nominación había terminado. 

- Muy bien. Tenemos los resultados aquí. Ya saben muchachos que hasta el último día sabrán toda la verdad... Vaya tema del que estuvieron hablando hoy... Recuerden que se transmite mundialmente y es el que tiene más rating ¿eh, mis querubines?... Así que yo me despido y recuerden: Shopping, party y manicure. Bye Bye cito. Nos vemos en la siguiente nominación.

El conductor manda un beso bien tronado a sus "protegidos" de la casa. La pantalla vuelve a la normalidad.

- Pues ya pasó todo. Vayamos a dormir.- dijo el líder.

- Yo tengo una duda.- comentó Kisame

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿A quién le dedicaste la canción de Sirenia?

- Es "Sirena"... eso a ti no te importa.- concluyó, ya saliendo al jardín.

- Pero...

Pein se retira a la suite y se encierra. Mientras todos los demás van a sus cuartos a dormir... 

- No te preocupes. Sin que se de cuenta, voy a investigar.- le susurró Zetsu a Kisame.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento! Para saber su opinión, si les gustó, sugerencias, manden sus reviews!

El siguiente capítulo retoma a lo que realizan los akatsuki dentro de la casa.

Gracias!

Cuídense mucho!

Hasta la próxima! xD


	12. MINIMISIÓN: OPERACIÓN DRAGÓN

Hola a todos!

Sentimos un poco la tardanza por poner este nuevo capítulo.

Lo que pasa es que no hace mucho descubrimos en un foro (no diremos dónde por respeto a éste) un pseudo plagio de este fic. Estamos viendo en ese foro el cómo se van a arreglar las cosas allí, y continúa en proceso de análisis.

No nos molesta que alguien mas escriba una historia de Akatsuki basada en Big Brother. Lo que sí es descubrir que alguien más robe extractos, frases, situaciones y el "esqueleto" de la historia original para colocarla como 100 por ciento suya, no siendo nada justo para nosotros, esto aplicado no nada más a esta historia, sino a otras o a cualquier otro autor. Una cosa es INSPIRAR a a otros a escribir un fic, que desarrolle ideas suyas y otra muy diferente es PLAGIAR, ROBAR.

Bueno, pasamos a algo más alegre. XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, y por divertirse junto a nosotros con este fic, además de sus ideas y apoyo. Tenemos en cuenta sugerencias de ustedes.

Este capítulo es especial. Jejejeje... Sabrán a quién le dedicó Pein la canción de Sirena y algunas otras.

Sale, aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 11.- Minimisión: Operación Dragón

El grupo de Akatsuki, terminando de pasar dos días después por una segunda nominación en la que debatieron sobre el amor y las parejas en la Hoja, despiertan y se preparan para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo habitante de la casa.

Big Brother les había avisado por medio de un sobre, que salieran a las doce del día a conocer a su nuevo compañero. Zetsu era quien se había percatado de esta noticia, y se encargó de alertar a todos para dicha tarea.

- A estas alturas y ya nos quieren poner otra persona. Es el colmo.- dijo Kakuzu, lavándose la cara, preocupado por la disminución del presupuesto.

- ¿Y quién hum? No hay más akatsukis que nosotros.- dijo Deidara, terminando su peinado

- Algún aspirante..- dijo Sasori, mientras se ponía aceite en su brazo

- ¿Quién? Tiene siglos que no convocamos a nadie.- dijo Kisame, terminando de bañarse.

- Ya nos daremos cuenta. Jashin Sama todo lo planea por algo.- dijo Hidan.- Apúrate Kakuzu que tengo que ponerme gel

- Ya puedes. Terminé.

Mientras el ninja de la cascada se seca la cara, Tobi llega, brincando de alegría.

- ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Ya sé quién es el nuevo habitante!.- dijo, emocionado

- ¿Quién es, Tobi?.- preguntó Zetsu, quien acababa de salir del baño y le había jalado al excusado.

- No te diré. Salgan a ver al jardín

- Está bien. Sólo me pongo la ropa.- dijo Kisame

Los ninjas se encuentran en el jardín, esperando a una persona.

- Aquí no hay nadie. Nos mentiste.- dijo Orochimaru

- Lo que veo es el jardín, la suite y el granero, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Está allá.- Tobi mueve la cabeza de Deidara, y mira a...

- ¿Una vaca?.- preguntó Deidara

- Si... otra vaca...

- Con que no era otra persona.- dijo Zetsu

- Ahora que me acuerdo... Big Brother había dicho que iba a darnos otra.- recordó Orochimaru

- ¿Cómo la llamamos? ¿Reencarnación?.- sugirió Kisame

- Ni te vas a acordar de ese nombre.- espetó Kakuzu

- Yo si...

- ¡JIN- WOO SEGUNDO!.- gritó Tobi, abrazando a la vaca.

- Ni quiero discutir el nombre.- dijo Hidan.- Que se quede así...

- ¿Oigan no han notado algo extraño?.- preguntó Sasori

Todos lo miran con sorpresa y Tobi regresa con ellos

- ¿Como qué?.- preguntó Zetsu.- Una vaca no es nada extraño ni fuera de este mundo... bueno, para Konan...

- No es eso.. es que... no he oído palabras en diminutivo el día de hoy

- No te angusties Sasori. Cálmate, cómete unas pasitas de chocolate.- dijo Tobi

- Pero Tobi... no es normal que Konan...- añadió Sasori

- Oh... Es cierto... Sasori tiene razón- dijo Kakuzu.- Y ahora que lo menciona...

- Y además, no he oído nada de: "Yo soy el líder... bla bla bla bla bla...".- señaló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Los chicos se miran entre sí y hacen un "gran" descubrimiento...

- ¡Ah!.- Lanzan todos un gritito muy agudo y se cubren sus bocas.

Zetsu se acuerda de un detalle muy importante

- ¡Es cierto! Les tengo un chisme, un gran chisme...

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Hidan, con interés

- Ya sé a quién le dedicó Pein la canción de "Sirena"... fue a Konan... lo espié y escuché preguntarse si ella se había dado cuenta...

Casi todos sus compañeros lo miran con los ojos en blanco.

- Eso era muy obvio Zetsu.- dijo Kakuzu, fastidiado.- Konan es la única mujer aquí y...

- Kisame me pidió que lo investigara

- ¿Porqué?.- preguntó Tobi

- Había que asegurarse. Hay muchas mujeres en el exterior y podría haber otras que se llamaran Konan también.- se defendió el ninja de la niebla

- Como que ese nombre no es tan común, Kisame.- dijo Hidan

- Y Pein sólo conoce a una Konan, y ya sabes de quién se trata.- dijo Kakuzu

- Era una investigación tan inútil.- espetó Orochimaru

- Estoy de acuerdo con él, hum. En pocas veces.- indicó Deidara

- Y yo.- dijo Sasori

- Y yo también.- acompañó Tobi.

- No me olviden a mí.- dijo Hidan

- ¿Sucede algo?.- dijo una voz grave

Los presentes dan un brinquito, por el susto. Ninguno se atreve a mirar a esa persona...

- AYYY, mamacita...- sollozó Kisame

- Hay que persignarse y esperar lo peor.- dijo Hidan

Muertos de miedo, los ninjas voltean a sus espaldas, en cámara lenta, para saber si era esa persona que los iba a mandar al rincón por saber de sus intimidades...

- ¡Itachi! ¡No nos asustes de esa manera!.- exclamó Kisame, dándole un zape al Uchiha, quien empieza a sobarse.

- Kisame, no me pegues... Acabo de llegar y me he dado cuenta que ni Pein ni Konan vinieron a ver a esa vaca...

- ¿Sabes en dónde están, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Antes de salir del cuarto, Konan estaba creo buscando algo de su buró... Yo salí de allí, fui al baño y cuando quise regresar por mi otro libro.- Itachi trae uno en su mano titulado: **"Masacres de clanes ninjas en los últimos 50 años".-** Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo y la puerta cerrarse. Me acerqué y cuando quise abrirla con cuidado, no pude... Alguien le había puesto seguro...

Todos lanzan un segundo gritito

- Oigan... no será que...- dijo Kisame

- ¿Están esos dos juntos...- añadió Hidan

- ¿En el cuarto?.- completó Tobi

- QUÉ GRAN DEDUCCIÓN BOLA DE IDIOTAS... ¡Claro que están allá!.-exclamó Kakuzu, desesperado.

- ¡Tenemos que estar enterados de lo que sucede entre ellos!.- dijo triunfante Zetsu

- ¿Cómo? Pueden darse cuenta si te camuflajeas...- añadió Orochimaru

- Necesitamos un plan.- comentó Sasori

- Lo tengo... estaremos al tanto de todo, cada uno colocado en puntos clave de la casa y...- informó Zetsu, emocionado.-

- Buena idea, Zetsu. Miren, tengo estos walkie talkies... – interrumpió Kakuzu y saca de su capa los medios de comunicación, adornados por una nube roja.- Me los llevé de la oficina de Pein antes de venir a este programa y...

- ¿No se dio cuenta Pein, Kakuzu-san?.- preguntó Tobi

- Para nada... creo que están programados para la frecuencia local, en este caso sólo para dentro de la casa...

- Así que... bautizaremos esta minimisión... vigilaremos en puntos estratégicos, de manera que ni Konan ni nuestro líder sospechen de algo... con nombres código... – concluyó Zetsu

Casi todos se asombran por las ideas de Kakuzu y el ninja de la hierba.

- Esto es ridículo, pero bueno.- dijo Itachi

- Bien hum... ¿Alguna idea para el nombre de la minimisión?.- preguntó Deidara

- Si...- dijo Kisame. Adopta una pose cool.- yo digo que se llame... Operación... ASSSSSKE (se escucha la melodía de superhéroe)

- Pero él no tiene nada que ver en esto.- dijo Sasori

- Es cierto. Además ya nos hartas con ese nombre.- dijo Itachi

- Ya sé, la llamaremos...- anunció Zetsu

Los compañeros le ponen atención al bipolar

- OPERACIÓN DRAGÓN

- Pero... no vamos a usar ningún dragón. No estamos jugando a los juegos medievales.- dijo Tobi

- Lo sé, pero suena cool, y ahora les diré mi nombre clave, yo seré... El lider Bravo

- No eres tan bravo. Mas bien siempre espías y estás por detrás.- dijo Hidan

- ¡Cállate Hidan! Así es como quiero llamarme y punto.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¿Nos podemos poner los nicks que queramos?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Si... Muy bien. Kakuzu, dales los walkie talkies.- dijo Zetsu

Kakuzu obedece a Zetsu

- Dispérsense a los puntos que les indique y en una hojita pongan sus apodos. Yo me los aprenderé y estaré en las paredes.- concluyó

Dos horas después...

Los criminales rango S se encuentran en ubicaciones completamente distintas.

- Aquí Sharingan 1. Soy Tobi, me encuentro en el baño, cambio.- dijo el akatsuki de la máscara

- ¡No es necesario que digas tu nombre!. Con que digas Sharingan 1 te entendemos, cambio hum.- Señaló Deidara

- Entendido Deidara- Sempai, cambio

- Mi nombre clave es Big Bang, llámame así hum. Y estoy hablando desde "La habitación de los fenómenos", cambio hum.- Terminó el ninja artista

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la casa...

- Aquí Snake, me encuentro vigilando la cocina, cambio.- Dijo Orochimaru desde su walkie talkie

- Tiburoncín hablando desde el fondo de la piscina, ¿Snake?, ¿Acaso eres Solid Snake? Cambio.- Respondió Kisame

- ¿Qué haces en el fondo? No vas a ver nada... Así es, Cambio.

- Es mi camuflaje, cambio

- Aquí Gold, ¿Eres Snake de Metal Gear? Increíble, entonces yo soy Batman.- Mencionó Kakuzu con sarcasmo entrando a la conversación.- A propósito, me encuentro en la sala, cambio.

- Soy Muppets, una pregunta.- Dijo Sasori de la nada.- ¿Qué es Batman? Cambio.

Desde el walkie talkie del ninja de las marionetas, se escuchan exclamaciones de sorpresa.

- Muppets, ¿Qué no tuviste infancia? cambio.- Reprendió Kakuzu a su compañero.

- Es que... Es que... Perdón, cambio.

- De nuevo Snake, Muppets, Batman es un superhéroe ¿En dónde estás vigilando? cambio.- Preguntó Orochimaru

- Ah, ya entendí... Estoy en el almacén, pero... aquí no hay nadie y no puedo salir, me encerraron Cambio.- Respondió Sasori entre lloriqueos.

- Aquí Tiburoncín nuevamente, Sasori no entiendo porque eres tan distraído, cambio.- Manifestó Kisame olvidándose del sobrenombre.

- Me reporto, Esternocleidomastoideo hablando desde el gimnasio, Gold no eres Batman, más bien, el abuelo de Batman... Tiburoncín, no te olvides de los nombres claves, cambio.- Intervino Hidan

- Esterno no sé qué... no soy el abuelo de Batman, cambio

- Cállate, cambio

- ¿Qué es Esternocleidomastoideo?. Cambio.- Preguntó Sasori nuevamente.

Esta vez un silencio incómodo reina en la conversación, siendo roto por...

- Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Buena pregunta Muppets, cambio.- Concluyó Kakuzu con sinceridad

- Es un músculo, cambio.- respondió Hidan

En el jardín de la casa, Itachi vigilaba mientras leía su libro. Desviándose de su lectura por un momento, decide probar su comunicador...

- Aquí Sharingan 2. Esto es ridículo, cambio.- Dijo el Uchiha

Pero en su walkie talkie no se escucha ninguna respuesta. Extrañado decide probar nuevamente.

- Aquí Sharingan 2 . Esto es ridículo, ¿Alguien me escucha? Cambio

- ¿Hola? ¿ Quien está hablando? Cambio.- Respondió una voz misteriosa

- Soy Sharingan 2 y tú ¿quien eres? Cambio

- Konohamaru, Cambio

Itachi se confunde, ya que, según recordaba, nadie se había puesto ese nombre clave dentro de la casa.

- ¿Estás en nuestra minimisión? Cambio.- prosiguió Itachi

- ¿Minimision? Te refieres a la de salvar al gato que se quedó en la copa del árbol? cambio

- No, me refiero a la Operación Dragón, cambio

- ¿La película de Kung fu con Bruce Lee? cambio

- No, Cambio

- Es que no sé, voy a preguntar...- Concluyó Konohamaru.- Ebisu-Sensei ¿Ésta es la Operación Dragón?, Cambio

- Itachi, no se puede hablar con personas del exterior, cambia la frecuencia si no quieres que te de una sanción.- Interrumpió Big Brother

Itachi se queda con los ojos en blanco

- ¿QUÉ? YO NO CAMBIÉ LA FRECUENCIA, FUE SASUKE.- Se defendió El Uchiha, luego le da un zape a algo invisible.- Sasuke malo, no hagas esas bromas pesadas ni juegues con esos artefactos.

- Itachi cambia la frecuencia.- habló nuevamente el gran hermano

- De acuerdo...qué ridiculez.- Susurró Itachi, molesto.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No, nada, te lo imaginaste Big Brother

Después de que Itachi cambia la frecuencia, todos ya habían confirmado sus posiciones y se encontraban analizando la situación. Unas horas después...

- Aquí el líder Bravo, los sujetos se disponen a salir del cuarto, comiencen la acción evasiva, cambio.- Dijo Zetsu

- Entendido, Cambio y fuera.- Respondieron todos los integrantes de la organización

Pein y Konan salen de la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta", dirigiéndose a la sala. Kakuzu finge estar contando dinero en voz alta

- Empiezo de nuevo... Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro... Cinco...- dijo en voz alta.

Suena el walkie talkie de repente.

- Gold, ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Así vas a llamar su atención, cambio.- susurró Zetsu

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?.- preguntó Pein, con su característico estilo

- No hagas caso. Te tengo que seguir enseñando. Ya sabes que hay que tomarlo con calmita.- respondió Konan. Pero, vamos por algo a la cocina rapidito.

Después de que ambos ninjas de la lluvia toman rumbo a la cocina, Kakuzu rápidamente saca el walkie talkie.

- Aquí Gold... Snake, Van hacia ti. Disimula, cambio.- susurró Kakuzu

- Copiado, cambio y fuera

Pein y Konan llegan allí y Orochimaru saca el pan y el jamón para disimular que quería comer un sándwich.

- Hola chicos... ¿Ya les conté la historia de cuando visité la aldea de París, en donde vi a unos niños enfrente de la torre declarándose su amor?

- ¿Y eso qué?.- preguntó Pein

- Pues... este... pensé que podían... interesarles...

- ¿Para qué?

Orochimaru empieza a sudar de los nervios y a juntar y separar sus manos.

- Es que... como es una historia muy bonita... todos ya la han escuchado y faltaban... ustedes...- habló, con un hilo de voz

- Pero qué bonito. Luego nos las cuentas bien, Orochimaru. Pásanos los chocolatitos

- ¿Los chocolates?... Ah... están aquí.

El ninja del sonido le da a la kunoichi los chocolates. Los dos se alejan y a lo lejos Orochimaru alcanza a escuchar información confidencial.

- Vamos con Deidara, para que nos preste su Ipod cito.- dijo Konan entusiasmada.

- Está bien... Se me antojaron unos ostiones para la comida, pero... no tenemos.- comentó Pein

Orochimaru se sorprende por tal descubrimiento y toma su walkie talkie.

- Snake reportándose. Sharingan 1 van hacia ti. Avisa a Big Bang, van a nuestro cuarto. Cambio y fuera

Tobi capta el mensaje desde el baño, mira al par acercarse, se esconde y empieza a comunicarse.

- Sharingan 1 informando desde el baño.. BIG BANG VAN HACIA TI,.. cambio y rete fuera

Deidara entiende la advertencia y en ese momento la pareja entra al cuarto e inmediatamente "pretende" descansar.

- Oye Deidara, ¿podemos pedirte un favorcito?.- preguntó amablemente Konan

- Si, ¿Qué pasó, hum?

- Préstanos tu Ipod.- ordenó el líder

- Pero Pein... no tienes que ser tan rudo, hum

- Ahora mismo

- Ah, hum... Está bien.- dijo Deidara, con nervios y sus manos, Manolo y Manolín se asustan y emiten lloriqueos. Saca el Ipod de su pantalón y se lo entrega a Pein

- Gracias. Ahorita te lo regresamos cuando acabemos. Nos vemos al ratito

- ¿Acabar qué, hum?

La pregunta de Deidara no es respondida porque ya se habían ido. Pero decide obtener más datos.

- La la la la la la la la la... hum.- tarareó Deidara la canción de "Los Pitufos", aproximándose a la puerta y escucha algo muy especial.

- Vamos a la suite, para que nadie nos moleste.- dijo Pein a su compañera

- Buena idea.

Deidara abre su boca, al igual que Manolo y Manolín. Saca su walkie talkie

- Big Bang viene más explosivo que nunca. Sharingan 2, Tiburoncín, esterno no sé qué... van a la suite, depende de ustedes. Cambio y fuera, hum.

Pein y Konan salen al jardín. Itachi mira a la pared, ido, sin nada qué hacer y Kisame sale del agua, como si se tratara de un sexy clavadista saliendo del agua.

- ¡Qué gran chapuzón!.- exclamó Kisame

Hidan sale del gimnasio, presumiendo sus atributos.

- Qué buena sesión de ejercicios. Me siento muy bien.- declaró el jashinista, mientras mira disimuladamente cómo Pein y Konan entraban a la suite.

- Itachi, ¿Qué tanto miras a la pared?.- preguntó Pein, volteándolo a ver.

- Ah... nada en especial...

- Sigamos, Pein. Déjalo.- indicó Konan.- Tenemos prisita.

Ambos llegan a suite y entran en ella.

- Soy Muppets.. SÁQUENME DEL ALMACÉN. NO HAY NADIE, cambio.- exclamó Sasori, angustiado

Sus compañeros se reúnen fuera del almacén, liberando a Sasori.

- ¿Qué descubrieron?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Escuché que iban a la cocina.- dijo Kakuzu

- Konan me pidió chocolates y escuché que Pein quería ostiones.- indicó Orochimaru

- Qué bueno que no los compramos. Son caros.- declaró Kakuzu, con alivio

- Me pidieron mi Ipod y piensan hacer algo en la suite, hum.- informó Deidara

- ¡AH ya sé quién es la segunda invitada a la suite!. ¡Es Konan!.- exclamó Kisame como triunfador

Los ninjas observan a Kisame, preguntándose si su salud mental estaba sana.

- Kisame, eso ya lo sabíamos.- dijo Itachi

- Bien. Ésta será la segunda parte de la Operación Dragón.- dijo Zetsu

La acción se traslada a...

La "brigada" de Zetsu camina por el jardín de puntitas, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza

- Con cuidado, equipo. Un error, y nos cuesta todo.- declaró Kisame

- El líder ahora soy yo, Kisame.- dijo Zetsu.- Ya casi llegamos. Todos, a un lado de la puerta, sin hacer ruido y juntos, ¿entendido?

- Si, líder bravo.- afirmaron

Al situarse cerca de ella, notan un ruido proveniente de la suite.

- Escucho música allí.- dijo Hidan

- ¿Qué no se supone que no puedes saber de estas cosas por tu religión?.- preguntó Sasori

- El chisme es el chisme y Jashin Samma ya me dio permiso

- Silencio.- ordenó Zetsu.- Están hablando...

Detrás de la puerta se escucha (_Lo que se dice dentro de la suite está en cursiva)_

_- ¿Ya te comiste los chocolatitos?_

- Konan no está nerviosa. Se siente muy segura de lo que está haciendo.- dijo Tobi

_- Oye, Pein hay que seguir_

_- ¿Con lo de hace rato? Ya estoy listo. Comencemos._

- ¿Comenzar qué?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Sigamos escuchando.- indicó Kakuzu

- Si no estuviera la música, sabríamos bien todo, hum.- dijo Deidara

_- No, Pein. Más abajito_

El grupo se escandaliza.

- Esperen, no hay que sacar conclusiones rápidas.- señaló Kakuzu, tratando de mantener la calma.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- preguntó una voz

- ¡Oh no! Nos han descubierto.- dijo Sasori, muy angustiado.

- No, Sasori, soy yo.- dijo Itachi

- Ah, qué susto.- mostró alivio el marionetero

_- Eso es, así me gusta_

_- Ya me estoy acostumbrando_

De nueva cuenta, la "brigada" se escandaliza.

- Qué descaro. En mi pueblo son más discretos.- estalló Kisame

- Ojalá que nadie esté viendo nada de esto.- señaló Sasori

_- No, no. Así no. No te me desconcentres. Andas medio desmotivadito_

Se escucha un gruñido de la habitación.

- ¡Rayos! Necesitamos un byakugan para ver qué pasa.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¿¡Qué?! Eres un pervertido, Kakuzu.- dijo Kisame, impresionado

- No creí que te gustaran esas cosas.- añadió Hidan.- Lo que pasa es que él está viejo y ya no puede...

- ¡Eres un!...

- ¿Porqué nunca convocamos a un Hyuga para lo de la supermisión?.- preguntó Zetsu, interrumpiendo la discusión.

- Porque jamás hubieran aceptado.- dedujo Itachi

- Ahora el sharingan no nos sirve para nada, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Oye, el sharingan es único.- dijo Itachi, un poco molesto.

- No le hagas groserías a nuestro sharingan, sempai.- respondió Tobi, ofendido

_- ¿Así?_

_- Un poquito más a la izquierda_

Todos lanzan una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Están llegando demasiado lejos.- dijo Orochimaru

- Nuestro líder como que tiene unos problemas.- manifestó Hidan

- El cuchiplancheo lo está poniendo nervioso. O pueden ser las cámaras.- dijo Kisame

- ¿Qué es cuchiplancheo?.- preguntó Sasori

Los ninjas observan a Sasori con incredulidad.

- ¡Sasori! ¿!Cómo es posible que no sepas qué es cuchiplancheo?!.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- Eso quiere decir que no estás apto para esta parte la minimisión. Largo de aquí

- Pero... lo siento...

- Yo si sé cómo es el cuchiplancheo.- informó Tobi.- Se besan y ya

- No Tobi, eso es el inicio.- dijo Kakuzu

- Ah entonces...- Tobi empieza a cantar con un niño.- Se quieren, se besan, se abrazan, y se dan muchos más besos y luego se van a un lugar solo y después...

- Ya, ya, ya lo sabemos, hum.- concluyó Deidara

- Eres peor que Tobi. Pero puedes quedarte, porque ya sabes.- concluyó Zetsu

- ¡Vamos líder. Pon el nombre de todos los akatsukis en alto!.- dijo Kisame, con motivación..- ¡Tú puedes! No hagas quedar mal a los hombres

Algo dentro de la suite se cae y se rompe. Se sorprenden los miembros de la minimisión.

- ¿Qué no se cansan?. – preguntó Itachi

- Al parecer no, es increíble. Las cosas están muy intensas adentro.- dijo Orochimaru.- Esto me recuerda una vez que estuve en el bosque lujurioso y escuché a lo lejos algo que no deben oír los niños de afuera ni Sasori

- Es la primera vez que los niños no salen en tu historia.- señaló Hidan, asombrado.

- ¿Saben? Podríamos pedirle a Big Brother el video, hacer unas copias... y lo llamaremos "El origami del amor", para ganar dinero.- dijo Kakuzu, ilusionado ante el nuevo negocio que podría iniciar.

_- Pein, ya terminaste con el pajarito. Lo lograste_

Al escuchar esto último, confirman sus sospechas y abren la boca.

- AAAAAAAAA.- gritaron Deidara, y sus manos Manolo y Manolín

- ¡No! Nos van a descubrir.- dijo Kisame dramáticamente, cubriéndole la boca a Deidara.- Y este será nuestro fin

Manolo y Manolín gruñen. Deidara las une entre sí y forcejean un poco.

- Calla esas manos, Deidara.- dijo preocupado Sasori

- Mmmmhumhumhun.- rugió Deidara y pisa a Kisame, para que lo soltara

- Auch.- se quejó el ninja de la niebla, tocándose su pie.

- Manolo, Manolín... quietos.- ordenó el artista, colocándoles un bosal a cada una

Guardan silencio y al pegar sus orejas a la puerta de la suite, no logran escuchar ya nada.

- Creo que no se dieron cuenta.- dijo Hidan

- Estuvo muy cerca.- señaló Sasori

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?.- dijo una voz grave

- Itachi, no nos asustes otra vez.- exclamó Kakuzu

- Ahora ese no fui yo.- dijo Itachi

El equipo mira a Itachi en shock

- ¿Entonces fue Sasuke?. Preguntó Tobi, un poco alarmado

- No, tampoco fue él.- respondió el Uchiha.- Creo que ya sé quién fue...- concluyó, nervioso y preocupado, señalando al balcón de la suite.

Todos voltean de nueva cuenta en cámara lenta hacia donde había indicado el usuario del sharingan.

- EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA.- gritó Pein, cayendo relámpagos del suelo

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY.- exclamaron, aterrados

La "brigada" se cae de las escaleras, en bola, terminando unos encima de los otros. Konan abre la puerta y mira a sus camaradas.

- ¿Qué hacen? Parecen pajita arrumbada.- preguntó la kunoichi

- Es que.. es que...- hablaron, angustiados

Todos sudan de los nervios y tiemblan.

- Es que... Zetsu... habla... eres el líder...- dijo Sasori

- ¡¿Cómo que Zetsu es el líder?!.- gritó Pein, molesto y ofendido por moverlo de su puesto. Se coloca junto a Konan- Sasori, por dudar de mi autoridad... ESTARÁS EN EL RINCÓN, PERO DEL ALMACÉN Y ENCERRADO...

Sasori empieza a llorar. Zetsu decide hacerse a cargo de la situación.

- Es que Pein... líder... super líder... mi queridísimo líder.. el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida...- empezó a decir Zetsu

- No me vengas con tonterías... Dime...

- Ah ya sé... ¿Querían unas clasecitas de origami?.- preguntó Konan, con dulzura

- ¿CLASES DE ORIGAMI?.- preguntaron, extrañados

- Si... Miren el pajarito de papel que hizo Pein... le quedó muy bonito.- dijo, mostrando la "obra".

- Entonces eso quiere decir...- comenzó a hablar Kisame

- Que estabas dando lecciones de origami a Pein.- señaló Tobi

- Si... así es, compañeritos

- ¿Qué pensaban que estábamos haciendo? ¿Jugar a las muñecas?.- preguntó Pein

- ¿Entonces para qué querían chocolates?.- preguntó Orochimaru, mientras todos se levantan del suelo.- ¿Y las ostiones?

- ¿Y el Ipod, hum?.- cuestionó Deidara

- Es que... comprendan... es aburridito estar tanto tiempo dando clases sin musiquita y también da hambrecita.- determinó Konan

- Entonces no estaban haciendo el cuchiplancheo.- dijo Sasori inesperadamente

- ¡Cállate tonto!.- gritó Kakuzu, tirándolo

Al comprender el mensaje de Sasori, los ojos de Pein comienzan a brillar y el cielo se llena de relámpagos. Sasori se levanta, con terror y la "brigada" se arrejunta, abrazándose, con sus piernas temblorosas.

- Con que pensaban eso... Son unos idiotas... Van a ver... Me encargaré personalmente de que todos ustedes, sin excepción...- declaró con furia el líder

- Mejor que Jashin Samma nos castigue.- dijo Hidan, con miedo

- No... Yo lo haré

El grupo traga saliva.

Los miembros de la Operación Dragón son enviados al rincón toda la noche, hincados y con las manos en la nuca, además de tener los estómagos vacíos, ya que Pein no les dio permiso ni de cenar ni de dormir en sus habitaciones

* * *

jajajajajja... Esperemos que no hayan mal pensado... XD

Esperamos que les haya gustado. Sus opiniones, puntos de vista, sugerencias, ponganlas en los reviews.

El siguiente capítulo será gracioso también.

Gracias. xD

Hasta la próxima!


	13. EL DILUVIO DE PEIN

Saludos a todos!

Después de tardarnos un poco (por deberes de cada uno), por fin pudimos actualizar xD

Gracias por sus reviews, sus visitas. Y por su visto bueno de la historia

Akatsukis pervertidos... lo que pasa cuando uno piensa mal. jeje

Este capítulo tiene toques tristones, llamándoles "romanticismo que uno sufre"

Sale, ojalá les guste

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 12.- El Diluvio de Pein

Después del estrepitoso y rotundo fracaso que fue la Minimisión: Operación Dragón, la "brigada" decidió no volver a espiar lo que sucedía entre Pein y Konan, quienes proseguían con pláticas privadas, acompañadas por unas clases de origami.

Tres días después, los miembros de esta caótica organización enfrentaron una situación nueva: Pein comenzó a limitarse en dejar preparada la comida tanto para el desayuno, como la comida y la cena, con "letreros" de lo que había:

_**DESAYUNO: CHILAQUILES CON MIEL, JUGO DE BETABEL, LECHE Y AVENA**_

_**COMIDA: CALDO DE MANZANA, FILETE DE PESCADO RELLENO DE CARNE, AGUA DE PAPAYA**_

_**CENA: HAMBURGUESA DE PAPA, LECHE AL GUSTO**_

Y así, sin hablar con nadie, regresó a la suite, no volviéndosele a ver en el transcurso del día, agregando el detalle de que llovía desde la mañana. Zetsu fue el más perjudicado.

- Llueve demasiado. Tendré que ocupar la cama que me había tocado por hoy nomás.- dijo, molesto, entrando a la casa.

- ¡Diablos!. ¡Conviviré con los "fenómenos", no quiero ni imaginarme cómo está tener como compañeros de habitación a Orochimaru y a Tobi!.- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

Además, el "léxico" de Konan había dado otro giro de 180 grados: En vez de hablar en diminutivo (cuando estaba tranquila), o normal (las veces que estaba nerviosa) o a gritos y groserías (los momentos en los que se enfadaba), ahora lo hacía:

- La luz de la mañana se ve opacada por la torrente venida de la lluvia, cristalina, fuente liberadora de la pena y la tristeza que acompaña mi soledad.- comentó la kunoichi, de manera poética

Sus compañeros la miran con sorpresa. Estaban desayunando.

- ¿Qué rayos acabas de decir, Konan?.- preguntó Kakuzu, casi atragantándose, confundido por el comportamiento de la maestra del origami.

- Nada de lo que tu sarcástica alma pueda molestarse

- Todo eso fue ridículo.- dijo Itachi, mientras Kakuzu tose por la comida.

- No necesitamos que te mueras aquí, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan, golpeándolo en la espalda

- Ay, AY... YA ESTOY BIEN, ESTÚPIDO JASHINISTA.- concluyó, logrando comer su bocado.

Konan come un poco del menú del día.

- Dentro de poco regresaré a alimentar mi cuerpo, mas no mi espíritu. Los dejo dentro de su pleno mundo como almas libres vagando en la eternidad..- concluyó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y regresó a su habitación.

Los chicos se miran entre sí.

- Insisto, qué ridiculez.- comentó Itachi

- Ah. Konan parece shakespeariana.- dijo Tobi, comiendo

- Tobi, no hables con la boca llena, hum. Te puede pasar lo mismo que a Kakuzu... Cierto, está melancólica. Quién sabe qué le pase ahora.- dijo Deidara, tomando jugo de naranja (había tirado el jugo de betabel por el retrete)

- Sempai, no hables mientras tomes líquidos

- ¡No me imites, hum!.- exclamó, molesto

- Esto es extraño.- dijo Kisame.- Primero Konan hablando como poeta y ahora Pein encerrado en la suite

- ¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu sarcásticamente

- A la mejor Konan está en sus "días" y por eso anda triste

- O es por llevar tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa.- aventuró a decir Sasori

- Es la primera vez que la veo tan deprimida. No creo que sea porque "Andrés" vino a visitarla. Ya le hubiera pasado antes- dijo Orochimaru

- Se ve que sabes bien de ese tipo de cosas, Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu.- Como que tienes tu lado femenino muy desarrollado

- ¡Cállate Zetsu!

- ¿Quién es "Andrés"?.- preguntó Sasori

Los ninjas observan al marionetero con ojos en blanco.

- ¡Sasori! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que "Andrés" es el momento por el que todas las mujeres pasan cada 28 días desde que son adolescentes?!.- estalló irritado el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Es que... Perdón, mil disculpas, se me olvida.- dijo, cabizbajo, terminando de desayunar

- En qué mundo vives, Sasori... ¿En el de las marionetas?.- señaló Kakuzu

- No, en el mío

- Ya lo notamos

- Y también Sasori, luego ya cuando les llega la menopausia, se les termina "Andrés".- dijo Deidara

Sus compañeros perciben que a Deidara le faltó algo por decir

- Ah, si... hum

- ¿Qué es menopausia?.- preguntó nuevamente Sasori, extrañado

- Cuando las mujeres no pueden ya seguir con "Andrés" por la vejez.- señaló Kisame

- Ah. Ya entendí

- Bueno pero Pein no sufre de "Andrés", que yo sepa. ¿Él qué tiene entonces?... ¿O siempre sí tiene eso?- preguntó Tobi

- Tobi, no digas tonterías. Claro que Pein no tiene nada de "Andrés"... Ya aclaramos que no es por eso que Konan está tan triste.- dijo Hidan

- Es demasiada coincidencia. A la mejor ambos pelearon o discutieron.- dijo Orochimaru

- Konan deprimida y Pein encerrado... si... deben estar enojados, hum.- dijo Deidara, con su mano colocada en el mentón.

- Igual y se les pasa. Puede que sea sólo por hoy.- dijo Itachi

- Roguemos a Jashin Samma por que tengas razón, Itachi.- concluyó Hidan.

- Ojalá

Pero la predicción de Itachi no se volvió realidad. Pasaron tres días más y ambos ninjas de la lluvia mantenían su misma actitud, con las diferencias de que Konan se había "encapsulado" a sí misma, con su cama, y su buró, con papel y solamente salía para ir al baño, para ducharse y para comer.

Pein se servía su comida del día y se la llevaba a la suite. Como "novedad", había ido sólo para buscar a Deidara, para pedirle un favor.

- ¿Me puedes prestar tu Ipod?.- solicitó el líder, con su rinnegan brillante, con sus ojos "llorosos"

- Tenía tiempo sin verte... ¿Lo quieres para...

- En este momento, por favor

Deidara se extraña ante la actitud de Pein.

- ¿Por favor? ¿Escuché bien, hum?.- preguntó, atónito ante los "buenos" modales que había adquirido el usuario del Rinnegan.

- Si, Deidara, por favor

- Está bien, hum.- dijo el artista, un poco nervioso, entregándoselos.- Toma la pila, ya casi no tiene, hum

Pein toma ambos artefactos, se dirige a la puerta del jardín, y con su balsa (medio por el que había llegado a la casa) regresa a su "encierro"

La lluvia mantiene inundado el jardín. No se detuvo en ese transcurso de tiempo y a Zetsu no le quedó otra alternativa que permanecer en el "Cuarto de los fenómenos". La puerta del jardín estaba exclusivamente cerrada y había una "balsa improvisada" hecha con troncos de árboles. Para salir, usaban sus habilidades ninja para llegar a ella. Pero además, otro integrante de la casa sufre por el problema.

- ¡JIN- WOO SEGUNDO! ¡La había olvidado! ¡Hay que meterla, por que si no, se va a morir ahogada!.- exclamó Tobi como niño, angustiado por la vaca, quien estaba comenzando a tener el nivel del agua justo a su mitad.

- ¡Estás loco Tobi! No hay espacio para ella en la casa.- prorrumpió Zetsu

- Déjala en el granero. No tenemos la culpa de esto.- señaló Itachi

Los tres ninjas se encontraban en la sala, mirando las inmediaciones del jardín. El Uchiha comete un error al decir su punto de vista. Tobi lo agarra del cuello y lo levanta.

- No te atrevas, Itachi. Por que si no... sufrirás las consecuencias.- amenazó, con voz de "hombre", su Sharingan brilla con intensidad.

- Suéltame Tobi...- dijo el Uchiha, con tranquilidad, pero en el fondo preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer el enmascarado. El atentado a la primera vaca había sido muestra suficiente de ello.

- Itachi, ¡No provoques a Tobi! No sabemos de lo que es capaz.- dijo Kisame, dramáticamente, separando a ambos.

- Entonces, ayúdenme a meterla, sempais.- dijo Tobi, volviendo a la normalidad.

Los chicos, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, auxiliados por Kisame, Orochimaru y Kakuzu, logran acomodar a la vaca en la sala, quitando todos los sillones y la mesa. Estaban en la cocina.

- ¿Feliz, Tobi?.- preguntó Orochimaru, con fastidio.

- Siii... tenía miedo de que le pasara algo.- respondió, atendiendo a Jin- Woo segundo.- No quería otra vaca y llamarla "Jin- Woo tercero"

- Esto está generando muchos problemas.- dijo Kakuzu, preocupado por la inversión que se haría por los daños.

Deidara llega inesperadamente

- Oigan, Pein está muy amable. Me pidió mi Ipod de buena manera, hum.- dijo, sorprendido.

- Pero ¿Porqué te pidió el Ipod? Algo se debe traer.- dijo Kisame, tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

- ¿Será para escuchar música y tratar de olvidarlo todo?.- preguntó con ironía Kakuzu

- Y también noté que nuestro líder está... - indicó Deidara, tomando aire y comienza a entonar una melodía:

_Flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones_, hum Ah y con los ojos rojos.- finalizó

- Mmmm entonces la situación está grave, muy grave.- recalcó Zetsu, seriamente, integrándose a la plática, no sabiendo el resto si burlarse o no por tanta formalidad.

- No es nada nada bueno... Pein entonces está en la "depre".- dijo Tobi

- Cada vez Pein es menos normal.- dijo Itachi.- ¿Qué es eso?...

Se comienza a escuchar música en cada rincón de la casa. Sasori y Hidan se reúnen con los demás.

_Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mi, dentro de mi_

_Hasta mi aliento ya, me sabe a hiel, me sabe a hiel_

_Mira mi cuerpo, cómo se quiebra_

_Mira mis lágrimas cómo no cesan por ti_

_Todo se derrumbó, dentro de mi, dentro de mi_

_De humo fue tu amor_

_Y de papel, y de papel_

- ¿Cómo le hizo el líder para que el Ipod se escuchara en toda la casa?.- preguntó Tobi

- Los conectó a unas bocinas que tiene la suite. Con ellas hacíamos nuestras fiestas, hum.- informó Deidara

- Qué canción tan más triste.- dijo Sasori

- ¿Triste?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- Es cursi

- No, mas bien es muy dramática- añadió Hidan.- Ni mis cantos gregorianos son así.

- Para que ponga canciones así... Pein puede estar al borde del suicidio.- señaló Kisame, exageradamente

- Kisame, no creo que quiera suicidarse y después fomentar suicidios en masa.- indicó Zetsu.

- Aun así tenemos que hacer algo, hum.- sugirió Deidara

- ¿Para qué? No quiero volver al rincón.- dijo Orochimaru, asustado ante la idea de ser castigado de nueva cuenta.

- Piensa que el diluvio de afuera crecerá si sigue lloviendo.- indicó Itachi sabiamente

Todos se miran entre sí.

- ¡Oh... es cierto!.- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar al jardín!.- gritó el lado "Oscuro" de Zetsu

- La vaca tiene que regresar al granero, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Ni te atrevas Deidara sempai porque si no...- amenazó Tobi, tronándose los nudillos

- Ahorita no, cuando deje de llover

- Ah bueno así pues sí... SIIII... Hay que reconciliarlos... si. Qué bonito.-

- Si y no quiero escuchar esas canciones depresivas todo el día.- espetó Hidan

- Primero tenemos que hablar con ellos, para que nos digan qué es lo que pasa.- sugirió Sasori

- Como hay reunión en la cocina, aquí vamos a empezar, ¿Está claro?.- Dijo Kakuzu

Los chicos asienten.

- ¿Otra minimisión?.- preguntó Tobi.- Siiii ya me gustan las minimisiones.- indicó, emocionado.

- Así es... Será la Operación Dragón recargada.- exclamó triunfante Zetsu

- ¿Estaremos todos juntos como la vez pasada?.- preguntó Hidan

- No, nos dividiremos en dos equipos: Uno irá con Pein y el otro con Konan. Retomamos la idea de Sasori: Hablar con ellos.

- Bien, hum... ¿Quiénes van a formar los equipos?.

Zetsu mira con detenimiento a cada uno de sus compañeros. Orochimaru levanta la mano.

- ¿Si, Orochimaru?

- Yo con Itachi- San

Itachi mira al ninja del sonido y se coloca a lado de Kisame para que no lo encontrara.

- Lo siento, pero yo los decidiré y... no quiero que a Itachi le pase algo y quede traumado de por vida

Orochimaru se entristece y se resigna con la decisión del bipolar.

- Los que van a ir con Konan... Van a ser Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori y Orochimaru... ¿Alguna duda?

- No, SEÑOR.- asintieron los convocados.

- No importa el método, ni si se tiene que saltar quien sabe cuántas reglas, pero quiero que hagan lo mejor posible... Ah... Y son el Equipo Alfa

- Lo conseguiremos, lo lograremos.- puntualizó Kisame, con el puño en alto

- Si, si... ya, hum.- dijo Deidara, bajando el brazo de Kisame

- Ahora, el segundo equipo... Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu y un servidor

- ¿Cuál servidor? No hay nadie que sirva nada.- interrumpió Sasori

- ¡Yo soy el servidor, Sasori! Yo Zetsu estaré con el equipo Beta!.- dijo Zetsu, poseído por su lado oscuro

- ¿Equipo Beta?... ¿Nos llamamos así?.- preguntó Itachi

- Así es. Ahora... separémonos... Por favor, no hagan enojar a Konan, porque no sabemos de lo que es capaz, y.- Zetsu mira a su equipo.- Eviten provocar a Pein, si no quieren ser seriamente lastimados.- ¿Entendido... Tobi sobre todo tú?

- Si, Zetsu- san.- dijo, adoptando pose de soldado.- No haré enojar a Konan

- Bien, cuando terminen, lleguen a la cocina, para discutir los resultados.

El equipo alfa llega al "Cuarto que te pone los pelos de punta". Orochimaru está a punto de abrir la puerta.

- Espera, espera, hum..- dijo Deidara, apartando la mano de Orochimaru de la manija.

- ¿Qué pasa, Deidara sempai?.- cuestionó Tobi

- No podemos entrar sin un plan, hum

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?.- preguntó Sasori

- Recuerdo que antes de que empezara todo esto, Pein le dedicó una canción a Konan.- dijo Kisame

- ¿Qué tiene que ver?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Si le dedicamos otra canción, pensará que fue Pein, tiene que ser una bonita para que funcione... y así ella lo buscará... y después se darán un abrazo y serán felices para siempre.- concluyó el ninja de la niebla

- Es buena idea.- apoyó Sasori.- ¿Pero cuál canción?

- Yo tengo una que solucionará todo, hum

Sus camaradas observan a Deidara con curiosidad.

- ¿Y cuál es? No una gótica o triste.- dijo Orochimaru

- No... es una mucho mejor y.. además habla de la misma Konan. Si esto no funciona, Sasori y Orochimaru irán a hablar con ella, hum.

- Bueno, como sea. Pero hay que sonar más fuerte que esas canciones tan trágicas- concluyó el admirador de las serpientes

- Está bien. ¿Pero cómo piensas hacer tu presentación...- preguntó Sasori

- Pues con los instrumentos, hum Siguen en el almacén...

- ¿Sasori hace poco estuviste ahí y no te diste cuenta que no se los habían llevado?.- preguntó Kisame, extrañado

- Discúlpenme

- ¡Bien sempais. Hagamos esto. En el nombre del amor y la resurrección de Pein!.- declaró Tobi, a los cuatro vientos

Minutos después:

Alguien abre la puerta de la "Habitación que te pone los pelos de punta". Tobi entra primero al cuarto, sosteniendo un bajo. Después Deidara con la guitarra y auxilian a Kisame, quien había traído la batería. Cierran la puerta. Con mucho cuidado se acomodan y Tobi nota algo en el acuarto:

- Miren una cápsula de papel.- dijo, señalándolo

Kisame le cubre la boca a Tobi.

- Cállate.- susurró.- Ahí está Konan, recuerda lo que te dijo Zetsu

- Está bien, Kisame, sempai.

- Bien, hum.- habló en voz baja.- A sus posiciones.

Los tres akatsukis se colocan en posición.

- Uno... dos... Tres... hum

La guitarra de Deidara comienza a hacerse notar, acompañada por la batería de Kisame y el bajo de Tobi. El origami se aparta y Konan mira a sus compañeros, denotando que no tenía mucho que había llorado, con detenimiento.

_- Konan_... hum.- inició Deidara, con la voz tiplosa, en el que ese tono no le quedaba por la gravedad de la suya.

_You dont have to put on the red light  
Those days are over _hum_  
You dont have to sell your body to the night  
Konan, _hum_, _

_you dont have to wear that dress tonight, _hum_  
Walk the streets for money  
You dont care if its wrong or if its right, _hum_  
_

_Konan ,_hum_ you dont have to put on the red light  
Konan,_hum_ you dont have to put on the red light  
_

El coro comienza a escucharse, por parte de Kisame y Tobi.

- _Konan_

_- Put on the red light,_hum

_- Konan_

_- put on the red light, _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, put on the red light _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, _hum_  
_

La kunoichi se mantiene observando, mientras sigue la interpretación de "Konan". Deidara no para de decir "hum". La canción se encuentra en su última etapa

_- Konan,_hum_ you dont have to put on the red light_

_- Konan_

_- put on the red light, _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, put on the red light _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, _hum

_- Konan_

_- Put on the red light, _hum

La "musa" de la canción se levanta.

- YAAAAAAA BASTA. NO SOY NINGUNA #&#&#&#&# PROSTITUTA... PEDAZOS DE #&#&#&#&#&.- estalló Konan, arrojando cuchillos de papel con su cápsula

- AY VIRGENCITA.- gritó Kisame, tropezándose con la batería

- FUE DE PEIN LA IDEA. QUE CONSTE QUE YO NO FUI, SEMPAIS.- Exclamó Tobi, protegiéndose con el bajo

Konan se altera más al oír el nombre de "Pein"

- QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESE #&#&#&#&#& AMANTE DE LOS #&#&#&#&# PIERCINGS

- MALDICIÓN, HUM.- gritó Deidara abriendo la puerta.

- NO MAS HUUUUMSSSSS, ME HARTAN TANTOS HUUUUMS.- rabió Konan.- lanzando más cuchillos.

- NOOOOOOOO.- gritaron los "músicos".

La puerta sale volando.

- ¿Qué pasó, Orochimaru?.- preguntó Sasori. Él y el sannin estaban en el pasillo, un poco apartados de la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta", observando.

- Ese trío de tontos fracasaron en el intento.- completó Orochimaru.

- AAAAAAAAAAA

Kisame, Deidara y Tobi son proyectados hacia la pared y clavados a ella, con los kunais de papel que Konan había convocado para librarse de aquellos que le intentaron llevar "serenata".

- AHÍ VAN A QUEDARSE. Y TOMEN ESAS #&#&#& PORQUERÍAS. – concluyó Konan, aventando los instrumentos y asomada en el "hueco" de la habitación, metiéndose y nuevamente se "encapsula"..-

Orochimaru y Sasori se acercan a sus compañeros.

- Ahora les toca a ustedes, hum.- dijo el artista

- Tengo una pregunta.- mencionó Sasori.- Deidara, ¿Tú escribiste esa canción?

- De hecho no, hum, solo le cambié el nombre.

¿Y cual era?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Roxanne... hum, ahora entren.

Los dos compañeros le hacen caso a Deidara y entran al cuarto.

- Está de nuevo encapsulada.- dijo Orochimaru

- OYE KONAN PORQUÉ ESTAS ENOJADA CON PEIN.- gritó Sasori, pensando que tal vez por la cápsula ella no podría oír sus palabras

- ¡Sasori! ¡No! No es necesario que grites, es papel.- declaró Orochimaru, nervioso

La cápsula se abre y se ve a Konan furiosa, observándolos. Orochimaru empieza a respirar agitadamente.

- Oh no. Orochimaru. Tranquilo... No entres en shock.- dijo Sasori, con su mano sobre el hombro de su colega.

- Hijos de la #&#&#&#&#&...

- Sé que debe molestarte... pero estamos preocupados por ti... Queremos que estés bien... porque somos un equipo, pero en especial... porque somos amigos- dijo Sasori, rápidamente, en tono moralista

Konan se calma al escuchar las palabras del marionetero. Orochimaru abre la boca de sorpresa, por el cambio de actitud de la maestra del origami. Sasori se impresiona de sí mismo.

- Tus nobles palabras han derretido la frialdad de mi corazón. Os daré el honor de ser los primeros en conocer la misteriosa verdad.- concluyó, mientras Sasori y Orochimaru le ponen atención.

El equipo Beta discute las opciones que tienen para entrar a la suite. Se habían trasladado por medio de la "balsa improvisada"

- No me gusta andar con balsa. Me siento como si estuviera en Venecia o en Xochimilco.- comentó Hidan

- ¿Qué esperabas Hidan? Todo está inundado.- replicó Kakuzu

- Bien, decidamos quién va a entrar primero.- dijo Zetsu.- Itachi creo que tú deberías ir

- Bueno, iré.

Itachi abre la puerta de la suite con cuidado y ve a Pein sentado en la cama, escuchando la música, más estridente por el lugar donde previene. El Uchiha se sienta a un lado de su líder.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó Itachi, mirando a la ventana

- Mal.- respondió Pein, deprimido, observando también la ventana

- Mmmmm ¿Quieres hablar?

- No

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque no

- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

- No

- Puedes... desahogarte...

- Si podría, pero no

- ¿Prefieres seguir así?

- Si

- Itachi, no puedes entrar sin permiso a la suite.- dijo Big Brother de improviso

- QUE Pero... es por una noble causa.

- Las reglas son las reglas

Harto de que la plática no lleva a ningún lado, Itachi decide retirarse.

- Nos vemos al rato

- Igual y si. Cuídate mucho- contestó Pein

Itachi sale de la suite, notando los nuevos modales de su líder.

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Nada. No quiso hablar conmigo

Kakuzu se lleva la mano a la frente, como signo de desesperación.

- Si serás... conociéndote... no has de haber pasado del ¿Cómo te sientes?...- dijo el viejo ninja

- Oye, no tengo la culpa que esté tan deprimido, además yo soy un buen conversador.

- Con los dos hombres más serios de la casa. Pues era de esperarse que no se llegara a nada. Y no hablas mucho Itachi- indicó Hidan

- Iré yo. Esperen aquí.- informó Zetsu

- No creo que te deje entrar. Big Brother me sacó.

- ¡Cállate. Big Brother no me odia!.- declaró el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Itachi lo observa con cara de pocos amigos.

Zetsu entra y decide ofrecerle algo especial a Pein.

- Queridísimo Líder, te he preparado un té tradicional de la aldea de la hierba.- dijo Zetsu, sacando de su capa una taza, con un contenido verde, adornado por hierbas exóticas y un olor nauseabundo

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que te sientas mejor

- No quiero nada, gracias. Llévatelo por favor, eso apesta.- dijo el Lider

- Pero...- dijo, shockeado por el nuevo vocabulario de Pein

- Lo siento, tendré que hacer esto.- concluyó y de un golpe hizo caer la taza.

- Pero... pero...

- Vete, déjame sólo, si fueras tan amable.

Mirando hacia el suelo, Zetsu sale de la suite.

- No te fue nada bien, por la cara que traes.- dijo Kakuzu

- CLARO QUE NO, ROMPIÓ MI TAZA FAVORITA... DEJA DE CRITICAR E INTÉNTALO.- gritó Zetsu en faceta oscura

- Muy bien.

Kakuzu ingresa y mira a Pein.

- Tengo un trato qué ofrecerte.- dijo, mirando a Pein directamente, parado frente a él

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te daré mucho dinero, algunas propiedades, si te contentas con Konan

Pein lo piensa detenidamente. Kakuzu esboza una sonrisa de "triunfador".

- No, gracias. No me interesa

Kakuzu deja de sonreír.

- Piénsalo bien, es una oferta única en la vida y podrías mantener a Konan.- insistió, moviendo la mano del usuario del rinnegan

- Ya soy gobernante de la aldea de la lluvia

- Si, pero puedes financiar algunas cosas de ese lugar con dinero.

- No, lo siento. Gracias

Molesto, Kakuzu sale y azota la puerta. Hidan se burla.

- Jajajajaja. No pudiste hacer nada. Ya verás que yo sí

- Ya verás...- amenazó Kakuzu y trata de agarrar del cuello al Jashinista, pero ya había accesado a la suite

- A ver qué tontería hace

Hidan se coloca una sotana, saca hierbas, su agua bendita y se aproxima a su líder.

- Bien. Tendré que hacer un ritual, para que no tengas malas vibras.- dijo arrojándole el agua

Pein no hace nada por defenderse. Hidan inicia el ritual, bailando alrededor de éste y agitando una y otra vez sus hierbas. Avienta agua bendita y para decorar el sagrado e importante evento:

- EAEOEAEAOEAOEOEAOEOAOEOAOOAOAOEOEOAOAOEOAOE.- cantó, con mucho sentimiento.- EAOEOAOEOOOAOOAOEOAOEOAOAOEO

Pein no se inmuta.

- UAIEAUAIEAUEAIEAUAIUEAUAEIAUAIEAUAIEAUEAIEAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El líder cierra sus puños

- FUFUFUFUFAFAFAFAFAFAAFEFEFFEFEFEFEEFEFUFUFUFFAFAFAFEFEFEFE

- SUFICIENTE.- explotó Pein, golpeando a Hidan, quien sale volando por la puerta rompiéndola.- Perdón, se me pasó la mano.- se disculpó

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakuzu, Itachi y Zetsu miran al cielo, cómo Hidan comienza a regresar a tierra.

- Vaya. Impresionante.- dijo Itachi

- Tampoco pudo.- indicó Zetsu

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- rió Kakuzu de tal manera que hizo oír en cada parte de la casa

Hidan aterriza cerca de su equipo con la cabeza enterrada en el piso de las escaleras y mirando estrellitas. Una canción se distingue.

_Tú, la misma de ayer  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tú, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No sé por qué_

- GAVIOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Pein, y cae un trueno arriba de la casa

- ¡Cielo santo!.- exclamó Zetsu

- ¿Quién demonios es Gaviota?.- preguntó Itachi.- Que yo sepa...

- KOOOOOOOOONAAAAAAAAAAAAN.- gritó el líder, lleno de dolor y sollozando

- Konan es su gaviota.- concluyó Kakuzu, conteniendo la risa por el accidente de Hidan

- BAAAASTAAAA. NO QUEREMOS CANCIONES TRISTES.- exclamaron Tobi y Kisame, quienes seguían clavados en la pared.

- ESTOY TAN DEPRIMIDO, HUM.- acompañó Deidara, estando en la misma situación.

Una hora después: Los equipos están reunidos en la cocina. Tobi, Kisame y Deidara tenían curitas en los brazos y en las piernas. Konan está más tranquila, después de desahogarse con Sasori y Orochimaru, pero permanecía encerrada en su cápsula, Pein seguía en la suite. Hidan tiene vendajes en la cabeza. Los ninjas habían tomado una decisión importante con respecto a la pareja

- Big Brother, tenemos un trato qué negociar.- dijo Kakuzu.- Déjanos entrar al confesionario

- Está bien. Sólo 4 de ustedes pueden entrar.- respondió Big Brother

- Irán... Kakuzu porque es el negociador, Sasori porque fue quien logró obtener datos importantes, Orochimaru por lo mismo que Sasori y...- indicó Zetsu

- YOOOO.- dijo Tobi

- ¡No tú no... más bien yo...- dijo Zetsu

- Kakuzu, Sasori, Orochimaru y Tobi, pasen al confesionario

- ¡No! Espera...

- Lo siento, Zetsu

Mientras Zetsu lanza maldiciones, los "elegidos" ingresan al confesionario, lugar pequeño, que tiene sólo un sillón rojo. Kakuzu toma asiento, Tobi se sienta en una de las recargaderas . Sasori y Orochimaru están detrás de Kakuzu.

- ¿Sobre qué es lo que quieren hablar?

- Te proponemos que la tercera prueba no sea como la hayan planeado ustedes. Tenemos una idea mucho mejor para esa.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¡Y apostaremos todo el presupuesto, en el nombre del amor!.- exclamó Tobi, con alegría.

- QUEEEE. NO NO.- gritaron Sasori, Orochimaru y Kakuzu.- NO TODO EL PRESUPUESTO.

- Me parece justo. La tercera prueba será la que sugieran ustedes, con el 100 por ciento del presupuesto en juego

- ¡Maldición!.- exclamó Orochimaru

- Tobi, te precipitaste.- dijo Sasori

- Muy bien. ¿Y cuál es esa idea?.- preguntó Big Brother

Kakuzu, con el mayor dolor en su alma por el dinero en juego, empieza a explicar.

- Mira. Será de esta manera...

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por ahora.

¿Qué será la prueba de Kakuzu? ¿Se reconciliarán Pein y Konan? ¿Sasori dejará de ser tan distraído?

Para opiniones, comentarios, dudas y demás, manden sus reviews. El siguiente capítulo será interesante

Gracias, cuídense mucho.

Hasta la próxima xD!


	14. PREGÚNTALE A KAKUZU

Hola a Todos! Estamos de vuelta!

No pudimos dejarnos de dar cuenta que esta historia ha superado los 100 REVIEWS... Seremos sinceros: Nunca pensamos en alcanzar una cifra así con esta historia. Esto se lo debemos a ustedes, quienes siguen la siguen y esperan su actualización. Muchas gracias por eso, sus comentarios, opiniones y los reviews a todos, sin excepción alguna xD. Y También por pasarnos canciones.

Esto va para:

**AKatsuki Sasuke**: Grax por los comentarios... Sólo que pásanos el link de tu metroflog. Queremos pues visitarlo y firmarlo primero, antes de autorizar algo asi. No es por desconfiar, pero seguimos algo "frickeados" por el pseudo plagio que tuvimos con la historia. Pasa el link de tu metro, por favor. xD

Ahora, este capítulo se enfoca al medio que utilizan los Akatsukis para contentar a la "pareja presidencial": Pein Y Konan

¿Se reconciliarán o no?... Esta pregunta es resuelta en este capítulo y además se sabe cuál es la idea de Kakuzu para esta tercera prueba.

Bueno, esperamos que les guste

Sale Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 13.- Pregúntale a Kakuzu

La actividad dentro de la casa de Big Brother: Akatsuki se centra en la sala. Sillas, un pequeño escenario, luces y escenografía, todas ellos siendo montadas por la mayor parte de los habitantes de la casa, a excepción de Pein y Konan, quienes seguían peleados y deprimidos. La lluvia continuaba inundando cada vez más todo el jardín.

La usual mesa y el enorme sillón habían desaparecido para dar lugar a los utensilios antes mencionados. La pantalla de plasma esta cubierta por tela negra.

Mientras Kisame y Zetsu colocan con cuidado una escenografía, Deidara y Sasori pintan la tarima. Hidan y Tobi guardan a Jin Woo II dentro del almacén, Itachi va acomodando unas sillas un poco alejadas de la tarima, justo junto a la puerta del jardín, Orochimaru coloca un enorme retrato de lado de una silla giratoria y Kakuzu:

- Orochimaru. Mi retrato tiene que ir bien acomodado. A la derecha.- exclamó el aficionado al dinero

- ¡Oye, sólo porque tu ahora estás a cargo de la tercera prueba, no quiere decir que abuses de tu autoridad!.- espetó Orochimaru, furioso por ser mandado por Kakuzu

Tobi y Hidan salen del almacén y se acercan a ver los preparativos de la Tercera Prueba

- Qué bien. Jin Woo II estará alejada un rato de todos los desastres que vamos a hacer por esto-. Comentó Tobi, contento porque su mascota se encuentra sana y salva. Se da cuenta de la foto de Kakuzu.- ¿Ese eres tú, Kakuzu san?.- preguntó señalando a la imagen

- Soy yo, ¿Me veo bien, verdad?

- La verdad no. Te ves más viejo.- dijo Hidan

El retrato tiene a Kakuzu, de brazos cruzados, con pose de "entrenador de superación personal" y debajo de éste se lee:

_**PREGÚNTALE A KAKUZU**_

- Me tienes envidia, Hidan. Por eso dices esas cosas.- dijo Kakuzu, sin molestarse por los ataques del Jashinista. Estaba tan contento por ser la "cabeza" del proyecto que no le afectaban los comentarios de Hidan en ese momento

- Diablos. Kakuzu está de muy buen humor. Está de presumido.- concluyó Hidan, molesto por el fracaso de su "ataque verbal"

- ¿Pero cómo se les ocurrió todo esto, hum?.- Preguntó Deidara, mientras termina de hacer su labor.

- Si, ¿Qué pasó? Solo supe que siempre si cambiaron la prueba original por la tuya Kakuzu, que no nos quisiste decir a todos.- dijo Kisame, "sentido"

- Terminen de pintar. Que me falta acomodar las sillas principales.- dijo Itachi de muy mal humor

Kakuzu observa a Kisame y a Deidara.

- Está bien. Esto fue lo que pasó

**_Inicia Flashback_**

_Dentro del confesionario, Kakuzu está sentado en el sillón rojo, Tobi en una de las recargaderas de éste, mientras que Orochimaru y Sasori están detrás de él._

_- Mira. Será de esta manera...- dijo Kakuzu, preocupado porque todo el presupuesto está en juego.- Haremos un "reality show"_

_- ¿Otro? ¿Vamos a participar en otro?.- preguntó Tobi_

_- Apenas y podemos con este.- dijo Orochimaru_

_- ¿Qué es reality show?.- preguntó Sasori_

_Los presentes lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa_

_- ¡No es posible Sasori! ¡Un reality show es uno en el que captan las vivencias reales de las personales y las transmiten a todo el mundo!.- gritó Kakuzu_

_- Y participas en uno.- completó Orochimaru_

_- Es que... No me acordaba.- dijo el ninja de la arena, avergonzado._

_- Te voy a regalar un diccionario cuando salgamos de la casa, Sasori san.- se ofreció Tobi_

_- Dejen de hacer interrupciones. Kakuzu, sigue con la explicación.- dijo Big Brother_

_- Te decía. Vamos a preparar un reality show, parecido al de Laura en América y Laura en el país del Fuego. Nuestro objetivo es hacer que Pein y Konan se reconcilien, para que deje de llover. Y la realizamos casi igual a esos programas. Si lo logramos, superamos la prueba y..._

_- ¡Triunfamos por el bien de la pareja!.- gritó Tobi_

_- Cállate, Tobi... y si no pues..._

_- Sigue lloviendo y se quedan con el 0 por ciento del presupuesto.- completó Big Brother_

_Orochimaru, Sasori, Tobi y Kakuzu tragan saliva._

_- Si, así es_

_- Doy la autorización. Por ser quien propuso la idea, Kakuzu será el conductor del programa..._

_- ¿Van a quitar a Yomi Micha?.- preguntó Sasori_

_- No, Sasori. Habla del de Kakuzu.- dijo Orochimaru_

_- En dos días les mandaremos el material que necesitan para formar un pequeño set.- concluyó Big Brother_

_**Termina Flashback**_

- Ya veo.- dijo Zetsu, quien escucha el relato mientras termina de armar la escenografía.- Por eso andas de capataz con nosotros. Espera a que Pein se recupere y se entere de que eres el líder ahora...

- Ni va a enterarse. Todo será asunto olvidado si conseguimos pasar la prueba

- Terminé de pintar la tarima.- informó Sasori.- Si quieres Itachi, ya ve poniendo las sillas

- De acuerdo. Esto es ridículo.- respondió Itachi

- Espera un poco hum, Unos 15 minutos, en lo que se seca la pintura.- dijo Deidara

- ¿Tan rápido se seca?

- Si, es Konopainting, hum

- Nos queda poco tiempo... Zetsu, Kisame. Cámbiense de ropa.- ordenó Kakuzu

- ¿PORQUÉ? ESTAMOS CÓMODOS CON LAS CAPAS.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu"

- Tienen que verse presentables. Es mas yo me pondré un traje

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿Que nos quedemos en calzoncillos?.- preguntó Kisame

- NO, IDIOTA. Lo más presentable que tengan cada uno... Deidara, Hidan y Orochimaru tienen que parecer que están involucrados en este caso... Itachi, Sasori y Tobi, ustedes son el público...

- ¿Y Zetsu y yo?.- preguntó Kisame

- Ustedes son los guarros...

- ¿Qué es guarro?.- preguntó Sasori

- Pues es un guarura.- dijo Hidan, fastidiado

Sasori lo mira más confundido

- Bueno, un guardia de seguridad.- completó el jashinista

- Los de seguridad tienen que estar preparados para cualquier incidente, algo podría salir mal.- indicó Kakuzu

- Oye, el dramático soy yo.- dijo Kisame

- Uyyy si. Como si yo quisiera quitarte tu título del chico que vive en una novela.- respondió el caza recompensas.

Momentos después:

La pantalla de plasma está encendida. Mostrando un logotipo de una moneda con la frase "Pregúntale a Kakuzu" alrededor de ésta. Todos se encontraban en sus posiciones, pero faltaba lo más importante.

- ¿Dónde están Pein y Konan?.- Preguntó Zetsu

- Parece que no se han enterado de este tonto show.- Respondió Itachi de mal humor

- Tranquilo, entiendo que quieras participar pero ya no hay cupo, por lo menos eres del público.- intervino Tobi

- No es nada de eso...

- Les voy a recordar rápido.- dijo Kakuzu.- Los que están vestidos como civiles (Sasori trae una playera titulada "I love puppets" y pantalón de mezclilla, Itachi una camisa roja y un pantalón negro y Tobi shorts de mezclilla, una playera con rayas naranjas y tirantes, combinadas con su máscara) son público, los que no están ahorita, que son Hidan, Deidara y Orochimaru son los "testigos", Kisame y Zetsu (Kisame trae una playera negra pegada, un pantalón negro y gafas oscuras, Zetsu lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su playera estaba desgarrada porque apenas le quedó) son seguridad y yo (Kakuzu tiene un traje gris y corbata) soy el conductor.

- Bueno, pero ¿Qué sigue?.- preguntó Sasori.- ¿Cómo van a saber Pein y Konan de esto?

- Big Brother nos va a ayudar con eso

- ¿En serio? Yo creí que...- dijo Itachi, sorprendido por la amabilidad de Big Brother

- ¿Ves? No siempre Big es malo, Itachi san.- dijo Tobi.- Toma, ten este mazapán. Para que no tengas hambre durante el show

Itachi toma el obsequio de Tobi y lo guarda, sin responder.

- Bien a la cuenta de tres comenzamos... UNA... DOS... TRES... anunció Kakuzu.

Se escucha una música de superación personal. Se encienden los reflectores. La letra de la canción se alcanza a distinguir:

_- Pregúntale a Kakuzu.- _Coristas mujeres entonaban la melodía

Kakuzu pasa al escenario, sonriente, saludando a todos.

- SIII. QUÉ DIVERTIDO PROGRAMA.- exclamó Tobi

- Es una verdadera tontería.- dijo Itachi, con los brazos cruzados.

Inicia el "reality"

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a su programa: Pregúntale a Kakuzu!. El caso del día de hoy es:

Mientras el ninja de la cascada menciona el caso, aparece un letrero en la pantalla:

**MI AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA ES INSENSIBLE**

- QUEEEEE HUUUM. ¿TODO ESTO ES POR ESE PROBLEMA?.- gritó Deidara, detrás del set, viéndose en la pantalla.

- Cállate, Deidara.- dijo Orochimaru, jalándolo con una serpiente

- Jashin Sama, guíame y dame la fuerza necesaria para hacer bien mi papel y para que deje de llover.- dijo Hidan, quien al parecer estaba rezando por que todo saliera bien

Kakuzu, molesto, mira detrás del set.

- Ah, perdón. Disculpen. Tuvimos unos pequeños problemas. Pero ya están arreglados.- continuó Kakuzu.- Como ya vieron, tenemos una relación en crisis, atravesando por un momento difícil en sus vidas...

- OYE NO ME COPIES. ESE ES MI ESTILO.- estalló Kisame

Notando este inconveniente, el conductor disimiladamente saca sus tentáculos y se escucha un grito ahogado de Kisame.

- Este programa es para que ellos logren arreglar sus diferencias. Ahora empecemos... QUE PASE KONAN.- dijo, con entusiasmo

El pequeño público aplaude. Poco tiempo después, Konan aparece muy bien arreglada, con un vestido y grita emocionada:

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ "COSITAS" ? QUIERO CONOCERLA. A LA MEJOR MAESTRA DE ORIGAMI.

Pero al momento de ver a sus compañeros de Akatsuki, la kunoichi se decepciona.

- Pero... ¿Y Cositas?

- Lo que pasa... es que se acaba de ir.- mintió Kakuzu

- ¿Qué le habrá dicho Big Brother para que viniera?.- se preguntó Sasori

- Konan, toma asiento. Pásale

Kakuzu se acerca a Konan y la guía a una silla. Ella se sienta.

- Ahora, queremos que nos digas... ¿Porqué dices que Pein es insensible?

- QUEEEE... CÓMO &#&#&#&# SUPISTE ESO...- exclamó Konan furiosa y al ver a Sasori entre el público, lo fulmina con la mirada

- ES QUE... PUEDO EXPLICARLO.- intervino el marionetero.- KAKUZU ME PIDIÓ DECIRLE PARA QUE TE PUDIERA AYUDAR.

- El público tiene que comprender todo... Por favor explícales.- pidió Kakuzu,

- Pero... señorito Kakuzu... es personal

- Nada de señorito, yo soy un señor

- Bueno, señor Kakucito

- No... es Kakuzu y además, insisto, soy un señor...

- Y VIIIEEEEEEJOOOOOOOOO.- se escuchó la voz de Hidan

- CÁLLAAAAATEEEEE...- Kakuzu toma aire y...- Konan, por favor...

- Bueno, está bien

_**Inicia Flashback**_

_- Tus nobles palabras han derretido la frialdad de mi corazón. Os daré el honor de ser los primeros en conocer la misteriosa verdad.- concluyó, mientras Sasori y Orochimaru le ponen atención.- Lo que pasa, queridos cómplices, es que una bella damisela necesita de cálidas expresiones de afecto y palabras plasmadas de deseo._

_- ¿Qué no puedes hablar normal? No te entiendo.- dijo Orochimaru, confundido_

_- Yo sí le entiendo.- dijo Sasori_

_- Mil perdones, amo de Medusa_

_- QUEEEE YO NO SOY NINGUNA MEDUSA.- estalló Orochimaru, ofendido_

_Konan suspira_

_- Como mis palabras hablaban, mi compañero, gélido como el hielo y frío, como una ventisca de invierno, no es capaz de transmitir esos bellos sentimientos que la gran Afrodita hizo nacer..._

_- Eso quiere decir... ¿Que Pein no te dice cosas bonitas?.- preguntó Sasori_

_- Así es, artista de los muñecos vivientes.- respondió Konan, con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_- Vaya. Parece que el líder necesita unas lecciones de Doctor Corazón.- concluyó Orochimaru_

_**Termina Flashback**_

Konan termina de narrar los hechos.

- ¡Eso es una tontería!.- estalló Kakuzu

- SIIII ES CIERTO. NO ENTIENDO A LAS MUJERES.- apoyó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Compréndanme. Una mujercita tiene que sentir que es queridita, amadita, y respetadita por un hombrecito.- se defendió Konan

- Está bien. Necesitamos la versión de la otra parte de este caso.- informó Kakuzu.- QUE PASE PEIN

Pein entra desde el jardín, provocando que el pasillo quedara con un poco de agua. No se había molestado en quitarse su capa de Akatsuki.

- ¿Dónde está "Sin Bandera"? Dijeron que vendrían para darme su autógrafo.- dijo el líder, demacrado y con los ojos hinchados.

- Pein... líder... te ves muy mal.- comentó Tobi, sorprendido

- ¿Y "Sin Bandera"?

- Han de seguir buscando la bandera perdida

- TOBI. CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE "SIN BANDERA" ES UN DUETO DE MÚSICA, HUM.- gritó Deidara, harto de que el enmascarado no supiera nada de grupos.

Konan, observa a Pein y frunce el entrecejo

- ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí &#&#&#&#& cretino # pedazo de #&#&#&!.- dijo Konan, preparándose para aventar kunais de papel, siendo sujetada antes por Zetsu

- Sin Bandera... también se tuvo que ir.- mintió nuevamente Kakuzu, colocándose entre ambos ninjas de la lluvia.- Siéntate, vamos. Zetsu, suéltala.

Pein toma asiento y Zetsu obedece las instrucciones de Kakuzu.

- Esto se empieza a poner fuera de control.- dijo Itachi, con indiferencia.

- Cuéntanos Pein. ¿Cómo está eso de que eres un hombre insensible?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- ¿Porqué tengo que contestar?.- preguntó el líder

- Tienes que arreglar ese problema tuyo con tu pareja, obvio

- Pero... pero

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero es que... yo...

- Mira, si pudiste ser cortés con cierta persona... también puedes serlo con Konan

- Pein ¿De qué está hablando Kakuzu?.- preguntó Konan, con sorpresa.

- No tengo idea.- respondió, mirando al suelo

- Así es... Una persona logró hacer que Pein tuviera buenos modales...

- OYE.- intervino Pein, entendiendo cómo Kakuzu iba a poner el tema.- ¡Pero no es de esa manera! Konan...yo...

- ¡Pongan el video!.- exclamó Kakuzu

Aparece en la pantalla Pein con una persona muy conocida:

**- ¿Me puedes prestar tu Ipod?.- solicitó el líder, con su rinnegan brillante, con sus ojos "llorosos"**

**- Tenía tiempo sin verte... ¿Lo quieres para...**

**- En este momento, por favor**

**Deidara se extraña ante la actitud de Pein.**

**- ¿Por favor? ¿Escuché bien, hum?.- preguntó, atónito ante los "buenos" modales que había adquirido el usuario del Rinnegan.**

**- Si, Deidara, por favor**

**- Está bien, hum.- dijo el artista, un poco nervioso, entregándoselos.- Toma la pila, ya casi no tiene, hum**

Un letrero en ella dice:

**UNA CÁMARA OCULTA GRABÓ A PEIN CON OTRO HOMBRE**

El video termina

- Pero... Pero...- dijo Pein, tartamudeando

- ¡Qué!.- dijo Konan, enojada

- ¡Que pase Deidara!.- pidió Kakuzu

Alguien empuja a Deidara.

- ¡Hidan no me empujes hum!.- dijo Deidara (Su cabello lo trae como siempre suele peinarse, con la diferencia, de que trae un sombrero, una chamarra negra y pantalón de mezclilla parecido a Slash de Guns N´ Roses). Empieza a acercarse a los panelistas

- Si serás #&#&#&#&# artista.- dijo Konan, comenzando a lanzar nuevamente los kunais-

- ¡Oh no! Hum.- exclamó Deidara, sacando su arcilla para defenderse, arrojándola a Konan, iniciando así sus explosiones.

- SEGURIDAD.. KISAME...- pidió Kakuzu

- A la orden.- dijo el Elegido

Kisame se aproxima a Deidara y con Samehada lo sujeta a la pared, tirando antes una de las luces.

- Auch, hum. Suéltame

- Si, Kisame, suéltalo y Deidara siéntate en la silla más alejada de Konan.- solicitó el conductor

- De acuerdo

Kisame libera a Deidara y se coloca en su posición: detrás de los panelistas, con los brazos cruzados.

- Bien, Deidara, explícanos. ¿Qué hacías con Pein?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- Cómo que qué hacia, hum... Sólo me pidió mi Ipod prestado. Pero con amabilidad. Y yo se lo di... no hay nada entre nosotros... Konan... Pein es todo tuyo, hum

- Eso dices...

- Es verdad. No tengo porqué mentir, hum

- ¡Ese video no dice mentiras! Hay algo entre ustedes dos &#&#&#&.- señaló la maestra del origami al televisor

- Deidara tiene razón.- dijo Pein.- Konan... escucha... Es que yo... Konan...

- Ah pero Konan no se queda nada atrás... También tiene un amigo especial.- interrumpió Kakuzu

Pein voltea a ver a Konan con sospecha

- Explícate, ahora mismo.- pidió el líder, con un ataque de celos

- No tengo secretos que ocultarte, Pein.- respondió Konan

- Estás nerviosa

- No, eso es mentira. Te lo imaginas

- Estás hablando normal

- ¡Corre video!.- requirió Kakuzu

El video inicia y los presentes lo observan:

**Konan tiene abierta su "cápsula de papel" y otra persona bastante conocida habla con ella:**

**- Mira, Pein no es el único hombre en el mundo. Puede haber muchos otros interesados en ti, y más ahora por Big Brother, igual y tienes muchos admiradores. Y pueden tener mejor cuerpo que el líder.- dijo Hidan a su compañera**

**- Una ánima no puede ser reemplazada por otra. Mi espíritu tiene un lazo de sentimiento muy fuerte e inquebrantable.- declaró la chica**

**- Deja de hablar así... Ni Jashin sama te entendería**

**- Lo que pides es inevitable como la salida y la puesta del Dios Sol, oh tú bendecido por la belleza de Adonis. He tomado con gratitud tus sabios y hermosos consejos, pero no serán los portadores de la solución a mis graves problemas.- finalizó.**

El "inevitable" anuncio hace acto de presencia:

**UNA CÁMARA OCULTA GRABÓ A KONAN CON OTRO HOMBRE**

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- exclamó Konan, nerviosa

- ¡Que pase Hidan!.- dijo Kakuzu

Hidan inicia su recorrido al set (trae una camisa abierta, mostrando sus atributos físicos, y pantalón de mezclilla) en el que es interceptado por:

- ¡Tobi no! Hum.- gritó Deidara

Tobi se había levantado y lo taclea estrellándolo en una de las paredes de la casa.

- AYYYY

- ¡Tú eres el culpable de que Cupido esté fallando con ellos!.- gritó el enmascarado

Pein se pone de pie y se acerca a ambos subordinados.

- Tú... morirás en este momento.- Los ojos de Pein brillan de furia

- AY VIRGENCITA.- gritó Kisame, muerto de miedo.- ZETSU, HAZ ALGO

- ¿Qué piensas de esto, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori al Uchiha

- No me interesa.- respondió

- Itachi, tienes que participar más. Si no es así, la prueba no será superada satisfactoriamente.- anunció Big Brother

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero qué tengo que ver con esos problemas amorosos!.- exclamó Itachi

- ITACHI PARTICIPA MÁS. NO QUIERO ESTAR COMIENDO PAN Y TOMANDO AGUA POR DOS SEMANAS.- dijo a los cuatro vientos Kisame, preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo y por todo el desastre que sucedía.

- Ash. De acuerdo.

Zetsu se había ya colocado entre sus tres camaradas. Los atrapa...

- YAAAA CÁLMENSE, VERDULERAS DE TIANGUIS.- gritó Zetsu, molesto, invadido por su "lado oscuro", arrojando a sus "prisioneros". Pein cae de sentón y por el impulso tira la silla y se cae

- Qué raro, hum. Si Pein no estuviera tan deprimido, Zetsu ya estaría en el rincón por toda la eternidad

- OIGAN CUÁNDO VOY A PASAR AL FRENTE. YA ME ABURRÍ- dijo Orochimaru, desesperado e impaciente

Tobi y Hidan salen impactados a sus asientos. El jashinista termina a un lado de Deidara.

- Feo aterrizaje, hum.- dijo el originario de la roca

- Ni que lo digas.- respondió Hidan

Tobi se ríe por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Qué fuerza tiene Zetsu San. Me gustó. Quiero jugar con él.- dijo Tobi, aplaudiendo.

- Estás loco, Tobi.- dijo Sasori

Las palabras de Orochimaru pasan desapercibidas.

- Zetsu es un gran guarro... Le daré dinero.- dijo Kakuzu, como si estuviera reflexionando

- ¿Y yo qué?.- preguntó Kisame

- Ah, tú tampoco lo haces tan mal

- ¿Ya me toca?.- volvió a inquirir Orochimaru

- No, Orochimaru. Todavía no.- dijo Kakuzu, harto de los gritos del Sannin.

- Que no pase Orochimaru y me vea así vestido.- dijo Itachi, entre dientes.

- Ese Zetsu. Cuando es oscuro, no mide los riesgos.- señaló Sasori

La tensión en el set se calma un poco

- Bien. Gracias seguridad... Hidan... ¿Tienes las intenciones de ser el nuevo hombre de Konan?.- cuestionó Kakuzu

- No. Eso no es cierto. Sólo le daba consejos como amigo y yo sólo estoy para Jashin Sama. Ya si una chica quiere aceptarme, adelante. Pero Jashin es primero.- informó Hidan

- Además, me es difícil fijarme en otro hombrecito a estas alturas de mi vidita.- declaró Konan

- Konan.- intervino Pein.- Yo... yo... yo...

- ¿Por qué Pein se traba tanto? Así ha estado casi todo este programa.- preguntó Sasori

- Yo te digo Sasori- San.- dijo Tobi.- Está como los que traban en los videojuegos

- No Tobi.- dijo Itachi.- No es eso. Puede que quiera decir algo, pero no puede, por las interrupciones

- O porque le cuesta trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas- dijo Sasori

- O a la mejor se le olvida hablar.- indicó Tobi

- A ver, a ver.. Pein... parece que has querido decir algo en todo el programa.- observó Kakuzu

- Si, es que quiero decir que...

- Pero te vas a tener que esperar porque...

Pein gruñe. La frustración acumulada porque no le permiten hablar comienza a ser más evidente.

- ... Hidan... extendió esta "cadena amorosa"... ¡Pongan el video!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kakuzu?.- preguntó Hidan, con extrañeza

El video se visualiza.

**Hidan está en el gimnasio y recién había finalizado su rutina de ejercicios. Ya eque está a la salida, un hombre, con unas facciones muy conocidas aparece, interceptando al jashinista.**

**- ¿Oye, no ves por aquí a Itachi- san?.- preguntó Orochimaru.- Me dijeron que estaba aquí**

**- No, no está en el gimnasio pero... ¿Te puedo hacer una sugerencia?**

**- ¿Cuál?**

**- ¿Porqué mejor no te olvidas del Uchiha y centras tu atención en alguien más?**

**- ¿En Konan?. No, ella no. No es mi tipo.**

**- Pero cómo crees... no... en alguien...**

**Hidan le pone una mano encima del hombro del sannin.**

**- Alguien que es... no muy alto... musculoso... cabello plateado... que siempre se lo peina hacia atrás... y es demasiado religioso**

**Orochimaru piensa y saca una certera conclusión.**

**- ¿Tú?.- preguntó.- La verdad... Ya me gustan dos personas... Para qué querría...**

**- ¿Complicarte las cosas?. No lo harías. Al contrario. Si no hay un quinto malo, mucho menos un tercero**

La ahora famosa frase sale sobre la imagen:

**UNA CÁMARA OCULTA GRABÓ A HIDAN CON OTRO HOMBRE**

Los Akatsuki miran a Hidan shockeados.

- ESO QUE VEN AHÍ NO ES CIERTO. ESE NO SOY YO...- gritó Hidan, tratando de defenderse .- ES UN BUNSHIN

- Uy si... a ver quién te cree, ese eres tú, es muy claro...¡Que pase Orochimaru!.- requirió Kakuzu

Después de una larga espera, Orochimaru (con una camisa morada y pantalón ajustado, parecido al estilo de Yomi Micha) hace su aparición. Primero mira a Itachi

- Te ves muy guapo, Itachi- San.- Dijo, esbozando, una sonrisa

Itachi se coloca detrás de Tobi para que no lo siguiera observando

- Un momento, hay algo raro en esto.- dijo Kisame

Cuando Orochimaru llega hacia los panelistas y observa la pausa del video...

- Pero eso debe ser una broma... ese Hidan no haría eso conmigo... ama tanto a su Dios que si ni se fija en chicas, mucho menos en hombres...- señaló el amante de las serpientes

- Ya ven... alguien usurpó mi identidad... para ese video.- exclamó Hidan

- ¡No es justo que me quieran involucrar con Hidan!

- Chicos, son ustedes, las cámaras nunca mienten.- dijo Kakuzu, ahogando una risa.

- Vaya hum... ¿De qué te burlas Kakuzu?.- preguntó Deidara

- Nada de nada...

- ¿Si no es Hidan... quién?...- preguntó Sasori

- Era de esperarse. Ya sé quién fue.- concluyó Zetsu

- Estás aguantándote la risa, Kakuzu.- observó Hidan y se pone de pie

- Eso significa que...- concluyó Orochimaru.

Hidan y Orochimaru miran al conductor con fuego en los ojos.

- LA VAS A PAGAR.- exclamaron, al unísono

- NOOOOOO.- se defendió Kakuzu

Ambos ninjas saltan sobre Kakuzu, comenzándolo a golpear.

- ¡Por eso no te molestaste hace rato por mi comentario! Lo tenías planeado. Te transformaste en mí. Querías desquitarte con este programa.- dijo furioso el Jashinista

- AUCH, AUCH... Kisame... Zetsu...

Los "guarros" intentan separar a los panelistas, sin éxito alguno.

- ¡Oportunista! No era justo que me usaras de esa manera.- añadió irritado Orochimaru, comenzando a forcejear con Zetsu

- Tonto viejo vejestorio.- imitó el jashinista, sujetado por Kisame.

- Hay mucha violencia en este lugarcito... Yo mejor me voy.- dijo Konan, harta de ser testigo de tanto incidente

Pein, cierra los puños, con desesperación.

- SUFICIENTE, DÉJENME HABLAR.- gritó el líder

- ¡Pein! No puedes. No ha terminado el programa.- logró decir Kakuzu, entre tanto golpe.

- NO PUEDO MÁS... TENGO QUE HABLAR AHORA...

Orochimaru, Hidan , Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu dejan de pelear y el silencio sepulcral reina en el lugar. Todos se mantenen inmóviles, observando a Pein

- Yo... Yo... Konan... Tengo que decirte algo muy importante

Konan mira a su "pareja" con sorpresa.

- Di. Y si no es algo que valga la penita, pues todo termina aquí

- Solamente hay dos cosas que amo en el mundo...

- ¿Yo soy una?.- preguntó Tobi

- No...- respondió Pein.- Como decía, amo dos cosas... lo gótico y... y...

Los Akatsuki centran su atención en el líder.

- Y... tú...

A Konan le cambia la cara, se sonroja y mira a Pein sorprendida, acompañada por un fondo blanco.

- ¡Ay qué bonito!.- gritó Tobi, con las manos entrelazadas

- Esto es ridículo.- comentó Itachi

- No arruinen esto, por favor.- dijo Sasori

La sorpresa de Konan es tan inmensa que...

- Konan... ¡Cuidado, hum!.- dijo Deidara, mientras que la kunoichi cae desmayada de la silla.

Deidara se levanta y toma el pulso de Konan

- Se desmayó, hum

- Esto me recordó a la chica Hyuga.- dijo Zetsu pensativo, liberando a Orochimaru

Pein se acerca y nota que su compañera tiene una sonrisa en su inconciencia.

Inesperadamente, deja de llover.

- SIIII YA NO LLUEVE... TODO ES YA NORMAL.- exclamó Kisame, soltando a Hidan, y brinca de alegría

Mientras el sol comienza a asomarse, los Akatsuki se incorporan, colocándose en sus lugares originales.

- Bueno, por fin pudimos solucionar este problema y no perdimos el presupuesto.- informó Kakuzu, quien tenía evidentes moretones en el rostro.- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Gracias. Esto fue: Pregúntale a Kakuzu. A ver si algún día hago otra emisión dentro de la casa.

El programa con la ya famosa melodía melosa de:

- _Pregúntale a Kakuzu..._

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de este capítulo. Siempre sí triunfó el amor. xD

Aunque hubo muchos golpes de por medio.

Para cualquier cosa, dejen sus reviews. Opiniones de esta pareja, sugerencias, aplausos... los tenemos en cuenta.

Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho

HAsta la próxima xD!


	15. SUEÑOS Y AMBICIONES

Hola a todos!

Vemos que "Pregúntale a Kakuzu" tuvo mucho éxito para ser su primera emisión. xD. No estaría mal realizar un especial con ese programa.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sus reviews. Ahora con respecto a Itachi... hemos notado que es popular, pero no es el único protagonista de este fic. Son 11 personajes dentro de la casa, y pues hay que abarcar a todos por igual. De hecho Itachi cuenta ya con un capítulo enfocado a él: La Locura de Itachi xD. No te preocupes. Todavía tenemos planes para Itachi. Y no nada más para él, sino para el resto de los Akatsuki.

Bueno, esta es ahora la tercera nominación.

Asi como todos nosotros tenemos sueños y ambiciones... También los akatsuki las tienen. En eso gira este capítulo

Sale.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 14.- Sueños y Ambiciones

La emisión de Big Brother: Akatsuki arranca entre aplausos y chiflidos. El programa inicia. Yomi Micha (trae un traje rosa pastel, camisa color crema y corbata morada) comienza con la conducción.

- ¡Muy Buenas noches queridisísimo auditorio! ¡Estamos de vuelta en un programa más de la casa más famosa del país del fuego: Big Brother: Akatsuki!.- exclamó, muy amaneradamente

El público responde a Yomi con más aplausos.

- ¡Gracias por formar parte de este fenómeno y el día de hoy les tendremos la tercera nominación!

Los chiflidos no se hacen esperar.

- ¡Sé que es muy repetido ¡Pero así se ponen las cosas! ¡Si. No coman las ansias. Paciencia. Primero nos enlazaremos a la casa para saber cómo andan nuestros bellos ninjas! Bumer, comunícame

- No puedo. Ni con teléfonos ni con walkie talkies. Está prohibido.- reclamó Bumer, enfadado

- Bebé, no... que me enlaces con ellos con la pantalla.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

En la pantalla del televisor de los muchachos, quienes estaban sentados en el acostumbrado gran sillón. aparece Yomi

- Holitas muchachos y muchacha

- Que tal Yomi.- saludaron los "villanos"

- Veo que como siempre, dan mucho de qué chismear. Me alegro Pein, que hicieras las paces con Konan. Todos sufrimos y lloramos mucho contigo

- Si, ya pasó todo.- comentó Pein

- Y chicos... ustedes y sus misiones... muy "in"

- Somos los mejores, ¿no?.- dijo Kisame, con mucho orgullo

- SIIII LO SOMOS, LO SOMOS, LO SOMOS.- acompañó Tobi, cantando como un niño, moviendo la cabeza de Deidara de un lado hacia otro

- Tobi, basta hum. Somos extraordinarios, pero ya, hum.- se quejó Deidara, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Tobi, con éxito.

- Kakuzu... no sabíamos que eras muy bueno para esto de las comunicaciones y la conducción.- dijo Yomi, divertido por ver a Tobi jugando con el artista de la arcilla.

- Claro que se me da. Si no, no hubiéramos triunfado con la "pareja Presidencial".- comentó el ninja de la cascada

- Eres muy engreído, Kakuzu.- comentó Itachi, cruzado de brazos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Itachi. Kakuzu se siente el señor de los cielos. Y eso ofende a mi Jashin- Sama.- dijo Hidan, asqueado ante la idea de un Kakuzu gobernante de todos.

- ¿Quieres que ofenda más al Jashin?.- amenazó Kakuzu

- Chicos, ya, ya, ya... take it easy.- dijo Yomi

- ¿Qué es "take it easy"?.- preguntó Sasori

Sus compañeros y Yomi miran a Sasori con los ojos en blanco y el inevitable cantar de los grillos "engalana" la noche.

- ¡Vaya Sasori! ¡Es la tercera vez que preguntas por palabras en inglés! ¡No sabes ni ese idioma, es el colmo contigo!.- espetó Zetsu, esta vez bajo la identidad de su parte oscura

- Pero... es tan difícil el inglés. Siempre lo reprobaba en la academia- sollozó Sasori

- Si lo estudiaras, no.- dijo Itachi

- Zetsu- san te puede enseñar.- sugirió Tobi.- Hasta lo canta como "El ratón vaquero"

- No soy maestro, soy un ninja.- aclaró Zetsu, con desagrado. El ser un sensei era algo que jamás llegaría a aspirar

- Vaya. Toma clases de Harmon hall, en tu sucursal más cercana, hum.- aportó Deidara como idea

- No estaría mal...- respondió el marionetero

- Sasori. Dijo Yomi que Kakuzu y Hidan se calmaran. Así de fácil.- informó Orochimaru

- Es cierto... Ya me acordé.- dijo Sasori, con alivio.

- Sasori, ya es tiempito de que te acuerdes de más cositas.- dijo Konan

- Muchachos, dentro de poco comenzamos con la nominación. Me volveré a enlazar con ustedes para platicar un poco más. No me despido. Nos vemos al ratito.- dijo Yomi, guiñándoles un ojo.

- OYE ESPERA... ¿A qué hora vamos a empezar a nominar?.- preguntó Hidan

- Lo sabremos pronto.- añadió Pein de manera cortante.

La televisión de los Akatsuki regresa al habitual ojo rojo y el fondo negro.

Yomi mira a los espectadores, quienes se preguntaban de un "importante" detalle":

- Nuestros muchachos tan únicos y peculiares. Como les estaba diciendo. No los pasamos a nominar de rápido, porque primero... veremos sus mejores momentos después de ese programa "controversial" de Pregúntale a Kakuzu... Pásame el video, Bumer

- A ti no. Al público.- respondió Bumer

- A mi, a ti... a todos... obvio, darling

- Está bien.

Bumer obedece la instrucción de Yomi.

En la pantalla aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video inicia.

- Atención. Les tengo el resultado de la tercera prueba, patrocinada por Konopainting y Konoha TV.- informó Big Brother.- Debido a que fue quien la desarrolló, la condujo y la concluyó satisfactoriamente, Kakuzu es el ganador de la suite. Muchas felicidades.

Los akatsukis recogen todo el "desastre" provocado por el programa de Kakuzu.

- ¿A quién vas a invitar a la suite?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Mmmmm no sé. Tienen que ser elementos que garanticen la diversión.- meditó Kakuzu, con una mano recargada en su barbilla

- Invítame a mí. No la conozco. Pero soy alguien divertido.- dijo Hidan, ilusionado.

- Uy si. Sería una gran idea pero hay un pequeño problema...

Hidan espera pacientemente el "porqué"

- TE DETESTO.- concluyó Kakuzu, con odio

El jashinista se siente ofendido por las palabras de su compañero

- QUEEEE. JASHIN SAMA ENSEÑA QUE HAY QUE PERDONAR AL PRÓJIMO.- respondió Hidan, enfadado y terriblemente ofendido

- ¿A poco si te dejo entrar a la suite voy a llegar al paraíso y voy a ver a Papá Jashin?.- preguntó sarcásticamente Kakuzu

- Por lo menos deberías de tener un poco de compasión por tu alma, Kakuzu

- CÁLLATE. NO SÉ QUÉ ES LA COMPASIÓN. ERES UN PSICÓPATA RELIGIOSO

- Y TU UN TACAÑO

- CIERRA LA BOCA

- TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA CALLARME

- TÚ TAMPOCO

El resto de los muchachos los miran con lástima e incertidumbre.

- Nunca debieron haberse conocido.- dijo Itachi, terminando de alzar el set

- Pein, ¿Por qué los pusiste juntos para lo de la misión?.- preguntó Kisame, quien ayudaba a Itachi.- Se llevan muy mal

- Eran los sobrantes de los equipos. Kakuzu mataba a todos sus compañeros. ¿O quieres que cambie a Hidan por uno de ustedes?.- preguntó Pein, mientras quitaba "la inundación" del jardín

- No, no quiero.- dijo Itachi.

- No, no gracias. Así estamos bien.- contestó Kisame, con miedo.

- SUFICIENTE HIDAN, KAKUZU. Si no se callan, irán al rincón.- amenazó el líder, quien ya había regresado a la normalidad.

Hidan y Kakuzu dejan de discutir.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, con voz temblorosa.

Tobi y Deidara colocan a la vaca Jin Woo segundo en el granero, y lo arreglan, justo cuando el agua del jardín había logrado ser removida con un jutsu de Pein. Sasori, Zetsu y Orochimaru colocan el sofá, después de que Konan finalizaba de barrer la sala.

Los akatsukis se dejan caer sobre el sillón, cansados.

- Por fin terminamos, hum. Fue un día muy pesado.- comentó Deidara, totalmente despeinado

- ¿Estás cansado Deidara sempai? ¿Porqué no tomas Red Bull San?.- sugirió Tobi

- Ni voy a salir a un antro para aguantar la noche, hum. No serviría de nada

- Yo estoy muy cansado. Hasta quiero desarmarme.- comentó Sasori

Kakuzu se aproxima a ellos.

- Chicos, les tengo una gran noticia.- dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Qué vas a hacer las paces con Hidan- san?.- preguntó Tobi

- No... eso es imposible. Lo que les voy a proponer lo es.

- Dinos, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Las personas que voy a invitar a la suite... Son Tobi y Sasori.- concluyó Kakuzu

- ¿Porqué yo no, hum?

- Te invitaría, pero tú ya conoces la suite. Y Tobi, Sasori y yo nos vamos a divertir.

- Pero que sea diversión sana. No como las fiestas de Kisame, Itachi y Deidara.- recalcó Sasori

- ¡Porqué no me invitaron a la suite! Yo tampoco he ido.- exclamó Orochimaru, a lo lejos

- ¡Cállate senil! ¡Yo no me estoy quejando!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¡No me digas senil, Zetsu!

- Ay otra vez con sus peleitas.- se quejó Konan, harta de haber salido de una y ser testigo de otras.

Un letrero aparece:

**DESPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA "CALMA"**

El video cambia:

- Muy bien, vamos a jugar Poker.- informó Kakuzu a sus invitados

La suite estaba siendo ocupada por él, Tobi y Sasori. Kakuzu saca un juego de naipes.

- ¿Qué es poker?.- preguntó Sasori, confundido

- Es un juego de mesa.- respondió Tobi, alegremente.- Te va a gustar

- Bueno, no es un juego de mesa exactamente. Eso es para niñas.- añadió Kakuzu.- Esto es de apuestas.

- Pero eso no es sano y no tenemos dinero.- dijo Sasori

- Eso no es problema. Será un reto. Porque si la vida no tuviera retos, viviríamos en una monotonía.

Los presentes se sorprenden por la "sabiduría" de aquellas palabras.

- Si, si. Me gusta la idea. ¿Y qué vamos a apostar?.- preguntó Tobi, emocionado

- La ropa.- dijo Kakuzu

Sasori se escandaliza.

- Pero cómo... nos van a ver... sería un escándalo.- dijo el marionetero, horrorizado

- Sasori- San. No pasa nada. Tú tranquilo. Juguemos al poker- aseguró Tobi

- Aprende a Tobi. A todo dice que sí. Esto quedará entre nosotros tres.- señaló Kakuzu

- Pero... pero... es incorrecto.- dijo Sasori, angustiado

- ¿Cuándo ha existido moral aquí? Somos ninjas peligrosos. Perder la ropa no cambia eso.- dijo Kakuzu, tratando de manipularlo.

- Ándale, Sasori- San...- dio Tobi, empezando a zarandear de la capa a Sasori.- Hay que pasárnosla bien.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- se resignó Sasori.- Pero que no pase a mayores.

Dos horas después:

- NOOOOO. ACABO DE PERDER.- gritó Sasori, con tristeza.

- Vamos, ¿ahora qué vas a quitarte?.- preguntó Kakuzu, burlándose de su compañero

- FUERA ROPA FUERA ROPA.- gritó Tobi, como niño

- Me queda una sandalia, así que me la quitaré

Los tres ninjas se encuentran ahora sentados alrededor de la mesa, con sus cartas en manos. Sasori se había quedado únicamente en calzoncillos, lo mismo que Kakuzu y Tobi.

- Estamos bastante parejos. Todos sólo tenemos ahora bóxers.- informó Tobi.- Ésta será la buena.

- ¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta, Tobi.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu.- Siguiente apuesta: Quien pierda...

15 minutos más adelante:

- OH. Perdí yo.- dijo Tobi, riéndose

- Cielos, qué cerca.- replicó Sasori, aliviado

- Tobi... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- ¿De qué hablas Kakuzu san?

- Tienes que elegir: O la máscara o los boxers

Tobi se sorprende.

- ¿Elegir?

- Si. Yo que tú elegía la máscara.- sugirió Sasori

- ¿Porqué la máscara?

- Porque es una decisión mucho más rápida.- dijo Kakuzu

- Pero...

El enmascarado inicia un berrinche.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero. Mi máscara cubre mi intimidad!

- QUEEEE.- gritaron Sasori Y Kakuzu.- TONTO. LOS BÓXERS SON LO QUE CUBREN TU INTIMIDAD.

- Pero... no entienden.. es que... mi máscara y yo somos uno mismo...

- Solo es una estúpida máscara. Anda, quítatela.- insistió Kakuzu

- No... prefiero quitarme los boxers.- dijo, tomando sus calzoncillos y listo parea bajarlos

- AAAAA. DESVERGONZADO.- gritó Sasori, tratando que Tobi no terminara de realizar la proeza

- ¡No me importa! Me he bañado desnudo todo este tiempo .- dijo, comenzado a forcejear con Sasori

- QUE QUE... ¿Jamás descubriste el método para que la cámara no te capte?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con sorpresa

- No

- ¿Entonces han visto todo de ti, sin censura?

- Si

- Aún así no me importa, quítate la máscara

Kakuzu se une al forcejeo y tratan de quitarle la máscara a Tobi, hasta que...

- AHH, se me olvidaban los guantes, así que me quito uno y les voy ganando.- Gritó Tobi, quitándoselo y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, la cual ya tenía "gran" cantidad de prendas acumuladas

Sasori y Kakuzu sueltan a Tobi y ambos se miran entre sí.

- Rayos quiere decir que...- dijo Sasori, tragando saliva

- Si perdemos o tú o yo... No habrá que apostar mas que los boxers.- concluyó Kakuzu, un poco preocupado

El letrero del video aparece: **KAKUZU, SASORI Y TOBI: JUGANDO CON EL DESTINO**

El video finaliza. Yomi hace acto de presencia en la pantalla.

- De veras que nuestros concursantes salen de un problema pero se meten con ganas a otros... Bueno no tendremos más pausas. Bumer, por fas, trasládame con los chicos...

- Debes estar aquí. Eso no lo haré.- replicó Bumer

- Chiquito. Cuántas veces debo decirte que... a la casa... enlázanos...- dijo Yomi, con un poco de desesperación

- Ah, ya entendí. Explícate

Yomi nuevamente aparece en la pantalla de los Akatsuki.

- Hey nenes. Lo prometido es deuda: Ya regresé. Kakuzu, Tobi y Sasori.. vaya que les gusta las emociones fuertes. ¿Cómo está eso de apostar la ropa?

- Apostamos la ropa...- dijo Kakuzu

- Pero no nos la hemos quitado. Dejamos el juego hasta ahí- añadió Sasori

- Porque no quieren. Ya les dije que no tengo problemas de que se me vea el pilín.- dijo Tobi

- Tobi hum. ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?. No tienes pudor.- dijo Deidara, un poco escandalizado

- Pero Deidara sempai, tú ya lo mostraste...

- ¡Fue un accidente, hum!

- Por lo menos tiene dignidad en reconocerlo.- añadió Itachi, con seriedad

- Yo tampoco tendría problemas- comentó Kisame.- Hay una playa nudista en mi pueblo

- Bueno Yomi ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en regresar?.- preguntó Zetsu

El conductor nota que en la mesa de la casa hay una enorme jarra con un líquido café y varios vasos.

- Querido Zetsu. No deberías quejarte. Porque me estoy dando que estaban bastante ocupados en todo este Intermedio.-comentó Yomi.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Yo lo preparé.- informó Pein fríamente

- ¿Para qué?

- No tengo porqué decirte

- Bueno, tranquis.- dijo el conductor, un poco asustado por el usual carácter del líder.- En un momentito van a empezar a hacer sus nominaciones. Es la misma mecánica: Su primer nominado dos puntos en contra y al segundo uno. Como siempre, Big Brother los irá llamando uno a uno. Muy buena suerte. Luego regreso con ustedes.

Yomi desaparece de la pantalla.

- Konan, pasa al confesionario.- solicitó Big Brother

- Ay, soy la primerita...- dijo la kunoichi, sorprendida

- Tómate la bebida.- sugirió Pein, ante la mirada de "preocupación" por parte de todos sus compañeros

- Este...- Konan mira con duda la jarra y para no ser tan notoria en su intención de no probarla...- ¿Porqué no platicamos de nuestros sueñitos y ambicioncitas? Para no aburrirnos y... porque nunca hemos platicado de eso, sólo de jinchuurikis... ahorita regreso

Konan se dirige a hacer sus nominaciones, mientras Pein observaba a todos con su clásica e intimidante mirada.

- Estoy esperándolos a que se tomen eso.- Dijo el líder

- Mejor hay que esperar a que todos hagan sus nominaciones para hacer un brindis.- Propuso Orochimaru.

- Yo no quiero esperar

Orochimaru traga saliva y se queda callado.

- Pero queridísimo líder. Konan querría lo mismo, porque todos somos compañeros.- Añadio Zetsu poniendo cara de "niño bueno"

Pein esta vez lo piensa un poco, analizando las palabras del bipolar

- Mmm... bueno, esperaremos a todos.- Concluyó

Konan regresa después de dar a sus nominados.

- ¿No han empezado a hablar de sus sueñitos? Entonces yo lo haré, quiero hacer un programa de origami que se llame "El extraño mundo de Konan y Cositas"

- Kakuzu, pasa al confesionario

- Ohh que bien, yo quiero tener mucho dinero.- Dijo Kakuzu con burla dirigiéndose a su encargo

- Kisame cuenta tus metitas en la vida.- Prosiguió la kunoichi

Kisame se pone de pie y aclara su garganta.

- Bueno compañeros, como ya van a ser los juegos olímpicos de la aldea de Pekín, yo quisiera participar en los clavados de 10 metros y ganar una medalla de oro.- Dijo con orgullo

- Kisame, no tenemos tiempo para eso, además ni entrenas clavados y no eres tan bueno.- Señaló Itachi de mala gana

- ITACHI, NO DESMORONES MIS ILUSIONES, SE VALE SOÑAR

Kakuzu regresa del confesionario

- Kisame, pasa al confesionario

- Regreso. Y no vuelvas a decir eso, Itachi. Hieres mis bellos sentimientos.- dijo, con unas lágrimas en los ojos

- Qué exagerado eres, Kisame.- dijo Hidan

Kisame se aleja, levantando la boca como berrinche, con su samehada, golpea a Pein.

- ¡Kisame, si no cuidas esa espada, la voy a confiscar!.- amenazó el líder

- No tengo un sueño, más bien es un objetivo.- dijo Kakuzu

- Me recuerdas a mi hermano.- comentó Itachi

- Eso no me importa. Lo que quiero es crear una gran cadena de bancos para así después obtener todo el dinero del mundo y tener mi propio imperio.- dijo, con una risa maligna

- AY QUÉ MIEDO.- gritó Tobi, asustado

- Pero, es mucho poder. Eso es muy malo.- dijo Sasori

- Sasori, estás en una organización maligna. Matamos jinchuurikis y extraemos demonios. No eres un chico bueno, hum.- dijo Deidara.

- Es verdad...

- Mi sueño es buscar a los Ents, encontrarlos y después irme a vivir con ellos.- dijo Zetsu, con alegría

- Los ents no existen.- espetó Orochimaru.- Cuando fui a la aldea de Irlanda, unos niños me contaron esa historia. Son seres que salen en un libro de literatura.

- ¡Cállate Orochimaru. Déjame seguir mi sueño y punto!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Kisame se integra a sus compañeros.

- Zetsu, pasa al confesionario

- No me importa. Conoceré a los Ents.- finalizó y se dirigió a su tarea.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo más ambicionas, Orochimaru?.- preguntó Hidan

- Simple. Yo lo que quiero es tener una estética y embellecer a todos.- declaró con orgullo.

Sus compañeros hacen una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Vaya. Eso es ridículo.- comentó Itachi

- ¿Por la belleza te alacias el tonto cabello todos los días?.- preguntó Pein

- Estoy de acuerdo con él. Hay que tener estética ante todo, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Y eso que casi no estoy de acuerdo con Orochimaru

- La belleza es primero y... también hacer experimentos con niños en el nombre de la ciencia para mejorar lo que existe

- QUEEE... Eso es desagradable, Orochimaru.- gritó Konan.- Eres un &#&#& loco

- ¿Qué tiene de malo, Konan? La tecnología es importante

- Pero tú te pasas de experimentitos. ¿Cuántos arbolitos tienen que sufrir para que tú hagas tus sucias creaciones?

- De ellos obtienes tu origami

- No... yo lo uso de mi cuerpo, no de los arbolitos...

Zetsu regresa a la sala.

- Alcancé a escuchar... eso quiere decir que... Orochimaru es el que mata también a los Ents.- lamentó Zetsu

- ¡Ya te dije que los ents no existen!.- gritó el sannin

- Asesino.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- No te permitiremos que sigas haciendo atrocidades #&#&#&.- amenazó Konan

- Suficiente. Orochimaru. No hables más de eso.- interrumpió Pein

- Orochimaru, pasa al confesionario

- Está bien, Pein. No platicaré con esos dos sobre la tecnología.- concluyó, dirigiéndose al confesionario

- Mejor les digo de mi sueño, hum... Miren.- dijo Deidara, para aliviar la tensión.

El resto observa cómo Deidara saca de su capa un "álbum" y comienza a enseñar unas fotografías.

- Miren... este soy yo cuando tenía 5 años, hum.- mostró el artista a un niño con gesto de triunfo y como fondo una explosión de un carrusel

- ¿Ese fue tu primer desastre, Deidara sempai?.- preguntó Tobi

- No Tobi. Es mi primera obra de arte, hum. Ésta es otra, a los ocho años

Deidara tiene exactamente la misma "pose", pero con la diferencia que es un poco más alto y como fondo está la explosión de una estación de bomberos.

- Ah y está es cuando fue mi primer trabajo como ninja profesional, hum

Se ve la explosión de un valle y a un Deidara adulto, con la misma "pose" que en sus anteriores fotografías.

- Hasta hice un calendario. Miren, hum

Deidara de nueva cuenta lo saca de la capa y va pasando por los 12 meses del año: Los fondos son diferentes entre sí, pero él...

- ¿Porqué siempre sales con la misma pose?.- preguntó Sasori

- Porque para él salir así es derroche de imaginación.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu

- Pues mi sueño, es hacer una inmolación de mí mismo y así hacer arte, hum.- declaró ofendido por la opinión de Kakuzu.

- Estás loco. El suicidio lo prohíbe Jashin samma.- dijo Hidan

Orochimaru regresa y Deidara guarda su calendario y su álbum

- Deidara, pasa al confesionario

- Pero antes, superaré la explosión de Hiroshima, hum

El ninja de la roca se retira.

- ¿Y tu sueño, Sasori?.- preguntó Itachi

- El mío, bueno yo quiero ayudar a los demás.- respondió en tono moralista.- Creando un instituto para todos aquellos que no sepan bien su lenguaje

- ¿O sea tú eres un caso?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Es que... es que... es algo difícil...

- Vaya que tiernito.- comentó Konan, entrelazando sus dedos.

- Será complicado que te deshagas de tu imagen de villano.- declaró Kisame.- Te tomará años lograrlo

- Pero yo quiero alcanzar mi meta. Yo si quiero ser alguien en la vida.- dijo Sasori

Deidara retorna del confesionario.

- Itachi, pasa al confesionario

- En un momento les diré mi ambición.- señaló el Uchiha, obedeciendo a Big Brother

- Tobi, ¿Qué quieres tú?.- preguntó Pein

- A mi me gusta mucho jugar fútbol. Pero jamás he podido...

El enmascarado comienza a llorar

- ¡Nunca, nunca he podido asistir a la final de la Konoha Champions League!

- Es sólo un deporte.- dijo Orochimaru

- Además, cada año la hacen.- agregó Hidan

- Yo quiero asistir a la final y ver ganar al FC Konoha... pero llevan muchos partidos sin ganar en la liga...- se abraza a Hidan

- Oye, pero... suéltame, ya ganará. Siempre hay otra temporada. Reza por tu equipo- dijo el jashinista, tratando de soltarse.

Itachi había terminado de nominar y se une a sus compañeros.

- Tobi, pasa al confesionario

- Está bien. Pero mi afición a mi equipo no morirá.- puntualizó y se dirige a su "misión"

- El fútbol es aburrido.- añadió Pein

- Yo lo que quiero, y por supuesto que lo conseguiré por encomendarme a Jashin Sama, es hacer una peregrinación por todo el mundo, cruzando por la Meca, por el Taj Mahal, por el monte Sinai, por el Vaticano, por el Tibet, hasta llegar así al gran templo del Jashin en la Tierra de la virginidad eterna

- ¿Entonces eres virgen hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- No quise decir eso.

- Bueno, si podrías lograrlo. Eres inmortal.- señaló Kakuzu.- Si no es que te quitan la cabeza antes...

- ¡Cómo te atreves a insultar mi sueño, Kakuzu!

- Ya basta. Hidan, ignora el comentario de Kakuzu.- dijo el líder, con los brazos cruzados.

Tobi arriba a la sala.

- Pein, pasa al confesionario

- Terminaré pronto.- concluyó el ninja de la lluvia, desapareciendo de vista.

- Itachi, ya dinos tu sueño.- sugirió Kisame

- No quiero. Me da pena

- Pero tú dijiste que nos ibas a decir.- añadió Zetsu

- Yo quiero saberlo, para saber si te puedo ayudar.- dijo animadamente Orochimaru

- ¡Tú no me puedes ayudar!.- exclamó el Uchiha, asqueado.

- Por favorcito. Prometemos que no te vamos a hacer burlitas.- dijo Konan, levantando su mano, como si en verdad estuviera haciendo una promesa.

- Todos lo hemos dicho. No te cuesta nada, hum.- añadió Deidara

- Bueno, está bien.- concluyó Itachi.- No es tanto un sueño, es más una ambición.

- Tú si te pareciste a tu hermano.- dijo Tobi

- No me compares con él... yo lo que quiero es...

La atención se enfoca al culpable de la masacre Uchiha.

- Es ser un superhéroe anónimo.- concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

Sus compañeros lo miran con los ojos en blanco.

Kakuzu estalla en una carcajada ruidosa.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Un superhéroe anónimo... Uy si... y yo soy tu asistente anónimo... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... A ver quién te lo cree, si tú asesinaste a todo tu clan.- Kakuzu cae al suelo, por la risa

- Kakuzu, quedamos que no haríamos burlitas.- dijo Konan, ofendida.

- Lo siento Konan, es que no pude evitarlo.- respondió Kakuzu, hipócritamente

- Yo no te creo nada.- espetó Hidan

- ¡Es que no comprendes Kakuzu! ¡Ese que mató al clan no fui yo...- se defendió Itachi

- ¿Fue tu amigo imaginario?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Claro que no... pero desde siempre he querido ser un superhéroe

- Los superhéroes no son anónimos. Los conocen, les piden autógrafos, les sacan fotografías, luego los quieren matar los malos... y no sé qué mas.- añadió Tobi

- Ya ves Itachi. Ese será el precio por ser de los buenos.- declaró Kisame

- Pero yo no quiero nada de esas cosas de gente famosa... me gusta la calma y la tranquilidad... pero yo quiero ser un superhéroe.- insistió Itachi

Pein llega a la sala después de hacer sus nominaciones. Kakuzu se levanta y se sienta, tratando de controlarse.

- Hidan, pasa al confesionario

- No tardaré mucho. Regreso.- dijo el jashinista, besando su escapulario, alejándose del lugar.

- Pein, faltas tú de decirnos tu ambición.- dijo Zetsu y Kakuzu disipa sus burlas.

- Es cierto, hum. Es justo, así todos lo revelamos.- agregó Deidara

- Lo que quiero es algo que no me da tiempo ni de practicar.- informó Pein

- ¿Es de tener un programa de telecita?.- preguntó Konan

- No, nada de eso

- Dinos. Todas son muy raras...- comenzó a enumerar Kisame.- Primero, el programa con "Cositas" de Konan, el tener cadenas de bancos de Kakuzu, el mío de competir en la aldea de Pekín, el encontrar los Ents de Zetsu, la estética de Orochimaru, la institución de Sasori, la autodestrucción de Deidara, el peregrinaje de Hidan, la final de futbol de Tobi y el ser superhéroe de Itachi...

- Está bien.- dijo Pein

Hidan regresa.

- Sasori, pasa al confesionario

- Pein dilo. Para que pueda ir a nominar- suplicó el marionetero

- Yo lo que quiero es... poder ser un gran videojugador

Sus subordinados se sorprenden, ya que ninguna concebía en sus mentes que Pein pudiera tener una "adicción" a las consolas.

- Sasori, pasa al confesionario

- Está bien. Ya voy. – dijo Sasori, alejándose con rapidez.

- ¿Por eso compraste para el cuartel general el X Box 360 y el Wii?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Así es

- ¿Porqué no lo dijiste? Yo te puedo dar clases, líder.- dijo Tobi

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Soy uno de los mejores. Y es muy fácil

- Pero no tengo tiempo. Tengo que pensar en los jinchuurikis.

- ¿Ni piensas en mi?.- preguntó Konan, con evidente tristeza en su voz

- Si, pienso en ti también.- se apresuró a decir Pein. No quería volver a pelearse con la maestra del origami.

- Entonces cuando terminemos la misión de afuera, yo te ayudaré.- se ofreció Tobi

Sasori retorna de su labor.

- Fue la primera vez que hablamos de ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Sasori

- Ahora sí. Tomen lo que preparé de la jarra.- ordenó Pein

Los chicos se miran entre sí, afligidos

- Pero... Pero... Es que nos falta platicar de más cosas. Hay que conocernos como nunca, hum.- sugirió Deidara

- Ya nos conocimos lo suficiente. Tomen eso

- ¿Porqué tanto interés en que probemos eso?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- No lo sé... Me preocupa.- dijo Kisame

- Puede que se sienta agradecido por haberlo ayudado con lo de Konan.- dijo Itachi.

Yomi aparece en la pantalla de los Akatsuki

- Muchachos... Perdón por interrumpir su brindis. Muy interesante lo que cada uno de ustedes tiene como meta en la vida. Los resultados, como ya saben, se los daré hasta el último día que tengan que estar dentro de la casa. Los dejo para que continúen con sus actividades. Nos vemos. ¡Shopping, party y manicure!-

El conductor hace gesto de despedida y les manda besos. La pantalla aparece en negro, con el ojo habitual del gran hermano.

- ¡Suficiente! Todos tomen eso, porque si no...- sentenció Pein

- ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN.- gritaron todos.

Los ninjas se sirven el líquido, brindan, y se toman rápido la bebida.

- Sabe bien. Me gusta.- dijo Sasori

Sasori es el único que se toma otro vaso del líquido, mirándolo con evidente asco en sus caras.

- ¿Qué es lo que preparaste?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Se llama... Café con limón y manzana

Con excepción de Sasori, el resto de sus compañeros comienza a atragantarse.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me gusta.- declaró el marionetero

Todos permanecen callados, mientras comienzan a retirarse, no sin antes, sin que Pein se pudiera dar cuenta, ir al baño para "desechar" la bebida.

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido todo de momento. Muchas gracias por seguirnos con esta historia.

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias... para eso están los reviews xD

El siguiente capítulo, se enfoca de nueva cuenta a los hechos que suceden dentro de la casa, a un "pequeño" problema que les sucederá a los Akatsuki.

Gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídense mucho

Hasta la próxima xD


	16. EL DÍA EN TINIEBLAS

Hola a todos!

Un poco larga la actualización Hemos estado más que nunca viendo cuestiones personales cada uno. Admisiones, trabajo, escuela, tiempos libres, reuniones xD

No dejaremos de agradecer sus reviews, comentarios, visitas y vistos buenos. Y también gracias por su apoyo.

Estos akatsukis seguirán dando mucho de qué hablar, lo hicieron con sus sueños y ambiciones. jeje.

Bueno, anunciamos que ya vamos a la mitad del fic y notamos que lectores que nos siguen desde que empezamos a publicar la historia continúan leyéndola, y también pues les damos la bienvenida a quienes decubrieron recientemente a este "reality show". Gracias xD por divertirse con nosotros.

Este capítulo trata sobre una situación por la que todos hemos atravesado en nuestras casas, escuelas, y hasta fiestas: El "aburrido y a veces desesperante" momento en el que se va la luz.

Los villanos verán que hacer con el problema

Sale.

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 15.- El día en tinieblas

5 días después de que los Akatsuki revelaran sobre lo que más ambicionaban en la vida, habían regresado a la actividad normal dentro de la casa.

Los ninjas se alistaban para irse a dormir. Pein y Konan se encuentran en la cocina, platicando (sin hacer cosas malpensadas), Kakuzu está en la suite y Zetsu duerme tranquilamente en el jardín. En la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta" Itachi lee el libro "Los mejores superhéroes de todos los tiempos en el mundo ninja" y

Hidan reza con mucho fervor el salmo de los desahuciados de "El Jashin", mientras que en la "Habitación de los fenómenos" Sasori está poniéndose la pijama, Deidara alimenta a Manolo y a Manolín, Kisame le da brillo a Samehada y Orochimaru está sentado en su cama, muy cerca de la cámara. Tobi mira con atención al sannin.

- Hola, niños. Es hora de que les narre el cuento para dormir del día de hoy.- dijo Orochimaru, con entusiasmo

Orochimaru "finge" sacar un libro imaginario y lo abre.

- Veamos lo que nos dice el libro de los cuentos perdidos...

- AY SI... ¿Pero porqué no podemos ver el libro?.- preguntó Tobi, con emoción

- Porque es imaginario, hum.- interrumpió Deidara

- Orochimaru, ¿No estás engañando a los niños?.- preguntó Sasori

- No... porque el libro existe en nuestra...- Orochimaru simula con sus manos un arcoiris.- Imaginación.- El ninja termina de hacer claro su mensaje

- Pero sigue. Quiero escuchar el cuento.- dijo Tobi

- Está bien...

Orochimaru da "vuelta" a las hojas del "libro".

- Muy bien... les contaré la historia de... Pethhhhhhhhhhhhhher Pan.- Orochimaru toma aire y comienza a leer en voz alta.- Había una vethhhhhhhhhhhhhhh en el paithhhhhhhhhhh de Nunca jamáthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un niño llamado Pethhhhhhhhhhhhhher Pan...

- ¡No se entiende! Los pobres niños no podrán dormir.- exclamó Kisame

- Bueno, entonces yo la contaré con mis bellas palabras. Guardaré el libro.- concluyó Orochimaru, simulando cerrándolo y colocándolo dentro de su buró.- Bueno, Peter Pan...

Las luces de la recámara comienzan a perder intensidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, mirando hacia el techo

La luz se hace cada vez más tenue.

- Es raro...- dijo Sasori...- pero qué...

- ¡La luz!.- gritó Orochimaru.- ¡Se quiere ir!

- Pero la luz no puede salir de la casa ni nosotros tampoco.- dijo Tobi

Se escucha una pequeña explosión afuera de la habitación.

- AAAAAAY MAMACITA. ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO. EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO.- Gritó dramáticamente Kisame, colgándose su samehada, con sus manos sobre su cabello.

- ¿Qué es Apocalipsis?.- preguntó Sasori, como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada grave

- NOS VAMOS A MORIR Y TU PREGUNTANDO QUÉ ES APOCALIPSIS...- gritó Orochimaru, desesperado, quien no pudo completar la frase porque...

- Rayos, ya no hay luz, hum.- declaró Deidara, mientras Manolo y Manolín gruñían.

En efecto: La luz se había ido en toda la casa, incluyendo la suite, el jardín y el granero. Las cámaras se habían activado, esta vez como modo nocturno.

Se escucha dentro de la habitación objetos rompiéndose.

- La... la... ththththththththth... lathththththth coththththtaththththth ththththte caen ththththtolathththth...- susurró Orochimaru, aterrado

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste Orochimaru, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

Alguien choca con mucha fuerza en la puerta.

- UOOOOOO

Cae al suelo, y reconocen la voz.

- Kisame, deja de estar tirando todo.- dijo Sasori.- No te muevas

- Tengo que moverme, si no alguien va a pisarme.- dijo el ninja de la niebla

- AY ¿Se fue la luz?.- preguntó Tobi

Todos guardan silencio ante la "obviedad" de la pregunta.

En ese momento, la puerta vuelve a sonar con fuerza y sale impactada hacia la pared.

- AAAAAA LOS DE LA HOJA ENTRARON A LA CASA. VIENEN A MATARNOS O ES ESE TAL...- gritó con miedo Kisame

Kisame pone pose cool.

- ASSSSSKE (tonito de superhéroe) QUE VIENE A BUSCAR A ITACHI.- concluyó

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kisame?.- preguntó una voz

- ¡Itachi! Sigues con vida.- dijo, en un hilo de voz, aliviado por la sana salud de su compañero

- No creo que él sepa de este programa. Si fuera así, ya hubiera llegado.- informó el Uchiha.

- Basta de tonterías.- dijo Pein. Había abierto la puerta con una impresionante patada... otra vez

- ¡Ay qué miedito! Hidan, no te muevas tan rápidito.- dijo Konan, aterrada.

- ¡No me empujes Konan! Si se me cae mi veladora, terminaremos incendiando la casa.- se quejó Hidan, quien llevaba precisamente la veladora para iluminar el lugar.

Hidan alumbra la habitación y nota...

- Qué desastrito.- comentó Konan, al ver que los burós estaban volteados y había objetos personales en el suelo.- Todo lo de aquí está tiradito

- Fue Kisame. Yo lo vi.- informó Tobi

- Fue un accidente. No fue mi intención... Y no viste nada. Sólo escuchaste- se defendió Kisame

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?.- preguntó Sasori

- QUE PASA PORQUÉ NO DEJAN DORMIR.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, acercándose con mucho cuidado.

- No hay luthhhhhhhhhh.- dijo Orochimaru, asustado

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad Orochimaru, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, mordazmente.

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, Deidara! Ethhhhhhhhh thhhhhhhholo inventhooooooos tuyothhhhhhhhhhh

- ¿Y ese acento serpentino, Orochimaru san? Obvio que tienes miedo... Tiene miedo... Tiene miedo... -empezó a cantar Tobi

- ¡Cállate Tobi!

- Ya entiendo. No tengo problemas con eso. Estoy acostumbrado a todo lo que la naturaleza haga.- dijo Zetsu

- No fue la naturaleza. Pein no tuvo nada que ver...- dijo Sasori

- Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto.- espetó Pein, ofendido, mirando profundamente a Sasori.

Sasori traga la saliva ante la mirada del líder.

- Tenemos que hacer algo...- dijo Hidan

- Hay que ver si no se fundió algún fusible.- sugirió Itachi

- Como yo soy el líder Itachi yo debo proponer las ideas... Hay que ver si no se fundió algún fusible.- dijo Pein.

- ¿Dónde está Kakuzu?.- preguntó Konan, notando que faltaban palabras sarcásticas en la discusión.

- ¿Porqué te importa saberlo?.- preguntó Pein, con un poco de celos

- Es que... es nuestro compañerito... Y casi todos ya estamos aquí y falta él... no seas celosito Pein.- respondió la kunoichi, sorprendida por la reacción de su "pareja".

- Le debe de haber dado muchos infartos por el susto.- dijo Hidan, sin importancia.

- Ya sabremos eso después. Salgamos al jardín.- ordenó el líder.- Hidan, tú alumbra

De puntitas y con mucho cuidado, los akatsukis se dirigen al jardín, guiados por la luz de Hidan.

- Vaya, todo está muy oscuro.- dijo Kisame

- Nooooo en serio, Kisame...- dijo una voz a lo lejos

- ¡Kakuzu! No te moriste.- espetó Hidan, con la intención de ofender al amante del dinero

Kakuzu sigue la luz y se une a sus compañeros.

- Ese tipo de cosas no me asustan.- replicó Kakuzu.-

- Yo pensaba que si. Como eres ya tan viejo y frágil.- dijo Hidan

- Si se pelean... los castigaré y no me importará si el día está en tinieblas.- dijo Pein, de mal humor.

- Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos.- dijo Itachi.- Qué ridiculez

Kakuzu y Hidan no objetan por la decisión de Pein.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se cambian los fusibles?.- preguntó Sasori

- En la parte más lejana de la casa. En esa pared de enfrente. A lado de la suite.- informó Zetsu, señalando el lugar.

- Sasori, llevas ya muchos días viviendo en esta casa... ¿No te habías dado cuenta, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Bueno, perdón. No me fijé

- Cuidado. Ya casi llegamos.- dijo Pein

- Que thhhhhhhe arregle ethhhhhhhhto. No me guthhhhhhha la othhhhhhhcuridad.- dijo Orochimaru

- Eres igual que Konan. Cambian mucho su forma de hablar.- comentó Tobi

- ¡No nos compares, Tobi!.- exclamó Konan, ofendida

Los ninjas habían llegado hacia la caja de los fusibles.

- Yo la abriré. Alumbra, Hidan.- ordenó Pein

Hidan cumple la instrucción del líder y en el momento en que Pein abre la caja...

- Vaya. Hay un buen de fusibles. ¿Cuál será el que no sirve?.- preguntó Kisame

- Hay que quitarlos de uno por uno, hum.- sugirió Deidara

- ¿Vamos a jugar a... "Cuál es el que no sirve? Yo juego, yo juego.- dijo Tobi, emocionado

- No, Tobi. Si lo haces, podrías causar un desastre.- dijo Zetsu, sujetando al enmascarado.

- Pero... Zetsu- san...

Pein mira a sus ayudantes.

- ¿Alguien sabe cómo cambiar fusibles?.- preguntó, con su característico estilo

- Pensé que tú lo harías.- dijo Kakuzu

- Es que...

- ¿Cuál es el problemita Pein?.- preguntó Konan

- No sé cómo cambiarlos

El resto lo mira con sorpresa.

- Yo sé.- informó Itachi.- Sólo denme el que tengo que cambiar

- ¿También sabes cambiar fusibles? ¿Acaso sabes hacer todo Itachi?.- preguntó Zetsu, soltando a Tobi. Ya no tenía intenciones de realizar sus "juegos"

- Claro que sé hacer muchas cosas y es obvio que puedo cambiar fusibles. Mi papá me enseñó en la Hoja.- dijo Itachi, mirando al bipolar con suspicacia

- ¿Fusible?.- dijo extrañado Sasori.- No se me había ocurrido preguntar antes pero... No me digas que te pueden copiar Itachi?

- ¡No es fusilar de copiar, Sasori! No confundas las cosas.- proclamó Zetsu por medio de su lado "oscuro"

- Bueno, hum. ¿Quién tiene uno?.- preguntó Deidara

Se escucha el sonido de la naturaleza.

- La verdad, yo no. No he tenido tiempo para aprender. En los monasterios no tenemos esas cosas.- dijo Hidan

- Yo soy una damita. Así que no sé nada de eso.- dijo Konan

- Porque insisto, siempre estabas con el origami haciendo cosas raras. Tampoco yo sé. Sé más sobre cómo causar cortos circuitos.- dijo Pein

- A mi nunca me dejaron mis papás ni que los tocara.- dijo Tobi

- Porque eres un peligro, hum. Sé de explosiones, pero no de electricidad, hum.- dijo Deidara, apoyado por Manolo y Manolín

- Odio la tecnología. No me pregunten más.- dijo Zetsu

- No tengo. No se me ocurrió robarlos de mi casa después de matar a mi clan.- dijo Itachi

- En mi pueblo los de la ferretería los venden.- informó Kisame

- Eso no nos sirve de nada, hum. No puede nadie del exterior ayudarnos.- declaró Deidara

- A mi siempre se me olvidaba cómo ponerlos, nunca aprendí.- declaró Sasori

- No me sorprende, Sasori.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu

- Ay yo tenía fusibles, pero no los traje. Los dejé en mis laboratorios.- informó Orochimaru

- MALDICIÓN OROCHIMARU.- gritaron casi todos, empujándose entre sí, provocando que...

- ¡Mi veladora!.- gritó Hidan, preocupado porque...

- ¡La veladora! ¡Sin luz! ¡Nos vamos a perder aquí para siempre!.- exclamó Kisame

- ¡No hagas exageracioncitas, Kisame!.- gritó Konan, abrazada de Pein

- LA VELADORA THHHHHHHE APAGÓ.- gritó aterrado, sosteniéndose de Itachi.

- ¡Diablos!.- exclamaron todos los demás, abrazándose entre sí

- ¡Suéltame! ¡O te maldeciré con el mangekyou sharingan!.- gritó Itachi asqueado, forcejeando con el sannin.

- ¡Itachi- Thhhhhhhan! ¡Ethhhhhhhhtoy athhhhhhhuthhhhhhhhhtado!

- ¡No, suéltame!

- ¡Nos caemos, sempais!.- gritó Tobi

- ¡Tobi, no me pises!.- sollozó Sasori

- ¡Tontos!.- gritó Pein

- ¡Mi veladora! ¡No se vaya a romper!.- exclamó angustiado Hidan

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron todos.

Se escuchan caídas estrepitosas por todo el lugar.

- Yo sé como solucionar sus problemas.- informó Kakuzu.- Creo que traigo unos fusibles en mi capa

Sus compañeros lo miran con los ojos en blanco

- ¿Porqué no dijiste nada antes?.- preguntó Pein, enojado

- Les iba a decir, pero en eso perdimos el control. Ah, no sé cambiarlas. Le pagaba al mayordomo para que lo hiciera. Tomen.- dijo Kakuzu con malicia, buscando los fusibles

- ¿Cómo Kakuzu? HIDAN TIENE QUE VOLVER A PRENDER LA VELADORA.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Esperen. Buscaré los cerillos.- dijo Hidan, buscando en todas las bolsas de su capa. Aquí están.- El jashinista lo enciende y prende su veladora.

Los muchachos y muchacha se ponen de pie. Kakuzu le da los fusibles a Itachi, siendo alumbrado por Hidan. El resto de los villanos lo miran detrás de él, expectantes.

- Cállense. No hagan ni digan ridiculeces mientras hago esto.- declaró el Uchiha

- Itachi... Repito, tú no eres el líder... Ordeno que no lo interrumpan. ¿Está claro?.- declaró Pein

- Tobi, por favorcito. No hagas nada.- dijo Konan

- No haré nada. Estaré muy quieto.- respondió Tobi

- Eso espero, hum.- finalizó Deidara

Itachi analiza con mucho cuidado cada uno de los fusibles, el resto de los Akatsuki permanecen atentos a cualquier cosa.

- Veamos, creo que el que está mal es este.- Pensó en voz alta el Uchiha

Itachi logra sacar el fusible y se prepara para colocar el reemplazo, pero...

- ¡Rayos no entra!.- Exclamó Itachi mientras comenzaba a forzar al fusible para que entrara

- ITACHI, NO LO FORCES. LO PUEDES ROMPER.- gritó Kisame

Itachi ignora la sugerencia de Kisame, con tal fuerza que...

- ¡Mira! ¡Chispitas!... Están saliendo del fusible.- exclamó Tobi

- ¿Pero cómo? No había luz hace poco...- dijo Kakuzu

Zetsu llega a una obvia deducción del porqué las chispas hicieron acto de presencia.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Ya va a llegar!.- sugirió Zetsu

- No puedo. Tengo que arreglarlo.- señaló Itachi

- ¡Se va a ir la lucecita otra vez!...- dijo Konan

La luz llega por unos segundos a la casa, pero la "hazaña" de Itachi provoca un accidente mayor.

- Itachi... la caja está a punto de explotar hum... pero déjala... eso es arte.- dijo Deidara

- No comprendes, Deidara. Va a haber un cortito circui...- exclamó Konan, angustiada.

El pensamiento de Konan se vuelve realidad.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-. Exclamaron todos de forma aguda

La caja explota. Itachi es electrocutado y sale volando al otro lado del jardín, pero en el camino se topa con...

- NO CHOQUES CONTRA MI, HUM.- gritó Deidara

El ninja de la Roca había sido embestido por Itachi y ambos salen disparados hacia la alberca, terminando en un gran chapuzón.

La luz se vuelve a ir de la casa y el "apagón" traspasa fronteras afectando a demasiados lugares, incluso llegando a la aldea de la hoja, a unas regiones de la arena y de otras aldeas.

Regresando a la casa:

- ITACHI, NOOOOOOOOOOO.- Gritó Kisame preocupado mientras corría a la alberca, en el camino se tropieza al no poder ver.

- ¡No se muevan!, vamos por Deidara e Itachi.- Ordenó Pein.- Hidan ¡Alumbra!

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque yo lo digo.

Hidan obedece sin dudar y momentos después sacan a Deidara e Itachi de la piscina.

- Itachi san, ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Orochimaru tratando de darle un abrazo

- No queremos más desastres para Itachi, Orochimaru. Guarda esos abrazos.- dijo Kakuzu

Orochimaru, decepcionado, no hace más intentos para acercarse a su "amor imposible".

Se escucha un trueno. Los akatsukis miran en automático hacia el cielo.

- No puede ser. Lo que faltaba: Otra lluvia.- comentó Zetsu

- Estamos en una mala situación: Sin luz y ahora quiere llover.- dijo Sasori, en lamento.

- Ya no digas más, Sasori. Y no culpen a Jashin sama de esto. Para mi que fue el Dios Tláloc.- dijo Hidan

Inesperadamente, inicia una fuerte lluvia. Lo único que puede distinguirse gracia al brillo de la luna es a los ninjas con cara de derrotados. Itachi y Deidara están hechos un completo desastre: El primero se encuentra todo mojado y con mugre en el rostro (había sido electrocutado después de todo) y el segundo estaba completamente despeinado.

- Atención. La fuente de energía no se encuentra disponible.- informó Big Brother

- ¡Cállate! Ya lo sabemos.- dijo molesto el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Zetsu, deja continuar a Big Brother.- dijo Pein

- Estamos en más problemas.- dijo Sasori, en tono de derrota, compungido.- Big Brother nos ha de traer más malas noticias.

- ¡Más, hum! Mi arte del peinado se acaba de desvanecer.- Deidara, completamente enojado

- Pero tú tuviste la culpa. Estabas justo detrás de Itachi

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa, Sasori! Itachi la tuvo por jugar con el fusible, hum.- estalló, ofendido.

- Oye, pero...- intervino Itachi

- Pensé que querías ver arte, Deidara.- dijo Sasori

- SI, pero yo no quería ser golpeado por Itachin hum.- declaró Deidara

- La electricidad dentro de la casa no iba a tardar en regresar. No tuvieron porqué ir a la caja de los fusibles.- volvió a decir Big Brother

- Itachi san fue el de la idea pero Pein le hizo caso.- pensó Tobi en voz alta

- ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Tobi?.- preguntó Pein, muy enojado

- Nada Pein.- dijo Konan inmediatamente, para evitar una "masacre".- Tobi no trata de decir nadita.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar esto.- continúo Big Brother.- Itachi, tendrás que levantarte muy temprano para verificar que todo esté en orden

- ¿¡Qué?! Yo porqué...

- Porque tú fuiste quien ocasionó el corto circuito

- Itachi, ¿ya ves? No tenías que precipitarte de esta manera.- dijo Kisame, dramáticamente.

- Ya, Itachi. Serán sólo unas horas. No es nada para ti.- dijo Kakuzu, escondiendo sarcasmo en sus palabras.

- ¡Yo sólo quería ayudar!.- exclamó el Uchiha

- Por el momento, deberán ingresar a la casa.- concluyó Big Brother

La lluvia y los truenos tienen más intensidad.

- Pein, no queremos que otra vez haya otro diluvio. No, no, no. Haz que deje de llover.- suplicó Tobi, de rodillas

- Yo ahora no estoy provocando la lluvia.- dijo fríamente el líder.

- ¿Ah no?.- preguntó el enmascarado, poniéndose de pie

- No. Entremos a la casa...

- Rayos... se volvió a apagar la veladora.- exclamó Hidan, preocupado

- Pues préndela.- dijo automáticamente Pein

- Si... ¿Con el agua quieres que prendamos una llama?.- preguntó Kakuzu.

- Está bien. Veamos la manera para que Hidan pueda prenderla.- dijo Pein

- Hagámosle casita.- sugirió Konan

- ¿Para qué?.- preguntó Pein

- Pues para que Hidan la encienda y podamos regresar a la casita.

- Oh...- Pein reflexiona un poco la idea de su "amada".- Está bien... Deidara, Orochimaru, Zetsu... cubran a Hidan

- ¿Porqué yo? Yo no quiero.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Ahora mismo

- Bueno, está bien, hum. Zetsu, vamos.- dijo Deidara, con miedo

- Pues ya que.- dijo nuevamente Zetsu en su faceta oscura

- Thhhhhholo hagamothhhhhhhh lo que dithhhhhhe Pein.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Orochimaru hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Ya júntense. Eso no importa ahora.- dijo Hidan, fastidiado.

Deidara, Orochimaru y Zetsu, se colocan tras Hidan, lo cubren. El jashinista enciende la veladora.

- Sólo háganme espacio para poder caminar.- sugirió Hidan.- Kakuzu, no se te ocurra provocar algún incidente

- No soy tan tonto, Hidan. Ahora ni a mi me conviene molestarte.- declaró el amante del dinero

- Ya caminen.- dijo Itachi, molesto. El tener que madrugar para verificar la electricidad era algo que le irritaba.

- Itachi... Si vuelves a ordenar...- amenazó Pein.- Vamos, comiencen a caminar

- De acuerdo.- concluyeron Deidara, Zetsu y Orochimaru

- El resto, síganme. Iré tras de ellos

- A la orden.- afirmaron el resto de los ninjas.

La "agrupación" de Zetsu, Deidara y Orochimaru cubrían a Hidan, y el resto de los Akatsuki los siguen muy juntitos.

- Si no tenemos cuidado, podemos caernos otra vez.- dijo Kisame

- Buen punto. No hay que tropezarnos. Levántense un poco las capas.- dijo Pein

- Pero yo no la traigo porque no terminé de ponerme mi pijama. Por eso estoy tan mojado.- dijo Sasori

- Ese es tu problema, Sasori. ¿Porqué no se te ocurrió terminar de ponértela?.- preguntó Kakuzu, extrañado

- Es que... no lo pensé...

- Ay Sasori- san. Te daría la mía, pero yo tengo frío y no quiero enfermarme.- declaró Tobi

- Mejor sigamos con el caminito hacia la casa.- dijo Konan, fastidiada.- Odio mojarme así

- Suficiente... Sigamos.- dijo Pein

Los ninjas hacen caso de la instrucción del proveniente de la aldea de la lluvia y caminan de puntitas hacia la entrada de la casa.

Finalmente, entran a ella, todos completamente mojados.

Guiados por Hidan, cuelgan sus capas en un perchero y se sientan todos en la sala, cansados, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pasan unos minutos y el silencio repentinamente es destrozado...

- Ya quiero que llegue la luz, Deidara- sempai.- susurró Tobi a su compañero

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, hum?. No podemos hacer nada ahora.- respondió, de igual forma

- Pero... es que... estoy muy aburrido...

- Tendrás que aguantarte hasta mañana. ¿Porqué mejor no te vas a dormir, hum?

- Eso si puedo... ¿Deidara- sempai?

Tobi jala de la manga de la capa, con insistencia al ninja de la roca

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, hum?.- refunfuñó

- Tengo hambre

Deidara pone cara de hartazgo.

- ¿No traes ninguno de tus dulces hum?

- No porque... ya me los terminé todos...

- Ay Tobi. Entonces cállate, hum

- ¿Me acompañas a la cocina por algo de comer?

- No. Está muy oscuro. Mejor espera hasta mañana, hum

- Pero...

- Ah, y hay que dejar de susurrar, hum. No tiene sentido

- Está bien

Tobi agacha la cabeza en decepción.

- ¿Así que no tienes problemas con la oscuridad? No te creo.- dijo Kakuzu

- No. Estoy acostumbrado a estar en todo tipo de situaciones.- respondió Zetsu, con orgullo

- Por eso siempre está de espiacito en las misiones.- confirmó Konan

- ¿Porqué no vas un día como espía, Konan? Con el origami bien lo podrías lograr.- sugirió Zetsu

- No puedo. Compréndeme. Yo debo permanecer en el cuartelito general para ayudar a Pein

- Uy si. Claro. ¿Ayudando a Pein con qué? ¿En mantenerlo entreten...

- ¿Qué decías Kakuzu?.- interrumpió Pein abruptamente

- No, nada.- Respondió asustado el ninja de la cascada

Así pasan unas cuantas horas hasta que:

- AYYYYYYYY VIRGENCITA.- Gritó Kisame abrazándose a Hidan. Un trueno lo había asustado.

- ¡Kisame! ¡Déjame en paz! Pide a Jashin Sama que te de su protección.

- No necesito eso. Yo quiero que haya luz

- No la hay. Por culpa de Itachi

- A mi me pidieron que la arreglara.- se defendió Itachi

- ¿Acaso me estás echando la culpa de tus errores?.- preguntó Pein, muy enojado

- Este... No

- Creo que ya hay que irnos a dormir a nuestros cuartos.- dijo Sasori

- Eso es buena idea.- dijo Hidan.- Mi veladora está a punto de acabarse

- ¡Pero tenemos miedo!.- gritaron Kisame y Tobi.- ¡Hay que quedarnos en la sala!

- Thhhhhhhhhi thhhhhhhhhhi por favor.- sollozó Orochimaru

- Vaya, esto es ridículo.- declaró Itachi

- Pero Itachi, ¿Qué no te preocupas por tu amigo?.- se lamentó el ninja de la niebla.- Otra vez, has destrozado mi corazón.

- DEJA DE EXAGERAR KISAME. HABLAS COMO SI ITACHI FUERA TU NOVIO.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- NO ES MI NOVIO, SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS, NO ES LO QUE PARECE.

- Allí hay más que amistad. Están muy unidos, como si tuvieran Kola Loka Shinobi.- dijo sarcásticamente Kakuzu

- Eso no es cierto, Kakuzu.- espetó Itachi

- LO DICES PORQUE NO ENTIENDES NADA DE LA AMISTAD.- explotó Kisame

- En eso te apoyo, Kisame. Como Kakuzu es de la prehistoria, sus conocimientos están atrasados.- dijo Hidan

- ¡No te permito que...

- SUFICIENTE. YA CÁLLENSE AL PROXIMO QUE DIGA ALGO QUE ME MOLESTE, LO CASTIGARÉ... Está bien. A dormir todos. YA.- ordenó Pein

- ¿Oye Pein no vas a ir a dormir con Konan?.- preguntó Tobi, inocentemente

- ¿A dormir? ¿O algo más?.- cuestionó Kakuzu repentinamente

Inesperadamente, la sala se alumbra.

- Ya llegó la luz, hum.- dijo Deidara con alegría

De la nada, se apaga. Pein había lanzado un rayo a Kakuzu, dejándolo todo quemado.

- Te lo advertí. No puedo mandarte al rincón porque no puedo vigilarte ahora... por eso fue que te mandé un rayo.- sentenció el líder

- Auch.- se quejó Kakuzu

Hidan empieza a burlarse y apaga la veladora por accidente.

- Rayos. Perdónenme todos.- dijo Hidan, en lamento

- No importa. No hay opción. Durmamos en la sala. Ahora.- concluyó el líder

Todos se acomodan para dormir y Kisame verifica que Orochimaru no aproveche la oportunidad para estar con Itachi.

* * *

De momento esto ha sido todo.

Trataremos de estar más al día con la actualización del fic.

Para cualquier cosas, opiniones, puntos de vista, sugerencias, para eso están los reviews xD.

EL siguiente capítulo continuará con otra "cuestión doméstica" dentro de la casa

Gracias. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos proximamente en el siguiente capítulo

Hasta la próxima!


	17. ¡PELIGRO! ¡CUCARACHA A LA VISTA!

Hola a todos!

Sentimos esta nueva tardanza en publicar el nuevo capítulo. Por fin hemos terminado todo lo relacionado a la escuela. Gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews.

Platicaremos un poco sobre la temática de lo que tratará esta parte de la historia. Por ver a un enorme "especimen" de este tipo... fue una lata eliminarlo. He de allí la inspiración para colocar este incidente. Los akatsukis liderarán con este problema.

Daremos crédito también a una idea que figura aquí también en este capítulo. Al final lo colocaremos. xD

**Chicos, chicas les tenemos una pregunta, contéstenos en sus reviews. Queremos escuchar su opinión... xD**

**Aqui va la pregunta: ¿Conocen al cheff Oropeza?.**

Bueno, esperamos que les guste este "incidente"

Sale

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 16.- ¡Peligro! ¡Cucaracha a la vista!

Habían pasado dos días desde que Akatsuki, especialmente Itachi, provocara un apagón de proporción casi mundial.

El problema había sido tan grande, que en ese tiempo no hubo luz. El Uchiha, en las mañanas, se dedicó a reparar la caja de fusibles, con herramientas proporcionadas por Big Brother.

- ¿Pero cómo Itachi podrá arreglarla? No es fácil.- preguntó Sasori, quien estaba en el jardín, puliendo una de sus marionetas.

- Sabe hacer muchas cosas. Es un Uchiha.- respondió Kakuzu, con sarcasmo. Estaba tomando un bronceado

- Exacto. Por eso es tan popular.- declaró Zetsu en su faceta clara.

La mañana del tercer día, Itachi finalizaba su tarea con éxito y entra de nuevo a la casa, para ser más específico. Sus ojeras están más pronunciadas que nunca, después de haber realizado la tarea de regresarle la electricidad a millones de personas.

Al notar los inquilinos del regreso de la luz, Konan aprovecha algo que no había podido realizar en las mañanas: maquillarse.

- No necesitas maquillarte. No estamos haciendo lo de la misión para que te estés viendo bien.- comentó Hidan una ocasión mientras leía "El Jashin" en la recámara.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Hidan? ¿Que necesito de mi maquillito para estar hermosita?.- preguntó Konan, un poco ofendida. Estaba arreglando su buró, separando el origami de sus cosméticos

- Discúlpate.- espetó Pein, con su característico estilo. Había dejado de escribir sus ideas sobre el menú del día, y miraba al jashinista fijamente

- Yo no quería ofenderte Konan, sólo era un comentario.- respondió Hidan

- Ahora mismo.- declaró Pein

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo Pein. Konan, perdón por decirte que eras fea sin maquillaje.- concluyó Hidan, con un poco de nervios.

- Disculpita aceptada. Pein, ¿Qué vamos a desayunar el día de hoy?.- preguntó la kunoichi con curiosidad.

- El día de hoy desayunaremos... huevos estrellados en salsa de papaya.- declaró.

Tanto Hidan como Konan se voltean a la pared y hacen marcados gestos de asco.

- Bien.- dijo Pein, guardando la lista en su buró.- Voy a cocinar.

Pein se levanta y sale de la habitación. Hidan hace lo mismo.

- Me voy a hacer ejercicio al gym.

Hidan se retira y Konan se queda sola en el cuarto, decidiendo que comenzaría a maquillarse.

En la cocina, Itachi comienza a poner los platos en la mesa y Pein comienza a mostrar sus "dotes" como chef internacional.

- Bien pensado, Itachi. Qué bueno que te levantaste temprano y pudiste poner la mesa a tiempo.- dijo de la nada Pein

- Si, había que aprovechar el día.- respondió Itachi, escondiendo su mal humor

- Bien.

- Gracias

En ese momento, Tobi llega corriendo y casi tira a Itachi, quien con sus rápidos reflejos, logra que los platos se apilen en su mano, sin que les haya pasado nada.

- ¡Pero es cierto Deidara sempai! ¡Tus explosiones son inofensivas!.- exclamó el enmascarado, casi empujando a Itachi, enfilándose al jardín

- ¡Tobi! ¡Ten cuidado! Por poco y me tiras.- se quejó Itachi, incorporándose.

- MIS EXPLOSIONES SON MORTALES. SON ARTE, HUM.- gritó Deidara, enojado, irrumpiendo con velocidad y persiguiendo a Tobi,

- ¡Maldición!.- exclamó Itachi, notando inesperadamente a Deidara.

- ¡NO HUM! ITACHI HAZTE A UN LADO

Deidara se balancea de Itachi, provocando que a éste se le volviera a casi caer los platos. Por más que intentó hacerlos "reposar" en su mano, el ninja de la roca se adhiere más al usuario del sharingan y a él es a quien se le caen los platos encima

- AUCH AUCH, HUM.- exclamó de dolor Deidara

- SI SIGUES, NOS VAMOS A CAER.- gritó Itachi.

- AYYYYYY.- se lamentó Deidara

Itachi cae al suelo y encima Deidara. Los platos están esparcidos en el suelo. Tobi se asoma a ver lo que había sucedido.

- Deidara sempai pero...

Tobi nota una posición bastante "comprometedora" entre sus dos compañeros.

- ¡Sempai! ¿Porqué quieres besar a Itachi?.- preguntó, como si fuera un niño curioso

Zetsu se coloca a un lado de Tobi.

- Vaya, vaya.- señaló Zetsu

- ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con Orochimaru acosando a Itachi! ¡No puede ser! ¡Suéltalo, Deidara!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Deidara estaba encima de Itachi, a milímetros de sus labios.

- ¡Pero... Pero... Diablos esto es una pesadilla, hum!.- gritó Deidara al asimilar la situación por la que estaba.

- AAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Itachi, femeninamente.

- HUUUUUUUM.- exclamó Deidara, aterrado

Kisame y Orochimaru llegan a la escena "del crimen". Kisame, al mirar a Itachi y a Deidara...

- ¿Itachi, estás bien? Para que hayas gritado como mujer es algo muy grave.- dijo Kisame

Kisame se percata de la situación por la que se encuentran su amigo y Deidara.

- ¡Itachi, no! ¡Tú no eres de ese bando! Déjalo Deidara.- dijo, dirigiéndose al par.

- Si te atreves Deidara... Te arrojaré el Amaterasu.- amenazó Itachi comenzando a activar su sharingan

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Kisame, Itachi! No es lo que piensan, hum. Yo no soy como Orochimaru, hum.- señaló Deidara en su defensa, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero...

- ¡No te permitiré ni a ti Kisame ni a ti Deidara que se le acerquen a Itachi- San!. Yo no quiero un "menage a trois".- declaró Orochimaru, con celos, apartando de un golpe tanto a Deidara como a Kisame de Itachi

- AY.- se quejaron Kisame y Deidara, estrellándose contra el estante de la cocina

- ¿Qué es "menage a trois"?.- preguntó Sasori, quien acababa de llegar para ver lo que sucedía en el comedor.

Los presentes hacen exclamaciones de incredulidad, incluido Pein.

- ¡Qué! ¡Sasori, cómo que no sabes que menage a trois es cuando hay una relación!...- espetó incrédulo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Pero... perdón... apenas escuché por primera vez esa palabra.- dijo Sasori

- Es cuando hay tres involucrados.- respondió Zetsu

- Siii y están a solas... y se besan y luego...- informó Tobi

- NO DES MÁS DETALLES TOBI. SASORI ES MUY INOCENTE COMO PARA QUE OIGA ESAS COSAS.- gritó Kisame, poniéndose de pie

- Ya lo soy menos.- informó Sasori.- Y eso no me llama la atención.

- ¿Ya ves Kisame san? ¿Entonces puedo terminar de decirle?.- preguntó Tobi

- No Tobi. Él ya lo sabe.- dijo Pein. Miraba la escena con "reservas"

- Eso no sirve de mucho, Sasori. Te falta saber de más cosas, hum.- dijo Deidara, levantándose.

Orochimaru piensa en aprovechar la situación y abalanzarse sobre Itachi, quien apenas estaba poniéndose en pie y nota las intenciones del aficionado a las serpientes.

- No te acerques Orochimaru. Si no, si te aventaré mi amaterasu.- dijo Itachi, de pie, mirando al sannin con furia

- Uy si Qué novedad. Como si Orochimaru nunca pudiera notar el mejor momento para tomar ventaja de Itachi.- señaló Kakuzu, divertido por la escena. Acababa de llegar y había visto la amenaza, al igual que Hidan

- ¡Cállate Kakuzu!.- ordenó Orochimaru

Orochimaru traga saliva al mirar el sharingan de Itachi.

- Ehm... ya estoy quieto. No haré nada.- dijo Orochimaru

- Orochimaru nunca va a cambiar. Ni aunque se lo pidiera Jashin Sama.- dijo Hidan, quien había llegado junto con Kakuzu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó una voz femenina, escuchándose por toda la casa.

En cámara lenta, los muchachos miran hacia el corredor. Pein muestra una evidente preocupación.

- AYÚDENME. AUXILIO.- gritó Konan, con nervios y miedo.

- KONAN. YO TE PROTEGERÉ.- exclamó Pein, soltando la fruta que pensaba cocinar y se dirige con una impresionante velocidad hacia el "Cuarto que te pone los pelos de punta", empujando a Sasori, estrellándolo a la pared

- CUIDADO.- gritó Sasori, sobándose su cuerpo, estando ya levantado.- Lo bueno es que no la deja esperando.

- Pein, espera.- dijo Zetsu, entrando a la casa

- Yo te sigo Zetsu- San. Quiero saber qué pasa.- dijo Tobi, siguiendo a Zetsu

- Igual yo. Pareció el grito de Konan como de telenovela.- dijo Kisame, enfilándose hacia la ubicación de Konan

- Tendremos que ir todos.- observó Hidan.

El resto de los ninjas de rango S van hacia el cuarto.

Pein abre con brusquedad la puerta, azotándola. Busca a Konan, pero no la encuentra.

- ¡Konan!... Quien haya sido el culpable de su desaparición... Se arrepentirá de haber nacido.- señaló para sí mismo Pein, con ira.

Sus "asistentes" lanzan un grito ahogado, y entran todos a la habitación.

- ¡Esto me recuerda a María la de Barrio! ¡Cuando la mala secuestra a María para matarla!.- comentó Kisame.

- ¿No, en serio? La va a secuestrar para tomar una taza de café... Es obvio, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu mordazmente

- No sabes nada de telenovelas, Kakuzu

- Como si eso me ayudara para ser un mejor criminal.

- Miren, ya encontré a Konan.- informó Tobi

- ¿Dónde está?.- preguntó Pein, aliviado.

- Allá arriba.- señaló el enmascarado hacia el techo.

En automático, todos observan hacia el punto donde señala Tobi.

- AUXILIO. HAGAN DESAPARECER ESO.- gritó Konan, clavada en el techo de la pared.

- ¿El techo? No se puede, con eso nos protegemos del sol, la lluvia, el frío...- empezó a enumerar Tobi

- No Tobi #&#&#&#&. Lo que vi en el rincón del cuarto.

- No he castigado a nadie en estos días, Konan.- dijo Pein, con los brazos cruzados

- AY &#&#&#&#& ESA CUCARACHA QUE ESTABA ALLÍ... Me asusté tanto que estoy hablando normal por los nervios... y tiré mi maquillaje...- sollozó la maestra del origami

- ¿Le tienes miedo a una cucaracha? Eso es ridículo.- comentó Itachi

- ¡No es ridículo Itachi! Son tan pero tan feas...- estalló Konan.

- Si has matado ninjas porqué no matar...

- ¿Cucarachas? Estás loco. Es más fácil matar ninjas que cucarachas

- Pero puedes comprar maquillaje con el presupuesto...

- Si, si es que Kakuzu no está de codo

- Itachi no digas que las cucarachas son ridículas.- ordenó Pein

- ¿Qué es una cucaracha?.- preguntó Sasori

Los compañeros de Sasori lo miran con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué, qué Sasori? ¿Nunca has visto una cucaracha, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, al borde del hartazgo

- Es que... no existen en la Arena. Por eso.- respondió el marionetero

- Ah bueno. Primera vez que preguntas por algo que no existe en donde vivías.- comentó Orochimaru

- La cucaracha es un animal feo, es un insecto café y a veces puede volar.- informó Konan

- Ya entendí. Pero la tengo que ver. ¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en el techo Konan?.- preguntó Sasori.- Ya me cansé de verte colgada allí con el chakra.

- Claro que no, Sasori. Bajaré... cuando me digan que no está cerca la cucaracha.

- Igual y ya se salió.- opinó Hidan

- Hidan puede tener razón. Yo tampoco la veo. Puedes bajar.- concluyó Pein

Konan baja del techo y se coloca a un lado de Pein. Pero una voz inesperadamente irrumpe...

- ¡Ahí está la cucaracha! ¡Está corriendo por la cama de Itachi!.- gritó Zetsu

Los ninjas miran al insecto con repugnancia, con excepción de Zetsu. Es muy grande, parecida a aquellas que existen en África, de un color café muy oscuro, con unas prominentes antenas.

- AAAAA.- volvió a exclamar Konan, colgándose de Pein, cargándola.- Cárgame Pein, no quiero ese insecto cerca de mi.

- Tenemos que solucionar este problema.- dijo Pein

- Hidan, tú tienes la culpa. Ahora Konan está más asustada.- dijo Tobi

- Pero yo pensé que ya no estaba.- se defendió Hidan

- Hay que dejarla ir.- sugirió Zetsu.- Es parte de la naturaleza.

- ¡Qué! No digas tonterías, Zetsu.- dijo Konan, más asustada que nunca.

- Si lo hacemos, reproducirá huevos y habrá miles más.- dijo Kisame

- No sigan, por favor. Es asqueroso

- Seguro la culpa de que se haya metido la cucaracha es de Hidan. Ha dejado restos de galletas en el cuarto y eso llama la atención de las cucarachas-. Informó Pein

Konan lanza una mirada asesina al jashinista.

- Pero... fue sin querer. Fueron sólo migajas.- se defendió Hidan

- No me sorprende. En el cuartel hace lo mismo.- señaló Kakuzu.

- ¡Sólo cuando no termino de hacer mis rituales dejo la comida!

- Aquí casi hiciste lo mismo y ahora tenemos que deshacernos de la cucaracha

- ¡Tonto! Deja de criticarme y haz algo al respecto

- Lo puedo hacer sin tu ayuda

- ¡Basta!.- Ordenó Pein.- La cucaracha está en esa pared, cerca de mi cama

La cucaracha, con una gran rapidez, se encuentra donde había dicho el líder.

- Se cambió muy rápido de lugar. Es ágil, como un ninja.- indicó Tobi

- ¿La vamos a matar o no hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- La hemos visto como si fuera un arte y no lo es, hum

Deidara comienza a preparar con Manolo y Manolín su arcilla y sale de ambas una pequeña araña.

- ¡Allá va, hum!.- exclamó, arrojándola

La araña cae cerca de la cucaracha, pero Konan al ver ahora a dos insectos...

- ¡Deja de crear más #&#&#&#&#& bichos!.- sollozó, aferrándose con más fuerza a Pein

La creación de Deidara estalla y se ve humo.

- ¡SI! Ya la maté, hum

- ¿Pero qué es eso que está saliendo del humo? ¿La cucaracha?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si, hum... QUEEEEEE

La cucaracha sale y se dirige hacia el techo.

- Deidara, yo no te dije que arrojaras tus bombas.- observó Pein

- Ya déjenla en paz. Ahorita se va.- sugirió Zetsu.

- Yo soy Sannin. Yo la puedo matar.- declaró Orochimaru, sacando su lengua, lanzándola hacia el insecto.

- Eso es más asqueroso que Kakuzu bañándose.- observó Hidan

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Hidan?!.- estalló Kakuzu

Ambos compañeros guardan silencio al ver a Pein fulminándolos con la mirada.

- ¡Miren! Orochimaru no puede comerse la cucaracha.- dijo Tobi, señalando a todos los lugares donde el aficionado a las serpientes había tratado de agarrarla, sin éxito.

- Claro que voy a poder. Necesito más tiempo.- indicó Orochimaru

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! Quiero vomitar.- dijo Sasori, con asco

- Pero tú no puedes vomitar más que aceite o lubricante o esas cosas que te pones.- dijo Kisame

- Es que.. es que yo... mi estómago es muy sensible

- ¿A poco tienes estómago Sasori san?.- preguntó Tobi

- DEJA A LA CUCARACHA EN PAZ, OROCHIMARU.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.

Orochimaru guarda su lengua y está exhausto.

- Uff... esto... ha sido... muy cansado... no tengo... las... mismas... energías... que antes...- dijo el sannin, sofocado.

- Ya sabes porqué.- espetó Pein

- Pein, a Konan no le gustaría que mataras a la cucaracha, que la dejaras vivir.- dijo Zetsu, tratando de evitar la masacre.

- Entonces...- meditó el líder

- No, Pein. A Konan le gustaría que la matáramos.- declaró Kakuzu

- ¡De qué estás hablando Kakuzu! ¡La cucaracha debe vivir!.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡No! ¡Debe morir! Si no fuera así, Konan no estaría tan asustada

- La cucaracha tiene que vivir

- La cucaracha tiene que morir

- ¡Ya dejen de discutir! Por favor, sólo desháganse de ella..- exclamó Konan.

A Kakuzu se le ilumina la cara.

- ¿Ves Pein? Konan ha hablado.- dijo el ninja de la cascada, triunfante.

- ENTONCES YO LO HARÉ.- dijo Kisame, entusiasmado, preparando su samehada- Seré el héroe del día

- Pero no puedes. Eres de los malos.- observó Tobi

- ¡Kisame! ¡Detente!.- ordenó Pein.- Tenemos que hacer un plan

- No es necesario. Ahí está. En la cama de Itachi.- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

- ¡Yo te ayudaré!.- exclamó Hidan, tomando su guadaña.- ¡En el nombre de Jashin Sama!

- ¡Tontos! ¡Esperen!.- estalló Pein, pensando en el desastre que iban a provocar

Hidan y Kisame se lanzan contra la cucaracha con sus armas, pero fallan y chocan entre ellos y desgarran las sábanas de la cama de Itachi. La cucaracha había volado y se había colocado cerca del buró de Konan.

- ¡Ahí está!.- dijo Hidan, señalando hacia el insecto.- ¡Le haré la sagrada purificación del dolor! GAIAOEGAGEGAGEGAGEUIOAGEGUEOAGEUOA

- ¡Hidan! ¡No es tiempo para hacer tus cantos gregorianos, hum!.- dijo Deidara

- ¡Aquí va!.- gritó triunfante Kisame

- GAIAGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Hidan con espíritu de lucha

El "dúo" de las armas grandes golpean con todas sus fuerzas al bicho, pero nuevamente esquiva los ataques con mucha facilidad y destrozan el buró de Konan.

- TONTOS #&#&#&#&#&# DE #&#&#&#&#&# VAN A TENER QUE REPARAR MI BURÓ.- exclamó la kunoichi, con furia

- Ustedes dos... cuando acabe esto... tendrán que arreglar el buró de Konan... porque si no...- amenazó Pein, quien seguía sosteniendo a Konan.

Ninguno de ellos escucha a su líder porque se encuentran intentando una y otra vez golpear a la cucaracha, dejando marcas en las paredes.

- Es muy hábil. Deberíamos reclutarla para la supermisión.- comentó Zetsu

- La quieres para que te haga compañía.- dijo Orochimaru

- La verdad si. Luego me siento muy solo.

- Una cucaracha no arreglaría tu problema

Los "ataques" continúan.

- SUFICIENTE. DEJEN DE CAUSAR DESTROZOS.- Gritó Pein, pero Kisame había golpeado la cama de Pein

La cobija de Snoopy de Pein sale volando, provocando que éste soltara a Konan e hiciera un salto "mortal" para recuperarla.

- ¿Porqué me soltaste? ¿Prefieres a una cobija en vez de a mi?.- preguntó Konan, con lágrimas en los ojos

Pein se da cuenta de su error.

- Hidan y Kisame tienen la culpa. No debieron de haberse acercado a mi cama.- apuntó el líder

- No nos queda más que usar un insecticida, hum.- observó Deidara

- Yo apoyo a Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi

- Por favor ya déjenla. No nos hace nada- dijo Sasori

Los ninjas se rinden en su intento y se limitan a mirarla, en una pared. Pasan unos momentos y Kisame se diera cuenta de un aspecto importante de Itachi.

- Itachi, ¿Porqué estás tan serio?.- preguntó el ninja de la niebla a su compañero

- Como si Itachi fuera un gran conversador.- señaló Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo

Itachi permanece quieto, de pie, con los ojos cerrados.

- Parece estar concentrado. ¿Pero en qué?.- preguntó Hidan

- Así es cuando se ve más guapo.- dijo entusiasmadamente Orochimaru

Itachi ignora el comentario de Orochimaru

- Igual y ya se le ocurrió algo para matar a la cucaracha. ¿Me pregunto qué será?.- señaló Konan, con nervios

De manera imprevista, Itachi abre su ojo derecho y enfoca su mirada hacia la cucaracha. Algo bastante raro podía verse en él.

- ¿Qué es eso, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, un poco nervioso por ver así a Itachi.

- **¡¡AMATERASU!!.-** gritó el Uchiha

Kisame se escandaliza.

**- ¡¡ITACHI!! ¡¡ES SOLO UNA CUCARACHA!!.-** exclamó con dramatismo Kisame.

Todos los akatsuki perciben en cámara lenta cómo un gran fuego negro sale del ojo de Itachi y enfila hacia la pared, en donde estaba el insecto.

- AAAAAAAAAA.- Gritaron casi todos ante la acción de Itachi

- ¡Estás exagerando! ¡La vas a matar!.- sollozó Zetsu

- ¡Eso es lo que queremos! ¡Bien hecho Itachi!.- exclamó Kakuzu, con júbilo.

El fuego quema la pared por completo y los pequeños alrededores de ésta (incluso destruye una de las cámaras). Se aprecia un jardín del exterior, envuelto en llamas negras y la pared ahora tenía un enorme agujero.

- ESTÚPIDO. NO TENÍAS QUE HABER HECHO ESA COSA. ERES TAN EXAGERADO COMO KISAME.- Gritó Pein, furioso ante la idea de que pasaría frío por las noches

- ¡Está enojado Pein! ¡Y es en serio!.- informó una Konan alarmada.

- Era la única manera.- dijo Itachi, agarrándose su ojo derecho. Orochimaru, Sasori y Deidara notan algo más...

- ¡Te está sangrando el ojo!.- gritaron los tres compañeros.

- ¡HUM!.- terminó Deidara.

- Lo logré.- dijo Itachi, con buen semblante, quitándose la sangre- Maté a ese insecto

Sasori suelta un gritito.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasori?.- preguntó Orochimaru.- Itachi san ya se deshizo de la cucaracha

- No, ni Itachi pudo matarla. Allí está.- señaló el marionetero hacia los escombros de la pared.

La cucaracha sale, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- Oh no. Sigue viva. Es inmune al Amaterasu.- dijo Tobi, preocupado

- No funcionó.- dijo Itachi, molesto. - Entonces...

Los criminales guardan silencio.

- ¡Usaré el Susanoo!.- concluyó Itachi, comenzando a abrir ambos ojos, para preparar la técnica.

Kisame y Tobi se miran entre sí, alarmados

- NOOOOO.- gritaron los dos.

Ambos se acercan y le tapan los ojos.

- ¡Déjenme hacerlo! ¡Es la única manera de derrotar a la cucaracha!- estalló el portador del sharingan

- Hablas como si fuera la cucaracha un jinchuuriki.- dijo Pein

Itachi, Kisame y Tobi forcejean entre sí.

- ¡No Itachi san! ¡No hagas esa técnica tan fea y tenebrosa! ¡Me da miedo!.- dijo Tobi, asustado, tapando uno de los ojos de su compañero.

- ¡Itachi! ¡No te desgastes de esta manera! ¡No acortes tu vida por ese bicho!.- dijo Kisame, derramando unas lágrimas, cubriendo el otro ojo de su amigo.

- ¡Pero no hay otra manera de exterminarla!.- se excusó Itachi

- ¿Dónde está la cucaracha?.- preguntó Hidan, quien todo ese momento se encontró rezando para que el amaterasu no provocara mayores daños

Tobi, Kisame e Itachi dejan de pelear. Todos miran hacia el resto de la pared y comprueban que el insecto había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¡Rayos, hum! De nuevo se escondió esa cucaracha.- se quejó Deidara

- Después de ver semejante ataque, no creo que haya querido volver a ser casi víctima de éste.- dijo Kakuzu, con fastidio.

- Me alegro que se haya salvado.- dijo Zetsu, con alivio.

Sasori decide moverse, pero en ese momento se escucha otro raro ruido.

CRRRRUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK

Sasori mira su sandalia y sus camaradas lo observan con interés.

- ¿Ahora qué pasó?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Pues no sé... creo que pisé algo

Zetsu, al ver el color de la sangre, las alas, y el tamaño de la mancha llega a una rápida conclusión.

- ¡SASORI! ¡PERO QUÉ HICISTE!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, invadido de odio e ira.

- Pero... yo no hice nada. Sólo me moví.- respondió Sasori, con inocencia y tranquilidad.

- ¡Acabas de hacer un crimen imperdonable!

- No es cierto... yo sólo...

Zetsu, el bipolar, comienza a sacar sus ramas

- ¡Pagarás muy caro por aniquilar a mi amiga!

- ¡No! ¡Espera Zetsu!

Sasori inspecciona su sandalia y Konan imprevistamente lo abraza, provocando que Zetsu guardara su ataque.

- ¡Lo lograste Sasori! ¡Mataste a la cucarachita!.- dijo, muy contenta, volviendo a la normalidad.

- ¿Yo? Pero... ¿En serio, la maté?

- Si, es más, hasta te lo voy a agradecer de esta manerita.

Konan le da un beso en la mejilla a Sasori. Sus compañeros miran la escena con la boca abierta.

- Mmmmm... no sé qué decir...- dijo Sasori, sorprendido

- Más vale que te alejes Sasori.- amenazó Pein, crujiendo sus nudillos, con celos, mirando la escena

- Pero... ¿Porqué? No estábamos haciendo ni Konan ni yo na...

- Ahora mismo.- amenazó el maestro del rinnegan, asesinando a Sasori con sus ojos.

- Pein, tranquilito. No seas celosito. Ya pasó todito. Toma tu cobijita de Snoopy. La arrojaste cuando me viste con Sasori.- dijo la fan del origami, entregando la prenda a su amor.

- Bueno, está bien.- dijo Pein, más calmado.

- Sasori. Gracias por deshacerte de ese bicho. Te lo agradezco yo y también todos los niños del mundo.- dijo Orochimaru, abrazando al "héroe"

- Pero... No es necesario que me abraces, Orochimaru.- dijo Sasori, avergonzado

- ¡Gracias Sasori San! Por fin podremos ir a desayunar.- declaró Tobi.- Hasta Deidara sempai quiere cantar algo muy cortito

- ¡Qué! Tobi, yo ahora no quiero cantar, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Ándale, Deidara sempai! Si, si, si, si..- insistió el enmascarado, jugando con la coleta del artista.

- Está bien hum...- dijo Deidara, pensando que era mejor hacer lo que Tobi le pedía, sino habría problemas.- _La cucaracha, hum_... _La cucaracha, hum_... _Ya no puede caminar, hum_... _porque no tiene hum, porque le falta, hum_...

- Suficiente, vayamos al comedor.- ordenó Pein

- ¡Por fin! ¿Y si mejor salimos un poquito por el agujero de la pared? ¿Para despejarnos?.- dijo Kisame, con felicidad.

- Atención.- Anunció Big Brother

La organización Akatsuki pone atención al Gran Hermano.

- Queda estrictamente prohibido salir por el hoyo de la habitación.

- Pero Big Brother, sería un rato nada más. Tiene mucho que no sabemos nada del exterior.- insistió Kisame

- Créeme que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, Kisame.- dijo Kakuzu.

- Kisame, eso no puede ser. El que salga por el hoyo, perderá automáticamente el reality show

Todos hacen exclamaciones de miedo.

- Debido al desastre ocasionado en "La Habitación que te pone los pelos de punta", los culpables tendrán que arreglar los daños

Kisame y Hidan tragan saliva.

- Hidan, Kisame. Como ustedes produjeron rajadas en las paredes, destrozaron sábanas y un buró, tendrán que repararlas.

- QUEEEE... NOOOOOOOO.- se lamentaron, poniendo sus manos en sus cabezas e hincándose.

- Bueno, qué más da. Aceptaré el castigo de Big Brother en nombre del Jashin.- dijo Hidan, casi llorando.

- Deja ese Dios por una vez. No nos puede perdonar por esto ni quitarnos del problema.- dijo Kisame

- Itachi... como tú fuiste quien ocasionó el mayor accidente, destruyendo una pared y una cámara... la arreglarás tú solo y colocarás una nueva

- QUEEEEEE... Pero... ¡La idea no fue mía! FUE DE SASUKE. ÉL ME DIJO QUE HICIERA EL AMATERASU.- Itachi le da un fuerte zape a algo imaginario.- TONTO SASUKE. NO VUELVAS A DAR ESE TIPO DE IDEAS.

Itachi estalla en llanto, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros.

- ¿Porqué me odias tanto, Big Brother?.- preguntó Itachi, llorando con lágrimas de cocodrilo

- Es por tu bien, Itachi. A los tres les proporcionaremos el material y las herramientas necesarias para esta tarea. Les avisaré cuando puedan recogerlas.- concluyó Big Brother.

Big Brother no habla de nueva cuenta. Kisame y Hidan también comienzan a llorar.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?.¿Los consolamos?- preguntó Tobi

- No. Déjalos solos. Vamos a desayunar.- volvió a decir Pein

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zetsu?.- cuestionó Sasori

Zetsu tiene los ojos rojos y contiene el llanto.

- Quiere llorar por la muerte de la cucaracha.- dijo Orochimaru

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA. CUCARACHA.- gritó Zetsu

Zetsu comienza a llorar y casi todos sus compañeros lo miran con pena.

- Ya se les pasará, hum. Vamos al comedor.- dijo Deidara

- Pobrecitos. Espero que estén bien.- dijo Konan.

- Se les pasará. Vámonos.- dijo Pein

- Me muero de hambre.- dijo Kakuzu.- Podría comer cualquier cosa.

Pein, Konan, Sasori, Orochimaru, Deidara, Kakuzu y Tobi salen por la puerta dejando a un Itachi, un Kisame, un Hidan y un Zetsu inconsolables por el día, por daños provocados a la casa y en el caso del bipolar, por la muerte de un insecto.

* * *

Esto ha sido por el momento todo.

Las actualizaciones serán más seguidas. Para cualquier sugerencia y opinión, están los reviews.

Lo prometido es deuda:

**Nika.- Muchas gracias por la idea del "incidente" entre Itachi y Deidara. Sirvió como enlance para desarrollar la parte clave de este capitulo: lo de la cucaracha**

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Cuidense mucho!

Hasta la próxima xD


	18. GOURMET AKATSUKI PARTE 1

Hola de nuevo!

Hemos notado unas sugerencias que no pasaron desapercibidas. La interacción entre Deidara y Sasori, la cual ya comenzamos a iniciar más enfoque.

Gracias a todos por sus opiniones y sus reviews. xD

Este capítulo es la cuarta prueba de la casa, que es sobre cocinar. La idea la tomamos de uno de los reviews. **Queen- Poli,** esa sugerencia pudo formar parte de la trama. Gracias por esta de antemano. Te damos crédito por ella.

Ahora , veremos qué tal les va a los akatsukis en este tipo de actividades.

Sale.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 17.- Gourmet Akatsuki (Parte 1)

Era de día. Después de haber exterminado un bicho desagradable, algunos de los integrantes de Akatsuki, el grupo de personas más peligroso del mundo ninja, se enfocan a arreglar los daños provocados dentro de la casa, siendo más específicos en la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta". Tres días habían transcurrido después de ese "percance".

Sasori se despierta, se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño. Mientras se talla los ojos, alcanza a escuchar un extraño gemido:

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM

Sasori se escandaliza y lanza un gritito.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!.- exclamó el marionetero, preocupado..- ¿¡Quién está ahí?!

El ninja de la arena se acerca hacia la puerta del WC, a pasos lentos, con mucho sigilo.

- Es un fantasma...- susurró, angustiado..- Y no traigo a Hiruko para que me defienda...

- HUHUHUUUUUUUUUUM... HUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

- ¡Nooooo!

Sasori cae al suelo, de sentón, aterrado. Se escucha a alguien jalando el retrete y la puerta se abre.

- ¡Por fin pude hacer del dos, hum!.- dijo Deidara, con triunfo.

Deidara cierra la puerta y se sorprende de ver a Sasori en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasori, hum?

- Yo... bueno... es que yo pensé que había un fantas...-

Al momento de respirar una bocanada de aire, se percata de un olor muy desagradable.

- ¡¿Qué es ese olor?! Huele a...- declaró Sasori, con desagrado.

- ¿Olor hum?...- preguntó Deidara

El artista se percata de que lo que Sasori trataba de decir.

- Ah, hum... Es que... como llevaba mucho tiempo estreñido hum, pues ahora el olor... pues es más explosivo, hum- señaló Deidara con tranquilidad.

Sasori se pone de pie.

- Pero... eso no es nada artístico. A solas está bien, pero con gente fuera...

- ¿Qué hum?. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas fuera... CLARO QUE NO ES ARTÍSTICO ESE OLOR HUM. YO PENSABA QUE NO HABÍA NADIE, HUM.- dijo furioso Deidara por semejante comentario

- ¿Ni tus intuiciones ninjas?

- NO... CUANDO UNO ESTÁ OCUPADO CON SUS NECESIDADES, HUM, UNO SE OLVIDA DE TODO

- Sempais... muy buenos días.- dijo Tobi, con cortesía, uniéndose a la conversación y al momento de respirar hondo...

- GUACALA GUACALA.- gritó Tobi, colocando su mano por debajo de la máscara y con la otra simulando apartar el olor.- FUCHILAS... ALGUIEN SE PEDORREÓ.

- ¿Qué es pedorrearse?.- preguntó Sasori

Deidara y Tobi lo observan con sorpresa.

- Ay Sasori san. Es cuando alguien se echa punes.- dijo Tobi,.- ¿Fuiste tú o Deidara sempai?

- Fue Deidara

- YA LO EXPLIQUÉ... ES NORMAL HACER ESO, HUM.- se disculpó Deidara, dirigiéndose al lavabo para lavarse la cara.

- Aun así... no es nada agradable.- señaló Sasori, entrando a donde estaba el W.C

- Apúrate Sasori san. Que a mi también ya me anda...- dijo Tobi, con prisa, bailando para aguantar un poco más de tiempo

- ¿Estás bailando? No es tiempo para bailar, Tobi.- indicó Sasori, cerrando la puerta

- SASORI... TOBI BAILA PARA AGUANTAR HUM... NO PARA PRESUMIR SU TALENTO COMO BAILARÍN.- concluyó Deidara, dándole un último toque a su peinado. Como siempre, se había levantado muy temprano para peinarse.

Después de desayunar, cada miembro de la casa más famosa del planeta realiza una actividad distinta: Zetsu riega las plantas del jardín, Orochimaru arregla su colección de revistas de niños, Kakuzu recoge la basura de la casa y la coloca en el almacén, Tobi ordeña a su "mascota" Jin Woo II, Deidara y Sasori limpian la alberca, Konan trapea el piso de la sala, Pein se cerciora que Itachi repare con eficacia la pared y que Kisame y Hidan terminaran de cocer las sábanas.

- Por lo menos ya terminamos de cocer las sábanas. Todo gracias a Jashin sama.- dijo Hidan, aliviado, colocando las sábanas de Itachi en su cama

- Y ya acabé con las paredes.- dijo Kisame, con alegría.- Lo más difícil lo hemos logrado, Hidan. Vayamos a descansar a la sala.

Kisame y Hidan cuando se disponen a abrir la puerta...

- Les falta algo.- dijo Pein, con frialdad

Ambos voltean a ver al líder automáticamente.

- ¿Qué falta? Ya todo está arreglado.- dijo Hidan

- Les falta lo más importante para mí.- declaró Pein

- ¿La pared? Itachi la está arreglando. Es más, hasta ya colocó la nueva cámara.- dijo Kisame, señalando hacia el nuevo artefacto.

- No... falta...

Hidan y Kisame aguardan la respuesta del líder, con nervios.

- El buró de Konan.- concluyó

- ¡Eso lo deberías hacer tú!.- exclamó Hidan, enojado.- Tú eres su chico. Deberías presumirle tus habilidades como carpintero.

- ¡Hidan! ¡No le digas eso! ¡Nos va a mandar al otro mundo!.- exclamó Kisame, con dramatismo

- Yo no puedo morir

- ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Y tengo todavía mucho qué vivir!

- Pónganse a arreglar ese buró.- espetó Pein.

- Pero...- dijo Hidan

- Ahora mismo. Si no lo hacen...- amenazó el líder, quien empieza a arremangar las mangas de su capa.

- ¡Está bien, está bien!.- sollozaron Hidan y Kisame, acercándose al buró destruido de Konan. Pein se limita a hacer gesto de triunfo

Kisame, antes de iniciar su tarea, se acerca a Itachi, quien al momento de mirar a su compañero...

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Zetsu? Déjame sólo.- dijo Itachi, enojado.- Yo puedo con esto

Itachi regresa a la reparación de la pared, utilizando cemento, ladrillos y una espátula, de la cual apenas llevaba la tercera parte terminada. Kisame se queda momentáneamente en shock y se le llenan de lágrimas sus ojos...

- ¡ITACHI! ¿Porqué me confundes con el feo y caníbal de Zetsu?.- preguntó ofendido Kisame.

- Mmmmmm... ¿Kisame? ¿No estabas arreglando el buró de Konan?.- preguntó Itachi, sin mirar al ninja de la niebla

- Si... pero te pasé a visitar...

- ¿Visitar? Eso es ridículo. Era Zetsu el que estaba aquí. Yo lo vi

- No era Zetsu, era yo...

- ¿En serio? No te creo, Kisame. No mientas.

- ¡Itachi! No me digas mentiroso. Estás lastimando más mis sentimientos.

Konan llega a la habitación, con un sobre en las manos.

- ¡Miren!.- dijo Konan, levantando el sobre.- Big Brother nos acaba de mandar la nueva pruebita

Konan se acerca a Pein. Itachi observa hacia donde se encuentra la pareja.

- LARGO DE AQUÍ, OROCHIMARU. SI TE ME ACERCAS, TE MANDARÉ A LA ENFERMERÍA.- amenazó Itachi, señalando a Konan.

Konan, Pein, Hidan y Kisame miran con extrañeza al Uchiha.

- O... O... O... Orochimaru... ¿Orochimaru?.- dijo Konan, ofendida, sorprendida y con ojos llorosos.- ¿Me dijiste Orochimaru, Itachi?

- ¿Konan?...- Itachi busca a Konan con la mirada y no se percata de ella.- Creí oír su voz pero... no está... Así es, Orochimaru..- dijo Itachi, mirando a "Orochimaru"

Konan comienza a llorar y se abraza a Pein.

- AAAAAAAAA... Pein... ¡Itachi me dijo Orochimaru!... Me dijo que soy feita... que parezco serpientita... que estoy muy blanquita... que tengo un cabellito espantoso- lamentó Konan

Pein le da unas palmadas en la cabeza a la kunoichi experta en el origami.

- Itachi, discúlpate.- dijo Pein, en tono enojado.

- ¿Porqué?

- Por decirle a Konan que es el sannin degenerado

- ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?.- preguntó Hidan.- Tampoco juegues con Pein porque...

- Ahora mismo.- amenazó Pein, con su rinnegan.

- No lo haré. Porque es Orochimaru el que está aquí, no Konan.- dijo Itachi, volviendo a iniciar con la reconstrucción de la pared.

Pein pierde el control. Konan se aparta rápidamente. Pein se acerca a Itachi. Kisame y Hidan se encuentran espantados por el percance

- ITACHI. SI NO TE DISCULPAS... TE MANDARÉ AL RINCÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO.-gritó Pein con furia

Itachi de nueva cuenta voltea a mirar a Pein y ya que estaba a punto de responder...

- Atención. Todos reúnanse en la sala para las indicaciones de la cuarta prueba.- ordenó Big Brother

Hidan y Kisame salen a toda velocidad hacia la sala, seguida por Konan. Pein sale también seguido por Itachi.

En la sala, todos se encuentran reunidos para enterarse sobre la nueva prueba a superar. Konan abre el sobre y comienza a leer:

- Cuarta pruebita: Gourmeticito Akatsukito. Objetivito: Cocinar un platillito al gustito...

- Mejor que lea otra persona.- señaló Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo

Pein lo fulmina con la mirada. Kakuzu traga saliva.

- Entonces... sigue leyendo Konan.- se resignó el real Zetsu

- A mí nunca me dejan leer... Y a ella sí... No es justo.- declaró el verdadero Orochimaru

La prueba (sin los diminutivos de Konan) dice así:

_**Cuarta prueba: Gourmet Akatsuki**_

_**Objetivo: Cocinar un platillo al gusto**_

_**Indicaciones: Todos los habitantes de la casa tendrán que cocinar un platillo, cuyo plazo límite será de máximo una hora. La prueba se dividirá en dos días, donde dos equipos les tocará su turno. Estarán divididos de la siguiente manera:**_

_**EQUIPO 1 (Primer día).- Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi y Deidara**_

_**EQUIPO 2 (Segundo día).- Konan, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein y Orochimaru**_

_**Habrá un ganador de cada equipo y se decidirá al campeón de estos dos.**_

_**Para esto y para dar el visto bueno de la prueba, lo decidirá un invitado especialista en gastronomía.**_

_**Empiecen a enlistar los ingredientes que necesitan, al igual que el equipo que van a utilizar. El inicio de la prueba será mañana.**_

_**Mucha Suerte para todos**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**BIG BROTHER S.A DE C.V**_

_**P.D: Les recuerdo una última cosa y espero que nunca lo olviden: **_

_**LOS QUIERO MUCHO. TANTO QUE NO LO PUEDO DESCRIBIR CON MIS PALABRAS**_

- Esta prueba es diferente.- dijo Sasori.- Nunca he cocinado en mi vida

- Bueno, un rival menos por quién preocuparse.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¡Si! Un rival menos.- declaró el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Pein sonríe para sí.

- Prepararé algo que jamás han visto. La victoria será mía.- dijo Pein

Todos lo observan, preguntándose qué nueva "rareza" prepararía el líder.

- Yo voy al cuarto a empezar a escribir mi lista.- comentó Orochimaru.- ¿Gustas acompañarme Itachi- san?

- No... – respondió Itachi y mira hacia el lugar donde está sentado Orochimaru.- Konan... ¿Porqué no estás con Pein? ¿Qué haces con Deidara?.

Konan vuelve a sentirse ofendida y refunfuña

- Yo insisto que algo raro le pasa a Itachi. Debo hacerle una purificación.- dijo Hidan

- Pero Konan no se parece en nada a Orochimaru, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Y yo pensaba que tenían cosas en común...- comentó Tobi, inocentemente

Konan estalla

- ESTÚPIDO ENMASCARADO &#&#&#&#&#&# DE &#&#&#&#&#&.- concluyó Konan, corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo

- Itachi, sigo esperando tu disculpa.- dijo Pein

- ¿Pero qué hice?.- preguntó Itachi, confundido

Tobi comienza a burlarse de Itachi.

- Y tú también Tobi.- declaró el líder.- También tienes que disculparte

- Oh no... Está bien.- concluyó, como niño regañado

Al día siguiente, el primer equipo está preparado en el jardín, contando con todo lo que necesitaban para la prueba. Están vestidos como chefs profesionales, con la diferencia que en sus ropas tienen bordadas nubes rojas.

- Atención. Equipo 1- dijo Big Brother.- Reciban al invitado que aparecerá en unos momentos aquí en el jardín.

- Vaya, hum ¿Quién podrá ser?.- preguntó Deidara

El "invitado" especial aparece y Tobi lo reconoce con facilidad...

- AY... ES EL DE ICHIRAKU.- dijo emocionado Tobi

- Hola... ¿Cómo están?... Yo seré el juez.- informó Teuchi con entusiasmo, el dueño de Ichiraku y mira a Itachi.- ITACHI. Tiene tiempo que no te veía. Desde que fuiste lavaplatos de mi negocio.

- ¿Lo conozco?.- preguntó Itachi al mirar a Teuchi, pero momentáneamente lo reconoce.- Es cierto. Si. Ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki.- se presentó Kisame, saludando de mano a Tenchi.- Quien sea amigo de Itachi, también es mi amigo. Mucho gusto

- Ah... eh...- dijo Tenchi, mirando a Kisame con extrañeza.- Si... Qué gusto me da... Soy Tenchi

- Uy si. Todos seremos amigos... Tendremos ahora un millón de amigos...- dijo con sarcasmo Kakuzu

_- Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos_, hum _y así más fuerte poder cantar, _hum_. Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos, _hum_ y así más fuerte poder cantar, _hum.- empezó a cantar Deidara

- Atención.- dijo Big Brother.- Daremos inicio con la prueba. Kisame, tú serás quien comience

- Está bien...- dijo Kisame, dirigiéndose a su lugar.- Les mostraré un platillo tradicional de mi pueblo

Teuchi se sienta cerca de una mesa que de momento estaba vacía. Kisame comienza a preparar el platillo con sus ingredientes.

- Espera. ¿Qué vas a preparar?.- preguntó Teuchi

- Este platillo es... la pizza de salmón ahumado.- dijo Kisame

Al dueño de Ichiraku se le ilumina la cara

- Ah ya yay... Qué exquisitez.- dijo Teuchi

- Yo pensaba que las pizzas eran italianas, hum. No de la Niebla.- dijo Deidara

- Pues no Deidara... Primero empezaré con la masa de la pizza...- Kisame comienza mezclar los ingredientes.- Estoy usando harina, levadura, sal, agua tibia, aceite y jitomate. Cierno la harina y la mezclo en un tazón junto a la levadura y el aceite. Añado poco a poco agua con sal y forma una masa blanda y elástica, pero que no quede nada pegajosa

- Es muy difícil eso.- dijo Tobi

Kisame deja reposar en un lugar tibio, con la mezcla cubierta con un trapo y la precalienta en el horno a temperatura máxima. Ahora divide la masa en 4 porciones y extiende con el rodillo dando la forma de las charolas para pizza. Coloca sobre las charolas bien engrasadas y deja reposar 30 minutos más.

- Ahora la salsa.- informó.- Uso 2 cucharaditas de aceite de oliva, media cebolla fileteada, 2 dientes de ajo picados, 2 tazas de puré de tomate, Vino tinto al gusto, media cucharada de orégano y Pimienta negra

Ahora Kisame extiende la salsa de tomate y la hornea hasta que estén a medio dorar y añade los demás ingredientes.

- Y para ya terminar, ahora sí pasamos a la pizza...

- QUÉ... APENAS VAS A TERMINAR. CREÍ QUE YA HABÍAS TERMINADO.- dijo Kakuzu, desesperado

- Apúrate Kisame, por favor.- dijo Itachi

- Ya casi no hay tiempo.- dijo Teuchi.- Casi te pasas de la hora...

- ¡No espera! Casi termino. Es esto nada más.- dijo Kisame.- Por último con la masa para pizza, 200 gramos de salmón ahumado, Aceite de oliva, 1 naranja la ralladura, Eneldo seco al gusto, 190 grs. de queso crema, a temperatura ambiente, Orégano al gusto y Hojas de albahaca para decorar...

Finalmente, Kisame en un tazón mezcla queso crema, salmón, eneldo y ralladura de naranja. Extiende la mezcla sobre la pizza horneada hasta que empiece a dorar y regresar al horno

Tiempo después, Kisame saca del horno su platillo y se lo enseña

- Aquí está. Por fin la pude terminar.- declaró Kisame, orgulloso de su trabajo, entregando su trabajo a Teuchi

- Mira nada más... Vamos a darle- dijo el dueño de Ichiraku, quien prueba la comida.- UOOOOOOOO... Una delicia...la espera valió la pena

Kisame sonríe.

- Éste lo dejo en esa mesa. La que se van a llevar para que decida después a solas por el platillo ganador.- dijo Teuchi, dejando el platillo. Kisame se reúne con sus compañeros

- Itachi, es tu turno.- anunció Big Brother

- Está bien

Itachi se coloca a su lugar.

- Espero que conmigo hayas aprendido... por favor...- indicó Teuchi

- Lo mío es simple, me lo enseñó a hacer mi mamá... es... Caldo tlalpeño con chiles chipotles

- Suena fascinante...

Itachi empieza a explicar y a abrir lo que necesita

- Voy a usar aceite, ajo picado, cebolla picada, calabaza en cuadros, zanahoria pelada y en cuadros, una lata de granos de elote, puré de tomate, caldillo de chile chipotle, orégano, caldo de pollo y sal.

Kisame nota que el usuario del sharingan está comenzando a cometer unos errores. Itachi, en vez de destapar el aceite, destapa...

- ¡Itachi! ¡Eso no es aceite! ¡Es almíbar!.- exclamó Kisame

- No me desconcentres, Kisame.- dijo Itachi, ignorando a su amigo. Éste realiza un par de confusiones más. La calabaza con chayote, los elotes con chícharos, el puré de tomate...

- ¡Itachi! ¡Estás confundiendo el puré de tomate con mermelada de fresa!

- Te has vuelto muy mentiroso, Kisame...- dijo Itachi, abriendo el recipiente

- Yo no digo mentiras...

- Déjalo, Kisame. Que cocine como él quiera.- dijo Kakuzu, quien buscaba aprovechar la oportunidad de los errores de Itachi para ganar.

Itachi cree que el caldo de pollo es jugo de limón y la sal...

- ITACHI... ESO ES AZÚCAR.- Sollozó Kisame.- Si sigues así, vas a perder...

- No digas ridiculeces, Kisame.- dijo Itachi

- Está ciego Itachi san.- dijo Tobi

- No sé, hum... Con Itachi nunca se sabe nada.- declaró Deidara

Teuchi mira con desagrado el inicio de la preparación de los ingredientes.

20 minutos después...

- ¿Gusta probarlo?.- preguntó Itachi a su ex patrón

El platillo se ve demasiado espeso y tiene un olor desagradable. Los presentes ponen cara de asco.

- Mmmm... no, no, no, no, no... soy alérgico al exceso de chile. Ya después se lo quito y pruebo en donde haya menos...- señaló Teuchi, colocando el platillo a lado del de Kisame

- De acuerdo.

Itachi se reúne con Kisame

- Kakuzu, es tu turno.- señaló Big Brother

Kakuzu se dirige a su "estante de cocina"

- Yo no haré un solo platillo... haré dos

Los ninjas se alarman, ya que si era así, Kakuzu tendría más probabilidades.

- ¡Eso no es justo Kakuzu, hum! Todos haremos un platillo... ¿Porqué tú dos?.- estalló Deidara

- Los dos... son fáciles de preparar...

- Ah mira nada más... es mejor prevenir...- indicó Teuchi

- El primero es... tostadas de atún. Lo que voy a hacer es..

Kakuzu saca sus ingredientes.

- Lo que haré es... sacar unas tostadas y luego abro una lata de atún...

Los presentes miran el procedimiento de Kakuzu.

- Pongo atún a las tostadas...- Kakuzu unta de atún las tostadas.- Y ya.

Sus compañeros se sorprenden y ponen ojos en blanco.

- ¿Eso es todo, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- No... porque falta el postre.- respondió Kakuzu

- SI, SI, SI... Me gustan los postres. ¿Cuál es el postre?.- preguntó Tobi

- El postre es... Fresas con Crema.

Kakuzu saca las fresas y la crema, junto con un tazón.

- AY SI... FRESAS CON CREMA.- declaró Tobi, muy emocionado

- Aquí tengo las fresas...- El ninja de la cascada coloca las frutas en el tazón.- Les pongo crema...- Kakuzu, "al aventón" pone crema a sus fresas.- Y ya

Tobi deja de estar "ilusionado" con el postre de Kakuzu, el cual termina en menos de dos minutos.

- Kakuzu san... ¿No vas a hacer la mezcla bonita?.- preguntó el enmascarado

- ¿Mezcla bonita? Pero si es como tiene que ser... Fresas con crema

- Es algo muy sencillo... muy bien...- Teuchi prueba los platillos de Kakuzu.- Y también tiene un sabor muy sencillo... Bueno los colocaré aquí.- Teuchi pone los platos junto con el de Itachi.

Kakuzu se coloca a un lado de Kisame

- Tobi, tú eres el siguiente.- indicó Big Brother

- Como amo los postres, yo haré uno de mi creación.- dijo Tobi, arribando a su "lugar para cocinar".- Haré... una malteada de chocolate

- Tobi... eso hasta un niño de 8 años lo sabría hacer, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Es muy infantil.- dijo Itachi

- Ni critiques, Itachi.- dijo Kisame, todavía molesto por que su amigo ignoró sus advertencias.- Tu platillo estuvo tan mal como los que cocina Pein

- Eso no es cierto...

- ¡Yo quiero hacer mi malteada de chocolate!.- exclamó Tobi, como un infante.

- Venga. Que hay que probar más platillos... de chupete.- dijo Teuchi

Tobi coloca los ingredientes sobre su mesa.

- Usaré un litro de leche, medio litro de helado de chocolate, cuatro cucharadas de cocoa en polvo, una pieza de clavo y bombones

- ¿Clavo? Uy si, como si nosotros pudiéramos comer eso... Sasori podría, pero los demás...

- Ah no Kakuzu san. Es un ingrediente en polvo... Luego los pongo en la licuadora.

Tobi comienza a licuar.

- Es tan sencillo como mis tostadas y mis fresas con crema.- dijo Kakuzu

- Por lo menos se ve un poco más artístico, hum.- señaló Deidara

Tobi vierte la malteada en un vaso y coloca como decoración los bombones.

- Si, esta es mi malteada. Pruébala, dueño de Ichiraku. Dime que sí te gusta.- dijo Tobi, zarandeando la playera de Teuchi

- Pero tranquilo... no hay prisa.- señaló Teuchi, tomando el vaso y sorbe un poco de la malteada.- Sabe muy bien... mejor que de muchas fuentes de soda. La voy a poner con los demás platillos.

Tobi brinca de alegría y se reúne con los demás.

- Deidara, eres el último por pasar el día de hoy.- señaló Big Brother

- Les demostraré que además de hacer el arte con explosiones, lo hago también en la gastronomía, hum.- dijo Deidara, preparando lo que iba a necesitar.

- ¿Vas a usar una sandwichera?.- preguntó Kisame

- Si, hum. Qué bueno que no está Sasori. Ya me estaría preguntando... Mi platillo tiene como nombre:... Platos voladores explosivos, hum... hum

Los ninjas y el chef lo miran con duda.

- ¿Pero qué nombre es ese? No entiendo.- dijo Teuchi

- Platos voladores explosivos, hum... hum

- Bueno, pero sigamos con lo importante. No dejemos enfriar la cocina...

- ¿Platos? ¿Vas a cocinar los que hay en la casa?.- preguntó Tobi

- No, Tobi. Así se llama. No tiene nada que ver con esos platos, hum

- El plástico no se puede cocinar.- dijo Itachi

- Pensé que eran esos de los ovnis.- dijo Kisame

- Esos son platillos voladores, Kisame... Como si se pudiera cocinar.. como son tan fáciles de capturar.- dijo Kakuzu, mordazmente

- Lo que usaré son ocho rebanadas de piña en almíbar, hum, dos cucharadas de salsa catsup hum, Albahaca picada hum, Aceite hum, 300 gramos. de jamón de pavo hum, ocho rebanadas de queso amarillo hum, dieciséis rebanadas de pan de caja hum, cuatro cucharadas de mayonesa hum, Mostaza hum y hojas de lechuga hum

- Una pregunta... ¿Hum no es un ingrediente, verdad? ¿O es una marca?.- preguntó Teuchi confundido, ya que de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, esa palabra nunca la mencionaron cuando fue aprendiz de cocina.

- Ah no.. así habla mi sempai. Con hums y muchos hums- dijo Tobi, con orgullo.

- Oh mira nada más. Debe ser un artista.- dijo Teuchi, desconcertado.

Deidara mira incrédulo la situación y decide proseguir con su labor.

- Unto los panes con la catsup, mayonesa y mostaza hum, luego cubro con la tapa del pan, hum. Engraso la sandwichera con la mantequilla, hum y coloco los sandwiches y los retiro cuando tengan el dorado que yo quiero, hum.

Deidara finaliza su platillo, no sin antes agregarle...

- Ah y le falta un toque picoso y explosivo, hum...

Deidara coloca arcilla espolvoreada

- Toma hum, comételo rápido. Dejé los otros 4 sandwiches en mi lugar, hum

- ¿Porqué quieres que lo coma rápido?.- preguntó Teuchi, con sospecha, comiéndoselo a toda velocidad.

- Porque... OH NO HUM... ahorita regreso.

Deidara corre hacia su lugar, pero la arcilla comienza a provocar un accidente...

- Sempai... ¡Vas a volar en mil pedazos!.- exclamó Tobi

- Ay tenía que ser Deidara... siempre con sus bombotas.- dijo Kakuzu

- NOOOOOOOOO

Ocurre una explosión y Deidara termina despeinado y manchado de mostaza, mayonesa, catsup...

- AH ya entendí... A esos les pusiste demasiada arcilla... por eso son explosivos... uyuyuy...- concluyó Teuchi

- Siempre me tienen que ocurrir accidentes, hum.- se quejó Deidara, limpiándose y quitándose pedazos de los sandwiches...- Me pegan, me vieron desnudo, me despeinan, me mojan, me clavan en la pared, casi cometo el error de besar a alguien por accidente, hum...

- Pareces Kisame.- dijo Itachi, quien comienza a rascarse los ojos con mucho frenesí.

- ¿Itachi qué tienes? ¿Tienes basuras en los ojos?.- preguntó Kisame, preocupado

- Ah... le hizo daño el amaterasu.- dijo Tobi

- Con que fue por eso que confundió a Konan con Orochimaru y a Kisame con Zetsu...- meditó Kakuzu,.- Te advierto Itachi que no voy a pagar tus medicinas.

- Con mis gotas es suficiente.- dijo Itachi

- Bueno, chicos. Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Les avisan a los del equipo dos que mañana vengo a seguir disfrutando de estos sabores... Ay se ven... Voy a usar mi nuevo truco para irme.- finalizó Teuchi, haciendo sellos y desapareciendo de vista, junto con los platos.

- Atención. El día de mañana no podrán ustedes salir al jardín, mientras se desarrolla la prueba del otro equipo y después se sabrán los resultados finales.- indicó Big Brother

- ¿Me pregunto cómo les irá a los otros?.- preguntó Kisame.

Continuará...

* * *

Esta prueba, debido a lo largo de ella, se tuvo que dividir en dos partes. EL siguiente, se finalizará ésta.

Para comentarios, opiniones están los reviews. Creemos que el enfoque principal para el siguiente se deduce después de leer este.

Gracias. Cuidense mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Hasta la próxima!


	19. GOURMET AKATSUKI PARTE 2

Hola a todos!

Estamos de vuelta. Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas

Como habíamos dicho, el capítulo en sí tuvo que dividirse en dos partes. Se verá en desempeño del equipo 2 dentro de las artes de la gastronomía.

¿Quién ganará la cuarta prueba?, ¿Cuál será la ultra nueva creación de Pein?, ¿Sasori dejará de ser tan distraido?

Esto y más se resuelve en esta parte de la historia. xD

Sale.

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 18.- Gourmet Akatsuki (Parte 2)

Al día siguiente, el equipo 2 se prepara para hacer sus respectivos platillos y también están vestidos como chefs, esperando su turno en la sala

- Atención, cierren las persianas y salgan al jardín. Allí recibirán al invitado especial- indicó Big Brother

Hidan, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Zetsu y Orochimaru obedecen la instrucción de Big Brother.

En el momento en que salen al jardín, notan que se trataba de...

- ¿Un simple cocinero?.- preguntó Hidan, extrañado

- No es un cocinero cualquiera, Hidan. Es el de Ichiraku.- explicó Orochimaru

- ¿El de la hoja?

- ¿Cómo está eso de que no me conoces? Mira nada más.- dijo Teuchi, un poco ofendido.

- Ah, quiero preguntarte.- comenzó a decir Zetsu.- ¿Sigue en una buena relación tu hija con el maestro del nueve colas?

- Ah... em... ¿Pero qué cosas preguntas, por el amor de Dios?.- argumentó Teuchi

- Es que... tengo que saber todo de los romances de los de la Hoja

- Está estrictamente prohibido preguntar sobre lo que ocurre en el exterior, Zetsu.- dijo Big Brother

- No te enojes. Era una pregunta nada más.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Bueno, comencemos para no perder más tiempo...- dijo Teuchi

Teuchi mira a Pein y se asusta por su mirada fría y penetrante.

- Ehm... ehm...- Teuchi se pone nervioso y se sienta cerca de los participantes.- ¿Quién va a empezar?

- Konan, tú debes iniciar la prueba.- informó Big Brother.

Konan pasa a su lugar. La asignación de cada "estante" es igual a la utilizada por el equipo 1.

- Mi platillito es un postrecito que se llama: heladito de petalitos de rositas.- indicó Konan, entusiasmada

Teuchi mira sorprendido a la kunoichi, debido a su forma de hablar muy "especial".

- Voy a usar 12 rositas de castillita organiquita...

- ¿Va a comer el de Ichiraku las rosas enteras, Konan?.- preguntó Sasori

- No Sasori. Sólo los petalitos... un litrito de lechita, una cucharadita de esencia pequeñita de rositas, esencia de vainillita...

- ¿No me digas que piensas usar cantidades pequeñas para el helado?.- preguntó Teuchi, ya que consideraba que sería imposible preparar un postre con pequeñas dosis

- No, para nada. Normalitas.- informó Konan.- 250 gramitos de azuquitar, hielito al gusto y salecita de grano... Voy a mezclar bien la lechecita, los petalitos de rosa, la esencia vainillita, la esencia de rositas y azuquitar hasta que se disuelvan. Para congelar sirvo la mezcla en un recipientito de acerito inoxidable y coloco hielito alrededor...

- ¿Siempre habla así?.- preguntó Teuchi, discretamente

- Si. Imagínate. Cuando está triste, habla muy raro, pero nunca la hagas enojar porque si no...- dijo Hidan

- ¿De qué hablan?.- preguntó Pein abruptamente.

- Ehm... Ehm...-el jashinista se asusta y decide mentir para no hacer grande el problema.- De la explosión que escuchamos ayer. Ya sabemos que fue Deidara, pero... ¿qué hizo para provocarla?.- preguntó Hidan a Teuchi.

- No lo diré. Él también habla muy raro. Cada vez que termina de hablar dice pum, num, rum... algo así...

Konan mete a un minicongelador su postre.

Tiempo después...

- Ya está listito.- Konan saca del congelador el helado y se lo da a Teuchi, con todo y decoración.

Pein observa atentamente la situación. Teuchi prueba el postre.

- Mmmm. Sabe bien y qué color tan bonito.- Teuchi sonríe y coloca el postre en una mesa cercana a él.

- Ay, muchas gracias

- ¿Quién sigue?.- preguntó Pein, mientras Konan se dirige a su lado.

- Hidan, tú eres el siguiente.- indicó Big Brother.

Hidan pasa a su lugar y decide dar una "breve" información sobre lo que iba a preparar de comer.

- Este platillo es para las festividades religiosas. Es potaje de vigilia

- ¿Qué es potaje?.- preguntó Sasori

Los presentes, debido al usual comportamiento de Sasori, caen al estilo anime.

- Sasori, insultas al jashinismo con tu ignorancia.- espetó Hidan, incorporándose

- Es que... perdón.- se disculpó el marionetero

- Si sabes eso de Sasori, Hidan pues deja de regañarlo. No es tiempo para eso.- dijo Orochimaru

- Primero, tengo que sacar esto...

Hidan saca un mantel con el emblema del Jashin y los ingredientes.

- Antes tengo que bendecir los alimentos

- Pero... te vas a tardar mucho y no me gusta esperar.- dijo Sasori

- Hidan, por favorcito. Faltan más personitas por pasar.- dijo Konan

- El no bendecir puede ser la diferencia entre ganar o perder.- declaró Hidan

- Debería estar Kakuzu aquí para controlarte.- dijo Orochimaru, molesto.

- Guarden silencio.- ordenó Pein

Hidan empieza a rezar. Después de 30 minutos...

- YA EMPIEZA A COCINAR.- estalló el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Oye, por favor. Empieza a cocinar, porque si no vas a perder.- insistió Teuchi

- Está bien, está bien. Usaré medio kilo garbanzos de Fuentesaúco...

- ¿Qué es eso?.- volvió a preguntar Sasori, pero nadie le hace caso

- Dos manojos de espinacas, 2 colas de bacalao, 6 dientes de ajo, 1 cebolla, sal, laurel, perejil, y aceite de oliva...

Hidan pone los garbanzos a cocer en agua con mucho aceite. En una olla aparte blanquea las espinacas (agua hirviendo con sal y bicarbonato, y meter y sacar la verdura). En un sartén, hace un sofrito con los ajos, el puerro y la cebolla.

- Luego, pongo en la turmix o por el chino, y se devuelve a la sartén...-

Sasori, durante toda la explicación de Hidan, permanece con los ojos en blanco, ya que no entendía casi nada del platillo del Jashinista.

- Le pongo al sofrito las espinacas picadas en grueso, dejo sudar unos minutos, y pongo el bacalao..

El rostro de Sasori se torna más confuso y perdido.

- Sasori, ¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Orochimaru, pasando su mano frente a los ojos del ninja de la arena

- Vaya, su cerebro está hecho ahora un caos.- dijo Zetsu

- Eres muy cruelito, Zetsu. Te pareces a Kakuzu.- dijo Konan

- Sólo se aprende con la crueldad.- señaló Pein, mientras Teuchi pone mucha atención a las palabras de Hidan.

Después de otra media hora, Hidan termina de cocinar.

- ¿Qué tal? Me siento orgulloso de haber preparado esto para ti y para Jashin Sama.- dijo Hidan, entregando su platillo

- Pero... esto no está tan... bien hecho. Te fallaron tres cosas. No desalaste el bacalao y los garbanzos están muy duros. Se nota que ayer no los pusiste en agua

- ¿Tenía que hacer eso?.- preguntó Hidan, sorprendido.

- Pues sí, compadre. Y por último... esto parece una piscina. Tiene demasiada agua. Parece sopa.

Hidan pone cara de "niño regañado".

- Debo castigarme. He decepcionado a Jashin Sama.- concluyó, mientras se dirige a su estante, toma el sartén y empieza a golpearse.- SOY UN TONTO, TONTO. NO APRENDÍ NADA EN EL MONASTERIO

Todos miran a Hidan, extrañados. Sasori sale de su trance.

- ¿Ya acabó?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si, afortunadamente.- indicó Pein

- Sasori, prepárate. Sigues tú.

Sasori llega a su lugar. Saca sus utensilios y cuando se dispone a sacar los ingredientes, se escandaliza.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Vas a tardar mucho en recordar cómo se cocina?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- No... es que...

- Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que vas a preparar tú?.- preguntó Teuchi

- Bueno... es que es pollo...

- Pero ¿Pollo a la qué? Tenemos que saber cómo va a ser ese pollo

- Es al estilo Kentucky, pero...

- ¿Ahora qué?.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Sasori saca silenciosamente una caja.

- ¿No puedes empezar porque está dentro de una caja?.- preguntó Zetsu

- No... no es eso.

Sasori abre la caja, y todos detectan el "buen olor" que tiene

- Sasori empezó antes. Huele muy riquito.- señaló Konan

Teuchi se dirige a Sasori, observa la caja (la cual tenía un logotipo bastante familiar: el de un hombre de edad avanzada, con lentes, barbilla y vestido de una camisa blanca) y mira con meticulosidad el interior de ésta.

- Está bien hecho... pero... esto...

El dueño de Ichiraku toma aire.

- ¡Esto está preparado desde hace tiempo! Parece que lo sacaste del restaurante ese.

- Es que.. yo pedí el pollo estilo Kentucky... los ingredientes... y me lo trajeron así.- sollozó Sasori

Orochimaru suelta una carcajada, al igual que Zetsu. Hidan deja de castigarse y observa a Sasori, indignado.

- SASORI HIZO TRAMPA. ES PEOR QUE MI POTAJE

- ¡Suficiente! Cállense.- ordenó Pein, después de hartarse de escuchar las risas de Orochimaru y Zetsu.

Pein llega con Teuchi.

- Oye tú. Haz algo

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer...?

- Ya.- concluyó, con dureza

Teuchi tose un poco.

- En vista de que ya estaba hecho y es de un restaurante de comida rápida, que se dedica a preparar pollos, estás descalificado.- indicó Teuchi

Sasori pone cara de "shock"

- ¡Yo quiero ese pollo!.- pidió el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Yo no voy a esperar. Tengo hambre.- dijo Orochimaru

Orochimaru toma la caja, se sienta y comienza a comer. Zetsu le arrebata un pedazo con su rama y se lo come con rapidez. Hidan alcanza al sannin y elige una pierna. Sasori se aleja y se sienta en posición fetal, llorando.

- Bueno yo también.- dijo Konan, tomando un pedazo de muslo.- ¿Quieres un pedacito, Pein? Hay muchas piececitas.

- No quiero eso. No es saludable

Zetsu, eres el siguiente

- QUIERO COMERME MI POLLO.- gritó Zetsu

- Tranquilo. Queda pollo hasta para los que no están aquí.- dijo Orochimaru

- Sasori pidió sólo 45 piezas. Alcanza.- señaló Hidan, comiendo

- Bueno, pero me dejan.- dijo Zetsu, dirigiéndose a su posición.- Lo que les voy a preparar se llama: Germinado de Alfalfa.

- Ay no. Nada de gérmenes. Qué asco.- señaló Orochimaru, tratando de ignorar a Zetsu

- ¡No es nada de microbios, Orochimaru! ¡Así se llama ese alimento!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Es cierto...

- No me digas que no te sabes eso. Mira nada más. Eso está muy mal.- señaló Teuchi

- ¡Claro que lo sé!.- volvió a decir el ninja del sonido

- Lo que voy a usar es.- comenzó a explicar Zetsu.- Germinado de alfalfa, 2 limones...

- No podesh ushir los lomonesh enturosh, Shetshu. Tú podesh quesh losh cumash, pero losh dimash no- dijo Hidan, hablando con la boca llena.

- No te entendí nada.- dijo Pein

- Es de muy mal gusto hablar con la boquita llenita.- dijo Konan, asqueada

- Quish Shetshu no podesh ushur losh lomonesh enturosh.- repitió el jashinista, terminando de tragar bocado.

- No se entiende nada.- dijo Orochimaru

- Decía que Zetsu no puede usar los limones enteros porque nomás él puede comérselos.- aclaró Hidan

- CÁLLATE HIDAN. ME DESCONCENTRAS.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Yo seguiré explicando...- dijo Zetsu

- NOOOO TONTO. ¡Yo quiero explicar!.- contrarió Zetsu, invadido por la oscuridad

- No sabes cómo. Por eso tengo que hablar yo

- ¡Yo soy más inteligente que tú!

- ¡Eso es mentira, estúpido lado oscuro!

- ¡No me llames estúpido, lado claro!

- ¡Insolente!

Ante la desconcertada mirada de los ninjas (Sasori deja de llorar parea observar la situación) y del chef Teuchi, Zetsu comienza a golpearse su cara, con violencia.

- PEDAZO DE IDIOTA. YO QUIERO EXPLICARLO Y NO IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES.

- YO ME LO SÉ MEJOR QUE TÚ

- ESO NO ES CIERTO.

- SI LO ES

- NO LO ES

- ¿Quién es quién?.- preguntó Sasori, con los ojos llorosos.

- No sé.- dijo Hidan.- ¿Quieres una pieza de pollo, Sasori?

Sasori, al recordar el grave error que cometió en la prueba, regresa a su anterior postura y nuevamente comienza a llorar.

- No debiste hacer eso, Hidan. Tú también eres ahora cruelito como Zetsu y Kakuzu.- dijo Konan

- Sasori tiene la culpa. Por ser tan despistado.- añadió Orochimaru, buscando la quinta pieza de pollo a ser devorada.

- Exacto. De él es la culpa y de Jashin Sama, porque así lo programó

- ¿Siempre es así, verdad... el tal Zetsu?.- preguntó Teuchi, mirando al bipolar.

- Todos los diitas.- informó Konan.- Muy bipolarcito. A ver si saliendo no lo llevan al manicomiito.

- Si que todos esos son muy raros...- susurró para sí Teuchi... ¿A qué hora vas a empezar?.- preguntó, impaciente a Zetsu- Si sigues peleándote con ese yo, jamás podré degustar de ese platillo. Has perdido 20 minutos

Como por arte de magia, Zetsu deja de golpearse a sí mismo, alarmado y con un poco de sangre en la nariz

- Es cierto.- dijo Zetsu

- Muy, muy cierto.- afirmó su lado "oscuro"

- ¡Zetsu. Ponte a cocinar ahora!.- ordenó Pein

- Ya explica tú, lado claro. Qué más da

Teuchi nota un detalle importante.

- ¡Pero primero límpiate esa nariz, caray! Estás cocinando y la cocina es de limpieza y buen sabor, no de uno que sepa a masacre.- exclamó, señalando las gotas de sangre que caían sobre la mesa.

- Como digan lado oscuro, dueño de Ichiraku y líder.- concluyó Zetsu, resignado, limpiándose la nariz.- Lo que voy a usar es el jugo de los limones, el jugo de una naranja, chile piquín en polvo y una naranja en gajos

Zetsu corta naranjas. Desinfecta el germinado de alfalfa, exprime el jugo de limón, jugo de naranja, agrega chile piquín y acomoda las naranjas encima.

Tiempo después, finaliza su platillo, que lucía mal hecho.

- Por fin. Me costó trabajo, pero lo terminé.- dijo Zetsu, entregando su "laboriosa" tarea

- Hijoles. Se ve algo... descuidada pero...- Teuchi prueba el germinado.- Regular, por ese inconveniente de la pelea. Pásale a tu lugar, maestro.

El ninja de la hierba regresa a sus compañeros y de inmediato come pollo Kentucky.

- Pein, eres el siguiente en pasar.

- Muy bien, verán que yo ganaré

El lider toma su posición.

- Van a ver que sale con una de sus rarezas culinarias.- mencionó Zetsu al resto de sus compañeros

- Prepararé el mejor platillo de todos los que conozco. Se llama... Tacos de flores estilo Líder.- dijo Pein con su característica voz.

Konan pone cara de resignación al percibir que su pareja podría hacer algo terrible

- Ohh, un platillo nuevo. ¿Cómo se prepara?.- Preguntó Teuchi

- ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?.-

- Este.. pues son las reglas de la prueba y...

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Es que... es cocina y lo debes explicar

- Mi cocina no se explica

Sasori vuelve a levantar la cara y Orochimaru, Zetsu y Hidan dejan de comer

- Entonces debo descalificarte...

- No me puedes descalificar...

- Pein tienes que dar la explicacioncita...- dijo Konan, alarmada

- ¿Estás de su parte, Konan?.- preguntó Pein, ofendido.

Konan traga saliva.

- No eso eso, Pein...

- Pero líder...- Intervino Zetsu.- Harías muy feliz a Konan si explicas la receta... y te lo pide por tu bien...

Pein lo medita un poco. Sasori agacha la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Empezaré con el platillo.- concluyó, mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

Tiempo después el líder termina y le muestra los tacos de flores.

- Vamos a ver...- Teuchi observa la "comida".- ¡Esto parece comida para vaca! ¡Cómo usas flores de girasol, rosas, algas marinas y todo envuelto en hojas de banano, con aderezo y chile de árbol y todo eso esta espolvoreado con azúcar, por Dios!

- ¡Por Jashin!.- lo corrigió Hidan

- Mi platillo es superior al de ustedes.- dijo Pein, comenzando a lanzar destellos con su rinnegan.

Konan nota que Pein está apunto de atacar a Teuchi y decide calmar la situación.

- Pero a mi me gustó tu platillito, Pein. Así no subo de peso.- informó la kunoichi

Pein se tranquiliza y regresa con sus compañeros. Teuchi, disimuladamente, le da de comer a Jin Woo II la "extraña" creación.

- Orochimaru, tú eres el último en pasar

El sannin termina de comer su octava pieza y se coloca a lado de su estante.

- Yo les haré mi postre favorito... Islas flotantes de rompope a la Sannin...

- ¿Islas?.- preguntó Sasori, limpiándose la nariz.- ¿Trajiste islas para cocinar? Eso no se puede...

- No Sasori. Así se llama nada más

- Vaya, vaya. Eso suena interesante.- dijo Teuchi.- A ver, explícala, por favor.

- Yo...- Orochimaru saca con delicadeza cada uno de los ingredientes que iba a utilizar.- Usaré 4 claras de huevo batidas a punto de turrón...

- ¿Qué es turrón?.- preguntó Sasori

- Es una masa dulce.- dijo Teuchi.- Ah. Él es el que siempre pregunta todo...

- Siempre es así. Ha preguntado más de 50 palabras en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí.- indicó Hidan

- Mira, mira. Eso es una rareza

- Déjenme seguir explicando...- interrumpió Orochimaru y prosiguió con la receta.- luego usaré 2 tazas de rompope, leche, 2 varitas de canela , ¾ tazas de azúcar , 1 cucharadita de esencia de vainilla, Fresas, Frambuesas al gusto , 1 mandarina en gajos y Hojas de menta o hierbabuena...

Orochimaru hierve la leche con una taza de rompope, la vainilla y el azúcar mezclando bien. Luego suelta el hervor, bate las claras a punto de turrón junto con el azúcar. Cuando la leche suelte el hervor, coloca un poco de clara en la leche hasta formar merengue.

40 minutos después, Orochimaru finaliza de cocinar.

- Se ve muy bien.- señaló Teuchi.- Tiene buena cara y...

- No tiene cara. Sólo forma.- dijo Zetsu

- Digo que se ve muy bien... no que tenga un rostro...

Al momento de probarlo, esboza una sonrisa y estalla de alegría.

- Miiiiiira nada más. Está delicioso... Lo pondré aquí...- El famoso "chef" pone la comida junto a toda la que había.

- Lo logré. Se me da muy bien cocinar.- presumió Orochimaru

- Fue sólo suerte.- espetó Pein

- No cantes victoria Orochimaru. Falta el otro equipito.- indicó Konan

- Ya estoy listo para dar mi resultado...- dijo Teuchi, poniéndose de pie.- Big Brother, ya puede venir el otro equipo para decir los resultados.

Momento después, la organización Akatsuki se encuentra reunida en el jardín. Tobi, al momento de mirar la caja de Kentucky...

- Ah Yo quiero Pollo Kentucky. Me gusta, me gusta.

Tobi nota que la caja esta semi vacía

- Quedan 15 piezas... tomaré esta.- Tobi la agarra y nota a Sasori triste y desconsolado.- ¿Quieres una Sasori San?

- Yo... yo...

El marionetero nuevamente se sienta y vuelve a llorar.

- Está llorando por comida. Eso es ridículo.- declaró Itachi, mientras tomaba una pierna de pollo

- ¿A poco Sasori preparó todo eso, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con sospecha, eligiendo la comida.

- No. Lo descalificaron porque lo compró.- informó Zetsu

Kakuzu se ríe de manera estruendosa.

- Y sabe a pollo de Kentucky.- dijo Kisame, quien silenciosamente había empezado a comer.

- No, pensé que sabía a pollo de mar.- respondió Kakuzu, con su destacado sarcasmo, sosteniendo su pieza.

- No se burlen de mí.- pidió Sasori

- Atención.- informó Big Brother.- Nuestro invitado dará su veredicto final de la cuarta prueba.

Teuchi respira hondo.

- Bien. Después de que mi paladar probó 11 platillos distintos, pues ya tengo mi decisión sobre los finalistas.

Los ninjas guardan silencio.

- Son... el amigo de Itachi, Kisame y el sannin, Orochimaru

Orochimaru alza la mano con el puño cerrado y Kisame pone cara de triunfo, como si se tratara de un concurso "Miss Universo".

- SIIIII.- Kisame lanza una sonrisa resplandeciente y se lleva las manos a la cara.- LO LOGRÉ. SOY TODO UN CAMPEÓN

- Kisame, no has ganado todavía.- dijo Itachi

- Es que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo...

- Tengo que decidir entre esos dos...- dijo el famoso dueño de Ichiraku.- Kisame, Orochimaru, pasen al frente

Ambos obedecen. Kisame, a causa de los nervios, toma las manos de Orochimaru, como si fuera un certamen de belleza.

- Yo no quería esas manos. Itachi san, ¿Porqué no fuiste finalista?.- se quejó Orochimaru

- Estaba ciego. No cocinó bien, hum.- indicó Deidara

- Ya estoy bien. Si hubiera cocinado hoy, habría ganado.- declaró el Uchiha.

- El ganador de esta prueba, patrocinada por Ichiraku, el restaurante del shinobi por experiencia es...- dijo Teuchi

Kisame aprieta con más fuerzas las manos de Orochimaru.

- Se me hace que Kisame no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hace.- comentó Hidan

- Se ven bien bonitos.- dijo Konan

- Yo no lo creo.- sentenció Pein

- Es... OROCHIMARU CON SUS ISLAS FLOTANTES

- ¿Cuáles islas flotantes, hum? Eso no existe.- preguntó Deidara

Kisame suelta las manos de su compañero,

- ¡Por fin voy a conocer la suite!.- exclamó el ganador, lleno de júbilo, mientras que Kisame se arrodilla, con "pose" de derrotado.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... TANTO TRABAJO QUE ME COSTÓ... NO ME PUDE DESHACER DE OROCHIMARU

- Kisame san... Orochimaru se va a ir a la suite.- dijo Tobi

- ¡¿Y eso qué?!

Kisame, de golpe, asimila la respuesta de Tobi.

- SIIIIIIII... ME VOLVÍ A LIBRAR DE OROCHIMARU. VAN DOS... LOGRARÉ UNA TERCERA.

- Felicidades al ganador.- dijo Teuchi.- Pero tengo una pregunta... ¿Porqué ninguno preparó ramen? Con uno que lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido el ganador absoluto.

Los presentes se sorprenden y en su interior se arrepienten de no haber pensado en eso.

- Estaba cerca... pensé en hacer sopa instantánea.- dijo Kakuzu

- Creo que es momento de irme. Pero antes...

Teuchi hace aparecer 11 ejemplares de una obra.

- Les regalo a cada uno mi libro... **"El ramen de cada día"**... donde digo todos mis secretos de preparar ramen... el libro saldrá en unas semanas... y ustedes son los primeros en tenerlo... miren nada más.

El chef les entrega a cada Akatsuki el libro. Se aprecia en la portada de éste a Teuchi con las manos en la cadera, sonriendo, vestido como todo un profesional, presumiendo una gran y bella dentadura, con un ramen al fondo.

- Esto es todo. Ojalá pasen a mi restaurante cuando salgan de esta casa...- Teuchi hace un sello y desaparece de vista.

Los participantes del reality observan justo donde había estado Teuchi.

- ¿Cómo aprendió a hacer eso?.- preguntó Hidan

- Alguien le pudo haber dado clasecitas express.- respondió Konan

- Anímate, Sasori San.- dijo Tobi, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su camarada.- Por lo menos pudimos comer algo que sí es comida.

Sasori no responde. La tristeza que le embargaba era tan grande que le impedía hablar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Tobi?.- preguntó Pein, de mal humor.

- Nada.- respondió, como un niño

- Entren a la casa para que podamos recoger todo lo de la prueba. No salgan al jardín hasta nuevo aviso.- ordenó Big Brother

Todos obedecen al "gran hermano", llevándose el pollo que quedaba para terminarlo de degustar.

* * *

Finaliza así la cuarta prueba. El próximo capítulo será la cuarta nominación, la cual será distinta al resto de las que se han hecho.

Opiniones, comentarios y dudas... están los reviews

Gracias. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. xD

Hasta la próxima!


	20. EL COMPLOT

Hola a todos!

Hemos notado que el famoso Pollo Kentucky tuvo de alguna manera un resultado positivo: Sasori pudo dar una comida adecuada a sus compañeros xD.

Gracias por sus reviews y visitas.

Este capítulo es sobre la cuarta nominación, y como verán es totalmente distinta a las anteriores. Decidimos que se enfocara en un complot (Ya que en unos big brothers en México llegó a suceder un par de veces) y decidimos mostrar uno, bajo el punto de vista de los Akatsuki jeje.

Indicamos de paso que el resultado de ésta **NO DEFINE** los resultados finales del reality ni del fic.

Bueno. Bienvenidos a una nueva nominación.

Sale

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 19.- El Complot

Como era costumbre en la televisión, la transmisión del programa Big Brother: Akatsuki da inicio. Dentro del set se encuentra en pantalla Yomi Micha.

- ¡Mis amores! Muy buenas noches. Bienvenidos a la casa más polémica de todo el mundo ninja: ¡Big Brother: Akatsuki!.- dijo Yomi, con mucho emoción. (Ahora se encuentra vestido con un saco negro ajustado, una camisa rosa, una diadema color paste y un pantalón negro)

La audiencia presente en el estudio aplaude con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Este reality todavía sigue gracias a todos ustedes, my darlings. Ahora nos encontramos en la cuarta nominación!.- señaló el conductor, con su destacado estilo amanerado

Se escuchan chiflidos en el set.

- ¡Si, chicos y chicas! Akatsuki sigue dando mucho de qué hablar. Pero antes de que nos podamos comunicar con ellos, primero voy a presumirles todo lo más "in" que hicieron después de deleitar nuestros paladares... Bumer, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- No. No sé lo que tengo que hacer. Hago tantas cosas en este programa...- replicó Bumer, irritado

- No seas despistado, nene. Pasa la cápsula

- ¿Cuál cápsula? Hay de medicinas, de naves espaciales...- comenzó a numerar el fastidioso ayudante.

- ¡Ay, pues el video, papi!

- Qué más da...

En la pantalla aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video inicia.

La mayor parte de los criminales están sentados en el comedor para cenar. Mientras comían, Kakuzu se une a ellos. Se ve enojado e irritado.

- ¡Diablos! La pared todavía tiene el hoyo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Itachi?.- preguntó Kakuzu, de muy mal humor

- Arreglando la pared.- respondió Itachi, tranquilo.

- ¡No has terminado! ¡Te falta tapar la cuarta parte! ¿O quieres hacer una tonta ventana?

- Porque estaba ciego, no podía avanzar mucho. Y no quiero hacer ventanas.

- No te habías quejado antes, Kakuzu.- observó Hidan

- Pues no. Estaba en la suite. Pensé que volvería a ganar.- indicó Kakuzu

- ¿Tú ganando? Si lo único que haces son mezclas, no platillos.- espetó el jashinista

- Piensa lo que quieras. Por lo menos yo no hago "caldos" aguados.- replicó el ninja de la cascada

- ¿Porqué insultas los platillos de Jashin Sama?

- ¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Incinerarme? Si ni siquiera existe

- ERES UN...

Hidan se interrumpe por un ruido sonoro proveniente de su estómago.

- OUUUUU...- exclamó, llevándose sus manos a su estómago

- ¿Tienes hambre, Hidan san?.- preguntó Tobi, con inocencia.- Si comiste mucho pollo...

- No, Tobi.- respondió Pein, cortantemente.- Lo que pasa, como él comió demasiado, se está indigestando

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Zetsu grita de dolor, cayéndose de la silla.

- ¡Me duele todo!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, retorciéndose en el piso

- ¿Zetsu también, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Si, comió 10 piececitas.- informó Konan

- ¿No es mucho?.- preguntó Kisame.- En mi pueblo, ya les hubieran hecho un lavado de estómago

- Espero que no sea contagioso.- dijo Sasori, preocupado

Sus compañeros miran a Sasori, escépticos.

- No, Sasori. Eso no se contagia.- indicó Pein, llevándose comida a la boca

- Ah, bueno.- respondió el marionetero

- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?.- preguntó Konan

La respuesta de la kunoichi es resuelta en el momento que Orochimaru abre la puerta del jardín y se integra a sus compañeros. Konan nota un "cambio" en el rostro del sannin.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la carita?.- preguntó la maestra del origami

- ¿A mi?... nada.- respondió Orochimaru, llevándose la mano a su rostro

- No me mientas

- Pero... no tiene nada, hum. Está igual de feo como siempre.- indicó Deidara, mirando a Orochimaru.

- ¡No soy feo! Sólo que...

- Yo soy muy buena detectando cositas en las caras. Tienes acné.- declaró Konan

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- espetó Orochimaru

- Tú también comiste mucho pollito. Y el pollito tiene mucha grasita...

- No digas eso, Konan. No tengo nada de...

- Y para cubrir los granitos... te pusiste maquillajito...

Kakuzu esboza una sonrisa. Zetsu deja de quejarse. Orochimaru suda por los nervios.

- No me sorprende de Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu.- AAAAAAAA..- El bipolar vuelve a sufrir de su indigestión.

- Cubrir los granos con maquillaje es ridículo. Se ven aun así.- dijo Itachi tomando agua

- Yo pensé que siempre se maquillaba Orochimaru.- comentó Tobi

- ¡Cállate Tobi! Eso es mentira...- dijo Orochimaru

- Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo...- indicó Kakuzu

- ¿Cuál es esa manera?.- preguntó Sasori

- ¡Qué piensas...- exclamó Orochimaru

Kakuzu, con mucha velocidad, toma la jarra de agua y avienta el contenido a la cara del ninja del sonido, sin dejarle el tiempo suficiente para defenderse.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HUMHUM.- estalló Deidara en una risa muy extraña

- KAKUZU. ERES UN IDIOTA.- gritó Orochimaru, tratando de agarrar por el cuello al amante del dinero

- ¡Vamos... AUCH, AUCH... haz trizas al abuelo!.- dijo Hidan entrecortadamente, siguiendo abrazando su estómago

- Mmmm...- dijo Kisame, señalando al líquido que corría por la cara del aficionado a las serpientes.- ¿Eso es maquillaje, Konan?

- No, Kisame. Eso es la naranjada que tomábamos.- indicó Itachi

- No me refiero a eso naranja. Sino eso como blanco que escurre de la cara de Orochimaru...

- Si, Kisame. Es maquillajito hipoalergéniquito.- indicó Konan, con sabiduría

- ¡Suéltame, Orochimaru!.- sollozó Kakuzu, forcejeando con el sannin, provocando que cayeran sobre la mesa, tirando todo.

- ¡Pagarás muy caro esto...- exclamó Orochimaru

Todos miran al par molestos, ya que habían echado a perder la cena. Pein, furioso, se pone de pie, al igual que sus subordinados

- IDIOTAS. SUFICIENTE. COMO DESTRUYERON LA COMIDA QUE CON TANTO ESFUERZO PREPARÉ, LOS MANDARÉ AL...- gritó el líder, a punto de lanzar rayos a Orochimaru y a Kakuzu.

Se escucha desagradables ruidos de retortijones de seres humanos. Orochimaru suelta a Kakuzu, se pone de pie y se queja del dolor.

- AAAAAA... MI ESTÓMAGO.- exclamó el sannin de dolor y sus compañeros notan más claramente los granos en su cara.

- Tú también estás enfermo, Orochimaru san. No te vaya a dar chorrillo.- dijo Tobi

- Debió lavarse la cara, hum.- dijo Deidara

- ¿El agua sirve para quitar el acné?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si... pero puede que le haya faltado jabón o Asepsia, hum

- MALDICIÓN...- exclamó Hidan.- Creo que... VOY A VOMITAR

Hidan, corriendo, trata de salir a la suite, pero Orochimaru lo empuja con fuerza, provocando que el jashinista cayera al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento, Hidan! ¡Pero ese baño es mío!.¡Tengo diarrea!- concluyó, azotando la puerta, corriendo y al mismo tiempo bailoteando para no sufrir un "accidente".

Orochimaru desaparece de vista. Hidan se pone de pie y Zetsu lo mira a los ojos. A ambos les salen flamas de ellos.

- ESE BAÑO LO USO YO.- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Zetsu y Hidan empiezan a correr hacia éste, compitiendo entre sí por ver quién llegaba primero, empujándose, metiéndose el pie y tropezando, abrazándose para evitar que el oponente resultara quien se apoderara del retrete.

- No los castigaré.- concluyó Pein, comenzando a alzar los platos.- La indigestión lo hará

- Levantemos todo este desastrito.- dijo Konan, siendo auxiliada por el resto de los Akatsuki

Un letrero aparece:

**LA CONSECUENCIA DESPUÉS DE COMER UN BUEN POLLO**

El video cambia

En la suite se encuentran Orochimaru y Hidan. El primero se encontraba pegando unos posters en las paredes, mientras el segundo inspecciona los alrededor del lugar, sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Quiénes son esos?.- preguntó Hidan, al notar la imagen de un grupo de 5 hombres jóvenes

- Son los Backstreet Ninjas.- dijo Orochimaru.- Son muy guapos, pero éste es mi favorito

Orochimaru cuelga el afiche de otro artista...

- ¿Y ése?.- preguntó de nueva cuenta Hidan, un poco confundido.

- Ése es Drake Bell.- indicó Orochimaru, y nota que falta la presencia de alguien importante y especial.- ¿Y dónde está Itachi- san?

- ¿Itachi? Es que...

_**Inicia Flashback**_

_Hidan pule con esmero su guadaña. Se encuentra sólo en la "Habitación que te pone los pelos de punta". Una puerta se abre y el jashinista voltea a ver a la persona en cuestión._

_Itachi se acerca a Hidan._

_- Sé que Orochimaru te invitó a ti y a mi a la suite.- dijo el Uchiha, un poco preocupado_

_- Si, pero yo no tengo problemas en ir. No soy su tipo y yo quiero conocer ese lugar. Es la oportunidad que tengo ahora. No la voy a desaprovechar_

_- Yo no pienso ir._

_- Ya lo había imaginado_

_- Invéntale cualquier pretexto de porqué no voy. No me va a importar qué le digas_

_- No te preocupes. Le pediré permiso a Jashin Sama de mentir_

**_Termina Flashback_**

- Tuvo que seguir coloreando en su libro de colorear.- indicó Hidan

- ¿Libro de colorear?... Qué coloreará...

- Ese libro que se llama... "**Coloreando fácil con Pin pon y sus amigos".- **mintió

- Bueno, no importa.

Orochimaru termina de pegar sus posters y mira a Hidan con determinación.

- ¿No has pensado nunca en vengarte de Kakuzu?

Hidan lo piensa un poco.

- No en sí. Cuando digo eso no pienso en lo que hago por ira. La venganza la prohíbe el Jashin

- ¿Antes de ser jashinista seguías alguna creencia?

- La verdad... no. Antes era ateo. Cuando conocí el jashinismo.- Hidan sonríe.- Mi vida mejoró y cambió para siempre. Hasta me sé los 10 mandamientos del jashinismo

- ¿No crees en la justicia divina?

- Si, creo en ella, pero...

- Mira... te lo pondré de esta manera. Kakuzu te ha hecho mucho daño desde que son compañeros de lo de la misión. Y ahora desde que estás en la casa de Big Brother, se ha puesto peor... primero te dijo que te odiaba, luego te quitó la cabeza para usarla como balón...

Hidan, ante las palabras de Orochimaru reflexiona sobre Kakuzu.

- Te insulta, se burla de ti... ¿Le vas a permitir más abusos?

- Ahora que lo dices Orochimaru... Tienes mucha razón. Kakuzu se merece esa justicia divina. Es más, ya se me ocurrió esta idea...

Orochimaru sonríe para si, ya que había conseguido su propósito: por medio de Hidan se vengaría de Kakuzu por haberle arrojado una jarra de agua.

Al día siguiente, Kakuzu se baña con tranquilidad. Alguien le toca la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Hidan?.- dijo Kakuzu, molesto.- Todavía no termino. Te vas a tener que esperar hasta que aca... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakuzu se percata que Hidan tenía en sus manos un objeto muy valioso.

- Encontré tu caja fuerte. Préstamela

- DE NINGUNA MANERA.- estalló Kakuzu, molesto y consternado

- ¿No?... TENDRÁS QUE QUITÁRMELA.

Hidan corre por el pasillo, y Kakuzu sale de la regadera, cubriéndose sus partes íntimas.

- DEVUÉLVEMELA IDIOTA

Hidan llega a la cocina y pasa alrededor de Pein, Kakuzu lo sigue desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?.- preguntó Pein, con una cacerola en sus manos

El jashinista ahora se dirige a la sala, donde Tobi, Sasori y Kisame platicaban sobre la importancia de tomar yogurt.

- Si, Sasori. Es importante tomar yogurt en las mañanas porque...- dijo Kisame, y se percata de la desnudez de Kakuzu.- AY VIRGENCITA. QUÉ ES ESO

- KAKUZU SAN. ESTÁS DESNUDO COMO LO ESTUVO DEIDARA SEMPAI.- gritó Tobi, como pequeño

- Espero que nadie lo vea.- dijo Sasori

Hidan sale al jardín, perseguido por el ninja de la cascada. Itachi está tomando el sol y mira al par con fastidio.

- Vaya. Kakuzu está desnudo. Qué ridiculez.- dijo, volviendo a su actividad.

Hidan arroja la caja fuerte a la alberca, ante la cara angustiada de Kakuzu.

- NOOOOOOO... MI CAJA FUERTE...

- ¿O la caja fuerte o tu dignidad?.- amenazó el Jashinista

Kakuzu, sin pensarlo dos veces, se deja de tapar, aparece un letrero titulado: "**NO!" **"**NO!" **"**NO!" **cubriendo su intimidad y se arroja un clavado a la alberca para rescatar su objeto preciado.

El letrero del video titula:

**LA VENGANZA DE HIDAN**

El video finaliza. Yomi aparece en pantalla.

- Estos chicos... al parecer ya salen más seguido desnudos. ¡Qué emoción! Primero Tobi, que nunca ha descubierto el secret para que no lo vea la cámara, luego Deidara con su accidente, Sasori jugando a las apuestas con Tobi y Kakuzu, y ahora otra vez nuestro amante del dinero... No perdamos más tiempo, querido público. Enlázame con los muchachos, Bumer

- No puedo atarte a ellos.- indicó Bumer

- No.. la transmisión, la transmisión...- dijo Yomi, con hartazgo

- De acuerdo...

Yomi aparece en la pantalla de los Akatsuki, quienes murmuraban entre sí.

- Hola, hermosos demonios.- saludó Yomi

- Hola, Yomi.- saludaron los ninjas

- Nos dimos cuenta que tuvimos algunos enfermos por comer ese pollo Kentucky.- comentó Yomi.- ¿Cómo siguen, Orochimaru, Hidan, Zetsu?

- Ya estoy bien. El acné se me quitó en dos días y el malestar en 4.- respondió Orochimaru

- Si, por que Kakuzu no quería comprar medicinas por lo que hizo Hidan.- indicó Zetsu, ofendido, ya que no entendía a veces la administración de Kakuzu.

- Tenía que hacer eso. Eso es "ojo por ojo".- se defendió Hidan

- Tuvimos que rogarle para el dinerito.- intervino Konan

- Se los di. Mírenlos. Están sanos.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente

- Pero ya estamos bien.- dijo Hidan

- Me alegro por eso y porque por fin Itachi ya terminó de arreglar la pared.- indicó Yomi.

- No fue difícil.- señaló Itachi

- Lo sé, dulzura.- dijo Yomi.- Bueno, ya saben chicuelos que nos encontramos en la cuarta nominación. La mecánica es la misma: Dos puntos en contra al primer nominado y al segundo uno. Les deseo mucha suerte. Nos veremos de nuevo cuando terminen de nominar.

Yomi desaparece de la pantalla.

- Kisame, pasa al confesionario.- solicitó Big Brother

- No gané la suite, pero soy, por primera vez el primero en pasar.- dijo Kisame, emocionado, dirigiéndose a aquella habitación.

La nominación transcurre con normalidad y es finalizada en el momento en que Tobi regresa del confesionario. Minutos después, Yomi aparece de nueva cuenta en la pantalla, pero su semblante era distinto a como era usualmente.

- Pequeños... Tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes...- dijo Yomi, enojado y de brazos cruzados

- ¿A qué kage asesinaron?.- preguntó Tobi

- No... no se trata de eso.. Es de una violación...

- ¿Violaron a alguien? Es terrible.- intervino Sasori

- ¡Dejen de interrumpirme!.- estalló Yomi.- Ustedes acaban de romper una regla muy importante de este reality, violaron el reglamento y eso ha sido un grave error

Los ninjas se miran entre si, asombrados.

- ¿Romper reglas?.- intervino Kisame.- Siempre las rompemos...

- ¡Una cosa es ser miembro de una peligrosa organización y hacer lo que quieran en el exterior y otra es desobedecer las reglas de un concurso!.- exclamó Yomi

- Ustedes ya sabían que éramos malos.- dijo Hidan.- Y no creo que ninguno de nosotros hayamos roto las reglas aquí

- Eso no puede ser, Yomi. Debe ser una broma.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡No lo es!.- espetó Yomi.- ¿Quieren que yo se los enseñe, para que con sus propios ojos lo vean?

- Muéstralo de una vez.- dijo Pein

- ¡Bumer! ¡Pon esa horrible cinta!.- ordenó Yomi

- ¡Es video!.- se escuchó la voz de Bumer

- ¡Sólo ponlo!

En el televisor de los Akatsuki aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video da inicio.

Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu se encuentran en el jardín. El artista de la roca está podando el pasto, el maestro de las marionetas está recostado cerca de la alberca, con los ojos cerrados y Zetsu nada en la alberca. Un ruido de un avión se escucha en el lugar.

Sasori abre los ojos y se percata que el transporte en sí tiene un letrero con la leyenda:

"_**¡ÁNIMO TOBI, TE APOYAMOS!"**_

- ¿Un avión?.- se preguntó Sasori..- ¡Deidara, ya te diste cuenta!

- Si, Sasori, hum- dijo Deidara, quien había dejado de hacer su labor por el sonido que le había llamado la atención.

- Escuchen esos gritos...- dijo Zetsu, dejando de nadar.-

- ¡TOBI! ¡TOBI! ¡TE QUEREMOS TOBI, TE QUEREMOS! ¡TE QUEREMOS TOBI, TE QUEREMOS!...- exclamaron con júbilo varias personas afuera de la casa

- ¿Porras, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- ¿Le están echando porras a Tobi?

- Han de haber venido a animarlo.- dijo Sasori

Deidara asimila la situación de golpe.

- No son ánimos, hum.- respondió Deidara, un poco alarmado.- Porras, hum... avión, hum... Eso quiere decir que...

Tobi y Konan salen al jardín para ver lo que sucede,

- ¿Y esas personitas gritando el nombrecito de Tobi?.- preguntó la kunoichi

- ¡Orales! ¡Me vinieron a echar porras!.- exclamó Tobi, emocionado, brincando de alegría. ¡Me quieren mucho fuera de la casa!

Orochimaru se asoma por la ventana de la suite.

- ¡TOBI! ¡TOBI! ¡TE QUEREMOS TOBI, TE QUEREMOS! ¡TE QUEREMOS TOBI, TE QUEREMOS!...

- Es muy extraño.- dijo Orochimaru.- No había pasado antes algo así...

- Entren todos de inmediato a la casa.- indicó Big Brother.- Orochimaru, debes permanecer en la suite.

- Pero... yo quiero escuchar..- insistió Tobi

- Entren a la casa ahora.- ordenó Big Brother con más dureza

- Está bien.- dijo Sasori

Los ninjas obedecen al gran hermano.

El video cambia.

Deidara y Sasori se encuentran sentados en el rincón del baño. Itachi se lava los dientes.

- ¿Qué querías decirme, Deidara?.- preguntó Sasori

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Sasori, hum.- respondió Deidara, con seriedad

- ¿Pero qué? No podemos ir a los museos de arte

- ¡No hablo de eso, hum! ¡Te acabas de dar cuenta que Tobi es muy popular afuera!

- Pero... ¿eso qué?

- Sasori... las porras de hoy muestran que Tobi puede ganar Big Brother, hum

- A mi no me importa ganar...

- Necesitamos a alguien más, hum.- dijo Deidara, ignorando el comentario de Sasori

Deidara se percata de la presencia de Itachi.

- Itachi, tú estás dentro, hum. Ven con nosotros.- declaró el artista

- ¿Tengo que venir?.- preguntó el Uchiha

- Si. Escuchaste todo, hum. Ven

Itachi le hace caso a Deidara. Hidan llega al baño y entra al WC.

- Tenemos que hacer una estrategia, hum

- ¿Cuál estrategia? ¿Para qué?.- preguntó Itachi

- Para que Tobi no sea finalista, hum... Haremos un complot

- ¿Qué es complot?.- preguntó Sasori

Hidan sale del WC.

- Sasori. Complot es una reunión para perjudicar a alguien.- concluyó el jashinista, mientras se dirige a su habitación, desapareciendo.

- Deidara... eso es malo.- señaló Sasori, en tono moralista

- No Sasori. No es malo porque nuestro fin es algo bueno, hum. Es para quedar en la final

- Ah bueno... entonces si.

Konan arriba al lugar y empieza a retocarse con su maquillaje.

- Esto vamos a empezarlo en la nominación de hoy y lo terminamos hasta la última, hum.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Sasori

- Cada vez que nomines, lo harás en contra del blanco, hum

- Ya terminé.- dice Konan, terminando de ponerse rimel.- Qué bonitos se ven hablando en secretito.

Konan se retira. Sasori se escandaliza.

- ¡Oh no! Nos pueden descubrir.- dijo Sasori, preocupado

- No, Sasori hum. No te preocupes. Nadie va a darse cuenta de nada. Lo haremos con mucha discreción, hum.

Kisame aparece, buscando algo en los alrededores.

- ¿No has visto mi samehada, Itachi?.- preguntó Kisame

- Kisame, vete. Estamos hablando de cosas importantes, hum.- dijo Deidara, interviniendo.

- No, no la he visto.- informó Itachi

- Eres muy grosero Deidara... gracias, Itachi.- finalizó Kisame, respingando la nariz con indignación, marchándose.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle con lo de los puntos, Deidara?.- preguntó Sasori

- De eso no te preocupes. Mientras sea tu primer opción todo el tiempo, no va a haber ningún problema, hum

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Pein, llegando inesperadamente

Sasori traga saliva e Itachi voltea a ver a su líder.

- Estamos hablando de... este...- tartamudeó Sasori

- Dilo. Ahora mismo.- ordenó Pein.

- Este... De la diferencia entre waffles y hot cakes.- concluyó Sasori

Itachi mira a Sasori, como si pensara en la mayor ridiculez del mundo.

- Ah... qué bien.- respondió Pein, con indiferencia, y se mira en el espejo para comprobar que sus piercings estén en perfecto orden. Desaparece de vista.

- Pero... ¿Y si quiero que sea mi segunda opción? Es que yo ya había pensado en mis nominados.- informó Sasori

- De ninguna manera, hum. Él tiene que ser siempre tu primera opción.

Zetsu y Kakuzu llegan al lugar. El primero va al lavabo para lavarse la cara y el segundo busca una toalla. Zetsu se percata que Itachi, Deidara y Sasori susurran entre sí.

- ¡Dejen de susurrar! ¡Parecen vecinas chismosas!.- prorrumpió el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, terminando de lavarse y alejándose del lugar

- ¿Y tú también siempre lo nominarías primero?.- preguntó Sasori

- Sasori... qué preguntas son esas, hum... Claro que lo será

Kakuzu, teniendo su toalla, se acerca al trío.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿De cómo complotear contra nosotros?

Sasori se asusta y Deidara decide arreglar el imprevisto.

- Estamos hablando del museo Louvre, hum.

- Ah... ¿Itachi también es artista?.- preguntó Kakuzu con su ya conocido sarcasmo

- En la Hoja, tomé un taller de pintura.- indicó el maestro del sharingan

- Ah, no me acordaba que sabes hacer todo... bueno ya me voy, tengo que terminar de secar los pagarés que el estúpido de Hidan mojó al tirar mi caja fuerte. Y voy a usar mi toalla.- finalizó, yéndose.

Orochimaru llega por un cepillo de pelo que había olvidado y se da cuenta de la presencia de Itachi.

- Itachi- san ¿Quieres venir a la suite?.- preguntó Orochimaru, con dulzura

Itachi suda un poco por la idea de estar con el sannin en una habitación solitaria.

- Hoy no puedo. Tengo que... enseñarle a Tobi a jugar matatena.- mintió

- Bueno, ya será otro día.- indicó el sannin, un poco desilusionado, tomando el cepillo y saliendo del lugar.

- No se les olvide Itachi y Sasori lo que tienen que hacer, hum. La junta ha terminado.- dijo Deidara

- Yo tengo una última duda... ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre waffles y hot cakes?.- preguntó Sasori

Deidara se desespera.

- Ya vamonos. Luego te explico, hum

Los tres ninjas se levantan y se van. Tobi llega al baño, no encontrando a nadie allí.

El video finaliza. Yomi se encuentra de nueva cuenta en la pantalla.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que han hecho?!...¡Me da el mimishki!.- gritó Yomi, como mujer

- ¿Qué es mimishki?.- preguntó Sasori

- CÁLLATE. QUÉ NO TE AVERGÜENZAS DE LO QUE HICISTE

- CÁLLATE TÚ.- gritó Zetsu, en su comportamiento oscuro.- YO SOY EL QUE GRITA AQUÍ

- ¿Entonces Itachi, Deidara y Sasori hicieron un complotcito?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida

- OH NO... TOBI.- exclamó Kisame, al mirar a su compañero

Tobi está en shock, como si tuviera convulsiones.

- OOOO... OOOOO...OOOO.- gritó el enmascarado, llevándose la mano a la máscara, temblando.

- ITACHI... NUNCA LO ESPERÉ DE TI.- estalló Kisame, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo no sabía que no se podía hacer eso.- se defendió el Uchiha

- ¡Claro que lo sabías! ¡Estaba en el contrato que firmaron! En la página 300...- indicó Yomi

- No llegué a esa hoja, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Yo si... Sabía que no se podía hacer complots.- dijo Pein

- ¡Entonces porqué no le informaste a Big Brother!.- gritó Yomi, fuera de control.- ¡Tenías que haberlo hecho... No es posible! ¡Casi todos sabían de este complot y nadie dijo nada! ¡Gracias a ustedes tenemos a una pobre víctima!

- Yo no cuido a estos tontos como si fuera su nana.- dijo Pein, con frialdad.- Son unos adultos y saben lo que hacen

Los "ataques" de Tobi persisten.

- ¡Pero es que...

- ¿Te quedó claro? ¿O te lo explico con manzanas?.- espetó el portador del rinnegan

Yomi se calla, por la esencia tan gélida de Pein.

- Big Brother les dirá su castigo.- dijo Yomi, con seriedad

- No, lo hará Jashin Sama.- contradijo Hidan

- Ya me voy. Nos vemos en la siguiente nominación- puntualizó Yomi.- BZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZ.- exclamó, movimiento su mano como si espantara una mosca.

El conductor desaparece de la pantalla y en ésta aparece el clásico fondo negro, acompañado por una nube roja.

- Ah miren. Ya cambió su frase. Ahora es BZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZ.- imitó Kakuzu con mucha habilidad a Yomi Micha

Los criminales de rango S observan a Tobi.

- OOOOOOOO.- se quejó el ninja.

Las convulsiones de Tobi se aceleran...

- Nunca había visto a Tobi así.- dijo Orochimaru, mirando con interés a su compañero

- Qué útiles somos... viendo cómo se convulsiona Tobi.- dijo Kakuzu

Zetsu saca sus ramas y sujeta al enmascarado para tranquilizarlo hasta que...

- Se desliza del sillón.- indicó Zetsu.- Ya no se mueve

Tobi está tirado, sin mostrar movimiento alguno, entre el piso y el sillón. Kisame le toma el pulso.

- Está inconsciente. No me atrevo a quitarle la máscara. Podría asesinarme.- dijo, exageradamente

- Atención.- dijo Big Brother.- Su sanción ha sido decidida.

Los inquilinos le ponen atención al gran hermano.

- Los que fueron testigos del complot y no informaron al respecto, en este caso Hidan, Konan, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Orochimaru tendrán 5 puntos en contra adicionales

Los castigados lanzan exclamaciones de reclamo y sorpresa.

- ¡PERO SOMOS CASI TODOS, &#&#&#&#!.- exclamó Konan, irritada

- ¡No es justo! ¡Son muchos puntos!.- reclamó Hidan

- A los autores del complot: Itachi, Sasori, y Deidara se les sumará 10 puntos en contra

- ¡DIJISTE QUE HACER COMPLOTS NO ERA MALO, DEIDARA!.- se quejó Sasori, ofendido

- ¡YO NO HICE EL COMPLOT! ¡DEIDARA FUE EL DE LA IDEA! DEBERÍAN BAJARLE MÁS PUNTOS A ÉL.- exclamó Itachi, molesto

- ¡TÚ QUISISTE ENTRARLE, ITACHI! ¡LOS TRES NOS VAMOS PAREJOS, HUM!.- replicó Deidara

- Silencio.- ordenó Big Brother.- Itachi, por quejarte, son 15 puntos en contra.

- ¡Qué! ¡Pero tengo que defender mis derechos!.- gritó Itachi

- Deidara.- dijo Big Brother, sin hacerle caso al Uchiha.- Tú también tendrás 15 puntos en contra por ser el autor intelectual del complot.

- NO PUEDE SER, HUM. ITACHI, TÚ TIENES LA CULPA POR QUEJARTE.

- A Sasori no se le subirán más puntos porque abusaron de su nobleza. Eso es todo. Buenas noches.- concluyó Big Brother, y no interviene más en la noche.

- Qué bueno.- suspiró Sasori

Pein se levanta y se dirige a Deidara, lleno de ira.

- Todo esto fue tu culpa. No te muevas

El resto de los participantes observan al ninja de la Roca con furia en los ojos, mientras se retiran. Kisame, con su samehada, se lleva a Tobi. Deidara traga saliva, muerto de miedo.

- Pagarás muy caro esto. Contigo estrenaré mi nuevo método de castigo.- dijo Pein, con sus ojos brillando y se escuchan unos truenos.

- OH NO HUM... Fue sin querer.- se defendió Deidara, lloriqueando.- Estaba en un momento de debilidad, hum.

- Es tarde para arrepentirse. Te veré mañana, en la madrugada. Ni te molestes en desayunar.

Pein se va a su habitación dejando a Deidara en la sala, temblando por el susto y con duda sobre lo que le pasaría dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Esto es la consecuencia por no cumplir las reglas. xD... y no leer detenidamente los contratos

No olviden que para cualquier punto de vista, opinión y demás están los reviews.

El siguiente capítulo retoma a lo que sucede dentro de la casa y no olviden que todavía no hay definido nada sobre estos concursantes.

Gracias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuidense mucho.

Hasta la próxima!


	21. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SASORI

Saludos a todos! xD

Estamos de vuelta. Gracias por su paciencia, sus felicitaciones por este humilde fic y por compartir con nosotros sus puntos de vista con los reviews

Esto va para **Dask**:

**Publicar el fic en un foro? Vaya, nos sentimos en cierta manera honrados, ya que nunca pensamos que tendría posibilidades de ser producto de "exportación" jeje. Somos dos autores de este fic: una "servilleta" (AkiraKatou) y Hiro Hawk. No nos oponemos. Sólo que dinos en qué foro sería primero por favor y gracias también por respetar la autoría xD.**

Esta etapa de la historia decidimos dedicársela a un personaje que pensamos que además de tener mucha preferencia en el manga y anime, la tiene en esta historia. Además de que faltaba un buen reventón dentro de la casa. Se verán a los Akatsuki interactuando en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Bueno, no decimos más por ahora y lean el capi.

Sale! Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 20: El cumpleaños de Sasori

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde que Tobi había sido afectado por un complot realizado ni más ni menos que por su propio sempai: Deidara.

Kisame se dirige a la cocina para prepararse un té de tila. Hidan toma un licuado energético después de haber hecho su acostumbrada rutina de ejercicio.

- ¿Deidara sigue cumpliendo el castigo?.- preguntó Kisame a Hidan mientras le ponía azúcar a su bebida

- Si. Tiene que agradecer que Jashin Sama no fue quien lo castigó. Le iría peor.- respondió el jashinista.

Ambos ninjas salen al jardín, con sus respectivas bebidas en mano y se acercan a Zetsu, quien observa al castigado y al castigador realizando dicha tarea.

- Ese castigo es peor que el que nos hizo por la operación Dragón.- comentó Zetsu, asustado

Deidara se encuentra hincado, con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente, expuesto a los rayos del sol y sin portar su capa. Pein vigila a la "víctima", sentado y tomando limonada.

- Con lo que acabo de poner en tus brazos, te enseñará a no hacer más esas "graciosadas".- espetó el líder, con mucha frialdad y dureza.

- HUHUHUHUHUMMMMMM.- lloró Deidara, como niño regañado.

El ninja de la roca trae en cada mano 5 ladrillos y 5 ejemplares del maravilloso libro **"El ramen de cada día"** (Solamente tenía 700 páginas de contenido).

Orochimaru baja de la suite y se acerca a sus compañeros. Observa a Deidara.

- Pobre. Lleva cinco días haciendo eso desde la madrugada hasta el mediodía. Sólo puede ir al baño un minuto y no lo dejan desayunar.- dijo Orochimaru, con lástima.

- Se ve demacrado. Y también bronceado- dijo Kakuzu, incorporándose a la plática después de tomar café negro.- Es entretenido ver cómo llora.

- ¿No falta un libro de esos?.- preguntó Zetsu

- No. Itachi lo está leyendo y no se lo quiso prestar a Pein.- informó Kisame

- Ah. Es cierto. Tú sabes todos los secretos de Itachi. Hasta cómo se baña.- dijo Kakuzu, mordazmente

- QUE.- exclamó Kisame.- ESO NO ES CIERTO. UNA COSA ES QUE SEA MI AMIGO Y OTRA ES QUE LO ACOSE

- Kakuzu, ya quisieras que alguien fuera tu amigo.- dijo Hidan, con malicia

- Eso no es verdad.- protestó Kakuzu

Konan llega y desde la puerta del jardín nota el importante cambio en la apariencia de Deidara

- Pobrecito.- dijo la kunoichi, con lástima.- Pein, deberías de levantarle el castiguito

- Sólo se aprende con dolor.- respondió Pein.- Lo dejaré ir hasta que ya no pueda más con su sufrimiento.

- SIIIIIII HUHUHUHUHUMMMMM. ¡Por favor! ¡Me duelen los brazos, hum! ¡Manolo y Manolín están hartos de probar ladrillos, hum!.- sollozó Deidara

- ¡Cállate!.- ordenó Pein.- ¿O acaso quieres tres días más?

Deidara se calla y llora en silencio, prosiguiendo con su castigo.

- Atención.- ordenó Big Brother.- Pasen a la sala. Tengo que darles un aviso

Casi todos entran de nueva cuenta a la casa.

- Tú seguirás aquí, cumpliendo tu castigo.- indicó Pein a Deidara

- Pero Big Brother dice los avisos para todos, hum.- dijo Deidara, conteniendo las lágrimas

- De acuerdo. Vendrás conmigo. No queda más remedio por ahora.

La mayor parte del grupo de ninjas más "mortífero" se encuentra reunida en la sala. Deidara está en el rincón, sentado, guardando silencio. Su rostro se ve "entre sombras" por su pena y sufrimiento.

- Faltan Itachi san, Sasori y Tobi.- observó Orochimaru

- Ahí vienen.- dijo Kisame, mirando hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirán haciendo eso?.- preguntó Hidan, al ver a sus compañeros

- Hasta que Tobi se recupere.- informó Pein

Itachi carga a Tobi como si se tratara de un bebé. Sasori lo acompaña llevando una sonda conectada al enmascarado. Ambos empiezan a sentarlo en el sillón. Tobi no había hablado ni realizaba movimiento alguno desde el complot.

- Con cuidado, Sasori.- dijo Itachi, sentando a Tobi.- No se te vaya a caer la sonda como ayer

- ¿Qué es sonda?.- preguntó Sasori, acomodándola

Los presentes lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa y desesperación.

- SASORI ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES CÓMO ES ESTAR INTERNADO EN UN HOSPITAL!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Si he estado en hospitales muchas veces pero es que... me explicó Itachi, pero se me olvidó.- se disculpó Sasori

- Es lo que tiene Tobi en su nariz. Eso que parece como tubo.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¿Tobi tiene nariz?.- preguntó Kakuzu con sarcasmo.- Si ni siquiera se le ve la cara

- Sasori, si vuelves a desconectarlo de la sonda, le diré a Pein que te castigue como a Deidara.- dijo Itachi

- Pero.. Pero...- dijo Sasori, preocupado

- Tú no me quisiste prestar tu libro así que no le haré caso a eso.- dijo Pein a Itachi

- ¡Pero lo estoy leyendo!

- ¿Quién eres tú para alzarme la voz?

- Silencio.- ordenó Big Brother.- Hemos descubierto que el día de hoy se celebra un día especial para uno de ustedes. Sasori, muchas felicidades

- ¿Qué? ¿Gané Big Brother?.- preguntó Sasori, sorprendido

- No. Es tu cumpleaños

Sasori abre los ojos, sorprendido

- ¿En serio?

- POR DIOS SASORI. NI SIQUIERA SABES CUÁNDO NACISTE.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Es que... como llevamos ya tanto tiempo aquí, no sé ya en qué día vivimos

- Cierto. Tienes razón.- dijo Zetsu

- Debido a eso, se hará una celebración en la noche.- continúo Big Brother.- Se les avisará cuando puedan salir al jardín. Zetsu, tienes que permanecer en la casa

Big Brother no vuelve a hablar.

- ¿Una celebración, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, recobrando el ánimo

- Tú no vas a ir.- dijo de golpe Pein

Deidara rompe en llanto.

- DÉJAME IR. HUHUHUHUMMM. TIENE MUCHO QUE NO ME DIVIERTO

- A mi no me interesa, hubieras pensado eso antes de hacer tu "bromita"

Deidara se levanta y se abraza a las piernas de Pein

- POR FAVOR. TEN COMPASIÓN DE MI, HUM

Konan interviene.

- Pein, déjalo ir, por favorcito.- pidió la experta del origami.- Por esta vez. No hay celebracioncitas diario

El líder reflexiona las palabras de su mujer.

- De acuerdo.- concluyó Pein

Deidara se dispone a celebrar, y empieza a brincar.

- Pero tendrás que hacer tres días más de tu castigo.- sentenció el portador del rinnegan

- SI, NO IMPORTA HUM.- gritó, con alegría

Sus compañeros se preguntan si a Deidara no le había afectado a sus facultades mentales tanto castigo por parte de Pein.

- Me acaba de acordar que dejé la bacinica de Tobi en el cuarto y no la he vaciado.- dijo Itachi

- A mí me toca vaciarla.- dijo Sasori.- Voy yo

Los Akatsukis se preocupan por las intenciones del marionetero.

- ¡Itachi! Acuérdate de lo de hace dos días.- dijo Kisame, con su destacado dramatismo

_**Inicia flashback** _

_Itachi y Sasori atienden a Tobi como castigo de Pein en el "Cuarto de los fenómenos". Tobi había sido trasladado a la king size de Kisame y Orochimaru. Esta decisión la habían tomado los habitantes para así poder cuidar mejor de su compañero mientras se recuperaba. El sannin dormía en la suite y Kisame ocuparía la hamaca de Tobi._

_- Creo que debemos limpiar la bacinica.- dijo Itachi.- Está demasiado sucia_

_- Deberían.- espetó Kisame.- El cuarto huele muy feo. Sasori, vacíala en el baño_

_Sasori toma la bacinica con mucho cuidado. Y ya que casi sale de la puerta, resbala por un coche Hot Wheels de Tobi que nadie había recogido..._

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Sasori, cayendo en cámara lenta_

_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Kisame, y se dirige a Sasori de igual manera, para evitar el desastre_

_Itachi mira cómo la bacinica vuela por los aires._

_- Sasori no puede hacer algo bien. Eso es ridículo.- dijo Itachi_

_Sasori provoca por medio de su cuerpo que Kisame se tropiece y choque con la pared. La bacinica cae al suelo del pasillo y el ruido de ésta se escucha por toda la casa. _

_Kisame levanta la cabeza y ve todo el desastre provocado en el pasillo._

_- AAAAAAAAAA POR EL AMOR DE LA VIRGEN DE LOS MARES.- gritó Kisame, angustiado.- KONAN NOS VA A MATAR_

_- ¿Por qué los voy a matar?.- preguntó Konan, acercándose por el objeto caído y por el grito del ninja de la niebla. Cuando observa y asimila lo que había sucedido...- IDIOTAS #&#&#&# ACABO DE TRAPEAR Y ADEMÁS ESTÁ LLENO DE #&#&#&.- gritó furiosa, con el trapeador y la cubeta en las manos_

_- ¡Sasori tuvo la culpa!.- dijo Itachi, ayudando a levantarse a Kisame y Sasori_

_- Había un coche de Tobi. Lo lamento.- se disculpó Sasori_

_- Silencio. Alguien va a limpiar este percance.- dijo Big Brother.- Itachi, tú eres el responsable por encargar a Sasori la limpieza_

_- QUEEEE.- se quejó Itachi.- KISAME FUE EL QUE LE DIJO A SASORI QUE LO HICIERA_

_- Limpia este desastre. Te lo agradecería, Itachi_

_Big Brother se retira._

_- Por una vez, no voy hacer la #&#&#& limpieza.- dijo Konan, y le avienta el trapeador al Uchiha, agarrándolo con facilidad.- Te dejo la #&#&# cubeta.- concluyó, retirándose._

_Itachi, molesto, comienza a hacer su labor y Kisame y Sasori regresan con Tobi, poniéndose un cubrebocas._

_**Termina flashback**_

- Yo lo hago, Sasori.- dijo Itachi.- No te preocupes

Itachi se retira.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer que Tobi disfrute la fiesta?.- preguntó Hidan

De repente, Tobi comienza a moverse, y se quita la sonda de su "cara". El haber escuchado la palabra "fiesta" se convirtió en su mágica medicina, curándolo de su problema.

- ¿Alguien dijo fiesta?.- preguntó emocionado.

- QUEEE.- exclamó Kakuzu.- ¡¿Todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo tu crisis?!

- ¿Crisis?.- dijo Tobi, como infante.- Más bien tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que Deidara sempai, Sasori y este Itachi me hicieron un complot.

- Pero eso sí pa...- dijo Sasori, siendo interrumpido por Orochimaru, tapándole la boca.

- Entonces hay que esperar la fiestecita.- dijo Konan

- SIIIIIIII. FIESTA...- gritó Zetsu en su alter ego

- ¿En América, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Deidara, vamos a terminar tu castigo por hoy. Te faltan tres horas.- dijo Pein

- ¿Por qué está castigado Deidara sempai?.- preguntó Tobi, con inocencia

- Es que... ensució la cobija de Snoopy del líder.- mintió Kisame

- ¿Te atreviste a hacer eso?.- preguntó Pein, fulminando con la mirada a Deidara.- Entonces tendré que cambiar de opinión sobre la fiesta...

Kisame, por medio de señas, le dice a su líder que le "siguiera la corriente" para que Tobi no sospechara de lo que le había pasado. Éste responde mímicamente con un tajante: "Sólo por esta vez".

- Ay Deidara sempai. No hagas tantas travesuras.- dijo el enmascarado, regañando a su compañero

Deidara ignora el comentario de Tobi para no meterse en más problemas.

Horas después:

Los ninjas se encuentran reunidos en el jardín. Es de noche y el lugar había cambiado para la especial ocasión. Se encuentra decorado, con globos colgados en las paredes y serpentina, hay una pequeña cantina, dos grandes bocinas, dos mesas: Una en la que hay unas misteriosas cajas de regalos y otra en la que se encuentra un enorme pastel que claramente anuncia al festejado: **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASORI.**

Se acercan todos a la mesa donde está el pastel.

- Yo creo que primero hay que cantarle las mañanititas a Sasori.- sugirió Konan

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Sasori, con confusión.

Sus compañeros gritan de hartazgo y se caen (como siempre) al estilo anime.

- Sasori, ¿Nunca tus papás te celebraron un cumpleaños verdad?.- preguntó Zetsu, incorporándose

- No es eso. Es que no me cantaban. Me daban pastel, regalos y nos reuníamos los ninjas.- respondió Sasori

- De veras que tienen prácticas muy raras en la Arena.- dijo Kakuzu

- Bueno, pero ya vamos a cantar, hum.- dijo Deidara, poniéndose en posición de "solista".- A la de tres empezamos el happy birthday, hum.

- Como yo soy el líder, yo voy a hacer el conteo.- dijo Pein

- Hace mucho que no nos mostrabas tu superioridad.- dijo Tobi

- Cállate... Una... Dos... Tres...

Los muchachos y muchacha cantan desentonados, fuera de ritmo: Deidara con sus usuales hums, Konan con sus diminutivos, Itachi parece que sólo está leyendo en voz alta, Hidan como si se tratara de una misa de difuntos y Kisame muy exagerado. Pein ni se molestó en entonar la melodía.

- Muy bien. Ahora sopla las velitas del pastelito.- dijo Konan, notándolas.

- Que Jashin Sama te de muchos años más de vida, felicidad y éxito para atrapar al jinchuuriki.- dijo Hidan.

Sasori se acerca al pastel, sopla las velas y justo después de apagarlas...

- AAAAAAAA. Mi cara.- sollozó el marionetero, tocándose sus facciones, cubiertas de pastel.

Kakuzu había empujado la cabeza de Sasori. El pastel había quedado inservible, demasiado desmoronado y marcado por la mitad del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- estalló en risa el adicto al dinero

- ¡Kakuzu san! Yo quería cantar... Mordida, mordida.- se quejó Tobi

- YO QUERÍA PASTEL. ERES UN TONTO KAKUZU.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

La música comienza a escucharse en el lugar. Sasori se limpia la cara con una servilleta y se quita su capa.

- Itachi, como siempre, deberías de atender el bar.- dijo Kakuzu

- Si, Itachi- san, Tú eres el que mejor que prepara los tragos. Deberías enseñarme.- insistió Orochimaru

- Lo haré, pero no te enseñaré nada, Orochimaru.- replicó el portador del Sharingan, dirigiéndose a la mini cantina.

Los grupos se separan. Konan y Pein se van al lugar más alejado del jardín y el resto permanece con Itachi, observando la gran habilidad del hermano mayor de los Uchiha en preparar bebidas alcohólicas.

- Sigues siendo tan buen bartender... Como en las fiestas del cuartel.- dijo Kisame, mientras pensaba qué era lo que iba a tomar

- Empecé a hacer eso en las reuniones con los Anbu en la Hoja.- informó Itachi

- Te pediría alcohol, pero no puedo.- dijo Hidan, quien tomaba jugo de arándano

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes tomar vino, Hidan san? .- preguntó Tobi, con su copa en mano.

- No quiero. Pecaría en contra del Jashinismo

- Ándale. Un traguito.- dijo Tobi, moviendo el brazo de Hidan

- ¡No Tobi... déjame en paz!

Hidan se aleja, corriendo alrededor de la alberca, siendo perseguido por Tobi

- HIDAN SAN ÁNDALE. NO ES PECADO TOMAR VINO

- NO INSISTAS. NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO.

Todos observan al par con curiosidad.

- Qué ridiculez... ¿Alguien más quiere un trago?.- preguntó Itachi, mezclando la bebida de Zetsu

- Yo quiero un Martini.- pidió Kakuzu

- Está bien. Ten Zetsu. Tu Daikiri de Fresa

- SIIIII. POR FIN PODRÉ TOMAR ALCOHOL.- gritó Zetsu, empezando a tomar

- Pero... tomar alcohol no es bueno.- dijo Sasori

- Recuerdo una vez en la que en una fiesta a unos niños no los dejaban tomar alcohol.- dijo Orochimaru.- Pero era una muy rara. Sasori, hay que aprovechar de todas formas.

- ¡Sasori! Es tu cumpleaños, no te quejes, hum.- dijo Deidara y al notar que había una botella muy especial detrás de Itachi.- KISAME, MIRA QUÉ HAY ALLÍ, HUM.- El artista señala hacia donde se encuentran unas botellas

Kisame le hace caso a Deidara y al notar semejante descubrimiento...

- SIIII. ITACHI. TIENES QUE ABRIR ESAS BOTELLAS.- gritó el espadachín, emocionado

- ¿De qué hablas Kisame?... Ten tu martini, Kakuzu.- dijo Itachi y se percata de la solicitud de sus camaradas.- Ah... esas son muy especiales. ¿Alguien quiere?

- ¡No, Itachi, hum. Esa es exclusiva para nosotros tres!.- replicó Deidara

- Es más... ábrela Itachi. Brindemos por Sasori y por las sweet parties de antes que teníamos en la suite.- dijo Kisame, con alegría

Dos horas después:

- SIIIIII. AMO EL ROMPOPE, HUM.- gritó Deidara, en un serio estado de ebriedad

- QUÉ BUENO QUE LAS ABRÍ.- declaró Itachi, comportándose con demasiada alegría por su borrachera. Sorprendentemente, no había perdido la noción de cómo preparar tragos

- SOMOS EL TRIO DE... EL TRIO DE, HIP...- Exclamó Kisame, abrazado de Deidara

- ¿El trio de hip, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- Hip, hip... hum

- Uy sí.- dijo Kakuzu, sobrio.- Entonces yo, Orochimaru y Zetsu somos el trío de hop

- ¿Pero porqué se comportan así?.- preguntó Sasori, sorprendido.

- Porque tu amigo nos está separando por tríos... ¿Quién tiene mejor nombre? ¿Nosotros o ellos?.- preguntó Zetsu, tomándose su sexto Daikiri

- Es que... no lo sé. Suenan bien los dos

Pein y Konan se acercan a la mini cantina.

- Sírveme una cerveza.- ordenó Pein

- ¿De cuál quieres querido líder?.- dijo Itachi, reflejando en sus ojos unas luces artificiales

- Oscura. Y fíjate en lo que haces.- dijo Pein, notando el estado de Itachi

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó una voz a lo lejos

SPLAAAAAAAASH

Orochimaru voltea a ver de dónde provino el grito.

- ¿Tanto tiempo se tardó Tobi en atrapar a Hidan?.- preguntó el sannin

Hidan había caído a la alberca en un desesperado intento por escapar de Tobi.

- ¡Yo te alcanzo, Hidan san!

Tobi se avienta a la alberca y alcanza a Hidan, sujetándolo de la capa.

- Tobi, déjame en paz...

- Mientras te perseguía, tú dijiste que si te atrapaba, tomarías vino.

- Pero... NOOOOOO JASHIN SAMA PERDÓNAME. HE FALLADO

Tobi le pone la copa a Hidan en la boca y le hace tomar el vino.

Ambos salen de la alberca y se aproximan a sus compañeros, quienes los veían con interés.

- ¿A dónde se fueron ustedes?.- preguntó Tobi a Pein y Konan

- Fuimos a explorar el jardín.- respondió Pein, tomando su cerveza

- Me gusta la manera en que describes lo que "hicieron".- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo

- Ah, cómo crees, Kakuzu. No seas malpensadito.- dijo Konan

- Ya díganos. Estamos en confianza.- dijo Zetsu, con mucho interés

- ¿Para que lo divulgues y presumas que sabes todo sobre romances? No.- recalcó el líder

Deidara comienza a cantar de la nada.

_- Yo quiero salir de rambo De chanoc o superman, hum  
Yo quiero ser superhéroe, ¡vísteme de Uchiha, hum!_

Itachi y Tobi miran a Deidara contrariados.cantó a todo pulmón

- _¡Vísteme de Uchiha, hum,! ¡Vísteme de Uchiha, hum!, ¡vísteme de Uchiha!, hum.-_

- Sempai, ¿Porqué nos dices que los Uchiha somos unos superhéroes? ¡Si somos humanos!.- gritó Tobi, enojado

- ¡No te preocupes, Tobi!.- dijo Itachi, con alegría.- ¡El único superhéroe es mi hermano!

- Si, hip... Y se llama...- Kisame trata de poner pose cool, pero se cae del banco en el que estaba y se reincorpora rápidamente para realizar su movimiento especial.- ASSSKEHIPHIP (se escucha música de superhéroe)

_- Yon sorra shoooo hum... yes ee shooo ooo, hum...- _El artista había cambiado de repertorio

- Son una bola de borrachos. Por eso nos quitaron el alcohol por tanto tiempo.- dijo Pein

- COMPÓRTENSE... PARECEN TEPOROCHOS DE CANTINA...- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¿No has tomado nada, Sasori?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Sólo he tomado leche.- informó Sasori

- Hermano mío...- dijo Itachi, abrazando a Sasori. Había salido de su estante.- No tomes tanta leche. Vas a quedar tan blanco como Orochimaru

- Itachi san... Tú no eres así... ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó el fanático de las serpientes, preocupado

- Relájate... No pasa nada... Tomemos un shot de tequila.- invitó Itachi, sirviéndole un trago a Orochimaru

- Si Itachi supiera lo que hace ahorita... se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.- indicó Hidan

Deidara inesperadamente alza la voz con mucha fuerza y sentimiento.

_- KEN LEEEEEEEEE, HUUUUUM... __TULIBU DIBU DOUCHOOO HUUUM... _

_KEN LEEEEEEEE, HUUUUUUM... KEN LEE MEJU MOOORE, HUUUM_

Los asistentes a la fiesta miran al ninja de la roca sin saber si reírse o preocuparse con él

- ¿Qué fue eso?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- ¿Tu nuevo hit o es otro más de tus muchos plagios?

- Este hum... no lo sé hum... Sólo me acordé... Itachi... Kisame... vamos por la quinta botella de rompope.- dijo Deidara, arrastrando sus palabras

- Espérate... estoy tomándome unos shots con Orochimaru...- indicó Itachi

- Pero yo no tomo tanto, Itachi san. Vete con ellos. Yo mejor tomo una piña colada.- dijo Orochimaru

La música cambia a una bastante movida y a Konan le brota la inspiración de moverse al compas de la canción.

- Esa cancioncita me gusta. Pein, sácame a bailar.- dijo Konan, tratando de llevarse al líder

- Yo no sé bailar.- respondió el líder, luchando para que la kunoichi no lo forzara a danzar

- Ándale, por favorcito

- No

- Si no quieres...- Konan busca entre sus compañeros quién podría ser una buena pareja de baile hasta que posa en uno de ellos.

La kunoichi suelta a Pein y arrastra a Hidan a la pista

- ¡Espera Konan, mi vino! ¡Cuídalo por mi, Tobi!.- gritó el jashinista

Konan y Hidan bailan "salsa".

- ¿Pein no me va a lastimar por esto verdad?.- preguntó Hidan, sin perder ritmo

- Ni te preocupes. Ya sabe que esto fue por su culpita y no puede hacer nadita.- respondió Konan

Tobi se acerca a Pein. El portador del rinnegan comienza a quebrar la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano, por sus ya característicos celos.

_- AMARTE A TI NO ES LO MEJOR, PERO ME GUSTA, HUUUUM  
QUIZÁS ESTOY JUGANDO COMO SIEMPRE AL MASOQUISTA. HUUUUM  
EN VEZ DE DISTRAERME CON EL FÚTBOL O CON EL INTERNET COMO HACEN TODOS, HUUUUUM.- _volvió a gritar Deidara

- Deja de cantar esas tonterías.- dijo Pein

- Pero a ti te gusta Sin Bandera.- dijo Tobi, con inocencia

- Ese es un gusto culposo

- ¿Ya ves, líder? Deberías aprender a bailar.- dijo Zetsu

- No me gusta.

- EN MI PUEBLO HIP, HAY UN LUGAR QUE LE DICEN "ACADEMIA DE BAILE" HIP... VE ALLÍ A APRENDER, HIP...- gritó Kisame

Itachi se acerca a Pein y lo abraza

- Queridísimo hermano. Tómate un whisky. Para ahogar tus penas.- dijo Itachi

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?.- dijo Pein, con dureza

- Nada... ándale...

- ¿A poco sabe bien lo que toman?.- preguntó Sasori, decidiendo que ahora sería un buen momento de brindar por su "aniversario"

- ¿Quieres el vino de Hidan?.- sugirió Tobi

- No. Yo quiero algo más ligero

Itachi encuentra la respuesta a su compañero.

- Pues el rompope.

- ¡Ese es nuestro, hip!- recriminó Kisame

Konan y Hidan terminan de bailar y regresan a la mini cantina.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar Sasori?.- preguntó inesperadamente Hidan.- Cualquier cosa menos mi vino

- Para que empieces, toma sidrita.- sugirió Konan

- Bueno.- respondió Sasori

Itachi regresa a su "cargo", sirve la sidra y se la da a Sasori

- ¿Nos quieres decir algo antes?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Es que... no sé...

- DINOS... NO TENEMOS TODA LA NOCHE.- gritó Zetsu, poseído por su faceta negra

- Gracias por festejar conmigo mi cumpleaños

Sasori sorbe un poco el sidra...

- Pero no me gustó...

La mirada de Sasori comienza a cambiar y en su rostro se dibuja una esplendorosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Orochimaru, notando el cambio de Sasori.- ¿Estás bien, Sasori?

Sasori abraza a Kakuzu.

- ¿Qué te pasó Kakuzu? ¿Porqué te ves más anciano? ¿Porqué todos se mueven?.- dijo Sasori, siseando sus palabras.

- Eso quiere decir... dijo Zetsu

- Que no aguanta nada. Con un tragito y se puso borracho... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se empezó a burlar Kakuzu

- Ay Sasori...- dijo Konan, preocupada

- Suficiente.- dijo Pein.- Esta fiesta se ha terminado. Además, parece que quiere amanecer...

- Pero apenas empieza lo bueno. Hay que quedarnos un poco más- dijo Sasori

- No. Debemos irnos

- Ay Sasori san. Me imagino que en la aldea de la arena no tienen alcohol.- dijo Tobi

- De ahora en adelante sólo tomaré vino. Jashin sama me ha dado perdido de hacerlo cuando quiera.- dijo Hidan.

Deidara empieza a levantarse para ir a dormir un poco.

- Tú te quedas aquí. Duerme. Dentro de poco retomaremos tu castigo.- ordenó Pein, alejándose

Quitan la música. Zetsu, con sus ramas, se lleva a los ebrios: Kisame, Itachi y Sasori. El resto de los ninjas se van a sus habitaciones y Deidara, para no hacer más grande su pesar, entona su última melodía.

- _Hoy no me puedo levantar, hum  
el fin de semana me dejó fatal  
toda la noche sin dormir, hum  
bebiendo, fumando y sin parar de reír  
hoy no me puedo levantar, hum  
nada me puede hacer andar  
no se que es lo que debo hacer, hum  
me duelen las piernas, me duelen los brazos, me duelen los ojos, me duelen las manos..._

Deidara se queda dormido, roncando, en la mesa del bar.

* * *

Esto fue la fiesta del cumpleaños de Sasori. Como siempre, provocando un par de desastres estos ninjas.

Para saber sus opiniones, comentarios y demás cosas que quieran compartir, están los reviews.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este reality show.

Gracias, cuídense mucho! Diviértanse, pero nada con exceso, todo con medida.

Hasta la próxima xD!


	22. EL ARTE DE LA IMITACIÓN

Saludos a todos de nueva cuenta xD!

De veras que los teporochos de Kisame, Itachi y Deidara (mas sus cantos) hicieron de las suyas otra vez, al igual que el resto de los miembros de esta organización. Gracias por sus visitas, felicitaciones, reviews, comentarios y todo tipo de vistos para el fic.

Bueno aunque al fic en sí aunque ya no le falte mucho para ser concluido, todavía tenemos en mente ponerle otro tipo de cosas, desde situaciones hasta uno que otro aspecto de los personajes que por el momento no se han visto. Sólo es cuestión de que haya una buena oportunidad, que sea adecuada y sobre todo que sea congruente para hacerlo. Todavía hay cosas qué mostrar. xD

Este capítulo se dedica, además de poner un poco sobre la resaca, de ver qué deciden hacer los akatsuki en un momento de aburrimiento fatal: como el título lo dice, de imitarse unos a los otros xD

Esperamos que sea de su agrado

Sale... Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 21.- El "arte" de la imitación

Al día siguiente de la majestuosa fiesta realizada en honor a Sasori por su cumpleaños, los akatsuki se reúnen en la sala para abrir los regalos que el marionetero había olvidado abrir. 4 de los ninjas se encuentran en un estado mejor conocido por el nombre de resaca: Itachi, Kisame, el propio Sasori y Deidara, quien se encuentra en el jardín cumpliendo su castigo, siendo vigilado por Pein.

- Se te olvidó abrir tus regalos, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué regalos?.- preguntó Sasori, con ojeras y su cabello totalmente alborotado y alcanza a distinguir en la mesa las cajas con su correspondiente envoltura.- ¿Ah son míos?

- ¿¡Porqué ayer no te diste cuenta?!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- No hay que perder más tiempito. Hay que abrir los regalitos.- sugirió Konan

- Mmmm...- se quejó Sasori.- Pero me siento mal. Me duele mucho la cabeza

- Es la cruda.- susurró Itachi, con sus ojeras mucho más pronunciadas de lo normal

- ¿Qué es cruda?.- preguntó Sasori

Los presentes lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa, comportamiento ya común dentro de la casa.

- Ay Sasori. Es lo que tenemos ahora.- dijo Kisame, en voz baja, con sus ojos cansados y ojeras

- ¿Ya ves Itachi san?.- dijo Orochimaru, con tono angelical.- Hubieras pensado eso antes de estar tomando tanto rompope y shots de tequila conmigo.

Itachi muestra una evidente preocupación por esas "acciones" no deseadas hechas con el sannin.

- Tranquilo, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu.- Yo me aseguré que no tocara tu intimidad. Orochimaru se fue derecho a la suite

Itachi se alivia del susto.

- Abre los regalos, Sasori. No desprecies lo que te dio Jashin Samma.- dijo Hidan

- Uy si. Entonces Jashin sama se cree Santa Claus.- dijo el ninja de la cascada

- Tú nunca vas a tener ni fe ni la salvación de tu alma

- ¿Tengo que pagar por ella?

- ¡Silencio!.- ordenó Pein, entrando a la casa acompañado por Deidara.

Tobi nota el cambio de aspecto del artista

- ¡Sempai! ¿Porqué estás sonriendo?.- preguntó Tobi

- Jim Morrison vino a darme apoyo y palabras de aliento, hum.- indicó Deidara, sonriente y despeinado

- ¿Y ése quién es?.- preguntó Kisame.- ¿Un ninja que no conocemos?

- No, hum. Es mi héroe

- Me encanta tu explicación.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo

- Abran ya esos regalos.- dijo Pein

Los habitantes abren los regalos, entre los que se incluían la colección completa de los Muppets Babies, una réplica de Topo Giggio y un enorme diccionario Larousse con más de un millón de definiciones.

- Qué bonito. Así ya no vas a estar haciendo tus preguntitas, Sasori.- comentó Konan

- ¿Y qué creen? ¡Voy a ver en un rato a John Lennon, hum!.- dijo Deidara de manera inesperada

- En una foto ¿no?.- dijo Zetsu

- No. Va a venir a la casa, ¿no les avisó, hum? Dijo que a la mejor invitaba a George Harrison y a Kurt Cobain. Y armaríamos una gran reunión, hum- dijo Deidara, emocionado y en sus ojos se nota un extraño brillo

Sus compañeros lo miran con mucha consternación.

- Yo estoy bien. Y eso que estoy crudo.- dijo Itachi

- A la mejor un espíritu lo posee. Voy a prepararme para hacer el exorcismo.- dijo Hidan

- No necesitamos esas tonterías.- dijo Pein.- Deidara, acuérdate que mañana sigues cumpliendo su castigo

- Pein, ¿no has visto bien a Deidara, verdad? Se está volviendo loquito.- dijo Konan

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Tendríamos más problemitas si enloquece más

- Pero líder. Harías muy feliz a Konan si le levantas el castigo a Deidara.- dijo Zetsu, sonriendo

- Nada más falta que diga que quiere conocer a Jimi Hendrix.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¿JIMI HENDRIX?.- gritó Deidara, fuera de sus cabales.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HUM? QUIERO CONOCERLO. OROCHIMARU, ¿DÓNDE LO VISTE?

Pein observa con mucha concentración a Deidara, como si lo analizara con rayos X.

- De acuerdo. No más castigo- dijo Pein, cortantemente.- Vete a dormir

- PERO, HUM... TENGO QUE

- ¿Escuchaste?

- A LA MEJOR PUEDE VENIR TAMBIÉN FREDDIE MERCURY, HUM. NO DEBO DORMIR. NO PUEDO PERDER ESTA OPORTUNIDAD

Pein agarra a Deidara de la capa y lo arrastra al "Cuarto de los fenómenos", arrumbándolo en la cama.

- Vas a dormir. Y fin de la discusión.- concluyó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

Los únicos que se quedan dormidos en la sala son Itachi, Sasori y Kisame, mientras los demás hacen sus labores correspondientes.

Tres días después...

Tobi termina de ordeñar a la vaca Jin Woo II acompañado por Zetsu y Orochimaru

- Zetsu san. Estoy bien aburrido. No hemos hecho nada divertido en estos días.- dijo Tobi.- ¿Verdad Jin Woo II?

- Esa vaca no te va a contestar.- dijo Orochimaru.- Por lo menos tienes algo que hacer. Las ventanas de la puerta de la casa no se han ensuciado y sólo he estado en la suite

- Y no hay nada interesante qué vigilar.- dijo Zetsu.- Todo está en orden y el pasto está mejor que nunca...

- Si pudiéramos...

El sharingan de Tobi gira por procesar ideas en su mente, hasta que da con la más adecuada y halla la solución a ese problema llamado aburrimiento.

- Yo tampoco ya no tengo nada que hacer... luego meto la leche. Hay que jugar todos a algo. Nunca hemos jugado.- sugirió Tobi, emocionado

- ¡Pues no vamos a jugar ni al trenecito, ni a las carreritas, ni a los autos chocones!.- espetó Zetsu en su "alias oscura"

- ¡Mejor a la taza del té o a la comidita!.- dijo Orochimaru, de buen humor

- ¡No eso no! Eso es de niñas. Le voy a decir a Pein.- dijo Tobi y corre a la casa para decirle al líder, encontrándolo en la cocina y dejando a un Orochimaru y a un Zetsu llenos de curiosidad por la idea del enmascarado

- Líder, te tengo una propuesta.- dijo Tobi

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Pein. Se encontraba metiendo en la alacena alimentos para la semana

- Pues, como todos hemos estado muy aburridos, sin hacer nada... Deberíamos jugar todos a algo...- dijo, con inocencia

- ¿Aburridos? Yo no he estado aburrido

- Si lo estás... te escuché diciéndole a Konan que estabas harto de no hacer nada interesante

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?! Voy a castigarte...

- Ándale, líder. Si, si, si... Estamos muy fastidiados y también lo está Konan.- insistió Tobi, brincando.

Pein piensa un poco la asfixiante situación en la que se encontraba la peligrosa organización. Termina de guardar la comida y mira a Tobi con mucho detenimiento.

- Deja de saltar... Bien, te haré caso. ¿Cuál es tu condenada idea?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad

- Ah, líder... pues es ésta...

Tres horas después, los villanos se encuentran de nueva cuenta en la sala, observando a Pein. El originario de la aldea de la Lluvia decide informar sobre la actividad recreativa que solucionaría el problema del aburrimiento.

- Como ustedes saben, estar encerrados ya tanto tiempo y sin buscar jinchuurikis nos ha llevado a estar muy aburridos.- dijo Pein

- ¡Muy aburridos! Me han dado muchos ataques de histeria.- dijo Kisame, exageradamente

- Eso ya lo sé...

- Es muy obvio que estamos aburridos. Ya ni Kakuzu ni yo hemos discutido.- dijo Hidan

- El estúpido jashinista tiene razón.- dijo Kakuzu

- Yo ya no sé qué leer.- dijo Itachi.

- No hay nada qué ver en el jardín.- dijo Zetsu

- Tengo bloqueo creativo, hum. Y es horrible.- se lamentó Deidara, curado ya de sus alucinaciones.

- Estoy tan desmotivado que ni he buscado a Itachi san.- dijo Orochimaru

- He practicado con mis Muppets Babies y Topo Giggio, pero quiero hacer algo diferente.- dijo Sasori

- No estoy inspiradita para hacer figuritas con el origami.- dijo Konan

- Y yo sólo quiero estar en el cuarto.- dijo Pein

- Me extraña que no quieras divertirte con Konan. ¿Es que ya no pueden entretenerse en nada?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- Una palabra más Kakuzu y te lamentarás.- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan

- Ya me cansé de usar mis juguetes.- señaló Tobi.- Y hasta me escondieron unos coches por no haberlos recogido del suelo... Y CONFISCASTE PEIN MI BALON AUTOGRAFIADO POR EL FC KONOHA Y NO ME LO HAS DEVUELTO

- ¡Ya estaríamos jugando aunque sea fútbol!.- indicó Kisame

- Podrían causar más accidentes. Y no se los pienso regresar todavía.- dijo Pein, molesto.- Pero Tobi tuvo una idea...

- ¿Cuál es? Haría lo que sea. Me mata el aburrimiento ya.- dijo Itachi

- Para que Itachi diga eso es que si está ya muy aburrido.- dijo Kisame

Pein toma aire y decide informar a sus subordinados.

- Imitarnos unos a otros.- declaró

Los ninjas ponen cara de sorpresa ante la propuesta.

- ¿Imitarnos?.- preguntó Hidan.- ¿O sea nosotros once vamos a intercambiar personalidades?

- Si.- respondió Pein

- Es fácil. Hagamos un jutsu de transferencia de mente y ya está.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¿Acaso sabes hacer eso?

- Ehm... no

- No digas sugerencias sin sentido entonces

- Podemos hacer unos bunshins.- dijo Orochimaru

- Eso es muy simple.- declaró Pein

- ¡No es nada eso! ¡Nos vamos a disfrazar! ¡Maquillarnos y todo! Como si fuéramos actores.- dijo Tobi

- Pero yo pensé que siempre te disfrazabas...- dijo Sasori

- No me interrumpas, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi.- Cada uno va a hacer alguien y va a tener puesto un letrero diciendo a quién imita...

- Pero sobra uno, hum.- observó Deidara

- De eso no hay problema. Yo imitaré a mi otro lado.- dijo Zetsu

- Y YO TAMBIÉN.- informó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Yo voy a imitar a Itachi.- dijo Tobi.- Está apartado.

- Al resto lo decidiremos por sorteo.- concluyó Pein

Otras dos horas después...

El repartimiento de los roles queda en parejas que se imitan mutuamente:

_**Itachi y Tobi**_

_**Deidara y Pein**_

_**Hidan y Konan**_

_**Kakuzu y Kisame**_

_**Orochimaru y Sasori**_

_**Los lados de Zetsu**_

Las imitaciones habían comenzado.

Itachi está en el jardín, con una máscara casi idéntica a la de Tobi (Quién sabe cómo la hizo), jugaba al avioncito, saltando cada cuadro dibujado por él y tiene un letrero colocado en su pecho que dice: **"YO SOY TOBI"**

Tobi llega con él. Sobre su máscara tenía una hoja de papel en donde había dibujado la cara de Itachi, la cual está mal hecha, con ojeras parecidas a las manchas de un panda, con su letrero que señala: **"YO SOY ITACHI" **y empieza a asumir su papel.

- Ese juego es ridículo.- dijo Tobi, imitando la voz grave del Uchiha

- Ay, vamos a jugar avioncito. Ándale.- dijo Itachi sin modificar su verdadera voz, y jala de la capa a Tobi.

- Cállensehum.- dijo Deidara. Se había peinado como el verdadero Pein, con la diferencia de que su cabello adquiere proporciones de altura parecida al de Marge Simpson y se había pintado piercings en su rostro, y tiene su letrero: **"YO SOY PEIN"**

- Pero no quiero.- dijo Itachi, con inocencia.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿O jugamos a las canicas?

- Cállate Ahoramismohum.- respondió Deidara hablando muy rápido.

- Tu voz es ridícula.- dijo Tobi

- Itachi, vete al rinconhum y haz 50 sentadillashum

El verdadero Itachi está dispuesto a irse.

- Tú no Tobihum...

- Sasuke, vamos. Qué ridiculez- dijo Tobi, "tomando" de la mano al amigo imaginario y se retira para cumplir el mandato.

En otro punto dentro de la casa, para ser más exacto en el comedor...

- ¡Por el Dios de todos los mares! ¡Cuidado! ¡Hay una mancha en la mesa! ¡Quién sabe qué desgracia nos pueda traer!.- gritó Kakuzu. Su rostro lo tiene pintado de azul, se había hecho unas rayitas también, trae la samehada y se puede leer en su letrero: **"YO SOY KISAME"**

- Uyuyuy si. Como si fuera la mancha voraz que se come todo.- dijo Kisame. Se había puesto una toalla en la cabeza y un cubrebocas. Su letrero dice: **"YO SOY KAKUZU"**

- Esto es un trabajo para.- dijo Kakuzu, agita la espada, tirando las cosas de la mesa y grita.- SHHHHHHHHKEKEEEEEEEEEE (música de superhéroe)

- Uyuyuy si. Cómo no... Yo voy a contar mi dinero de mi caja fuerte

- Espero que uses el ábaco, porque no sabes usar calculadora.- dijo Konan. Tiene el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pintado de blanco, con una cadena, con la guadaña y su letrero **"YO SOY HIDAN"**

- ¿No te castigará Jashin por mostrar tus atributos? En mi pueblo no hay gente tan provocadora.- preguntó Kakuzu, al notar que la verdadera Konan casi tiene al descubierto sus "encantos"

- Jashin sama me perdona todos mis pecados por ser su humilde servidor

- Tienes demasiado femenina tu voz.- dijo Kisame

- QUEEE. NO ME DIGAS QUE SOY UNA MUJER.- replicó Konan

Konan y Kisame se gritan entre sí pero la discusión es interrumpida por cierta persona.

- ¿Chiquitos alguien ha visto a Pein?.- preguntó una voz de hombre afemeinada

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritaron Konan, Kisame y Kakuzu de miedo al ver a dicha persona, olvidando por unos segundos sus "personajes"

Hidan está maquillado con exceso de sombra, rimel y delineador en los ojos, tiene pintado un piercing en su barbilla, se había colocado una peluca corta de color azul, tiene puesta una ombliguera de la real kunoichi, gracias a la cual se observa su musculatura, un brassiere rellenado por muchos pedazos de papel, una falda corta, unas medias, zapatos de tacón y su letrero titulado: **"YO SOY KONAN"**

- Díganme dónde está Pein, de favorcito.- solicitó Hidan

- No lo sé...- dijo Konan, retomando su caracterización.- Reza y encomiéndate para que lo encuentres

- Tú sabes dónde está dímelo #&#&#&#&#

- Aquí estoyhum.- dijo Deidara, entrando a la casa

- Pein.- dijo Hidan, y se acerca a Deidara caminando torpemente por utilizar unos zapatos demasiado altos para él. Lo toma del brazo.- Vamos a hacer clasecitas de origami

- ¿Ahoramismohum?.- preguntó Deidara, abrazando a Hidan, ante las miradas atónitas de los que presenciaban dicha escena

- Si... no quiero que estés desconcentradito

- Deacuerdohum.- dijo Deidara y se retira con Hidan, abrazados, a punto de caer por el descontrol del jashinista por usar tacones, a la "Habitación que te pone los pelos de punta"

En la sala, cuatro hombres se encuentran reunidos, platicando sobre los diferentes tipos de arte.

- No hay mejor arte mmmmm que las que explotan con intensidad mmmmm.- dijo Pein, peinado casi igual como el Deidara original, con la diferencia de que no tiene las perforaciones (se aprecian hoyos en su cara), en sus manos pintó bocas con sus respectivas caras felices, y utiliza el letrero: **"YO SOY DEIDARA"**

- Yo no sé nada de eso del arte, pero sé de belleza y una de ellas es Itachi san.- dijo Sasori. Se había colocado un trapo pintado de negro en la cabeza, se había puesto maquillaje blanco en la cara y tiene colgado el letrero: **"YO SOY OROCHIMARU"**

- ¿Qué es belleza?.- preguntó Orochimaru, imitando la voz de Sasori. Tiene colocada una peluca roja, a Hiruko sentado a su lado y el letrero: **"YO SOY SASORI"**

- Sasori. ¿Qué no sabes que la belleza es algo bonito?.- dijo Zetsu, en tono ronco. El lado claro está pintado de negro y tiene en su respectiva mitad de pecho el letrero: **"YO SOY EL LADO OSCURO DE ZETSU"**

- ¿Qué es bonito?.- cuestionó Orochimaru

- No... sabes... nada... Es... el... colmo... contigo...- indicó el "lado oscuro" de Zetsu, tratando de estar lo más calmado posible, hablando a pausas. La otra mitad del rostro del bipolar está pintada de blanco y su letrero indica: **"YO SOY EL LADO CLARO DE ZETSU"**

- Es que... siempre me confundo. Mil disculpas.- dijo Orochimaru

- Mejor les leo esto...- dijo Sasori, simulando sacar un libro y empieza a hablar en voz alta.- Había una vech una princhecha llamada Rapunchel y esta princhecha...

- No tenemos tiempo mmmmm, para eso Orochimaru mmmmm.- Interrumpió Pein

- Pero esa historia me hizo recordar cuando unos niños querían cortarse el cabello porque no les gustaba usar las trenzas como Rapunzel.- dijo Sasori, sacando la lengua, tratando de imitar a una serpiente.

- ¿Sasori, porqué no nos enseñas lo que hay en Hiruko mmmmmm?.- preguntó Pein

- Bueno, está bien.- dijo Orochimaru. Se acerca a la marioneta y trata de abrirla, pero no puede y comienza a forcejear con ella.

- ¿No... puedes?.- preguntó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

- YO LA ABRIRÉ...- espetó Zetsu, con una ronquera muy pronunciada, pateando a la marioneta...

- ZETSU NO PATEES MI MARIONETA.- gritó Orochimaru

- NOOOOOO MMMMMM.- gritó Pein, con voz demasiado grave.

Hiruko se abre, muestra su contenido y comienzan a salir disparadas en todas direcciones todas sus armas: alfileres, kunais, cuchillas...

Tobi entra a la casa después de finalizar su castigo y sin perder tiempo, comienza a bloquear los ataques para proteger a sus compañeros.

- IIIIIITAAAAAAAACHIIIIIII... ¡NO EXPONGAS TU VIDA EN VANO!.- exclamó Kakuzu, mirando cómo Tobi realiza su proeza.

Itachi, asomado en la puerta de la casa, nota lo que sucede en la sala:

- MIREN LA MARIONETA DE SASORI ESTÁ ATACANDO.- gritó Itachi, como si fuera un niño, con voz grave

Konan, Kisame y Kakuzu se protegen, ocultándose en la cocina.

Hiruko termina de atacar y se desarma.

- Vaya. Esos ataques fueron muy ridículos.- declaró Tobi

- ¿Qué son ataques?.- preguntó Orochimaru

Hidan y Deidara arriban con sus compañeros, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Te gustaron las clasecitas, querubíncito?.- preguntó Hidan, con cariño

- Sihum. No fueron difícileshum. Enséñame más otro día- respondió Deidara,

El resto de los ninjas se preguntan si el "par" estaba realizando la caracterización demasiado en serio.

- ¿Por qué siempre se van y nunca dicen nada? ¿Se besan también?.- preguntó Itachi

- Esohum no es algo que te debe importarhum Tobi.- dijo Deidara, oyéndose no tan déspota.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Porqué hay tantos kunaicitos y alfilercitos?.- preguntó Hidan

- Porque Zetsu pateó mi marioneta y todo salió volando.- sollozó Orochimaru.- Yo que siempre la cuido...

- Esa marioneta siempre fue fea. Nadie la va a extrañar.- declaró Kisame

- NO INSULTES A HIRUKO. NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS, KAKUZU

- No los tiene. Porque ya se le olvidó sentir.- dijo Konan

- ¿Y tengo que irme a confesar con el padre para recuperarlos? Pues Uyuyuy no .- dijo Kisame

- Yo te voy a confesar.- declaró Konan y comienza a brincar, simulando un baile de ballet e inicia un canto parecido al de la princesa Fiona de Shrek.- AAAAAA... AAAAAA...AAAAAA... AAAAA

- Eso no es cantar mmmmm.- dijo Pein

- Cantar como niña de pradera es ridículo.- dijo Tobi

- ¿Qué es pradera?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Ay no sé, pero yo me voy con Itachi san.- dijo Sasori en forma amanerada, aproximándose a Tobi

- Si empiezas con tus ridiculeces... te haré un genjutsu.- dijo Tobi, escondiéndose detrás de Kakuzu

- ¡Orochimaru! ¡Deja en paz a Itachi! ¡Itachi es una persona muy especial que para mi y no permitiré que otro se le acerque y daría mi vida por eso!.- declaró Kakuzu, sacando la samehada...

- La... fruta...- dijo el lado oscuro de Zetsu

- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías! ¡Vas a tirar la fruta, Kisame!.- exclamó Zetsu

- ¡Cuidado mmmmmm!.- gritó Pein, con una voz muy grave

El frutero cae, rompiéndose y tirando toda la fruta que tenía.

- Voy a recoger todo esto mmmmm.- dijo Pein, dirigiéndose hacia el percance y empezando a alzar la fruta

- Yo te quiero ayudar, Deidara sempai.- dijo Itachi, jugando con el cabello de Pein y saltando.- ¡Ándale, di que si!.- exclamó en tono grave.

- Tobi, deja de jugar con mi cabello mmmmm.- reclamó Pein, y sus ojos comienzan a brillar de furia

- Ay.- dijo Hidan, colocando sus manos como si estuviera avergonzado.- Pein, llévame al jardincito

- ¿Tiene que hacer ahorahum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Si... porque si no, no vamos a tener otro chancecito.

- De acuerdohum

En esta ocasión, Deidara carga a Hidan como si fuera una novia de bodas y se van al jardín.

La verdadera Konan comienza a molestarse por ver semejante conducta.

- Voy a vigilar a esos dos.- indicó Konan, interpretando a Hidan.- No vaya a ser que vayan a hacer cosas que Jashin sama prohíbe.

La kunoichi sale.

- ¡Yo quiero ver el chisme!.- gritó Zetsu, con una pronunciada ronquera

- Si... tenemos... que... enterarnos...- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Será mejor que vaya yo también mmmmm.- dijo Pein, terminando de recoger la fruta

- AY SI. YO QUIERO VER. SI, SI, SI, SI...- gritó Itachi

El resto de los ninjas también se retiran hacia el jardín.

- ¿Dónde están Pein y Konan?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- No sé. Esos dos se han de haber ido al arrumaco.- respondió Kisame

- ¿Qué es arrumaco?.- preguntaron Orochimaru y Sasori a la vez

Ambos compañeros se miran entre sí, confundidos. El verdadero Sasori retoma rápidamente su papel.

- SASORI. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPÁS QUÉ ES ARRUMACO?.- gritó el marionetero

- Es que... pensé que tu también sabías.- respondió Orochimaru

- Arrumaco es... pues ya sabes...- declaró Sasori, para no tener que estrenar su diccionario y explicarle la definición.

- ¡Miren! Ya encontré a Pein y a Konan.- dijo Itachi

- ¿Dónde están?.- preguntó Tobi

- Allá... en esos arbustos.

Los presentes se escandalizan al ver que Hidan y Deidara estaban recostados, mirando al cielo. Esto sirve como detonante para orillar a Konan decidir dejar de interpretar su papel.

- ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡ESE PAR DE #&#&#&#&# ESTÁN ABUSANDO!.- gritó Konan, acercándose a la "nueva pareja"

Hidan y Deidara se asustan, al ver a sus compañeros acercarse.

- NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO, HUM.- se defendió Deidara, dejando de hacer su papel y poniéndose de pie.- SOLO INTERPRETAMOS LO QUE UNA PAREJA HACE, HUM

- ¡Estamos actuando! Ya le había pedido a Jashin Sama permiso para hacer el rol de mujer.- argumentó Hidan, incorporándose.

- Y PARA ESO TENÍAS QUE PONERTE MI #&#&#&# ROPA, MI BRASSIERE, MIS ZAPATOS, MIS #&#&#&#& MEDIAS Y EL MAQUILLAJE.- gritó Konan, furiosa

- ¡Tú agarraste mi guadaña! ¡Devuélvemela con mi cadena! ¡Y además estás casi enseñando todo!

El verdadero Pein se acerca a Konan.

- Tú Konan.- reclamó el usuario del Rinnegan.- Tápate, en este momento

- YA VES HIDAN. POR TU #&#&#&#&# PEIN YA SE ENOJÓ CONMIGO.- dijo Konan, cerrándose la capa

- Uy sí. Como si eso impidiera que ustedes sigan haciendo sus cosas.- dijo el verdadero Kakuzu

- ¡Y tú porqué tomaste mi samehada sin permiso, Kakuzu!.- reclamó el verdadero Kisame

- ¡Pues yo no necesito de ponerme toallas en la cabeza!.- respondió Kakuzu

- Si vuelves a jugar con mi cabello Itachi, te castigaré como a Deidara.- amenazó Pein

- QUE.- dijo el verdadero Itachi.- ¡Yo sólo estaba siendo como Tobi!

- ¡Yo no juego tanto con el cabello de Deidara sempai, Itachi!.- reclamó el verdadero Tobi

- Eso luego lo haces

- NO ES CIERTO. LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA.

- ¡Y yo no digo tantas veces que algo es ridículo! ¡Sólo cuando es necesario!

- ¡Yo no pregunto palabras tantas veces en un día Orochimaru! ¡No tuviste que llevarte a Hiruko del cuarto!.- gritó el Sasori original

- ¡Y yo no estoy tratando todos los días y tantas veces en un mismo día de seducir a Itachi san!.- se defendió el Orochimaru real

- YA CÁLLENSE TODOS.- gritó el verdadero lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¡Yo también te tengo que reclamar lado oscuro!.- replicó Zetsu en su lado claro original.- ¡Yo no hablo con puras pausas, como si me faltara el aire!

- ¡Tú también tienes la culpa Zetsu! ¡Pateaste a Hiruko, la abriste y ahora tendré que otra vez ponerle todas las armas que tenía!.- gritó Sasori

Los akatsuki se gritan entre sí la mayor parte del día y reclamándose por no haber realizado imitaciones fieles a sus personalidades y que por intentar "divertirse en algo", el líder no había preparado la comida y tendrían que esperarse hasta la cena para alimentarse.

* * *

jeje. Todo por no seguir fiel una imitación jeje. Aunque se vale exagerar un poquito

De momento esto ha sido todo. Saben cómo encontrarnos... para opiniones, personajes favoritos, propuestas, están los reviews xD.

Por cierto, Pein caracterizado de Deidara se parecía (mas bien era xD) igualito al que tiene cabello largo en el manga.

Gracias. Cuídense mucho!

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Hasta la próxima!


	23. EL SHINOBI MÁS DÉBIL

Hola a todos!

Después de una leve tardanza, estamos de regreso xD.

Queremos compartir con ustedes ciertos detalles jeje:

Bueno, este fic ha sobrepasado los 200 REVIEWS. Es una sorpresa para nosotros, ya que al momento de iniciar la historia si nunca pensábamos que alcanzaría los 100 reviews, mucho menos los 200. Esto, definitivamente es gracias a ustedes, sin excepción alguna, quienes nos siguen, esperan, leen y comparten opiniones y sugerencias. xD

Gracias!

Este capítulo es la última prueba.

Tardamos en publicarlo porque hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más difícil y a la vez el más largo en escribir, más que nada por la estructura que tiene. Entre investigaciones, algunas preguntas formuladas por nosotros mismos, observar el concepto del programa original en el que está basado... pero con ciertos cambios en la interacción de los concursantes de los programas reales xD. Quizás con el título del capi se van a dar cuenta qué programa es.

Además de que creamos a otro OC para esta parte del fic.

Bueno, no esperemos más...

Esperemos que sea de su agrado y que la espera haya valido la pena...

Sale!

Aquí va! xD

* * *

Capítulo 22.- El shinobi más débil

Dos días después de que Akatsuki debutara en el mundo de la actuación dentro del rubro de la imitación, Sasori se encontraba arreglando a Hiruko, la marioneta que había quedado desarmada por completo por lanzar su arsenal de kunais y alfileres.

El pelirrojo realiza dicha labor en el jardín. Deidara y Kakuzu practican unos cuantos golpes cerca de Sasori, utilizando unos cojines para amortiguar las técnicas.

- Te voy a mostrar mi mejor golpe, Deidara. No respondo si te pasa algo.- indicó Kakuzu

Kakuzu se endurece con el elemento Tierra. Deidara decide prevenir un accidente en su persona. Toma otro cojín cerca, más grande y lo sostiene frente a él.

- Ya estoy listo, hum.- dijo Deidara

El ninja de la cascada se coloca en posición, concentrando un momento su chakra en su brazo y de manera inesperada golpea al cojín.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, saliendo proyectado hacia una de las paredes, estrellándose.

Deidara, acabas de dejar la pared coartada. No quiero pagar para que la arreglen.- dijo Kakuzu, preocupado por tener que invertir en gastos que él no había realizado intencionalmente.

- ¡No tenías que haber golpeado tan fuerte, hum!.- reclamó el artista, incorporándose

- Sabes muy bien que no debes sostener el cojín como si lo estuvieras abrazando. Lo hiciste como si quisieras ser lanzado a la pared.- dijo Kakuzu, con calma

- ¡Pero soy tu compañero, hum! ¡Era calentamiento, no una pelea real!

- ¿Para qué hacen eso?.- preguntó Sasori, integrándose al "entrenamiento" Había terminado de arreglar a Hiruko y ahora está en perfectas condiciones.

- Tenemos que entrenar un poco, hum. Por estar aquí ya ni nos tomamos la molestia en hacerlo.- dijo el originario de la Roca, reunido con sus compañeros

- Kisame y Hidan siempre hacen su capoeira.- dijo Sasori

- Como si eso fuera un entrenamiento serio para un ninja.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo

- Ellos dicen que si...

- ¿Porqué no haces algo Sasori, hum?.- sugirió Deidara a su camarada.- Podrías quedar atrofiado por falta de ejercicio.

- Mmmmm... No sé. Luego las articulaciones me fallan.- dijo Sasori

- QUEEEE HUM. ¡Qué ejemplo me pones Sasori! ¡Se supone que tú eres mi superior hum!.- dijo Deidara, fuera de control.

- ¿Soy tu superior? Pero yo pensaba que luego ni me escuchabas.- se excusó Sasori

- ¡Sasori! ¡No es posible, hum! ¿Te tengo que dar el documento de maestro para que te acuerdes y no se te olvide hum?

- No estaría mal...

- Vaya. Tenemos un maestro que no sabía que lo era.- dijo Kakuzu

- Atención. Pasen todos a la sala.- indicó Big Brother

Dentro de la casa, para ser más preciso en la sala, los criminales de rango S platican un poco en lo que esperan que el gran hermano les de la orden de abrir el sobre que estaba en la mesa.

- Mira que ser mujer no es algo fácil. Ellas tienen que caminar mucho con tacones y se tienen que depilar las piernas. Eso duele mucho.- comentó Hidan, sobándose uno de sus pies.

- ¿Por eso tienes ampollas en los pies, Hidan san?.- preguntó Tobi

- Si. Y apenas se me están quitando. Cómo duelen

- ¿Entonces te depilaste las piernas para imitar a Konan?.- preguntó Kisame, con su ya conocido estilo exagerado.- Tiene que ser demasiado doloroso. Peor que cuando te entierran un kunai

- Si... Lo es. Pero soporté por Jashin

- ¡Ay pero qué sufrimiento!.- exclamó el espadachín

- ¿Porqué no usaste un rastrillo?.- preguntó Itachi.- Con eso también se puede depilar

- Lo pensé. Aun así preferí la cera para saber qué se siente.

- Era mucho más fácil... y con la cera el vello tarda más tiempo en crecer...

Hidan pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿En serio Itachi? ¿Como cuánto tiempo?

- Un mes o dependiendo de tu cuerpo

- ¡Maldición!- se lamentó Hidan colocándose las manos en su rostro.

- ¿Ya ves Hidan san? Le hubieras preguntado a Itachi. Él sabe muchas cosas.- dijo Tobi

- Eso lo sé porque me platicó una vez mi mamá en la Hoja.- informó el Uchiha

- ¿O sea alguna vez quisiste depilarte?

- ¡Claro que no! Una cosa es saber y otra probar. Eso que dices Tobi es ridículo.- dijo Itachi, ofendido

Konan llega a una posible deducción sobre el paradero de su cera.

- ¿No me digas Hidan que me quitaste la cerita para hacer tu proecita?.- preguntó Konan, apunto de estallar por el posible robo sufrido por el jashinista.

- No Konan. No fue a ti... Se la quité a Orochimaru.- respondió Hidan, con miedo por la furia de la kunoichi

- CON RAZÓN. POR ESO NO ENCONTRABA LA CERA.- espetó Orochimaru.- ¡Me la vas a...!

- Eres tan femenino como siempre, Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Cállate Zetsu! ¡A ti también te voy a...

- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de hablar de cosas de las mujeres!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Silencio Orochimaru, Zetsu. Hidan devuélvele la cera al sannin después de que leamos el sobre...- ordenó Pein

- Pero Pein tengo que primero...- dijo Hidan

- Lo vas a hacer...- espetó el líder con dureza

- Está bien, está bien.- sollozó Hidan

- Kakuzu, abre el sobre que indica las actividades de la última prueba.- solicitó Big Brother

- ¿Última prueba? ¿Ya tan rápido?.- preguntó Sasori

- ¿Acaso quieres vivir aquí el resto de tu vida, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, sorprendido

- Es que... ya me había acostumbrado

- Silencio...- dijo Pein.- Kakuzu, ponte a leer

- De acuerdo.- concluyó Kakuzu

Kakuzu comienza a leer. La quinta prueba que da el cierre a las actividades realizadas dentro de la casa dice:

**_Quinta Prueba: El shinobi más débil_**

_**Objetivo: Demostrar la mayor cantidad de conocimientos para ganar el presupuesto**_

_**Indicaciones: Los habitantes tendrán que concursar entre sí respondiendo a las preguntas realizadas por una conductora invitada. Al final, las últimas dos personas pasarán a la ronda final para ganar la suite.**_

_**La prueba será realizada esta noche en el jardín.**_

_**Por favor, sean amables y atentos con nuestra visita.**_

_**Mucha suerte**_

_**Atentamente**_

**_BIG BROTHER S.A DE C.V_**

_**P.D: Daré mi último mensaje para las pruebas:**_

_**LOS QUIERO DEMASIADO. NUNCA LOS OLVIDARÉ Y SIEMPRE PERO SIEMPRE LOS TENDRÉ EN MI CORAZÓN. POR FAVOR, NO ME OLVIDEN.**_

- Uy si. Creo que ese último mensaje te lo dice a ti, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu

- No lo creo. Está mintiendo.- respondió Itachi

- ¿Y quién será la conductorcita? Podría ser Cositas.- dijo Konan, emocionada

Sus compañeros la miran con extrañeza.

- No lo creo. Ella hace programas de manualidades.- dijo Orochimaru

- La conductora no va a ponernos a hacer cosas con el origami.- dijo Kisame

- Y no sería justo. Ganaría Konan si fuera de origami.- dijo Tobi

- ¿De qué podrá ser entonces?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Por Dios &#&#&#& acaba de decir que es de conocimientos generales.- declaró Konan, fastidiada por una pregunta tan obvia

- Tendremos que estudiar antes de que empiece la prueba.- dijo Pein

- Pero yo no traigo libros.- dijo Hidan.- Bueno, sólo mi biblia y el libro del **"Ramen de Cada día"**

- Ese es el único que la mayoría tiene.- dijo Zetsu

- Itachi trajo muchos más libros. Pudo haber traído la biblioteca.- indicó Kakuzu, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica

- Y Sasori tiene su diccionario, hum.- imitó Deidara

Itachi y Sasori se ponen de pie y se dirigen a toda velocidad a sus respectivas habitaciones para que sus compañeros no aprovecharan la oportunidad para robar sus pertenencias.

- ¡Itachi! ¡Yo soy tu amigo! ¡No seas envidioso y comparte por lo menos conmigo tus libros!.- exclamó Kisame, persiguiendo al usuario del Sharingan

- ¡Kisame, hubieras pensado antes en leer!. No vas a terminar en un día toda mi colección.- dijo Itachi

- Sasori, hum. ¿No te enseñaron a ayudar a tus amigos?.- preguntó Deidara, haciendo lo mismo que Kisame, pero con la diferencia de que el marionetero era la persona "acechada"

- Pero yo quiero estudiar. Déjame tranquilo.- respondió Sasori

El resto de los ninjas persiguen brevemente a las dos personas con más información sobre la vida y después de fracasar en ese intento, deciden que era mejor repasar lo que se acordaran sus respectivas mentes por su propia cuenta.

Horas más tarde:

El jardín había cambiado de nueva cuenta en apariencia. Se encuentra decorado como si se tratara de un set de televisión. La alberca está cubierta por una tabla, para así evitar algún accidente.

Los Akatsukis caminan hacia el centro del jardín. donde una mujer algo peculiar los aguardaba. Frente a ella había 11 lugares que tenían los nombres de cada miembro de la organización.

- Bienvenidos. Soy Dina Mitsurugi y esto es... El shinobi más débil.- saludó la conductora con una voz sumamente fría, similar a la de Pein. Dina está vestida con un traje sastre negro (saco y falda larga) tiene cabello negro, corto, tez blanca, alta, ojos verdes y una mirada más penetrante que la del usuario del rinnegan.

Se escucha tonada de programa de televisión.

- Ah... pero ya no necesitamos jugar. Orochimaru es el shinobi más débil de nosotros.- dijo Tobi, con alegría

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Tobi! ¡Yo soy sannin! ¡No seré tan joven, pero sigo siendo fuerte!.- exclamó Orochimaru, arremangándose para golpearlo

- Yo no vine a cuidar ni regañar niños. Guarden silencio.- ordenó Dina, duramente.

Los ninjas la miran con los ojos en blanco. Orochimaru empieza a sudar de los nervios.

- Ay virgencita, debe ser peor que Pein, vamos a sufrir mucho.- sollozó Kisame en susurros

- ¿Que quisiste decir?.- Preguntó El líder.- Nadie me supera.

- Parece que si, Pein.- Comentó Konan con miedo.- ¿No será tu hermanita perdida?

- No lo es ni lo será nunca.

Dina ve a los ninjas con frialdad

- Los espero.- Indicó la conductora.- ¿O acaso quieren perder la prueba?

Tobi se abraza a Deidara y empieza a llorar

- ¡Sempai, protégeme de ese monstruo!- Exclamó Tobi

- ¡Suéltame, hum, ella no muerde!.- Respondió Deidara

- Yo creo que tú eres el monstruo, porque traes esa estúpida máscara.- Mencionó Dina

- No soy un monstruo, soy un ángel.- se defendió Tobi

- Eso lo podríamos comprobar si quisieras quitarte la máscara

Tobi se separa de Deidara y mira hacia el suelo, cabizbajo.

- Si no lo hubiera pedido Big Brother, no la trataría como visita. Me la comería- comentó por lo bajo Zetsu

- Mejor hagámosle caso.- comentó de igual manera Itachi

- Pues a ti te conviene Itachi. Para que Big Brother te quiera por una vez en su vida.- añadió Kakuzu

- No necesito hacer nada por conveniencia

- Pueden pasar a sus lugares para dar inicio a la prueba.- dijo Big Brother

Los habitantes de la casa se colocan en sus respectivos lugares y Dina en el centro, para poder así ver a todas sus "víctimas", cruzada de brazos.

- Pueden comenzar.

- Bienvenidos. Soy Dina Mitsurugi y esto es... El shinobi más débil.- repitió Dina Mitsurugi

La entonada del programa de televisión hace eco en el lugar.

- Otra vez dijo lo mismo.- dijo Hidan

- Cualquiera de estos 11 integrantes de la organización Akatsuki podrá ganar para hacerse acreedor a la suite y acumular la mayor cantidad posible para recaudar su presupuesto de la semana

- Déjenme a mí esa parte.- dijo Kakuzu para sí en voz baja

- Usted ya los conoce. Ellos deberán como siempre trabajar en equipo, pero 10 de ellos se irán sin absolutamente nada. Porque se irán eliminando ronda a ronda. Conozcamos a los ninjas

Los muchachos y muchacha comienzan a presentarse.

- Soy Pein. No diré más.- dijo el líder

- Soy Kisame Hoshigaki. Me encantan las telenovelas y el sushi.- dijo el espadachín emocionado

- Soy Kakuzu. Y amo el dinero.- dijo el proveniente de la aldea de la cascada

- Yo Thhhoy Orochimaru. Amigo de todothhhhhh lothhhh niñothhhhh.- dijo nervioso el sannin

- Soy Hidan. Ganaré en nombre de Jashin Sama.- dijo el inmortal

- Soy Sasori. Tengo 17 años...

- ¡No ocultes tu edad Sasori!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Cállate.- ordenó Dina

- Es que... esa edad la tengo desde que me hice marioneta.- se disculpó Sasori

- Soy Konan. La fan número uno de Cositas y ganaré en nombre de las mujeres del mundo.- dijo la kunoichi, con nervios

- Soy Zetsu

- ¡Y yo también!.- afirmó su lado "oscuro"

- Soy Deidara, hum. Mi arte y mi música son insuperables.- declaró el proveniente de la Roca

- Hola soy Tobi. Y me gustan mucho los coches y soy aficionado al FC Konoha.- dijo el enmascarado con cortesía

- Me llamo Itachi Uchiha. Leo lo más que puedo y sé lo más que puedo.- dijo el portador del sharingan

La música característica se escucha de nuevo.

- Recuerden que cada vez que digan la palabra "Banco" antes de que les haga la pregunta, podrán salvar el dinero que obtengan, siendo el máximo 100 dólares y después retomar la cadena. Juguemos a.. El shinobi más débil..- dijo Dina

La entonación de la melodía se hace presente.

- Tu ru ru run.- imitó por lo bajo Tobi

- La primera pregunta vale 10 dólares ... TIEMPO.- anunció Dina

- ¿Ya tan rápido?.- se preguntó a si mismo Sasori en voz alta

- Cállate... Pein... Costumbres... Nombre común para el primer alimento del día.-

- Desayuno

- Correcto... Kisame... Herramienta mecánica para elevar un auto que comparte nombre con un felino

- Gato

- Correcto... Kakuzu...

- Banco...

- Instrumento de música que supuestamente tocan los ángeles

- Guitarra

- Arpa, tonto...

- QUEEEE

- Orochimaru... Acción de esparcir agua sobre un campo de cultivo.

- Rothhhhhhhiar

- Regar, y habla bien...

Orochimaru muestra más nerviosismo y sudor en la prueba.

- Hidan... Utensilios... A las gafas oscuras también se les conoce como lentes de...

- Sol

- Correcto... Sasori... Hogar... De una sala, construcción para una salida de humo

- ¿Qué es hogar?

- Chimenea, y yo hago las preguntas...

- ¿Qué es chimenea?

- Konan... Anatomía... Miembros del cuerpo a los que hace referencia la palabra digital...

- Deditos...- respondió con tranquilidad

- Correcto... Zetsu... Sociedad... Sinónimo de soldado

- Conscripto

- Correcto... Deidara... Música... Primera nota de la escala musical...

- DO, HUM

- Do...

Deidara pone cara de shock porque le pusieron incorrecta su respuesta.

- Tobi... Deportes... Jugador de un equipo de fútbol al que también se le llama arquero

Tobi tiene miedo de responder debido a la imponente personalidad de la conductora y tarda varios segundos en dar su respuesta.

- Portero

- Correcto... Itachi... Inventos... Término coloquial para la máquina que estira la masa de maíz para hacer tortillas

"_Oh no. Itachi no la va a poder responder".-_ pensó Kisame, preocupado.

- Tortilladora

- Correcto

Los concursantes se sorprenden por la sabiduría del Uchiha.

La ronda continúa, salvo que a Orochimaru no se le entendían sus respuestas, Sasori preguntaba a cada rato los términos y Kakuzu era el único que decía "Banco".

- Tiempo.- ordenó Dina.- Brillante equipo... En vez de estar cazando jinchuurikis deberían de ponerse más a estudiar... porque son unos ignorantes...

Pein, por la furia contenida, comienza a apretar los puños.

- Uno de ustedes no podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda... Es hora de votar para eliminar a... el shinobi más débil...

La ahora famosa tonada hace acto de aparición y los ninjas comienzan a votar por su primer eliminado.

- Es momento de revelar para ustedes quién es el shinobi más débil... Los concursantes eligieron a...

Todos eligen a Orochimaru.

- Deidara... ¿Por qué Orochimaru?

- Porque no habló muy bien y no se le entendía, hum

- Pero tú no te quedas nada atrás... HUM.- respondió Dina, con un intento de imitar a Deidara

- ¡No me acepta por como soy, hum!.- sollozó Deidara

- Thhhhhon por lothhhhh nerviothhhhhh. Ethhhhh una grothhhhhhera.- reclamó Orochimaru

- Orochimaru... Tu estatus de sannin no te sirvió de nada.. tú eres el shinobi más débil... Largo

Orochimaru sale muy triste y decepcionado porque había sido el único en no tener una respuesta correcta (hasta Sasori había respondido bien a una).

- Segunda ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil.

La segunda ronda transcurre con normalidad.

- Kakuzu...

- Banco.

- Geografía... Mitades que corresponden al norte y sur del globo terráqueo...

- Hemisferios

- Correcto... Hidan... Religión... Primer libro de la Biblia

- Origen del Jashin...

- Génesis, piensa más...

- ¡No dijiste cuál biblia!

- Sasori... Gramática... Adjetivos que señalan personas y cosas...

- ¿Me puede repetir la pregunta?

- Gramática... Adjetivos que señalan personas y cosas...

- ¿Me puede otra vez repetir la pregunta?

- Gramática... Adjetivos que señalan personas y cosas...-

La conductora se impacienta

- ¡Sasori! ¡Nos estás quitando tiempo! ¡No preguntes más!.- exclamó Kisame

- Ehm... entonces no sé.- respondió Sasori

- Demostrativos.- respondió Dina

Esta etapa del concurso acaba con la expulsión de Sasori.

- Cuéntame, Zetsu... ¿Cuál fue la causa por la que Sasori obtuvo tu voto?

- Porque siempre es lo mismo con él. Debía contestar y sólo preguntaba de más

- ¿Siempre es lo mismo con Sasori, Tobi? ¿Eso es verdad?

- Pues la verdad si. Quitó mucho tiempo. Lo siento Sasori san.

- Sasori... al parecer ser el maestro de las marionetas no fue suficiente... tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo...

- Pero... yo quería ayudarles.- se disculpó Sasori, mientras se retira.

- Tercera ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil

La tercera parte del programa avanza.

- Konan... Geografía... Ciudad de Canadá más grande del país...

- Torontito

- Toronto, babosa...

Konan se pone nerviosa por miedo a cometer más errores

- Zetsu... Sociedad... Premio prestigioso concedido por la trayectoria de un arquitecto...

- Premio Nobel de Arquitectura

- Premio Pritzker, planta...

- ¡No me digas planta!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Deidara... Música... La canción Imagine fue escrita por...

- John Lennon...

- Correcto...

- Hum

- Tobi... Entretenimiento... El personaje de Ranma en la serie "Ranma ½" se convierte en una chica por una maldición debido a una caída en un...

Tobi se queda en silencio varios segundos.

- ¡Contesta ya Tobi! Ahora mismo.- exclamó Pein

- Estanque en China

- Correcto... Itachi... Arte... Estilo caracterizado por la representación naturalista de la figura humana...

- ¡Oh no! ¡Itachi!.- exclamó Kisame

- Arte griego

- Correcto...

El momento para la siguiente expulsión se presenta. Los "rivales de juego" toman una decisión.

- Hidan... ¿Porqué Tobi?

- Porque se quedaba mucho tiempo sin contestar. Se tardaba más que yo cuando me preparo para rezar mi rosario.- respondió el jashinista

- Kisame... ¿Votaste por Tobi por la misma razón que Hidan?

- Si, así es

- ¿Tu también... te tardas en rezarle al Rosario?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡No soy religioso! ¡Tobi se quedaba mucho tiempo mudo!

- ¡Es porque esa mujer me da miedo!.- se disculpó Tobi

- Tobi... El miedo hizo que cayeras muy bajo... Tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo

Tobi lanza un grito y comienza a hacer berrinche.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No me quiero ir!.- gritó Tobi, brincando sin parar.

- Te vas a ir porque lo tienes que hacer... ¿Entendiste?.- replicó Dina, con un semblante parecido a un "ser de piedra"

Tobi se calla y se asusta al ver a Mitsurugi. Opta por abandonar el set.

- Cuarta ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil

La ya conocida entonada vuelve a escucharse y en el tiempo en que se ejecuta la ronda...

- Pein... Elemento meteorológico con menor densidad que la niebla...

- Neblina

- Correcto... Kisame... Técnicas ilusorias que posee un ninja...

- Genjutsu

- Correcto... Kakuzu...

- Banco...

- Anatomía... Cicatriz que tienen todos los seres humanos

- Cordón umbilical

- Ombligo, avaro

- NO PUEDE SER

- Hidan... De acuerdo a una superstición, número de años de mala suerte al romper un espejo...

- No existe

- 7, escéptico...

- ¡Pero eso no existe en el Jashinismo!- protestó Hidan

- Konan...Costumbres... Pan Dulce de forma ovalada característico del 6 de enero

- Rosca de Reyes...

- Correcto...

Dicha etapa del juego concluye y los Akatsukis revelan a su nominado.

- Vaya... Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Kakuzu, ¿Porqué nominaste a Hidan?

- Pues... porque ya no quiero que esté aquí

- Yo no quiero que estés aquí. Pero sigues...

- ¡Uy si! Ya me lo imaginaba

- Pein... ¿Opinas lo mismo que Kakuzu?.- preguntó Dina

- No. Sólo Hidan se equivocó más veces...

- ¡Porque ella dijo cosas que no son ciertas y protesté y me las puso mal!.- se defendió Hidan

- Hidan... Tu Jashin no estuvo de tu lado en esta ocasión... Tú eres el shinobi más débil.. largo...

Hidan se aleja del escenario no sin antes gritar un "¡MALDICIÓN! HE DECEPCIONADO A TODOS LOS JASHINISTAS"

- Quinta ronda, equipo. Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil

- ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Me hartas!.- gritó Zetsu, poseído por su lado oscuro

Aquella ronda número 5 transcurre con ciertos "incidentes"...

- Zetsu... Moda... Túnica japonesa usada mayoritariamente por geishas

- KIMONOOOOOOO.-

- Correcto... Deidara... Costumbres... Acción para denotar a alguien que se jacta de triunfo

Deidara se queda varios segundos sin emitir sonido alguno...

- Hum...

- Cantar victoria, tonto...

- QUE... ESTABA PENSANDO, HUM

- Itachi... Matemáticas... Figura cuyos ángulos internos suman 180 grados

- Esa no la va a poder responder...- susurró Kakuzu

- Triángulo

- Correcto

- Pein... Armamento... Cuchillo especial utilizado por los ninjas...

- Kunai

- Correcto...

Un minuto después, la ronda concluye, se vota por la eliminación de un compañero.

- ¿Nos quieres decir Itachi, porqué Deidara?

- Porque en toda la ronda estuvo callado y dijo primero hums

- ¡Porque estaba pensando, pero se me salieron, hum!

- Les recuerdo que la primera palabra o sonido que emane de su boca es lo que voy a tomar como respuesta... HUM- dijo Dina.

- ¡No puede ser, hum!.- se lamentó Deidara

- Konan... ¿Porqué votaste tú por Deidara?

- Por los hums y porque unas veces se quedaba mucho tiempo callado.- respondió la Kunoichi

- Es lo mismo que dijo Itachi. ¿Piensan todos como él?

Zetsu, Pein, Kakuzu y Kisame asienten.

- Deidara... HUM... Ni hablar... tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo

- HUHUHUHUM... ¡Pero me libré de esa mujer, hum!.- dijo Deidara, retirándose y siendo observado con sorpresa por sus camaradas debido a su repentino cambio de humor.

- Muy bien. Sexta ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil...

Dicha parte del programa destaca por ciertas respuestas particulares...

- Kisame... Famosos... Uno de los últimos supervivientes actuales del Clan Uchiha. Empieza con S

Kisame pone pose cool, respira hondo y dice su respuesta.

- ASSSSKE (tonito de superhéroe)

- Sasuke, tiburón estúpido

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Por eso! ¡Dije bien el nombre!.

- Kakuzu...

- Banco...

- ¡Hazme caso! ¡Me la vas a pagar, mujer!.- exclamó Kisame, con el puño en alto

- Nombre de la maldición creada por el sannin Orochimaru para incrementar poderes...

- Sello maldito

- Correcto... Konan... Hogar... Utensilio para barrer compuesto por un manojo de ramas y fibras flexibles sujetas a un mango

- Escoba

- ¡Hazme caso! ¡Por favor!.- sollozó Kisame

- Correcto... Zetsu... Inventos... Aparato eléctrico que destruye documentos cortándolos en tiras delgadas...- dijo Dina, ignorando a Kisame. Comienza a impacientarse.

- Rebanadora

- Trituradora, bipolar...

- ¡Eres una villana terrible! ¡Peor que nosotros!.- exclamó el usuario de la samehada, sollozando

- Itachi... Derecho... Escrito que difama a una persona...

- Ésta si no la va a responder.- dijo Kakuzu para sí mismo

- Libelo

- Correcto...

- Itachi sí que sabe muchas cosas.- dijo Konan

Kisame estuvo reclamando en la mayor parte de esta etapa, provocando que respondiera incorrectamente el resto de sus preguntas.

- Tiempo... Vaya que sus ganas por sobrevivir con la cantidad suficiente en lo que queda de su estadía en esta casa... no son las necesarias... Siguen juntando cantidades tan mediocres... Que hasta no hacen honor a su estatus S de ninjas...

Pein nuevamente cierra sus puños.

- Uno de ustedes no podrá pasar a la siguiente ronda... Es hora de votar para eliminar al shinobi más débil...- declaró Dina

Los votos aparecen en pantalla, revelando al "expulsado"

- Zetsu... ¿Es cierto eso de que tienes la habilidad de camuflajearte?

- Si, lo es

- ¿Porqué votaste por Kisame?

- ¡Porque estuvo interrumpiendo en toda la ronda!.- replicó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Tu también has hecho unas interrupciones en lo que va de la prueba... Kakuzu... ¿Qué te llevó a votar por Kisame?

- Era el shinobi más débil de esta ronda

- ¿De acuerdo a ti o las estadísticas?

- Ambas

- ¡Tú sabes menos cosas que yo, Kakuzu!- dijo Kisame, enojado

- Kisame... Para tus compañeros... tú eres el shinobi más débil... Largo...

Kisame, llorando, se aleja del lugar.

- Séptima ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil...

Esta ronda es notoria conforme avanza, por ciertos errores de los ninjas en sus respuestas...

- Pein... Famosos... Cantante esposa de Guy Ritchie cuyo último trabajo se titula "Hard Candy"

- No sé

- Madonna, gótico... Kakuzu...

- Banco...

- Geografía... Capital de la República Irlandesa...

- Alemania...- contestó Kakuzu, improvisando.

- Dublín, anciano... Konan.. Mecánica... pieza que recoge el aceite utilizado en la lubricación del motor de un auto...

- Recoge aceite

- Canter, inculta... Zetsu... Televisión... Además de negro, color característico de Félix el gato...

- Café

- Blanco, idiota...

- ¡YO NO VEO CARICATURAS!

- Itachi... Literatura... Antigua Ciudad también llamada Ilión que en la Iliada es enemiga de Grecia

- Ahora si se va a equivocar. Todos ya tenemos errores en esta ronda.- dijo Kakuzu para sí

- Troya .- respondió Itachi

- Correcto...

- QUEEE.- exclamaron Kakuzu, Pein, Konan y Zetsu

La ronda finaliza. Los ninjas votan por el expulsado.

- Konan... ¿Porqué votaste por Kakuzu?

- Porque fue el que más veces se equivocó.

- Itachi... Tu también elegiste a Kakuzu... ¿Porqué?

- Casi todos tuvieron muchos errores, pero Kakuzu luego inventaba las respuestas

- A eso yo lo llamo creatividad.- explicó Kakuzu

- Espero que se den cuenta que están expulsando a la ÚNICA persona que metía dinero en todas las rondas... aspecto que el resto, carecía

Los chicos y chica ponen los ojos en blanco.

- Kakuzu... tus compañeros sólo vieron que te equivocabas, pero no valoraron tu "audacia" de guardar dinero... Por lo tanto... Tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo

- Desagradecidos.- concluyó Kakuzu, al momento de retirarse.

- Octava ronda, equipo... Juguemos a... El shinobi más débil

- Eso ya me harta.- dijo Zetsu

- Tiempo...

Esta ronda no tiene mayores inconvenientes en el proceso, con la excepción de uno:

- Konan... Sociedad... Dinero entregado en un negocio como garantía de devolución de un envase de refresco...

- Importe

- Correcto... Itachi... Elemento característico de la arquitectura gótica

- Arco Ojival

- Correcto... Pein... Número total de bijuus a capturar que tiene como misión la organización Akatsuki

- 7

Konan, Itachi y Zetsu miran a su líder con confusión.

- Pero yo creí que eran más...- dijo Konan por lo bajo.

- 9, despistado... Zetsu... Doujutsu proveniente del Clan Hyuga...

- Byakugan

- Correcto...

Esta etapa finaliza momentos después.

- Increíble equipo... Dejaron pasar la oportunidad de juntar más dinero... Nadie se atrevió a mencionar la palabra banco, qué descuidados... Pero uno de ustedes no tendrá que preocuparse por dicho error ya que... no pasará a la siguiente ronda... Es hora de votar para eliminar a... el shinobi más débil...

Transcurren las votaciones y revelan como perdedor de la ronda a...

- Qué sorpresas nos da la vida... Zetsu... ¿Porqué decidiste votar por Pein?

- Porque es nuestro líder y se equivocó en una pregunta muy sencilla

- Eso es porque dije los que nos faltaban por buscar.- dijo Pein

- Tu rango de líder no te sirvió en esta ronda porque... Con dos votos en contra, Pein... tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo...- dijo Dina

- No me voy a ir

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque mi respuesta no fue incorrecta

- Fue incorrecta. Pregunté cantidad total de bijuus, no parcial...

- No puedes en contra de mí.

- Pein...- susurró Konan

- Por supuesto que puedo... Si no lo haces... Yo personalmente lo haré...- amenazó Dina

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Tómalo... como quieras...- declaró Dina

- Tú no me puedes obligar a irme...

- Claro que puedo. Si quieres te obligo, pero no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en tonterías...

Pein se queda callado lanzándole una mirada asesina a Dina y comienza a salir del escenario, pero antes se aproxima hacia la conductora:

- Te vas a arrepentir por haberme sacado.- Concluyó el líder y acto después se retira.

Konan mira asustada el comportamiento de su pareja. Itachi y Zetsu están sorprendidos por la derrota "tú a tú" entre Pein y Dina. Jamás habían visto a su líder ser vencido en una discusión.

- Bien, equipo. Octava ronda. Comenzaré con el shinobi más fuerte de la ronda anterior. Ese, como siempre, eres tú, Itachi. Juguemos a... el shinobi más débil...

La música hace acto de presencia.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR EL SHINOBI MÁS DÉBIL!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Tiempo... Itachi... Astronomía... Cuerpos celestes a los que alude la expresión sideral...

- Estrellas

- Correcto... Konan... Economía... Término del comerciante que vende al por mayor...

- Mayorista...

- Correcto... Zetsu... Viajes... Aldea Oculta más conocida ubicada en el país del Viento...

- Suna

- Correcto... Itachi... Física... Ley que relaciona a la resistencia con la intensidad de corriente y la diferencia de potencial en un conductor

- Ley De Ohm

- Correcto...

El tiempo pasa y sucede un hecho "fuera de lugar":

- Zetsu... Mitología... Mujer guerrera especialista en tiro al arco...

- Amazonas

- Correcto... Itachi... Famosos... Nombre de la actriz estadounidense actualmente en una relación con el actor Brad Pitt...

- Jennifer Aniston...

- Angelina Jolie, antichismes...

Konan y Zetsu se sorprenden por el error "tan grave" cometido por el Uchiha.

- Tiempo... Ustedes no tienen ambiciones en la vida, no juntaron dinero, conformistas... Uno de ustedes no podrá pasar a la ronda final, así de simple, así de sencillo... Es hora de votar para eliminar a... el shinobi más débil...

Konan, Itachi y Zetsu escriben a sus candidatos.

- Se acabó el tiempo... llegó el momento de revelar para ustedes quién es el shinobi más débil...

Konan aprieta el botón donde indica el "posible expulsado"

- Itachi.- señaló la maestra del origami

Itachi hace lo propio.

- Zetsu.- dijo el usuario del Sharingan

Zetsu muestra su "nominado".

- Itachi.- indicó el proveniente de la aldea de la Hierba.

Itachi realiza una cara de sorpresa.

- QUEEE. ESO ES RIDÍCULO. - exclamó Itachi, lleno de confusión.

- Zetsu... ¿Porqué decidiste votar por Itachi?.- preguntó Dina

- Porque fue el shinobi más débil de esta ronda.

- Konan... ¿Qué tienes en contra del desempeño de Itachi?

- Nada. Fue el shinobi más débil. Se equivocó más veces que yo.

- Para su información, Itachi únicamente tuvo un error en todo el programa. Y ustedes han errado más veces.

Zetsu y Konan ponen los ojos en blanco.

- Itachi... este equipo decidió que tu juego se acabó... Tú eres el shinobi más débil... largo...

Itachi sale del escenario, decepcionado.

- Konan y Zetsu... Sólo quedan ustedes dos... Como hice más rondas en este juego que en anteriores programas, pasaré directo a la ronda final y esto significa que esta noche uno de ustedes será el ganador de la suite y además cuentan con unos modestos 500 dólares para sobrevivir en lo que queda de Big Brother: Akatsuki...

Konan y Zetsu se concentran más que nunca en el juego.

- Les daré 5 preguntas a cada uno, alternadamente. El que conteste la mayor cantidad de preguntas es el ganador. Así, sin más remedio... Konan y Zetsu... por la suite... juguemos a... el shinobi más débil...

Música de suspenso se escucha en toda la casa.

- Zetsu, en la ronda anterior tú fuiste el shinobi más fuerte ya que Itachi fue elmininado... ¿Comienzo contigo o con Konan? Elige...

- Con Konan.- respondió Zetsu

Otra canción es entonada.

- ¡Ya empiecen de una buena vez!.- replicó Zetsu

- Konan... En informática... Tipo de computadora con batería integrada cuyo diseño abatible fue inspirado en las ostras desarrollada en los 80´s que es portátil...

- Laptop.- respondió la kunoichi

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Zetsu... Personaje de Ninja Wars que era el sirviente más confiable del Kage Palpatine el cual era el padre de Luke Skywalker...

- Darth Vader.

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Konan... Estructura alta cuyo nombre alude a la isla de Alejandría la cual se utiliza como punto de referencia para los barcos cuando se acercan a la playa...

- Torre de faro

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Zetsu... Filamentos de algunos mamíferos que funcionan como sensores de movimiento y distancia entre ellos y en su entorno que en los gatos se ubican en la cara

- Los ojos

- Esa es una respuesta... incorrecta, imbécil... la respuesta correcta es bigotes...

- ¡No puede ser!.- exclamó molesto Zetsu

- Déjame continuar... Konan... En música... instrumento de cuatro cuerdas cuya frecuencia es la más grave del espectro sonoro y se caracteriza por producir la base rítmica de una melodía...

- El violonchelo

- Esa es una respuesta... incorrecta, tonta... la respuesta correcta es bajo

- Ay nooo...- exclamó Konan

- Zetsu... Habilidad utilizada por los ninjas médicos en el que a su chakra le dan forma líquida para insertarlo en el cuerpo de un paciente y remover letales venenos...

- Dokunuki...

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Konan... Clan que perteneció a la Aldea de la Niebla el cual fue casi eliminado por desafiar a su país, cuya barrera de sangre consistía en manipular a voluntad su estructura ósea...

"_Un niño de ese clan llegó a mencionarlo Orochimaru... a ver... era... ah ya sé..."_ pensó Konan.

- Clan Kaguya

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Zetsu... En salud... Padecimiento neurológico descubierto en el siglo XIX con síntomas como rigidez y temblor el cual está asociado a la falta de dopamina...

- Mal de Parkinson

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Konan... Telenovela producida en Colombia entre 1999 y 2001, escrita por Fernando Gaitán, cuyo personaje principal es una mujer poco atractiva e inteligente que trabaja para una compañía de Modas...

- Yo soy Betty, la fea

- ¡Claro que no lo eres! ¡Eres Konan!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Esa es una respuesta... correcta... Zetsu... Si quieres todavía permanecer en el juego deberás contestar correctamente a tu pregunta...

- QUEEE... Estoy a punto de perder... ¡No puede ser!.- replicó Zetsu

- Si... Zetsu, contéstala mal...- susurró Konan

- Silencio... De lo contrario, Konan habrá ganado... De deportes... Futbolista mexicano nacido en el estado de Michoacán quien inició su carrera en el club Atlas de Guadalajara y actualmente juega como defensa central en el FC Barcelona

Zetsu se incomoda, ya que no tenía ni idea sobre quién era aquel jugador y guarda silencio varios segundos.

- NO LO SÉ.- gritó Zetsu y comienza a llorar, sabiendo que había perdido

- La respuesta correcta es Rafael Márquez

Se escucha música de triunfo.

- SIII- GANÉ LA SUITE.- gritó Konan, alzando los brazos a manera triunfal.

- Konan... a partir de esta noche podrás tener la suite bajo tu poder y el presupuesto total acumulado es de 500 dólares... Zetsu... tú simplemente... te largas.- dijo Dina

- NOOOO. SOMOS UNOS IDIOTAS.- se lamentó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, golpeándose a si mismo.

Dina se voltea de espaldas a los finalistas.

- Soy Dina Mitsurugi. Acompáñenme en el próximo programa fuera de la casa de Big Brother en el Shinobi más débil... Adiós...

La conductora guiña el ojo en el momento en el que se escucha a los Akatsuki al fondo discutiendo entre sí (ya habían salido de la casa cuando Big Brother les indicó que la prueba había finalizado) por la "humilde" cantidad que obtuvieron para el presupuesto final.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento. jeje.

Hay que tener el mayor conocimiento posible de las cosas xD.

Disclaimer: Nos basamos en el programa "El Rival más Débil" propiedad en México de Televisión Azteca y éste a su vez inspirado en la versión británica "The Weakest Link"

Para cualquier opinión, sugerencia, preguntas, datos curiosos...están los reviews

El siguiente capítulo trataremos de actualizarlo con el ritmo antes usado.

Gracias!

Cuídense mucho! Nos vemos

Hasta la próxima xD


	24. LA ÚLTIMA NOMINACIÓN

Hola a todos otra vez!

Regresamos de nuevo. Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, comentarios y opiniones. Claro también por sus felicitaciones!

El "Shinobi más débil" es el único capítulo que manejará conceptos de la vida, materias, ciencias. XD. No más teorías...

Notamos que Dina Mitsurugi causó cierta controversia con Pein... pero no se preocupen ellos jamás serán pareja ni nada por el estilo. jeje

El título de este capítulo lo dice todo... pasarán ciertos incidentes con los Akatsukis y nos gustaría escuchar su opinión:

**Cada vez estamos más cerca de la gran final. Y debido a la aceptación que tiene el fic hemos decidido que los finalistas y al ganador del reality se los dejaremos en manos de todos ustedes: los lectores. Requerimos de su ayuda. Por medio de sus reviews además de opinar, mencionen a los 4 AKATSUKIS que merecen ser finalistas. Sus favoritos. Contaremos todos los votos que lleguen a juntar estos criminales, a partir de este capitulo.**

Gracias. Esperamos que les guste esta ya casi última etapa del fic

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 23.- La Última Nominación

La emisión de Big Brother: Akatsuki, uno de los programas más exitosos en Televisión a nivel mundial, arranca. Como ya es requisito fundamental, Yomi Micha se encuentra en el set y lo reciben con muchos aplausos.

- ¡Saluditos a todos! ¡Muy buenas noches! Estamos en el reality show más polémico del momento: ¡Big Brother: Akatsuki!.- exclamó Yomi

El público aplaude con mucho entusiasmo.

- Como ya nos tienen acostumbrados, nuestros participantes siempre dan mucho de qué hablar... Metiéndose en problemas o haciendo pruebas para juntar su presupuesto.- (Yomi se encuentra perfectamente maquillado, está vestido con un saco, sombrero y pantalón rojo, una camisa blanca y está peinado con trenzas) Y estamos el día de hoy... en la quinta y última nominación...

Varios miembros de la audiencia se lamentan.

- Si, queridos... La final de este reality está cada vez más cerca... ¡Pero antes seguiremos disfrutando la presencia de los criminales más famosos del mundo ninja!

Se escuchan vigorosos aplausos y chiflidos.

- Les mostraremos, antes de enlazarnos con los chicos y chica, los momentos más importantes, después de haber jugado a "El Shinobi más débil"... Bumer, pon las imágenes

- ¿Las imágenes de ellos? Eso es collage para la siguiente emisión...- replicó Bumer, molesto

- No geniudis... el video

- Ah... eso...

En la pantalla aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video inicia.

En el comedor, Kisame ayuda a Itachi a levantar la mesa. El ninja de la niebla tiene los platos en sus manos.

- Itachi, deberías de dejarme ayudarte más seguido. Luego no puedes tú solo.- dijo Kisame, en tono paternal

- Lo sé. Pero es una tarea muy sencilla.

- Yo no soy como Sasori. Confía más en mi.

A punto de terminar de alzar los platos, Kisame ve en el jardín algo que lo sorprende, provocando que los últimos que le quedaban por acomodar cayeran...

- AAAAAAAAAA MAMACITAAAAAA.- exclamó el espadachín abrazándose de Itachi

- ¡Kisame! ¡Acabas de tirar los platos!.- estalló Itachi, viendo el desastre ocasionado.

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan se integran a la plática.

- ¿Qué pasó Kisame, hum? ¿Qué te asustó esta vez?.- preguntó Deidara

- ES ESO... ESA COSA FEA.- respondió Kisame con dramatismo

- ¿La pared? Ahora está un poco despintada.- dijo Sasori

- Uy si. Como si a nosotros nos importara el estado de una pared.- dijo Kakuzu, con su usual estilo

- No es la pared... es eso...- dijo Kisame, señalando a un punto del jardín

- ¿Porqué gritas, Kisame san?...¿Qué es lo que...- preguntó Tobi, llegando al punto de encuentro y al ver hacia el ligar donde indicó Kisame...- AAAAAAAA ME ASUSTA, ME ASUSTA

Tobi se abalanza a Hidan.

- Pero Tobi... no entiendo qué...- Hidan nota el descubrimiento de Tobi y Kisame.- QUÉ ASQUEROSO. ES PEOR QUE KAKUZU POSANDO DESNUDO PARA PLAYGIRL.- gritó Hidan, aterrorizado, abrazando a Tobi

- CÓMO TE ATREVES HIDAN. PARA QUE LO SEPAS... YO SI POSÉ PARA PLAYGIRL HACE 70 AÑOS Y FUE LA PORTADA MÁS VENDIDA.- exclamó Kakuzu, ofendido por los insultos del Jashinista

- ¿Qué es Playgirl?- preguntó Sasori, confundido

Los presentes hacen sus ya característica exclamaciones de asombro. Tobi y Hidan dejan de abrazarse

- SASORI ¡Cómo es posible que no sepas que Playgirl es una revista famosa donde los hombres guapos se desnudan!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, asomándose por la puerta

- Ah... es que...

- Deberías de sacar tu diccionario, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Es que... es muy grande y es difícil de cargarlo... Ah... entonces ya entendí... Itachi y Hidan deberían de salir ahí.- dijo Sasori

- De hecho si salí. Como el hombre más sexy del año.- indicó Itachi

- ¿En serio, Itachi?

- Cuando huí de la Hoja no tenía dinero. Y lo tuve que hacer

- Yo también salí. Hace poco. Le pedí permiso a Jashin Sama para eso.- indicó Hidan

- ¿Les gusta entonces hacer desnudos?.- preguntó Tobi, olvidando su sorpresa por los "trabajos temporales" que hicieron 3 de sus compañeros.- Yo lo haría, con mi máscara puesta

- ¡No es eso! ¡También necesitaba dinero y como siempre he sido atractivo, tenía que hacerlo!- se defendió Kakuzu

- No creo que seas tan atractivo ahora.- señaló Hidan

- Sigo teniendo pegue para tu información, Hidan

- ¿Tan necesitado estabas de dinero, hum?.- preguntó Deidara.- Hubieras cantado en las calles de las aldeas, Kakuzu, hum. Con un envase de jugo, juntas monedas...

- Como si necesitara de plagiar canciones...

- ¡Yo hacía eso, hum!

- Por lo menos Sasori, ya sabes que esas revistas son para mujeres.- dijo Kisame

- ¿Qué no le tenían miedo a algo de afuera?.- preguntó Zetsu, recordando los gritos de sus camaradas

- AAAAAY SIIIIIII.- gritó Kisame, sujetando con más fuerza a Itachi.- SÁLVAME DE ESE ENGENDRO DE LA NATURALEZA

- ¡Kisame! ¡Me estás dejando sin aire!.- se quejó Itachi, forcejeando con Kisame

- Pues es Orochimaru. No se sorprendan.- dijo Zetsu

- No le digan así.- Dijo Sasori con inocencia

Orochimaru está en traje de baño, recostado boca abajo en el pasto sobre una toalla. Podía verse toda la blancura de su piel. El sannin voltea hacia la casa y mira a Itachi con dulzura:

- Itachi san... ¿Quieres venir a asolearte conmigo?.- Preguntó Orochimaru al usuario del Sharingan.

Todos se escandalizan. Itachi pone cara de terror, se suelta de Kisame y se esconde detrás de él. Pein y Konan se asoman desde la suite por el escándalo a todo pulmón provocado por Kisame, Hidan y Tobi.

- ¡Cállense, estamos teniendo clases de Origami!.- Gritó Pein, molesto por la interrupción

- ¡Es que...- exclamó Hidan

- ¿Está claro... o quieren otra vez ir al rincón?

- Está bien, está bien.- sollozaron todos

- Pein. Hay que continuar. Pon la musiquita.- pidió Konan y ambos volvieron a entrar a la suite.

- ¿Alguien me puede poner bronceador en la espalda?- pidió Orochimaru con voz melosa

El grupo se asusta y cierra rápidamente las persianas.

El título aparece y es: **EL TERROR DEL BRONCEADO**

El video cambia...

Kakuzu, Zetsu y Tobi se encuentran en el jardín. El aficionado al dinero limpia el agua de la alberca, Tobi el granero y Zetsu corta el césped.

- ¿Para qué limpias la alberca, Kakuzu san? Ni estaba tan sucia.- dijo Tobi

- Más vale prevenir que lamentar.- señaló Kakuzu, con sabiduría

- Oh... Tienes razón... Si se llenara de algas marinas... Zetsu san tendría la culpa por nadar allí..

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- protestó Zetsu

- ¡No digas tonterías Tobi! ¡No tenemos algas marinas en nuestro cuerpo!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- ¿Ya salieron Pein y Konan de la suite?.- preguntó Orochimaru, aproximándose a sus compañeros. Había terminado de ordenar sus cosas de la recámara.

- Qué va.- respondió Kakuzu.- Esos dos siguen en sus "clases de origami"

- ¿Y no se aburren de eso?.- preguntó Tobi

- No creo. Ya hubieran salido.- dijo Zetsu

- ¿Quieren que los llamemos un momento, aventando piedritas a la ventana?.- sugirió Kakuzu, con malicia

Tobi, Orochimaru y Zetsu se asustan.

- Pero... ¿Y si nos vuelve a castigar Pein como cuando pasó lo de la minimisión?.- preguntó Orochimaru con nervios

- Eso ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.- sollozó Tobi

- Vamos... Ni se darán cuenta.- dijo Kakuzu

- Claro que lo sabrán. Pein quien sabe cómo luego descubre todo.- indicó Zetsu, con preocupación.

Se escucha cómo se rompe un objeto y...

- UOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó una voz desconocida, escuchándose por toda la casa.

El cuarteto observa en automático hacia el interior.

- OUUUUUU. OUUUUUU. AUCH.- gritó aquella voz.

- ¿Ahora qué?.- preguntó Zetsu

Pein y Konan salen de la suite, bajan las escaleras y se acercan a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad.

- ¿Quién fue el que hizo esos grititos tan desgarradorcitos?.- preguntó Konan

- AYAYAYAYAYYYYYYYY OOOOOUCHHHHH.- de nueva cuenta el grito se hace presente

- Vamos a ver. Viene de la casa- indicó Pein

Entran a la casa y en la cocina miran a uno de sus compañeros tirado en el suelo, rodeado por Sasori, Deidara, Itachi y Hidan.

- ¿Pero qué pasó?.- preguntó Orochimaru, con sospecha

- ¿Qué tanto miran al suelo? Están como si vieran a un herido...- preguntó Tobi

- Es que... hay un herido...- informó Hidan

- Háganse a un lado.- ordenó Pein

- No te va a gustar lo que vas a ver, hum.- dijo Deidara, preocupado

- ¿Y porqué demonios no hacen nada por Kisame, tontos?.- preguntó Pein, armando las "piezas del rompecabezas" del caso al notar al originario de la niebla

- Han de pensar que viéndolo lo salvarán como de milagro.- dijo Kakuzu, mordazmente.

Kisame está en el suelo, al igual que el florero roto y unas hierbas. Se alcanza a ver sangre proveniente de su cabeza. Konan se agacha y examina a su compañero.

- ME DUELE TODO.- gritó Kisame, aullando de dolor.

- Es que... no sabíamos qué hacer...- dijo Sasori

- Ya me lo imaginaba... ¿Porqué está ese florero tirado?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Lo que pasa es que... Kisame por su espada y porque es muy alto chocó con la tarima hum... tiró el florero y le cayó en la cabeza, hum.- informó Deidara

Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru y Kakuzu observa al resto con fastidio.

- Por eso te dije, Hidan, que no dejaras tus hierbas en floreros muy grandes...- dijo Pein

- ¡Yo qué iba a saber que Kisame podría chocar!.- se defendió Hidan

- Tenemos que llevarlo a que le hagan curacioncitas.- dijo Konan, inspeccionando la cabeza de Kisame

- KONAN... NO ME TOQUES... A LA MEJOR TENGO UNA FRACTURA EN EL CRÁNEO... ES PEOR QUE CUANDO TE MACHUCAS CON LA PUERTA DE UN AUTO.- sollozó Kisame

- ¡Kisame, no te muevas! Tengo que ver tu cabecita.- señaló la kunoichi, retomando su tarea

- No creo que la enfermería pueda con esto.- dijo Itachi.- Hay que llevarlo a un hospital...

- ME DUELE TODO. NO SIENTO MIS PIERNAS.- gritó Kisame, dramáticamente, entrando en shock

- Itachi. Yo soy el líder y digo qué es lo que se tiene que hacer... Estás exagerando, Kisame. Sólo te pegaste en la cabeza.- dijo Pein

- ¡No comprendes mi dolor! ¡Todo se desvanece!

- Pein... El corte es muy seriecito, está descalabradito... Itachi tiene razoncita. Hay que llevarlo al hospitalito... Tobi... pásame aguita y una toallita.- indicó Konan

- Fue por el tamaño del florero. Es muy grande.- dijo Zetsu

- No quiero ir, Konan. Dile a Itachi.- dijo Tobi

- Tobi... obedece a Konan...- dijo Pein cortantemente.-

- Está bien... ¿Tomo el agua de la llave o del garrafón?.- preguntó el enmascarado

- Pues de la que sea #&#&#&# rápido.- replicó Konan

- Ahí voy, pero no te enojes...- dijo Tobi, como si fuera un niño "regañado".

Tobi se retira.

- ¿Y tú Itachi, porqué no hiciste nada? Me extraña de ti.- preguntó Kakuzu

- Estaba muy asustado. Me quedé paralizado.- indicó el Uchiha

- Más bien querías que una mujer hiciera este trabajo...

- ¡Claro que no!...

- Suficiente.- dijo Pein

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a llevar al hospital si no nos podemos salir?.- preguntó Sasori

Los presentes se miran entre sí, con confusión.

- Esta vez Sasori ha hecho una pregunta con sentido.- admitió Orochimaru

- Hay que salirnos a escondidas, hum.- sugirió Deidara

- ¡Eso no se puede! Hay cámaras viéndonos por todas partes.- exclamó Zetsu en su faceta oscura

- Tenemos que orar por la salvación de Kisame a Jashin Sama.- dijo Hidan

- Tobi llega con lo que le había pedido Konan y ella rápidamente remoja la toalla y la coloca atrás de la cabeza de Kisame.

- AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY.- gritó Kisame, pataleando

- ¡#&#&#&#& Kisame! ¡No te muevas!.- exclamó Konan

- Kisame sí siente sus piernas.- dijo Sasori

- Como si rezar hiciera que Jashin viniera y se llevara a Kisame al hospital.- dijo Kakuzu

- Es algo que puede ayudar, Kakuzu.- dijo molesto el jashinista

- Cállense.- ordenó Pein, dirigiéndose a una de las cámaras

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Pein?.- preguntó Tobi, al ver a su líder haciendo dicha acción.

Pein localiza la cámara más cercana y la mira con su clásica mirada penetrante.

- Oye, Big Brother... ya viste todo... debemos llevar a Kisame al hospital... Ahora mismo.- indicó el portador del rinnegan con dureza.

- De acuerdo. Únicamente una persona deberá acompañarlo y ambos deberán esperar en el almacén. Allí tendrán que vendarse los ojos y un miembro de la producción será quien se haga cargo de su traslado.- indicó Big Brother

- ¿Quién entonces, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- ITACHI... ME MUERO...- gritó Kisame, llorando

- Yo iré con él.- dijo Itachi

- Entonces ya está arreglado.- dijo Pein

- Itachi y Kisame... pasen al almacén.- indicó Big Brother

Los ninjas de rango S piensan en la mejor manera de cómo trasladar al "paciente".

- Usemos el carrito que está allí...- indicó Pein, hacia la cocina.-

- ¿Ese que parece del supermercado?.- preguntó Tobi

- Si... pongamos a Kisame ahí... no hay otra manera...

- Se ve muy incómodo.- dijo Hidan

Zetsu, por medio de sus ramas, lo levanta y lo avienta a la "camilla provisional".

- AUCH, AUCH... ¿QUIERES DEJARME INVÁLIDO ZETSU?.- gritó Kisame, furioso por la falta de cuidado del bipolar.

- Vas a tener que aguantarte.- dijo Zetsu

- Pobre Kisame.- dijo Sasori, con lástima

- Itachi, jala del carrito.- indicó Pein

- Espera, espera...- dijo Konan, levantando la toalla y colocándola detrás de la cabeza de Kisame.- Te faltaba la toallita

Itachi se lleva a Kisame y se colocan en la puerta del almacén.

- Orochimaru, abre la puerta.- dijo Pein

- Suerte Itachi san, Kisame.- indicó Orochimaru, cumpliendo su orden.

- ¡Suerte!.- exclamaron la mayor parte de los Akatsuki, a excepción de Pein

- Ah si, hum.- agregó Deidara

Orochimaru abre la puerta e Itachi y Kisame ingresan, cerrando así el almacén. El Uchiha encuentra dos cintas negras y deduce algo muy importante.

- Kisame, tengo que vendarte los ojos.- indicó Itachi

- NOOOO. NO. NO SABRÉ SI ESTÁS A MI LADO. YA NO PUEDO MÁS ITACHI... ESTOY EMPEZANDO A VER UNA LUZ... NO ME DEJES IR ALLÁ...

- Tenemos que hacerlo. Yo también me vendaré... Y no te vas a ir a la luz

- Está bien... Confiaré en ti... como siempre, querido amigo...

- Estás haciendo el ridículo con tus exageraciones.- dijo Itachi, comenzando a vendar los ojos de Kisame.

- ¡ITACHI! ¿¡Dónde estás¡? ¡Tengo que sentir tu mano!.. YA NO PUEDO MÁS... ITACHI... ME MUERO... NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ...

- Aquí está...- dijo Itachi, sujetando la mano de su amigo y con la otra se venda sus propios ojos...

- ITACHI... ADIÓS...

Kisame suelta la mano de Itachi y "muere". Después de unos segundos, el Uchiha se cerciora de la salud de su amigo.

- Kisame... sigues vivo.- dijo Itachi, tomando el pulso de su compañero.- Deja de exagerar...

- Es cierto... Sujeta mi mano otra vez...

- Los llevaremos al hospital.- dijo una voz misteriosa, después de cerciorarse que Itachi y Kisame tuvieran las cintas amarradas.- Mi asistente llevará a Itachi de la mano y yo llevaré el carrito...

Kisame e Itachi desaparecen de vista con los sujetos misteriosos

El letrero anuncia: **LA DESGRACIA DE KISAME**

El video termina. Yomi de nueva cuenta aparece en pantalla.

- No se preocupen. El buen Kisame sobrevivió a su accidente, queridos. Para saber más sobre sus situaciones, nos comunicaremos con ellos dentro de la casa... Bumer... enchúfame a Akatsuki..

- Si ni que fueras un enchufe, tonto.- respondió Bumer

- ¡Claro que no! Pareces Sasori... Comunícame con ellos

- Ya entendí. Yo no tengo Sasoritis...

Bumer hace ya el acostumbrado enlace a la casa y se pueden observar a los 11 habitantes sentados en la sala.

- Hola, mis bellos criminales

- Hola, Yomi.- respondió la caótica organización

- Pein... te ganaron en una discusión... ¿Podrás perdonar a Dina Mitsurugi?.- preguntó el conductor

- No. Y si me la llegara a encontrar... la pagará...- amenazó, con los ojos brillando de furia

Yomi traga saliva y retoma su oficio.

- Interesante... Veo que se la han ingeniado para sobrevivir con un modesto presupuesto... ¿Cómo está eso de que Kakuzu era el único que decía banco?

- Es el administrador. Ese era su trabajo.- dijo Pein

- Lo hubiera hecho mejor si no nos hubiéramos equivocado tantas veces.- dijo Kakuzu, defendiendo su proeza

- Bueno, tranquis, tranquis... Cambiando de tema... Eso de que algunos de ustedes han prestado servicios para PlayGirl sí que es algo que no podemos olvidar... Y por fin una chica ganó una prueba.- dijo Yomi, con alegría

- Pude por fin levantar el nombre de las mujercitas en altito.- declaró Konan, triunfante

- Y te lo agradezco, querida

- Las circunstancias nos obligó a posar desnudos.- dijo Itachi

- Eso lo disculpo Itachi... Ya vi las fotos de las revistas... Y se veían muy bien... Por cierto... ¿Cómo sigues de esa cabeza, Kisame?.- preguntó Yomi

- Estoy mejor.- respondió Kisame, quien tenía vendada toda ésta.- Estuve al borde de la muerte...

- No es cierto. No fue serio tu accidente, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Claro que lo fue, Deidara. Por lo menos Itachi estuvo esperándome mientras me atendían.

- Bueno lindos y linda... Estamos, como ustedes sabrán... en la quinta y última nominación...

- ¿Tan rápido vamos a terminar ya?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si, Sasori... No me interrumpas... Será el mismo método de nominar: 2 puntos negativos al primer nominado y al segundo 1... Dentro de poco sabrán quién de ustedes serán los 4 finalistas... Esta etapa es decisiva y muy importante... Piensen bien en quién nominan. Suerte. Nos vemos dentro de poco...

Yomi desaparece de la pantalla.

- Tobi, pasa al confesionario.- ordenó Big Brother

- Orales. Lero, lero. Soy el primero.- dijo Tobi, riéndose, dirigiéndose a su labor

- Oigan.. ahora que lo pienso... nunca hemos de hablado de cosas románticas.- dijo Zetsu

- Claro que si. Hablamos de las parejas de la Hoja hace mucho.- recordó Orochimaru

- Si... pero nunca hemos platicado... de nuestras exnovias...

Los presentes ponen cara de sorpresa.

- Ahora que lo dices... es cierto.- apoyó Kakuzu

- Yo nunca he tenido exnoviecitas. Puros exnoviecitos.- indicó Konan

- De todas maneras entra en la plática... ah y Orochimaru también ha de tener exnovios

- QUEEE... NO DIGAS COSAS EN FALSO, KAKUZU.- exclamó Orochimaru, ofendido.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Zetsu?.- preguntó Pein, cruzando los brazos

Tobi regresa.

- ¿De exnovias?.- preguntó Tobi.- Pude escuchar... Siiii. ¡Hablemos de eso!

- Sasori, pasa al confesionario

- No tardo. Eso se ve interesante

Sasori se retira

- Hay que platicar y... esos temas me gustan mucho.- respondió Zetsu

- Es una tontería.- dijo Pein

- Yo quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Konan

- Líder... a Konan le gustaría mucho saber eso de nosotros.- dijo Zetsu, en su tono manipulador.

- ¿Ya ves Pein? Ella ha hablado.- dijo Kakuzu, sonriente.

- Está bien. Platiquemos de eso.- dijo Pein, después de pensarlo un poco.

- ¿Tú Kakuzu... cómo fue tu última novia?.- preguntó Zetsu

Sasori regresa.

- Pues yo tenía 85 años y ella 18.- respondió el originario de la Cascada

Todos lanzan exclamaciones de sorpresa. El marionetero y Kisame se escandalizan.

- ¡Pero Kakuzu! ¡Eres un asaltacunas!.- gritó Kisame, exageradamente

- Cierto, cierto. Casi eres un depravado.- apoyó Hidan

- ¿Qué es asaltacunas?.- preguntó Sasori

- Deidara, pasa al confesionario

Los ninjas ponen los ojos en blanco ante la nueva pregunta del pelirrojo.

- ¡No es posible Sasori... otra vez preguntando...!.- gritó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

- Es que... no lo sé... esa palabra se oye complicada

- Pues es cuando uno anda con una persona mucho más joven que tú.- informó Orochimaru

- Ya entendí...

- O sea tu también eres un asaltacunas, Orochimaru.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Eso es un caso diferente!.- se defendió el amante de las serpientes

- Es una noticia muy explosiva, Kakuzu, hum.- comentó Deidara, alejándose

- ¿Te gustan mujeres jóvenes?.- preguntó Itachi

- Ella se cruzó por los azares de la vida. Era muy apasionada... pero tenía una desventaja...

- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Konan

- ¿Que solo te quería por tu dinero?.- preguntó Hidan, aguantando la risa.

- Pues si. Eso pasó.- admitió Kakuzu

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- estalló Hidan en una risotada

Deidara regresa.

- Pobre de ti, Kakuzu hum

- ¡Basta Hidan!.- Kakuzu le da un zape muy fuerte al apasionado de la buena condición física

- AUCH... AUCH...- se quejó, sobándose la cabeza

- Itachi, pasa al confesionario

- Luego regreso

Itachi se levanta y se va.

- A mi exnovia.- dijo Tobi.- No le gustaba ir todos los días al parque de diversiones

- A nadie le gusta ir diario a esos lugares.- dijo Pein

- Pero es que son muy divertidos... y me terminó porque nunca me quito la máscara

- Pues con la mascarita puesta nunca te podía dar un besito. La apoyo.- dijo Konan

- ¿Ah pues si verdad?.- dijo Tobi, descubriendo apenas el porqué de su ruptura con esa chica.

Regresa Itachi

- Kakuzu, pasa al confesionario

- Esos temas sí que son muy amarillistas, aunque entretenidos.- dijo Kakuzu, desapareciendo de vista

- ¿Itachi, cuándo fue tu última relación?.- preguntó Sasori

- Fue antes de irme de la Hoja...- respondió Itachi, escondiendo un poco de tristeza en su voz

- ¿Porqué terminaron?.- cuestionó Zetsu, notando el estado de ánimo del Uchiha

- No terminamos... la tuve que matar...

Los presentes gritan de nueva cuenta por otra sorpresa.

- Pero Itachi... ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa mala mujer? ¿Esa mujer fatal?... ¡Se las verá conmigo!.- declaró Kisame, usando su espada.

- ¿No exageraste un poco en decidir matarla, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Lo que pasa es que...

La organización le presta absoluta atención al experto del Sharingan mientras Kakuzu retorna del confesionario.

- Era parte de mi clan... y no tuve más opción.- finalizó Itachi, con unas lágrimas en los ojos

- Es muy triste.- sollozó Tobi

- Vaya.- dijo Kakuzu, sentándose.- No conocía ese lado sensible tuyo, Itachi... Esas lágrimas...

- Me entró basura en los ojos.- se excusó Itachi, limpiándoselos con mucha discreción

- Uy si. Como si hubiera mucho polvo en el ambiente

- Por lo menos Itachi has podido salir adelante en la vida.- dijo Kisame

- ¡Yo te abrazo, Itachi- san!.- se ofreció Orochimaru para consolar a su "amor imposible"

Itachi se acerca más a Zetsu, para que el sannin no cumpliera su propuesta.

- Pein, pasa al confesionario

- No tardo.

Pein se retira del lugar. A Zetsu se le ocurre una brillante idea.

- Konan... cuéntanos rápido todo de tu exnovio.- informó Zetsu

- ¿Ahorita?.- preguntó la kunoichi

- Si... porque si no... Pein podría molestarse

- ¿Qué quieren saber de él?

- ¿Es más celoso que el líder?.- preguntó Tobi

- ¿Tiene mejor cuerpo?.- preguntó Hidan

- ¿Tiene mejores piercings?.- inquirió Orochimaru

- ¿Es un ninja reconocido o es un Don nadie?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Dejen de preguntar... Bueno... él era de mi aldea y... es un ninja.- dijo Konan, con nervios.- Nos queríamos... Pero cortamos porque entré a Akatsuki y a él no le gusta eso... Es muy violento y rencoroso... no sé qué me podría hacer ahora que estoy con Pein...

- No te acepta por cómo eres.- dijo Sasori

- Qué bien lo resumes, Sasori... Pero ahora me preocupa algo...

Los ojos de los muchachos se abren por la curiosidad...

- Si vio lo que Pein y yo hemos estado haciendo...- meditó la kunoichi

- ¿Porqué será?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.- ¿No será por sus benditas "clases de origami"?

- ¡No lo digas de esa manera, Kakuzu!

- No creo que esté tan loco como para intentar algo malo el exnovio de Konan.- dijo Sasori

- Sasori, no subestimes a las personas violentas.- señaló Itachi

- Pero ya hubiera pasado algo aqui, hum. Un mensaje de él, no sé, hum.- opinó Deidara

- ¿De qué hablas Konan? ¿Del mequetrefe ese?.- preguntó Pein, enojado imprevistamente, después de haber terminado de nominar

- AAAAAY NO HUM.- exclamó Deidara.- Ya la descubrió Pein.

- Atención.- informó Big Brother

El silencio reina en el lugar

- Un intruso se encuentra dentro de la casa

Todos los inquilinos se asustan y comienzan a pensar en sus posibles sospechosos y en todas las personas que alguna vez le hicieron una maldad.

- Las persianas están cerradas. Pasen de inmediato a la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta". Allí estarán hasta que hayamos sacado al infiltrado. Las nominaciones seguirán efectuándose con normalidad.- puntualizó Big Brother

- ¿Cómo le va a hacer Big Brother para sacarlo si no es un ninja?.- preguntó Tobi

- No lo sé, hum. Pero seguridad podría hacerlo.- comentó Deidara

- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Qué viene a hacer aquí!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Vayamos rápido.- dijo Pein

Los presentes obedecen con presteza a Big Brother. Dentro del mencionado cuarto y muy angustiados...

- Tenemos a muchos enemigos.- dijo Hidan, consternado.- Puede que uno de ellos sea quien haya entrado aquí...

- Es obvio, Hidan. Un amigo no nos querría matar.- espetó Kakuzu

- OH NO...- gritó Kisame, con exageración.- PUEDE SER QUE ESA PERSONA HAYA VENIDO A MATAR A ITACHI...QUE EL INTRUSO SEA...

- No es él.- intervino Itachi.- Si fuera mi hermano, ya hubiera roto las ventanas para anunciar su llegada...

- Puede que alguien haya dethhhhcubierto el contrabando de niñothhh que hago... o alguno de la Hoja puede thhhhher... No nothhhh quieren.- dijo Orochimaru, entrando en una crisis nerviosa y comenzando a sofocarse

- ¡Los de la Inquisición contra el Jashin puede que quieran capturarme!.- se lamentó Hidan, comenzando a orar para que no se cumpliera la "profecía"

- ¡O alguien ya notó que me robé a Sandaime Kazekage!.- lamentó Sasori

- ¡Los corredores de bolsa puede que se hayan dado cuenta que les robé!.- exclamó Kakuzu, con preocupación.

- ¡Los de la jugueterías ya notaron que me llevé los muñecos Playmobile!.- gritó Tobi

- Konan, pasa al confesionario

- Iré con cuidado.- dijo la kunoichi, nerviosa, saliendo con mucho cuidado para ir al confesionario

- ¡O quieren capturarme porque hice volar el museo surrealista que no me gustaba, hum!.- se quejó Deidara

- Cálmense.- ordenó Pein, escondiendo su preocupación por lo que sucede.- No llegaremos a nada si seguimos así...

- ¡Me comí al kage de Inglaterra y lo descubrieron!.- se lamentó Zetsu

- ¡O mi ex novia vino a reclamarme todo porque la corté por nuestra diferencia de razas!.- exclamó Kisame

El resto deja de mencionar sus posibles "sospechosos" por la revelación de Kisame

- ¿En serio hiciste eso?.- preguntó Pein

- ¿De otras razas?.- repitió Orochimaru, contrariado

- Es que ella era una sirena...- dijo Kisame

- No hay mucha diferencia.- dijo Zetsu.- Casi ustedes son lo mismo...

- No es cierto. Mi ex era una sirena y yo no. Por eso nuestro amor era imposible...

- Dicen que en el amor nada es imposible.- dijo Sasori, con ternura.

- Puede ser. Pero en mi caso no... Pero estaremos juntos en otra vida... ténganlo por seguro...- declaró Kisame, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros por lo último que dijo

Después de escuchar a Kisame, Kakuzu llega a una idea sobre la posible identidad del "forastero de la casa".

- Esperen un momento...- dijo Kakuzu.- Y si realmente una expareja sea la que se metió...

- ¿Y eso qué?.- preguntó Pein

- En mi caso no puede ser eso.- dijo Itachi

- En el tuyo no... pero en el de cierta persona que acaba de salir a nominar...- dijo Hidan

Los ninjas logran "dar" con el presunto culpable...

- EL EXNOVIO DE KONAN.- gritaron todos (incluso Pein)

Konan entra al cuarto, aterrada.

- Se escuchan ruidos en el jardín... Puede que estén peleando contra el intruso...

- Kisame, pasa al confesionario

- Puede que él quiera... eliminar a su rival de amores, ese es Pein... Si no vuelven a verme ya saben por quién fue..- dijo Kisame, poniendo su mano en la cabeza. Asustado y con mucho cuidado sale de la habitación

- ¿Están diciendo que él entró por lo que vio de nuestras clases de origami?.- preguntó Konan, deduciendo las palabras del espadachín

- Konan... si entra ese mal nacido... yo lo destruiré.- declaró Pein

Kisame regresa.

- ¡Pero no escuchaste Pein que él es muy violento!.- exclamó Tobi, nervioso

- ¡Podría ser capaz de matar a Konan y a todos nosotros, hum!.- señaló Deidara

- ¡Se siguen escuchando esos ruidos... es nuestro fin!.- sollozó Kisame

- No podrá conmigo. Lo garantizo.- manifestó Pein

- No pensemos en eso.- dijo Zetsu.- Sigamos hablando del tema. Hay que confiar en Big Brother

- No digas órdenes Zetsu... Hagamos lo que dice Zetsu.- dijo Pein, con más calma

- Trataré de calmarme.- dijo Konan, respirando hondo

- Yo sigo, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Zetsu, pasa al confesionario

- Tengo que regresar rápido.- dijo el bipolar

Zetsu va a cumplir su tarea.

- Yo voy a hacer la recreación de lo que me sucedió hum... Kisame, ayúdame.

- Está bien

- Tú sígueme la corriente, hum

Deidara y Kisame se sientan en una de las camas, uno junto al otro. Su "audiencia" los observa con atención.

- Didi, hum...- dijo un romántico Deidara.

- ¿Didi?.- preguntó Itachi, asqueado por el diminutivo de la muchacha

- Así le decía de cariño, hum.- dijo Deidara, tomando la mano de Kisame.- Didi, hum... Tengo algo que decirte...

- Dime lo que quieras, terroncito de arcilla.- dijo Kisame, amaneradamente

Deidara suelta en automático la mano del experto de la samehada.

- ¡Tenemos que cortar, hum!- declaró Deidara, con determinación

Kisame se lo toma muy personal y le salen lágrimas de los ojos. Los presentes mira la actuación con reservas.

- No... no puede ser... ¿Es por otra mujer, verdad?.- preguntó Kisame, conteniendo el "supuesto" llanto

- ¿O por otro hombre?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- ¡Yo no soy como tú, Orochimaru, hum!.- exclamó Deidara

- Yo que te di... todo mi amor... y así me lo agradeces.- dijo Kisame, fingiendo mucha tristeza.

- No es eso hum... es que... ya no es lo mismo, hum...

Kisame le da una cachetada a Deidara y "finge" irse llorando.

- Auch... Fue un poco peor porque Didi me sacó volando... pero así fue más o menos como me pasó hum.- dijo Deidara, acariciando su mejilla lastimada.

Zetsu entra al cuarto.

- ¿No fuiste un poco cruel? Pudiste ser más sutil.- comentó Sasori

- Hay que ser así con las mujeres, hum

- A mi me terminó mi novia porque a ella le desesperaba que rezara 8 veces al día y yo le dije que primero estaba Jashin sama.- informó Hidan

- Hidan, pasa al confesionario

- Por eso te mandó a la #&#&#&. Hasta yo lo hubiera hecho.- dijo Konan, comprendiendo la situación de dicha muchacha

- No entiendes nada sobre religión... Por eso dices eso.- se defendió Hidan, saliendo del cuarto

- ¿Y tú Sasori?.- preguntó Itachi

- Bueno es que... ella me cortó porque... se me olvidaban los aniversarios y los lugares de las citas... y varias veces la dejé plantada...- se quejó el marionetero

- No me sorprende, Sasori...- dijo Kakuzu

- Eso no se hace.- indicó Itachi

- Apoyo a Itachi.- dijo Zetsu

- Es que... acordarme de las fechas no se me da mucho...

- Dinos ahora Orochimaru de tu último exnovio... perdón, exnovia.- pidió Kisame

- Nunca he sido correspondido.- lamentó Orochimaru.- Mi Kimimaro se murió antes de tiempo... Ni Sasuke kun ni mucho menos Itachi san han podido...

Orochimaru comienza a llorar y sus camaradas lo miran con "pena ajena". Hidan regresa

- Orochimaru pasa al confesionario

- AAAAAAAAA.- gritó el sannin como mujer en desgracia, al momento de abrir y cerrar la puerta

- Vaya. Lo de Orochimaru es ridículo.- dijo Itachi

- Creo que falto yo...- dijo Zetsu.- Lo que pasa es que una vez quise visitar a mi exnovia... le quise dar una sorpresa...

- ¿Y luego?.- preguntó Pein

- Lo que hice fue esperarla desde las 12 del día dentro de una de las paredes... y ya en la noche ella sentía paranoia porque sentía mi presencia...

- ¿La estabas acosando?.- preguntó Sasori, escandalizado

- ¡No, Sasori. No la acosaba. Quería darle mi sorpresa!.- dijo el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- ¡Entonces aparecí y ella me dio un sartenazo en la cara! Desde allí empezó a pensar que era un acosador enfermo... y me terminó

- ¿Por eso tienes esa cara tan fea ahora?- Preguntó Tobi

- ¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver, Tobi! Por naturaleza soy así. El sartén no me dejó así mi cara.- se defendió el bipolar

Orochimaru regresa.

- Eso sería todo.- dijo Pein

- No líder faltas tú.- insistió Tobi

- Todos ya hemos platicado de eso.- argumentó Hidan

- Si, Pein.- dijo Konan.- Dinos

- ¿Ves? Konan así lo desea.- dijo Kakuzu

- No quiero hablar sobre mi exnovia. No tiene importancia ahora.- se defendió el proveniente de la Lluvia

- Atención... Hemos logrado sacar al intruso de la casa. Pueden pasar nuevamente a la sala.- informó Big Brother

- GRACIAS A LA VIRGEN DE LOS MARES.- estalló Kisame de alegría

- Qué lástima Pein...- dijo Kakuzu.- Pero algún día te haremos hablar de eso.- concluyó para si el experimentado shinobi

Los miembros de Akatsuki se distribuyen en los sillones y aparece en la pantalla de plasma Yomi Micha.

- Muchachos, muchacha... Con sus nominados, tenemos ya la cantidad total de puntos acumulados en su contra. Han ya determinado quiénes son los finalistas. En la próxima transmisión sabrán quiénes son... será en el día de la final... Ah si... Sentimos el susto por el que los hicimos pasar... El que se coló a la casa fue un fan de todos ustedes que quería verlos frente a frente...

- Y nosotros pensando que era el exnovio de Konan...- dijo Zetsu, decepcionado. Quería ver una "pelea por el amor de una mujer"

- Han revelado más de sus "trapitos al sol"... Y DE EXES... QUÉ EMOCIÓN... Pero bueno, no les digo más chiquitos... necesitan reponerse de lo que pasó hoy... Me despido... ¡Shopping, party y manicure!... Bye bye cito... ¡Los veré en la final!

Yomi manda un beso muy bien tronado y aparece la pantalla en negro, con el ya característico ojo de "El gran hermano".

- ¿Ya ven que no era él?.- confirmó Konan, aliviada.- No hagan ese tipo de comentariitos otra vez. Ni lo mencionen de nuevito. No saben de lo que es capaz...

- No fue necesario que lo hiciera pedazos.- dijo Pein

- Yo ya me quiero dormir.- dijo Orochimaru.

- Estamos muy cansados.- dijo Tobi, bostezando.

Los ninjas se retiran a sus habitaciones y respiran de alivio porque el intruso había sido "erradicado" y además ya no tenían que realizar nominaciones en el poco tiempo que les quedaba ya para vivir dentro de la casa.

* * *

Esto fue la última nominación xD. Casi llena de exes jeje

Para sus opiniones, comentarios, están los reviews.

El siguiente capítulo, será sobre las actividades que hay dentro de la casa, con la diferencia de que ya falta poco para que acabe el fic.

Grax!

Cuidense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	25. MOMENTOS DE OCIOSIDAD

Hola a todos! Estamos de vuelta

Antes que nada. Muchas gracias por emitir sus votos por sus favoritos. No pensamos acumular tantos xD. Los tenemos ya contabilizados.

**Admitimos que las votaciones están muy cerradas. Cualquiera puede dar la sorpresa XD. Daremos más tiempo para recibir sus votos. Quienes no han podido decidir por sus 4 AKATSUKIS Favoritos o no han tenido tiempo para votar, todavía pueden hacerlo por medio de sus reviews.**

**Seguiremos contando los votos en este capítulo.**

**El cierre de las votaciones será cuando salga publicado el próximo capítulo.**

¿Secuela del fic?... Ahorita de momento es pronto para hablar de ello. Tenemos ideas para otra historia, con los Akatsuki de nuevo, pero les hablaremos sobre ella cuando ya andemos por el capitulo final del reality xD

Bueno, este capítulo trata de "actividades recreativas" que realizan los Akatsukis ya en esta última etapa dentro de la casa. Una de las ideas de ésta... le damos el crédito a **Puchiko Hiwatari. **Aunque no figuró como prueba, sí como actividad. Gracias por ello xD

Esperamos que les guste.

Sale! Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 24.- Momentos de ociosidad

Después de platicar sobre exnovio y exnovias, las nominaciones no eran un tema de motivo para que Akatsuki se preocupara nunca más. Ahora tendrían que esperar unos cuantos días más para no únicamente salir de la casa de Big Brother, sino de saber quién de ellos ganaría el millón de dólares y ya después retomarían sus vidas y su objetivo en la realidad: Atrapar jinchuurikis.

Faltaba una semana para la gran final. En el "cuarto de los fenómenos" se escucha a alguien estar sacando cosas con mucha obsesión. Orochimaru había terminado de alaciarse su cabello y entra a la habitación.

- ¿Quién está moviendo las cosas del cuarto?.- preguntó el sannin al momento de entrar y nota a cierta persona vaciar el buró, una maleta y arrojando cosas al suelo.- Tobi... ¿Qué tanto buscas?

- Es que... como ya pronto nos vamos a ir de la casa, quiero usar todo esto.- respondió Tobi, rodeado de juguetes: carritos, muñecos, pistas...

- No creo que termines toda esa colección

- ¿De qué hablan hum?.- preguntó Deidara, llegando al lugar y justo cuando ve el desastre del enmascarado...- QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO TOBI... ESTÁS DESORDENANDO TODO HUM.- exclamó, sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas esparcidas en la habitación.

- Pero Deidara sempai, no encuentro eso que estoy buscando...

- Si Konan ve todo esto...- dijo Orochimaru

- No va a darse cuenta. Está en la suite, Orochimaru san.- respondió Tobi tranquilamente, prosiguiendo su búsqueda.- Y a veces Deidara sempai deja sus muñecos de arcilla

- ¡Tobi! ¡No es a propósito hum! ¡Son por mis etapas de creatividad!.- se excusó el artista

- YA LA ENCONTRÉ.- gritó Tobi, sosteniendo una bolsa negra de plástico

- ¿Una bolsa de plástico?.- preguntó Orochimaru, extrañado

- ¿Qué encontraste, Tobi?.- preguntó Sasori, accediendo al cuarto.- ¿Quieres jugar con esa bolsa?

- No, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi.- Miren...

Tobi vacía la bolsa y caen una red y una pelota desinflada.

- ¿Piensas jugar con eso?.- preguntó Orochimaru, viendo con desagrado dichos objetos

- Si... estaba buscando la red... pero... orales.- dijo Tobi, rascándose la cabeza.- No espera encontrar la pelota de voleiball.- añadió, riendo

- ¿Qué es voleibol?.- preguntó Sasori

Los presentes observan, como ya es costumbre, al marionetero con incredulidad.

- SASORI HUM... ¿TAMPOCO SABES LO QUE ES VOLEIBOL?.- exclamó Deidara con desesperación

- Lo que pasa... es que nunca había escuchado esa palabra...- se disculpó el pelirrojo

- Ay Sasori San... Voleibol es un deporte que se juega con una red y una pelota con las manos.- indicó Tobi

- Ah... ese deporte lo practican en la Arena. No sabía que se llamaba así

- Bueno, ya lo sabes Sasori... ¿Y piensas jugar solo Tobi? Porque eso no se puede.- dijo Orochimaru, recordando un poco sobre las reglas del deporte.

- No, voy a invitar a algunos de ustedes-. Respondió Tobi, emocionado

- Yo juego hum.- agregó Deidara.- No tengo nada que hacer ahora. Ya terminé mis nuevas decoraciones explosivas, hum

- ¡Qué bien sempai!... ¿Y tú Sasori san?

- Lo voy a intentar. Quiero estirarme un poco

- ¿Y tú Orochimaru san?

- No quiero ahora.

Tobi tropieza con uno de sus juguetes, sin caer. Se acerca a Orochimaru y comienza a zarandearlo de la capa.

- ANDALE OROCHIMARU... ¡Si! ¡Di que si! ¡Aprovecha que no estás tan viejo como Kakuzu san!...- dijo Tobi, en tono de súplica.

- QUE DIJISTE TOBI.- exclamó Kakuzu, molesto llegando inesperadamente. Había caminado por el pasillo, después de lavarse los dientes, y notó el comentario de Tobi.- ¡Seré mayor, pero yo todavía puedo jugar como nunca!

- No me compares con Kakuzu.- dijo Orochimaru, ofendido.- Todavía tengo condición física.

- ¿Entonces también juegan voleibol?.- preguntó Tobi a sus compañeros con ilusión

- SIIII. SE NOS DA MUY BIEN.- exclamaron Kakuzu y Orochimaru. Ambos ninjas querían demostrar que la edad no era desventaja para divertirse.

Una hora después:

En el jardín, está colocada la red por medio de unos tubos que con habilidad había colocado Itachi (Tobi lo convenció tanto para jugar como para poner ese material). La pelota la infló Deidara, después que el enmascarado jugara e insistiera con el cabello del artista de la roca para que lo auxiliara.

- Dijiste que invitarías a unos.- dijo Sasori.- Pero no a todos los que estamos aquí...

Con excepción de Pein y Konan, los criminales rango S están cerca de la red, admirando la "semi cancha" de voleiball.

- Casi todos aceptaron.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.

- ¿Y Pein y Konan?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Dijeron que iban a pasar al nivel avanzado de las clases de Origami

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.- se preguntó Kakuzu

- ¿Nos vas a dividir en 2 equipos?.- preguntó Hidan a Tobi

- Claro que si, Hidan. Como si un solo equipo de nueve personas estuviera solo de un lado de la red y jugara con la nada.- espetó Kakuzu con su sarcasmo

- ¡Era sólo una pregunta, Kakuzu! Quería confirmar nada más.- indicó el jashinista

- Uy si. Cómo no...

- Sobra uno. Alguien tiene que ser juez.- señaló Itachi, contando a los "jugadores"

- Tienes mucha razón, Itachi.- dijo Kisame.- Que sea alguien que no se le de mucho jugar

- Yo digo que Kisame sea el árbitro hum, para que no haya ventaja en un equipo.- Sugirió Deidara.

A Kisame se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas por el comentario de su compañero.

- ¿Porqué me discriminas?, ¿Es por mi estatura?.- preguntó Kisame, sintiéndose "insultado"

- No lo digo por eso hum, es para tener igualdad...

- Zetsu también es alto, y no le dices nada. Eso es racismo.

- CALLATE, YO NO SOY UN FENÓMENO COMO TU.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Ya cálmense, nos vamos a ir turnando el puesto de árbitro, así jugaremos todos.- intervino Itachi

Kisame y Zetsu observan a Itachi como si fuera su salvación.

- ITACHI, COMO SIEMPRE ERES EL QUE RESUELVE TODO, ERES ÚNICO, ERES EL MEJOR, ERES..- gritó Kisame, lleno de alegría.

- ¿Qué no vamos a jugar?.- Interrumpió Kakuzu desesperado.- Y obvio... que ya sabemos que Itachi hace todo.

- Si, por eso lo adoro...Itachi San, eres el mejor.- Dijo Orochimaru, con mucho cariño

Itachi suda por los nervios y sobre todo por el miedo que siempre le inspiraba el aficionado a las serpientes

- Ya empecemos. Porque si no, nunca vamos a jugar.- declaró Tobi.

Los equipos quedan divididos así (por lo general, sin contar los cambios): Zetsu, Hidan, Itachi y Tobi contra Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru y Kakuzu.

Había pasado media hora desde que había iniciado el partido. El equipo de Zetsu llevaba la ventaja...

- OH NO HUM... ¡Perdimos 25 a 10! ¡Y todo porque tenemos a los más viejos, hum! ¡Y se están cansando, hum!.- se lamentó Deidara, arrodillado con pose de derrotado.

- QUEEE.- gritó Kakuzu, furioso.- ¡Todavía nos podemos recuperar, Deidara!

- ¡Seremos viejos, pero tenemos experiencia en todo!.- espetó Orochimaru

- Todavía no acaba el partido.- dijo Sasori.- Faltan dos sets

El equipo se sorprende porque Sasori por fin sabía algo.

- ¿Y tú como sabes, hum?

- No estoy seguro... Pero yo creo eso.- respondió Sasori, con incertidumbre.

Se escuchan exclamaciones por parte del equipo

- Tenía que ser Sasori.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¡Ya empiecen!... ¡¿O quieren otra paliza?!.- retó Zetsu invadido por su faceta oscura

Retoman el encuentro. Kisame entra de cambio en vez de Orochimaru, quien ya estaba muy cansado.

- No aguantas nada, Orochimaru.- dijo Hidan.- Jashin sama no te dio su bendición

- Pronto recuperaré mis fuerzas.- amenazó el sannin.

El partido se efectúa con normalidad. Al tener a Kisame remontan en el marcador, pero un suceso inesperado ocurre...

Itachi, con gran habilidad, bolea la pelota a Hidan para rematar.

- ¡Ahora Hidan! ¡Remata!.- indicó Itachi

Deidara está dispuesto a bloquear el remate...

- NO LO PERMITIRÉ HUM.- exclamó Deidara, con amenaza.

El ninja de la roca brinca pero el jashinista se adelanta.

- GUAYAGUAYAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Hidan, con su "otro" grito de batalla

El remate lo realiza con tanta fuerza que...

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- exclamó Deidara, tirado en el suelo.

- SEMPAIIIIIIIIII.- gritó Tobi, al ver al artista noqueado, con la nariz rota

- Hidan... fue muy fuerte ese remate.- observó Sasori

- Y eso que no usé toda mi fuerza.- señaló Hidan

Pein y Konan, gracias a los gritos de Hidan, Deidara y de Tobi se asoman por la ventana de la suite.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad.

- Ay mira.. ¡Están jugando voleiballcito!.- dijo Konan, con interés.- Yo quiero jugar con ellos...

- Es muy peligroso...

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo Zetsu.- Es mucho más peligroso asesinar ninjas

- Zetsu... ¿Me estás contradiciendo?.- preguntó el líder, cortantemente

Zetsu traga saliva.

- No, queridísimo líder... tú siempre tienes la razón... Sólo era un comentario...

- Así me gusta

- Bueno, entonces hay que ver el partidito.- sugirió Konan

- De acuerdo.- respondió Pein

Los ninjas de la Lluvia salen de la suite y se sientan cerca del partido mientras Kakuzu se hinca y le acomoda la nariz a Deidara.

- AAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUUUM. ME DUELE MUCHO.- gritó lleno de dolor

- Ya está. Con eso puedes seguir jugando.- dijo Kakuzu, poniéndose de pie

- A ese ritmo... Va a morir desangrado.- dijo Kisame, con exageración.

- Kisame, Deidara se lastimó la nariz. No va a morir por eso.- indicó Itachi

- ¿Van a retomar el partido?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Si. Ya podemos.- dijo Hidan

- Primero Deidara tiene que levantarse...

- ¡Ándale Deidara sempai! ¡Tenemos que seguir!.- dijo Tobi, brincando y desesperado porque su camarada yacía en el suelo

- ¡Ya voy, hum! ¡No me presiones, Tobi!.- dijo Deidara incorporándose, con una banda en la nariz

- ¡Les ganaremos! ¡Con mucha concentración en el juego!.- exclamó Kisame, con el puño en alto

- Tranquilo, Kisame.- dijo Itachi.- Ya podemos empezar, Orochimaru

- A mi señal...- indicó el sannin

El partido, de nueva cuenta, prosigue. Éste destaca porque ninguno de los dos equipos se deja "ganar". Todos salvaban la pelota de forma espectacular. Deidara era el juez, ya que su nariz estaba muy sensible y no quiso continuar.

- Está muy reñidito este partidito.- comentó Konan, mientras Itachi (otra vez) rescata el balón, pasándoselo a Tobi.

- Ese Itachi alcanza todas.- dijo Pein

- ¿Quién crees que pierda este setcito?

- El que primero se confíe...

- Si, Pein. Pero ¿Cuál de los dos equipitos?

- El equipo de Kisame

Sasori le pasa el balón a Orochimaru.

- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡No te sofoques, Orochimaru!.- exclamó Kisame

Orochimaru lanza un remate muy difícil de alcanzar.

- ¡Oh no! ¡No lo vamos a poder alcanzar!.- gritó Tobi, preocupado

Itachi milagrosamente se tira al suelo, con un brazo levantado y salva la pelota.

- ¡Muy bien, Itachi!.- gritó Zetsu, lleno de júbilo

La pelota está a punto de chocar con la red.

- Va a perder el equipo de Itachi, hum.- observó Deidara

- ¡ESTÚPIDO ITACHI! ¡TONTO! ¡VAMOS A PERDER!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, regañando al Uchiha

- No, Zetsu. Mira...- indicó Itachi, señalando la pelota

La pelota choca en la red, pero la roza y logra pasar del otro lado.

- ¡OH NO!.- gritó Kisame

- Itachi san es difícil de vencer.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¡BIEN ITACHI! ¡Jashin sama está de nuestro lado!.- exclamó Hidan

- Haz algo, Kisame.- dijo Sasori, angustiado

- NO LO PERMITIRÉ. DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MI.- exclamó el espadachín

- DEJA DE HABLAR Y HAZ ALGO KISAME. ESTÁS MÁS CERCA.- gritó Kakuzu

- NOOOOOOO.- gritó Kisame

Kisame se lanza y se ve en cámara lenta cómo alcanza la pelota...

- ERES UN IMBÉCIL, KISAME. LE PEGASTE MUY FUERTE.- exclamó Kakuzu.

Kisame, en el suelo, se percata que el aficionado al dinero tenía razón.

- ¡Oh no! ¡He fallado a todo mi equipo! ¡Me van a dejar solo en las duchas!.- sollozó Kisame

Los jugadores observan la trayectoria que ahora sigue la pelota y notan que se dirige a cierta persona.

- PEIN NOS VA A MATAR.- gritaron todos

- ¡Pein! ¡La pelotita viene hacia nosotros!.- exclamó Konan

- ¡Itachi, haz algo!.- pidió Tobi

- No puedo. Estoy muy lejos.- respondió Itachi

La pelota está muy cerca de golpear a Pein en la cara. El líder hace un movimiento de brazo muy preciso y la desvía.

- Uff. Estuvo muy cerquita.- dijo Konan, aliviada

- NO HUM... LA PELOTA.- gritó Deidara

Dicho objeto está en el aire y cae fuera de la casa. Tobi queda en shock y el resto mira hacia el balcón, sin esperanzas de volver a jugar, cabizbajos.

- NOOOOOOO... MI PELOTA.- sollozó Tobi

- Le pegaste a la pelotita muy fuerte.- observó la kunoichi

- La pelota no habría sido volada si no se hubiera dirigido a mi.- indicó Pein

- NO QUIERES QUE ME DIVIERTA. PRIMERO CONFISCAS MI BALÓN OFICIAL AUTOGRAFIADO POR EL FC KONOHA Y AHORA PIERDES MI PELOTA DE VOLEI...- exclamó el enmascarado, como berrinche y comienza a llorar.

- ¿Acaso tengo la culpa de que Kisame exagerara en su estrategia?.- preguntó Pein

- ¡Itachi! ¿Porqué pusiste una bola difícil?.- dijo Kisame en su defensa

- Eso es ridículo. Yo no planeo las cosas.- dijo Itachi.

- Pobrecitos...- murmuró Konan

- A ver qué vamos a hacer ahora.- dijo Hidan.

- Vamos a almorzar. El día de hoy preparé frijoles aguados...- informó Pein

Sus subordinados miran a su líder con sorpresa ante la "normalidad" del menú. Tobi deja de llorar.

- ¿Frijoles aguados?.- preguntó Zetsu

- ¿Frijoles aguados?.- repitió Hidan

- ¿Frijoles aguados?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- ¿Qué es necesario repetir 3 veces la misma tonta pregunta? Pues claro que Pein dijo eso.- observó Kakuzu

- ¡Por fin vamos a comer algo normal, hum!.- exclamó Deidara

- ¿Qué quisiste decir, Deidara?.- preguntó Pein

- Nada, nada, hum.- dijo el originario de la Roca, con nervios

- Bueno, te perdono porque es la primera vez que quiero comer algo preparado por ti, líder.- dijo Tobi

- Déjense de tonterías. Entremos.- ordenó el líder.

Konan observa con sospecha a su pareja, mientras éste encabeza al grupo

- ¿Qué pasa Konan?.- preguntó Kisame

- No sé. Conozco a Pein y se me hace rarito que haya hecho eso...

- Puede que por fin le hayas enseñado a cocinar.- observó Sasori

- No lo creo Sasori... pero bueno.- concluyó Konan.

Todos pasan al comedor. Pein toma la cazuela de la estufa y la coloca en la mesa.

- Pongan sus platos.- indicó el portador del rinnegan

Itachi lo pone primero y Pein sirve el contenido.

- ¿Qué es eso amarillo que está en los frijoles?.- preguntó Sasori, al ver el plato de Itachi

- Es aceite de olivo.- respondió Pein

Itachi empieza a comer. Y un gesto de desagrado toma forma en su cara.

- ¿Qué mas tienen los frijoles?.- preguntó Kisame a Itachi

- No sé... es como algún tipo de carne...- respondió Itachi

- El nombre completo del platillo es: Frijoles aguados con aceite de olivo y crema de pollo

- QUEEEEE.- exclamaron todos con asco en sus caras.

- Konan tenía razón.- dijo Sasori

- Eso es porque conoce a Pein de la A a la Z.- indicó Kakuzu

- ¿Qué esperan para comer?.- preguntó Pein

- Nada, nada.- dijeron

Pein sirve la comida al resto de sus subordinados y sin más remedio, comen la nueva creación de su líder.

Dos horas después...

Pein y Konan están en la sala, conversando. Zetsu vigila el jardín. Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi se encuentran en la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta". El jashinista realiza una pequeña oración, el proveniente de la Cascada hace cuentas del presupuesto y el Uchiha se pone gotas en sus ojos.

- Si que nos deprimió ya no jugar voleibol.- dijo Hidan, terminando de rezar

- Ni modo que nos alegrara.- dijo Kakuzu.- Se quedó en un momento muy interesante

- A ver si a Tobi se le ocurre otra idea.- dijo Itachi

- No lo creo, Itachi. Está muy triste por lo de su pelota.- indicó Hidan

- Es Tobi. De la "nada" se recupera. Sólo esperen y ya de nuevo estará inquieto y con ideas nuevas de juegos.- dijo Kakuzu

Mientras que en el "cuarto de los Fenómenos", Tobi está recostado en la cama, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de cuarto.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tobi?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si es raro que estés quieto.- observó Orochimaru

Deidara entra a la habitación. Nota un aspecto importante.: Todavía había juguetes por todas partes.

- ¡Tobi, hum! ¡Recoge todos esos juguetes!.- indicó Deidara, pisando un muñeco, apunto de caer y logra equilibrarse.- ¡Ya me iba a caer, hum!

El artista mira a su compañero, quien no se mueve.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa hum?.- preguntó Deidara, extrañado.

- Está así desde que terminamos de comer.- informó Sasori

- Puede que esté deprimido por lo de la pelota.- dijo Orochimaru

Kisame entra al cuarto, con un juguete de Tobi en la mano.

- Tobi. ¿Qué hacía esta resbaladilla para Playmobile en la regadera?.- preguntó Kisame.- No juegues con tus muñecos o esas cosas mientras te bañas. Podrías resbalarte y morir por un golpe en la cabeza, como Deidara

- ¡Fue con un jabón, hum...

Tobi, después de escuchar las palabras de Kisame, se incorpora por arte de magia.

- ESO ES... JUGUEMOS A LA RESBALADILLA...- gritó Tobi, con mucha emoción.

Los presentes observan a Tobi como si hubiera enloquecido.

- ¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Si, Orochimaru san. Usamos una cerca de la alberca, nos deslizamos y caemos en ella.- indicó el hombre de la máscara, con alegría

- Es una tontería, hum. Aquí no hay resbaladillas.- dijo Deidara

- Y no hay nada que se le parezca.- dijo Sasori

- Al menos que uses unas escaleras...- pensó Kisame

- No, no, no, Kisame san... YA SÉ A QUIÉN LE VOY A DECIR...- exclamó Tobi, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡Espera! ¡Tobi!.- exclamaron Orochimaru, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara persiguiéndolo.

Tobi, a toda velocidad, entra a la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta", seguido por los demás.

- Itachi, construye una resbaladilla grande.- dijo Tobi

- ¡Qué! ¿Para qué?.- preguntó Itachi

- Para que podamos jugar...

- ¿Con una resbaladilla? ¿Esperas a que juguemos como lo hacen los niños en los parques?.- preguntó Hidan

- Si... yo me acuerdo una vez cuando unos niños se divertían mucho en un parque de la Hoja. Quería ir con ellos a jugar.- informó Orochimaru

- Itachi, haz lo que dice Tobi, hum. No te lo vas a poder quitar de encima.- indicó Deidara

- De acuerdo.- dijo Itachi.- Qué ridiculez. Pero la resbaladilla la tendré lista para mañana...

- SIIIII, SI, NO IMPORTA. GRACIAS.- exclamó Tobi, rebosante de alegría.- Ahora...

- ¿Ahora qué? Tienes ya lo que necesitas.- dijo Sasori, con fastidio

- ¡¿Qué mas quieres jugar?!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, incorporándose a la plática.- ¿Sólo para eso me haces venir hasta acá?

- Ahora... falta lo más importante...- dijo Tobi.- Espérenme aquí. No me sigan...

- Como si tuviéramos tantas ganas de ver cómo corres.- dijo Kakuzu.

Tobi sale de la habitación y busca en la sala a una persona muy importante para sus planes.

- Konan... ¿Te puedo pedir algo?.- preguntó Tobi

- ¿Qué le vas a pedir?.- intervino Pein, con celos, temiendo lo peor

- No líder. No le voy a pedir matrimonio...

- Pein, no seas celosito.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Pein

- ¿Me puedes prestar tu shampoo?.- solicitó Tobi, con inocencia.

- ¿Mi shampucito? ¿Pero... no te alcanza con el tuyo?.- preguntó Konan, extrañada de que a su compañero no le bastara para bañarse con uno solo.

- Es que... con el mío ya no me alcanza.

- No uses tanto shampucito cuando te bañes... Si, te lo presto, pero no te lo vayas a terminar.- accedió la kunoichi

- EEEEEE. Gracias.

El enmascarado se reúne de nuevo con los ninjas.

- Ya quedó... Mañana será así...- dijo Tobi

Al día siguiente...

En la mañana, antes de que Pein y Konan despertaran, los ninjas están en el jardín, usando sus trajes de baño (el cual es un short negro con una nube roja). Todos admiran la "obra maestra" de Itachi: la resbaladilla es grande y no tan ancha, cubierta de plástica para protegerla, un poco parecida a una rampa de patineta.

- ¿Cómo supiste hacer eso?.- preguntó Zetsu, contemplándola

- Mi vecino me enseñó carpintería en la Hoja, cuando todavía estaba con mi clan.- informó Itachi

- Tobi. ¿Cómo vamos a deslizarnos?.- preguntó Kisame, sosteniendo una tabla de surf.

- Ah pues vamos a usar el shampoo de Konan.- respondió Tobi, señalando varias botellas de shampoo...

- ¿Konan te dio permiso para usar todo eso?.- preguntó Kakuzu, intrigado.- Son todos los que había en el almacén...

- Dijo que no le importaba

- Pero... son 10 botellas hum... y hay 10 más de acondicionador hum.- dijo Deidara, contando el total.- ¿Seguro que te dijo que si, hum?

- Si, Deidara sempai... Kisame san ¿Porqué tienes esa tabla de surf?.- preguntó Tobi al ver a Kisame

- Llena de shampoo y acondicionador la resbaladilla y te demostraré porqué soy el mejor de surfing en mi pueblo.- respondió Kisame, con orgullo

- ¿Qué es surfing?.- preguntó Sasori

Como casi todas las veces que pregunta el marionetero, los presentes se caen al estilo anime.

- ¡Sasori! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas qué es surfing?!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, con desesperación

Es que... eso no se practica en la Arena.- indicó Sasori

- Surfing es cuando utilizan una tabla y se deslizan en olas de mar... pero Kisame lo va a hacer con el shampoo en la resbaladilla.- informó Hidan, levantándose

- Ah... qué bien. Se ve divertido

- A ver si Orochimaru no se nos muere, hum.- dijo Deidara

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya verás Deidara!.- exclamó Orochimaru

- Orochimaru es más joven que Kakuzu... yo eso se lo preguntaría a él.- dijo Hidan, con malicia

- QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO HIDAN.- gritó Kakuzu.- ¿¡Quieres que les diga cómo eras de niño?! Tengo unas fotos en mi poder...

Hidan se preocupa ante la amenaza de Kakuzu.

- No te atreverías...- dijo Hidan

- Si que lo haré... Miren...

- No te lo permitiré...

Hidan y Kakuzu comienzan a forcejear entre sí, jalándose los cabellos.

- ¿Y quiénes van a poner el shampoo y el acondicionador?.- preguntó Itachi, ignorando la pelea entre Kakuzu y Hidan

- No es necesario, Itachi.- dijo Sasori, viendo a Tobi

- ¿Porqué?

- Tobi ya acabó.- dijo Zetsu

Kakuzu y Hidan dejan de pelear. Los presentes se sorprenden al comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Sasori y Zetsu.

- ALLÁ VOY.- gritó Kisame, lanzándose con su tabla a la resbaladilla

- ¡Espera Kisame! ¡No hemos comprobado si sirve!.- gritó Sasori, preocupado.

El proveniente de la Niebla comienza a hacer sus piruetas y las finaliza cayendo a la alberca. Todos se sorprenden

- Pues si sirve.- dijo Itachi

- ¡Vamos Deidara sempai! ¡Tú sigues!.- gritó Tobi, empujando a Deidara

- NO TOBI HUUUUUUUUM... ESPERA...

Deidara se desliza y cae de panza al agua, saliendo gran cantidad.

- AUCH, HUUUUUM

- Yo no quiero que me empujes, Tobi.- dijo Sasori, sentándose a la orilla y se avienta. Cae al agua.

- Sigo yo.- dijo Hidan, mostrando sus atributos.- Mientras me aviento, cantaré un ritual para los jashinistas

En el transcurso de la caída de Hidan...

- GUALALALALALALALALAGAIAGALALALALALALAA

Hidan cae al agua.

- ¡Voy yo, voy yo!.- dijo Tobi, aventándose con mucha libertad, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas.

Después que el enmascarado cae al agua, Itachi nota un cambio importante en la alberca

- Se está llenando de espuma la alberca.- dijo Itachi

- No, ¿en serio Itachi? Gracias por decirnos cómo se llama lo blanco que ya tiene la piscina.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, los chicos prosiguen con su diversión. La alberca está totalmente cubierta de espuma y su agua cristalina se había perdido por completo.

- Ahora voy a aventarme así. Me tengo que cuidar.- dijo Orochimaru, adoptando una posición rígida, cruzando sus brazos en forma de "v" y sus piernas juntas

- Pero si no te estás aventando de un tobogán.- dijo Zetsu

Orochimaru cae al agua.

- Vamos nosotros.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡SIIIIII!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Zetsu se lanza de pie y se mueve como si surfeara.

- ¡Oye Zetsu! ¡No me copies!.- reclamó Kisame

El bipolar se mueve entre la espuma, después de caer en ella.

- Esto que voy a hacer.- dijo Itachi, sentándose, colocando sus manos en la orilla para darse más impulso.- Es muy peligroso

- Sabemos que tú no tienes límites, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu, en son de burla

Itachi se impulsa y se desliza por la resbaladilla a alta velocidad.

- ¿Qué piensa hacer Itachi, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- A la mejor quiere hacer un gran salto.- dijo Sasori

- ¡Itachi! ¡No hagas acrobacias peligrosas!.- gritó Kisame, consternado

El experto del Sharingan hace en el aire una maroma y cae con un clavado, sacando poca agua.

- Qué genial estuvo eso.- admitió Hidan, al ver a Itachi salir de la alberca

- Haré esto.- dijo Kakuzu, colocándose boca abajo y se impulsa con los pies

Kakuzu se desliza y cae al agua.

- QUÉ #&#&#&#& ES ÉSTA.- gritó una voz

- ¿Qué no les gustó?.- preguntó Kakuzu, al salir a la superficie.

- Nosotros no dijimos eso.- dijo Zetsu

- ¿Entonces quién?

- Voltea a ver al balcón de la suite, hum.- dijo Deidara, con miedo

Kakuzu mira hacia donde le había indicado Deidara y lanza un gritito. Los muchachos comienzan a temblar de miedo.

- QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO #&#&#&#&#.- gritó Konan, furiosa

- Estamos jugando a la resbaladilla con shampoo.- informó Sasori

La mirada de Konan se torna llena de ira.

- TOBI... ¿PARA ESO QUERÍAS EL #&#&#&#& SHAMPOO?.- gritó Konan, cerrando las manos

- Tobi, dijiste que Konan te había dado permiso.- dijo Kisame con exageración, abrazando a Itachi.- ¡Es nuestro fin! ¡Konan nos va a hacer pedazos con sus papeles cortantes!

- ¡Tú me diste permiso, Konan!.- se disculpó Tobi

- PERO YO PENSABA QUE ERA PARA BAÑARTE, NO PARA TUS #&#&#&#& #&#&#&#&#&.- gritó Konan, saliendo de la suite y prepara su origami para atacar

- ¡Es la primera que dice Konan dos groserías juntas!.- gritó Hidan.- ¡Que Jashin sama se apiade de nosotros!

- NO METAS A JASHIN EN ESTO #&#&#& #&#&#&#&#

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?.- preguntó Pein, saliendo de la casa. Observa la alberca y la resbaladilla.- Konan, guarda tu ataque.

- ESOS #&#&#&#&# ESTÁN JUGANDO. Y SE ACABARON LOS SHAMPOOS Y SE #&#&#&#& LOS ACONDICIONADORES.- gritó la kunoichi, señalando al "grupo"

- ¿Hicieron eso?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad

- Pero Konan nos dijo que sí podíamos.- dijo Tobi, en tono infantil

- No mientas, Tobi... entonces... ¿Fue tu idea?

- No... fue de Itachi.- mintió Tobi, señalando al "presunto" culpable

- QUEEE.- reaccionó Itachi.- ¡Tú sólo me pediste que hiciera la resbaladilla, Tobi!

- Ah... entonces no fue Sasuke esta vez.- dijo Pein.- Ahora no aceptas tus errores Itachi echándole la culpa a Tobi...

- ¡Tobi es un mentiroso!.- se defendió el Uchiha

- ¿Y porqué no despertaste antes, Pein?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- ¿Te agotaron tus clases de origami?

- No digas tonterías, Kakuzu... acuérdate de la última vez que insinuaste algo así... Tú no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas.

Los ojos de Pein brillan de furia. Kakuzu traga saliva

- Los castigaré.- amenazó Pein

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No nos mandes al rincón!.- exclamó Orochimaru

- Ya falta muy poco para salir de la casa. No nos va a dar tiempo de cumplir el castigo.- dijo Zetsu

- Buen punto... pero esta vez será distinta su represalia...

Pein, por medio de sellos, hace aparecer una pequeña botella.

- Éste será su shampoo...

- ¿Un shampoo de hotel?.- preguntó Zetsu

- ¿Para cada uno?.- cuestionó Kisame, con un poco de esperanza

- No... para todos ustedes

Los criminales ponen los ojos en blanco. Deidara se angustia y le da un ataque de preocupación.

- Pero, pero hum... Con eso no me va a ser suficiente para lavar mi cabello hum.- dijo Deidara, al borde del llanto

- Ni a mi.- dijo Orochimaru, con lágrimas en los ojos

- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de hacer esa tontería...- dijo Pein

- ¡Tobi! ¡Itachi! ¿¡Porqué tuvieron que hacer eso?!.- gritó Sasori

- ¡Ya dije que yo no fui el de la idea!.- repitió Itachi

- Kakuzu... tú vas a suministrar este shampoo.- ordenó Pein, entregándole la botella al veterano

- Es muy poco, Pein.- dijo Kakuzu. Era la primera vez que tenía que administrar una tarea "imposible".- Y nosotros somos nueve. No se puede administrar...

- Claro que se puede... Y su otro castigo...- dijo Pein

- ¿¡Más castigos?!.-exclamaron los "jugadores"

- Si... Será... limpiar toda la alberca y hacer el quehacer de la casa durante el resto de nuestros días aquí...

- Si... porque yo siempre hago el #&#&#&#&# quehacer y ustedes causan todo el #&#&#&#&# desastre.- argumentó Konan

- NOOOOOO.- exclamaron Kisame y Zetsu

- Y DEJEN DE GRITAR &#&#&#&# HIJOS DE LA #&#&#&#&#&#

- Además... Konan y yo vamos a descansar de esas actividades...

- ¿Entonces ya no vas a cocinar?.- preguntó Tobi, guardando su dicha. No quería hacer evidente que esto se trataba de una buena noticia.

- Voy a hacer toda la comida en la mañana.- Dijo Pein

- AAAAAAAAAA.- se quejaron

- Así que... Itachi y Tobi... limpiarán la piscina...

- PERO YO NO FUI.- insistió Itachi, harto de ser "incriminado"

- NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO.- gritó Tobi, en berrinche

- Y el resto... se distribuirá sus tareas domésticas... Konan vigilará a un grupo y yo al otro.- indicó Pein

Los miembros de la malévola organización se estremecen.

- Empiecen... ahora mismo. Aquí diré a cuál grupo vigilaré

Sus reclutados inmediatamente entran a la casa para dividirse las labores del hogar y para tomar los objetos que necesitaban. Konan y Pein los esperan en el jardín , para dar inicio con la "detención".

* * *

Esto pasa por no entender los favores jeje. Pero hubo diversión dentro de la casa.

Para cualquier opinión, sugerencia, votos, etc. Nos encuentran con sus reviews

Gracias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y andamos a pocos capis para la final

Hasta la próxima!


	26. LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS

Hola a todos! Un poco tarde, pero estamos de vuelta xD

Debido a motivos de universidad, apenas pudimos actualizar el fic.

Muchas gracias también por seguir emitiendo sus votaciones, sus reviews y sugerencias. También por su paciencia

Daremos dos anuncios:

**Con este capi se cierran las votaciones. Gracias a ustedes se pudieron definir a los 4 finalistas de este loco reality show. Muy pronto sabrán quienes son. Estén pendientes.**

Esto va para **Semaris**:

Nos parece muy buena idea un video sobre el fic. Te damos permiso. Muchas gracias por no olvidar nuestro crédito como escritores y lo esperamos pronto. Queremos saber dónde estará y todo xD

Bueno, este capítulo trata más que nada de cómo los Akatsukis viven sus últimos días dentro de la casa de Big Brother.

Sale. Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 25.- Los últimos días

El transcurso de los días prosigue no solamente para los habitantes del exterior, sino también para los residentes de la casa de Big Brother: Akatsuki.

Pein había dividido en dos equipos a sus subordinados por llenar la alberca de shampoo y acondicionador: el primero estaba conformado por Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu y Kisame. Éste lo supervisaba el usuario del Rinnegan y el segundo lo formaba Sasori, Deidara y Orochimaru, vigilado por Konan. Itachi y Tobi se encargarían de limpiar la piscina y darle mantenimiento.

Lo primero que se había hecho era asignar la distribución del shampoo de hotel antes de comenzar con las labores domésticas...

- Como somos 9 y hay muy poco shampoo.- informó Kakuzu, reunidos en el baño con sus compañeros de "castigo".- He decidido que 4 personas no podrán usarlo.

- ¿Pero entonces con qué se van a bañar?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Con jabón para lavar la ropa.- declaró, triunfante

Los criminales rango S ponen los ojos en blanco

- ¿Y quiénes van a ser?.- preguntó Kisame, preocupado

- Itachi, Deidara y Orochimaru... Porque tienen el cabello muy largo y se nos puede acabar muy rápido el shampoo...

Deidara y Orochimaru se escandalizan

- QUE HUM... ¡Se nos va a resecar el cabello!.- se lamentó Deidara, poniendo posición de derrotado

- ¡Y no se nos va a ver ni brilloso ni sedoso!.- imitó Orochimaru

- Lo siento mucho.- dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo

- No tengo problema con eso.- dijo Itachi

- ¿Porqué Itachi?.- preguntó Kisame

- Porque como había dicho antes, cuando huí de la Hoja no tenía dinero y tuve que lavarme el pelo con eso

- ¿Ya ven?.- dijo Kakuzu.- Si Itachi puede, ustedes también.- dijo Kakuzu

Deidara y Orochimaru comienzan a llorar.

- ¿Y quien tampoco va a poder usar el shampoo?.- preguntó Hidan

- Si, ¿quién es?.- preguntó Tobi.- Vamos a jugar a las adivinanzas...

- ¿Qué es adivinanza?.- preguntó Sasori

Los muchachos lanzan gritos de sorpresa.

- SASORI... ¿¡ NO FUISTE A LA ACADEMIA?! LAS ADIVINANZAS SON CUANDO TIENES QUE ADIVINAR ALGO.- gritó Zetsu, en su faceta oscura

- No Zetsu, yo pensé que era algo para lavar el cabello.- Dijo Kakuzu en son de burla.

- ¿Entonces se van a bañar con adivinanza?.- preguntó Sasori

- NO SASORI.- exclamó Kakuzu.- ¡¿Cómo crees que se van a bañar con adivinanzas?! Es sólo un sarcasmo.

- Ya, dinos. ¿Quién es el que tampoco se va a bañar con shampoo?.- preguntó Kisame

- Es Hidan.- concluyó Kakuzu

- QUEEEE.- reclamó el jashinista.- ¡Pero yo porqué Kakuzu! ¡Yo tengo el cabello corto!

- He analizado cuidadosamente a cada uno de ustedes y tú usas demasiado shampoo.-

- ¡Estás pecando en contra de Jashin sama con tus mentiras!

- Como si eso me interesara

- ERES UN...

- Basta.- dijo Pein, acercándose al grupo, acompañado por Konan.- Si siguen con sus gritos, nadie tendrá shampoo ni jabón ni detergente ni nada para bañarse

Hidan y Kakuzu inmediatamente se callan. El resto mira a su líder con miedo.

- ¿Ya ven? Ya no se porten tan mal. Parecen malcriaditos.- dijo Konan

- Así que he dividido el shampoo. Ya no digan nada más.- dijo Kakuzu

4 días habían pasado desde el inicio del castigo. Sasori es el encargado de barrer la casa. En sus primeros intentos realizaba la tarea de una manera muy peculiar: sostenía la escoba y la utilizaba con torpeza, como si tratara de "espantar" a un ratón.

- No, no, no, no, no, Sasori.- dijo Konan, harta de la "falta de práctica" del marionetero.- Así no se agarra la escobita.

- Pero es que es muy difícil usar una escoba.- dijo Sasori.- No tengo nada de paciencia para barrer

- Ya nos dimos cuenta, Sasori.- dijo Orochimaru, quien estaba hincado, limpiando el piso con dos esponjas: una llena de jabón y otra de agua.

- Así no se usa la escobita. ¿Quién te enseñó?.- preguntó Konan

- Mi abuela Chiyo...- respondió el pelirrojo

- Pues no es así... Está muy a la antigüita... Mira

Konan le arrebata la escoba a Sasori y empieza a barrer con maestría y estilo, moviendo las caderas.

- ¿Entonces era así?.- preguntó Sasori, sorprendido

- Si, Sasori. Ahora toma.- dijo Konan, entregándole la escoba.- Sigue barriendo...

La maestra del Origami posa sus ojos en Orochimaru, quien estaba cerca...

- No, así no se lava el piso, #&#&#&.- dijo Konan, acercándose al sannin

- Pero... así lo limpio cuando estoy en la aldea del Sonido...- se defendió Orochimaru.

El aficionado a las serpientes estaba "tallando" con mucha fuerza el piso.

- No seas tan rudito, Orochimaru

- Konan...

Konan se hinca, aparta a Orochimaru y decide darle las indicaciones correctas.

- Con la manita derecha, pones jaboncito.- Konan hace la demostración.- Y con la izquierdita, le pones agüita.

La kunoichi agarra las manos de Orochimaru y empieza a hacer los movimientos circulares con las esponjas...

- Enjabonarcito.- Konan mueve la mano derecha.- Enjuagarcito.- Realiza lo mismo, pero con la mano izquierda.

- Pero... Esto me recuerda a una película de Karate que vi hace mucho con unos niños...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Vuélvelo a hacer...

- Enjabonar...- dijo Orochimaru, obedeciendo la instrucción de Konan.- Enjuagar... Enjabonar... Enjuagar...

Orochimaru continúa sus labores, mientras Konan se pone de pie. Deidara entra a la casa, con las manos rojas.

- KONAN. SOY ALÉRGICO AL DETERGENTE, HUM.- sollozó Deidara.- MANOLO Y MANOLÍN SE INTOXICARON, HUM

Las manos de Deidara tienen la lengua de fuera, con restos de detergente.

- ¡No puedo seguir lavando la ropa, hum!

- Deidara... no es mi culpita que ayer hayas hecho explotar la lavadorcita con tu arcillita... Por eso tienes que lavar la ropita con tus manitas...

- ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer para que el detergente no me afecte, hum?!

Konan, fastidiada por la inutilidad de sus compañeros en los quehaceres del hogar, saca de la cocina unos guantes para lavar trastes y se los avienta al originario de la Roca.

- Toma... póntelos... así no les pasará nada a tus #&#&#&# manos...

- Gracias, Konan hum...- dijo Deidara, saliendo al jardín, para ubicarse en el cubículo donde se lavaba la ropa

Zetsu deshierba el jardín, arrancando todas las "malas hierbas", de una en una. Kisame estaba "deshaciéndose" de la resbaladilla que había construido Itachi.

- Una.. dos... y TRES

Kisame, con su samehada, parte la resbaladilla en dos.

- Oye Kisame. No eres un leñador.- dijo Zetsu, mientras hacía su labor.

- Es que tengo que destrozar la resbaladilla de Itachi. Y tengo que hacerlo como si yo viviera en los bosques. Tengo que asumir mi papel.- dijo Kisame, quitándose el sudor de la frente

- Pero todavía te falta todo eso...

- Lo sé... Ahora no soy un ninja... SOY UN LEÑADOR.- exclamó, con el puño en alto

- Kisame. No me distraigas. Que todavía me falta arreglar el granero de la vaca.- dijo Zetsu

- ¿Eso no le toca a Tobi?

- Tobi no tiene tiempo ahora. Está con Itachi limpiando la alberca

- Es cierto... Zetsu... para que puedas terminar de desyerbar más rápido... deberías decir que no eres un ninja ahora y que eres ahora un jardinero...

- ESO NO SIRVE DE NADA. YO NO SOY UN JARDINERO.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, asqueado ante la idea de vestir overol negro para dicha labor.

- Pues deberías...

- Kisame, Zetsu. Dejen de platicar y sigan con sus deberes.- ordenó Pein, cortantemente, supervisándolos.

- Pein, ¿No vas a vigilar a Hidan y Kakuzu?.- preguntó Kisame

- Ellos ya casi terminan de lavar los baños. Así que apúrense y no hablen

- Pero Líder... platicando no nos aburrimos tanto...- argumentó Zetsu

- Y nos duelen mucho los brazos... No estamos acostumbrados a hacer tanto quehacer de la casa.- dijo Kisame, exageradamente

- Ahora mismo.- dijo Pein, ignorando a sus subordinados.

- Está bien, está bien.- dijeron Zetsu y Kisame, retomando las actividades.

- Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de ponerse a jugar con sus tonterías...

Itachi y Tobi limpian la piscina. Por medio de herramientas proporcionadas por Big Brother, la habían vaciado y ahora estaban llenándola nuevamente de agua.

- Por lo menos las tuberías no estaban dañadas, Itachi san.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.- Ya le quitamos todo el jabón y la espuma... qué cansado estuvo eso...

- No hay ya espuma, porque vaciamos el agua primero y después tallamos el fondo de la alberca.- dijo Itachi, llenando la alberca por medio de cubetas

- ¿Si verdad?...

- Ya la depuradora, la bomba de filtros y el skimmer ya están bien...

- Qué bueno que Sasori no te escuchó decir skimmer... ¿Y porqué no usas la manguera?

- Porque la estás usando tú, Tobi.- respondió el Uchiha, señalando las manos de su asistente

- Es cierto... Debería de haber otra.- dijo el enmascarado, con su sharingan dando vueltas siempre que meditaba las cosas

- Pero no podemos. Sólo puede haber una...- dijo Itachi, tomando otra cubeta y colocando su contenido en la alberca

- Eso que haces está muy cansado

- Tú preferiste usar la manguera...

- Pein, ya terminamos de lavar el retrete.- indicó Hidan, asomándose en la puerta del jardín, acompañado por Kakuzu

Itachi, inesperadamente, es salpicado de agua por la manguera de Tobi, quien había volteado a mirar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Cierra la llave! ¡Esto es ridículo!.- exclamó Itachi, tapándose del "salpicón" de agua

- JAJAJAJAJAJA.- espetó Kakuzu.- Tobi siempre sale con sus acciones del día

- ¿De qué hablas, Kakuzu san?.- preguntó Tobi y voltea su cuerpo, pero también hace lo mismo con la manguera...

- TOBI... NO NOS MOJES.- gritaron Hidan y Kakuzu, siendo víctimas de disparos de agua

- ¡Perdón sempais! No fue mi intención..- se defendió Tobi

- Tobi... suelta esa manguera...- dijo Pein, notando el incidente

Tobi inmediatamente obedece a Pein.

- Ahora nos tendremos que cambiar las capas.- se lamentó Hidan

- Tobi. Intercambia el lugar con Itachi... Tú serás quién ahora use las cubetas de agua.- ordenó Pein

- Pero líder... es más difícil usar las cubetas.- sollozó Tobi

- Sin quejas...- espetó Pein

El enmascarado, sin más réplicas, hace caso de la instrucción de Pein. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, reunidos en el comedor, Kakuzu decide hacer anuncio de un evento muy importante a Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru y Hidan.

- Tenemos que hacer algo. Pein y Konan nos han ya explotado demasiado.- dijo Kakuzu

- Hemos perdido nuestra libertad. Ahora somos unos esclavos de la mala vida... Y tengo mis manos muy mal cuidadas por haber cortado la resbaladilla- dijo Kisame, con exageración

- Kisame, sólo es un castigo.- dijo Itachi, tranquilamente

- Kakuzu tiene razón, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Manolo y Manolín sufrieron mucho con el detergente, hum

- Y Konan me obligó a que dejara las enseñanzas de mi abuela Chiyo.- se lamentó Sasori

- Me duelen mucho los brazos.- dijo Orochimaru, sobándoselos .- Parece que Konan me está enseñando a ser un mejor ninja con ese ejercicio de lavar el piso con manos

- Me están obligando a matar a mis amigas las hierbas.- se lamentó Zetsu

- Y tengo que lavar el excusado.- se quejó Hidan.- Y ha habido veces que he tenido que destapar el baño

- ¿No tienes algo de qué quejarte, Itachi?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- Por tanto quehacer, no he tenido tiempo de leer.- informó el Uchiha

- Bien. Como nosotros hemos ya mucho el quehacer de la casa... Ahora haremos...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haremos?.- preguntó Tobi, entusiasmado.

Kakuzu respira hondo e informa a sus compañeros de sus intenciones

- Haremos... el noquehacer...- dijo, en tono triunfal

Los ninjas lo observan, sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó Sasori

- Estoy de acuerdo con Sasori.- dijo Hidan.- ¿Qué es el noquehacer Kakuzu?

- Es... esto, Hidan...

Kakuzu alza sus manos y voltea la mesa por completo, tirando los platos que había.

- Espero que Pein y Konan no se den cuenta.- dijo Sasori, preocupado

- Esos dos siguen en la parte final de sus "clases".- dijo el aficionado al dinero

- Si... me gusta el noquehacer.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.

Tobi se pone de pie y tira su silla.

- Sabía que Tobi aceptaría.- dijo Kakuzu, sonriente.

- Yo también... ¡Es hora de rebelarnos contra el poder autoritario!.- exclamó Kisame y con su samehada comienza a golpear la alacena, tirando así todos los platos

- SIIII.- exclamaron los "reclutados"

- ¡Vamos a destender las camas, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, dirigiéndose al "cuarto de los fenómenos"

- ¡Yo te sigo, Deidara Sempai!.- gritó Tobi

- Voy yo.- dijo Sasori

- ¡Volteemos también los burós y no recojamos nada!.- gritó Orochimaru

- ¡Tiremos los colchones!.- exclamó Zetsu, siguiendo a sus "supuestos" compañeros de habitación

- Pero tú no tienes cama.- dijo Hidan

- ¡NO IMPORTA! YO QUIERO AYUDAR.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Tiremos la ropa también.- dijo Itachi

- ¡Tú también Itachi!.- gritó Kisame, rebosante de alegría quien, acompañado por Hidan y Kakuzu estaban arrojando los sillones a la pared.- ¡Qué bien! ¡Es la primera vez que haces desastres conmigo!

- Es una necesidad.- se excusó Itachi

- Ahorita te alcanzamos Itachi.- dijo Hidan.- Nosotros también queremos voltear de cabeza el "cuarto que te pone los pelos de punta"

Todas las actividades que habían prometido los "amantes" del noquehacer se hacen realidad, además de otras: Kakuzu arroja a las ventanas desde dentro agua con tierra, Zetsu por medio de sus ramas desarregla todas las toallas, cepillos y accesorios del baño, Deidara desacomoda sus "obras de arte" por un breve periodo, Tobi brinca sobre los colchones, Kisame arroja los platos y vasos a las paredes, Sasori pone a todas sus marionetas en el suelo, Hidan desacomoda todo lo que había en el refrigerador, Orochimaru "libera" todas sus serpientes, las cuales caminan por la casa e Itachi coloca su enorme colección de libros por el piso de la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta".

- ¡Sempais!.- dijo Tobi.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

- ¿Otra idea? Últimamente has pensado en muchas.- dijo Sasori

- Si, Sasori San. Saquemos la cama matrimonial de Orochimaru y Kisame

- Es una gran idea Tobi.- dijo Kisame, entrando al ya caótico cuarto.- Tomemos el colchón...

Kisame y Tobi levantan y sostienen el colchón, uno en cada lado. Empiezan a tratar de sacarla del cuarto, sin éxito alguno. Comienzan a forcejearla para que cupiera a través de la puerta.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer que quepa!.- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Hay que sacarla! ¡Ya tiene muchas malas vibras de Orochimaru!

- ¿Por eso me apoyaste, Kisame- san?.- preguntó Tobi

- Si... Tenemos que hacer algo con ella... TONTO TOBI... No pongas inclinado el colchón... ¡Así no va a caber!

- Mejor les ayudo también.- dijo Sasori, uniéndose a la "causa"

Por varios minutos, Sasori, Kisame y Tobi intentan sacar por todos los medios el colchón.

- Oigan, hum.- dijo Deidara, observando a sus compañeros.- ¿Porqué no ponen recto el colchón?

- Así cabría.- dijo Orochimaru, integrándose

El trío se observa entre sí.

- Es cierto.- dijo Kisame.- Vamos, Sasori, Tobi...

Deidara y Orochimaru se apartan al notar que Sasori, Kisame y Tobi habían salido del cuarto, con el colchón y caen al suelo con éste.

- ¡Nosotros vamos por la base de esa cama, hum!.- sugirió Deidara entrando.

- ¡Buena idea! ¡Esa cama y ese colchón apestan a Kisame y hay que quitarle esos olores!.- apoyó el Sannin, haciendo lo mismo que Deidara

- ¡Qué Orochimaru! ¡Yo siempre huelo a limpio!.- exclamó Kisame, poniéndose de pie con Tobi y Sasori.

Orochimaru y Deidara, sosteniendo la base de la cama, siguen a Sasori, Tobi y Kisame a la puerta del jardín.

- SACAREMOS TODA ESTA ROPA. EN NOMBRE DE JASHIN SAMA.- gritó Hidan, tomando y arrojando las prendas justo en la entrada del "cuarto que te pone los pelos de punta"

- Ya están desacomodadas las hamacas.- dijo Itachi

- Sólo falta esto.- dijo Kakuzu, destapando el shampoo de Pein que él tenía exclusivamente guardado para su uso personal y lo empieza a rociar por toda la habitación.

- BIEN, ESO ES.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, observando la situación.- NO HAY QUE TENER PIEDAD.

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer con esa cama y la base?.- preguntó Zetsu

- Mmmm... no lo había pensado.- dijo Tobi

El quinteto, al notar que la alberca estaba limpia y en perfecto orden, se ponen de acuerdo en su siguiente objetivo...

- AVENTÉMOSLOS A LA ALBERCA.- gritaron Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara y Orochimaru

- HUM.- concluyó Deidara

Kisame, Sasori y Tobi salen al jardín y al estar cerca de la alberca arrojan el colchón.

- Si, si, si... Muy bien. Qué divertido.- dijo Tobi, aplaudiendo

- Aquí vamos nosotros.- dijo Orochimaru, quien auxiliado por Deidara, avienta la base de la cama, la cual cae encima del colchón y lo sumerge en el agua

- Ya se hundió todo.- dijo Sasori.- Será difícil sacarlos...

Inesperadamente, el colchón sale a flote.

- Bueno... sólo tienen que bucear un poco para sacar la base.- dijo Sasori

- ¡OH NO!.- gritó Orochimaru.- ¡Ya nos descubrieron Pein y Konan!

Orochimaru señala al balcón de la suite. Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu se acercan al sannin, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi y Sasori. Se percatan que los ninjas de la Lluvia los observaban tanto a ellos como a la piscina.

- Hola, queridísimo líder.- dijo Zetsu, en tono manipulador.- Hoy es un bonito día ¿No crees?. Ten en cuenta que no estamos haciendo nada malo

- Cállate. No digas tonterías.- espetó Pein, mirando la alberca

Konan mira con sospecha la situación y a los criminales de rango S.

- Mejor voy a ver qué pasa en la casita.- dijo Konan, desapareciendo de vista y sale de la suite, bajando las escaleras, seguida por Pein.

Los iniciantes del "noquehacer" comienzan a preocuparse

- ES NUESTRO FIN.- exclamó Kisame, agarrándose con fuerza su cabello mientras observaba a Konan entrar a la casa

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- gritó Konan, asombrada por todo el desastre que estaba viendo

- ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que descubrir?.- preguntó Hidan

- Porque nuestros planes siempre llaman mucho la atención.- dijo Kakuzu

- Porque Pein es el líder y él y Konan vieron el colchón flotando en la alberca.- indicó Itachi

- Entren a la casa.- ordenó Pein.- Quiero ver porqué Konan gritó. Espero que no se les haya ocurrido meter cucarachas...

Pein y sus subordinados ingresan a su hogar.

- ¡Explíquenme qué es este #&#&#&#& desastre!.- reclamó la kunoichi, señalando los sillones volteados, la ropa, platos y vasos en el suelo.

Los ninjas tragan saliva

- Ah pues volteamos los sillones, tiramos los vasos y los platos, vaciamos los burós, desordenamos el baño, destendimos las camas, volteamos los colchones...- comenzó a numerar Tobi

Konan asimila todas las acciones duchas por el enmascarado.

- QUEE... CÓMO SE ATREVEN.- exclamó Konan furiosa.- #&#&#&#&# IDIOTAS... ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE PORQUE SOY MUJER SIEMPRE TENGO QUE HACER TODO EL QUEHACER DE LA CASA?

- La verdad si.- opinó Zetsu.

- ¡Estás equivocado #&#&#& Zetsu! ¡Compréndanme! ¡No puedo estar siempre cuidando la #&#&#& casa!

- Pero no se ve tan mal esto.- dijo Hidan, señalando su alrededor

- CLARO QUE ESTÁ MAL ESTÚPIDO HIDAN... DEBERÍAN DE POR LO MENOS AYUDAR #&#&#&# HOMBRES. SON UNOS #&#&#& INÚTILES. SIEMPRE HACEN DESASTRES EN VEZ DE LA #&#&#& LIMPIEZA. LAS MUJERES MERECEMOS AYUDA...

Pein, con miedo, levanta la mano y mira a su amada.

- ¿¡Qué quieres, #&#&#&?!.- preguntó Konan, fastidiada, a su pareja

- Yo cocino.- argumentó el líder

- Hasta Pein le tiene miedo a Konan...- susurró Sasori

- ¡Por lo menos cocinas!...- dijo Konan

- Yo hacía los presupuestos de todos los gastos.- dijo Kakuzu, alzando la mano

- ¡Aunque sea distribuías el dinero!

- Yo lavo los trastes.- dijo Itachi, haciendo lo mismo que Kakuzu

- ¡No es suficiente, Itachi! ¡Por tu #&#&#&# culpa nos cambiaron toda la vajilla que tú rompiste por una de #&#&#& plástico!.- arguyó la maestra del origami

- ¡Ese no fui yo!.- se defendió Itachi.- ¡Acuérdate que fue Sasuke, Konan!

- Yo hago mis obras de arte, hum.- dijo Deidara

- SON UNA #&#&#&#. NO HAS HECHO MÁS QUE CUADROS INÚTILES JUNTO CON SASORI

- Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Sasori

- Yo también hum.- sollozó Deidara

- NO ME INTERESA... A OROCHIMARU LUEGO SE LE OLVIDABA LIMPIAR LAS #&#&#&# VENTANAS...

- Pero no fue con intención.- dijo Orochimaru, cabizbajo

- ¡Las misas de Hidan eran largas y quitaban el #&#&#& tiempo!

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- dijo Hidan.- ¡Mis misas eran hechas por amor al Jashin! ¡No quitaban el tiempo!

- ¡Zetsu olvidaba a veces podar el césped por vigilar &#&#&#&!

- ¡O era vigilar o podar!.- argumentó Zetsu

- ¡Pero Tobi y Kisame no hacían más que tirar y hacer más #&#&#& destrozos!

- Pero era por samehada.- se quejó Kisame

- Luego por mis ideas se han divertido.- dijo Tobi

- ASÍ QUE AHORA... SE VAN A PONER A ALZAR TODO ESTE CUCHITRIL.- exclamó Konan, ignorando a Tobi.- ¡Y no me interesa cuánto tiempo quede dentro de la casa ni cuánto se tarden! ¡Merezco un descanso!

- Ah... se me olvidaba... y Kakuzu san vació todo el shampoo de Pein en su cuarto...- informó Tobi

- ¡No digas nada, tonto!.- espetó Kakuzu, preocupado

Pein mira al proveniente de la Cascada con ira.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste Kakuzu?! Era mi reserva y ahora por tu culpa...

Kakuzu traga saliva.

- Te mandaría al rincón... pero ahora... te daré un castigo más fuerte... Limpiarás tú sólo toda la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta" y el baño.- amenazó Pein.- Empieza...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo Kakuzu, dirigiéndose a la habitación con prisa.

- Hidan, Itachi, y Zetsu... arreglen la sala y el comedor

El Uchiha, el bipolar y el jashinista inician de inmediato su nueva labor.

- Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Orochimaru y Kisame... recojan todo lo que hicieron en su cuarto

- Pero... tenemos que ir primero por la cama y la base.- argumentó Kisame

- No será así... ahora tú y Orochimaru van a dormir en el suelo

- NOOOOOOOO.- gritaron Orochimaru y Kisame, en son de derrota

- En este momento... Y Orochimaru... guarda todas tus serpientes primero.- dijo el líder, notando una cerca de su pie

El artista, el enmascarado, el sannin, el pelirrojo y el espadachín desaparecen de vista.

- TODOS TIENEN QUE TERMINAR ESTA MISMA NOCHE.- gritó Pein

- Espero que con esto hayan aprendido esos #&#&.- dijo Konan

En la noche, la casa luce reluciente, casi como nueva. Las habitaciones, el baño, la sala y la cocina se encuentran en perfecto orden, salvo una excepción:

- No nos dejó Pein rescatar la cama.- se lamentó Orochimaru, recostado en el suelo

- Tendremos que dormir unos días en el piso. Espero que no me afecte a mi columna vertebral.- dijo Kisame, tocándose su espalda.

- Estoy muy cansado.- se quejó Sasori, recostado en su cama.

- Quisiera tener ahora una cama...

- Me dijo Pein que les dijera que es hora de la cena, hum.- informó Deidara, asomándose por la puerta

Todos se reúnen en el comedor. Únicamente está sobre la mesa los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos.

- Me duele todo mi cuerpo. Fue peor que mi sesión de ejercicios.- dijo Hidan, sentado

- No estamos acostumbrados a hacer el quehacer.- dijo Itachi

- De esta manera ya aprendieron cómo.- dijo Konan, quien seguía irritada por todo lo sucedido en la mañana

Comienza a escucharse música.

- Desde ayer a Big Brother le da por poner canciones en las noches.- observó Zetsu

- Se debe de sentir muy melancólico.- dijo Tobi

- Eso a nosotros no nos debe de importar.- indicó Pein, quien ponía los últimos detalles del "platillo".- Cuando esté caliente la comida, les voy a servir

- Esa canción no me gusta, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Big, pon otra rolita

Tobi, inesperadamente, levanta la cabeza y se pone de pie.

- OIGAN... DEIDARA SEMPAI QUIERE UNA BOLITA. HAY QUE DÁRSELA.- gritó Tobi

- ¿Apenas lo dices?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- No, hum... yo no dije nada de bolitas...- se defendió Deidara

- ¡Yo te escuché bien!.- dijo Tobi.- ¡Vamos, una bolita!

- NO, TOBI... HUUUUUUM

Tobi carga a Deidara y lo avienta a la mesa, como si fuera un luchador, provocando que todos los platos se cayeran.

- TOBI... QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO.- gritó Pein, al ser testigo de la "bolita"

- ¡Yo le entro también!.- espetó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, poniéndose de pie, al igual que Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu

- Yo sólo quería otra canción, hum.- se defendió el originario de la Roca

- ¡Allá voy!.- gritó Kisame, cayendo sobre Deidara

- NOOOOO KISAME HUUUUM

Sobre Kisame, se avientan Hidan, Zetsu y Kakuzu, aplastando a Deidara

- No lo vayan a lastimar.- dijo Sasori, alejándose de la mesa, como Itachi, Konan y Orochimaru.

Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi y Kakuzu se levantan. Kisame carga a Deidara y lo arroja al piso. El artista trata de huir pero Kakuzu lo sujeta por medio de sus tentáculos, enrollándolo.

Hidan y Tobi lo taclean para impedirle su escape.

- HUUUM... DÉJENME EN PAZ...

- ¡Dejen de hacer tanto desastrito #&#&#&!.- exclamó Konan, comenzando a llorar por tanto accidente en un día

- Konan... ya no te enojes... te puede hacer daño.- dijo Sasori

- A Tobi se le ocurren puras ridiculeces.- dijo Itachi

- Deidara tiene la culpa por no decir la palabra "canción".- dijo Orochimaru

- Esos idiotas... cuando regresen... no les voy a dar de cenar.- dijo Pein

Entre Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu y Kisame cargan a Deidara y salen al jardín.

- BOLITA, BOLITA.- gritaron

- ¡Porqué todo me pasa a mi, hum!.- se lamentó Deidara

- ¡A la cuenta de tres lo aventamos, nada más no le apunten al colchón!.- gritó Kakuzu..- TRES

- NO HUUUUUUM

Deidara cae a la alberca, para ser más preciso, en el agua.

- ¿Estás contento, Deidara sempai?.- preguntó Tobi.- Ya te cumplimos tu deseo

En la superficie, aparece Deidara, con sus ojos en forma de espiral, inconsciente.

- Bueno, ya vamos a cenar.- dijo Zetsu

- Deidara, no te tardes.- dijo Kakuzu, entrando a la casa acompañados por Kisame, Hidan y Tobi.

- Ustedes ya no van a cenar. Se acabó todo.- indicó Pein, de la nada

Los organizadores de la "bolita" se escandalizan

- ¿Pero porqué? Ustedes no comen tanto.- dijo Kisame

- Nunca les di permiso para levantarse.- dijo Pein.- Vayan por Deidara. Sólo a él le guardamos comida

- ¿A Deidara?.- preguntó Hidan.

- ¡Pero él empezó porque quería bolita!.- reclamó Tobi

- ¡No es justo!.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Ah perdón, querido líder.- dijo Zetsu.- No quería gritar

- Él dijo otra cosa muy diferente. El que no sepas escuchar es tu problema.- dijo Pein.- Obedezcan... y después de traer a Deidara, se van a dormir

- Pero... pero...- dijo Hidan

- Si hacen berrinche los mando al rincón toda la noche

Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi y Kakuzu, con la cabeza agachada, van por Deidara y lo traen de regreso. Deidara se recupera y comienza a comer.

- Big Brother, no me has cambiado mi canción, hum.- dijo Deidara

El resto de los habitantes enfilan hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando al originario de la Roca. Éste era el final de uno de los últimos días dentro de la casa.

* * *

Todo esto pasó por confundir palabras xD

Para cualquier opinión, sugerencia, queja, están los reviews.

Estén pendientes. Porque muy pronto comenzará todo lo relacionado a la "Gran Final" del reality show

Gracias. Cuidense mucho. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta la próxima!


	27. LA GRAN FINAL

Saludos a todos!

Las actualizaciones han estado un poco largas últimamente, pero eso no quiere decir que nos hayamos olvidado del fic XD. Gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones y visitas, además de cometarnos sobre sus "participantes" favoritos.

**Semaris**: **Faltan muy pocos capis para que sea el último. Con un PM via FAN fiction te paso la cantidad de capis (poquita por cierto) de lo que falta de la historia para que puedas poner tu video. Grax por la paciencia**

Con este capi por fin iniciamos la parte de la celebración de la gran Final, con mucho show y todo. Aqui podremos ver lo último que hicieron los Akatsukis dentro de la casa y ciertas revelaciones de cada uno de ellos

Sale, esperamos que sea de su agrado

Aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 26.- La gran final

La transmisión de Big Brother: Akatsuki da inicio. En esta ocasión, el programa no abarcaría nominaciones, sino un acontecimiento más importante: la final del concurso más controversial de la televisión ninja.

El acostumbrado set es ahora más grande, adornado por las fotografías de los 11 participantes, nubes rojas, y dentro hay gran cantidad de personas apoyando con pancartas, retratos, sombreros, capas, máscaras, y demás accesorios, a sus Akatsukis preferidos. La orquesta comienza a interpretar una pieza de bienvenida.

Por el pasillo principal, hace acto de presencia un rinoceronte amaestrado, siendo montado por Yomi Micha. El público aplaude con frenesí.

- ¡Muy buenas noches, querido público!.- exclamó el glamouroso y sonriente conductor (su cabello lo tiene suelto y planchado, maquillado, tiene un largo y entallado vestido negro) sujetado firmemente del animal, sentado de lado.- ¡Estamos reunidos aquí en el evento más emocionante de la televisión del país del Fuego, del continente, del mundo... Aquí será el momento más importante de este año, desde la última convención de los 5 Kages... Ésta es la... AAAAAAAAA

Yomi grita aterrado, como mujer. Había perdido el control del rinoceronte, el cual empieza a correr por el pasillo. El público se asusta, siendo testigo de una "posible" tragedia.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre montar en rinocerontes?!.- espetó Bumer, enojado, desde el fondo del set.- ¡Es muy peligroso!

El conductor logra sostenerse, pero el rinoceronte tira unas cámaras.

- ¡Producción! ¡Producción!.- gritó Bumer preocupado.

La señal se corta, dando como resultado que en los televisores no se vea la imagen y aparece un letrero que dice:

"**LA SEÑAL DE BIG BROTHER: AKATSUKI HA SIDO INTERRUMPIDA. ESPERE UN ****MOMENTO POR FAVOR. GRACIAS."**

Pasan unos minutos y la transmisión del reality show se reanuda. En el escenario está Yomi un poco despeinado, sonriendo.

- Ah, perdón. Hubo un pequeño problema.- prosiguió Yomi, haciéndose para atrás el cabello.- Como les decía... esto es una gran fiesta, porque estamos en la gran final de Big Brother: Akatsuki

La audiencia vuelve a aplaudir, con gritos de entusiasmo por sus concursantes preferidos. El conductor se dirige hacia el lado izquierdo del set.

- Pero no estoy solo... ¡Aquí están todos los clubs de fans de estos ninjas!.- Yomi se va acercando hacia uno de los distintos grupos.- ¿Oigan, a quién vienen a darle su apoyo?

- A Sasori.- respondió un chico, sosteniendo una pancarta del pelirrojo que decía: "**¿QUÉ ES LA VIDA? APOYA AL FUNDADOR DEL SASORISMO"**

- ¿Qué es el Sasorismo?.- preguntó Yomi, con interés, leyendo dicha pancarta

- ¡Es la corriente que sigue la persona que no se conforma con saber lo que sabe!.- exclamó una chica, emocionada

- ¡Si! ¡Por eso el que sigue el Sasorismo pregunta todo lo que no sabe para tener más conocimientos!.- gritó otro fan del marionetero

- Oh... es muy interesante.- dijo Yomi, notando otro "clan" de fanáticos cerca, y se dirige hacia ellos.- ¿Y ustedes, chicos a quiénes apoyan?

- ¡Apoyamos a Deidara!.- informó un fan, sosteniendo un enorme poster del originario de la Roca, acompañado por una frase que dice**: "ARCILLA, BANG Y ROCK AND ROLL, HUM"**

- ¡Hasta empezamos a hablar como él, hum!.- gritó otro muchacho imitando perfectamente la palabra favorita de Deidara

- ¡Es que es un amor! ¡Y nos fascina cómo canta, hum!.- gritó una muchacha

- Deidara sí que ha causado sensación entre la juventud.- comentó Yomi, notando otro peculiar grupo, llegando a ellos.- ¿Y ustedes por quién van?

- ¡Nosotros apoyamos a Itachi!.- gritó, histérica, una chica, sosteniendo una pancarta de Itachi con una pose sexy (claramente editada en Photoshop)

- Traen también su playera... ¡Hasta se dibujaron unas ojeras en sus caras! ¡Si que son muy leales, chiquitos!

- ¡Es que... él es tan guapo, tan varonil, tan serio... tan...!

- SEXY.- gritaron el resto de las admiradoras de Itachi

- Bueno, él siempre ha sido muy cotizado por las chicas... aunque también tiene a sus fans hombres.- comentó Yomi

- No me vengas con ridiculeces.- dijo un chico seguidor del Uchiha

- ¿Y esas máscaras?.- preguntó Yomi, aproximándose a un grupo de enmascarados.- Está muy claro a quién vienen a echarle porras

- ¡TOBI! ¡TOBI! TE QUEREMOS, TOBI, TE QUEREMOS, TE QUEREMOS TOBI, TE QUEREMOS.- exclamó el grupo, portando máscaras idénticas a las del Akatsuki, sosteniendo cartulinas con frases de apoyo para el participante

- ¿Han imitado los juegos de Tobi?

- Si..- respondió un fan.- ¡Estamos jugando ahorita a ver quién grita más!

- Y ya intentamos el de la resbaladilla, pero nos arrestaron porque lo hicimos en la fuente de un parque.- informó una chica, orgullosa de su proeza

- Tobi impone modas.- comentó Yomi

Yomi camina hacia el otro lado del estudio y observa a otro grupo de los "Akatsukis" lovers.

- Oh... ustedes traen cubrebocas...- observó Yomi

- ¡Venimos a acompañar a Kakuzu!.- indicó una chica, levantando una foto del adicto al dinero, con una playera que dice: **"KAKUZU. BRUTALMENTE HONESTO"**

- ¡Traen también sus gorritas, qué monos!.- dijo Yomi.

- Uy si.- imitó un chico seguidor del proveniente de la Cascada.- Como si los gorritos fueran grandes sombreros

- ¡La edad no es importante para ganar! ¡Kakuzu! ¡Kakuzu!.- gritó un señor de edad avanzada

- Pero también su compañero, Hidan, tiene su séquito de fans.- comentó Yomi, notando y caminando hacia muchachos y muchachas con el cabello pintado de gris, con crucifijos jashinistas colgados en sus cuellos

- NOSOTROS SOMOS MEJORES QUE LOS FANS DE HIDAN.- gritó el "grupo" de Kakuzu

- NO. LO SOMOS NOSOTROS.- respondieron los seguidores de Hidan.

- ¡Oremos a Jashin Sama por Hidan!.- ordenó un fan del Jashinista.- ¡CHOCHECHUCHACHECHAOOOOOOO!

- ¡CHOCHECHUCHACHECHAOOOOOOO!.- imitó el grupo de seguidores, saltando

- ¡LALELULAOOOOOOOO!

- ¡LALELULAOOOOOOOO!

- CÁLLENSE.- ordenó el grupo de Kakuzu

- CÁLLENSE USTEDES.- replicó el grupo de Hidan

Los fans de Hidan y Kakuzu comienzan a aventarse pancartas y a empujarse entre sí.

- Contamos también con los cantos gregorianos para el apoyo de nuestro Hidan.... Dejémoslos que se peleen. Quieren ser como ese dúo. - dijo Yomi, dirigiéndose hacia otro club de aficionados.- ¿A quién vinieron a mostrar sus ánimos, chiquillos?

- A Kisame.- respondió un chico con una imitación de una samehada colgada en su hombro y con una cartulina con el texto: **"I LOVE DRAMA"**

- Tiene mucha sensibilidad.- declaró una chica

- Si... y cuando dice...- dijo un muchacho, adoptando una pose cool.- ASSSKE (tararean un tono de superhéroe)... nosotros también lo decimos...

- Ese Kisame sí que también causa mucho furor.- comentó Yomi, saludando a los fans de Zetsu.- ¡Los seguidores de Zetsu! ¡Se pegaron plantas de papel crepé en la ropa!

Yomi decide hacer una mini entrevista a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué te llevó a apoyar a nuestro bipolar favorito?.- preguntó Yomi

- Él se preocupa por los seres que viven... está en contra de la tala de árboles...- dijo una aficionada a Zetsu, que también es ecologista

- ¡Es nuestro ídolo!.- gritó un hippie

- ¡Y siempre corrige a Sasori!.- exclamó un fan

- ¡Oh... pero veo que hasta Orochimaru tiene sus seguidores!.- exclamó Yomi, corriendo hacia ellos.

Un grupo de personas traen un sombrero con forma de serpiente.

- ¡Orochimaru es el mejor!.- exclamó una chica.- ¡Es sannin y no se rinde para conquistar a sus amores platónicos!

- ¡También los niños lo siguen!.- declaró un fan, señalando a unos infantes sosteniendo las pancartas del aficionado a la serpiente.

- ¡Miren... al parecer los fans de Pein y Konan unieron fuerzas!.- anunció Yomi, señalando hacia dos "equipos" entre sí, levantando pancartas tanto de la maestra de origami como del usuario del rinnegan

El conductor camina hacia la parte baja del estudio.

- ¿Qué los motivó a aliarse?.- preguntó Yomi, con alegría

- El amor.- respondió un fan, trae puesta una playera negra con la foto de Pein, bajo el título: **"YO SOY EL NÚMERO UNO"**

- Yo quiero probar los platillos que prepara.- dijo una fan

- ¡Arriba las mujeres!.- exclamó una mujer feminista, levantando una pancarta de Konan-. ¡Konan es la única mujer dentro y nos representó muy bien!

- ¡Nos puso en alto! ¡Y además sabe cómo llevar las riendas de la casa y de su hombre! ¡Tiene el carácter para tomar cartas en el asunto!.- gritó una chica, con orgullo

- Hemos comprobado la magnitud de este fenómeno.- dijo Yomi, dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al estudio y tomando asiento en su acostumbrado sitio.- Pero antes de que anunciemos a los finalistas, les mostraremos los últimos momentos de nuestros ninjas favoritos dentro de la casa después de la "rebelión" del no quehacer... BUMER NO ME DEJES CON LAS GANAS Y PONLO....

- ¿De qué estás hablando, tonto?.- espetó Bumer, indignado ante tal propuesta

- Que pongas el video, peque

- No me hagas pensar barbaridades...

En la pantalla aparece el ojo del gran hermano. El video inicia.

En el jardín, hay crisantemos acomodados dentro de macetas en hilera, hay un estrado, el lugar huele a incienso y once sillas acomodadas como si se tratara de un evento eclesiástico, ocupadas por los criminales de rango S.

- ¿Para qué estamos aquí cuando ya casi se hace de noche?.- preguntó Sasori, contemplando la decoración.

- No lo sé, hum.- respondió Deidara.- A la mejor vamos a ser testigos de una boda, hum

- ¿Una boda?.- preguntó Kakuzu.- Uy si. Como si a Pein le gustara gritar a los cuatro vientos a todos los que nos ven en la tele de un matrimonio con Konan

- Pero Kakuzu... no digas esas cositas aquí.- dijo Konan, sonrojada

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kakuzu?.- preguntó Pein, con frialdad, sus ojos brillando de ira por las intromisiones del aficionado al dinero.

- Nada de nada...- respondió Kakuzu, sudando de nervios

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "A los cuatro vientos"? ¿Van a volar?.- preguntó Sasori

Los presentes hacen gestos de asombro e incredulidad.

- Ay Sasori san, si ni siquiera podemos volar.- dijo Tobi

- No vamos a volar. Necesitaríamos tener alas para hacerlo.... Aunque dicen que Pein sí puede volar por los cielos como Superman.- dijo Kisame

- Eso es algo que no debe de interesarte, Kisame. No soy Superman- dijo Pein, con los brazos cruzados

- Si no es eso... ¿Entonces qué es "A los cuatro vientos"?.- volvió a cuestionar el marionetero

- ¡Sasori!.- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscuro.- ¡Cómo es posible que no sepas que " A los cuatro vientos" es decirle a todo el mundo algo!

- Ah... ya entendí... ¿Entonces si van a casarse hoy Pein y Konan?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera tengo mi vestidito de noviecita!.- exclamó Konan

- Nunca he ido a una boda.- informó Orochimaru.- Cuando iba a ir a una, el novio se murió y una niña que se llamaba Shizune fue a su funeral

- ¿De quién era, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- De mi excompañera Tsunade y de su novio Dan. Él era muy guapo.- respondió Orochimaru

- A mi no me importa si Dan era guapo, Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi, asqueado

- No era necesario que nos dieras ese dato.- espetó Kakuzu.- Pero bueno, tenías que ser tú, Orochimaru

- ¡Cállate, Kakuzu!.- replicó el sannin

- ¿Tsunade... la que estuvo en tu equipo cuando estuviste en la Hoja?.- preguntó Kisame.- ¿La Hokage tenía novio?

- Si, lo tenía.

- Esa pareja fue muy bonita, pero ya tiene muchos años de que pasó.- dijo Zetsu. Los temas de romance era su debilidad y afición preferida.

- ¿Dónde está Hidan?.- preguntó Itachi, notando que faltaba el jashinista

- Debe estar terminando lo que le falta para su misa.- respondió Tobi

- ¿Hoy va a haber misa?.- preguntó el Uchiha

- ¡Itachi!.- exclamó Kisame, sorprendido por la desinformación de su amigo.- ¿No sabías que Hidan tenía pensado hacer una última misa en la casa?

- No, no sabía. Cuando Hidan habló con ustedes, yo me estaba bañando, Kisame

Hidan, saliendo de la casa, se acerca a sus compañeros vestido con una sotana. Se coloca en el estrado y toma aire.

- Hermanos míos.- anunció Hidan, con solemnidad.- De pie por favor. Es hora de realizar nuestra última misa.

Casi todos se ponen de pie, a excepción de cierto ninja.

- QUE.- gritó Kakuzu, renuente de obedecer la indicación del jashinista.- YO QUIERO ESTAR SENTADO. ME DUELEN LAS PIERNAS

- El que tengas problemas de osteoporosis, Kakuzu, no es asunto mío.- dijo Hidan

- ¡No tengo osteoporosis, Hidan! ¡A mi no me obligan a ir a tus misas!... A menos que me paguen mucho dinero.... Ni siquiera Pein nos está forzando con esto...

- ¿Acaso estás justificando conmigo tus acciones?.- intervino Pein.- Resuelve tus problemas solo Kakuzu.

- ¡Yo lo levanto!.- exclamó Tobi, feliz, alzando por los brazos a Kakuzu

- ¡Tobi! ¡Mis piernas!.- se quejó Kakuzu

- Qué horror tener osteoporosis.- dijo Kisame, exageradamente.- Debe de ser una prueba muy difícil en la vida

- Ya empecemos esa misa, hum. Que Manolo y Manolín tienen hambre.- dijo Deidara

Hidan levanta los brazos y las manos las pone en dirección al cielo.

- MEMEMUMASESASOOOOOOOOGUASOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó Hidan

- ¡Cállate!.- exclamó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.- ¡No abuses de tu inmortalidad!

- Se va a quedar sin aire Hidan.- dijo Sasori

Hidan tiene el rostro morado por aguantar tanto tiempo su canto. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y decide retomar su "canción".

- SASASUGUASEIIIIIIIIISOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Media hora después...

- PREEEEEEEEEENOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEUAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan empieza a bailar una canción muy movida, ante las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros, como si se tratara de una danza hindú.

- TUNAKTUNAKTUNAKTUNAKTUNAKTUNTUNAKTUNAKTUNTUNAKTUNAKTUNDOEDERARAYUNANUDURIKDUKIRDUNAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó el jashnista, con mucho sentimiento, moviendo sus caderas

- Ya me hartó Hidan con esas cancioncitas-. Dijo Konan, tomando asiento

- ¿Apenas te sentaste Konan?.- preguntó Kakuzu, quien después de que Tobi lo había levantado, se había vuelto a sentar

- Nosotros ya nos habíamos sentado antes.- dijo Orochimaru

- Todo esto es una ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, observando el baile "jashinista"

El letrero aparece, indicando: **"LA ÚLTIMA MISA"**

El video cambia.

En el comedor, los criminales de rango S se encuentran esperando lo que sería su cena.

- Tengo la esperanza de que Pein haya cocinado algo decente.- dijo Zetsu

- ¿Por qué él haría eso, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Porque ya falta poco para que salgamos de la casa

- Esa respuesta no la sabemos.- dijo Orochimaru.- Tendría que responderla Pein

- Konan puede saber algo.- dijo Itachi

- Tienes razón, Itachi.- dijo Kisame.- Los novios tienen que saber todo sobre ellos, hasta sus más íntimos secretos

- Yo no sé nada.- dijo Konan, jugando con su cabello

- Pero Konan... tú debes saber todo sobre Pein...- dijo Kakuzu.- Como están taaaaaanto tiempo juntos...- esto último lo recalcó

- Nunca me dice los alimentitos que vamos a comer.- respondió la kunoichi

- Les preparé algo especial.- informó Pein desde la cocina

Los habitantes se asombran.

- ¿Qué cocinaste?.- preguntó Hidan.- ¿Una cena de Navidad o algo así?

- ¿Una cena de Navidad?.- preguntó Tobi, contento.- ¡Si! ¡Quiero cena de Navidad! ¡Me gusta mucho el bacalao y los romeritos y el pavo y la ensalada rusa...!

Sasori observa a Tobi, sin saber sobre todos los platillos que acababa de mencionar el enmascarado, con los ojos en blanco.

- No hice cena de Navidad.- informó el líder

Tobi se lamenta.

- ¿Entonces vas a cocinar algo decente, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

Todos se asustan, porque el artista había cometido un error muy grave en declarar subliminalmente que Pein no cocina bien.

- Deidara... no debiste decir nada.- dijo Sasori, con inocencia

- Repite eso, Deidara.- dijo Pein, con frialdad

- Yo no dije nada, hum.

- Repítelo

- Pero es que, hum...

- Ahora mismo...

- Deidara tiene mucha presión psicológica.- dijo Kisame, consternado

- No puedes acusarme hum. ¿Cómo supiste que yo dije eso, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con nervios, tragando saliva

- Deidara se acaba de delatar.- informó Itachi

- ¿Cómo sabes Itachi san?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Por los hums y porque Deidara dijo... ¿Cómo supiste que yo dije eso?.- respondió el Uchiha

- ¿Tú también dijiste algo Itachi?.- inquirió Pein.- Ustedes no pueden hablar a mis espaldas

- QUE.- exclamó Itachi.- ESO NO ES CIERTO. ¡Yo sólo di mi comentario!

- Demuéstralo...

- Ya vamos a cenar.- dijo Sasori, impaciente.- Porque ya es muy tarde...

- En eso tienes razón, Sasori.- dijo Zetsu

Pein destapa la cacerola y sus "empleados" perciben un olor muy extraño.

- ¿A qué huele? ¿A queso gratinado?.- preguntó Hidan angustiado

- No lo sé...- respondió Zetsu, consternado

- ¿Qué cocinaste hoy Pein?.- preguntó Konan, preocupada ante la creación de su pareja

- Pepinos al horno rellenos de mole y queso Roquefort remojados en leche.- informó Pein

Todos lanzan exclamaciones de angustia, asco y extrañeza.

- Y yo que quería una cena de Navidad.- se lamentó Tobi

- Tendrás que conformarte con los pepinos esos, Tobi.- dijo Kakuzu, con sabiduría.- Hay cosas que nunca cambian en la vida...

- La esperanza podría haber muerto al último....- dijo Kisame

- Pero ha muerto.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Yo no quería que se muriera!.- espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

Pein coloca la cacerola en la mesa y empieza a servir, ante la decepción de Zetsu y los demás.

El título indica: **"LA ÚLTIMA CENA"**

La transmisión se enfoca a Yomi.

- Esos pillines siempre hacen de las suyas... Antes de enlazarnos con nuestros villanos... Transmitiremos lo que cada uno reveló sobre sus vidas a Big Brother dentro del confesionario... ¡Bumer! ¡Muévela!.- insistió Yomi

- No puedo mover la transmisión a otro canal.- refunfuñó Bumer, con los brazos cruzados

- No, niño... ¡Nunca me entiendes!... Que pongas los videotapes

Bumer, enojado, toma la instrucción de Yomi y la cumple.

Inicia la cápsula.

Dentro del confesionario, Konan está sentada en el sofá, esperando que cierta voz se hiciera presente.

- Konan... ¿Qué es lo que te ha dejado Big Brother como experiencia?.- preguntó Big Brother

- Pues aquí Big Brother, pude por fin hacer mis figuritas de origami con calmita, sin estar escuchando platiquitas todo el día de jinchuurikis... también me di cuenta que el amorcito de mi vidita todo el tiempo estuvo a mi lado, aunque primero como amiguitos con derechitos... Pero...

Konan enfoca su mirada hacia la cámara que había frente a ella y se acerca.

- Pero... también me di cuenta... ¡Que los hombres de esta #&#&#&#& casa son unos tontos #&#&#&# inútiles!... ¡No saben nada de cómo mantener un hogar... sólo saben asesinar y capturar ninjas... estaban aquí de #&#&#&#!... menos Pein, claro

La escena cambia a Tobi

- Yo pude jugar al máximo... Jugamos a la resbaladilla.- Tobi enumera con sus manos todas sus actividades recreativas.- al noquehacer, volei... fut... a las "strays" con Deidara sempai que siempre me perseguía... con las marionetas de Sasori... cuidé a mi vaca Jin Woo segundo... Nos imitamos todos... Aquí pude jugar mucho y eso no lo puedo hacer siempre en el cuartel... Pero algo no me gustó... QUE PEIN NO ME HA REGRESADO MI BALON OFICIAL AUTOGRAFIADO POR EL FC KONOHA Y LO QUIERO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE...

Tobi comienza a hacer berrinche, saltando en el sofá.

- ¡MI BALÓN! ¡MI BALÓN! ¡QUIERO MI BALÓN!.- exclamó el enmascarado.

La siguiente escena es con Sasori.

- Bueno... no sé cómo explicarlo... Es que no sé...- comentó Sasori

Sasori se queda unos minutos en silencio.

- Sé que aprendí muchas palabras nuevas que me explicaron Zetsu, Konan, Deidara, Pein y Kakuzu... Hasta me regalaron un diccionario... pero está muy grande y no me gusta cargarlo...

- Sasori, te pregunté sobre tus experiencias en la casa, no te desvíes del tema.- indicó Big Brother

- Está bien, Big Brother... Ah... yo necesito aceite para mis brazos, porque ya se me está acabando y no quiero estar rechinando... Espero también que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que me robé no nada más a Sandaime Kazekage, también tengo al muñeco del conejo Blas y al Mofles... Le mando saludos a mi abuela Chiyo, que me enseñó a barrer, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo...

- Sasori, retoma otra vez el tema por favor.- solicitó Big brother

- Bueno... está bien.

La próxima presentación es la de Zetsu.

- Lo que aprendí en este concurso es cómo dominar mi lado sonámbulo.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Eso no es todo! ¡También aprendiste de nuevas parejas amorosas!.- completó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Eso si. Sobre Romeo y Julieta... Cleopatra y Marco Antonio... La princesa Leia y Han Solo... Anakin y Padme... Inuyasha y Kagome...

- ¡Pein y Konan!

- Claro esa también...

- ¡Pero seguimos siendo igual de bipolares!

- ¡Ese problema es por tu culpa, lado oscuro!

- ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es por ti, lado claro!

- NO

- SI

- QUE NO

- QUE SI

Zetsu inicia los golpes contra sí mismo, provocando que éste cayera del sofá.

En la siguiente toma aparece Kisame.

- Me siento muy orgulloso de haber concursado en Big Nrother porque por fin sé adaptarme a los climas.- dijo Kisame en tono exagerado.- Aquí hacía algo de frío y en mi pueblo siempre hace calor... No necesité de hacer fuego con la madera para calentarme

Kisame se revuelve el cabello.

- Aprendí también más sobre la vida de mi mejor amigo Itachi... conocí a su mentor Teuchi, el de Ichiraku, atravesé por momentos muy difíciles en mi vida... Casi muero porque se me cayó un florero de Hidan en la cabeza... Y...

Kisame respira profundo.

- TUVE QUE DORMIR MUCHOS DÍAS CON OROCHIMARU... ESO ES TERRIBLE... NO SE LO RECOMIENDO A NADIE, NI A LAS MOSCAS NI A NINGÚN KAGE... ES IMPOSIBLE DORMIR A LADO DE UN HOMBRE... Y SOBRE TODO CON UNO QUE SACA SERPIENTES Y QUE QUIERE TODO CON ITACHI Y...

El espadachín se pone de pie y adopta una pose cool.

- ASSSKE (tonito de superhéroe)

Kisame vuelve a sentarse

- POR LO MENOS MI ESPADA FUE LA ÚNICA QUE ME SALVÓ UN POCO DE ESA SITUACIÓN TAN ASQUEROSA

La "cámara" centra su interés en Hidan

- Pude comprobar que Jashin Sama nunca me abandonó.- dijo Hidan, con fervor hacia su religión.- Me dijo que si hacía un pacto con él, no me abandonaría... y lo cumplió... Comprobé que en cualquier lugar, puedo sentir a mi Jashin en mi corazón... También probé por primera vez el alcohol... el vino... realicé mis misas sin contratiempos... mis oraciones... mis ejercicios en el gym... Pero hubo dos cosas que me molestaron... Una fue... ¡Nunca haber ganado ninguna prueba para estar en la suite! Y la otra... ¡TENER QUE SOPORTAR AL ESTÚPIDO VEJESTORIO DE KAKUZU!...

El jashinista avienta una almohada al piso.

- Perdóname, Jashin Sama... Tenía que liberar mi rencor... en un momento iré a purificar mi alma...

La escena cambia y ahora toca el turno de Kakuzu.

- Entrar a Big Brother me va a dejar mucho dinero.- dijo Kakuzu.- Tuve mis propios 15 minutos de fama con mi propio programa de "Pregúntale a Kakuzu"...Me divertí apostando con Tobi y Sasori... Cuidé muy bien mis cheques, dinero, pagarés... Enseñé a mos compañeros a rebelarse contra el sistema... pero... NO ME GUSTÓ TENER QUE SOPORTAR AL ESTÚPIDO RELIGIOSO DE HIDAN... ESAS DICHOSAS MISAS ERAN DESESPERANTES... Y ES ASQUEROSO VER A HIDAN MOVIENDO LAS CADERAS COMO SI FUERA UNA BAILARINA EXÓTICA.

La acción se traslada a Deidara.

- Esto me dejó muchas experiencias artísticas hum...- señaló Deidara.- Quiero empezar un proyecto con mis amigos en el que seremos una gran banda y cambiaremos al mundo de la música, hum... Pero yo sentía que...

A Deidara le brotan unas lágrimas.

- SE DESCOMPUSO MI OJO HUM, ME MOJARON HUM, TOBI ENSUCIÓ MI CAPA, HUM, ME CAÍ EN LA REGADERA HUM, KONAN CASI ME ASESINA CON SUS PAPELES HUM, GRACIAS A ITACHI ME CAÍ A LA ALBERCA DE NOCHE SIN LUZ HUM, ME ESTALLÓ LA COMIDA EN MI CARA HUM, PEIN ME CASTIGÓ MUY FEO Y CASI ME VUELVO LOCO HUM, SE BURLARON DE MIS HUMS HUM...

Y las quejas del originario de la Roca continuaban...

- Y POR ÚLTIMO HUM... TOBI LE PUSO A MI CABELLO PEGAMENTO CUANDO YO ESTABA DORMIDO HUM... Y ME TARDÉ 3 HORAS EN QUITÁRSELO HUM

Deidara estalla en llanto.

El siguiente Akatsuki en confesarse es Orochimaru

- Yo aprendí a ser paciente dentro de una casa de la que no podía salir.- indicó Orochimaru.- Pude estar en contacto con los niños con mis cuentos para dormir... Demostré mi talento como cocinero y como estilista... Yo tuve sólo un objetivo qué cumplir dentro de la casa pero no lo logré... ¡Itachi san nunca me hizo caso! ¡No pude conquistarlo!... Pero ya me quedaré con Sasuke kun...

La escena vuelve a cambiar, siendo Pein el siguiente en ser "entrevistado".

- Yo no quiero hablar.- dijo Pein, recargando sus brazos en el sofá

- Pein, tienes que compartir tus experiencias.- dijo Big Brother

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué?

- Te va a afectar en tu reputación saliendo de la casa

- Pero yo no quiero, ¿está claro?

- De todas maneras estás hablando

- Sólo diré que yo siempre seré el líder aquí, afuera y en cualquier lugar... y si se le ocurre al mequetrefe ese del ex novio de Konan entrometerse, se las verá conmigo

Y finalmente, Itachi aparece en la pantalla.

- Yo siempre pensé que esto era ridículo.- dijo Itachi, con su usual tranquilidad.- Pero tuve que aceptar para descansar de la vida de un exiliado, de dormir con un ojo para cuidar mis espaldas... De olvidar que soy perseguido por mucha gente... Eso es todo...

Itachi recuerda algo muy importante que tenía que hacer.

- Pero.. antes de irme... quiero dejarle un mensaje a mi hermano...

Itachi empieza a derramar lágrimas

- Quiero decirle que... que... me perdone por todo lo que lo he obligado a hacer... Pero tenía que hacerlo... y que... y que...

Itachi rompe en llanto.

- QUE LO QUIERO MUCHO... Y QUE SIEMPRE SERÁ UN GRAN HERMANO MENOR PARA MI...

El usuario del Sharingan recupera la compostura

- Eso es todo.

La cápsula finaliza. Yomi ahora está presente en las pantallas de los televisores.

- Estas fueron las confesiones... ¡Quién lo diría de todos ellos!... Ahora hemos a uno de los momentos más esperados por todos ustedes... ¡Ya tengo el sobre en el que dice quiénes son nuestros 4 finalistas!.- anunció Yomi, ante la ovación del público. ¿Ya quieren que les diga?

El público asiente por medio de aplausos y gritos.

- Bien, no esperemos más... Bumer... ¡Ahora sí enlázame con ellos!

- Ya era hora...

En la pantalla de los Akatsukis, se encuentra Yomi, observándolos, para darles la importante noticia.

* * *

Esta ha sido la introducción. En el siguiente por fin sabremos quiénes son los 4 finalistas y podrán empezar a votar por uno de ellos.

Para cualquier cosa, comentario, anuncio, sugerencia, propuestas, están los reviews.

Gracias Cuidense mucho!

Nos vemos en la gran final (todavía)

Hasta la próxima!


	28. LOS 4 FINALISTAS

Saludos a todos de nuevo y después de un pequeño tiempo! XD

Esta actualización... apenas tuvimos tiempo para escribirlo. Deberes de examenes finales y proyecto final de la carrera... Gracias por su paciencia, sus reviews y seguirnos hasta aquí.

Jeje... Lo prometido es deuda: Finalmente sabremos quiénes resultaron finalistas, gracias a sus votos por medio de los reviews... y sobre todo... Por los poco más de 300 REVIEWS que ahora tiene este fic. XD

**Requerimos de nueva cuenta de su ayuda: Al ganador del millón de dólares libres de impuestos lo dejamos en sus manos, de ustedes los lectores. Con sus reviews, pongan el nombre del Akatsuki, quien a su criterio merece llevárselo. A partir de este capítulo comenzaremos a contarlos**

El capitulo es largo, en parte para compensar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. XD

Al final del capi pondremos la cantidad total de sus votos que recibieron los Akatsukis.

Sale, aqui va!

* * *

Capítulo 27.- Los 4 Finalistas

Bumer... ¿Estás seguro de que ya me enlazaste con los muchachos?.- preguntó Yomi a su asistente, con incertidumbre, ya que no había escuchado correctamente de su "chícharo" la indicación del "enlace" con la malvada organización.

- ¡Pero si tú no eres ninguna cuerda!.- se escuchó la voz de Bumer, reclamando al conductor.

- No bebé... Pregunto si ya me ven y me escuchan los muchachos...

- ¡Pues en el set sí y también la audiencia con los televisores de su casa!

- Ay papi... ¡Qué si me ve Akatsuki!.- espetó Yomi, desesperado.

- Desde hace unos minutos...

Yomi lanza un gritito de extrañeza.

_"Pero cómo pude hacer ese ugly error"_. - pensó el conductor.

- Ay... ¡Hola, mis perversos ninjas!.- dijo Yomi, tratando de enmendar su error, riendo con nervios.

- Hola, Yomi.- respondieron los participantes

- Por cierto... Sí nos dimos cuenta que discutías con "la voz". - indicó Kakuzu

- Estaba a la mejor discutiendo con el eco.- dijo Tobi

- Tobi. No digas tonterías hum.- dijo Deidara.- Era otra persona con la que discutía Yomi

- Qué fuchis... Lo notaron.- se lamentó Yomi.- Olvidemos eso darlings... Hemos visto que ustedes no hay día que no dejan de ser tan polémicos... ¡Jugaron a la resbaladilla! ¡Hicieron una misa muy movida! ¡Hasta me sentí en la India!

- No había que olvidar a Jashin Sama.- dijo Hidan.- Y no compares mis misas con las hindúes

- Por lo que veo... ya tienen listo su equipaje..... hasta su vaca... - dijo Yomi, notando cerca de la puerta las maletas de cada uno de los ninjas y a Jin Woo II.

- Yo no traje equipaje.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡Nos valemos de la capa!.- replicó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Esa vaca se la quiere llevar Tobi.- dijo Itachi.

- ¡No puedo dejarla, Itachi san!.- se excusó el enmascarado.- ¡Si la dejo, se va a morir de hambre y me la quiero llevar para que esté con mis otras mascotas!

- No se olvidarían de ella los que hacen este programa. Deberías de regresarla al granero, Tobi.- dijo Orochimaru

- ¡Eso nunca!

- Pero no cabe en la puerta.- dijo Sasori

La vaca, Jin Woo II, emana un mugido.

- Qué asco.- dijo Kisame, encontrándose cerca de la criatura.- Le apesta la boca. Deberían de llevarla al dentista. Debe de tener muchas caries

- Es con el veterinarito, Kisame.- dijo Konan

- Los dentistas no atienden animales.- completó Pein

- Pero atienden los dientes... yo creí. - dijo Kisame

- Ya, ya... tranquis... Veremos la manera de cómo puedas llevártela Tobi... - dijo Yomi.- Ahora lo importantes es... que en este sobre...

Yomi muestra a los criminales de rango S el sobre que contiene los nombres de los 4 finalistas y de los 7 expulsados del reality.

- Tengo los resultados finales... En pocas palabras... el chart...

La música de suspenso hace eco en el lugar. Los muchachos y muchacha se miran entre sí, tragando saliva en el proceso...

- ¿Qué es chart?.- preguntó Sasori

Abruptamente la música es interrumpida. Yomi y el resto (con excepción del marionetero) se caen, como era hábito, al estilo anime.

- ¡Sasori, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, incorporándose.- ¡Nunca has visto los TOP tens de MTV Konoha Music Television o de Suna Music Hum!...

- ¿Qué es todo eso?.- volvió a preguntar el marionetero

- ¡Deidara, lo estás confundiendo más! ¡No sabes responderle! ¡Chart es donde ponen conteos sobre objetos!.- espetó Zetsu en su faceta oscura, con la experiencia de corregir a su compañero

- Es que casi no veo la tele.- dijo Sasori.- Pero ya entendí

- Hasta en el último día sales con tus preguntas, Sasori.- dijo Yomi, de pie.- Bueno... voy a abrir el sobre...

Yomi lo abre. La organización Akatsuki nuevamente se pone nerviosa. Kisame sujeta con demasiada fuerza las manos de los compañeros que se encuentran en su respectivo lado...

- Kisame, estás apretando mucho mi mano.- dijo Itachi entre dientes, evitando mostrar su "dolor". - No exageres...

- ¡Itachi! ¡Es que... estoy tan nervioso!...

- Miren.- dijo Tobi.- Kisame pidió la mano de Konan...

- ¡Ay mi manita... mi mano...!- se quejó la experta del origami, tratando de soltarse del originario de la Niebla.- ¡Suéltame Kisame!

- ¿Cómo te atreves Kisame?.- espetó Pein, con celos.- Yo soy el único que puede pedir y tocar la mano de Konan... Suéltala... ahora mismo

- ¿Entonces le vas a pedir la mano a Konan líder? ¿Acaso ya te quieres casar?.- Preguntó Tobi con inocencia

Pein abre los ojos mostrando asombro.

- No digas tonterías.- Respondió el líder.- Kisame. No sé si piensas que estoy pintado o algo así, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, sigo esperando a que sueltes la mano de Konan.

Kisame, al notar aquella situación, suelta inmediatamente a la kunoichi, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Ay perdón Pein.- dijo Kisame.- Yo no tengo ninguna intención con Konan.

- Pein, ya te he dicho que no seas celosito.- dijo Konan

- De acuerdo.- respondió el líder.

Kisame toma las manos de Itachi.

- Kisame... Me lastimas...

- Pero Itachi. Me sorprende. Luego tú no sientes ningún dolor.- dijo Kakuzu, con su destacado sarcasmo

- Díganothhhhhhhh ya. ¿Quiénethhhhhhh thhhhhhhon lothhhhhhh finalithhhhhhtathhhhhhhh?.- pidió Orochimaru, sofocándose por los nervios

- ¡Merecemos saberlo ya!.- dijo Hidan

- Yomi decide hacer el primer anuncio.

- Chicos... empezaré por los expulsados... los diré uno por uno... hasta que queden cuatro de ustedes... El primer expulsado de la casa de Big Brother: Akatsuki es....- dijo Yomi.- Es... Sí... Tú...

El conductor hace una breve pausa y comienza a entonar una canción.

- Eres tú... y tú... y tú... y tú... y nadie más que tú...

- ¡Cállate!.- gritó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

- Dinos quién es.- dijo Zetsu

- No profanes las canciones de esa manera, hum.- dijo Deidara, angustiado

- Eres tú... Orochimaru.- anunció Yomi

Orochimaru hace un marcado gesto de sorpresa. Abre su boca y su larga lengua se desliza por el sillón.

- Eso es muy asqueroso.- dijo Hidan.- Vas dejar el sillón y el piso llenos de saliva, Orochimaru

El sannin comienza a llorar debido a su temprana eliminación.

- Qué bien. Un rival menos.- dijo Kakuzu

- Orochimaru, tienes 5 minutos para salir de la casa.- indicó Big Brother.

Orochimaru se pone de pie, y guarda su lengua, llorando. Sus compañeros hacen lo mismo, para despedirse de él

- No llores, Orochimaru san.- dijo Tobi, abrazando al aficionado a las serpientes.- Perder no es malo

- No te burles, Tobi.- dijo Sasori.

- Te veremos despuéscito.- dijo Konan, colocando una mano al hombro del sannin, en señal de apoyo

- Nos volveremos a ver algún día.- dijo Kisame, abrazando con mucha fuerza al primer expulsado

- Kisame, no nos vamos a tardar mucho en volverlo a ver, hum.- dijo Deidara

Orochimaru toma su maleta y se dispone a salir.

- Nos vemos afuera.- dijo el Sannin

- Orochimaru. Tienes que dejar tu anillo en la mesa.- informó Big Brother.

Todos ponen ojos en blanco.

- QUEEEEE.- exclamaron, con terror.

- ¡No quiero dejar mi anillo! ¡Es especial para mí!.- espetó Orochimaru

- No dejaremos los anillos.- dijo Pein.- Son muy importantes para las actividades que tenemos.

- Yo ya me acostumbré a él.- dijo Itachi

- ¡Y la supermisión los necesita!.- gritó Zetsu

- Los anillos los dejarán como parte del protocolo de la expulsión.- continuó Big Brother.- Se los regresaremos cuando termine el programa

Los presentes se alivian, mientras Orochimaru deja el anillo en la mesa, dentro de un pequeño recipiente.

- Menos mal. Ya consideraba al anillito como parte de mis alhajitas.- dijo Konan

- Tú y Orochimaru, Konan.- dijo Kakuzu

- Cállate, Kakuzu... Adiós, Itachi san y a los demás.- dijo Orochimaru, saliendo de la casa con su maleta. , dejando a Itachi con una cara de miedo.

Orochimaru, después de permanecer 90 días encerrado en la casa más famosa del mundo Ninja, se encuentra con el exterior y nota música, aplausos, confeti y alfombra roja. Saluda con ambas manos al público que ve.

- ¡Muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes! ¡Soy Shiro Poza!.- dijo alegremente Shiro Poza (conductor que se encarga de darles la "bienvenida" a los expulsados. Tiene cabello corto de color negro, un sombrero negro, traje sastre, alto y rostro juvenil. Un hombre atractivo. Se encuentra ubicado cerca de la entrada.- Nos encontramos fuera de esta casa tan conocida y controversial. Recibiremos a cada uno de los ninjas... desde los expulsados hasta los finalistas y ganador... Tenemos aquí a ¡Orochimaru!

En los televisores aparece el anuncio:

**OROCHIMARU**

**PRIMER EXPULSADO**

**LA SERPIENTE NUNCA FUE... PELIGROSA**

Shiro, con micrófono en mano, se acerca al sannin.

- ¡Orochimaru! ¡Hola!.- dijo alegremente Shiro

- AYYYYYY NIÑOOOOOOOOS.- exclamó con mucha emoción Orochimaru, acercándose a los infantes, dándoles un abrazo, ignorando a Shiro

Algunos integrantes de la audiencia miran con reservas la situación.

- ¡Oye! ¡Orochimaru! ¡Orochimaru!.- exclamó Shiro, de nueva cuenta cerca del participante

- ¡Ay perdón! ¡Es que tenía tanto tiempo de no ver a niños!... ¡Hola! Por cierto... te ves muy bien con ese saco.- dijo Orochimaru, esbozando una sonrisa

- Ah... eh... gracias.- respondió Shiro, avergonzado y con pánico. Le habían advertido sobre el carácter del "primer expulsado". - Co... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Pues triste porque no fui finalista... pero ya extrañaba mucho estar afuera.

- ¿Alguien a quien quieras mandar saludos?

- Ah sí... A Jiraiya y a Tsunade porque me acordé de ellos dentro... a Kabuto... a mi aldea del sonido y a Sasuke kun. - Orochimaru lanza un beso tronado a la cámara.

- Bueno, pasarás al estudio cuando salgan todos los expulsados. Espera tras bambalinas a tus demás compañeros. - concluyó Shiro, asqueado por las "intenciones amorosas" del sannin.

Orochimaru se encamina al lugar de espera, guiado por el equipo de producción.

Yomi continúa observando a Akatsuki, quienes están sentados después de despedir a Orochimaru.

- Chiquilines... Ahora diré quién es el siguiente expulsado.- anunció el conductor

- ¿Ya tan rápido?.- preguntó Sasori.- Pensé que se tardarían mucho en decirnos...

- Si así lo hicieran hum, nos seguiríamos quedando más días aquí, Sasori.- dijo Deidara

- No. Ya no quiero estar aquí más días.

- ¿Por qué se despidieron así de Orochimaru?.- preguntó Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.- Como si no lo volvieran a ver en sus vidas...

- Tenemos que ser educados, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan.- Bueno... intentamos serlo

- Hidan... nos volveremos a ver... en unas horas...

- ¡De veras que tú, Kakuzu, no tienes consideraciones con nadie, ni con Jashin Sama!

- ¡Como si tenerlas con tu Dios fuera a darme un pase gratuito al cielo!

- ¡No hables de esa manera!

- Cállense.- dijo Itachi.- Tenemos que saber quién es el otro expulsado

- Itachi, yo soy el único que puede dar órdenes.- dijo Pein.- Si lo vuelves a hacer, te castigaré y no me importará si es la final...

- ¡Qué! ¡Sólo dije lo que pensaba!.- exclamó el Uchiha

- ¡Queridos!.- exclamó Yomi, interrumpiendo para hacer el evento más rápido.- Quien tiene que salir de esta casa...

En esta ocasión los concursantes (la mayoría se agarran las manos, con excepción de las de Konan para evitar ser seriamente lastimados por el usuario del rinnegan)...

- Hidan... - amenazó Pein, al notar que sus propias manos eran sujetadas por el jashinista

Hidan asimila sus acciones y lanza un gritito, soltando las manos de Pein

- Ay... perdón Pein.- se disculpó Hidan.- Fue sólo un reflejo instintivo. No volverá a pasar...

- Chicos... de ustedes... la segunda persona que tiene que abandonar el concurso es... es... es... Zetsu...

Zetsu lanza un grito de enojo y sorpresa.

- YA PERDIMOS EL MILLÓN DE DÓLARES. NO LES GUSTA NUESTRA BIPOLARIDAD.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu, golpeándose.

- Zetsu, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa...

- Ya lo notamos.- dijo Zetsu, parando su "auto masacre", se quita el anillo y lo arroja a la mesa.

Zetsu se levanta, siendo acompañado a la puerta de salida por el resto de los criminales.

- Zetsu san.- dijo Tobi, tratando de calmar al bipolar, dándole un rápido abrazo.- No te enojes mucho. Por lo menos no fuiste el primer expulsado...

- ¡Yo quería ser finalista Tobi!.- espetó Zetsu.- Sólo vencí a Orochimaru...

- Algo es algo, hum.- opinó Deidara, despidiéndose.

- Apúrate, Zetsu.- dijo Sasori.- Tú no traes maleta y no me gusta esperar.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Adiós!.- dijo el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

Zetsu abre la puerta y sale. Se encuentra al abrir la puerta de ingreso, exactamente lo mismo que Orochimaru. Ante las porras, saluda a todos como si fuera un hippie. Los fans hacen el mismo gesto.

El letrero anuncia:

**ZETSU**

**SEGUNDO EXPULSADO**

**LOS HIPPIES, CANÍBALES Y ECOLOGISTAS SON SU CONSUELO**

Shiro le da la bienvenida al "segundo expulsado"

- ¿Qué me cuentas, Zetsu?.- preguntó Shiro, con entusiasmo, sin estar tan cerca del bipolar, para no provocarlo y ser devorado.- ¿Extrañabas el exterior?

- Si... quería ya regresar con la naturaleza, con los árboles... el verdadero camuflaje...

- Toma. Te mandan esto

Shiro le entrega una maceta con un bonito girasol.

- Gracias... gracias... Aunque sea ganamos una planta...

- ¡Nos la llevaremos para la supermisión!.- exclamó la faceta oscura de Zetsu

- Pronto pasarás al estudio. Pero primero esperarás por tus compañeros.- indicó Shiro.

Zetsu se aleja.

La emisión se enfoca a Yomi.

- Me estoy poniendo más nervioso.- dijo Kisame, mordiéndose las uñas.- Todo puede pasar aquí... cualquiera puede ser finalista...

- Esto me da más seguridad de que seré finalista.- dijo Pein

- Pein... no hay que adelantarnos... Kisame tiene razoncita... todos tenemos los mismos chancecitos.- dijo Konan

- Y esto es solo el inicio, nenes.- dijo Yomi.- Tenemos a dos Akatsukis eliminados... Ya voy por el tercero...

Tobi abraza a Sasori y a Deidara.

- ¡Sempais! ¡Abracémonos para apoyarnos!.- gritó el enmascarado, sujetando con fuerza al marionetero y al artista

- Tobi... me estás apretando mucho... - se quejó Sasori.- No quiero que se me salga un cable...

- ¡Huuuuuum! ¡Me vas a dejar sin aire, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, forcejeando con Tobi

- El tercer ninja que debe abandonar la casa... si... si... si... es... es... es...

- Vaya. Ese suspenso es ridículo.- dijo Itachi

- No es ridículo, es emocionante... - respondió Yomi

- ¡Me pone más nervioso!-. exclamó Kisame, quien en vez de sujetar las manos de Itachi, ahora abraza a su samehada como si fuera su mayor consuelo.

- Es... Eres tú...

- Hidan. - imitó Kakuzu

- ¡Cállate Kakuzu!.- reclamó Hidan.- ¡No me vas a engañar! ¿Y si tú eres el expulsado?

- Uy sí. Como si eso fuera posible...

- Kakuzu.- dijo Yomi.

Kakuzu se atraganta por la impresión de ser precisamente él y no Hidan el siguiente eliminado.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se carcajeó Hidan.- ¿No que no era posible que no fueras el expulsado, Kakuzu?

- ¡Cállate Hidan!.- gritó Kakuzu, recobrándose.

- Kakuzu, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa...

- Hidan y Kakuzu... cállense... Kakuzu, quítate el anillo y date prisa... - dijo Pein

- Pero...

- Ahora mismo.- ordenó con frialdad el líder

- Está bien, está bien.- dijeron ambos.

Kakuzu se quita el anillo, poniéndolo en la mesa. Se pone de pie, toma su maleta y su caja fuerte.

- Te tendremos en mente aquí dentro.- dijo Sasori, dándole un abrazo al aficionado al dinero.

- Uy sí, Sasori. Ahora ustedes sólo tienen el objetivo de quedar en la final

- Adiós, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan, entre risas.

- Algún día ya verás, Hidan. - dijo Kakuzu, molesto.

Kakuzu sale de la casa y es recibido por muchos aplausos y ovaciones, saludando a todos. En vez de arrojarle confeti...

- ¡Billetes!.- exclamó el proveniente de la Cascada, recogiéndolos.-

El criminal rango S observa los números de serie y llega a una conclusión.

- Pero qué lástima que es de juguete... -

Kakuzu vuelve a aventar el "dinero falso".

La pantalla indica:

**KAKUZU**

**TERCER EXPULSADO**

**EL DINERO NO PUEDE "COMPRARLO" TODO**

- Honorable Kakuzu.- dijo Shiro, estrechando la mano del ninja.- ¡El experto administrador!... ¿Qué opinas después de haber estado encerrado 90 días?

- Fue una experiencia más en la vida... no pude ganar el millón para meterlo al banco... pero no siempre en la vida se gana y hay que aprender de la derrota...

Los presentes se asombran por las sabias palabras de Kakuzu.

- Te ayudo con la caja fuerte.- se ofreció Shiro

- ¡No!...- espetó Kakuzu.- Con la maleta

- De acuerdo.- dijo Shiro, sosteniendo el equipaje.- Te quedas con la caja, tu maleta la llevaremos con la de los demás. Estará bien cuidada.

- Más te vale...

- Te indicaremos cuándo estarás con Yomi en el estudio.

Kakuzu saluda al público presente, antes de obedecer a Shiro.

El televisor de los participantes que quedan con vida dentro del juego visualiza a Yomi.

- Pequeños demonios... nos acercamos al número de expulsado que no me gusta... el 4. - dijo Yomi

- ¡Esto se pone cada vez más estresante, hum!.- exclamó Deidara

- ¡Ya estoy hablando normal!.- exclamó Konan, con nervios.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta ese número?.- preguntó Itachi

- He tenido malas experiencias con el 4... rápido, rápido... uno de ustedes es precisamente el cuarto expulsado... Y esa persona es...

Sasori se cubre los ojos.

- ¿Estás llorando Sasori?.- preguntó Hidan

- No... es que... no quiero saber... quién...

- De todas maneras lo vas a escuchar... - dijo Konan.- ¿Por qué mejor no te tapas los oídos?

- Es cierto. - respondió Sasori

El marionetero ahora se cubre los oídos y cierra sus ojos.

- ESA PERSONA ES KISAME.- exclamó con rapidez Yomi

Los ojos de Kisame comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Yo?... ¿Yo?.- se preguntó a sí mismo el espadachín.- ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esta desgracia?... ¿Es que... no fui lo suficientemente buen compañero para no ser nominado?

Kisame se pone de pie, se hinca y estalla en llanto, ante las miradas de estupefacción de sus camaradas.

- ¡Nunca seré el mismo hombre de antes!.- exclamó Kisame, con los puños cerrados.- POR QUÉ POR QUÉ... TODO MI ESFUERZO FUE EN VANO... HASTA GANAR LA PRIMERA PRUEBA TAMBIÉN LO FUE...

- Kisame, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa...

- MI VIDA YA NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO... MEREZCO SER LINCHADO

- Pero Kisame... - dijo Hidan

- MASACRADO... ASESINADO...

- ¿Qué no dijo lo mismo, hum?.- preguntó Deidara a sí mismo

- Kisame, estás exagerando.- dijo Itachi, hincándose e incorporando a su amigo.- Tu vida tiene sentido... porque tienes la misión de atrapar jinchuurikis.

El ninja de la niebla medita las palabras del portador del sharingan y se tranquiliza.

- Es cierto, Itachi. Se me había olvidado...

Kisame se quita el anillo, dejándolo en la mesa, ahora el "lugar sagrado". Toma su maleta y abraza a Itachi.

- Gracias, querido amigo.- dijo Kisame.- Nunca te olvidaré

- En algunas horas vas a verme de nuevo. Repito, no exageres.- dijo Itachi, soltándose.

- ¡Nos vemos Kisame, hum!.- se despidió Deidara

Kisame sale de la casa. El público le hace una "ola", mientras que a éste, nuevamente, le brotan unas lágrimas al escuchar los aplausos del público. Nota a su séquito de fans, y se siente profundamente conmovido.

El letrero ahora anuncia:

**KISAME HOSHIGAKI**

**CUARTO EXPULSADO**

**SU VIDA AHORA HA TOMADO SENTIDO**

Shiro se presta a entrevistar al experto de la samehada, pero éste se adelanta primero...

- Soy Kisame Hoshigaki.- se presentó, en un tono muy amable.- Mucho Gusto... ¿Tú ahora sustituyes a Yomi Micha?

- Kisame... yo soy el que hace las preguntas... Me llamo Shiro Poza y no... Yomi sigue siendo el conductor principal... Buenas noches... ¿Qué te llevas de la casa?

- No me llevé nada. Sólo mi maleta y mi samehada..

- Experiencias...

- Ah... eso... Pues conocí más sobre mi amigo Itachi... ya lo había dicho pero lo repito y... he descubierto que tengo a mis fans... y ahora los considero como mi segunda familia...

Los fans de Kisame aplauden con mucha más fuerza.

- Porque a la primera ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo... - dijo Kisame, casi al borde del llanto

- Ehm... Para que te sientas mejor... irás con algunos de tus compañeros a esperar... detrás del set.- dijo Shiro, tratando de evitar un nuevo "drama" del originario de la Niebla

- Está bien...

Kisame cumple la indicación de Shiro.

El enfoque recae ahora en los habitantes que faltaban por salir de la casa. Yomi los observa con atención.

- Ya cada vez nos falta menos para saber quiénes están en la final.- dijo Yomi.- Ahora...

- Otro expulsado. Que Jashin Sama nos acompañe a todos nosotros.- dijo Hidan

- ¿No lo tienes en tu biblia a Jashin, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Está aquí, sin que podamos verlo... sólo lo sentimos... para tener más consuelo

- ¿Sasori san, hasta cuándo vas a taparte los oídos?.- preguntó Tobi

Sasori permanecía renuente a escuchar el nombre de los expulsados.

- Si sigues así Sasori, no vas a enterarte si ganas o no.- dijo Konan, llena de nervios

- Bueno, está bien.

Sasori ahora se encuentra en una postura normal, pero nota la ausencia de cierto ninja...

- ¿Se salió Kisame?.- preguntó Sasori

- Si, lo acaban de expulsar.- dijo Pein

- Lo fui a despedir.- dijo Itachi

- Ah... no me di cuenta...

- Por tener los oídos tapados, Sasori... y los ojos cerrados.- dijo Tobi

- Bien... ahora les diré el nombre del quinto expulsado... Quien tiene que salir ahora de la casa de Big Brother: Akatsuki... es... cielos...

- ¿Cielos, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, extrañado.- Aquí no hay nadie que se llame "cielos"...

- NO ES ESO.- espetó Yomi.- Sé que ninguno de aquí se llama cielos...

- Ni Nieves.- dijo Tobi.- Ah... Yo quiero una nieve de limón... Cuando salga de la casa, compraré una...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Itachi

- Chicos... quien debe salir en este momento de la casa... es. - Yomi toma aire y pronuncia el nombre del expulsado con miedo.- Pein...

Pein se encuentra inmóvil y cruza los brazos

- Pein, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa

El resto mira a su líder sin sorprenderse. En cierta parte esperaban su "renuencia" de abandonar el recinto.

- Líder... ¿No piensas moverte?.- preguntó Tobi

- Yo no voy a salir.- respondió Pein

- Pein... querido... te tienes que ir.- dijo Yomi

- ¡No me pienso mover! ¿Te quedó claro?.- espetó Pein al conductor, quien lanza un grito de terror y decide no intervenir.

- El show tiene que continuar, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Además... Pein... si te acaban de eliminar... - dijo Hidan, intentando hacer entrar en razón al experto del rinnegan.

- ¿No fui claro, Hidan? No tengo por qué salir. Tu bien sabes que yo soy finalista, así que deja de decir sandeces.

Hidan se asusta.

- Pero Big Brother dijo que... - dijo Sasori

- Son unos necios. Yo no salí expulsado.. Este reality show está arreglado.- Dijo tajantemente Pein

- Más bien... perdiste por tus puntos negativos, hum. No creo que sea porque arreglaron Big Brother, hum- dijo Deidara, con nervios

- Deidara tiene razón.- señaló Itachi

- Aquí me voy a quedar, Itachi, creo que a ti ni a nadie de ustedes le ha entrado ese hecho en sus cerebros primitivos.- concluyó Pein

Tobi se pone de pie y comienza a intentar jalar a Pein de uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Líder! No te pongas tan duro... Te tienes que salir... - sollozó el enmascarado.

- Yo te ayudaré, Tobi.- dijo Hidan, y del brazo faltante, imita la acción de Tobi

Konan suspira, ante el fracaso de la persistencia de Hidan y Tobi.

- ¡Está tan pesado como la piedra!.- se quejó Hidan, tratando por todos los medios de mover a Pein

- ¿Por qué no dices nada, Konan?.- preguntó Itachi

- Porque ya lo sabía y no va a haber podercito humano que lo haga cambiar de opinióncita... - respondió Konan

Sasori decide auxiliar a sus compañeros y comienza a jalar de las piernas a su líder

- ¿Tu también vas a ayudar, Sasori san?.- preguntó Tobi

- Es que... ya me cansé de ver que Pein no se va.- respondió el pelirrojo

Pein permanece inmóvil. Jalan y jalan a su líder y ninguno de los tres ninjas logra moverlo un centímetro.

- Pein. Ya pasaron tus cinco minutos. Si no sales, tendremos que tomar medidas severas.- indicó Big Brother

- Pein... ya lo dijo Big Brother... sal de la casita.- pidió Konan, preocupada

- ¿Acaso ahora estás de parte de Big Brother, Konan?.- preguntó Pein, ofendido por la elección de su amada. - Y ustedes tres... si no quitan sus sucias manos de encima... se arrepentirán...

- ¡Tienes que salir!.- exclamaron

Pein, con un jutsu, avienta a Sasori, Hidan y Tobi y éstos chocan contra las paredes. Aterrados, se ponen de pie y vuelven a sentarse al sillón, adoloridos por el golpe.

- No es eso... - argumentó la kunoichi.

Deidara, a espaldas de Pein y sin que se diera cuenta, intenta acercársele para cargarlo y arrojarlo a la entrada.

- Ni te molestes, Deidara, bien sabes que lo piensas intentar no te va a servir de nada.

- ¡Ay no hum, me descubrió!.- dijo asustado Deidara, inmediatamente alejándose de Pein

- Necesitamos ayuda.- dijo Itachi

- SEGURIDAD... SEGURIDAD.- exclamó Tobi

Instantáneamente unas ramas abren la casa y rápidamente rodean el cuerpo del líder.

- ¡Pero qué!.- exclamó Pein, siendo impulsado hacia la puerta saliendo de ella.

Todos lanzan un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido?.- preguntó Konan.- Espero que ni el de seguridad ni Pein se lastimen muchito

- Les faltó el anillo y el equipa... - observó Hidan.

Al parecer, las palabras del jashinista fueron escuchadas y nuevamente una rama abre el interior de la casa, llevándose la maleta de Pein y dejando su anillo sobre la mesa.

- Un poder sobrehumano pudo contra Pein.- dijo Sasori, asombrado

- Ha de haber sido un guardaespaldas, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Esas ramas las he visto en alguna parte... - dijo Itachi

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa, Pein se encuentra en el suelo y a su lado la maleta. El confeti cae sobre el pasillo, los aplausos se hacen escuchar y aparece el letrero:

**PEIN**

**QUINTO EXPULSADO**

**SER EL NÚMERO UNO NO TE GARANTIZA SER EL GANADOR**

Shiro arriba ante Pein.

- Pein... Pein... ¡Qué salida, maestro!... ¿Qué opinas sobre...

Pein se incorpora, aparta a Shiro y se retira.

- Pero... ¡Oye!... ¡Pasa detrás del estudio con tus compañeros!.- exclamó Shiro, sorprendido por el empujón que acababa de recibir.

Yomi observa a los habitantes que restaban. Hidan nota en el ambiente una sensación extraña después de la partida de Pein y decide darle una solución al problema.

- Siento malas presencias... Voy a hacer una limpia... - indicó Hidan, sacando de su capa un rociador y comienza a aplicarlo a su alrededor.

- ¡Huele feo ¡Huele feo!.- exclamó Tobi, tapándose su nariz

- ¿Qué tiene, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con asco

- Tiene... Ruda, cebolla, tomillo, pimienta y ajo.- indicó el jashinista

- ¡Hidan!.- exclamó Konan, tratando de alejar el rociador.- ¡Esas #&#&#&# hierbas huelen a #&#&#&! ¡Por tu culpa voy a apestar!

- La limpieza es la limpieza, Konan... y te aseguro que no olerás a nada- argumentó Hidan, poniéndose de pie, "limpiando" la sala

- Después de una expulsión complicada... tenemos que continuar con la siguiente.- informó Yomi.- ¿Hidan... guapo... te puedes sentar, por fis?

- Mmmm está bien. Ya había terminado de todas maneras

Después que Hidan toma asiento, Yomi toma un poco de aire.

- Ese hombre tuyo Konan, siempre da problemas de este tipo... Ahora sí se te fue el control. - dijo Yomi

- Lo sé, pero así él me gusta...

- El punto es que... esta noche sólo 4 de ustedes serán los finalistas y me faltan muy pocos para eliminar...

Sasori se abraza a Hiruko.

- ¿Para que abrazas a Hiruko, Sasori san?.- preguntó Tobi.- Él no juega Big Brother...

- Es que necesito un poco de apoyo.- respondió Sasori, con ternura

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi

- Una marioneta no te lo puede dar, hum.- dijo Deidara

- ¡Estoy tan nervioso que necesito de mi marioneta!.- espetó el originario de la Arena

- En este momento... quien tiene que abandonar la casa... para ya nunca más volver...

- ¡Ninguno de nosotros va a regresar!.- estalló Konan, más nerviosa que nunca.

- El ninja... la persona que es la sexta expulsada... es... Konan...

Konan se sorprende y cierta tristeza invade su ser.

- El inevitable anuncio ha llegado... yo soy la víctima perfecta para semejante desdicha, tan hiriente como el fino corte de un puñal al corazón...

Los ninjas ponen los ojos en blanco.

- Otra vez está hablando bien raro.- dijo Hidan

- Konan, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa

La maestra del origami coloca su anillo con el resto, se dirige hacia su maleta y es despedida únicamente por palabras de los integrantes.

- No te abrazamos hum, porque si lo hacemos... Pein nos va a mandar al hospital.- dijo Deidara

- No te lo tomes a mal, Konan.- dijo Tobi

- Buena suerte afuera.- dijo Sasori

- Luego nos vemos.- finalizó la kunoichi

Konan abre la puerta y se encuentra con el exterior. Saluda a todo el público y sonríe. Figuras de papel de variadas formas, tamaños y colores caen..

El texto señala:

**KONAN**

**SEXTA EXPULSADA**

**LAS KUNOICHIS NO VAN A LA FINAL**

Konan fabrica su propio origami. En sus manos lo hace aparecer, sopla y los obsequia a su público. Los hombres chiflan con entusiasmo.

- Konan... Muy buenas noches.- saludó Shiro, entregándole un ramo de flores.

- Muchas gracias... - respondió.- Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Pein? ¿No huelo mal por el rociador de Hidan?

- No te preocupes, está ahora más tranquilo... y hueles un poco a ajo...

- ¡$&$&$& Hidan! ¡Le dije que eso olía muy mal!

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora con tu salida?.- preguntó Shiro, para cambiar el tema de conversación

- Pues... Me siento un poco triste porque no pude ganar... nerviosa porque me ve mucha gente... pero más tranquila porque Pein está bien... ¿Quién lo sacó?

- Fue Zetsu.

- Con razón Itachi decía que conocía esas ramas... - dijo pensativa Konan

- Como ya les he dicho a tus compañeros, ve por favor a "backstage". Allí estarán ustedes reunidos...

- Gracias.

Uno de los momentos más esperados de la gran final se avecina. Yomi observa divertido a las 5 personas que quedaban dentro de la casa de Big Brother. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi y Hidan se encuentran abrazados entre sí, mirando al suelo.

- Jashin Sama... Danos fuerzas para seguir adelante... Ahmmmmmmmmmmmmm.- meditó en voz alta el jashinista

- ¿Tenemos que rezar Hidan san?.- preguntó Tobi

- Oigan... - llamó Yomi.- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

- Orando... para tener nuestras mentes en paz.- respondió Hidan

- ¿Podrían verme primero y luego rezar?.- solicitó Yomi, con desesperación

- El que está rezando es Hidan, hum. Nosotros sólo estamos viendo al piso-. Respondió Deidara

Los "semifinalistas" observan ahora el plasma de sus televisores.

- Primero les voy a decir que... después de esta última expulsión... los 4 ninjas que se queden... competirán en la gran final por el premio de un millón de dólares... y el ganador absoluto será decidido por los votos del público... – indicó Yomi

Los 5 contendientes se agarran de las manos.

- Chicos.- dijo Hidan, respirando profundo.- Repitan después de mí... aommomomomomomomo

- ¿Para qué es eso?.- preguntó Itachi, con desagrado

- Es algo que acabo de improvisar... para no estar nerviosos...

- ¿Qué es? ¿Otro canto gregoriano?.- preguntó Tobi

- No... lo acabo de crear ahora... la llamaré... "alabanza pre expulsión... antídoto para no tener rencores y ser puros de alma... para no golpear a los demás ni golpearse a sí mismo... en honor a Jashin Sama "

- ¿Qué es alabanza?.- preguntó Sasori

Todos lanzan gritos de sorpresa.

- ¡Sasori!.- exclamó Hidan, con desesperación.- ¡Pues alabanza es cuando afirmas algo bueno de una situación!

- Ah ya entendí... Eso no parece alabanza, parece canto gregoriano...

- Sasori tiene razón, hum.- apoyó Deidara

- Mmmm... si es alabanza o no... eso no importa.- meditó Hidan.- Repitan... aommomomomomomomo

- Aommomomomomomomo.- imitaron Sasori, Tobi, Itachi y Deidara

- Hum.- concluyó el artista

- No nos queda más remedio.- dijo Itachi

- ¡Creo que ya basta de alabanzas o cantos... o rosarios o lo que sea!.- exclamó Yomi.- Les diré ahora... Quien se queda a poco para la final... El último expulsado es... es... Hidan...

Los muchachos se sueltan de las manos. Hidan pone los ojos en blanco, y al cerciorarse de la identidad de los 4 finalistas... recuerda un aspecto muy importante.

- QUEEEE... ESO NO ES JUSTO.- gritó Hidan, furioso, poniéndose de pie, en busca de su guadaña cerca del equipaje.- LOS QUE QUEDARON EN LA FINAL... FUERON LOS COMPLOTEADORES Y EL COMPLOTEADO... ESTO ESTUVO ARREGLADO...

Hidan, con su guadaña, golpea la mesa, destruyéndola, y los anillos se esparcen por el suelo (en cámara lenta) ante las miradas angustiosas de Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi.

- HUMMMMMM.- gritó Deidara

- LOS ANILLOS.- exclamaron los presentes.- LOS VAMOS A TENER QUE BUSCAR DEBAJO DEL SILLÓN Y DEL TELEVISOR POR TU CULPA.

Continúa golpeando el suelo con su arma. Deidara asimila la observación de Hidan.

- Buen punto, hum. Quedamos los del complot y la víctima.- dijo Deidara, en voz baja, al verificar la veracidad de las palabras del último expulsado.

- ¿A alguien le hicieron un complot? ¿Quién fue el comploteado?.- preguntó Tobi, con curiosidad. Todavía no sabía sobre el incidente del complot.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori se miran entre sí, alarmados.

- No le hagas caso, Tobi.- respondió Itachi.- Hidan está tan molesto que no sabe lo que dice

- Tienes razón, Itachi san.- dijo Tobi

- Uff.- se alivió Sasori. Si Tobi descubría semejante "atentado", estarían en graves problemas

- Hidan, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa

Hidan se tranquiliza un poco, avienta el anillo al suelo y se dirige hacia su equipaje, con guadaña en mano.

- Ahora vamos a tener que buscar también el anillo de Hidan.- dijo Itachi

- ¿Qué pasó con tu alabanza, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Apenas está surtiendo efecto.- respondió Hidan

- No lo parece.- dijo Sasori

- Adiós, Hidan san.- se despidió Tobi.- Fue bueno competir contra ti

- Adiós a todos.- dijo Hidan, de mala gana.- Suerte para ustedes.

Hidan abre la puerta y sale de la casa. Aplausos, gritos de mujeres y confeti aparecen. El Jashinista alza su guadaña en señal de victoria.

El letrero indica:

**HIDAN**

**SÉPTIMO EXPULSADO**

**LA FUERZA DEL JASHIN ESTUVO PRESENTE... "A MEDIAS"**

Shiro llega ante Hidan.

- ¡Hidan!... Ahora si que... en cierta manera lo lograste... ¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de "calificar" a la final?

- Estoy indignado... tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar... pero quedé en un buen lugar, lo admito

- Por ahí dicen que el que ríe al último, ríe mejor... tienes que ir al foro, ahí están tus compañeros... serán entrevistados por Yomi dentro de poco...

- Está bien...

Hidan se retira.

Yomi ahora, se encuentra ante sus 4 finalistas.

- Bien muchachos... - informó Yomi.- Itachi... Deidara... Sasori... Tobi... ustedes son los 4 finalistas... sus destinos están en manos del público... me despido de momento... en el próximo enlace anunciaré a los ganadores... del cuarto al primerísimo lugar... Ah y Big Brother... les dará una instrucción

El conductor desaparece de la pantalla.

- Itachi, recoge todos los anillos.- dijo Big Brother

- QUE... PERO FUE HIDAN EL QUE LOS TIRÓ... - exclamó el Uchiha

- Él no se encuentra aquí para arreglar su incidente... Y tú eres el más rápido para localizarlos... toma un buró y allí colócalos todos...

- Pero... pero...

- Por favor, Itachi...

- Ay Itachi san.- dijo Tobi.- Te ayudaría, pero Big Brother te lo encargó y yo no soy tan mala onda para meterme en lo que no me corresponde...

- ¡Estamos en la final, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, con triunfo

- ¿Lo estamos? ¿Estoy en la final?.- preguntó Sasori, con escepticismo

- Claro que si, Sasori san.- declaró Tobi, levantándose del sillón, hace una pirueta, pisa uno de los anillos y se tambalea.

- Estoy contento.- dijo Sasori.

- Cuidado, Tobi.- dijo Itachi, enojado, comenzando a buscarlos.- Si no... será más difícil encontrarlos

- ¡Voy a correr por toda la casa! ¡YUJUUUUUUU!.- exclamó Tobi, cumpliendo su acción.

Yomi se dirige a los televidentes.

- Tenemos a los finalistas. Ellos fueron los que quedaron por estos resultados:

Aparece una tabla, con los rostros de los Akatsukis, indicando el marcador siguiente:

**_OROCHIMARU 30_**

_**ZETSU 26 **_

_**KAKUZU 25 **_

_**KISAME 23**_

**_PEIN 22_**

_**KONAN 20**_

_**HIDAN 19**_

_**DEIDARA 18**_

_**SASORI 10**_

_**TOBI 6**_

_**ITACHI 17**_

El conductor aparece de nueva cuenta.

- Voten por sus preferidos. Si quieren que el experto de las bombas con arcilla... Deidara... gane... llamen al **01- 800- DEIDARA**... Pero si quieren que la seriedad y el genjutsu de Itachi se corone como ganador... llamen al **01-800- ITACHI**... Pero si prefieren que la ingenuidad y el arte de las marionetas prevalezca... Sasori... marquen al **01- 800- SASORI**... Y si gustan que el espíritu infantil triunfe... Tobi... marquen al **01-800- TOBI**...- informó Yomi Micha

- ¡Pero con esas letras no se entiende!.- exclamó Bumer

- Esas letras vienen en los dígitos de los teléfonos, sweetheart... Tenemos otra opción para votar... si prefieren votar vía mensaje... sólo hagan sus jutsus de invocación por su animal de uso... y manden un pergamino indicando el nombre de su Akatsuki favorito... debajo de sus pantallas estará constantemente tanto los teléfonos como la indicación de cómo mandar el mensaje... ahora... tenemos en el estudio a los expulsados... ¡Démosles un fuerte aplauso!

El público aplaude, mientras van pasando uno por uno los criminales con Yomi.

* * *

Así quedaron los finalistas.

Sus votaciones (las que quedaron por medio de sus reviews) fueron de esta manera:

**_ITACHI 33_**

**_PEIN 11_**

**_DEIDARA 30_**

**_TOBI 24_**

**_KISAME 9_**

**_KONAN 19_**

**_ZETSU 4_**

**_HIDAN 21_**

**_OROCHIMARU 4_**

**_KAKUZU 9_**

**_SASORI 24_**

Unas votaciones, muy cerradas a decir verdad.

Gracias. Esperemos que les haya gustado. Opiniones, votaciones, etc... están los reviews

Cuidense mucho y ahora que ya casi son vacaciones, habrá actualizaciones más seguidas

Hasta la próxima!


	29. ¿QUIÉN VENCERÁ?

Saludos a todos, en estas fechas de celebraciones!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que hasta este momento han emitido su voto XD.

**Debido a que la competencia en cierta manera está reñida y pueden llegar a suceder sorpresas, hemos decidido dar más oportunidad a todos aquellos que no han votado o por qué no... no se han decidido todavía. El cierre de las votaciones será en la publicación del siguiente capítulo.**

Celebramos también el hecho de que el fic ha cumplido **SU PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**... Justamente el día 25... Sí que el tiempo vuela... agradecemos a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde ese entonces y por supuesto los que lo han ido conociendo conforme fue pasando el 2008.

Y les deseamos también **UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO** en el que puedan cumplir sus propósitos y ojalá hayan pasado muy bien su **NAVIDAD **con sus seres queridos y hayan recibido muchos regalos jeje... gracias también por desearnos una Felíz Navidad.

Ahora... nos preguntaban si podían publicar el fic en un metroflog... damos el permiso por supuesto siempre y cuando se respete la autoría original XD

Este capítulo se enfoca a los expulsados, ciertos momentos que no se vieron en la estadía de estos "malosos" y otros detalles.

Sale Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 28.- ¿Quién vencerá?

La expectativa ante la identidad definitiva del ganador de Big Brother: Akatsuki crece conforme pasan los minutos. En el set aparecen Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Konan y Hidan y toman asiento en sus respectivas sillas.

- Muchachos, Muchacha... Muy buenas noches... Finalmente, después de 90 días los tenemos aquí... - dijo Yomi, con alegría.

- Ni modo que nos quedáramos más tiempo.- dijo Kakuzu

- ¿Cómo se sienten ahora que están aquí y pueden notar la cantidad de seguidores que tienen y el impacto de este fenómeno?

- Pues yo me siento muy bien.- dijo Kisame, quien todavía sujetaba su samehada.- Les estoy eternamente agradecido... pero lo primero que voy a hacer después de las fiestas VIP que nos den es irme a comer un buen cóctel de camarones...

- Se siente bastante raro.- dijo una nerviosa Konan, tomando a Pein de la mano con disimulo.- Antes muchos no nos querían y ahora sí...

- Eso es porque ya nos conocen mejor, Konan- dijo Zetsu.

- Y por fin ya se dieron cuenta de que nosotros tenemos también sentimientos como cualquier otro ser humano.- dijo Kisame, en tono dramático

- No creo que sea por eso.- dijo Orochimaru.- Más bien, por tantas cosas que nos pasaban y hacíamos...

- Como cuando perdimos nuestras cosas, cuando matamos a la cucaracha, cuando nos imitamos.- dijo Hidan, recordando perfectamente cada incidente.

- Los entreteníamos.- finalizó Pein.- Y eso fue inevitable...

- Hidan me recordó algo... - dijo Yomi.- No había un solo día en el que ustedes no hicieran algo interesante...

- Eso es porque somos muy controversiales.- dijo Hidan

- Y lo son, chiquito.- dijo Yomi.- Cada uno de ustedes ya por eso deben considerarse ganadores y también por haber aceptado este reto de Big Brother...

El público aplaude con entusiasmo.

- Uy sí.- dijo Kakuzu, sarcásticamente.- Como nosotros somos Akatsukis ampliamente reconocidos, más bien los ÚNICOS... tenemos que estar contentos por haber perdido y ver cómo Itachi, Tobi, Deidara y Sasori compiten entre sí...

- No hay que estarlo. En eso estoy de acuerdo con Kakuzu.- dijo Zetsu, de mal humor

- Y yo también.- dijo Orochimaru.- Pero yo le perdono a Itachi san ser finalista, claro...

- Yo hubiera ganado si no hubiera sido por los inútiles que votaron en mi contra.- dijo Pein

- Ahora que lo pienso, Yomi... Hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo entre nosotros.- dijo Kisame, de repente.-

- ¿O sea querías arreglar el reality para que tú fueras finalista, Kisame? Eso es trampa.- preguntó Konan, ofendida ante la "posible" treta

- Claro que no Konan... Me refiero a que si hubiera sabido que Itachi llegaría a la final, le hubiera pedido que compartiera conmigo una parte del premio si gana... - indicó el espadachín

- Lo que fue inesperado.- informó Yomi.- Fue la salida de Hidan... fue sólo por un punto de diferencia.

Hidan pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Por un punto?.- preguntó el jashinista, alterado e indignado, golpeando el suelo con su puño.- ¿FUE SÓLO POR UN PUNTO?... NO PUEDE SER... PENSÉ QUE SERÍA MAYOR LA DIFERENCIA... ESO ES INJUSTO...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se burló Kakuzu.- Por un punto.. es mejor perder por muchos puntos... que por un punto, Hidan, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los fans de Hidan y Kakuzu comienzan a echar porras a sus preferidos y también a empujarse entre sí

- ¡Cállate Kakuzu! ¡Debería de llenarte la boca con todo el algodón del mundo para que no te burles de mí!.- amenazó el jashinista

- No creo que lo hagas. No puedes frente a las cámaras... jajaja

- Claro que puedo... - Hidan nota las actividades de los fans.- ¿Qué?... ¿A ellos también les gusta pelear por nosotros?

- ¿No los ves bien, Hidan ¿O para ti ellos están jugando a los empujones?

- ¡Me desesperan! ¡Cállense! ¡Hasta fuera de la casa se tienen que gritar!.- gritó el lado oscuro de Zetsu

- Zetsu, yo soy quien da las órdenes... Ustedes, tranquilícense. Nos están entrevistando.- ordenó Pein

- Me parece que por fin ya asimilaste tu eliminación de la final, Pein.- dijo Yomi

- Pienso que está arreglado todo esto. Pero no diré más. Que el público vote por sus finalistas.- replicó el usuario del rinnegan

- Konan... - dijo Yomi, con una risa nerviosa al ser testigo en directo de una de las discusiones de Kakuzu y Hidan, además del mal carácter de Pein.- Aunque no lo creas, fue una ventaja para ti ser la única mujer en la competencia. Eres la primera ninja en tener jugosas ofertas...

- ¿Ofertas?.- preguntó Konan, emocionada.- ¿Ofertas para comprar con muchos cupones de descuentos en Ninja Mart? Así ya no tendré que ir a cada rato a comprar la despensa y darles de comer a estos malagradecidos de #&#&#&#&#... - concluyó la experta del origami, señalando a casi todos sus compañeros

- No nos trates así, Konan.- dijo Kisame, casi al borde del llanto.- Nosotros hacemos que tu vida social no sea tan gris...

- Y yo espío por ti y Pein.- dijo Zetsu

- A mí no me metas. Tiene poco que me reincorporé a Akatsuki y fue por Big Brother.- dijo Orochimaru

- No, darling. Si quieres podemos dártelos, Konan- interrumpió Yomi.-... yo hablaba... de que revistas para caballeros están interesados en que prestes los encantos de tu cuerpo en una de sus publicaciones... te consideran "un ángel"...

Orochimaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame y Pein abren la boca de sorpresa por el impacto de la kunoichi en el sector masculino, siendo éste precisamente el que le lanza piropos y chiflidos a Konan. Pein frunce el entrecejo por aquel comportamiento.

- ¿YO?.- preguntó Konan, sorprendida y en cierta parte agradecida por el interés en su persona.- ¿Yo?... Pero nunca me desnudé, siempre me duchaba con el traje de baño puesto... y con mi origami desactivado

- Si, peque.- dijo Yomi, riendo.- Pero en unas encuestas resultaste siendo tanto la Kunoichi más sexy del mundo Ninja como la mujer más deseada...

- Pero... pero yo no debería de posar... tengo alguna que otra lonja en el cuerpo...

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo Zetsu.- Tú estás en forma

- ¿Te atreviste a espiar a Konan mientras se bañaba, Zetsu?.- preguntó el líder, furioso, con un arranque de celos

- No, por supuesto que no, mi querido líder... eso fue una vez mientras hicimos una de las pruebas en la alberca.- se defendió el bipolar, con miedo

- Exageras, Konan.- dijo Hidan.- No tienes nada de grasa

- ¡¿Entonces tú Hidan sí espiaste a Konan?!.- espetó Pein, cerrando su puño con fuerza

- ¡Hidan, #&#&#&! ¡Yo no te di permiso para que me vieras!.- exclamó Konan

- Claro... claro que no.- dijo Hidan, aterrado.- Sólo coincidimos un día en el que yo me lavaba las manos y ella había entrado a la regadera pata bañarse. Terminé de lavarme y me fui rápido. Te lo juro por Jashin Sama...

- Más te vale.- dijo Pein

- Tranquilos, muchachos... Las revistas interesadas son Maxim, N y Playboy.- informó Yomi

- Hasta Playboy se interesó en Konan... deberías de aceptar. Es mucho dinero.- dijo Kakuzu

- No.- concluyó Pein

- Pero es decisión de ella.- dijo Yomi

- Mira... tú no eres de esta organización y no puedes opinar... en segunda... hay muchas más kunoichis... y por último... tú ni siquiera mereces mi atención, así que deja de decir estupideces.- declaró Pein al conductor

Yomi se aterra y la audiencia se paraliza por la dureza de Pein.

- Es que... protege a su amada.- dijo Orochimaru, para hacer menos tenso el ambiente

- En eso tienes razón, Orochimaru.- apoyó Kisame

- Creo que mejor no acepto posar desnuda. Pero agradezco el interés.- dijo Konan

- Bueno, muchacha... tú te lo pierdes.- dijo Yomi, recuperando el control.- Ahora... tengo una duda de muchas... ¿Por qué lanzaste fuera de la casa el mini laboratorio de Orochimaru, Zetsu?

El sannin se sorprende ante la revelación de Yomi.

- ¿Mi mini laboratorio? ¿Mi mini laboratorio fue destruido?.- preguntó Orochimaru, con tristeza y al mismo tiempo ira.

- Ehm... no en realidad, Orochimaru.- mintió Zetsu

- Aquí en el estudio... ustedes podrán ser testigos de otros de sus momentos dentro de la casa... unos que apenas nos dimos cuenta que eran importantes... ¡Bumer!... ¡Danos el honor!.- ordenó Yomi

- No les daré el honor de trabajar frente a las cámaras.- refunfuñó Bumer

- No... ¡Que pongas el video!

- De acuerdo

El público aplaude. En la pantalla del estudio y los televisores da inicio la cápsula llamada:

**"MOMENTOS NUNCA ANTES VISTOS DE BIG BROTHER: AKATSUKI SIN CENSURA (DE LOS QUE APENAS NOS DIMOS CUENTA)"**

Es de día, para ser más exacto, uno de los primeros vividos dentro de la casa de Big Brother. Algunos de los habitantes se encuentran recostados, despertando ante uno nuevo, como era el caso de Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Orochimaru, Zetsu y Kisame. Deidara se encuentra en el baño, peinándose con mucho cuidado con spray, Itachi termina de bañarse, Tobi decide "estrenar" su bata colocándola encima de su pijama y Sasori se corta sus uñas.

- Atención... .- indicó Big Brother

Sasori se asusta ante la inesperada voz del Gran Hermano y se resbala del banco que había estado sentado.

- Oye, Big Brother, hum... deberías de avisarnos antes de que hables... Casi me desconcentro.- dijo Deidara, a punto de soltar el spray del susto.

- Pasen a la sala para ver sus fotografías como concursantes.- señaló Big Brother

- ¿Fotos?.- preguntó Sasori.- ¿Las fotos que nos tomaron antes de entrar a la casa?

- Si... - dijo Itachi, enjuagándose su cabello- Ésas en las que se tardaron un día completo con nosotros.

- Ni se hubieran molestado en eso.- dijo Kakuzu, entrando a hacer sus "necesidades matutinas". - Conque les hubiéramos dado las de nuestro álbum Akatsuki hubiera bastado

- Pero no pagamos porque nos las tomaran.- dijo Sasori

- En eso tienes razón...

- Vamos a ver las fotos.- dijo Tobi, con alegría.- Me encantan, sí...

La caótica organización, poco tiempo después, cumple la instrucción de Big Brother. En la sala se encuentra un mueble negro, en la que se encuentran 11 fotografías individuales en su respectivo portarretratos, distribuidas de 4 en 4, sujetadas por 3 estantes de madera

- ¿Sólo nos mandaron llamar para eso?.- preguntó Hidan, extrañado, apreciando los retratos, en especial el suyo, en el que muestra su brazo, haciendo "conejo", con una amplia sonrisa.- Eso quita tiempo... Pero por lo menos se ve un poco mi pecho... Tenía pensado realizar mi rosario esta mañana...

- Me alegro que no lo hicieras. Así no tendría que estarlo escuchando... tu foto está fea... parece que estás compitiendo en físico culturismo.- dijo Kakuzu, con desagrado

- ¡Cómo te atreves, Kakuzu! ¡Me veo muy bien... y... ¡ ¡A estas alturas deberías de respetar el Rosario a la Virgen del Jashin!

- Miren... Tobi no deja de quitarse su mascarita.- observó Konan, viendo la foto de Tobi saludando como un niño.- Ni para una fotito se la quita...

- No necesito quitármela para lucir bien, Konan.- dijo Tobi, mirando la foto de Deidara, la cual muestra sus manos, Manolo y Manolín, sacando sus lenguas, y al artista posando como rockstar.- Deidara sempai... saliste con lagañas en los ojos...

- ¡Eso no es cierto, Tobi, hum!.- bufó Deidara.- ¡Se ve así por el efecto de la luz!

- Itachi sale con ojeras.- observó Zetsu, viendo su foto en la que intenta cubrirse con su "capullo" y la del Uchiha con una pose seria.- Parece que nunca duermes bien o sufres de insomnio...

- Oye, mis ojeras las tengo así desde que me acuerdo.- dijo Itachi, a la defensiva

- Me hubieran tomado mi foto con Hiruko.- dijo Sasori, al recordar que no le habían dado permiso de salir con su marioneta favorita

- Como que tienes la mirada perdida, Sasori.- comentó Orochimaru, al ver el pelirrojo con cara de confusión en la "toma".

- Es porque no encontraba la cámara que me habían indicado mirar...

- Konan parece que posa para la revista esa de CosmopoNinja.- dijo Orochimaru.- La Biblia para toda Kunoichi que quiera verse bien...

- Tenía que lucir bien maquilladita y bien peinadita.- dijo Konan.- admirándose a sí misma.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar la lengüita, Orochimaru?

- Eso es porque no olvida que es una serpiente y... sí que sabe también demasiado sobre cómo ser una mujer.- dijo Zetsu

- ¡No digas tonterías Zetsu!.- arguyó el sannin

- Me veo bien. Como siempre, yo soy quien sale mejor en las fotos.- dijo Pein, viéndose a sí mismo con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kisame?.- preguntó Hidan, notando que el originario de la Niebla no había comentado nada.

Kisame solloza por ver su fotografía y comienzan a salirle lágrimas en los ojos. Los ninjas lo observan, extrañados.

- ME VEO HORRIBLE.- gritó Kisame, cubriéndose su rostro

- ¿Horrible, hum? Pero... - dijo Deidara, mirando el retrato de su compañero.- Sales igual que siempre, hum...

- ¡Eso no es cierto!.- exclamó Kisame.- ¡Mira cómo se me ve esa verruga en el cuello!

Itachi le echa un vistazo a la fotografía de Kisame

- No tiene nada, Kisame. Te ves bien.- dijo Itachi, al ver la foto de su amigo en la que esboza una sonrisa

- ¡Itachi, no me digas mentiras! ¡Sé honesto conmigo!

- Y si está, la foto la pueden arreglar.- dijo Zetsu

- No pueden porque ya está aquí, Zetsu san.- dijo Tobi

- ¡Ya lo sé, Tobi! ¡Yo me refiero a la original cambiarla y arreglarla y luego la ponen aquí!.- exclamó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu

- Esa sonrisita se te ve muy naturalita, Kisame.- dijo Konan.- No entiendo qué tiene de...

- ¡Por supuesto que está muy mal esa foto, Konan! ¡Ha sido el peor ángulo que me han tomado en toda mi vida!

- Kisame, no digas estupideces. Es una fotografía.- dijo Pein, harto de escuchar los lamentos del usuario de la samehada

- Y además... SE ME VEN LAS PATAS DE GALLO...

- ¿Las patas de gallo?.- preguntó Sasori.- ¿Le cortaste a un gallo las patas y las traías en la mano?

Kisame y el resto observan al marionetero con desesperación.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LE CORTÉ A UN GALLO SUS PATAS, SASORI.- exclamó Kisame, ofendido por catalogarlo en esa labor.- ¡Eso es muy asqueroso!

- No entiendo, entonces... - se disculpó Sasori

- ¡Se refiere a las arrugas que dizque ve cerca de sus ojos!.- exclamó Kakuzu.-Aunque yo no le veo nada... Kisame quiere salir como estrella de cine en las fotos...

- Ah, ya entendí...

- ¡No es que quiera salir como actor, Kakuzu!.- se defendió Kisame.- ¡Pero merezco que me hagan una foto decente! ¡Hasta Orochimaru se ve mejor que yo y es viejo!

- ¡No soy tan viejo como piensas!.- se defendió Orochimaru

- Sólo me queda una solución.- dijo Kisame, desenfundando la samehada, colocándola sobre el estante más alto del mueble cubriendo tanto su fotografía como la de Itachi, Zetsu y Deidara.

Se escucha un leve crack en la madera del primer estante. Hidan deduce un detalle muy importante

- ¡Kisame! ¡Quita la espada!.- exclamó Hidan preocupado por el desastre que provocaría la Samehada

- ¡No!.- exclamó Kisame, respingando su nariz.- Es la única manera de tapar esa foto fea y que no la vea ni yo ni nadie ni el mundo...

- No lo digo por eso... - se excusó el jashinista

Itachi nota cómo la madera comienza a resquebrajarse...

- La madera está muy delgada... Kisame... quíta tu espada.- dijo el usuario del sharingan

- ¡Itachi! ¿Te preocupa más admirar tu foto que el bienestar de tu amigo? Sólo porque eres más guapo que yo, no quiere decir que tenga que sufrir por eso...

- Nunca he dicho que sea más guapo que tú...

- Es que... - tartamudeó Konan. - Kisame... la maderita...

- Ya sé que eso es madera, Konan.- dijo Kisame

- ¡La madera! ¡La madera!.- exclamó Tobi, como infante.- ¡Se va a romper! ¡Se va a romper!

- ¡Noooooooooo, hum!.- gritó Deidara

La predicción se vuelve realidad y los villanos aprecian cómo (en cámara lenta), debido al peso de la Samehada, se rompe el primer estante, cayendo al suelo no solamente los fotografías, sino también destruyéndose el resto de los estantes, provocando que el vidrio de los portarretratos se rompiera. Kisame mira, atónito, su "proeza", ante la ira de los criminales de rango S.

- ¡Mi fotita!.- exclamó Konan

- Oh no... susurró Kisame, mordiéndose las uñas.- Oh no...

- ¡Idiota!.- exclamó Pein, enojado.- ¡Tenías que preocuparte por una estúpida fotografía!

- TONTO KISAME.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- ¡Tienes que tratar a tu espada como tu esposa!.

- Ahora... todo esto está hecho un desastre.- dijo Hidan

- Uy si.- dijo Kakuzu, señalando la "destrucción". - Como si esto fuera lo más limpio que has visto en tu vida, Hidan

- ¡No es eso! ¡Claro que sé diferenciar lo que está limpio y lo que está sucio, Kakuzu!.- se defendió el aficionado al ejercicio

- Ahora, Kisame.- indicó Pein.- Tendrás que limpiar esto tú solo y quitar ese mueble...

- Pero... Pein... ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise ocasionarles problemas!.- sollozó Kisame

- Ahora mismo.- dijo Pein, fríamente

- Está bien, está bien

- No desayunarás hasta que limpies esta porquería... el resto... a desayunar...

Los ninjas dejan a Kisame, observando el incidente, como si hubiera sido "derrotado" en una batalla y se hinca.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El proveniente de la Niebla comienza a llorar.

El video cambia.

Orochimaru se encuentra en el jardín, tratando de analizar unas insectos. Está hincado y a su lado tiene un pequeño microscopio, unas pinzas, y una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

- Si investigo el ADN de este insecto.- susurró Orochimaru, con emoción, atrapándolo dentro de un frasco.- Podría descubrir otra forma de modificar la genética de un Ninja...

El aficionado a las serpientes no se percata que Zetsu lo espía con discreción y al escuchar que iba a empezar con sus "experimentos" dentro de la casa...

- Ese maldito Orochimaru.- susurró el nativo de la Hierba.- No cambia... sigue jugando con su loca ciencia...

- Es cierto... lo debo matar... pero tengo que medir su PH... y no traigo el medidor... después mato a ese mosco

Orochimaru se pone de pie y entra a la casa para tomar su utensilio. Zetsu decide aprovechar esta oportunidad, sumando el hecho de que sus compañeros estaban dentro de la casa y Kisame, Itachi y Deidara se encuentran en la suite, en una de sus "borracheras" con rompope.

- ¡Aprovechemos que no está! ¡Tenemos que salvar al mosquito!.- indicó Zetsu en su faceta oscura

- ¿Qué hacemos... se lo escondemos?

- No... no...

Zetsu observa una de las paredes de la casa y se le ocurre una brillante idea.

- Hay que sacarlo.- susurró Zetsu poseído por su oscuridad, sacando sus ramas, y sujeta el microscopio y las pinzas... libera al mosco...

- Adiós laboratorio.- dijo Zetsu, tomando impulso y avienta los utensilios de laboratorio fuera de la casa, escuchándose cómo éstos se rompían.- ¿Y ahora qué le inventamos a ese sannin para que no se dé cuenta?

Zetsu recuerda un incidente entre Orochimaru e Itachi y decide utilizarlo para su buena causa

- ¡Ya sé!.- indicó, guardando sus ramas

En ese momento, Orochimaru, de buen humor, reingresa al jardín, con medidor de PH en mano.

- Pero... ¿Dónde está el microscopio?.- preguntó el Sannin.- ¿Zetsu, no sabes dónde está?

- Que se me hace que el genjutsu que te hizo Itachi por estarlo acosando sigue haciendo efecto... - mintió Zetsu, riendo en su interior.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tú nunca lo trajiste. Comentaste que todo tu laboratorio y mini laboratorio los dejaste en la Aldea del Sonido... Puede que Itachi te siga haciendo creer que lo trajiste...

Orochimaru piensa la observación de Zetsu

- Tienes razón, Zetsu... Ahora que lo dices... todavía me siento un poco mareado por esa horrible alucinación que me hizo Itachi san...

- ¿Ya ves, Orochimaru? Mejor ve a descansar para que te recuperes...

- Será lo mejor. Tengo que recuperar mi salud.

El experto en serpientes se retira y Zetsu comienza a reír frenéticamente.

La imagen cambia de nuevo.

Hidan hace ejercicio utilizando la caminadora en el gimnasio. Detrás de él hay pesas y variados accesorios para quienes gustan estar en forma. Kakuzu, escondido detrás de un arbusto, decide hacerle una mala jugada al jashinista. Orochimaru descansa en la suite y Zetsu dormía plácidamente.

- Ésta me la debes, Hidan... Por arrojar mi caja fuerte a la alberca... - susurró con malicia el adicto al dinero, acercándose con discreción y rapidez a la puerta del gym, la cual estaba abierta. Se quita la sandalia, aventándola con fuerza hacia su blanco: Hidan

Hidan mira la puerta y...

- OOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Hidan recibiendo un "sandalazo" directo en la cara, perdiendo equilibrio, provocando su caída de la caminadora y de paso...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El jashinista se estrella hacia la pared, tirando las pesas encima suyo, al igual que la bicicleta, quiebra un espejo y un cuadro de un gimnasta cae sobre su cabeza.

- AUCH, AUCH... - se levantó Hidan, con un ojo moretoneado y varios chichones en la cabeza.- ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL IMBÉCIL QUE... ?!

Hidan observa a Kakuzu burlándose, como siempre, de su persona.

- CÓMO TE ATREVES... ESTÚPIDO KAKUZU... ME LAS VAS A PAGAR... POR TU CULPA EL GIMNASIO QUEDÓ DESTRUIDO...

- ¡Debo escapar!.- exclamó Kakuzu, corriendo hacia la casa

Hidan comienza a perseguir a Kakuzu. En la entrada de la casa, lo localiza en la sala, detrás de un sillón. Konan se encuentra organizando su origami.

- ¡A que no me das, Hidan!.- retó el originario de la Cascada, asomándose del sillón.

- ¿Qué les pasa ahora a ustedes?.- preguntó Konan, observando al dúo

- ZAZAZAZAZAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- exclamó Hidan, en son de guerra

El jashinista se quita y avienta su sandalia hacia la cabeza de Kakuzu, pero éste lo esquiva y el lanzamiento enfila hacia otro objetivo que salía del almacén.

- ¡Tobi! ¡Agáchate!.- previno Hidan

- OU.- se quejó el enmascarado, recibiendo el impacto de la sandalia.- Hidan san... ¿Estás jugando "Tiro al Ninja?" ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero jugar!.- declaró Tobi, quitándose sus sandalias e inmediatamente avienta una hacia Hidan.

El inmortal, al ver aquel "acto de terrorismo", se mueve de lugar, pero la sandalia va hacia alguien a quien nunca habrían pensado en atinarle...

- #&#&#&#& HIJOS DE SU #&#&#&#& DÉJENSE DE #&#&#&#&#. - gritó Konan, furiosa, llevando su mano a la cabeza. Para culminar su "venganza" decide lanzar sus "zapatos" hacia Tobi.

El enmascarado se había dirigido hacia la cocina, para evadir el ataque. Konan arroja sus zapatos hacia aquel que había osado atacarla.

- ¡Que mala puntería Konan, le vas a dar a Itachi-San!.- Exclamó Tobi mientras veía cómo aquel par de tacones puntiagudos iban a golpear al Uchiha, quien se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua.

Itachi, con unos reflejos extraordinarios, bloquea los tiros con su mano libre y los desvía hacia la alacena. Se escucha cómo se caen los sartenes y la olla Express.

- Vaya. Qué ridiculez.- dijo Itachi, retirándose de la cocina para continuar leyendo un libro titulado: **"Tengo un hermano menor ¿Qué hago?"**

La reacción en cadena continúa. Tobi decide echar porras.

- ¡Vamos, Hidan san! Ahora yo decido quién gana. Soy el réferi.- dijo Tobi, acomodándose en la sala.

Hidan se quita su otra sandalia y se la arroja a Kakuzu otra vez, fallando en el proceso. El ninja de la cascada utiliza su última y el "proyectil" le pega a Sasori.

- Oigan, pero si yo no les he hecho nada.- Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se salía al jardín, indignado.

Kisame, en ese momento, entra a la casa después de nadar en la alberca. Ve todo el espectáculo y decide "entrarle al quite", por medio de su propio calzado.

- ¡Yo les demostraré cómo se juega esto en mi pueblo!.- Exclamó triunfantemente. Con un movimiento exagerado lanza sus sandalias, una por una.

El resto de los Akatsuki se mueven, salvo Kakuzu, quien por estar burlándose de la mala puntería de Hidan recibe un golpe en la boca.

- ¡MALDITO KISAME! ¿ACASO TE CREES QUE PUEDES ENTRAR A JUGAR ASI DE LA NADA?.- Gritó furioso el veterano.

Kisame no responde ante el insulto. Con terror ve cómo su otra sandalia golpeaba a Pein, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y no había intervenido en toda la "actividad recreativa" hasta ahora.

- Bien Kisame, como crees que tienes la suficiente autoridad para atacarme, entonces vas a sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor.- amenazó el usuario del rinnegan, con sandalia en mano.

Pein ejecuta su lanzamiento a manera rápida, similar a una peligrosa pelota de béisbol. Para protegerse de la amenaza, decide usar como escudo al primer compañero que se cruzara en su camino...

- ¡Lo siento, Deidara! Pero alguien tiene que sacrificarse por mí- dijo Kisame, tomando a su camarada de sus brazos. El artista había salido del baño y se dirigía al jardín, escuchando su Ipod.

- ¡KISAME, HUM! ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!.- sollozó Deidara, notando cómo la sandalia se acercaba.- HUUUUUUUUUUM

Deidara recibe el "impacto" en la frente y debido a la fuerza de éste, salen impulsados por la puerta abierta del jardín, estrellándose en Zetsu

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- gritó Zetsu, notando a un Kisame adolorido y a un Deidara inconsciente.- QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE...

Pein llega con la otra sandalia en mano, listo para su siguiente "tiro mortal".

- ¡Queridísimo Líder! ¡Yo no pienso golpear con mis sandalias a nadie!.- exclamó Zetsu, asustado

- Pein, ya tranquilito. No creo que ellos tengan ya ganas de seguir lanzando sus sandaliecitas.- dijo Konan.

Pein analiza la advertencia de su amada.

- De acuerdo... Pero ya saben que no se tienen que meter conmigo. Porque si lo vuelven a hacer... sabrán lo que es el infierno.- concluyó

Los presentes se asustan y Sasori, en silencio, mira lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué no piensan seguir jugando?.- preguntó Sasori.

- ¡Ya hay un ganador... Fue Pein!.- anunció Tobi

- Obvio que iba a ser yo.- concluyó Pein, ingresando a la casa

Itachi se reincorpora con sus compañeros.

- Itachi, recoge todo lo que tiraste de la alacena.- indicó Big Brother

- QUE... ¡Pero yo no empecé esto!

- Pero colaboraste a que se cayeran los sartenes y la olla Express.

- ¡Fue de Sasuke la idea de defenderme! ¡No podía recibir esos tacones tan letales en la cara!

- Por favor, Itachi. Te lo agradecería.- concluyó Big Brother.- Hidan y Kakuzu... arreglen el gimnasio

- NO PUEDE SER... - exclamaron Kakuzu y Hidan, molestos

- Pero por lo menos le pegué a Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu, sonriente

- Maldito Kakuzu... - se reprimió Hidan, dirigiéndose al gym acompañado de su compañero

Itachi, molesto, comienza a arreglar la alacena.

- Yo te ayudo, Itachi.- dijo Kisame, quitándose a Deidara de encima, dejándolo en el suelo. Entra a la casa y alza junto con su amigo el percance

Orochimaru se asoma desde el balcón de la suite.

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?. ¿Por qué hay sandalias tiradas?.- preguntó Orochimaru

- Yo te voy a explicar.- concluyó Zetsu, dejando a Deidara.

Finaliza la emisión de la cápsula. Yomi observa a sus invitados, tratando de no reírse.

- ¡Conque TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA, ZETSU! ME ENGAÑASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO. DESTRUISTE MI MINI LABORATORIO- exclamó Orochimaru, tratando de abalanzarse al bipolar

- TÚ LA TUVISTE POR TRATAR DE MATAR AL MOSQUITO.- se defendió, sujetando a Orochimaru de los hombros

- Ahora que lo pienso... - dijo Hidan.- TU TUVISTE LA CULPA DE QUE NO QUEDARA EN LA FINAL KAKUZU. YA ME ENTERÉ QUE TÚ VOTASTE TODO EL TIEMPO POR MÍ, Y POR ESO QUEDÉ FUERA

- NOOOOOOOOOOO.- exclamó Kakuzu, al descubrir las intenciones de Hidan.

Hidan se arroja sobre Kakuzu. El público ve anonadado el espectáculo.

- SEGURIDAD, SEGURIDAD. ¡Separen a estos salvajes!.- pidió Yomi

Unos ANBU sujetan a Orochimaru, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Hidan de los brazos y los colocan en sus asientos. Konan, Pein y Kisame los miran con cara de pocos amigos.

- Bien... perdón por estos arranques... - se disculpó Yomi.- Ya dimos tiempo suficiente para votar... En este momento se cierran las votaciones... Aquí están las gráficas...

En la pantalla, hay 4 gráficas de barras. 2 de ellas con bajo porcentaje y las otras muy altas, con un margen de diferencia muy corto. Desaparecen y el conductor "Estrella" nuevamente está bajo control del programa.

- Antes de anunciarles al ganador, espiaremos un poquito lo que están haciendo ahora nuestros finalistas... Bumer...

- No me digas... ya sé qué hacer.

La transmisión capta a Itachi buscando por toda la sala un anillo. Tobi realiza malabares con 4 de ellos, Deidara estira sus piernas y Sasori permanece tranquilo en el sillón.

- ¿No has encontrado el anillo, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori

- No.- respondió Itachi, con preocupación.- No lo puedo encontrar. Ya busqué debajo del televisor, de los sillones, en el corredor...

- Deidara, deberíamos de ayudarlo...

- No, Sasori san.- dijo Tobi.- Big Brother se lo encargó a Itachi... ya casi acaba lo que le dejaron... ya alzó los vidrios del recipiente y los tiró a la basura...

- Tobi, hum. Deja de estar jugando con los anillos. Los podrías perder.- dijo Deidara, estirando ahora los brazos.

- Pero Deidara sempai es que estoy muy aburrido...

- Pues haz otra cosa, hum... Ah... saliendo de esta casa... lo que haré será tomarme un buen baño en un jacuzzi, hum

- ¿Qué es jacuzzi?.- preguntó Sasori

Itachi, Deidara y Tobi gritan de asombro y hartazgo.

- ¡SASORIM HUM! ¡Nunca has tenido el placer de relajar tu cuerpo en uno!

- Mmmm no... la verdad no...

- Jacuzzi es una tina grande en la que hay agua y burbujas.- indicó Itachi, inspeccionado los sillones, para rectificar si no había caído el anillo allí.

- Ah ya entendí... Prefiero las aguas termales

- Bueno, dejaré de jugar.- indicó Tobi, colocando los 4 anillos en el buró, junto con 2 que estaban guardados.- Apúrate, Itachi san...

- No me presiones, Tobi.- indicó Itachi, con nervios

La transmisión regresa a Yomi.

- Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho tiempo de verlos... Ustedes, adorables Akatsukis.- Yomi observa a los "expulsados". - No vayan a hacer ruido durante el enlace... ¿Okis?

Los criminales asienten.

- En este sobre.- prosiguió Yomi, con el "papel" en mano.- Tengo los resultados... desde el cuarto lugar... hasta el ganador de este reto... ¿Quieren saber, ya, chiquitos?

El público aplaude.

- Bueno... es hora... Bumer... lánzame

- Ni creas que te voy a cargar y arrojar hacia la casa...

- ¡Ay ya! ¡Sigues sin entenderme! ¡Que pongas la transmisión!

- Mira que la...

Yomi hace acto de presencia en la pantalla

- Hola, chicuelos.- dijo el conductor.- Pero... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Itachi?

- Itachi, ya está Yomi.- dijo Sasori

Itachi, preocupado, toma asiento.

- Nada en especial.- mintió, con sus ojos mirando al suelo con ahínco

- Ya lo prometí y lo cumplí. Estoy ante ustedes para indicarles quién de ustedes ocupará el cuarto, tercer, segundo y primer lugar... El público... ya tomó su decisión...

- ¿Sigues preocupado, Itachi san?.- preguntó Tobi, con inocencia.

- ¿Cuál es el que falta, hum?.- susurró Deidara al oído de Itachi

Itachi revela a Deidara de quién es el anillo que faltaba por encontrar y entra en shock.

- OH NO HUM... NOS VAN A MATAR.- gritó Deidara, muerto de miedo.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo de momento. Para cualquier opinión, votaciones, promociones, están los reviews

Nos vemos a inicios del 2009, para dar pronta conclusión a la historia. Estamos a casi nada para su finalización.

Gracias, nos vemos como siempre en el próximo capítulo... Pásenla bien

Hasta la próxima!


	30. EL GANADOR DEL RETO

Saludos a todos de nueva cuenta!

Bien... antes que nada... muchísimas gracias por emitir sus votos. Ustedes le dieron el final en cierta parte a esta historia, la cual nunca espérabamos que llegara a acumular más de 400 REVIEWS (y posiblemente llegará a más XD). En verdad se los agradecemos.

**Las votaciones cierran ahora.**

Ahora... en éste capítulo indicaremos al ganador y otras sorpresas. Fue muy difícil la contienda, aunque hubo unas tendencias definidas desde que inició la acumulación de votos. Las votaciones estuvieron mucho más parejas en esta última etapa y diremos la cantidad total de votos que acumularon los finalistas.

**Hay unos reviews que nos llamó mucho la atención... ¿Sasuke es Big Brother?... Bueno, ésta pregunta tiene su respuesta también en este último capítulo de la historia. ¿Sasori por qué pregunta tanto?... Simple y sencillamente fue algo que salió naturalmente XD en esta parodia.**

**También al final de este capítulo pondremos agradecimientos y una noticia especial de nosotros los autores de este fic: AkiraKatou y Hiro Hawk.**

Sale. Disfruten del capítulo final de Big Brother: Akatsuki

Aquí va!

* * *

Capítulo 29.- El ganador del reto

El nerviosismo de los 4 finalistas ante el esperado anuncio de los lugares que ocuparían en la competencia se hace más evidente. En el caso de Itachi y Deidara, por la desaparición de un anillo importante.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?.- susurró para sí mismo Itachi, sudando (inusualmente) de nervios

- ¿Pues, de quién es el anillo que falta, Deidara?.- preguntó Sasori, al notar el extraño comportamiento del Uchiha

- Pues... hum... es de....- dijo Deidara, con un hilo de voz

Deidara le dice al marionetero el nombre del portador de ese anillo perdido al oído. Sasori lanza un gritito de terror.

- ¡Sí nos van a matar!.- concluyó Sasori, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

- Ya díganme de quién es el anillo.- dijo Tobi, comenzando a levantarse y sentarse con velocidad del sillón, como si se tratara de un berrinche.- Quiero saber, quiero saber...

- Me temo que no hay tiempo para eso, Tobi.- dijo Yomi, retomando su trabajo.- Debo anunciar al Akatsuki que quedó en cuarto lugar...

- Pero... pero...- murmuró Itachi

- Mejor siempre sí te ayudamos, Itachi, a encontrar ese anillo, hum...- dijo Deidara, asustado

- ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!.- exclamó Tobi, a punto de levantarse

- Hace rato dijiste que había que dejar a Itachi solo en esto.- apuntó Sasori

- Sí, Sasori san... pero ya tengo ganas de hallar el anillo...

- Maldición, hum. Ya hubiera aparecido si alguien de aquí tuviera un byakugan, hum.- dijo Deidara

- ¿Qué es byakugan?.- preguntó Sasori, inesperadamente.

Un silencio fantasmal reina dentro de la casa, en el set de televisión, en los hogares de los televidentes, afuera de la vivienda más famosa del Mundo Ninja. Minutos después, la audiencia, conductores, el público y casi todos los akatsukis, con excepción de Sasori, se caen al estilo anime.

- ¡Sasori, hum!.- exclamó Deidara, contrariado, incorporándose del suelo.- ¡Kakuzu ya mencionó alguna vez al byakugan y no se te ocurrió preguntarle antes! ¡Hasta se la preguntaron a uno de nosotros en el Shinobi más débil, hum!

- Es que... quería preguntar qué quería decir eso... pero se me había olvidado

- Pues el byakugan es la habilidad especial del clan Hyuga, Sasori san.- respondió Tobi

- Ellos pueden ver el flujo del chakra y atraviesa paredes su vista.- dijo Itachi

- Ah ya entendí...

- Bien... Sasori... siempre nos agarras desprevenidos con tus preguntas.- dijo Yomi, tomando de nuevo control del programa.

Yomi abre el sobre. Jin Woo II lanza un mugido.

- Quien ahora tiene que salir de la casa... ocupando el cuarto lugar de Big Brother: Akatsuki... es... eres... tú...- dijo Yomi

Itachi (mirando al suelo para hallar el anillo), Deidara, Sasori y Tobi se toman de las manos.

- Eres tú, Tobi

Tobi se queda unos momentos en silencio, apretando con fuerza las manos de Sasori y Deidara.

- ¿Tobi, estás enojado?.- preguntó Sasori

- Espero que no. Enojado es terrible, hum.- dijo Deidara.

Tobi levanta de tirón sus brazos, al igual que los de Sasori y Deidara, en seña de triunfo, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

- SIIII... SIIII.- exclamó el enmascarado, lleno de júbilo.- YUJUUUU, YUUUUPI

Sus compañeros se extrañan ante el comportamiento de Tobi.

- ¡Tobi hum! ¡Mi mano! ¡Estás asfixiando a Manolo, hum!.- exclamó Deidara

- Auch, suéltanos, Tobi. Nos lastimas. Podrías zafarme el brazo.- se quejó Sasori

- ¿Estás contento por quedar en cuarto lugar?.- preguntó Itachi, viendo a Tobi, extrañado por la reacción.

- Sí Itachi san. Ese era el lugar que quería quedar y... es mejor así a quedar a poco para la final y ser eliminado, como pasó con Hidan...

- Tobi, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa.- informó Big Brother.- Itachi, es mejor que encuentres el anillo que falta.

- No me presiones, Big Brother.- dijo Itachi, angustiado por recordar que su "encargo" no había sido todavía completado satisfactoriamente.

- Bueno, sempais.- finalizó Tobi, riendo y soltando al pelirrojo y al artista de golpe.- Fue un honor competir con todos ustedes...

Tobi abraza a la vez, a Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

- AUCH.- exclamaron los tres ninjas.

- Es un bonito abrazo.- concluyó Tobi, poniéndose de pie, dejando su anillo con el resto, y toma su maleta del pasillo.- Ojalá encuentren ese anillo y... oh no...

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- preguntó Sasori

- Jin Woo II no cabe por la puerta.- dijo Tobi y su sharingan comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas.- ¿Cómo le haré para que quepa por allí?

Itachi, poniendo atención a la vaca y percatándose que no había buscado el anillo cerca de la mascota de la casa, toma una decisión.

- Yo te voy a ayudar.- dijo Itachi, levantándose para sostener a Jin Woo II

- Itachi, tú debes de seguir buscando ese anillo.- dijo Big Brother

- QUE... ¡Yo quiero quitar la vaca para ver si está ese anillo allí!.- replicó el usuario del sharingan

- Nosotros haremos pasar esa vaca por la puerta, hum.- dijo Deidara, poniéndose de pie y comienza a empujar a Jin Woo II

- Yo también.- imitó Sasori

- Gracias, sempais.- dijo Tobi, de corazón.

Tobi, Deidara y Sasori acercan a la vaca a la puerta y comienzan a empujarla con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Itachi continúa buscando el anillo por la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta"

- MUUUUUUUU.- gimió Jin Woo II

La vaca suelta un pequeño gas en la cara de Deidara.

- HUUUUM ¡Qué asco! Apesta tu vaca, Tobi.- exclamó Deidara, mareado por el desagradable olor

- Empujemos más fuerte.- dijo Sasori, sosteniendo a la vaca de uno de los lados

- Tobi, ya pasaron tus cinco minutos. Tienes que salir, con o sin vaca.- indicó Big Brother

- NOOOO BIG BROTHER... ES MI DERECHO COMO CUARTO LUGAR QUE SALGA JIN WOO II.- gritó Tobi, situado al lado opuesto de la criatura.- CONCENTREMOS CHAKRA EN NUESTRAS MANOS, SEMPAIS

- Pero... podremos causar un accidente afuera.- dijo Sasori, preocupado

- ¡Eso no importa ahora!.- espetó Tobi

- ¡La vaca tiene que salir!... A la de tres empujemos, hum... UNA, DOS, TRES HUM.- exclamó Deidara

La vaca comienza a recibir la reacción del chakra y sale con mucha fuerza de la puerta, saliendo finalmente. La puerta comparte el mismo destino que Jin Woo II..

- Yo también me voy. Adiós.- dijo Tobi, tomando su maleta con rapidez, proyectado como "bala" debido al exceso de chakra que utilizó, hacia donde alguna vez hubo una puerta

- ¡Cuidado, Tobi!.- exclamó Sasori

- En el exterior, Tobi aterriza de pie. El público aplaude entusiasmado y le lanzan porras al enmascarado, quien saluda con alegría y alza sus brazos, triunfante, con la vaca a su lado.

Un letrero aparece en las pantallas de los televisores, indicando:

**TOBI **

**CUARTO LUGAR**

**UN, DOS, TRES, CUATRO... PURAS CHIQUILLADAS**

El conductor Shiro Poza se acerca a Tobi.

- ¡La hora más esperada por el público! ¡Estaremos aquí también recibiendo a los finalistas!.- exclamó Shiro.- Tobi... ¡Muchas felicidades! ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy feliz, porque llegué a estas alturas del juego... fue muy divertido jugar a Big Brother

- Tienes muchos fans, Tobi

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!

El público aplaude con frenesí. Una pelota bastante conocida por Tobi llega ante sus pies, siendo arrojada por uno de sus fans. La recoge y la reconoce...

- ¡Mi pelota de voleiball!.- exclamó, abrazando dicho objeto.- ¡Mía, mía! ¡Te extrañaba!

- Tobi, pasa detrás del set. Yomi te entrevistará dentro de poco. Esperarás al resto allí...

- ¿Y Jin Woo II?

- La cuidará producción. Cuando termine el programa, te la entregamos.

- Bien... Mira... a ti no te di nada antes porque no te conocía, cuate. Toma. Te regalo este muñeco Playmobile Saxofonista. Se parece a ti.- dijo Tobi, sacando de su capa el juguete.

Shiro recibe el obsequio, sorprendido.

- Ehm... muchas gracias... – agradeció el conductor

- Con permiso, Shiro... Ah... ¡Felicidades por tu programa de "Nindo Ciego"!

Tobi obedece a Shiro.

Yomi continúa observando a los 3 competidores que continuaban dentro de la casa, sentados en el sillón.

- Tobi destruyó la puerta, hum ¿Cómo es que no escuchamos nada del exterior?.- preguntó Deidara

- Alguien pudo haber hecho un jutsu silenciador para no dejarnos escuchar.- dijo Itachi, volteando a sus espaldas.

- Eso tiene sentido.- dijo Sasori

- Ahora, seguiré con el siguiente expulsado.- informó Yomi.- Itachi... ¿Itachi, me puedes decir por qué estás tan distraído? De Sasori no me sorprende, pero de ti...

- Es que... es que... se fue la vaca... y el anillo tampoco estaba en el lugar donde estaba...- dijo Itachi con nervios

- ¡No, Yomi, hum! ¡No nos expulses! ¡Déjanos buscar el anillo, hum!.- replicó Deidara.- ¡Ni siquiera Itachi lo puede encontrar!

- Hay que ayudar a Itachi, Yomi. Por favor... no digas nada. Tenemos que encontrar el anillo de Pein...- dijo Sasori, preocupado

Un lejano y furioso grito se escucha en el set. Yomi voltea nervioso hacia donde estaban los primeros Akatsukis expulsados y traga saliva.

- Oh no.- dijo Itachi, con miedo.- Pein ya se dio cuenta...

- ¡Sasori, hum! ¡No tenías que haber dicho de quién era!.- sollozó Deidara, al igual que Manolo y Manolín

- Ay... ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Ush... ¡Levántense a buscarlo!. Van a escucharme únicamente...- dijo Yomi, con desesperación

- ¡De acuerdo!.- exclamaron.

Itachi, Deidara y Sasori comienzan a buscar nuevamente en la sala, en el corredor, debajo de la mesa del comedor...

- Qué raro me siento. Siento que le hablo a la pared... El ninja que tiene que retirarse... quien es el tercer lugar...- informó Yomi

- Sasori... ¿Hay algo debajo de los sillones?.- preguntó Itachi, echando un vistazo al pasillo que conducía al "Cuarto de los fenómenos"

- No... no hay nada.- respondió el marionetero

- ¿Y debajo de la televisión hay al...?

- Es... Sasori.- informó Yomi

Sasori se pone de pie, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Ah... ¿Escuché bien, Itachi? ¿Preguntabas si abajo de la televisión hay alguien que se llama "Al"?

- ¡No es eso, Sasori, hum!... ¡Tú eres el tercer lugar!.- espetó Deidara, quitando las sillas para hallar el anillo.

- Sasori, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Yo soy el tercer lugar?

- Sí, Sasori, chiquito. Eres el tercer lugar de Big Brother: Akatsuki.- reafirmó Yomi

Sasori pone los ojos en blanco.

- Nunca pensé llegar al tercer lugar. Siempre creí que sería el primer expulsado... Oye, Yomi, me quiero quedar con Itachi y Deidara para encontrar el anillo...

- No puedes, Sasori.... Sal de la casa. Deidara y yo seguiremos buscando.- indicó Itachi

- Bueno, está bien.

El pelirrojo toma a Hiruko y su maleta. Se dispone a salir de la casa...

- ¡El anillo! ¡Sasori, deja tu anillo, hum!.- exclamó Deidara

- Ah... perdón, es cierto.

Sasori se quita el anillo y lo deja.

- Adiós. Nos vemos después. Y por favor encuentren el anillo de Pein...

El marionetero sale con facilidad de la casa, ahora que ya no había una puerta de por medio, sino una gruesa tela negra que actuaba como cortina. Mira al público confundido, lanzando chiflidos y aplausos. Al notar que la alfombra roja conducía a una salida, Sasori comienza a caminar por allí.

- ¡Sasori! ¡Sasori! ¡No vayas por ahí todavía! ¡Espera!.- exclamó Shiro, persiguiendo al proveniente de la Arena

- Pero que...

- ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

- AUCH.. AUCH.. AUCH...

Shiro jala a Sasori de la capa y lo acerca a la cámara. El letrero indica:

**AKASUNA NO SASORI**

**TERCER LUGAR**

**LAS MARIONETAS Y LA INOCENCIA NO FUERON ESTA VEZ "ETERNAS"**

- ¡Maestro de las marionetas! Todo un placer conocer al preguntón más grande de la Historia.- dijo Shiro

- Este... Pregunto mucho, porque luego se me olvidan o no sé qué quieren decir las palabras...- Sasori contempla su alrededor, saluda a las personas y llega a una conclusión.- Hay mucha gente...

- Sí, porque tuvimos mucho éxito con este programa... Hasta fuiste fundador del Sasorismo...

- ¿Sasorismo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó el pelirrojo, con curiosidad

- Ay yayayay.... pues es una corriente de tus fans... Por preguntar tanto...- espetó Shiro, con hartazgo

- Ah... conque es eso... está muy bien...

- Pasa detrás del set... caminas por la alfombra roja y te vas todo derecho, luego das vuelta a la derecha... ahí vas a ver a Tobi...- explicó Shiro, para evitar que Sasori se extraviara en el lugar

- Está bien. Gracias a todos por apoyarme.- concluyó

Sasori se retira.

Dentro de la casa, Itachi y Deidara prosiguen en la búsqueda de la sortija de Pein.

- Que se me hace que el anillo que pisó Tobi cuando se iba a resbalar, era el de Pein, hum.- comentó Deidara, quitando todos los cojines de los sillones

- Lo mismo pienso yo.- dijo Itachi, buscando debajo de la estufa.

- ESTÚPIDOS. CÓMO SE ATREVEN A NO ENCONTRAR EL ANILLO.- gritó una voz llena de ira y bastante conocida proveniente de la pantalla...

- AY HUM.- exclamó Deidara, saltando del susto

Itachi y Deidara, nerviosos, voltean lentamente hacia el plasma. El Uchiha se coloca a un lado de su compañero.

- ¡Itachi, Deidara!.- exclamó Pein, con su rinnegan brillando al máximo.- ¡Si no lo encuentran... sufrirán en carne propia la técnica mortal que he preparado de emergencias para lo de la misión!

- NO NO NO NO NO... NO ES NECESARIO QUE LA HAGAS AQUÍ Y AHORA.- gritaron aterrados el par, hincándose, sabiendo perfectamente sobre en qué consiste el jutsu de Pein

Los villanos deciden hacerle compañía a su líder.

- Itachi san. Te ves muy bien en la tele.- dijo Orochimaru, anexándose a la "plática", sosteniendo a Pein de los hombros

- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí!.- exclamó Pein, tratando de forcejear con el sannin.

- Les mando saluditos a ustedes dos.- dijo Konan, tranquila, recargando su mano sobre un hombro de Pein

- ¡Ya que les digan quién ganó!.- gritó Zetsu, imitando la acción de la Kunoichi y todos comienzan a arrejuntarse

- Que Jashin Sama les dé mucha luz... ¡Aunque quisiera estar allí con ustedes! ¡Me lo merecía! ¡No es justo perder por un punto!.- espetó Hidan, quien seguía indignado por su derrota

- ¡Llévense las toallas! ¡Las toallas! ¡Se me olvidó decirles que hay que llevárselas, como lo hacemos en los hoteles, para que no tengamos que comprar otras!.- indicó Kakuzu

- ¡Itachi! ¡Encuentra ese anillo! ¡No quiero verte morir por una terrible y espantosa fuerza repulsora!.- sollozó Kisame, juntando sus manos en son de súplica.

- ¡Vamos, Sasori san!... ¡Hola... Estoy en la tele! ¡Estoy en la tele! ¡Qué divertido!.- exclamó Tobi, jalando a Sasori

- Pero si siempre has estado en la tele, Tobi... ¿Por qué no buscan en la cocina? Creo que falta un lugar por checar ahí.- indicó Sasori

- YA BASTA YA BASTA.- gritó Yomi, quitando a todos sus invitados del plasma con sus brazos.- USTEDES NO DEBERÍAN DE ESTAR AQUÍ... SÓLO YO... PASEN A SUS LUGARES, NENES... Y DEJEN A ESTOS DOS ENCONTRAR ESE ANILLO... TOBI Y SASORI... REGRESEN DETRÁS DEL SET...

Para no causar más problemas, los ex participantes regresan a sus anteriores posiciones.

- Respiro, respiro.- dijo Yomi.- Muchachos... es hora del momento clave de este reto... Esto ya es el fin... Voy a indicarles... quién de ustedes es el ganador de Big Brother: Akatsuki... el nombre que no mencione es el segundo lugar...

- A encontrar el anillo.- dijo Itachi, poniéndose de pie, haciendo lo mismo Deidara

- Sasori dijo que checáramos en la cocina, hum.- recordó Deidara

- Eso es ridículo. ¿Cuándo Sasori ha sabido dónde están las cosas?

- No sé, pero yo voy a buscar en la cocina, hum. No pienso ser víctima del Shinra Tensei, hum.

Deidara sale corriendo a la cocina, mientras que Itachi rectifica (otra vez) en el pasillo. Se escuchan porras a través del plasma tanto para el Uchiha como para el proveniente de la Roca.

- El triunfador... quien se lleva el millón de dólares libres de impuestos...

- Para qué lo buscamos.- dijo Itachi, con inusual pesimismo.- No vamos a encontrarlo.

- Itachi, hum. Me extraña de ti... no te desesperes...- dijo Deidara, sin esconder su preocupación, pero recuerda un lugar importante a indagar y sus facciones se "iluminan".- ¡Falta buscar cerca del refri, hum!

Deidara, al buscar cerca del refrigerador, para ser más preciso debajo de éste, observa un pequeño, negro y redondo anillo debajo de éste.

- ¡Sí hum!.- dijo el artista

- Es...- dijo Yomi

Deidara se agacha y toma el objeto.

**- ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! ¡LO ENCONTRÉ, HUM!.-** gritó el artista, lleno de emoción.

Itachi observa la sortija de Pein en la mano de Deidara. Se escuchan aplausos mucho más sonoros y chiflidos.

- Uff. Qué alivio.- dijo el Uchiha, eliminado su stress y preocupación.

Deidara e Itachi toman asiento, no sin antes depositar el anillo junto con el resto.

- ¿Y esos aplausos?.- preguntó el experto de Sharingan, apenas percatándose del entusiasmo del público

- Mira, Itachi. Hasta nos celebraron por encontrar el anillo de Pein, hum.- dijo Deidara

- No, peques.- dijo Yomi, cruzando los brazos, ofendido

- ¿No fue porque hayamos el anillo, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, extrañado

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Itachi

- Ya dije quién ganó, pero el grito de Deidara no los dejó escuchar...

Los últimos dos habitantes de la cara se miran, con los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Maldición!.- exclamaron Itachi y Deidara

- Hum.- concluyó Deidara

El artista decide enmendar la situación.

- Si nos dices quién ganó de nuevo, después de haber encontrado el anillo, le daría más emoción al programa, hum.

- Tiene razón Deidara. Repítenos quién ganó.- apoyó Itachi

Yomi toma aire, con molestia. Interrupciones e ignorancias lo habían puesto de muy mal humor.

- Está bien.- dijo Yomi.- Pero no lo diré otra vez...

Itachi y Deidara se abrazan, nerviosos.

- Estoy muy nervioso, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Yo también.- apoyó Itachi

- El ninja... El vencedor absoluto de este reto llamado Big Brother: Akatsuki... ese es.... es... eres tú... es...

Los dos finalistas mueven sus piernas con temblor y de nueva cuenta el público vuelve a animarlos, unos con aplausos y gritos, otros con chiflidos y sonidos extraños..

- Es... el ganador del millón de dólares libres de impuestos... es... es... es... DEIDARA

Deidara suelta a Itachi, quien hace un leve gesto de sorpresa y sonríe un poco. Deidara empieza a saltar en el sillón, acompañado por las ovaciones del público de nuevo.

- SI HUM... SI... SI... SI.- gritó el proveniente de la Roca

- NOOOOOO... ITACHI.... TE QUEDASTE EN SEGUNDO LUGAR.- se escuchó la voz de Kisame

El artista (quién sabe cómo) hace un movimiento inesperado con sus pies, tropezando. Itachi se pone de pie, para prevenir cualquier inconveniente...

- NOOO... HUUUMMM

Deidara cae atrás del sillón, llevándose consigo a éste, escuchándose el golpe tanto suyo como del objeto.

- Itachi, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa. Por favor no retrases más el programa

- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Primero fue Hidan con lo de los anillos y Tobi destruyó la puerta!...

- No te estoy echando la culpa. Es sólo un recordatorio

- De acuerdo... Deidara, muchas felicidades. Nos vemos afuera.- dijo el Uchiha, dejando su anillo. Toma su maleta y sale de la casa.

Itachi observa el exterior, al igual que muchas personas y flashazos de cámaras. Hace un saludo discreto al público.

El texto aparece en los televisores, señalando:

**ITACHI UCHIHA**

**SEGUNDO LUGAR**

**AL SHARINGAN LE FALTÓ SER MÁS "EXPLOSIVO"**

- ¡Itachi! ¡Yo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!.- gritó una fan, llegando de la nada, abrazando a un Itachi sonrojado por la propuesta indecorosa.

Un guardia de seguridad separa a la muchacha de Itachi y se la lleva.

- ¡Aquí tenemos al segundo lugar de Big Brother! ¡Itachi Uchiha!.- indicó Shiro, acercándose al participante.- ¿Itachi, te sientes satisfecho o decepcionado por quedarte tan cerca de coronarte campeón?

- Ahora que me acuerdo... dije el primer día que si no ganaba... los torturaría 72 horas...

El público entra en shock, por el recordatorio de Itachi.

- Pero no lo voy a hacer... quedé en un buen lugar de 11 personas...

La audiencia suelta un suspiro de alivio y prosigue con sus porras.

- Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión.- dijo Shiro.- ¿Entonces te sientes satisfecho?

- Si, me siento muy contento.

- Tienes a muchas fans... ¿Qué piensas?

- Me incomoda un poco. Pero está bien. Cuando iba a la Academia, también tenía a mis admiradoras y ya estoy acostumbrado.

- Bien... pasa al backstage. Yomi te entrevistará, junto con el resto de los finalistas

- Gracias.

Itachi desaparece de vista.

- ¡Sólo nos falta recibir al ganador del reto! ¡No se despeguen de sus televisores!.- exclamó Shiro

La emisión se enfoca ahora a Yomi Micha.

- Bueno, muchachos.. Les informaré los porcentajes que obtuvieron nuestros criminales... Tobi... 6.66%, Sasori... 11.11%, Itachi... 38.88%, Deidara... 43.33%...

En la pantalla, aparece cada gráfica con su respectivo resultado.

- Ahora... espiaremos un poco al triunfador...

Se sintoniza a un Deidara ya recuperado de su caída, corriendo por toda la casa.

- SIIII... LO LOGRÉ HUM... LO LOGRÉ... GANÉ... GANÉ HUM...

Deidara abre la puerta del jardín y decide hacer una "mini celebración" personal

- Manolo... Manolín... ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, hum

Las manos en cuestión preparan arcilla y con un jutsu, Deidara lanza fuegos artificiales en su honor, tomando asiento a la orilla del jardín.

- Para mí, hum.- sollozó Deidara, comenzando a llorar por la dicha de haber ganado un millón de dólares.- HUHUHUHUHUM

- Deidara, tienes cinco minutos para salir de la casa... No te quites tu anillo. Llévate dentro de una bolsa los anillos de tus compañeros y guárdalos allí.

- Yo quería celebrar más... está bien, Big Brother, hum...

Deidara entra a la casa, saca de la cocina una bolsa, guarda con mucho cuidado cada uno de los anillos. Con una mano sostiene la bolsa y con la otra la maleta.

- Adiós Big Brother, hum... Adiós casa...

El ganador del reto sale de la vivienda y se encuentra con los aplausos más estruendoso, los flashes más cegadores y la música más sonora que haya escuchado. Entusiasmado, brinca como rockstar y saluda a los presentes, haciendo señas de igual manera.

El letrero indica:

**DEIDARA**

**PRIMER LUGAR. ****GANADOR DE BIG BROTHER: AKATSUKI**

**LA ARCILLA SE VOLVIÓ UNA VERDADERA OBRA DE ARTE.**

- ¡Deidara! ¡Deidara!.- gritaron 3 chicas, abalanzándose sobre el artista, abrazándolo

- Ay.. gracias hum... gracias... hum... Soy todo un rockstar, hum...

En esta ocasión, dos guardias sujetan a las mujeres y las retiran del lugar

- Deidara... ¡Primer lugar! ¡Muchas felicidades!.- exclamó Shiro

- ¡Gracias, hum!

- Te pasó de todo en la casa. Caídas, castigos, golpes, bromas pesadas, malinterpretaciones... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- Siento... que todo mi sufrimiento... valió la pena, hum. Estoy tan pero tan contento, hum.- dijo Deidara, con nostalgia y unas lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Tienes planes para el futuro?

- Si, hum... seguiré en Akatsuki... y realizaré también mis proyectos personales, hum... Uno de ellos es la música... hum

- Yomi te espera en el estudio. Dentro de poco, serás entrevistado con los finalistas. Espera tras bambalinas...

- Está bien... ¡Adiós a Todos, hum! ¡Arcilla, bang y Rock and roll, hum!

Deidara se despide, dirigiéndose al set.

Yomi se encuentra nuevamente en la "mira" televisiva.

- Bueno, estamos llegando a una parte importante del programa... con la reunión de todos los participantes... y les daremos unas sorpresas más... ¡Adelante, finalistas! ¡Hay que hablar con ustedes!

En el foro, pasan Tobi, Sasori, Itachi y Deidara, con aclamaciones del público. Toman asiento junto al resto de sus compañeros de Akatsuki.

- Miren, hum... Aquí están sus anillos...- dijo Deidara, a punto de sentarse

- Quiero mi anillo. Ahora mismo.- dijo Pein, arrebatando a Deidara la bolsa, tomando su artefacto.

- Yo también.- imitó Zetsu, quitando la bolsa a su líder.

- Zetsu... como yo soy el líder... les entregaré a cada uno personalmente su anillo.- dijo el originario de la Lluvia, con frialdad

- Ay perdóname respetadísimo y amadísimo líder... te regreso la bolsa.- dijo Zetsu, con miedo

Pein hace la devolución a cada uno de los subordinados los respectivos anillos y después de entregarle a Itachi su pertenencia, regresa a tomar asiento.

- Me alegra que hayan encontrado el anillo de Pein.- dijo Yomi.- Chicos... ¿Qué opinan de todo esto que ven de Big Brother?

- Ha sido algo muy emocionante.- respondió Tobi.- Y también nos sirvió para despejarnos un poco y estar todos juntos...

- Descansé de estar pensando tanto en jinchuurikis, hum.- dijo Deidara

- Y yo de tantas persecuciones del acosador de mi hermano.- dijo Itachi

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Itachi.- dijo Kakuzu, con su usual sarcasmo.- Tú siempre has sido acechado por muchas personas...

- Pude por fin darles mantenimiento a mis marionetas y practicar con ellas.- dijo Sasori

- Además de estar preguntando a cada rato todo, Sasori.- dijo Zetsu

- Es que... no quería quedarme con dudas...

- Les decía a sus compañeros sobre ustedes... cada uno siempre daba de qué hablar aquí afuera.- dijo Yomi.- Incluso tenemos un momento especial de ustedes, Sasori, Itachi, Deidara y Tobi... ¿Quieren ver cuál es?

Sasori, Itachi y Deidara se asustan, pensando en la posibilidad de que el complot que habían hecho contra Tobi volviera a transmitirse.

- Pero... no pongan... nadie debe verlo.- tartamudeó Sasori

- Yo quiero verlo.- dijo Kisame.- Hubieran visto... ¡Se les ocurrió poner ese de mi terrible fotografía!

- ¡Y también una de las veces de las que me venció Kakuzu!.- exclamó Hidan, enojado

- Debo recordarte, Hidan... que casi te vencí todo el tiempo en la casa...- dijo Kakuzu

- Eso es cierto.- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¡Cállate, Kakuzu!.- espetó el jashinista.- ¡Hasta Orochimaru me lo tiene que recordar por tu culpa!

- Por lo menos le hundiste su caja fuerte dentro de la alberca.- indicó con malicia el aficionado a las serpientes

- Cierto, muy cierto...

- Ya tranquilos.- dijo Konan, con nervios, al recordar que se encontraba en un set de televisión.- Quiero ver ese momento de Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Tobi...

- Bumer... pon el tape...- indicó Yomi

- ¡No puedo poner cassetes para que se vea la cápsula!.- replicó Bumer

- ¡No, sweetie! ¡Pon el video!

- Y sigues sin ser claro en tus instrucciones...

En la pantalla inicia la transmisión del video.

Es de noche. En la "habitación que te pone los pelos de punta" Itachi, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu se alistan para dormir. Pein recién había ganado el derecho de permanecer en la suite e instalaba sus posesiones en el cuarto. Zetsu duerme en el jardín. Los pertenecientes a "la habitación de los fenómenos" estaban recostados, con excepción de Kisame, Tobi y Orochimaru. Activada la cámara infrarroja, Deidara decide dar un aviso importante al mundo.

- ¿Ésa cámara se mueve, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con su pijama puesta, brincando un poco en su cama

- No lo sé.- dijo Sasori, recostado.- Pero debería...

- Vamos a probar así, hum...

Deidara comienza a brincar de cama, en cama.

- ¿Sasori, si me está siguiendo la cámara, hum?.- preguntó Deidara

- Ah... no me fijé... ¿Lo tengo que hacer?

- Sasori... hum... ¡Vuelve a mirar!

- Ya lo hice... Si... te está siguiendo...- rectificó Sasori, después de sentarse sobre su cama

El artista vuelve a acercársele al artefacto. Se agacha, y se levanta. Realiza esta acción varios segundos más.

- De acuerdo... hum. Se lo diré a todos... Después de inspirarme en la prueba del Karaoke... Voy a iniciar un nuevo proyecto con mis compañeros.- dijo Deidara, ya sin moverse.- Sasori.. Como tú estás aquí... me vas a ayudar, hum.

- Pero, pero... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Tú... vas a ser el guitarrista, hum

- ¿Yo? Pero... no sé tocar la guitarra.

- Te vas a imaginar manipulando una marioneta musical, hum... así vas a mover los dedos y podrás tocar una guitarra... ah... y también vas a cantar cuando yo no quiera hum... Yo seré el guitarrista y vocalista principal, hum

Sasori abre los ojos por la sorpresa de su convocatoria.

- Bueno, está bien

Tobi, después de lavarse los dientes, entra a la habitación. Deidara, al notar su presencia...

- Tobi... Ven hum... Ponte a mi lado...

El enmascarado obedece a su sempai.

- Él... Tobi... va a ser el bajista, hum.- declaró Deidara, colocando una manos obre el hombro de su "nuevo músico"

- ¿El bajista? ¿Voy a tocar el bajo como en el karaoke? SI SI SI... YO QUIERO ESTAR EN LA BANDA.- declaró Tobi, saltando de alegría

- Lo que tocaste fue la guitarra, hum... Pero en el grupo lo harás con el bajo.- dijo Deidara, un poco irritado.

- De acuerdo, Deidara sempai.- dijo Tobi, sin moverse.

Kisame accede al cuarto, con su maleta. Había terminado su estancia en la suite. Hidan se asoma por la puerta

- Kisame... ¿No has visto mi cepillo de dientes?.- preguntó el jashinista

- Si... está junto al de Zetsu... cerca del espejo... en el baño

- Deidara, Tobi... ¿Qué creen que le están diciendo a la cámara?.- preguntó Kisame, con dramatismo.- ¿Es ahora una nueva confidente para la soledad que vivimos por no poder hablar con la población?

Los ojos de Deidara se iluminan al ver a Hidan.

- No es eso, Kisame.- dijo Sasori.- Ellos están dando una noticia al mundo...

- Si, eso hacemos, Kisame san.- apoyó Tobi

- Hidan... hum... ven... quiero hablar contigo...- pidió Deidara

- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Hidan, entrando a la habitación.

- Vas a tener otro trabajo además del de Akatsuki, hum

- ¿Me vas a ayudar a ser sacerdote?.- preguntó Hidan, emocionado.- Es algo que me gustaría ser también...

- No, hum... es algo más emocionante... serás el baterista de nuestro grupo, hum

- ¿Baterista? ¿Por lo de la prueba del Karaoke?

- Si... seremos 4 miembros hum... tú, Sasori, Tobi y yo hum...

- Mmmm... eso me serviría... para entrar después al sacerdocio... sí... seré el baterista

- No les iría tan mal.- opinó Kisame, poniéndose su pijama.- Tocan bien...

- Por eso haremos la banda, hum...- recalcó Deidara.-¡Imagínense!. Podremos abrir conciertos a The Shurikens hum... también a la legendaria Rolling Summons hum... y hasta... ¡Hasta podríamos tocar con Kunaitallica, hum!

Deidara se entusiasma ante la "gran magnitud" del proyecto.

- Bueno, eso estaría bien.- dijo Sasori

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar?.- preguntó Hidan

- Seremos... "Nosotros... hum"... hum - informó Deidara, triunfante.

Los presentes se asombran por el nombre.

- Está raro el nombre, sempai. Pero lo acepto.- apoyó Tobi

- Yo no le veo mucho sentido.- dijo Hidan

- Yo tampoco.- indicó Sasori

Itachi se asoma al "cuarto de los fenómenos".

- Kisame... ¿Orochimaru no está contigo?.- preguntó Itachi, un poco preocupado

- No, Itachi... pero no te preocupes... se está bañando... lo estoy cuidando para que no busque sobrepasarte contigo.- informó el espadachín

- Gracias, Kisame...

A Deidara se le ocurre otra brillante idea.

- ¡Itachi! TÚ TAMBIÉN ESTÁS DENTRO, HUM.- gritó Deidara

- ¿Dentro? ¿Dentro de qué?.- preguntó Itachi

- De la banda hum... tú vas a ser nuestro manager, hum

- ¿Manager?... No quiero ser manager. Fue un trabajo muy complicado

- ¿Por qué complicado?.- preguntó Tobi

- Porque ya fui manager de un grupo. Se llamaba Los Bijuus... antes de ingresar a Akatsuki

El nuevo grupo se decepciona.

- Bueno está bien... ¡Kisame, cuando te necesitemos, serás el tecladista hum!

- O sea... ¿Soy un miembro no oficial?.- preguntó Kisame, ofendido

- No... eres del grupo... pero... sólo cuando te necesitemos.- dijo Tobi

- Como quieran... ustedes se pierden de mis talentos.- concluyó Kisame, respingando la nariz y se acuesta en la King Size.

- Ya me voy.- dijo Hidan.- Itachi, tenemos que tener cuidado con Konan. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando la despiertan en la madrugada de la nada...

- Tienes razón, Hidan. Adiós.- dijo Itachi, a punto de retirarse con Hidan.

- ¿Ya te vas de la casa para siempre, Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori

- No... sólo se despidió. Como decir "Buenas noches".- indicó Tobi

- Hasta mañana, hum. Los ensayos los empezaremos pronto.- dijo Deidara.

El video finaliza.

Yomi observa divertido a sus invitados.

- Les avisamos también, hum.- dijo Deidara, rebosante de alegría.- que haremos nuestro demo... Y pronto nuestro álbum, hum

- Y estaremos muy al pendiente de ustedes, pequeños demonios.- indicó Yomi.

- ¿Qué genero van a tocar?.- preguntó Konan.- ¿Pop, rock, dance, reggue, o baladas?

- Konan... nosotros nos enfocaremos al buen rock, hum... nada de pop...

- Yo quería tocar canciones infantiles.- dijo Tobi

- Si... así se las dedicaría a los niños.- dijo Orochimaru

- No, hum. Nosotros no vamos a tocar nada de canciones como Tatiana, Xuxa o Cri Cri, Tobi.- dijo Deidara

- ¿Y vas a hacer canciones originales Deidara o nos vas a mostrar más de tus plagios?.- preguntó mordazmente Kakuzu

- ¡Claro que no serán plagios, hum! ¡Serán obras de arte!

- HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ.- gritó una voz desconocida.

El público, Akatsuki y Yomi guarda silencio en el set. Kisame lanza un grito de sorpresa al reconocer la voz.

- OH NO.- exclamó Kisame, con mucho más dramatismo que nunca, al descubrir la identidad del forastero.- POR FIN HA LLEGADO... ES ÉL...

- No es.- dijo Itachi

- CLARO QUE SÍ... ESA VOZ... ADEMÁS ALLÍ ESTÁ... ES...

Kisame y sus fans adoptan una pose cool.

- ASSSKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- exclamaron el espadachín y sus seguidores, escuchándose la clásica música de superhéroe

Itachi, para corroborar las palabras de Kisame, mira nuevamente hacia la entrada.

- No es posible.- Se quejó Itachi, al ver a su hermano.

- Esta vez no escaparás. Por fin, mi venganza se cumplirá.- Dijo Sasuke, sacando su espada

Yomi grita de forma amanerada.

- PRODUCCIÓN, PRODUCCIÓN, DETENGAN A ESA BESTIA.- Ordenó el conductor.

5 ninjas ANBU aparecen, rodeando a Sasuke. El líder de aquel equipo de seguridad golpea al hermano de Itachi con una gran rapidez.

- Lo ha logrado.- Dijo Sasori sorprendido por tal ataque.

- No es cierto, al tonto de mi hermano menor le gusta dramatizar sus peleas.- Respondió Itachi malhumorado.

De repente, Sasuke aparece detrás del ninja y lo saca volando hacia la entrada del estudio con una impresionante patada.

- Se me hace que él es mejor que tú Itachi.- Opinó Zetsu

- Le falta mucho por aprender. Quiere ser como yo

El resto de los encargados de seguridad se dirige al mismo tiempo hacia el "intruso". Sasuke gira, para después quedarse inmóvil. A su alrededor se empiezan a aparecer rayos.

**- ¡CHIDORI NAGASHIIIII!**

Los Anbu sobrantes salen proyectados hacia todas direcciones. Uno destruye una cámara, otro se estrella con la fotografía de Kisame colocada en el estudio.

- QUEEEEEEE.... NOOOOOO.... MI FOTO... LA ÚNICA EN LA QUE SALÍA BIEN.- exclamó Kisame, ofendido

- Eres neciecito, Kisame.- dijo Konan, con tranquilidad, al tanto de toda la situación.- Yo te veo bien en esa fotito

- Pero es la misma que decías que estabas feo... ¿Ya aceptaste que no eres tan atractivo?.- preguntó Kakuzu

- ¡No... Lo que pasa... Es que yo me veo mejor en las fotos grandes...!

La siguiente víctima está a punto de chocar contra Itachi, quien con sólo mover su cabeza, logra esquivarlo y éste se enfoca hacia un nuevo "blanco"...

- Lo voy a evadir, hum.- dijo Deidara, imitando la acción del Uchiha, provocando que el ANBU chocara contra un reflector.- Ahora sí no me pasó nada, hum

- ¡Deidara... allí va otro Anbucito!.- exclamó Konan, emocionada al ver tal espectáculo

- NOOOOO HUUUUUM

El ninja en cuestión impacta sobre Deidara, noqueándolo.

Orochimaru se pone contento al ver a su pupilo.

- Sasuke kun... Me viniste a visitar.- dijo el sannin, extasiado

- No digas ridiculeces.- declaró Sasuke, asqueado ante el comentario de Orochimaru.- Vengo a terminar con mi venganza

- ¿Tanto tiempo te tomó encontrarme?.- preguntó Itachi

- Tú ya no puedes ocultar nada, Itachi... Ese sujeto me contó toda la verdad.- dijo Sasuke, señalando a cierto villano...

Tobi se pone nervioso ante tal acusación.

- Pero... pero... yo no fui... yo no fui... que conste sempais que estuve todo el tiempo con ustedes en la casa y nos divertimos.- dijo el enmascarado

- Yo no estoy hablando de ti, tonto de la máscara.- dijo Sasuke.- Hablo del señor del público que está detrás de ti.

La cámara capta a un señor de edad avanzada, quien saluda tímidamente.

- ¿No se te ocurrió ver la televisión para enterarte que estaba en un reality show?.- preguntó Itachi, sorprendido

- Claro que no. Tú sabes que esas cosas nunca dicen nada importante.- dijo Sasuke

Los presentes ponen su mano, en seña de hartazgo.

- Tonto hermano menor... Por lo que veo... No escuchaste el mensaje que te envié.- concluyó Itachi

- ¿De qué mensaje hablas?

Pein se pone de pie, harto de ver tanta discusión.

- Mira, niño... Itachi es de mi organización... Y si quieres rendir cuentas con él... también las rendirás conmigo... porque yo soy el líder. Creo que tu pequeño intelecto es suficiente para que puedas volver a razonar la estupidez que hiciste al querer invadir nuestros asuntos. Así que ¡Lárgate! ¡Ahora mismo!.

El publico aplaude al usuario del Rinnegan.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos Pein! ¡Sácalo! ¡No merece estar aquí! ¡Ofende a Jashin Sama con sus malas vibras vengativas!.- exclamó Hidan.- ¡Tendré que purificar este lugar!

Hidan prepara su "kit" de purificación.

- No hagas esas tonterías, Hidan.- dijo Kakuzu, deteniéndolo

- Tenemos que sacar a...- dijo Kisame

Kisame nuevamente adopta una pose cool.

- ASSSSSKE (tono de superhéroe)

- YA SÁQUENLO.- gritó el lado "oscuro" de Zetsu.- SI NO LO HACEN... LO SACARÉ CON MIS RAMAS

- ¡Vete ya #&#&#&# &#&#&#&#&#!.- amenazó Konan

Sasuke no había pensado en la posibilidad de luchar contra 10 criminales más además de Itachi.

- Está bien. Me iré. Pero yo te superaré y... YO TAMBIÉN ESTARÉ EN UN REALITY SHOW. YA LO VERÁS.- amenazó Sasuke, retirándose del lugar.

Deidara se reincorpora y el público vuelve a animarse, aplaudiendo con ímpetu.

- ¿Qué pasó hum?

- Por fin... podremos entregarte tu cheque... firmado y autorizado por el Banco Mundial del Shinobi.- indicó Yomi

Dos chicas atractivas pasan al estudio, sosteniendo un gran cheque, entregándolo a Deidara.

- Muchas Felicidades, Deidara.- dijo Yomi.- Puedes hacer con tu dinero lo que quieras... es libre de impuestos...

Deidara levanta su cheque y comienza a sonar una canción muy conocida...

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -_

- SIIII HUUUUM.- exclamó el artista

- Muy bien Deidara.... eres un gran artista... muy bueno...- dijo Zetsu, tratándose de ganar su confianza

_- I've taken my bows, _hum_  
And my curtain calls, _hum _  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it, _hum_  
I thank you all, _hum

- Si... mucho dinero... y millonario.- dijo un codicioso Kakuzu

Akatsuki decide abrazar en bola al vencedor, tirándolo con todo y cheque. Yomi decide dar la despedida final del programa

- En lo que nuestros criminales felicitan al mejor jugador de Big Brother, me despido de todos ustedes. Fue todo un honor estar con ustedes 90 días, angelitos, esta experiencia termina...

Yomi comienza a llorar

- Es que... estar tanto tiempo... Voy a extrañar este programa...

- Yo también.- espetó Bumer

- Lo sé Bumer... pero debo ya acabar.

El conductor retoma su compostura

- Soy Yomi Micha... Y ya saben... Shopping, party y manicure... ¡Hasta luego!.- indicó el conductor, dando un beso tronado.

Big Brother: Akatsuki finaliza con el mayor raiting en la historia de la Televisión del Mundo Ninja.

* * *

**FIN**

**Bueno, chicos... esto fue Big Brother: Akatsuki.**

Éste fue el resultado de sus votos:

ITACHI 35

**DEIDARA 39**

SASORI 10

TOBI 6

Opiniones, puntos de vista... están los reviews XD

**Primer anuncio: Haremos secuela de este fic. La historia no tendrá nada que ver con realitys shows, sino con Akatsuki nuevamente(los 11 villanos y las personalidades que fueron hechos en este fic, nuevas situaciones, nueva trama, nuevos personajes) en el exterior. Estén al pendiente. Descansaremos un ratito, pero estaremos de regreso en este 2009 XD**

**Le agradezco a Hiro Hawk por esta colaboración... SEGUIREMOS MUCHACHO...**

**Yo continuó en solitario con mi otro fic: Pelotón Smash (Smash Brothers, en esta misma página) En mi profile lo localizan**

**En base a reviews, agregaciones a historia, story alerts y demás les damos las gracias a (y a quienes le dieron click, la siguieron anónimamente):**

**.MoonShade-Wolf, .-8, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki (Por cierto, seguiré al pendiente de tu fic Clan Cero XD), Ailei-chan, Akasuna no Nozomi, Alepon´, AngelDeadMess, AttempOnSanity, Broke-Servant-Angel, Dama nueve, DarkCat14, DarkMikoto, -chan, Deiidara, Deinagotcha, Dianitha-Chanx3, Diosa Luna, Dragon Hearth, Druca, Fany D. Flowright, Frappesita, Hatake Izumi, HiKaRi FuJiOkA, Iride Aura Uchida, Ishisu, Jemima-Phantom-Opera, Kamy Dark, Kozumy Yukishi 1824, Kuroko Chan, LaBrujaSay-Say, Little Kurara, Livier-chan, Llana, LyhraNarak, Misa Alucard, Nitsuka, PJopE, Pame-Chan xP, Queen-Poli, Rue Blank, Semaris, Sifu Smel, Teenager Witch, Tori no Uta, Uchiha Sasuke desu, ValeryaSaku, Vistoria, XxElricDeidaraxX, Yoana-Capricornio, Yume Hyuuga Uchiha, Zafiro7, akane-sakura, alexia1928, axelia uchiha, birdarangkun, cabanillas, camilagato, candygirl-chan, chicara-chan, fatimataichou, janisita, katzu-dei-chan, kiory-chan, knightdragons7, kurai Ikari, misuki shiori, naIrAkua, oo Takahashi oo, princess sayuri-18, sauron-dmx, twisteR giRl, yeguilexy, yetanyali, yuriko94, zyafany-company, BlackLAdy-AoD, Chibyusa, Iku.K, Kiddo Akira-dono, Ruby Proudfoot, Yimy Kes, Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan, mey la poderosa, Shiroi- Tsuki, Naginy, nagato-kun, Helenka_Ivanov, camisnow, , aldu77, Dask, Aryuri Lestat, mikaritax, KuroiNatsu-Sassy, carlito, teme, el narutoloko, mantequilla49, MiLi ChAn, Renata, angelX5 (no pudimos hacer recapitulación por el tiempo XD), icegirl2711, .Dreaming So Loud., coni, sasori hellsing, sakuraki, trininy, LUCI-CHAN, serenity-princess, cari-sama, ana karen, kana hatake, carooh, Sakio Kurosawa, B..R.M.A., akatsuki, Aka08, lupita, -_akatsuki_sasuke_- , ani, MiEo, june-li, AnaPollo, Jeanne, Sammael, ile, 8D, LOKALIA, kami, Roselyn, kuky-chan, scax, uchiha power, cute, itachi4ever, sonita, WOW, lucia, totooo, -chan, Puchiko Hiwatari, Abbs, MiiRi, Carito-fox, alejandra, Scarlet Robe, Miharu-Chan96, lourdes matta, Hinata_chan*, kami Wosh!, AnGelLuSyCaIm, deijiko, tito, rei, .-8, ani karin, hiraki, LolaLaTrailera, margaret matta, abby!, karen españa, Konan_400, ashoria, nika-vgt riddle, Yuri Matsumura, ___hana___, Enma Ai, paola, Ross, DEIDARA, Yaneth, Tameko-chan, Fátima, anti-zutara, NANA, Angel-san, Rosa, Jeanette 13, Kisame- full blue, FRAME 2.0, ninett, jenny 14, pame_la, Laurina Power, SAKU forever, TEMARI-SAN, master of puppets, sister of sound, amrico 2009 full, kanae, Itachi, la eclesiastica, miss rinnegan, kylie star, loli-gothic, Mrs. Schiffer, full metal girl, ROMINA- punk 654, SUNA 23, princess of akatsuki, Keil- chan, Sui, tyare, juno, didi, tona, el loco, yuri, stranger girl, Di-chan, Rukia-chan, mariaXD, Meaussa Lady, Meli-chan, -Cronwell-GiRl-**** , Tomakita, Sasunaru_x100, Maddy, nina romance_13**** ,**

Muchos agradecimientos!

Gracias, cuidense mucho. No nos pierdan de vista!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
